El Tiempo no tiene Límites
by ShadowZCL
Summary: La fiesta de Sonic continúa, ¿Pero qué será de Eggman? ¿Ha desaparecido por completo la amenaza del Time Eater? Por otra parte, El joven erizo con un corazón tan puro como la plata misma intenta resolver los misterios que abundan en su corazón, misterios que se relacionan con una compañera suya de ímpetu llameante. Post Sonic Generations. T por batallas intensas.
1. Prólogo: Generaciones

¡Aloha!, mi nombre es ShadowZCL y hoy quiero compartirles mi segundo FF, El Tiempo no tiene Límites, basada en los juegos de Sonic the Hedgehog. Ahora, aquellos que leen mi trabajo desde mi FF de Pokemon, les invito a leer esto, a los que solo leen Sonic, me sentiría orgulloso de que más de algún fan de Sonic quiera leer a lo que me he dedicado durante el último tiempo.

Bueno, en el Sumary dije que la Historia era 'T' por batallas intensas, no es mentira, pero también y principalmente es por lo siguiente, este Fic requiere que sepas muy bien lo ocurrido en Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (es un juego que odio, pero sin dudas, tiene uno de los mejores **conceptos** de historia a los que me haya enfrentado en el último tiempo), que puedas leer de forma atenta los temas y diversos elementos de esta historia, para relacionarlos todos con los contenidos de ese juego, también cabría bien que sepas que ocurre en Sonic Rush, Rivals y Generations. En general, que conozcas las bases de las historias de todos los juegos de Sonic, los clásicos no tanto, pero supongo que me entiendes.

Si quieres evitar Spoilers gigantes de Sonic Generations, no leas este Prólogo

Las edades de los personajes las considero de la siguiente manera: Sonic tiene 20 años (donde estuvo en su 20vo aniversario…) y cada personaje mantiene la diferencia con respecto a la edad de Sonic como siempre ha sido, solo que con el número 20, por lo que será de la siguiente manera:

-Sonic y Shadow: 20 años (el último tiene más de 50, pero el cuerpo aparenta 20)

-Knuckles y Espio: 21 años -Cream y Charmy: 11 años -Big y Rouge: 22 años -Silver y Blaze: 19 años -Vector: 25 años -Amy: 17 años -Tails: 13 años -Eggman: alrededor de 50 años (entre 45 y 55)

Las apariencias son exactamente las mismas de siempre

Dicho todo esto, puedo por fin presentarles mi Historia "El Tiempo no tiene límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo aclarando algo)

DISCLAIMER: Sonic the Hedgehog es total propiedad de Sega y los juegos mencionados son producidos por Sonic Team y licenciados por Sega, no hay intensión alguna de infringir derechos de autor

¡ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonic The Hedgehog: El Tiempo no tiene Límites<em>**

_Por: ShadowZCL_

* * *

><p>Prólogo: Generaciones<p>

"¡ARDE! **¡CONVIÉRTETE EN CENIZAS!" **Ante el grito de los dos científicos,el monstruo color morado, lleno de engranajes y destruido de lo que podría ser llamado torso hacia abajo, cerró sus brazos hasta que fuego comenzó a emanar rápidamente de estos, luego, con su energía más el fuego que había creado, formó una gigantesca barrera solar semi esférica, la cual disparó para aplastar y calcinar vivos a los dos súper erizos que se enfrentaban a él

"¡Sonic, deben combinar sus poderes, sabemos que pueden lograrlo!" a través de su comunicador, Miles 'Tails' Prower le dio un consejo a ambos erizos, los cuales, al oír las palabras del zorro, se colocaron frente a frente, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a rotar, al agarrar una velocidad de giro lo bastante fuerte, ambos se aventaron contra la barrera

"¡AHORA, VÉ POR ÉL!" Las voces de todos sus amigos coordinaron con el momento exacto en que el joven Sonic y el Sonic mayor se aventaron contra la barrera, ambos permanecieron en silencio, concentrados exclusivamente en atravesar la barrera y vencer al monstruo, pasados unos segundos de total silencio, ambos Sonic comenzaron a traspasar lentamente la barrera ígnea

_¡No…! _Pensó Eggman mayor al ver a los dos erizos preparados para atravesar el ataque

Después de haber traspasado la barrera roja, comenzaron ambos erizos a golpear el núcleo del monstruo, lentamente, la velocidad de rotación que mantenían ambos erizos comenzó a aumentar, con ello, el núcleo del monstruo comenzó a ser atravesado poco a poco por ambos Sonic, una ráfaga amarilla rodeaba a los dos erizos azules, después de una cantidad de segundos presionando, ambos Sonic finalmente atravesaron el núcleo del monstruo, rompiéndolo en pedazos, al instante, todo se tornó blanco

"Te… te maldigo… ¡SONIC!" las voces de los Eggman y un gruñido infernal del Time Eater se perdieron en el vacio

Después, el mundo había sido restaurado, cada zona volvió a su respectivo puesto y era, en el presente, un perro caliente con mostaza envuelto en una cinta roja caía del cielo, dicho perro caliente cayó en las manos de Sonic mayor, el cual le dio una mordida inmediatamente "aún está caliente… ¡viaje temporal!" al momento después el Sonic joven apareció en frente del mayor, luego, detrás de la mesa donde estaban el pastel y otras cosas, comenzaron a aparecer todos quienes se juntaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sonic, esta vez, Silver y Shadow también se encontraban en el lote, al ver todos que estaban devuelta, tal cual, todos dieron un grito de satisfacción, excepto Shadow, Silver y Espio

"debo admitirlo, no estuviste nada mal Sonic" dijo Knuckles evitando elogiar lo más posible a su primer rival

"¡¿NADA MAL? ¡estuvo maravilloso!" Amy, como siempre, elogió a Sonic de sobremanera, al mismo tiempo que golpeó a Knuckles lanzándolo contra el solitario árbol bajo el que se realizaba la fiesta

"¿tantos son los que colecciona? Wow… ¿dónde colocan todos esos Rings dorados?" a unos metros, venían ambos Tails, el mayor y el menor

"sabes algo… no lo sé, siempre me olvido de preguntar" contestó Tails mayor rascándose la cabeza, así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, todos conversaban todo lo que podían, en especial Sonic y Tails con sus respectivos alias del pasado

"ha sido genial hacer equipo contigo, ahora tienes algo que puedes practicar en el futuro… quiero decir, el pasado…" Sonic se rascó la cabeza ante la aparente confusión "sabes lo que quiero decir…" Sonic joven movió la cabeza en señal de sí, luego, extendió sus palmas y con los pulgares se apuntó a la cabeza, Sonic mayor entendió que debía observarlo

El pequeño Sonic dio un salto y concentró su energía para hacer un turbo aéreo, el cual, después de avanzar no más de diez centímetros, se deshizo y Sonic joven cayó al suelo de cabeza, Sonic mayor se preocupó un poco y luego comenzó a aplaudir

"¡viejo, genial! Y solo te volverás mejor" el pequeño se rascó la cabeza, en eso, Tails joven y mayor se acercaron a los erizos

"¡ahí está nuestra era!" el pequeño Tails apuntó a un portal temporal, el cual mostraba del otro lado la zona de Green Hill, Sonic pequeño miró a su mejor amigo y le asintió con la cabeza, el mayor se acercó al Sonic menor y le levantó la palma, a lo que el pequeño respondió con un 'dame esos cinco'. Tails joven voló y se dio una vuelta en el aire, para luego chocar sus dos palmas con el mayor, entonces, ambos pequeños comenzaron a correr hacia el portal

"¡Hey Sonic, disfruta tu futuro, porque será genial!" gritó Sonic, dándole un último adiós a su antiguo yo, a lo que todos, excepto Shadow, siguieron "bien, aquí tenemos una fiesta ¿no?"

Así comenzaron nuevamente la fiesta de Sonic, sin duda, cumplir 20 años no es algo que ocurra todos los días y todos tenían eso presente, aunque Shadow desde el principio no quiso estar ahí, Rouge le dijo de la fiesta, pero él prefirió completar misiones como agente de la G.U.N., Silver por su lado, no había recibido la invitación, él se había instalado en el pasado hace ya un tiempo, pero por ciertos motivos, la invitación no llegó a la puerta de su casa, por lo que estaba contento de participar, aunque tuvieron que convencerlo de que le habían enviado invitación, ya que desde su punto de vista, él no había sido invitado, después de todo, la celebración continuó, se sentaron y comieron un rato, como una fiesta cualquiera

En algún lado, Eggman estaba tomando un poco de aire, luego gruñó un poco y habló "¿estás seguro que viste una puerta por aquí?"

Un Eggman más pequeño pero más gordo se acerco "¿qué? ¡tú fuiste el que dijo que vio una puerta por aquí!"

"sé que fue uno de los dos, cállate y sigue buscando" Eggman mayor le hiso una seña de silencio al menor y comenzaron a buscar otra vez"

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, ambos Eggman se recostaron y ahí quedaron

"¿qué hora es?" preguntó el menor

"es exactamente la misma hora de cuando preguntaste hace un rato y será exactamente la misma hora para cuando preguntes después ¡no hay hora aquí!" respondió el mayor algo molesto

"solo déjame decir que este fue un brillante plan que a ti se te ocurrió" respondió el pequeño poniéndose de pie

"no te presumas sobre ello, será tú plan muy pronto" dijo el mayor apuntando con el dedo a su contraparte

"voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida a olvidarlo" dijo el menor casi susurrando

"oí eso" dijo el mayor

"¿ganamos alguna vez?" preguntó el menor ya molesto

"eso depende de tu definición de ganar" dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie igual

"¡derrotar a Sonic!"

"oh… entonces no…" el mayor se cubrió el rostro de vergüenza

"eso no me da mucha esperanza…" el menor se rascó la cabeza desilusionado "tal vez deba volver y conseguir mi licencia de profesor" se irguió y jugueteó con el bigote al hablar

"¡esa no es una mala idea! ¡siempre me ha gustado decirle a los demás qué hacer!"

Y la fiesta de Sonic aún continúa…

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Como probablemente habrán notado, es solo el final del juego novelizado a mi estilo, lo más probable es que el capítulo siguiente lo suba inmediatamente después de este o sino, al día siguiente, de ahí en adelante, la historia será original. Esto fue más que nada para dar a entender que la historia ocurre inmediatamente después del juego.<p>

Como asumo notaron igual, este Prólogo es bastante corto, pero es solo por ser el prólogo, los capítulos siguientes serán mucho más largos.

Bien, nada más que decir, no pediré Reviews en este Capítulo, solo por tratarse de una novelización de algo conocido, pero sí les pediré que vean el siguiente capítulo, ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia definitivamente.

¡Ahí los veo entonces!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	2. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¡Aloha! como dije en el Prólogo, el Capítulo uno estaría disponible muy pronto y es que aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia, todo lo que necesitan saber para leer se encuentra en el Prólogo

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"<p>

"¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba el joven erizo "¿Por qué cuando la veo…?"

Se encontraba sentado en un árbol, en una rama, no muy alto, veía como sus demás amigos observaban a Sonic jugar al popular 'ponle la aureola al Chao', él igual observaba, mientras jugaba con unas hojas del mismo árbol en el que se encontraba, las hacía formar diferentes figuras.

Las voces de todos se escuchaban dando indicaciones "¡más abajo, no, no tanto, arriba, arriba, ahora derecha Sonic, derecha!" se lograba escuchar entre tantas voces

"¿Por qué tan cerrado, mí joven amigo?" Silver escuchó una voz a su derecha, se giró para ver quién era, las hojas que hacía bailar cayeron al suelo

"¿uh?" Silver diferenció a su acompañante, era un camaleón púrpura, con un gran cuerno amarillo en la frente, se encontraba en una rama algo más alta, en el mismo árbol, pero no estaba sentado, estaba colgado boca abajo "Espio… ¿siempre tienes que aparecer de la nada tan misteriosamente?" Silver sonrió a ceño fruncido

"Ya me conoces… ¿por qué no ayudas a Sonic como los demás a ponerle esa aureola al Chao?"

"No me gustan mucho esos juegos… además, me parece un poco extraño que, recién cumplidos sus veinte años, siga jugando a eso…" contestó Silver, dirigiendo su mirada al grupo que se encontraba abajo "¿y tú? Meditando como siempre supongo"

"sí, además, tengo una opinión igual a la tuya, pero debes saber que fueron Cream y Charmy los que le pidieron a Sonic que jugara y Sonic no tiene cara de decirles que no a ninguno de ellos" Sonrió Espio, quién miraba a su compañero Charmy y a la pequeña Cream entusiasmados de que Sonic le haya atinado al Chao, Sonic procedió a ofrecerle la venda de los ojos a Cream, quién se la puso y comenzó a jugar "pero, dejando de lado eso, te noto algo… consternado, ¿te sucede algo?" Silver se puso algo serio con la pregunta, si, algo lo inquietaba y su acompañante lo quería saber

"Eres mi amigo Espio… (Sonic Rivals 2) supongo que puedo contártelo" Espio se acomodo en la rama, sentándose en la que esté más cerca de Silver "verás… lo que me sucede es que… desde que decidí quedarme en este tiempo, (asumo que después de los Sonic Rivals, Silver se quedó a vivir en el presente) he tenido extrañas inquietudes, especialmente, cuando me encuentro cerca de ella" Silver hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, indicándole a Espio que viera a un punto entre el grupo

"¿Mm…?" Espio vio donde Silver le dijo y vio que Cream le ofrecía la venda a Blaze, una joven gata color violeta claro, muy bella, Blaze prefería no jugar y negaba la venda con las manos, Cream insistía "¿Blaze?" Silver asintió con la cabeza

"Si… no sé por qué… pero cuando me encuentro cerca de ella, me siento… lleno de energía… me siento, feliz, alegre y contento" Silver no dejó de mirar a Blaze qué finalmente había accedido a tratar de jugar

"Claramente te sientes atraído por ella" dijo Espio sin dudas

"Lo pensé… y bueno… sí, lo admito, me atrae, me gusta, pero no es solo eso" contestó Silver, aún mirando a Blaze como trataba de encontrar la cabeza del Chao para ponerle la aureola

"¿qué más?" Espio dirigió su mirada a Silver

"al mismo tiempo que me anima estar cerca de ella… una pena interior me inunda… y ni siquiera sé por qué… es decir… no le ha ocurrido nada, pero cuando la veo, parada en algún lado cerca de mí, me apeno" concluyó Silver a ojos cerrados

"mm…" Espio cerró los ojos para pensar un poco, luego los abrió para hablar "¿qué clase de pena exactamente? Pena relacionada con ira, alegría, dolor, tú dilo, la pena siempre está acompañada de otro sentimiento"

"es una pena… es… bueno… es difícil de explicar, es como si me apenara verla estable en frente mío… como si no la hubiese visto hace mucho tiempo… y es muy raro…" dijo Silver, quién habló mirando su palma iluminada

"¿raro?" dijo Espio, quién se había confundido un poco con la última frase

"Espio… ¡la conozco muy poco! Casi al mismo grado de lo que conozco a Tails o a Knuckles, la única oportunidad que he estado y compartido con ella fue en el parque de Eggman hace un tiempo (Sonic Colors versión DS), eso es todo, no sé por qué, ambos, alegría y pena me inundan cuando la veo ¡llega a ser insoportable!" Silver iba a golpear el tronco, pero Espio dio un rápido brinco a la rama de Silver y detuvo su mano

"Controla tu temperamento amigo, te puede jugar en contra en algún momento" Espio soltó la mano de Silver y se devolvió a su rama "mira… lo que me dices es muy extraño, la verdad es que nunca he estado frente a algo así, pero, te aseguro, que si te acercas a ella, de una u otra forma, tus dudas y molestias se aclararán tarde o temprano, conócela, háblale y tu mente se abrirá y te mostrará qué ocurre" concluyó Espio a brazos cruzados

"Eres alguien muy sabio Espio… y también mi amigo más cercano, supongo que no me queda otra alternativa que hacerte caso" Silver sonrió a Espio

"Je…" Espio hizo un pequeño gesto de risa "es como si el tiempo, el espacio y tu mente hubiesen conspirado al mismo tiempo para hacerte sentir como te sientes ahora" Silver se limitó a imitar el gesto de su amigo

"¡Señor Silver! ¡Señor Espio! ¡vengan, es hora de cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños al Señor Sonic!" Silver y Espio dirigieron sus miradas hacia abajo, ahí estaba la pequeña Cream agitando sus brazos, muy contenta, los llamaba para qué bajaran

"bueno, será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto y bajemos, Sonic no cumple veinte años todos los días" Espio, al terminar su línea, dio un salto y cayó a un costado de Cream, Silver suspiró y utilizó su telequinesis para flotar, sus pies ganaron un pequeño brillo verde al hacerlo, bajó, cayendo al costado vacío de Cream

"¡vengan!" Cream los tomó a los dos de las manos y los llevó al lugar donde estaba la mesa con el pastel de cumpleaños de Sonic

Todos rodeaban dicha mesa, Amy encendió las veinte velas que estaban en el pastel, luego lo levantó y se colocó cerca de Sonic, enfrente de él específicamente, antes de comenzar a cantar, Vector levantó la mano un poco y comenzó a hablar "¡hazlo rápido Sonic! Antes de que todos seamos succionados por una fuerza misteriosa hacia otro tiempo…" todo rieron, excepto Shadow y Espio, luego, Amy comenzó a contar

"uno…dos… ¡tres!"

_Cumpleaños feliz_

_Te deseamos a ti_

_¡Cumpleaños querido Sonic! _aquí, Knuckles se detuvo y pensó un poco. _¿Querido?_

_Qué los cumplas feliz…_

"¡pide tres deseos Sonic!" dijo Tails sonriendo

Sonic se llevó la mano al mentón y pensó unos segundos, luego, sopló todas las velas, al apagarse la última vela, todos aplaudieron, excepto Shadow "¡esa estuvo difícil, es decir, con amigos como ustedes, qué más podría pedir! ¡Gracias, son los mejores!" dijo Sonic sonriendo

"oh, creo que sé cual fue uno de esos tres…" Tails llevó su mano a su espalda y sacó un pan con una salchicha y mostaza "¡aquí tienes Sonic, un perro caliente gratis!"

"¡hey, estas cosas funcionan, y rápido, gracias Tails, es un deseo cumplido entonces!" dijo Sonic, recibiendo el perro caliente, para proceder inmediatamente a darle un mordisco

"¡Deja espacio para el pastel Sonic!" dijo Charmy entre todas las risas que había en el grupo, luego, Knuckles y Vector se miraron y sonrieron con maldad en sus rostros

"¿listo?" dijo Vector

"he esperado por esto durante años ¡vamos!"

Ambos fueron donde Sonic, Vector le hizo un candado en el cuello, cosa que no pudiera escapar, Knuckles tomó el pastel de las manos de Amy y se acercó a Sonic, la sonrisa malvada de Knuckles les dio a todos una idea de lo que podría ocurrir, por lo que todos se limitaron a observar, algunos se llevaron la palma a la frente y otros sonreían, finalmente, Knuckles sujetó la cabeza de Sonic con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetó el pastel, Sonic, rindiéndose, cerró los ojos

"¡feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" Dijeron los dos, Knuckles estrelló el pastel contra el rostro de Sonic, no con mucha fuerza, pero alcanzó para que pedazos del pastel saltaran para todos lados, no fueron muy grandes, pero a todos les llegó un poco en la cara, a Amy, Tails, Knuckles y Vector les cubrió el rostro

Pero Silver, antes de que le llegaran, los detuvo con su telequinesis, también detuvo los que le iban a llegar a Cream y a Blaze, que estaban a sus lados "buena atrapada Silver" dijo Blaze

"Gracias" respondió Silver sonriendo

"¡oh sí! ¡eso fue genial! ¡háganlo de nuevo!" Dijo Charmy, que giraba alrededor de sí mismo en el aire, estaba lleno de pastel

"esos dos están locos" dijo Rouge, mientras se limpió el pastel que tenía debajo de los ojos y se lo echó a la boca "déjame limpiarte Shadow" Rouge llevó sus dedos a la frente de Shadow, que estuvo completamente estático durante el esparcimiento del pastel, la murciélago quitó trozos de crema de la frente del erizo negro, él no se movió "¿quieres?" Rouge ofreció la crema de sus dedos a Shadow

"Gracias" Shadow descruzó sus brazos y con la mano derecha tomó la crema que estaba en los dedos de Rouge y se la llevó a la boca

"¡Gracias Señor Silver, esta ropa es nueva!" dijo Cream

"No hay de qué ¿quieres?" Silver, que aún tenía trozos de pastel sujetados con su telequinesis, le ofreció a Cream que tomara unos pocos

"¡gracias!" Cream tomó unos cuantos y se los echó a la boca

"¿quieres, Blaze?" Silver los acercó a Blaze

"Claro, gracias" Blaze tomó unos cuantos pedazos y se los echó a la boca

"De nada" Silver le sonrió a Blaze y ella también a él, Silver procedió a comer los últimos pedazos que tenía flotando al frente suyo

"¡jajajajaja! Eso fue ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡dame esos cinco Vector!" Knuckles levantó su mano y chocó su palma con la de Vector, ambos ignoraron el echó de que estaban completamente cubiertos de crema y trozos de pastel

Vector se auto lamió todo el hocico, limpiándose el rostro también "¡wow, el pastel está muy bueno, te felicito Amy!" Vector levantó sus pulgares a Amy

"…" Amy no dijo nada, aún con pastel en su rostro tembló un poco y finalmente comenzó a golpear a Knuckles y a Vector con su martillo

Tails, que tenía la cara completamente llena de pastel, se limpió los ojos para ver y pasó su lengua por su boca para poder hablar bien "fue divertido, pero a Amy le molestó porque ella hizo el pastel junto con Cream… y bueno era para ti Sonic… así que… ya sabes"

Sonic, que tenía todo el rostro con crema, chocolate y algunas velas, rio un poco "bueno, aún así ¡estaba delicioso, gracias por el pastel Amy! "

Amy dejó de golpear a Vector y a Knuckles y miró a Sonic "¡lo sabía, sabía que con este pastel te enamorarías de mi! ¡Oh Sonic!" Amy guardó su martillo y se abalanzó a Sonic, como ha hecho eso durante años prácticamente, Sonic solo suspiró y miró a Knuckles y a Vector

"Supongo que lo disfrutaron" dijo Sonic sonriendo a sus dos amigos, ambos estaban en el suelo y con moretones, de todas formas, levantaron sus pulgares "lo suponía, de todas formas ¡igual estuvo genial!"

Después, todos rieron nuevamente, excepto Shadow y Espio, quienes estaban la mayoría del tiempo de brazos cruzados, aunque Espio sonreía lo que Shadow no

"Supongo que es hora de continuar la fiesta ¡quién quiere jugar a atrapar al Wisp!" Tails terminó de limpiarse los últimos pedazos de pastel y sacó un muñeco de una criatura Wisp azul muy parecido a Yacker "el más rápido se ganará… ¡cuatro perros calientes! ¡con salsa extra!"

Al oír la palabra 'rápido' Shadow y Espio descruzaron sus brazos, Sonic miró a Tails e inmediatamente, se colocó en un punto determinado, listo y ansioso a partir "¡muy bien, de aquí hasta donde amigo, tú dilo!"

"¡que sea de aquí hasta… mi laboratorio! ¡Ida y vuelta! ¡iré a colocar el Wisp a la puerta de mi laboratorio!" Tails fue corriendo a su avión, que estaba estacionado a un costado del lugar de la celebración, luego procedió a volar, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

"¿carrera? Shadow ¿por qué no…? ¿Shadow?" Rouge no lo notó, pero Shadow se había posicionado a un lado de Sonic "este hombre nunca cambiará…" Rouge se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

"Muy bien… ¡no sabía que te gustaban los perros calientes amigo!" Sonic sonrió a Shadow

"Deberías saber que para una carrera siempre estoy disponible, más si es una contra ti" Shadow hizo tronar su cuello para ambos lados "además, estas cosas suelen animarme"

"¡je! Pues, alimentemos ese "ánimo"." dijo Sonic, haciendo la señal de las comillas con los dedos

"no piensen que estarán solos… siempre me gusta probar nuevos retos, esto ayudará a mi entrenamiento" Shadow y Sonic vieron a la derecha y notaron a Espio, listo para correr

"esto se está poniendo interesante ¡entre más, mejor!" dijo Sonic alegre ante la presencia de Espio para correr contra él y Shadow

"tú lo has dicho Sonic" a la izquierda, los tres divisaron a Blaze, que estiraba sus piernas "hace bastante que no corro, quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar si es contra ustedes tres"

Los corredores sonrieron, excepto Shadow, pasados unos minutos, Sonic recibió una llamada de Tails, llevó su mano a su muñeca y vio la imagen de su amigo en un comunicador portátil que el zorro de dos colas le había regalado hace unos minutos "¡Bien Sonic, he colocado el muñeco en un poste justo al lado de mi laboratorio, el primero que lleve al Wisp de regreso a la mesa donde estaba el pastel, gana!"

Sonic entonces le dio la señal a sus amigos para que se prepararan "muy bien ¿listos todos?"

"Señor Silver ¿por qué no corres con ellos?" preguntó Cream a Silver, que se encontraba al lado de ella aún

"vamos Cream, sabes que no soy ni la mitad de rápido de lo que Sonic o Blaze sean, tú eres más rápida que yo" dijo Silver sonriendo de brazos cruzados

"Pero Blaze va a correr ¿no quieres correr junto con ella?" Cream hablaba emocionada, tratando de convencer a Silver para que corriera con sus otros cuatro amigos

"bueno…" Silver se sonrojó un poco, luego cambió su mirada a Cream "¿y qué tiene que ver que Blaze corra?" dijo tratando de evitar la sensación de incomodidad que la pequeña Cream le había causado y es que, a Silver The Hedgehog, le habría **encantado** correr junto a Blaze, pero obviamente, Cream no debía notarlo

"¡no, nada!" Cream se cubrió la boca e hizo señales a Silver de que se callaría, aunque Silver seguía sonrojado

"¿Listos?" Amy tenía un pañuelo con el cual iba a dar la partida, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze y Espio se pusieron en posición "¡Fuera!" Amy agitó el pañuelo en señal de partida, los cuatro salieron a una increíble velocidad, dejando una fuerte onda de viento detrás suyo, fuego en el caso de Blaze, el resto solo miró como se alejaban sus amigos

"aunque si… me gustaría ser más rápido…" Dijo Silver mirando el fuego que quedó en el camino.

Unas tres horas después, Sonic jugaba con el juguete del Wisp, lanzándolo y agarrándolo en el aire, eran más o menos las 8:30 de la noche, los doce animales antropomórficos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que prendieron con la ayuda de Blaze, utilizaron la madera de unos cercos que había alrededor para crearla y la gata flameante hizo el resto, Vector era el que se encontraba hablando a todos

"y después, Espio con sus súper habilidades ninja, se infiltró en la peligrosa base de Eggman sin que él lo supiera, mientras yo…" fue interrumpido por Amy

"¿y cómo exactamente podría Eggman haberlo notado si ni siquiera estaba ahí?"

"shhh… aún no termino, como decía, yo destruía las puertas de en frente y Charmy lanzaba unas pequeñas bombas por el techo, mientras nosotros acabábamos con esa base y los robots por fuera, Espio implantó una bomba en su interior, no sin recoger antes lo que nos habían pedido que encontráramos" Vector le contaba a sus amigos uno de los tantos trabajos que le han tocado a la ahora famosa agencia de detectives 'Team Chaotix', mientras contaba su historia hacía diversos gestos tratando de emular la situación ahí mismo "era un tubo de… em… ¿cómo se llamaba Espio?"

"un tubo contenedor de Napalm Radioactivo Grado 6, de tercer tipo, con bioquímicos rojos"respondió Espio, que se encontraba al lado derecho de Vector

"¡sí, eso! Bien, Espio trajo el Napalm e inmediatamente, comenzamos a escapar, los robots asesinos de Eggman nos perseguían, habían desde aquellas cosas rojas de tamaño pequeño, hasta mini réplicas del Egg Emperor, de las cuales, una me alcanzó y me hizo esta cicatriz" Vector se quitó el audífono y mostró una pequeña cicatriz en el costado inferior de la oreja derecha, tenía unos seis puntos "luego, cuando estuvimos a una distancia suficiente, destruimos a los robots que nos perseguían y Espio procedió a activar el interruptor y…"

Charmy dio un gran salto "¡BOOM! ¡la base de Eggman salió volando a mas de 100 metros al aire! ¡FUE ASOMBROSO!"

"luego nos encargamos de entregar el Napalm y presentar nuestro informe al cliente, bastante sencillo" agregó Espio

"sí, no sé que querría ese sujeto con tal energía, pero pagó bien, así que, no es algo que nos incumba mucho" dijo Vector de brazos cruzados "además, nos dijo que era clasificado, así que no lo sabríamos de todas maneras"

"wow, y pensar que hace algunos años, solo los contrataba Eggman, ahora los buscan por todos lados" dijo Tails contento por el éxito de los Chaotix

"jejeje, no es por presumir, pero ya tenemos 10 ofertas pendientes que responder, pero nos tomamos el día libre por mi buen amigo Sonic" Vector levantó el pulgar a Sonic, este le respondió de la misma manera

"bah, Shadow, Omega y yo tenemos más trabajo aún en la G.U.N., aunque no nos pagan tan bien como deberían, es decir, hacemos lo mismo que ustedes, pero le agregan espinas, ruedas gigantes que nos persiguen, a veces asesinos en serie y muchos robots y solo recibimos comida para dos siendo que somos tres, pero por suerte Omega es un robot" dijo Rouge terminando con una risa, Shadow, a su lado, solo hizo un pequeño gruñido característico de él

"wow, todos tienen trabajos y vidas muy emocionantes ¡espero llegar a tener un trabajo así cuando sea grande!" Dijo Cream con sus dos manos juntas

"¡Chao Chao!" Cheese, como siempre, dio una vuelta en el aire al terminar Cream su frase

"no lo creas, mi vida no es muy emocionante que digamos… todo el día es cuidar la misma gema… sería al menos entretenido que hablara… o que supiera jugar cartas" dijo Knuckles rascándose la cabeza

"es cierto… hablando de eso ¿quién la está cuidando ahora?" preguntó Tails al Equidna

"pues le pedí a Shade que la cuidara, solo por hoy"

"¿Shade? ¿Por qué no quiso venir ella a la fiesta Señor Knuckles?" preguntó Cream

"a decir verdad, no tengo idea, antes de pedirle que la cuidara, le pregunté si quería venir, pero dijo que no, sin motivo alguno" contestó Knuckles rascándose la cabeza

"hey, hablando de ausentes ¿qué hay de Omega?" preguntó Sonic, aún jugando con el Wisp

"le asignaron un trabajo en el que se necesitaba a alguien que pudiera soportar 300 grados de calor, además, creo que a la pequeña Cream le da un poco de miedo" dijo Rouge moviendo su mirada a Cream

"no es que el Señor robot me de miedo… es que a veces es muy violento… y eso no me gusta…" dio Cream bajando algo la cabeza

"te entiendo cariño, pero ¿no crees que a veces Shadow o Espio pueden ser igual de violentos?" dijo Rouge mofándose, los dos mencionados, gruñeron con los brazos cruzados

"hmph…" salió de sus bocas

"solo bromeo Shadow" dijo Rouge golpeando la espalda de Shadow, el erizo negro hizo caso omiso a todo

"bueno, como sea ¿y Big?" preguntó de nuevo el erizo azul

"qué crees tú" dijo Amy

"¿pescando a su rana Froggy de nuevo?" intuyó Sonic, Amy asintió con la cabeza "bueno, es su mejor amigo, qué más podría esperarse de él, eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen"

"sí, así como la vez en que me salvaste de Eggman Nega y su trampa de las cartas" rió Tails

"Shadow también me salvó de ese sujeto" Rouge sonrió a su amigo, Shadow se mantuvo igual

_Eso me recuerda algo... _"saben, todos estos años nos han pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero hay alguien aquí que es aún un misterio para muchos y que creo que no se ubica muy bien aún en el grupo" Sonic sonreía, quería que uno de sus amigos hablara "Silver, amigo, no nos has dicho mucho este día, háblanos"

"¿yo?" dijo el erizo plateado, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo, todos lo miraron, se sintió bastante observado

"sí, Silver, todo lo que sé de ti es que eres del futuro y que viniste al pasado para detener los planes de Eggman Nega, nada más, cuéntanos de ti" dijo Sonic sonriendo aún

"bueno…" Silver estaba algo nervioso ¿por dónde empezar?

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>muy bien, conoceremos un poco de la historia de Silver, el personaje que según Sonic, es del que menos se sabe entre todos los que están ahí, parece ser interesante<p>

en el Prólogo no pedí Reviews porque novelicé algo ya mostrado en un juego, pero ahora que la historia ha comenzado les pido Reviews para este Capítulo (¡porfis!)

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	3. Nega

¡Aloha! no subí este capítulo para tener unos cuantos reviews en el anterior, gracias a los tres que comentaron el capítulo y aprecio mucho lo que cada uno puso en estos, como no les podía agradecer por interno, pues les agradezco aquí :), de vuelta con la historia, el pasado de Silver será revelado (siempre tener en cuenta de que es un FanFic) así que no más espera y vamos al siguiente capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: "Nega"<p>

La fogata aún estaba encendida y los 12 animales la rodeaban aún, Blaze se encargaba de avivarla cada vez que caía, todos miraban fijamente a Silver, esperando a que comenzara a contar

"entonces, Silver, cuéntanos de ti, como es tu tiempo, tus gustos y todas esas cosas" dijo Tails ansioso por escuchar

"ok…" el joven erizo plateado se decidió a hablar "como saben, vengo del futuro, de 200 años en el futuro exactamente…mi futuro… no es tan brillante como su presente, no es un infierno, pero podría ser mejor, es decir, hay algunos pueblos y países que han vuelto a la dictadura… se notan mucho más las diferencias de clases sociales, los pobres prácticamente trabajan para los ricos… el vandalismo es considerablemente mayor que en este tiempo y la pena de muerte abunda en casi todo el mundo y es aplicada muy seguidamente, donde yo crecí, es una lugar tranquilo, lejos principalmente de los maltratos sociales. Como a todo el mundo prácticamente, desde muy pequeños se nos enseña a controlar la telequinesis, nadie nace con eso en mi tiempo, solo se conocen formas y caminos muy fáciles de controlarla" Silver comenzó a remover pasto con sus poderes, para demostrar la telequinesis "la mayoría tiene una fácil capacidad de dominarla, a mi me costó muchísimo… y admito que aún tengo problemas para controlarla del todo"

"es muy parecida a mi phyroquinesis" señaló Blaze "se nos enseña desde pequeños"

"desde muy temprano quise mover cosas grandes, a los 6 años intentaba levantar autos, algo complicado para adolecentes con experiencia, en verdad era una molestia no poder lograrlo" Dijo Silver sonriendo "y es que a esa edad, estaba muy entusiasmado con lograr ser más fuerte que todo el mundo… ya que debía valerme por mí mismo, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 4 años…"

La sonrisa de Silver desapareció y él bajó su cabeza, Cream se comenzó a colocar triste y Blaze, que evitaba mostrarse más sorprendida que los demás, colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Silver, los otros escuchaban seriamente la historia de Silver, no quisieron interrumpir, ya que él se estaba abriendo a ellos y es que, de una u otra forma, debían escucharlo en algún momento, aunque Amy se había colocado las manos en la boca y Tails y Charmy habían colocado unos rostros tristes

"la persona que los eliminó… nunca la he encontrado… hace unos años, cuando cumplí los 14, me dijeron que mis dos padres dieron una batalla fenomenal contra este sujeto, pero el enemigo fue muy poderoso, acabó con mi madre, mi padre desató todo el poder que tenía para acabar con el bastardo, lo que consumió toda su energía vital, haciéndolo caer, perdiendo la batalla, sus energías y la vida, me han dicho que quien acabó con ellos tenía un alma negra, casi sin vida, lo único que recuerdan todos, es su maligna y maniática risa, yo dormía en casa cuando ocurrió el incidente, trataron de convencerme con historias como que mis padres habían ido a una misión secreta o algo así, pero me dijeron la verdad a los 5 años, comencé a entrenar desde ya, preparándome para encontrar al responsable, pero nunca lo hallé, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, entonces, pasado el tiempo, apareció Eggman Nega en mi época, se convirtió en mi rival y he luchado con él desde los 9 años casi, hasta hoy, que tengo casi 20 años, es algo así como tu rivalidad con Eggman, Sonic" Silver miró a Sonic, quien se encontraba atento a todo lo que decía el joven erizo

"Silver… tu vida ha sido muy dura… lo lamento mucho" dijo Amy algo triste por el erizo plateado

"¿de qué hablas Amy? Sí… mis padres están muertos… pero, a decir verdad, nunca los conocí, es decir, a los 4 años uno difícilmente tiene la capacidad de recordar, no recuerdo sus rostros ni nada, mi vida ha sido muy buena sin contar eso, es decir, si, me habría encantado conocerlos y quererlos, pero…" Silver se detuvo aquí, luego sonrió "con ustedes, todo este tiempo que he estado en el pasado, he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, ustedes hacen que el hecho de que mis padres no estén se me olvide por completo" Silver sonrió a Cream que estaba a punto de llorar por la historia de Silver, luego le acarició la cabeza con la palma y después miró a su otro costado y le sonrió a Blaze, ambas estaban a los lados de Silver "haber… qué más les puedo contar…"

"si tus padres estaban… bueno… ausentes ¿quién te crió?" preguntó Vector

"la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la pasaba solo, entrenando, pero quien me dio un lugar para dormir fue una Leona anciana que vivía a las afueras de lo que en esta época se conoce como Station Square, era una casa pequeña, hecha solo para dos personas, antes era de ella y su esposo, pero después de que este falleciera, la anciana me acogió y me dio un lugar para vivir" Silver rió un poco al recordar aquella anciana que lo crió "ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca le pagué por los 5 años que me mantuvo"

"¿solo 5?" preguntó Amy, calculando la edad de Silver, esa no es ni la mitad de su vida

"si, después de los 9 años, decidí viajar solo por el mundo, en eso conocí a Nega, comenzando una de mis mayores rivalidades de mi vida, luego de 2 años viajando solo y luchando con Nega, decidí volver donde la anciana para decir hola… pero al llegar, me di cuenta de algo horrible, la ciudad había sido devastada por un terremoto al año después de mi partida, me dediqué a buscar a la anciana, solo para enterarme que ella estaba entre las víctimas del sismo"

Esta vez, las cuatro hembras se cubrieron las bocas de la impresión, Espio y Knuckles se descruzaron los brazos y Shadow se limitó a levantar una ceja

"no pasó mucho antes de que Nega pudiera construir una base en lo que quedó de la ciudad" continuó Silver "le fue muy fácil, al enterarme de ello, yo mismo fui y destruí ese lugar, sin duda, fue difícil, era mi primera gran batalla y donde por fin aprendí a levantar camiones con mis poderes, en fin, después de eso, pasaron 3 años en los que me entrené y luché contra Nega y finalmente, ocurrió todo el tema de las cartas, cuando Nega vino a esta época y descubrí el viaje en el tiempo, un año después volvió a ocurrir y desde entonces, me quedé a vivir en este tiempo, sinceramente, un tiempo mucho mejor del que yo vengo" concluyó Silver sonriendo a todos

"linda historia chico" dijo Shadow, cruzado de brazos, su profunda voz hizo que Silver lo mirara con una atentamente "te entiendo, pero, si en algunos momentos todas estas pérdidas te afectan, olvídalas, tal como yo olvidé mi pasado maldito, tú olvida lo maldito de tu pasado" Shadow mantuvo su rostro serio como lo ha hecho toda la tarde, pero sus palabras hacen notar que la historia de Silver le llamó la atención

"gracias Shadow" Silver sonrió al erizo negro, este solo cerró los ojos

"¿Por qué no eres así conmigo Shadow?" dijo Rouge en tono de broma, la mayoría rió al comentario

"vaya… qué día más interesante… primero somos succionados por una fuerza capaz de controlar el espacio y el tiempo… y ahora estamos pasando una linda tarde todos juntos ¡ha sido un día muy genial!" comentó Tails

"es verdad, algo raro y loco, pero qué demonios, nuestros días siempre son así" Sonic rió a su comentario, unos cuantos del grupo rieron también, luego, Sonic miró a Silver y le levantó el pulgar, Silver lo imitó con una sonrisa

"bien… les he contado un resumen de mi pasado, o mi futuro mejor dicho ¿quién de ustedes nos cuenta algo para seguir conversando?" dijo Silver

"¿qué te gustaría saber, Silver?" dijo Knuckles

"a ver… hay algo qué me he estado preguntando hace un tiempo ¿cuántos de ustedes dominan la Súper Forma? En mi tiempo solo aquellos que utilizan el poder interno de manera correcta la pueden ocupar y he estado entrenando lo más que puedo para conseguirla" Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze y Tails levantaron la mano, bueno, en vez de Shadow, Rouge le apuntó a él

"¿allá son capaces de llegar a ella de forma natural?" preguntó Amy

"sí, la Chaos Emerald están ausentes en nuestro tiempo, llevan más de cien años ausentes, por lo que el conseguir la súper forma ha formado parte del entrenamiento de todos en mi tiempo" contestó Silver

"¿más de cien años? ¿qué les ocurrió?" preguntó Cream

"no tengo idea, como desaparecieron, ya casi nadie las menciona, solo están presentes en libros o cosas así, pero viéndolo de cierto modo, prefiero tener acceso a las Esmeraldas para transformarme, ya que, de manera natural, podría tomarme unos 20 años contando desde ahora"

"¿qué hay de la Hyper forma?" preguntó Sonic

"la única persona que logró llegar a ella, fue un topo, murió unos días después debido a la vejez, era un ermitaño, dicen que comenzó a entrenar a los 5 años, logró la súper forma a los 55 años y la Hyper forma, a los 95 años, después de hacerla, pasó una semana completa en su hogar, sin salir ni nada, fue encontrado muerto en su hogar, el desgaste físico de la Hyper forma a esa edad hizo que su cansado y añejo corazón se detuviera mientras dormía" Silver meditó unos segundos después de contar la historia del topo ermitaño "espera un segundo ¿cómo sabes hacerca de la Hyper forma?"

"yo la he usado" contestó Sonic

"y yo también" agregó Knuckles

"pero... ¿cómo?" Silver sin duda se sorprendió al oír la noticia, sus amigos de 20 años, hicieron lo que un ermitaño de su tiempo dominó en 90 años

"no te sorprendas mucho, solo la hemos usado una vez, con la ayuda de las Súper Emeralds" Afirmó el Equidna

"¿Súper Emeralds?" preguntó Silver

"Son las mismas esmeraldas que siempre han estado a nuestra disposición, pero se les denominan Súper cuando han sido potenciadas con el poder de la Master Emerald" explicó Tails

"¿cuándo las ocuparon?" preguntó Silver nuevamente

"hace años, éramos jóvenes, en ese momento, de todos los que están sentados aquí, yo solo conocía a Knuckles, Amy y a Tails. Con Knuckles y Tails nos vimos obligados a usarlas cuando Eggman perfeccionó la Death Egg Star" dijo Sonic

"¿Death qué?" cuestionó Silver, Blaze y los Chaotix también querían saber acerca de la estrella de Eggman

"¿has visto la guerra de las galaxias? Es como la estrella de la muerte pero con la cara de Eggman en ella" explicó Sonic

"¿Eggman…?" Silver se imaginó dicha nave, luego de ver el rostro de Eggman en una gran esfera de metal, se largó a reír, Blaze también rió un poco, Espio sonrió y Vector y Charmy rieron un poco también

"¡yo también me reí cuando la vi por primera vez!" comentó Sonic riendo un poco también

"cielos…" Silver terminó de reír "volviendo al tema de las transformaciones... La verdad es que a única vez que intenté la súper forma de manera natural, lo arruiné y casi me lesiono internamente, tuve que dormir por 20 horas seguidas al día siguiente debido a que me agoté al intentarlo"

"con la ayuda de las Esmeraldas, es pan comido" dijo Sonic

Y así pasaban las horas, hablaban de todo lo que se les venía, aventuras, como derrotaban a Eggman, poderes, transformaciones, historias personales y muchas cosas más, ninguno quedó fuera de las conversaciones en ningún momento, todos hablaban, todos contaban, todos oían.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, bueno, lo que parecía ser un lugar, dos personas discutían acerca de seguir o no sus metas

"¡esa no es una mala idea, siempre me ha gustado decirle a los demás qué hacer!" decía el más alto de los dos

"viendo como aún sigues tratando de vencer a Sonic, no me quedará otra que seguir intentándolo hasta que llegue a este momento nuevamente" dijo el segundo, algo más bajo que el primero, pero el bigote era más largo

"más te vale que así sea, o si no, desapareceré y nada de esto habrá ocurrido y quizás qué consecuencias pueda traer al transcurso del tiempo y el desarrollo del espacio…"

"supongo que sí. ¿Qué hora es?"

El más alto se golpeó la cabeza con la palma "por tercera vez, es exactamente la misma hora que cuando preguntaste las dos veces anteriores, también es exactamente la misma hora de cuando preguntes la próxima vez ¡no hay hora aquí! Por todos los cielos ¿en verdad era tan ingenuo hace unos años?"

"insúltame todo lo que quieras, te estás insultando a ti mismo" se defendió el pequeño

"olvídalo, de todas formas, si vamos a volver a nuestra designación como profesores, primero tenemos que salir de aquí"

"¿no sabes qué ocurrió con el Time Eater?" preguntó Eggman joven

"yo supongo que fue destruido por los dos Sonic, por eso estamos aquí…" respondió el Eggman mayor

"entonces… ¿estamos atrapados para siempre?" supuso Eggman Joven

"eh… eso parece…" Ambos Eggman bajaron los cabezas, resignados a la triste realidad, bueno, mejor dicho, a la aparente realidad "¿qué hacer durante toda la eternidad?" preguntó Eggman mayor

"Tengo cartas" Eggman joven sacó una pequeña baraja de cartas de su bolsillo, tenían el símbolo de Eggman en la parte trasera

"genial, póker por toda la eternidad… oh bueno" Ambos Eggman se sentaron y el más joven comenzó a barajar las cartas

De vuelta con nuestros héroes…

Pasadas las 23:30, algunos ya se debían comenzar a ir, el primero fue Knuckles "ok todo el mundo, me debo ir, Shade ha estado cuidando la Master Emerald por casi 12 horas, debo volver a mi puesto, Sonic, espero te haya gustado el pastel amigo" Knuckles rió un poco antes de seguir, Sonic solo lo miró sonriendo y de brazos cruzados "bueno, me voy, adiós" todos se despidieron de Knuckles, quien dio un gran salto y se fue planeando en dirección a Angel Island

"¡te cobraré lo del pastel, cabeza de nudillos!" gritó Sonic al alejado equidna, luego agitó su mano con una sonrisa

"Cream se quedó dormida…" todos miraron a Blaze, Cream estaba recostada en sus piernas durmiendo "prometí a su madre que la llevaría a casa, supongo que debo llevármela"

"pero la puedes recostar y seguir aquí" dijo Silver

"prefiero que no Silver, puede pescar un resfriado o algo así, Cream es mi mejor amiga y le prometí a su madre cuidarla, lo lamento, me debo ir" Blaze levantó a Cream y se comenzó a preparar para irse, Silver solo la miraba, pero luego miró a un costado y Espio le hizo una señal de que la siguiera, claramente, para compartir un rato con ella, luego miró a Sonic, quien básicamente hizo lo mismo

"espera Blaze…" Silver se comenzó a sonrojar, al mismo tiempo, la pena que mencionó antes lo comenzó a atacar

"no Silver, no me puedo quedar, debo…" Antes de terminar, Blaze fue interrumpida por Silver

"no, no es eso ¿te parece si te acompaño?" dijo el erizo plateado, algo sonrojado rascándose la cabeza

"¡oh! Bueno… prefiero hacerlo sola" Blaze igual se sonrojó un poco, esto la tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero como siempre, a ella le gusta hacer las cosas sola

"oh, vamos, es mejor… es decir, irás cargando a Cream, nunca sabes si puede pasar algo o no y es complicado defenderte con alguien encima tuyo" dijo Silver algo más calmado

"pero…" Blaze vio a Sonic, quién le dijo que sí, que era mejor, lo hizo con una seña "si… tienes razón, entonces, nos vamos, adiós a todos, Feliz cumpleaños Sonic" Blaze se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

"adiós chicos, feliz cumpleaños Sonic" dijo Silver

"buena suerte Silver…" dijo Espio sonriendo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados

"saben… esos dos tienen una química gigantesca, solo se conocen desde hace un tiempo, pero pareciera que siempre han estado juntos" Dijo Rouge, viendo como se iban dos de sus amigos

"bueno, yo digo que terminaran juntos" Dijo Vector levantando un poco los hombros y luego cruzando los brazos

"eso espero" dijo Sonic, quien vio a los dos que ya se alejaban

Silver y Blaze iban caminando por Green Hill, ambos mantenían un cierto silencio, pero Silver, ante todas sus inquietudes decidió romperlo "veo que eres muy amiga de Cream"

"sí, Cream es mi mejor amiga, es la que ha estado conmigo desde que llegué a esta dimensión, gracias a ella y Sonic, he sido capaz de hacer muchos amigos" dijo Blaze sonriendo a la durmiente Cream

"sabes, algo así me ocurre con Espio, el sujeto es frio, pero es muy comprensible, él me ayudó en parte de mi misión contra Nega y desde entonces, fue la primera persona de este tiempo a la que he llamado amigo" Dijo Silver mirando hacia atrás

"si… por todos los que están aquí, decidí quedarme en esta dimensión…"

"yo decidí quedarme en este tiempo, para, como dijo Shadow, enterrar lo maldito de mi pasado y también porque los amigos que he hecho aquí, no los encontraré en ninguna otra parte"

"¿y qué hay de tus amigos del futuro?"

Silver se incomodó con esa pregunta "no tengo amigos en mi tiempo…"

"¿no?" Blaze se impresionó con la noticia. _¿No? _Se repitió en su mente

"no… a decir verdad, he estado tan concentrado en volverme más fuerte para cumplir mis objetivos, que no he tenido tiempo para hacer amigos…" Silver sonrió después de lo que dijo "je, ahora que lo pienso, valió la pena, ya que gracias a eso me he decidido quedar en este tiempo y los conocí a ustedes… en especial a Espio, a Cream y a ti Blaze…"

"¿a mí?" preguntó Blaze algo dudosa

"si… no sé por qué, pero cerca de alguno de ustedes tres, me siento muy feliz, lleno de energía, con ganas de seguir adelante, me siento muy contento de haberme quedado en este tiempo con ustedes Blaze" Silver le sonrió a la gata flameante, aunque el comentario iba dirigido a los tres, Blaze se sonrojó de todas formas

"bueno… debo decir lo mismo… es decir, Cream, Sonic y Tú, han sido muy buenas personas conmigo, siempre estoy muy concentrada en mi trabajo, que es cuidar las Sol Emeralds y detener a…" antes de continuar, Blaze pensó algo que la intrigó bastante

"¿qué ocurre Blaze?" Silver notó la inquietud de Blaze

"es algo que no me había dado cuenta… ¿tú dices que tu Rival en tu tiempo es Eggman Nega?"

"así es…"

"ya veo… después de dejar a Cream ¿quieres pasar a mi casa un rato?"

Silver se sorprendió muchísimo con la invitación, tanto que no supo qué responder, cuando recuperó el control de su lengua, habló "¿T-Tu casa?"

"sé que sonará extraño y repentino, pero debo hablar contigo" Blaze quitó todo sonrojo de su rostro, Silver lo notó, por lo que igual se colocó algo serio

"entiendo, de acuerdo, gracias por la invitación"

Un pequeño lapso de tiempo después, llegaron a la casa de Cream, donde su madre los recibió a ambos y les invitó a tomar una taza de Té, ambos rechazaron la oferta y decidieron irse, el camino a la casa de Blaze estuvo callado, aunque no mucho ya que la gata se había instalado cerca de la casa de Cream, después de unos metros, llegaron a la casa de Blaze

"adelante" Blaze abrió su puerta con sus llaves y le pidió a Silver que pasara

"permiso…" Silver atravesó la puerta y vio la sala de estar de Blaze, era un sofá con una mesa para uno

"toma asiento ¿quieres algo para tomar?" ofreció Blaze

"sí por favor, un vaso de agua estaría bien" Silver procedió a sentarse en el sofá de Blaze, luego observó la casa, era color púrpura y tenía un par de cuadros de Blaze junto a Cream, pasado un minuto, Blaze llegó con el vaso de agua

"ten" Blaze ofreció el vaso a Silver, este lo tomó y agradeció, después le dio un sorbo y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa de al lado, Blaze tomó asiento al lado de Silver

"bien… ¿de qué querías hablarme?" preguntó Silver

"este Eggman Nega… con el que dices qué luchas… ¿cómo es exactamente?"

"pues…" Silver comenzó a recordar la inolvidable forma de su rival "es muy fácil de imaginar, es exactamente igual al Doctor Eggman, solo que con un bigote blanco y ropas de distinto color, ah y tiene…"

"unos visores color verde" Blaze habló lo último al mismo tiempo que Silver, sorprendiendo a este último un poco

"¿cómo lo supiste?"

"pues… mi enemigo, a quien confronté en esta dimensión, es el mismo hombre que tu describes Silver… Eggman Nega, pero él no viene del futuro como tú dices, él es de mí dimensión"

"¿qué dijiste?" Silver se sorprendió bastante con la noticia, el mismo hombre que ha sido su rival tantos años, ha estado luchando con Blaze alternamente, pero, sí Blaze decía la verdad, Su Eggman Nega no podía ser el mismo que el de él "¡p-pero eso es imposible! Es decir… hasta el día de hoy me ha tocado luchar una que otra vez con Nega… pero tú dices que es de tu dimensión… esto no tiene sentido…"

Al igual que Silver, Blaze trataba de comprender la situación "dime… ¿cómo es el carácter de tú Eggman Nega?"

"pues… el sujeto está…"

Ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo "demente, desquiciado, capaz de destruir el mundo y a sí mismo sin importarle nada y es el doble de malvado y cruel que el Eggman de aquí" todo lo dijeron con una coordinación 100% precisa

"wow… da miedo" dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza "te juro que Eggman Nega es de mi tiempo, he luchado con él por años allá"

"te creo Silver, pero también debes creerme que he luchado con él por una cantidad igual a la tuya, en mi dimensión, protegiendo las Sol Emeralds… es muy extraño… "

"una pregunta Blaze ¿tu Eggman Nega, como es referente al Doctor Eggman de aquí?"

"pues… los dos trabajaron juntos… yo y Sonic los detuvimos con la ayuda de las Sol Emeralds y las Chaos Emeralds…"

"ahí está la diferencia Blaze" Silver había encontrado la diferencia entre Negas

"¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Blaze intrigada

"mi Eggman Nega nunca trabajó junto a este Eggman, es más, lo encerró en una carta y el Doctor de aquí lo odia tanto, que incluso me ayudó a mí y a Shadow a vencerlo, esa es la diferencia…"

"supongo que tienes razón… pero… ¿eso qué significa?" se preguntó Blaze, ambos habían llegado a un enigma, dos Eggman Nega estaban en sus vidas, aquel que trabajó con el Doctor y aquel que lo traicionó

"no lo sé Blaze… en verdad es algo muy intrigante, la única razón que se me ocurre, es que…"

"¿hayan dos?"

"sí… por que claramente no piensan lo mismo del Eggman de aquí… uno de ellos lo odia, y el otro lo considera un aliado…"

"pero ambos tienen exactamente las mismas características… ¿qué podría significar esto? Eggman Nega…" Blaze intentó armar el rompecabezas, Eggman Nega ¿quién es y de dónde es realmente? La misma pregunta abundaba en la cabeza de ambos

"bueno… como Espio suele decirme, la respuesta llegará, como todo, a su tiempo, a si que creo que no nos queda otra alternativa, más que esperar" agregó Silver

"supongo que tienes razón…" Blaze se convenció de que hablar aún más del asunto era inútil, luego, un pequeño e incómodo silencio los invadió, Blaze no quería decirle a Silver que se vaya de forma tan súbita, pero Silver recordó lo que Espio le había dicho, por lo que rompió el silencio, para acercarse a ella.

Con ambos Eggman…

"apuesto todo" dijo el Eggman joven

"¡ha! Eres muy valiente mi querido yo, apostando todo, aunque no valga nada… ¡acepto, todo también!" El Eggman mayor dejó una moneda en el centro "te veo" (significa muestra tu mano en el póker, al menos en Chile)

"una flor de corazones" mostró orgulloso el Eggman joven

"mmm… admirable, como siempre excelente y más eficiente Doctor Eggman del pasado, pero…" Eggman mostró su mano, eran cuatro ases "Póker de ases gana, mi querido yo, ¡ohohohohohohohoho!"

"bah, cuatro a tres, aún sigo ganando" dijo el menor

"tengo toda una eternidad para superarte… literalmente" Dijo Eggman mayor ordenando las cartas para jugar otra vez

"podemos jugar otra cosa también…" dijo el Eggman joven

Al terminar de hablar el Eggman menor, hubo un fuerte temblor en el 'lugar' donde estaban los doctores, ambos se cayeron a los lados, el temblor duró unos segundos, luego los dos se estabilizaron y se pusieron de pie

"¿qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Eggman mayor mirando al los alrededores

"no lo sé" contestó el menor

Luego, un segundo temblor los golpeo, al instante, Eggman mayor presionó un botón de su chaqueta, uno de los botones amarillos brilló un poco, cayeron nuevamente, pero esta vez, una voz gruesa y oscura se oyó durante el sismo, se oía muy, pero muy débil, casi como si tuviera un cuchillo en la garganta, claramente, estaba abatida

"_E…AN… HE… TO… IS… NO… __EXIS… AD… LV… ESÉ… GAR… ÁN… __**TOD..S, AG… EL… DO… JAR… IST…R…**__"_

"¡¿Q-Qué ocurre? ¿Quién habla?" decía el Eggman joven, el lugar no había dejado de moverse

"¡N-No lo sé, de quién es esa v-voz!"

La voz comenzó a emitir ruido nuevamente "AU…UE… TE… EB… NA… EGG…MAN, ME… TE… DE… LA… IN…. DE… U…, SÍ… Q… TE… REG… A… AS…, A… AM…, PAR… QUE… EA… OM… STR… EL… U…, EL… EM… Y… EL… ESPA…. **¡TO… ECE…AN…!"**

"¡¿Q-Que está diciendo?" preguntó el mayor

"¡N-No tengo idea!" Ambos Eggman miraron hacia arriba, una nube morada y grande comenzó a tomar forma, luego, ambos Eggman fueron rodeados con dicho gas morado, ambos se convirtieron temporalmente en esferas moradas del mismo color que la nube, los dos gritaban desesperados, la nube emitió unos últimos ruidos antes de desvanecerse del lugar

"YA… E… E… EN…O… EL… MO..MEN…O… DE… G…R…E…

La nube y ambas esferas con los doctores se desvanecieron, dejando absolutamente nada en el blanco y vacio lugar, lo único que había en el lugar, era una baraja de cartas con el sello de Eggman en ellas…

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Santo guacamole, las cosas se están comenzando a poner interesantes ¿qué será de Eggman? ¿y que hay con este lío de los Negas? veremos qué ocurre en el siguiente capítulo<p>

algo que olvidé mencionar en el prólogo y en el capítulo anterior, fueron las parejas (dice romance en el contenido de la historia, soy de esos sujetos que les gusta el romance), ahora, sé que hay probabilidades de que pierda uno que otro lector por este tema, pero los invito a seguir con esta historia, ya que estoy trabajando muy duro en ella y me encantaría que sigan esto conmigo, pero si después de decir las parejas de este Fic decides dejarlo atrás, pues muchas gracias por haber querido leer esta historia, el hecho de que hallas hecho click aquí significa mucho para mí. Ahora sí, las parejas, como habrán notado, habrá ShadowxRougue (Shadouge), también habrá SonicxAmy (Sonamy), pretendo utilizar también el KnucklesxShade (Knuxade) y la pareja principal de esta historia será SilverxBlaze (Silvaze). sí veo la posibilidad de mostrar alguna otra pareja, lo diré antes de, pero por ahora, esas cuatro son las que tengo planeadas para esta historia.

También pretendo remarcar de gran manera la amistad entre Silver y Espio, así como la de Blaze y Cream, la de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, Omega con Shadow y Rouge y hasta cierto punto, los Chaotix

supongo que no me falta nada hasta lo que es el Capítulo dos, les pido por favor que hagan Reviews criticando mi trabajo, en verdad lo apreciaría :)

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	4. Todo a su tiempo

¡Aloha! De alguna forma logré completar y revisar este capítulo, a pesar de todos los problemas que hay en mi ciudad, protestas... protestas Everywhere

pero bueno, aquí sigo con la siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: "Todo a su tiempo"<p>

"y qué hay de…" Silver y Blaze llevaban un buen rato conversando, conversaban sobre sí mismos, sus gustos y muchas cosas, pero hubo un momento en que Silver, quién preguntaba más de Blaze que ella de él, se quedó sin algo que decir "bueno… em…" Silver buscó, hasta que encontró "tu Phyroquinesis, dijiste que desde pequeña que la sabes utilizar ¿qué se siente?"

Blaze bajó la cabeza un poco, Silver pensó que había dicho algo malo por la expresión de Blaze "bueno… yo… la verdad… cuando dije que de pequeños nos enseñaban a dominarla… la verdad… mentí…"

Silver se sorprendió bastante "¿qué, por qué?"

"pues… yo nací con esto y… para mí ha sido casi como una maldición… cuando… cuando era pequeña… **todos** me molestaban… se reían de mí porque era diferente… no lo soportaba…" dijo Blaze con la cabeza algo baja

"…" Silver no supo que decir, es decir ¿primera vez que lleva una conversación tan buena con ella y termina sacándole una cara triste?

"me decían chimenea… por que cuando me molestaban, me enfadaba… era como si echara humo… solo hacía que me molesten más" Blaze se mantuvo cabizbaja todo el rato

"pero Blaze… la phyroquinesis es…"

"es un infierno Silver" dijo Blaze aún cabizbaja

"qué…" Silver quiso tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando "qué estupidez…" dijo Silver, Blaze levantó la mirada, esperando que Silver complementara lo que había dicho, para no tomarlo de alguna forma errónea "reírse de algo así… me parece una idiotez… es decir, no creo que tú estés maldita Blaze… mas bien, creo que estas bendecida…"

"¿bendecida?" Blaze se sorprendió con lo que Silver dijo, toda su vida ha pensado que vivir con phyroquinesis era una maldición, pero ahora, alguien le está diciendo que es una bendición

"sí… para empezar, tener un poder que te distinga, es maravilloso, es algo único, es algo que nunca nadie te podrá quitar" habló Silver, con una sonrisa en el rostro

"pero… esto ha hecho de mi vida una burla para los demás" contestó Blaze abrazando sus codos

"Blaze…" Silver sonrió y extendió su mano, colocándola sobre el hombro de la gata flameante "se ríen de ti porque eres diferente a ellos, tú deberías reírte de ellos porque son todos iguales"

Blaze miró fijamente los ojos de Silver, él le decía la verdad, o por lo menos, estaba convencido de que era verdad, Blaze sonrió a Silver "gracias Silver… significa mucho para mí…"

"No tienes por qué agradecerme, te he dicho la verdad" Silver mantuvo su sonrisa, pero sacó la mano del hombro de Blaze

"sabes… siento como si hubiese pasado por esto antes… como si fuese la segunda vez que oigo esas palabras, pero nunca nadie me ha dicho lo que tú me dijiste, es… extraño" dijo Blaze

"más extraño aún… por que comparto tu opinión, tal y como cuando trabajamos juntos en el parque de Eggman hace un tiempo, es como si siempre nos hayamos conocido" Agregó Silver

"si sumamos lo de Eggman Nega… ahora que lo pienso… sí que es muy extraño" Blaze dejó de mirar a Silver a los ojos y se rascó la cabeza

_Es como dice Espio… como si el tiempo, el espacio y nuestras mentes hayan conspirado al mismo tiempo para hacernos sentir así_. "Sigo sin entender el patrón de Nega… y ahora, estas sensaciones que nos consumen…"

"si… pero como dijiste, la respuesta llegará, como todo, a su tiempo"

"aunque espero sea pronto, tanto enredo me está causando jaqueca…" Silver se llevó la mano a la cabeza

"a mí también…" Blaze vio la hora en un reloj que estaba en un mueble de su sala de estar, notó que llevaban casi dos horas conversando, estaban un poco pasados de la una de la mañana "oh cielos, no me percaté de la hora…"

"¿más de la una?" Silver miró el reloj "Creo que me excedí con tanta charla…" dijo Silver rascándose la nuca

"no digas eso, lo disfruté igual, me agrada conversar contigo Silver" Blaze sonrió nuevamente al erizo plateado

_Otra vez… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que sonríe me apeno…? _"a mí también Blaze, supongo que ya es hora de irme, tengo un viaje algo largo"

"¿dónde exactamente queda tu casa?" en toda la conversación, Silver no mencionó donde vivía, simplemente, no se vio el momento para decirlo

"me instalé en una casa en la playa en Emerald Coast, es pequeña, especial para uno"

"¿Emerald Coast?" Blaze sacó un pequeño mapa por debajo del sofá donde estaban sentados, luego lo revisó unos segundos y después miró a Silver "¡queda casi a 100 kilómetros! ¿Piensas ir todo el camino a estas horas de la noche?"

"pues… sí, siempre que nos juntamos lo hago, vuelo la mayoría del camino, así que no me canso y me sirve para entrenar mi control telequinético"

"¿pero por qué tan lejos de todos nosotros?"

"siempre me ha gustado la playa… y es que en mi futuro no hay muchas, la mayoría está contaminada o muerta simplemente y Emerald Coast es la más bella de las que hay aquí, por eso me quise instalar allá, no es que me guste estar solo… es solo que, la playa me relaja" contestó Silver

"entiendo… pero… es muy tarde Silver, hay muchos más peligros en la noche que en el día, sé que no le tienes miedo a nada de eso, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí… por seguridad" Blaze siempre ha tenido una naturaleza protectora, toda su vida cuidando las Sol Emeralds la ha hecho desarrollar un sentido protector y, aunque esa fuera la principal razón de querer que Silver se quedara, no pudo evitar que un pequeño tono rojo se mostrara en sus mejillas

Silver se sorprendió muchísimo "¿q-quieres que me quede a dormir a tu casa?" fue tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensó que Blaze, Blaze The Cat, le pediría que se quedase en su casa a dormir por su seguridad "yo… pero no hay peligros grandes de aquí a mi…"

"Silver… por favor… por tu bien, sé que con esto puedes hasta sentirte molesto, pero, **odio **que la gente esté en peligro… ¿te quedarías, solo por esta noche? Por seguridad… además, en la noche te puedes perder… no conoces el país lo suficiente como para andar libremente por él"

Silver vio que Blaze hablaba en serio, por lo que accedió "e-está bien… si tanto te preocupa, me quedo" Silver trataba de quitar el rojo de sus mejillas, pero no pudo

"gracias…" Blaze se abrazó los codos nuevamente, algo tímida, claramente es algo que ella no haría, pero su sentido protector y su cariño a Silver le hicieron pedirle que se quede "espero que no te moleste dormir en el sofá… no tengo cuarto de huéspedes"

"tu casa, tus reglas, dormiré donde me digas" respondió Silver sonriendo

"muy bien… gracias por hacerme el favor Silver… y lamento si te incomoda" respondió Blaze mirando al suelo

"no hay problema, gracias por darme estadía de todas formas" Silver miró el sofá unos segundos y después corrió su mirada a Blaze nuevamente "¿tienes una manta? Tiene pinta de hacer frio en la noche"

"claro" Blaze fue a su dormitorio y le pasó a Silver una manta color morado, el erizo agradeció

"muchas gracias Blaze, que tengas buenas noches"

"buenas noches" Blaze se fue a su cuarto y cerró su puerta, Silver quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, que tenía colgando un pescado de adorno

_Blaze… ¿cómo es que estar cerca de ti me causa tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez? _Pensó, para luego acomodarse en el sofá y dormirse

Mientras tanto, aún en la fiesta de Sonic, la fogata luchaba para mantenerse viva, les había costado mantenerla ahora que Blaze se había ido, Amy y Tails hacían un esfuerzo por quedarse despiertos, era por Sonic, así que valía la pena, Shadow estaba aún sentado de brazos cruzados, participando en una que otra conversación, Rouge estaba apoyada con su cabeza en las piernas de Shadow, Vector y Espio cuidaban de Charmy, que se había quedado dormido ya

"ya pasó la media noche hace un poco más de una hora, mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado y quería decirles, gracias, son los mejores, en especial ustedes dos, de verdad, son los mejores" Sonic, sentado, acarició las cabezas de ambos, Tails y Amy, quienes estuvieron detrás de la fiesta, estaban algo cansados los dos, pero Amy hizo el esfuerzo y se abrazó de Sonic, Tails le levantó el pulgar

"Sonic, nos hemos quedado más de la cuenta amigo, mañana trabajamos, así que nos debemos ir, gracias por la invitación muchachos" Vector y Espio se levantaron, Vector tomó a Charmy y lo cargó a su hombro izquierdo "¡asombrosa fiesta chicos, debemos repetirla algún día, nos vemos!" Vector se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

"feliz cumpleaños, Sonic" Espio lo imitó y el Team Chaotix se marchó, ahora solo quedaban Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow y Rouge

"esos sí que son un equipo" comentó Sonic

"han trabajado juntos por años, es normal que…" Tails dejó escapar un bostezo antes de seguir hablando "es normal que estén tan unidos, pero a mí eso no me sorprende, lo que me sorprendió fueron la cantidad de misiones y trabajos que les ha tocado hacer este tiempo, es decir, Vector debe haber contado algo así como 6 historias diferentes"

"es verdad, pero, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos?" habló Sonic

"¿hm?" Shadow levantó la mirada

"ustedes también tienen trabajos interesantes, cuéntennos algo" insistió Sonic

"lo siento cariño, nuestras misiones son confidenciales" comentó Rouge, aún apoyada en las piernas de Shadow

"oh vamos, no es como si fueran agentes secretos o algo así"

"de hecho, lo somos" complementó Rouge

"deberían estar trabajando ahora entonces, ¿no?" comentó Amy

"no tenemos horario niña, las misiones nos llegan de un momento a otro, lo único que hacemos es identificarnos, para que sepan que estamos disponibles" contestó Rouge, Shadow solo estaba de brazos cruzados

"entiendo, pero, si no pueden revelarnos sus misiones, supongo que podrán responder a esto, ¿tienen que ver con Eggman?"

"en algunos casos sí, pero no siempre, nuestro objetivo nunca ha sido ese huevo parlante"

"algún día podrán revelar sus secretos como agentes de G.U.N. ¿no?" preguntó Sonic otra vez

"todo a su tiempo gran azul" contestó Rouge

"entiendo… hey, Shadow" habló Sonic

"…" Shadow solo lo miró de vuelta

"¿cómo lograste que te dieran trabajo con esa actitud?" bromeó Sonic

"hmph…" Shadow hizo caso omiso a las burlas de su rival, Rouge contestó nuevamente por el erizo negro

"yo les pedí que lo dejaran trabajar, les conté de sus habilidades y accedieron inmediatamente" dijo Rouge orgullosa

"jeje, tienes suerte amigo, tener a Rouge para que haga todo por ti, de no ser por ella, estarías en las calles sin nada que hacer" se burló Sonic nuevamente

"ella lo hace sin que yo le diga nada" respondió Shadow de manera fría

"Por supuesto, no te dejaría solo sin lugar a donde ir" respondió Rouge "además, es lo menos que puedo hacer, las veces que me has salvado la vida no son pocas"

"…" Shadow cerró los ojos y corrió la cabeza a un lado

"me encanta cuando eres así" dijo Rouge sonriendo

Shadow, de reojo, vio su comunicador y vio la hora "mejor nos vamos, mañana tenemos que trabajar" Shadow se quiso levantar, pero Rouge hizo presión con el cuerpo

"no quiero ir a trabajar mañana Shadow…" Rouge hizo presión con su cabeza en las piernas de Shadow para que este se mantuviera sentado

Shadow dio un suspiro, e, inmediatamente, se tele transportó de su lugar, dejando caer la cabeza de Rouge contra el suelo, la distancia no era mucha, pero debido a la presión que ella ejercía se fue hacia abajo con bastante fuerza "…" Shadow había aparecido de pie al lado de Rouge, estaba de brazos cruzados

"bien… siempre es trabajo contigo" Rouge se puso de pie y se limpió la ropa, luego se acarició la cabeza un poco "supongo que es nuestro turno de irnos ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic! Gracias por la invitación ustedes dos"

"no hay de qué Rouge, adiós Shadow" dijo Tails agitando la mano

"hmph…" Shadow se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

"espera Shadow ¡no quiero caminar!"

"…" Shadow miró a Rouge "agárrate" Rouge alcanzó a Shadow

"¡adiós!" Rouge se agarró del brazo de Shadow, luego miró a los tres que quedaban y se despidió de ellos agitando la mano, al instante, ambos desaparecieron

"esos dos son como comediantes" rió Sonic

"supongo que es hora de ordenar todo, Amy, ayúdame" Tails se levantó y junto con Amy comenzó a retirar las cosas de la mesa, las fueron dejando en una bolsa que había detrás de un árbol

"en serio me sorprendieron chicos, es decir, nunca jamás esperé algo así para mi cumpleaños"

"no debes agradecer Sonic, esto lo hicimos por ti, ni siquiera compensa lo que has hecho por todos nosotros"

A unos kilómetros en el aire, suficiente como para que nadie notara su presencia, la nube gris se formaba, observaba como Sonic, Amy y Tails ordenaban las cosas de la fiesta

"KR…. SO…SONIC… la voz se escuchaba más estable que cuando raptó a los Eggman, pero aún sonaba abatida "E-ES… N-NO… NO ES IM-IMPOSIBLE… T-TAL PARECE QUE… S-S-SILVER…" la voz hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando "NO IM-IMPORTA… SI LO… LO… HICE UNA VEZ… LO… LO ARÉ… TODAS LAS… VE-VECES QUE… S-S-SEA NECESARIO…" la voz dejó de hablar y la nube se empezó a disipar unas últimas palabras se escucharon antes de desvanecerse "Y-YA DEJÉ… YA DEJÉ A EGGMAN JOVEN EN… S-S-S-S-SU TIEMPO… YA… YA ME EN… YA ME ENCARGUÉ DE… ESE… MALDITO ROBOT… AHORA… A… A DEJAR… A… ESTE INÚTIL… A SU BASE…" la nube se disipó completamente y comenzó un viaje, adentrándose en un gusano temporal

"¡DÉJAME IR!" gritaba Eggman mientras pasaban por el agujero

"C-CÁLLATE…" luego de unos minutos, la energía morada abrió un nuevo agujero, esta vez, apareciendo fuera de la base de Eggman "A-AHORA… MI… MI FAVOR… ESTÁ COMPLETO…" la bola de energía en la que se encontraba Eggman comenzó a moverse, hasta ubicarse encima de la base, dicha esfera, explotó, dejando caer a Eggman, quien atravesó el techo de su propia base, cayendo en uno de sus laboratorios, la nube comenzó a disiparse otra vez "A-AHORA… D-DEBO DESCANSAR… E-ESE ROBOT… ESE CONDENADO… ROBOT… CASI… CASI ME VENCE… EN… EN ESTE… EN ESTE PA-PA-PATÉTICO ES…ESTADO… EN EL QUE…. EN EL QUE… ESTOY…" la nube se disipó una última vez

"¡PERO QUÉ **DEMONIOS **FUE ESO!" gritó Eggman en su base "esa energía… nunca la había visto antes, es… ¿era el Time Eater? ¿Tenía conciencia propia? Rayos…" Eggman se levantó y dio un suspiro "no tiene caso seguir preguntándome qué ocurrió… mejor me iré a dormir… ¡mañana comenzaré a investigar! ¡Al diablo con ser Profesor nuevamente!" Eggman salió de su laboratorio y se fue a acostar, sin saber exactamente que fue todo eso, no le importaba mucho a estas horas de la noche, estaba cansado, así que decidió acostarse, para comenzar a investigar mañana

En otro lugar, caminando por la playa de Seaside Hill, estaban Vector y Espio, Vector aún cargaba a Charmy, súbitamente, Espio se detuvo "¿qué ocurre Espio?" preguntó Vector

"…" Espio se puso algo tenso, lo que sintió, no lo había sentido antes, era un escalofrío muy grande, pero no estaba asustado, solo consternado

"¿Espio?" insistió Vector

"no… no es nada" respondió Espio aún algo tenso, Vector solo levantó los hombros y siguió caminando también. _¿Qué fue esa sensación? Algo malo pasará… esta energía… y esta… conciencia tan… sucia, salvaje y… asesina... ¿qué es? _Pensó, para luego seguir caminando

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>algo corto referente a los demás capítulos, pero de todas maneras, algo en lo que trabajé bastante<p>

como sea, ¿el Time Eater ha vuelto? JESUS! cada vez más interesante todo.

bueh, si no pasa nada en mi casa debido a las protestas, subiré lo siguiente en poco tiempo ;)

antes de irme, 2 cosas, uno, soy de Chile, lo digo por que en los Reviews (muchas gracias a todos los que comentan :).) me preguntaron y no podía enviar interno, toda mi información sale en mi perfil, échenle una visita si quieren

y lo segundo, especifiqué las edades de todos los personajes que han aparecido en esta historia, excepto a Shade, como sabrán algunos, Shade tiene más de 4000 años en perspectiva terrestre, pero su cuerpo tiene la misma edad de Knuckles, o sea, 21 (en esta historia, en tiempo Sega, tendría 15-16)

eso es por ahora

¡Por favor hagan Reviews comentando la historia y criticando mi trabajo! ¡para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	5. Pena ilegible

¡Aloha! afortunadamente, nada ha ocurrido en mi calle, pero las protestas aún siguen, quien sabe, quisas termine teniendo mucho más tiempo por esto, porque puede que tal vez no entre a clases la otra semana, como me corresponde, pero quien sabe, solo el destino :)

como sea, la siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites" ya está aquí

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: "Pena ilegible"<p>

Algo así como a las 1:45 de la mañana, ya todos estaban en sus casas, pero no todos estaban dormidos "así que… ¿Sonic cumplió 20 años ya?" preguntó una joven equidna

"sí, 20, aunque a veces sigue actuando como si tuviera 14 o algo así" contestó Knuckles

"pues es Sonic, qué más se puede pedir"

"supongo que tienes razón, aunque sigue siendo difícil de creer que Sonic ha cumplido 20 años"

"es verdad, pero no te hagas el nostálgico, tú tienes 21 años Knuckles, nosotros nos conocimos cuando tenías 18, para mí ha sido extraño verte crecer tanto…"

"pues… a pesar de que tengas más de 4000 años… em… puedo decir algo así de ti, estás más, em… cómo se dice…" Knuckles comenzó a darse pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza

"¿algo qué?"

"algo más proporcionada, Shade"

"oh… em… gracias" Shade se colocó algo tímida con el alago de Knuckles

"no hay de qué, por cierto, gracias de nuevo por haber cuidado la Master Emerald por mí"

"no te preocupes, sé cuán amigo tuyo es Sonic, para la ocasión debías estar presente"

"lo sé, pero preguntaron por ti Shade"

"¿por mí?" Shade se sorprendió un poco al oír que habían preguntado por ella en la fiesta de Sonic

"sí y yo también quisiera saber, ¿por qué exactamente faltaste?"

"si tú abandonas tu labor como guardián de la Master Emerald, alguien debe hacerse cargo, y tú lo sabes, por eso acepté cuidarla esta tarde, además, como te dije, debías estar allá, tú eres más importante para Sonic de lo que yo soy para él, así que, si tú vas, yo me quedo con la Emerald"

"eh… supongo que tienes razón" Knuckles le sonrió a su compañera, ambos se habían sentado desde que Knuckles llegó

"y bien… cuéntame ¿qué más hicieron?"

"mmm…"Knuckles comenzó a hacer memoria "¡oh oh oh! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Vector y yo destruimos el pastel de Sonic en su rostro! ¡fue ASOMBROSO!" Knuckles rió un poco, Shade solo sonrió

"y tú te burlabas de Sonic por ser muy infantil"

"es diferente, es algo que quería hacer desde que él me hizo lo mismo hace unos años"

"Knuckles, eres un payaso" Shade rió un poco cubriéndose la boca

"di lo que quieras, me siento satisfecho con mis logros" Knuckles se recostó de espaldas, con ambas manos en la nuca, con una sonrisa victoriosa

"si tú lo dices" Knuckles abrió los ojos para contestar y en la oscura noche, logró divisar una nube púrpura, diferente a las demás

"¿qué rayos es eso?" dijo Knuckles, sentándose nuevamente, sin quitar la vista del cielo

"¿qué cosa?" preguntó Shade

"mira" Knuckles apuntó al cielo, Shade miró inmediatamente, quedó sorprendida, una nube púrpura se asomaba, pero desapareció tras unos instantes

"¿q-qué fue eso?" Shade comenzó a temblar, sin duda, ella sintió la energía de la nube, tal como Espio, una energía negra y una conciencia asesina

"no creo… maldición, ese estúpido de Sonic dejó las cosas a medias otra vez" Knuckles reconoció el color "Shade, creo que hay algo que aún no te he contado de la fiesta de Sonic"

"¿uh?"

Así, Knuckles comenzó a explicarle a Shade todo lo ocurrido en el día, cómo los succionaron, cómo Sonic los salvó uno a uno y cómo el plan de Eggman había fracasado otra vez, Shade no se sorprendió por Eggman y su plan, sino por la criatura

"¿Time Eater?"

"así es"

"Pero" Shade comenzó a explicar "según lo que me dices, esa cosa era solo un monstruo sin conciencia, solo controlado por los Eggman nada más y si lo que vimos hace unos segundos era el Time Eater, no cuadra"

"¿por qué lo dices?" preguntó el equidna macho

"porque eso que vimos recién… tenía una conciencia y mentalidad… maligna… oscura… tanto que hasta aquí lo sentí… me dio escalofríos" contestó la equidna hembra

"pero perfectamente puede ser Eggman controlándolo otra vez"

"no… no lo es Knuckles, la esencia de Eggman no es así, la de Eggman es codiciosa y alterada… esta era completamente diferente"

"espero no sea el Time Eater… pero sea lo que sea, ojalá no me ataque primero… estos estúpidos monstruos siempre me atacan antes que a todo el mundo"

"¿eso no me convierte en estúpida a mí también?" preguntó Shade con la ceja derecha levantada

"tú no eres un monstruo…" dijo Knuckles sonriendo, Shade sonrió también

Mientras tanto, Shadow y Rouge iban a entrar a su hogar, el Club Rouge…

"bien… mejor dormimos rápido, no quiero que me llamen temprano para trabajar, o si lo hacen por lo menos estar despierta"

"yo dormiré también"

"¿te cansó la carrera de hace unas horas?" preguntó Rouge

"esas cosas no me cansan, solo quiero dormir, verifica si Omega ya volvió de su misión" contestó el erizo negro, Shadow

"no, no ha vuelto, por lo general verifica él quién entra al Club en caso de encontrarse aquí"

"entonces yo dormiré" Shadow se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación, luego cerró la puerta y se echó a dormir

"ese hombre nunca cambiará" Rouge lo imitó y entró a su habitación, se cambió, se acostó y se echó a dormir también. Allá en Green Hill, Sonic, Tails y Amy hicieron lo mismo, entonces, todos habían dormido ya, se merecían un descanso después de tal día, la batalla contra el Time Eater y luego celebrar todos juntos, sin duda, fue un día agotador.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 10:00 PM, algunos comenzaron a despertarse, la primera fue Blaze…

La flameante gata lavanda dio un enorme bostezo y abrió los ojos, luego se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en la cama, tenía el cabello suelto y algo despeinado, usaba su pijama púrpura, era una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, (algo así como su traje deportivo de los juegos olímpicos de 2012) Blaze se puso de pie e iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación para cruzar su sala de estar hasta llegar al baño y arreglarse un poco, se acercó a la puerta y la iba a abrir, pero antes de tocar la manilla, recordó que no estaba sola. _Es verdad… Silver está aquí… si está despierto, no puedo dejar que me vea así…_

Blaze decidió sacar un espejo tamaño cartera de un cajón que había al lado de su cama, lo colocó ahí mismo y como su peine estaba en el baño, decidió improvisar con sus propias garras, se peinó el cabello, su hermosa cabellera color lavanda se desenredaba al paso de sus cuidadas garras, al desenredarla lo suficiente, tomó su moño color rojo del mismo cajón y se lo colocó en el cabello formando su clásica cola de caballo, luego pensó en si vestirse o no, tenía hambre y si Silver estaba despierto, él también tendría hambre, así que decidió dejar de lado toda vergüenza alguna y abrió la puerta con cuidado "¿Silver…?" susurró

"…" Al salir de su habitación, Blaze vio que Silver no estaba ni dormido ni acostado, pero no estaba sentado ni de pie, estaba meditando, Silver tenía ambos pies entrecruzados, los dedos de las manos los tenía cruzados, todo su cuerpo brillaba con un verde claro muy fosforescente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, levitaba a una altura superior a la del sofá, pero no tanto como para superar en altura a Blaze

_¿Meditando?_ Blaze se acercó unos pasos donde Silver se encontraba, lo miró unos segundos, luego movió su palma en frente de su rostro para ver si podía ver, Blaze lo siguió observando unos segundos. _Me pregunto qué cosas pasan por su mente cuando hace eso…_ Pensó, luego, lo siguió observando, apoyó su codo derecho en su mano izquierda y la cabeza en la mano derecha y siguió observando, ella veía como Silver meditaba, verlo tan silencioso y tan concentrado hiso que soltara una sonrisa

"…" Silver por su parte, llevaba sus pensamientos más profundos a un punto determinado de su mente, luego los liberaba, para volver a repetir el proceso, él podía ver atreves de sus párpados, por lo que notó inmediatamente la presencia de Blaze, veía, pero todo a su vista tenía un brillo verde fosforescente, aún así, siguió meditando, pero algo entró a su mente cuando vio a Blaze sonreír, vio su sonrisa con el brillo verde, luego, en su mente entró una sola cosa "…" _Pena… siento pena otra vez… ¿por qué? _Entonces, Silver comenzó a buscar en su interior una respuesta a su pena, pero solo encontraba imágenes de cuando él y Blaze trabajaron juntos en el parque de Eggman y de ayer, cuando mantuvo una agradable conversación con Blaze, esto solo le traía más imágenes de Blaze sonriendo, lo que le causó más pena aún

"me agrada mucho verte así de concentrado Silver… ni siquiera sé porque, pero me alegra…" dijo Blaze susurrando a sí misma, luego, vio como a Silver, de un momento a otro, le calló una lágrima en la mejilla izquierda, Blaze se preocupó y abandonó su posición y su sonrisa, se quiso acercar a Silver para decirle algo, pero no supo qué, el erizo seguía meditando

_¿por qué has dejado de sonreír Blaze…? _Silver entonces notó la cara de preocupación de Blaze a través de sus propios párpados y pensó otra vez a sí mismo. _Algo debe estar mal con mi cuerpo… mejor me detengo._ Silver entonces, poco a poco, dejó de brillar, Blaze retrocedió un poco al cambio de estado de Silver, el erizo plateado bajó el tono verde de su cuerpo a cero, luego dejó de levitar, sentado, abrió los ojos y procedió a levantarse inmediatamente "buenos días Blaze"

"¿Silver…? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Blaze algo preocupada

"pues sí, me diento bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Silver quién nunca notó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla

"estás… estás llorando" dijo Blaze algo más firme

"¿uh?" Silver se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de la lágrima. _Diablos… me dejé llevar por la pena, esta vez fue demasiado._ Silver no quería que Blaze supiera la verdadera razón de su pena, así que comenzó a inventar algo, bueno, no del todo "bueno… como habrás notado estaba meditando, en ese estado, muchos, pero muchos pensamientos vienen a mi mente… y… bueno… no pude evitar el ponerme a pensar en…" Silver pensó muy rápido y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "en mis padres… y a veces, sin notarlo, me dejo llevar por la pena"

"Silver…" Blaze se puso algo triste por Silver, Silver lo notó

"pero no es que cada vez que medite me ocurra, sino que cada vez intento dominar una emoción… recordarás lo que te comenté acerca de mis poderes y las emociones anoche ¿verdad?" Blaze asintió con la cabeza, Silver le explicó que sus poderes están relacionados con sus emociones, por lo que necesita un balance muy bueno para perfeccionar su telequinesis "bueno, como decía, cada vez que intento dominar una emoción, a veces no lo logro y me dejo llevar, a veces puede ser ira, otras felicidad, odio, envidia, celos, orgullo, etc., en este caso, fue la pena, me dejé llevar por la historia que les comenté a todos ayer y bueno… lloré" Silver modificó la verdad, sí, el medita para eso, pero esa no fue la razón por la que lloró

"entiendo…" contestó Blaze aún algo triste "pero… ¿estás bien?"

"si, gracias por preocuparte Blaze" contestó Silver sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza, luego, miró bien a Blaze "linda pijama" Blaze se congeló al oír a Silver, luego se sonrojó y se abrazó los codos, tratando de cubrirse "solo bromeo, te van muy bien" agregó el erizo, solo hizo que Blaze se sonrojara aún más

"ya Silver… ¿tienes hambre?" dijo Blaze algo más estable

"pues… sí, estas sesiones de meditación dan mucha hambre" dijo Silver mientras se acariciaba el estómago, un crujido salió de este y Silver rió un poco

"veré que te puedo dar" Blaze procedió a caminar a su cocina, no estaba muy lejos, como todo en la casa

"muchas gracias" agradeció Silver quien apenas vio a la gata entrar en su cocina, comenzó a ordenar la sábana que Blaze le había prestado para dormir

Aún dentro de la cocina, Blaze alzó la voz para que Silver la escuchara "¡solo tengo pescado!"

"¡está bien!" contestó Silver. _¿Aún quedan suficientes peces en este tiempo como para comerlos? Cielos… que época tan maravillosa. _Pensó sonriendo

Mientras tanto, en el Club Rouge, la murciélago se levantaba al sonido de su alarma, o más bien, su comunicador "diga…" contestó Rouge con un claro sueño

"Agente Rouge, tenemos un problema, hemos encontrado al agente E-123 Omega cerca de un bosque en el punto K66, en condiciones críticas, creemos que es necesario que usted y el agente Shadow se reporten en el lugar"

Rouge se despertó completamente al oír la noticia "¿a Omega? ¿Qué le ocurrió?" _Entonces no llegó anoche… estuvo en esa misión desde las tres de la tarde… Dios… tal vez ha estado así por horas… Omega… _Pensó a sí misma Rouge

"lo hemos encontrado en una de nuestras exploraciones matutinas, carece de su brazo izquierdo y tiene un corte diagonal en su coraza, no ha sido cortada su fuente de poder y está consciente, repitiendo la frase 'iniciando modo de recuperación… no ejecutable' una y otra vez, requerimos de su presencia, ustedes son los que más saben de su sistema, las coordenadas ya han sido enviadas a este transmisor, los esperamos"

"iremos en seguida, Agente Rouge fuera" Rouge apagó su comunicador y comenzó a vestirse muy velozmente"¡SHADOW!" gritó mientras se abrochaba las botas

Pasados unos minutos, los agentes de la G.U.N. observaban a Omega como tiraba chispas "INICIANDO MODO DE RECUPERACIÓN… NO EJECUTABLE" era todo lo que Omega decía, una y otra vez, fue entonces cuando Shadow y Rouge aparecieron de repente, Rouge estaba agarrada del brazo de Shadow, habían usado el Chaos Control para movilizarse rápidamente

"¡Omega!" Rouge fue inmediatamente donde Omega y se arrodilló a su altura "Por Dios… Omega…" Rouge se cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda y tomo la mano de Omega con la derecha, claramente ver a su amigo en ese estado no era algo lindo

"…" Shadow observaba a su compañero y amigo en el suelo, carente de un brazo y con coraza atravesada, poco a poco, Shadow se estaba comenzando a enojar

"¿quién fue el monstruo que…?" Rouge comenzó a observar fijamente el corte de la coraza de Omega "Shadow, mira" Rouge llamó a Shadow, este se acercó a Omega, Rouge apuntó con su dedo la 'cicatriz' del robot "fíjate bien… tiene rastros" Shadow se agachó y tocó la herida, habían unas manchas en el borde del metal que sobresalía producto del corte, eran manchas color morado que cubrían una pequeña parte del borde metálico, pero más pequeño aún, era el gas que emanaba de este teñido en el metal, color morado también

"…" Shadow observó unos segundos más el rastro, luego notó que el lugar donde debería estar el brazo tenía el mismo teñido morado

"INICIANDO MODO DE RECUPERACIÓN… NO EJECUTABLE" Omega no dejaba de repetir la misma frase

"Omega, cancela el modo recuperación" dijo Rouge, queriendo que Omega dejara de gastar energía en comunicarse

"NEGATIVO, FUNCIONAMIENTO IMPOSIBLE SIN RECUPERACIÓN"

"…" Shadow seguía mirando el rastro morado, hasta que una idea del atacante se le vino a la mente "gr…" Shadow gruñó y retiró un pequeño pedazo de metal teñido de morado del cuerpo de Omega, luego se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Omega

"¿Agente Shadow?" dijeron algunos soldados de la G.U.N.

"…" Shadow no dijo nada

"¿Shadow?" Preguntó Rouge, quien nunca soltó la mano de Omega

"volveré en unos minutos, lleven a Omega con Tails, los ineptos de la G.U.N. no lograrán arreglar a Omega de forma adecuada"

"cuidado con lo que dices enano" dijo uno de los soldados de la G.U.N., inmediatamente, cuatro soldados le cubrieron la boca al soldado que habló

"no molestes al Agente Shadow novato" dijo uno de los que le cubrían la boca

"pero…" dijo el agente que habían censurado cuatro de sus compañeros, uno de estos se acercó al oído de este

"eres nuevo… por lo que no lo sabes pero… el agente Shadow es capaz de aniquilar a todo el cuartel por sí mismo, en el pasado, antes de trabajar junto a nosotros, Shadow aniquiló por sí mismo a más de medio millón de unidades robóticas y más de diez mil soldados padecieron ante el agente… pero ahora trabaja con nosotros y tenemos que asegurarnos de que siga así…" comentó un soldado al oído de su compañero

"Shadow, si sabes quién hiso esto… ten cuidado, sabes que Omega te equipara en fuerza en tu estado normal"

"no hay problema alguno" Shadow desapareció entonces, dejando a Rouge, Omega y los soldados solos, Rouge los vio a todos y comenzó a gritarles

"¡¿qué demonios esperan? ¡Ayúdenme a llevar a Omega al laboratorio de Tails!"

"¡SI SEÑORA!" los seis soldados que se encontraban en el lugar llevaron sus manos a la cabeza y comenzaron a levantar a Omega para llevarlo a su camión

_Shadow… ten cuidado. _Dijo Rouge al ver el espacio en donde Shadow había desaparecido

En su base, el Doctor Eggman llevaba varios minutos despierto, había ya tomado desayuno y estada comenzando su investigación acerca de la misteriosa fuerza que lo devolvió a casa

"ese mensaje… esas palabras que dejó cuando nos encontró, deben significar algo, tuve suerte de tener mi grabador encendido" Eggman removió el botón superior izquierdo de su chaqueta, era dorado, y atrás tenía una grabadora, Eggman la colocó en su computadora y se dedicó a escuchar

"_E…AN… HE… TO… IS… NO… __EXIS… AD… LV… ESÉ… GAR… ÁN… __**TOD..S, AG… EL… DO… JAR… IST…R…**__"_

"mmm…" Eggman paró la grabación "debe haber algún patrón en todo esto… claramente hablaba así debido a la derrota que tuvimos frente a los Sonic… pero…" Eggman escuchó nuevamente la frase entrecortada retrocediendo la cinta, la escuchó unas dos veces más "mmm… ¡computadora, busca ejemplos para el primer grupo de letras!"

"AFIRMATIVO" en la gran pantalla, apareció la letra _E, _seguida de tres puntos suspensivos, luego aparecieron juntas las letras _AN, _seguidas de otros tres puntos suspensivos, se leía _E…AN…_

"E…AN… mmm…" Eggman comenzó a pensar posibles ejemplos para la palabra. _Decodificaré este mensaje, el Time Eater atacará en algún momento, este mensaje puede darme una pista para prepararme para el momento. _"E… EstAN… no, E… ErAN… no…" Eggman trataba de juntar las letras para hacer algo que tenga sentido

"Eggman…" se escuchó en el lugar

"¡sí, Eggman, claro, se estaba dirigiendo a mí, dime que más computadora!" dijo Eggman

"YO NO HE SIDO"

"¿uh?" Eggman se dio media vuelta y de golpe, una mano lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo "¡Graa!"

"…" la figura levantó la cabeza y miró a Eggman a los ojos

"¡Sh-Sh…!" Eggman hablaba entre arcadas por la presión en su garganta "¡Shadow! ¡Q-Qué…! ¡Gra! ¡qué ocurre!" dijo Eggman entre arcadas aún

"escúchame… no sé como volviste a nuestra época y al mundo en sí y la verdad no me interesa, pero necesito saber algo… lo preguntaré una sola vez… y si mientes… te acabaré ahora mismo sin piedad…" Shadow mostró el pedazo de metal bañado en morado a Eggman y se lo llevó directo a los ojos "¿tú atacaste a Omega con el Time Eater?" Shadow aumentó un poco la presión en la garganta de Eggman

Eggman comenzó a temblar, Shadow hablaba en serio, ninguno de sus trucos funcionaría y él lo sabía "¡N-No! Cough… ¡no he…! ¡Gra! ¡No he sido yo Shadow! ¡te lo juro!" dijo Eggman

"¿sabes quién fue?" insistió Shadow, quien no disminuyó la presión del apretón ni un segundo

"su…suéltame…" Eggman estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, Shadow no tuvo otra alternativa que soltarlo antes de romperle el cuello o ahorcarlo, Eggman cayó al piso del dolor, sobándose la garganta y recuperando el aire

"quién fue" dijo el erizo mirando al Doctor como tosía por la presión de la garganta

"bien… bien… escucha…" Eggman hablaba a jadeos "eso que tienes ahí… es… es claramente un rastro del Time Eater… pero… pero no fui yo… fue el propio Time Eater… al parecer tenía conciencia…" dijo el Doctor, después se levantó y siguió sobándose el cuello

"¿conciencia?" preguntó Shadow de brazos cruzados

"si… y estoy casi 100% seguro que está preparando un ataque, como verás estoy tratando de descifrar una frase que dijo antes de sacarme de la nada, no sé por qué me sacó, pero me tenía a su lado cuando atacó a Omega, por eso lo sé, volviendo a la frase, me la dijo a mí y a mi otro yo antes de sacarnos de la nada, estaba claramente débil por la batalla con los Sonic, por lo que no le entendí nada, pero afortunadamente, grabé todo con esta grabadora portátil, entonces comencé a traducirlo y bueno… llegaste tú"

"dónde lo puedo encontrar" preguntó Shadow apretando los puños

"Shadow, no seas tonto, sabes muy bien que solo no serás capaz de derrotar al Time Eater, vi como venció a Omega, prácticamente lo acabó sin esfuerzo, y se encontraba débil, imagínate cuando esté al 100% de sus poderes, te destruirá sin compasión"

"…" Shadow no quería admitirlo, pero el Doctor tenía razón, si acabó con Omega, Shadow tendría muchos, pero muchos problemas para vencerlo

"te recomiendo, mi pequeño amigo, que me ayudes a descifrar este mensaje y así poder prepararnos de alguna manera contra esta amenaza"

"primero que me arranquen un brazo…" Shadow se dio la media vuelta y se tele transportó, Eggman solo lo observó con sus manos en la espalda

"no hagas alguna estupidez, Shadow" dijo el Doctor, para luego volver a su investigación "bien… comienza dirigiéndose a mí… Eggman… HE… ¿qué puede ser ese HE…?"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>pobre Omega... Ese Silver ¿cómo es que Blaze causa que se emocione tanto? Shadow se ha puesto serio, eso nunca es bueno y todos lo saben<p>

como siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews que hacen a esta historia, cada uno significa éxito para mi :)

¡por favor comenten la historia y mi trabajo para mejorar siempre más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	6. Es una Promesa

¡Aloha! Es oficial, mis clases, que originalmente comenzaban este 5 de Marzo han sido demoradas hasta nuevo aviso, todo gracias al quiebre que hubo en la conversación entre el gobierno y los dirigentes del movimiento, en fin... ¡más tiempo para escribir!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: "Es una Promesa"<p>

"está rico el pescado Blaze" dijo Silver, después de tragar un trozo de su plato, él y Blaze estaban tomando desayuno en la pequeña mesa para uno de Blaze, se encontraban bastante cerca uno del otro debido al tamaño de la mesa, después de todo, era para uno

"gracias, no creí que te gustara" agradeció Blaze

"¿por qué no abría de gustarme? ¡está exquisito!"

"es que como vivo sola, lo elegí a mi gusto, pero que bien que te haya gustado" dijo Blaze echándose un pedazo de pescado a la boca

"um… Blaze… gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, también por darme de comer… has sido muy hospitalaria"

"ni lo menciones, te quedaste porque yo te lo pedí, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerte sentir en casa"

"aún así, gracias" dijo Silver sonriendo

"de nada, permíteme" Blaze vio que los dos habían terminado ya y retiró ambos platos con restos de pescado y los dejó en su cocina "¿qué tal la temperatura?"

"agradable, bastante agradable ahora que lo pienso"

"si tienes frio, me dices y hago fuego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo Blaze

"lo sé, pero está agradable el día" dijo Silver sonriendo, súbitamente, sonó un teléfono, Silver vio a los lados y enfocó el teléfono de Blaze, era una aparato color púrpura "Blaze, tu teléfono"

"bien, espera…" Blaze vio que aún no se había vestido, solo estaba peinada, el desayuno con Silver le hizo olvidar que debía vestirse, esto hizo que se colocara algo roja "¿puedes atender tú por favor? Aún no me he vestido"

"claro…" Silver se acercó al teléfono y lo contestó "¿diga?" Blaze, mientras, había entrado a su habitación y cerró la puerta

"¿Blaze?" la voz de Amy se escuchó del otro lado de la línea "suenas extraño…"

"habla Silver"

"¿Silver?" Amy sonó sorprendida, no esperaba hablar con Silver, mucho menos si estaba llamando a la casa de Blaze "¿por qué…? ¿Acaso me equivoqué?"

"no Amy… este es el número de Blaze…" Silver se colocó rojo por lo que debía decir "es que me quedé a dormir esta noche en su casa… ahora se está vistiendo…"

"oh Dios… espero no haber interrumpido nada…" dijo Amy algo incómoda

"¡n-no no! ¡claro que no! Solo estábamos desayunando…" Silver se colocaba más rojo por cada palabra "pero… ¿necesitas a Blaze?" dijo algo más firme

"cualquiera de los dos está bien… de todas formas, te iba a llamar después de Blaze"

"bien, ¿qué sucede?"

"verás…" Amy bajó el tono de su voz un poco, a un tono de preocupación "Sonic y yo nos quedamos en casa de Tails a dormir y hace unos momentos… llegó Rouge… con Omega, está gravemente dañado… Rouge dice que Shadow llegará en algún momento y explicará lo ocurrido y creemos que es mejor que estemos todos reunidos, parece ser algo grave…"

"entiendo, estaremos allá en unos minutos, gracias por informarnos" Silver y Amy se despidieron y colgaron, Silver se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Blaze "¡Blaze!"

"¿quién era?" preguntó la gata, que se terminaba de colocar su bata púrpura

"era Amy, dice que algo le ocurrió a Omega y quieren que estemos todos allá, parece ser algo grande"

"cielos… bien, salgo en un minuto" Blaze se estaba terminando de colocar sus botas y sus guantes, al terminar, se vio al espejo y vio si estaba todo en orden, ni un problema, abrió la habitación y salió, Silver se encontraba listo, ambos se miraron y asintieron con sus cabezas, entonces, Blaze abrió su puerta y ambos salieron, Silver comenzó a volar y Blaze a correr, sus velocidades se equiparaban si Silver volaba potenciado con su Telequinesis y Blaze corría de manera normal

"no ha pasado ni un día completo de la derrota del Time Eater… y al parecer tendremos otro problema entre manos" dijo Silver

"si… espero no sea muy grave" complementó Blaze

La casa de Blaze quedaba cerca de la de Tails, no tanto como la de Cream, pero igual no eran más de 12 Kilómetros, con su velocidad llegaron de forma muy veloz, estaban fuera de la casa de Tails, la casa tenía la forma de la cabeza de Tails, de la boca hacia arriba (sale en Sonic Battle), Silver tocó la puerta, Blaze esperaba con los brazos cruzados, luego, Amy abrió la puerta "gracias por venir, adelante"

"permiso" dijeron ambos al entrar en la casa

"por aquí" Amy los guió a una habitación donde había una escalera subterránea, bajaron y se encontraron en el laboratorio de Tails, en él ya estaban Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese y Charmy, este último enviado por Vector para representar al grupo, el cocodrilo y Espio debían cumplir un par de misiones para ganar dinero y tener alimento para la semana. Y por supuesto, estaba Tails, quien observaba con un telescopio el lugar donde debería estar el brazo de Omega, el robot estaba recostado en una mesa hecha para trabajar, se le había removido la coraza frontal para tener mayor accesibilidad a su arreglo, Omega había sido desconectado para facilitar arreglo alguno

"gracias por venir, Silver, Blaze" dijo Tails invitándolos a unirse al grupo

"gracias por llamarnos" contestó Blaze

"¿e-ese es Omega?" Preguntó Silver algo asombrado, ver a la magnífica maquina de combate, y su amigo en ese estado lo impactó bastante

"al pobre lo atacaron durante su misión de ayer… mientras nosotros celebrábamos… Omega…" Rouge, quien estaba sentada al lado de Omega, le tomó la mano y mostró una cara triste

"¿qué le ocurrió?" preguntó Blaze

"no lo sabemos aún, Shadow contactó a Rouge hace unos minutos y dijo que estaría aquí en unos segundos" contestó Knuckles de brazos cruzados, inmediatamente, Shadow apareció atrás del grupo, todos lo sintieron y se dieron vuelta para verificar si era él, el erizo dio unos pasos y se acercó a Omega, Rouge lo miró algo triste "aquí está…" agregó Knuckles, complementando su respuesta

La pequeña Cream se acercó al erizo "¿Señor Shadow? ¿sabe qué le ocurrió al Señor Robot?" preguntó mientras abrazaba a su Chao mascota, Cheese

"El Time Eater no está muerto" dijo Shadow, mirando aún a Omega

"¡lo sabía, Eggman está detrás de todo esto!" gritó Amy de manera inmediata

"no Amy, Eggman no ha sido esta vez" esto solo confundió a todos "El Time Eater tiene conciencia propia" todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de Shadow

"¿qué dices?" preguntó Sonic, tan sorprendido como los demás

"fui a la base de Eggman, entonces hablé con el Doctor" Antes de poder seguir, Shadow fue interrumpido por Tails

"perdón que te interrumpa Shadow ¿pero cómo es que Eggman estaba en su base? Se supone que estaba atrapado en… bueno ¡la nada!"

"a eso voy, el Doctor dice que el Time Eater le dijo algo, pero debido a la batalla que tuvo con los Sonic, lo dijo de una manera inentendible, lo dijo abatido, después lo libero y desde la mañana, el Doctor estaba tratando de descifrar el mensaje y entonces llegué yo"

"¿y qué hiciste?" preguntó Sonic

"…" Shadow sabía que había sido violento, al punto de casi ahorcar a Eggman o romperle el cuello en su encuentro, pero vio que Cream y Charmy escuchaban atentamente, así que modificó un poco la verdad para que ellos entendieran de la mejor manera "le pregunté si sabía algo de lo ocurrido con Omega, entonces me contó todo, me dijo también que el Time Eater se estaba preparando para un ataque masivo contra nosotros"

"pero… ¿por qué…? ¿por qué atacar a Omega?" dijo Rouge viendo al desconectado Robot

"no lo sé… pero sí sé algo… Omega es mi amigo y esa cosa le hiso daño, eso me pone muy molesto" Dijo Shadow empuñando su mano, todos se sorprendieron un poco, excepto Silver y Blaze, quienes aún no conocían a Shadow del todo, pero Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic y Rouge se sorprendieron de que Shadow llamara a alguien su amigo, Cream y Charmy sintieron la rabia de Shadow y temblaron un poco, ellos sabían que si Shadow se enfadaba, algo malo pasaría

"S-Shadow, si lo que Eggman dice es verdad, sería mejor enfrentarnos a esto juntos" dijo Tails, tartamudeando un poco al principio, pero luego hablando con firmeza

"gr… esto, es personal ahora" Shadow gruñó mostrando los colmillos, se dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio, con una expresión de claro enojo en el rostro, salió también de la casa y se quedó de pie a brazos cruzados mirando el cielo, con su misma expresión

"¿cuál es su problema?" preguntó Silver

"Shadow odia que la gente cercana a él sufra…" dijo Rouge, todos se voltearon a verla, ella aún sostenía la mano de Omega "detesta que ataquen a sus amigos… Omega y yo somos las personas más cercanas que Shadow tiene… por eso no soporta ver a Omega de esta manera y tampoco yo…" Rouge acariciaba el frio metal de la 'cabeza' de Omega

"entendemos Rouge… por favor, permíteme revisar a Omega" dijo Tails, quien se acercó a Omega del lado de Rouge para hacer nuevas observaciones, Rouge se puso de pié y retrocedió un poco para que Tails pudiera trabajar

"Sigo sin entender por qué a Omega…" dijo Rouge abrazándose los codos

"quizás quiso demostrar su fuerza o algo así, Omega es el más fuerte aquí" dijo Charmy volando un poco

"dudo que esa sea la razón Charmy, Sonic y Shadow sobrepasan las fuerzas de Omega cuando están transformados, Knuckles y Blaze no son tan poderosos como los erizos, pero aún así, sobrepasan a Omega en sus súper formas" contestó Tails sacando unas herramientas de una mesa de por ahí

"y no está tras la Master Emerald, Shade y yo lo vimos anoche en el cielo, ni siquiera se acercó" complementó Knuckles de brazos cruzados

"hablando de Shade ¿la dejaste cuidando la Master Emerald otra vez?" preguntó Sonic

"esta vez le pedí que viniera por mí… pero no quiso" contestó Knuckles

"mantenla al tanto de la situación Knuckles, puede ser de ayuda en algún momento" agregó Sonic, Knuckles asintió con la cabeza

"pero si no quiere la Master Emerald… y liberó a Eggman… ¿qué quiere entonces?" preguntó Amy

"no se nos ocurre nada…" dijo Blaze de brazos cruzados

Amy, súbitamente, se acercó a Silver y a Blaze, luego comenzó a hablar con Blaze "así que Silver se quedó en tu casa en la noche ¿eh?" Amy levantaba sus cejas de forma molestosa, ambos se sonrojaron de manera muy fuerte

"¡eh! Bueno… yo…" Blaze seguía roja, luego se rascó la cabeza "si… pero fue porque le pedí… es decir… su casa queda muy lejos… y era tarde" dijo Blaze tratando de excusarse

Amy siguió insistiendo "pero eran solo las 23:30 cuando se fueron"

"es que…" Blaze se colocó aún más roja, Silver fue el siguiente en hablar

"estuvimos conversando en su sofá unas dos horas…" dijo el erizo bajando la cabeza, rojo también

"¡oh por Dios! Solo falta que me digan que se besaron…" molestó Amy soltando unas risas

"Amy, por favor… este no es el momento…" dijo Blaze queriendo cambiar de tema

"lo sé, pero quería saber si ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos" Amy le guiñó un ojo a los dos y luego se devolvió a donde se encontraba, dejando a ambos completamente color rojo

"¿Qué tal Tails? ¿Podrás reparar a Omega de forma adecuada?" preguntó Rouge preocupada

"no será fácil, no suelo trabajar con tecnología del Doctor Eggman, pero no es imposible, no ha sufrido daños en la fuente de poder, lo difícil será remplazar ese brazo…"

"con que Omega esté bien me basta… gracias Tails" dijo Rouge algo más calmada

"no hay de qué ¡para eso están los amigos!" respondió Tails sonriendo a Rouge

"supongo que solo nos quedará prepararnos para cuando el Time Eater ataque" agregó Knuckles

"tienes razón, Rouge, trata de mantener a Shadow calmado, por lo menos lo suficiente para que no ataque solo al Time Eater si se lo encuentra" dijo Sonic a Rouge

"entiendo…" Rouge comenzó a caminar a las escaleras del laboratorio, las subió y luego fue a la entrada para hablar con Shadow

Rouge abrió la puerta y salió de la casa "¿Shadow?"

Mientras tanto, Eggman seguía en su investigación, había descansado unos minutos de la apretada que le dio Shadow en el cuello, pero luego continuó trabajando

"a ver…" Eggman había progresado en su desciframiento "_EGGMAN, HE… TO… IS… NO EXISTE, AD… LV… ESÉ… ME… L… GAR… ÁN… TODOS, AG… EL DO… JAR… EXISTIR, _eso es lo que he logrado descifrar hasta ahora, se dirigía a mí… me dice que… no existe… algo no existe, luego se refiere a todos y cita 'existir' nuevamente… no veo relación alguna… no una lógica por lo menos" pensó Eggman en voz alta, llevaba un buen rato tratando de descifrar las palabras, pero entre más avanzaba, más difícil le era trabajar "Computadora, busca algún ejemplo para las letras… 'LV'" la computadora comenzó a procesar las palabras que ya habían descubierto y las relacionó de mil maneras posibles, luego buscó algo que entrara con esas letras

"SALVAR" comunicó la máquina

"no creo que esta criatura quiera salvar a nadie… sino, no habría atacado a Omega… no se esa forma… ¡otra palabra!"

"DISOLVER" procesó la computadora

"lo único que se me ocurre es disolver algún espacio o época… pero ya utilizó las palabras NO EXISTE, lo más probable es que hablara de destruirme… o al mundo… pero… ¿disolver? Eso no tiene mucha coherencia con la frase… ¡más ejemplos!"

"CALVO"

"¿eh?" Eggman se tocó la cabeza y miró al suelo "no creo que me haya insultado con eso… ¿o sí? ¡otra palabra!"

"EMPOLVADO"

"¿en serio, computadora?" Eggman, al ver las palabras que su computadora decía, dedujo que los más coherentes eran Salvar y Disolver, pero ambos no tenían mucho sentido con la frase "mejor otras letras… LV es muy imposible por ahora, prueba con… AD"

Inmediatamente, la computadora habló al relacionar las letras y las palabras que llevaban ya "SHADOW"

"¿eh?" Eggman vio fijamente la palabra que la computadora propuso. _Shadow,_ se leía en el monitor "¿Shadow? ¿por qué?"

"ERROR, BASE DE DATOS SOBRECARGADA, SUJETO "SHADOW" ENCONTRADO DE SOBREMANERA"

"¿Sobremanera? Seguramente…" Eggman notó lo que ocurría, su computadora estaba **llena** de información acerca de Shadow, datos, características y demases, tanto, que su computadora, al procesar las letras 'AD' comunicó la palabra Shadow de forma casi inmediata "debo borrar esa data antigua de Shadow, un segundo…" Eggman miró fijamente la frase que se estaba construyendo

_EGGMAN, HE… TO… IS… NO EXISTE, SHADOW… __LV… ESÉ… ME… L… GAR… ÁN… TODOS, AG… EL DO… JAR… EXISTIR_

"ahora… si…" Eggman escribió unas cosas en su computadora, la frase incompleta cambió, se veía de la siguiente forma

_EGGMAN, HE… TO… IS… NO EXISTE, SHADOW, SILVER… __ESÉ… ME… L…GAR… ÁN… TODOS, AG… EL… DO… JAR… EXISTIR_

"sigue dirigiéndose hacia mí… pero habla de Shadow y Silver… ahora… si con esas letras… 'ESÉ' (nótese el tilde)… la única posibilidad que se me ocurre es…" Eggman escribió nuevamente en el computador, la frase sufrió una nueva modificación

_EGGMAN, HE… TO… IS… NO EXISTE, SHADOW, SILVER, REGRESÉ… __ME… L…GAR… ÁN… TODOS, AG… EL… DO… JAR… EXISTIR_

"eso tiene más sentido… me habla a mí… luego… es como si… hablara, diciéndome que hará…" Eggman pensó por unos minutos, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza "¡sus objetivos son Shadow y Silver! ¡pero algo no cuadra...! ese TODOS… y que tal si…" Eggman escribió nuevamente, la frase cambió otra vez

_EGGMAN, HE… TO… IS… NO EXISTE, SHADOW, SILVER, REGRESÉ… __ME LAS PAGAR ÁN, TODOS, AG… EL… DO… JAR… EXISTIR_

"¡esta cosa…! Está buscando…"

"ve…venganza…" se escuchó detrás de Eggman antes de poder terminar este su frase

"¿quién…?" Eggman se dio vuelta de golpe, esperando recibir una nueva apretada en la garganta, pero en vez de eso, vio a alguien con quien había tenido más de un desliz en el pasado "¿tú?"

"a…ayuda…me…." La figura cayó al suelo, se encontraba débil y a simple vista, derrotada

"¿qué te ocurrió?" el Doctor se arrodilló para sujetar la figura, pero estaba inconsciente o mejor dicho, desconectada, parte de su coraza azul estaba desintegrada, se notaba fuertemente en la zona de la cabeza, el vidrio que hace el papel de ojo en su cuerpo estaba completamente destruido del lado derecho y su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado a la mitad, lo que simulaba ser un antebrazo no estaba, cables y chispas se encontraban en lugar del antebrazo y el ventilador del centro no giraba, había sido quemado de alguna manera, puesto a que toda la zona del abdomen y pectoral estaba teñida de negro "¿tú también…?" dijo Eggman observando en sus brazos a la figura.

De vuelta con los héroes…

"¿Shadow?" Rouge salió de la casa de Tails y unos metros más adelante divisó a su compañero, de pie y de brazos cruzados

"…" Shadow notó la presencia de Rouge, quien se acercó a él un poco, el erizo no se movió ni dijo nada

"si no vas a mirarme, al menos… escúchame"

"…" Shadow permaneció igual

"quiero que me prometas algo" dijo Rouge mirando a Shadow "no quiero que pienses en atacar al Time Eater tú solo…"

"…" Shadow siguió sin hablar, pero ahora movió su cabeza y miró a Rouge, notó su preocupación

"si lo atacas… te vencerá… y puede que quedes como Omega o tal vez peor… no digo que seas débil… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero esto parece estar fuera de nuestro alcance por ahora, así que, por tu bien… si llegas a tener la oportunidad de atacarlo… no lo hagas…"

"…" Shadow no dijo nada y mantuvo su mirada en Rouge

"por favor Shadow, prométemelo… no soporto ver a Omega en el estado que está ahora tanto como tú… pero si te llega a pasar algo… verte a ti en ese estado es mucho para mí… prométemelo, prométeme que no atacarás al Time Eater por tu cuenta" Rouge prácticamente le rogaba a Shadow que le prometiera no atacar al Time Eater por sí mismo, ella no suele hacer eso, de hecho, era la primera vez que Shadow veía a Rouge tan preocupada, normalmente no le habría importado que Shadow ataque al Time Eater, pero ver a Omega en su estado actual le hizo ver las cosas de una manera distinta

"…" Shadow seguía sin responder

"por favor Shadow, no hagas que te ruegue… prométemelo" dijo Rouge una última vez

"…" Shadow dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y descruzó sus brazos, luego abrió los ojos "te prometo que no atacaré al Time Eater solo si se me da la oportunidad"

Rouge soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta de Shadow "gracias Shadow…"

"…" Shadow se dio vuelta y cruzó sus brazos, para volver a la posición en que se encontraba antes

"…" Rouge no supo que decir ahora, por lo general el silencio de Shadow mientras hablan no le incomoda, pero ahora, se sintió un aire muy incómodo, Rouge no se fue, simplemente se quedó parada ahí, detrás de Shadow, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Tails

"Señorita Rouge, Señor Shadow, Tails me dijo que les dijera que entren" La voz de la pequeña Cream hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta

"¿pasó algo con Omega?" preguntó Rouge

"no, el Señor Robot sigue dormido, pero la computadora de Tails empezó a hacer 'beep' y me dijo que los llamara" dijo Cream asomándose por la puerta

"…" ambos se miraron algo confundidos y luego se dirigieron a entrar a la casa nuevamente, Rouge, Shadow y Cream entraron a la casa y bajaron al laboratorio, ahí estaban todos, tal cual como hace unos minutos

"muy bien, ahora que estamos todos otra vez, creo que es hora de decir que es esta transmisión" dijo Tails, cerca de su computadora, era muy parecida a la de Eggman, una gran pantalla con un teclado multiuso y muchas cosas más, Tails colocó en la pantalla una transmisión que le había llegado "hace unos segundos, recibí una transmisión de Eggman" todos se acercaron un poco a la pantalla al oír el nombre del Doctor "quiere comunicarse con nosotros y quiero que todos participen" Tails oprimió unos cuantos botones en su teclado y la computadora conectó inmediatamente con la de Eggman, el Doctor apareció en la gran pantalla

"veo que están todos reunidos…" dijo el Doctor viendo el lugar, identificando a todos los animales

"¿qué quieres Eggman?" dijo Sonic mirando la pantalla de brazos cruzados

"vengo a traerles algo de información" dijo el Doctor tocándose el bigote

"¿información?" preguntó Charmy rascándose la cabeza

"así es mi insecto amigo, información de lo que he descifrado del mensaje y algo más…" Eggman bajó un poco la mirada al terminar su frase

"¿algo más? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Silver

"El Time Eater ha atacado de nuevo" Todos abrieron sus bocas un poco al oír a Eggman debido a la impresión, excepto Shadow

"¿dónde?" preguntó Knuckles

"no dónde, sino a quién, su víctima vino a mi laboratorio pidiendo ayuda" al terminar su frase, Eggman se apartó de la pantalla, mostrando una plataforma donde se encontraba la víctima, estaba siendo atendida por dos robots de Eggman

"i-increíble…" Sonic, al igual que todos en el laboratorio, incluso Shadow, se impactaron al ver de quién se trataba.

Quien estaba en la mesa, completamente desconectado y dañado, Era Metal Sonic.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>así que... el gran Metal Sonic fue la siguiente víctima... esto se pone cada vez más interesante, pero por otro lado, por fin hubo interacción entre Shadow y Rouge ¡cool!<p>

¡les pido por favor (please!) que hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	7. El Despliegue

¡Aloha! Después de alojar unos días en la plaza de armas de mi ciudad esperando por combustible (el cual no llegó nunca y los policías nos terminaron desalojando) he vuelto a mis actividades del Internet, subiendo como no, la esperada (?) siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: "El Despliegue"<p>

"¿qué es eso?" preguntó Blaze mirando a la copia de Sonic a través de la pantalla, sin duda estaba sorprendida como todos los demás, pero más por el estado del robot que por quién era

"¿no lo conoces?" dijo Silver mirando aún la pantalla

"no…" Blaze cambió su mirada a Silver, el erizo plateado estaba muy impresionado, igual que todos los demás

"ese es el Señor Metal Sonic…" Blaze ahora corrió su mirada hacia Cream, que estaba detrás de Silver refugiándose, la coneja no quitó los ojos de la pantalla

"¿Metal…?" Blaze miró nuevamente la pantalla. _Tiene sentido… claramente está hecho a modelo de Sonic._ Pensó

"igual de rápido que Sonic e igual de poderoso… pero 10 veces más malvado y 100 veces más peligroso…" dijo Silver mirando aún la pantalla

"…" Blaze entonces, sudando un poco, tragó saliva, había comprendido la magnitud de la situación.

"¿M-Metal Sonic…?" Knuckles miraba fijo al robot en la pantalla, como a todos, le costaba creer que Metal Sonic, aquel que casi los destruye en más de una ocasión en el pasado, esté en ese estado

"así es…" Eggman se colocó nuevamente en la pantalla, cubriendo a Metal Sonic "hace una media hora más o menos, llegó a mi laboratorio, caminaba a penas y su comunicador fallaba, estaba prácticamente destruido, pedía ayuda, y luego cayó al suelo"

"pero…" Tails retomó el control de sus nervios, como todos en el lugar "¿cómo sabes que fue el Time Eater?" preguntó el zorro de dos colas

"tiene los mismos rastros con los que Shadow me interrogó hace unos momentos" Eggman mostró un pequeño trozo de metal teñido de morado, era casi exactamente igual que el que Shadow le había removido a Omega

"¿pero por qué a él…?" preguntó Charmy volando un poco

"es algo qué aún no logro entender" decía el Doctor con las manos en la espalda

"…" Shadow, quién retomó su postura después de que el Doctor se colocara en la pantalla, se acercó un poco al monitor "qué descubriste del mensaje, Eggman" preguntó el erizo negro

"esta cosa, el Time Eater, está buscando venganza" dijo Eggman

"bien, si quiere una revancha, se la daré ¡esa cosa pagará por…!" Sonic fue interrumpido por Eggman

"no te busca a ti, Sonic"

"¿uh?"

"verán, lo que he descifrado del mensaje es lo siguiente, como bien asumo que saben, esta cosa me habló a mí y a mi otro yo del pasado, estaba débil por la batalla que tuvo contigo, por lo que no entendí nada, por suerte, grabé todo con una grabadora que siempre llevo conmigo, grabé sus palabras y he estado descifrando la primera frase, lo que llevo es lo siguiente" Eggman sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo comenzó a leer "El Time Eater dijo esto:"

"EGGMAN, HE VUELTO, IS… YA NO EXISTE, SHADOW, SILVER, REGRESÉ, ME LAS PAGARÁN, **TODOS, ME LAS PAGARÁN, EL MUNDO DEJARÁ DE EXISTIR"**

Eggman había avanzado bastante antes de llamar al laboratorio de Tails, la presencia de Metal Sonic solo lo incentivó a trabajar el doble "esas fueron sus palabras, hay una que aún no logro descifrar, pero creo que es más que suficiente lo que tengo para saber el mensaje, está tras Shadow y Silver, además deduzco que planea acabar con el mundo, puesto a que por su tono de voz, puso un gran énfasis en esa última parte"

Todos cambiaron sus miradas a los dos erizos, Silver apretó su palma y Shadow solo miró hacia el suelo descruzando sus brazos, todos se preocuparon por ellos, viendo la magnitud de la fuerza del enemigo, la mayoría temió por la seguridad de Shadow y Silver "¡mientes Eggman!" se escuchó en el laboratorio de Tails, todos dirigieron sus miradas a Amy "¡eso no tiene **ningún** sentido! ¡Ni Shadow ni Silver se habían encontrado con el Time Eater antes! ¡Seguramente es un plan tuyo para dominar el mundo, fea bola de grasa!"

"¡pequeña renacuaja! ¿Sabes siquiera lo que está ocurriendo?" Eggman golpeó su teclado ante el insulto de Amy "explícame ¿cómo exactamente sería yo capaz de derrotar a Omega? ¡Seré codicioso referente a mis metas, pero no soy estúpido, **sé** que Omega me haría pedazos en caso de derrotarme, por lo que nunca lo atacaría sin un plan de respaldo!" Amy retrocedió un poco ante los gritos de Eggman "¿y por qué atacaría a Metal Sonic sin motivo alguno? ¡Omega y Metal Sonic son mis más grandes creaciones de todos los tiempos! ¿Acabar con ellos, ahora? **¡Eso, no tiene sentido!**" dijo Eggman golpeando nuevamente su teclado, Amy solo bajó la cabeza, mostrando una mirada triste, Eggman tosió un poco y volvió a colocar sus manos detrás de la espalda "estoy tan confundido como todos ustedes, es decir, yo liberé al Time Eater de la intemperie del espacio"

"¿tienes alguna idea del patrón que está mostrando este monstruo?" preguntó Tails

"no realmente, solo se me ocurre que esté llamando la atención de Shadow, es decir, Omega y Metal Sonic, ambos han trabajado con él en el pasado (Metal Sonic en Sonic Rivals 2)"

"entonces… ¿significa que atacará a Rouge también?" dijo Blaze

"es probable…" dijo Eggman, Rouge tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar, luego miró a Omega y después lo que se veía de Metal Sonic en la pantalla, estaba asustada, si el Time Eater atacaba de nuevo, lo más probable es que ella sea la próxima víctima

Todos notaron la tensión de Rouge "no te preocupes, no te ocurrirá nada" Sonic colocó una mano en su hombro y luego le levantó el pulgar sonriendo "somos tus amigos, y no dejaremos que te ataque ¿no es así Shadow?" Sonic devolvió su mirada a Shadow, que aún se encontraba mirando el suelo "¿Shadow?"

"…" el erizo se dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio sin decir una palabra

"por todos los…" Sonic se dio una palmada en la cabeza ante la reacción del erizo negro

"¡Shadow!" Rouge salió inmediatamente a buscar a Shadow, quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa de Tails

"…" Shadow se detuvo al oír la voz de Rouge

"Shadow, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a…"

"me atacará en algún momento de todas formas" dijo el erizo abriendo su mirada hacia Rouge

"Shadow… me lo prometiste… dijiste que no lo atacarías…" Rouge bajó la mirada un poco y se colocó algo triste

"…" Shadow se detuvo por varios segundos y pensó fuertemente en lo de hace unos minutos

"Shadow, por favor… me lo prometiste…" dijo Rouge mordiéndose el labio inferior, el miedo de que a Shadow le pueda ocurrir algo la consumía

"si él me ataca, no retrocederé" Shadow salió de la casa y cerró la puerta, Rouge se sentó en el sofá de la casa y comenzó a morderse el dedo índice a través de su guante

"Shadow…" Rouge se mantuvo sentada ahí por un largo rato, sin duda, era la primera vez que estaba tan asustada. Ni siquiera todas las veces que ha estado a punto de morir la han puesto así y es que en el fondo, ella siempre sabía que Shadow la salvaría, pero esta vez, tenía miedo tanto por ella, como por Shadow

"pobre Señorita Rouge…" decía Cream abrazando a Cheese

"…"otro que no había hablado en un rato, era Silver, el erizo oprimió su palma hasta que comenzó a brillar en un tono verde fosforescente "así que… me busca a mí…" Silver se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera para subir a la casa, al poner un pie en el primer escalón, una voz lo detuvo

"¡Silver!"

"…" Silver se dio vuelta y vio que la única persona que lo veía directo a los ojos, era Blaze

"¿a dónde vas?" preguntó la gata de brazos cruzados

"voy a buscar a ese monstruo y acabar con esto" dijo el erizo

"¡¿estás loco?" dijo Blaze casi gritando "¿acaso no vez lo que ha hecho esa criatura? ¡No puedes hacerle frente solo!"

"tengo que, está tras mío, si me ataca, puede que me encuentre cerca de uno de ustedes, no puedo arriesgarlos de esa manera" dijo Silver tratando de excusarse

"por todos los cielos Silver, no seas tan ingenuo" dijo Blaze colocando sus manos en la cintura

"!" Silver sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho, las palabras de Blaze causaron en él una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. _Ingenuo… por qué… ¿por qué esa palabra me…? _Silver se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó el pelaje que estaba en este, mientras Blaze seguía hablando

"sabes que no eres capaz de derrotar a esa criatura tú solo, debemos prepararnos"

"…" Silver seguía con la mano en el pecho, apretó el pelaje más aún, aunque escuchaba a Blaze, no parecía

"¿si quiera me estás escuchando?" dijo Blaze con un tono algo más grave

"si… te escucho Blaze" dijo Silver, soltando el pelaje de su pecho "pero…"

"Silver amigo, hazle caso a Blaze, es mucho mejor que nos mantengamos juntos, si vas tú solo, o si va Shadow solo, tal vez ambos queden en el estado de Omega o Metal Sonic" la voz de Sonic hiso que Silver dirigiera su mirada a él "tal vez no esté detrás de mí, eso me confunde tanto como creo que te confunde a ti, o a Tails, o a cualquiera, pero eso no implica que no aré todo lo posible para que el Time Eater sea derrotado" Sonic sonrió a Silver, el erizo plateado lo miró durante unos segundos "y si está tras tuyo y de Shadow, más aún, ya que ambos son mis amigos"

"Sonic…" Silver corrió su mirada a Blaze, la gata le asintió con la cabeza "no quiero que la pasen mal por culpa mía…"

"¿bromeas? ¡Ayer todos fueron absorbidos por Eggman para mi cumpleaños! ¡Además, puede que sea interesante!" dijo Sonic sonriendo más aún

"desearía ser tan optimista como tú Sonic, pero el Time Eater ha destruido casi por completo a Omega" la voz de Tails sonó, causando que la mayoría cambiara su mirada hacia él "no lo quise decir frente a Rouge… pero los daños que Omega ha sufrido son casi letales, su fuente de poder estuvo a punto de estallar, lo que hice ahora fue estabilizarla lo más rápido posible para que no ocurra, sea lo que sea que haya hecho el Time Eater para dejar a Omega de esta manera, es capaz de hacer pedazos a cualquiera de nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"…" Sonic escuchó atento cada palabra de Tails, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró por una expresión algo consternada "entonces… por eso es que Shadow se lo está tomando tan a pecho…" comprendió Sonic, él sabe que Shadow no es alguien con poca paciencia, tampoco alguien que le guste atacar a los demás y mucho menos alguien tan decidido a tomar venganza, ahí fue entonces cuando Sonic descubrió que Shadow sabía la magnitud real de los daños de Omega desde un principio y por eso, para el erizo negro, como dijo antes, es personal

"eso no es todo" comenzó Eggman a través de la pantalla "cuando el Time Eater atacó a Omega, estaba débil, lo sé porque jadeaba al atacar, claramente estaba cansado y abatido por nuestro encuentro anterior Sonic, ahora, lo más probable es que se haya recuperado, no sé si por completo, pero su condición será mejor que cuando atacó a Omega a la hora de luchar con ustedes"

"…" Sonic entonces, bajó su mirada, tratando de buscar una solución "que… ¿qué exactamente hiso el Time Eater para atacar a Omega?" dijo el erizo azul devolviendo la mirada a la pantalla

"mmm…" Eggman comenzó a jugar con su bigote mientras recordaba "recuerdo haber visto como lanzaba sus disparos dirigidos (Homing Shot) los cuales Omega esquivó con facilidad… pero luego… el Time Eater se disolvió en el suelo… y apareció por detrás de Omega, ahí fue cuando le cortó el brazo, no vi exactamente como le hiso el corte en la coraza, pero alcancé a ver que al Time Eater le brillaba una de sus manos"

"seguramente con su propia energía lo hizo y si dices que estaba débil al momento de atacar a Omega… de haber estado en su máximo poder… Omega habría sido completamente destruido" dedujo Knuckles

"así es, Sonic, todos, esto es más grave de lo que todos pensamos, esa es la principal razón de por qué he decidido comunicarles de mis avances" comentó Eggman con sus manos en la espalda

"¿qué aremos Sonic?" preguntó Tails

"por ahora no lo sé amigo, pero si sé algo" Sonic corrió su mirada hacia Silver, que oía cada detalle "no es nada que el trabajo en equipo no pueda resolver" Sonic levantó el pulgar al zorro y al erizo de plata, volviendo a sonreír

"…" Silver sonrió y respondió con un pulgar arriba también

"¡es verdad!" dijo Amy, quien después hizo una pausa y miró las escaleras "iré a ver cómo están Rouge y Shadow por si me necesitan, han tardado bastante" Amy comenzó a subir las escaleras para subir a la casa, ahí vio a Rouge, aún sentada, mordiendo esta vez su pulgar "¿Rouge?"

"…" la murciélago no respondió, solo mordía su dedo con la misma preocupación de hace unos minutos

Amy miró a los lados buscando a la otra persona que debería estar en la sala de estar "¿d-dónde está Shadow?"

"se fue…" Rouge seguía tal cual

"a… ¿a dónde?"

"no lo sé…"

"¿tú crees que…?"

"él me prometió que no lo atacaría… con eso debería bastarme, pero no sé por qué estoy tan preocupada… tengo miedo Amy…"

"¡ya escuchaste a Sonic, no dejaremos que nada te ocurra!" Amy le sonrió a la preocupada murciélago

"más que mí misma, me preocupa que Shadow sea atacado por el monstruo… él no pedirá ayuda… lo atacará, eso es lo que más me asusta Amy…"

"pero… ¡anímate, Shadow es Shadow, seguramente será capaz de hacerle frente!" seguía Amy con una sonrisa

"no entiendes Amy… sé y tengo más que claro que Shadow es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el mundo… pero… cada vez que se transforma en Super Shadow… me siento muy mal… y me asusto mucho más… eso es lo que me da miedo ahora, que si llega a luchar con él, Shadow utilice su súper forma" Amy no comprendía la razón del miedo interno de Rouge, pero luego de observarla unos segundos, comenzó a entender

"pero Rouge…" Amy se sentó al lado de Rouge y le puso una mano en la espalda "eso pasó hace años… Shadow lo controla muy bien ahora, no tienes por qué estar preocupada"

"lo sé… pero aún así, no soportaría tener que pasar por eso nuevamente…" Rouge entrecerró los ojos un poco, tanto pensar en la situación la había cansado bastante, luego dio un suspiro "supongo que tengo que confiar en que lo mejor ocurrirá"

"¡claro! ¡Debes ser optimista, Sonic siempre dice que hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, así siempre ocurrirán cosas buenas y saldremos adelante!" Amy trataba de animar a la murciélago, el entusiasmo que ella tenía y la confianza en las palabras de Sonic la mantenían optimista

"espero tengas razón" Rouge se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina de Tails, agarró un vaso, lo llenó de agua y luego se lo tomó

"¡claro que la tengo, resolveremos esto y no habrá de qué preocuparse!" Amy seguía sonriendo, Rouge simplemente le sonrió de vuelta

Mientras, aún en el laboratorio, los héroes pensaban en alguna solución

"supongo que tendremos que ir por las siete Chaos Emeralds, por lo menos yo las necesitaré si tengo que luchar contra él otra vez" dijo Sonic

"¿pero no que las tenías al derrotar a los Eggman y al Time Eater?" preguntó Knuckles

"bueno… eso… ¡se me perdieron cuando volvimos después de derrotar a Eggman!" Sonic se rascó la cabeza mientras reía y hablaba al mismo tiempo, la mayoría bajó la cabeza ante la noticia, más que preocupación, era resignación ante el descuido de Sonic

"creo que he ahorrado ya una séptima parte de la búsqueda mis peludos amigos" Todos voltearon sus miradas a Eggman "admito que omití esta información, pero eso era antes de saber la verdadera magnitud del estado de Omega y la situación en general" al mismo tiempo de terminar su frase, Rouge y Amy bajaron otra vez al laboratorio

"¿qué ocurre con Omega?" preguntó Rouge

"¡ah! Em… nada, solo veía… veía horario para trabajar en él, ya que tendremos que buscar las 7 Chaos Emeralds" Tails modificó la verdad para no preocupar demasiado a la recién consolada Rouge "¿Decías Eggman?"

"si, como decía, he ahorrado algo de la búsqueda, como dije, ahora creo que es mejor que todos la sepan, Metal Sonic venía con una de las Esmeraldas" el Doctor sacó la Esmeralda verde de su bolsillo trasero y la mostró a todos a través de la pantalla "asumo que apareció cerca de él cuando se esparcieron después de nuestro encuentro"

"eso es muy bueno, solo nos quedan seis a encontrar, será mejor que comencemos de inmediato, no sabemos cuando pueda atacar nuevamente" Tails se quitó su equipo de mecánico y lo dejó a un lado de la pantalla de Eggman "será mejor que nos dividamos"

"espera Tails" Tails volteó a ver a Rouge que era quien le hablaba "¿irás tú también?"

"pues claro, debo ayudar, como todos" dijo Tails

"pero… Omega…"

"no te preocupes Rouge, te prometo que si no encuentro o rastreo nada en una hora, volveré inmediatamente a trabajar en Omega" Tails sonrió y levantó un pulgar a Rouge, esta asintió con la cabeza

"muy bien, supongo que es hora de salir, Tails amigo, dinos que aremos" Sonic decidió que era mejor dejar que Tails organice todo, así no habrían errores ni problemas

"de acuerdo, em…"

"un minuto" Todos cambiaron nuevamente la vista a Eggman "con esta Emerald, me será muy fácil rastrear las demás, denme unos minutos"

"de acuerdo" todos esperaron a Eggman, quien colocó la Esmeralda en una de sus máquinas, pasados unos minutos, la máquina entregó una hoja de papel a Eggman, el Doctor se volvió a acercar a la pantalla y comenzó a leer la hoja

"las seis Esmeraldas se han repartido en las siguientes zonas, Hill Top, Seaside Hill, Sky Rail, Botanic Base, Emerald Hill y Dusty Desert"

Después de escuchar las ubicaciones de las Esmeraldas, Tails explicó a todos los presentes que debían hacer, Eggman escuchó todo también, las cosas han quedado de la siguiente manera.

Knuckles irá a Angel Island a comunicar a Shade de lo ocurrido para que también ayude, la Master Emerald será traída al laboratorio de Tails y será vigilada por Eggman la hora que Tails estará fuera, que dejará su monitor comunicado con el del laboratorio de Eggman y así poder este ver cada cierto tiempo la Esmeralda, a la vez que descifra las partes siguientes del mensaje que el Time Eater le dejó, Charmy les avisará a Espio y a Vector todo lo ocurrido y se les pedirá que ayuden, en caso de que acepten sin problemas, los tres irán a buscar Chaos Emeralds a Hill Top, buscarán allá y aprovechando la altura del lugar, tratarán de usar la cima de la zona como mirador a ver si encuentran algo, además de que los caminos ocultos serían presa fácil para Espio. Una vez que hayan traído la Master Emerald al laboratorio, Knuckles y Shade irán a Seaside Hill, el mar y la arena pueden ocultar muchísimas cosas, así como las palmeras y las ruinas del lugar y sus habilidades excavadoras serán muy útiles ahí. Amy y Cream irán a Sky Rail, Cream y su facilidad para volar, más la ayuda de Cheese y el doble salto de Amy les permitirán explorar la zona de manera muy completa y rápida, Silver y Blaze irán a Botanic Base, sus continuos desniveles no serán problema para la levitación de Silver y la velocidad de Blaze hará la búsqueda aún más fácil, sin contar sus llamas, que pueden quemar todo y encontrar la Esmeralda, pero eso solo se usará en el peor de los casos, Rouge buscará a Shadow y le contará todo, ambos buscarán, si es que Shadow accede, en Emerald Hill, de nuevo, la capacidad de volar de Rouge hará de la búsqueda más rápida y ni hablar del Chaos Control de Shadow, con su técnica, la búsqueda podría ser resuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y finalmente, Sonic y Tails irán a Dusty Desert, es una zona que nadie conoce, por lo que el Tornado con el radar serán llevados hacia allá

"y cada uno de nosotros llevará un comunicador, así se nos informará de cada avance, Eggman, en camino a Dusty Desert, te dejaré un comunicador ¿todos de acuerdo y conformes?" después de la masiva explicación, todos asintieron con sus cabezas, cada uno tenía claro que es lo que debía hacer "antes de partir, debo preguntarles algo ¿todos están dispuestos a enfrentar los riesgos? Porque claramente, esto no es igual a nada de lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes, el Time Eater es peligroso y tenemos suficientes pruebas como para demostrarlo, por eso les pregunto…"

"Tails" Sonic interrumpió a Tails

"¿uh?"

"todos vamos" Sonic sonrió, todos lo imitaron

"entiendo, entonces, no hay tiempo que perder, tomen todos sus comunicadores" Tails entregó un comunicador a cada uno, se utilizaban en la muñeca, a Rouge le dio uno extra para que Shadow lo use y a Knuckles también para Shade, así como dos extra a Charmy para Espio y Vector, Tails tomó uno para dárselo a Eggman camino a Dusty Desert

"son muy lindos" Cream miraba el comunicador, la pequeña pantalla apagada le reflejaba los ojos, al verlos, recordó algo importante "¡ah! Tails ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"

"¿qué necesitas?" Tails terminaba de colocarse su comunicador cuando la voz de Cream le llamó la atención

"es que… ¿puedes darme uno extra? Quiero dárselo a mi mamá para que estemos en contacto y no se preocupe cuando salga"

"claro, justo me sobró uno, ten" Tails sacó de un cajón de por ahí un último comunicador, Cream se lo llevó al bolsillo trasero

"¡gracias!"

"entonces ¿todos listos?" todos asintieron con las cabezas "Knuckles, te daré las llaves de mi casa para que puedas entrar al traer la Master Emerald con Shade" Tails sacó sus llaves y se las entregó a Knuckles

"lo tengo" Knuckles guardó las llaves

"entonces supongo que es hora de partir, Eggman" Sonic corrió su mirada a la pantalla, Eggman, quien había estado observando a Metal Sonic, como sus máquinas trabajaban en él específicamente, devolvió su mirada al monitor

"¿hmm?"

"confiaré en ti esta vez, todos confiaremos, espero no se te ocurra llegar a traicionarnos" dijo Sonic mirando fijamente la pantalla

"como dije antes, seré codicioso referente a mis metas, pero no soy estúpido, sé la magnitud de todo esto, así que no planearé nada hasta que el Time Eater sea derrotado" Eggman mantuvo su posición, con las manos atrás

"por tu bien, espero que sea así" dijo Knuckles de brazos cruzados

"entonces, Eggman, yo volveré a mi laboratorio en una hora, te encargo que lo vigiles, vigiles la Master Emerald y vigiles a Omega" Tails dio una última explicación al científico, este asintió con la cabeza "bien, hora de partir" todos salieron del laboratorio e inmediatamente, de la casa, Rouge quedó viendo a Omega en la mesa en la que estaba recostado y desconectado

"volveré pronto Omega…" Rouge salió del lugar, dejando solo a Omega en el laboratorio, solo Eggman lo observaba

Finalmente, todos ya fuera de la casa de Tails, comenzaron a separarse, Tails sacó al tornado de su garaje, Sonic subió al ala derecha del avión como siempre lo hace, el zorro de dos colas encendió el motor y se comenzó a elevar "¡suerte a todos!" gritó el Zorro, el Tornado se elevó lo suficiente y comenzó a avanzar, se fue en dirección este de la casa de Tails, Dusty Desert estaba a unos kilómetros de su casa. Amy y Cream se fueron hacia el sur, para llegar a la casa de Cream y contar a la mamá de Cream todo lo ocurrido. Charmy comenzó a volar a dirección sur, para ir a su agencia e informar a Vector y a Espio de todo lo ocurrido. Rouge inmediatamente fue al oeste, con esperanzas de encontrar a Shadow allá. Knuckles dio un gran salto y comenzó a deslizarse en el aire hacia el norte, para llegar a su hogar e informar a Shade, para que ambos puedan traer la Master Emerald al laboratorio como habían acordado y partir su búsqueda en Seaside Hill. Y finalmente, Silver y Blaze se fueron en dirección noreste, hacia Botanic Base, la torre se veía a unos kilómetros, por lo que les será fácil encontrar un camino.

Y así comienza la búsqueda de las Chaos Emeralds, con esperanzas de utilizar su poder para derrotar al Time Eater, antes de que algo muy, pero muy malo pueda llegar a ocurrir, la bestia misma, pensaba también su estrategia, la nube morada comenzó a tomar forma en los cielos de Station Square, los malignos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, brillaban con más intensidad que antes de la batalla con los Sonic

"Shadow… tú serás el primero… el primero en sentir… mi ira… ¡MI VENGANZA! **¡MORIRÁS MALDITO ERIZO, TE ARÉ SUFRIR, COMO NUNCA ANTES HAS SUFRIDO!"**

Los ojos se cerraron y la nube se esfumó, pero un aire maligno y siniestro comenzó a moverse…

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¡Muy bien, la búsqueda comienza! (otra vez) Pobre Rouge... hay ciertas cosas que el tiempo simplemente no puede borrar. Primero la parecencia de Blaze es la que causa tales enigmas en la mente y corazón de nuestro plateado amigo ¿pero ahora incluso sus palabras? bueh... supongo que el tiempo hará lo suyo con todo ese tema...<p>

¡por favor, hagan Reviews comentando la historia y mi trabajo! (¡Porfis! que siento que pierdo lectores cuando pasado un tiempo no recibo nada, pero eso es cosa mía, como aún soy un aficionado en esto)

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	8. Buscando respuestas

¡Aloha! ¿recuerdan que dije que mis clases se retrasaban hasta el 12 de Marzo por el tema de las manifestaciones en mi región? pues se volvieron a retrasar, ahora hasta el 19 de Marzo ¡woo! ¡más tiempo para escribir y leer el Quijote (wait...)!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: "Buscando respuestas"<p>

Todos habían partido ya, los seis equipos se habían dividido para buscar las Chaos Emerald, las cuales podrían ser muy útiles contra el Time Eater, las que se encontraban más cerca de su destino eran Cream y Amy, quienes, antes de ir directo a Sky Rail, fueron a la casa de Cream, para informar a Vanilla de todo, al llegar, Cream y Amy explicaron, pero Vanilla no parecía acceder a que Cream se meta en la situación

"Cream… me da miedo que vayan ustedes 2 solas a Sky Rail, es muy peligroso"

"¡por favor mamá, prometo tener cuidado!" Cream pedía a manos juntas el permiso para iniciar la exploración

"no lo sé, temo por tu seguridad"

"Señora Vanilla, prometo cuidar de Cream con mi vida ¡la necesitamos!" Amy también pedía el permiso para Cream

"mmm…" Vanilla se levó la mano al mentón, antes de poder contestar, del baño de su casa, salió una figura muy familiar

"tu baño huele bonito" dijo la figura, sonriendo

"¿uh?" Amy y Cream voltearon a ver la figura, sin duda, era alguien muy conocido para ellas

"¡oh, Señor Big! Froggy está nadando en mi pequeño lavaplatos mientras Gemerl lava los platos y le aprovecha de dar un baño, tal como le prometí" contestó Vanilla, la gran figura, era el gato morado que había estado ausente en la fiesta de Sonic, Big The Cat

"¡Big!" gritó Amy al reconocer a la figura en su totalidad, el gran gato morado giró su cabeza "¿qué haces tú aquí?"

"¡Amy! ¡Cream!" Big fue rápidamente donde estaban las dos chicas y levantó a Cream, ambos riendo felices por su reencuentro, ciertamente, Cream y Big no se habían visto hacia ya bastante tiempo, Amy lo había visto hace unos días, pero Cream no. Big giraba con Cream en sus manos mientras reían

"¿qué hace Big aquí?" Amy cambió su mirada a Vanilla

"pues, hace unas horas, llegó Froggy, por lo que pensé que el Señor Big vendría a visitarme, pero no llegaba, así que cuidé a Froggy junto a Gemerl un tiempo hasta que el Señor Big apareció hace una media hora, como pensé que me iba a visitar, preparé comida para él y lo invité a desayunar, justo antes de que llegaran había entrado al baño y ahí está"

"entiendo…"

"¡Señor Big, qué alegría verlo!" Cream se abrazó del gran gato, como solía hacerlo hace algunos años

"veo que encontraste a Froggy, Big" dijo Amy

"vino a la casa de la Señora Vanilla, no sabía por qué, pensé que se había escapado otra vez, pero Vanilla estaba cocinando y a Froggy pareció gustarle" respondió el gato dejando a Cream en el suelo

"eso es porque mi mamá hace las mejores comidas ¡hasta a las ranas les gusta!" dijo Cream entre risas

"¡Eso es!" Amy levantó su dedo índice en señal de idea

"¿hay que hacerle más comida a Froggy?" preguntó Big

"¡no, eso no! ¡Vanilla, si Big va con nosotras, no tendrías por qué preocuparte, será tal y como hace unos años!" dijo Amy emocionada

"es verdad, supongo que no habrá problema, pero solo si el Señor Big quiere hacerlo"

"¿a dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó Big algo confundido

"es una larga historia, se la contaremos en el camino ¿entonces no hay problema mamá?" Cream miró a su madre, esta dio un suspiro mientras sonreía

"supongo que ya estás grande, tienes más de 10 años, estás en buenas manos con Big y Amy, ve" Vanilla se abrazó los codos sonriendo, había accedido

"¡sí!" Cream y Amy se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar felices, Big las observó unos segundos y luego comenzó a celebrar saltando también

"¿por qué saltamos?" preguntó el gato

"¡no hay tiempo que perder equipo, vamos, el Team Rose directo a Sky Rail!"Amy dejó de saltar y se colocó en frente de Cream y de Big, tomando el liderazgo del equipo una vez más

"toma mamá, con esto te podrás comunicar conmigo cuando quieras, solo oprimes este botoncito rojo y me llamarás" Cream se acercó a su madre y le entregó el comunicador que Tails le había dado hace unos momentos "¡vamos a Sky Rail entonces!"

"¡a encontrar la Chaos Emerald!" dijo Amy "¡Adiós Vanilla! ¡Adiós Gemerl!" la erizo rosa abrió la puerta de la casa de Vanilla y se despidió de la coneja adulta y del robot negro que lavaba los platos

"¡gracias mamá, adiós, te amo!" Cream siguió a Amy, saliendo de la puerta

"¡Froggy!" la rana salió del lavaplatos de Vanilla, sorprendiendo un poco a Gemerl y se acercó a Big, luego, el gran gato comenzó a moverse detrás de las dos chicas "¡gracias por la comida Señora Vanilla!"

"¡te encargo a Cream!" Vanilla comenzó a agitar su mano, despidiéndose del equipo, Big le levantó el pulgar y se fue, entonces, el Team Rose original, reunido nuevamente, comenzó su camino a Sky Rail para buscar la Chaos Emerald.

Mientras tanto, Rouge The Bat volaba por el cielo de Spring Yard, con esperanzas de encontrar alguna señal de Shadow

"Shadow… dónde estás…" La murciélago miraba a los alrededores, mantenía la cabeza abajo prácticamente, buscando al erizo negro. _Debo encontrarlo, para evitar que algo malo le pase._ Pensó, siguió buscando, lo único que veía eran resorteras añejas y restos de Badniks, la zona siempre mantuvo su brillo, pero con el pasar de los años se ha ido deteriorando, algunas de las plataformas flotantes estaban pasmadas en el suelo, muchas de las resorteras estaban rotas o desgarradas y habían rings oxidados en diversas partes del lugar. Rouge bajó al lugar más alto de la zona para tener una vista más panorámica, luego comenzó a caminar por el lugar, gritando el nombre de su compañero "¡Shadow! ¡Shadow!" La murciélago gritaba mirando a todos lados, esperando respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

Por otro lado, Los Chaotix estaban ingresando al área de Hill Top, se encontraban a unos metros aproximadamente del comienzo de la montaña, Vector, el líder, iba como de costumbre, al medio del grupo, iba de brazos cruzados

"déjame ver si entendí bien… el Time Eater tiene conciencia propia… liberó a Eggman de su prisión en la nada por una razón que aún se investiga… atacó a Omega… atacó a Metal Sonic… está detrás de Shadow y Silver… Omega tiene daños casi letales… El Time Eater planea acabar con el mundo… ¿dónde es que entran las Chaos Emeralds aquí?" por cada pequeño corte entre frases de Vector, Charmy asentía con su cabeza

"¡las usaremos para estar listos, hay que defendernos todos juntos y las Chaos Emeralds nos serán de mucha ayuda a la hora de luchar!" contestó Charmy volando y dando vueltas

"aún así, como describes la situación, se ve que las Chaos Emeralds no serán suficiente" dijo Espio

"¡yo digo que cuando Shadow y Sonic usen sus súper formas vencerán a ese monstruo sin problemas!" Charmy dio más vueltas en su mismo eje "¡en especial Shadow, no puedo esperar a verlo en acción, oh sí!" Charmy comenzó a volar dando vueltas alrededor de sus dos amigos, él siempre ha admirado a Shadow, verlo en acción siempre lo emociona, es su ídolo, por lo que quería encontrar las Chaos Emeralds lo más rápido posible para verlo nuevamente

"deberías admirarme a mí tanto como admiras a Shadow" dijo Vector entre risas

"tú te humillas muy seguido en público Vector" dijo Charmy dejando de volar

"¡oye oye, tú eres siempre el primero en saltar ante cualquier situación!" Vector miró con algo de enojo a Charmy, teniendo una de sus frecuentes discusiones

"solo digo que tú eres siempre el que queda peor de nosotros tres, pero Shadow siempre queda genial"

"¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡tú eres el que…!"

"la montaña… ahí está" interrumpió Espio. Vector y Charmy cambiaron sus miradas al frente y vieron la gran montaña conocida como Hill Top, el verde siempre se mantuvo en el lugar, pero los rastros de Badniks también, lo único que estaba algo desbaratado eran los puentes y una que otra plataforma voladora, el equipo decidió adentrarse al lugar entonces "déjenme ir en medio" Espio comenzó a avanzar, Vector y Charmy se miraron y siguieron al camaleón, los Chaotix se estaban adentrando entonces en Hill Top para encontrar la Chaos Emerald que se les había encomendado

Por su parte, Shade y Knuckles acababan de llevar la Master Emerald al laboratorio de Tails, estaban terminando de colocarla en el lugar que se suele colocar en caso de que sea necesario transportarla.

"bien, Eggman, ¿podemos confiártela?" Knuckles dirigió su mirada a la pantalla que ha estado encendida todo el tiempo

"te doy mi palabra como científico que no le aré nada y la vigilaré a toda costa" dijo el Doctor con las manos en su espalda

"aunque me duela admitirlo, me has engañado antes Eggman, créeme que si llegas a intentar algún truco sucio, no seré compasivo con tu salud" Knuckles se cruzó de brazos y dio una feroz mirada al doctor, este sudó un poco ante la amenaza

_Habla en serio. _"No te preocupes mi terrestre amigo, todo está bajo control" Eggman jugó con su bigote mientras hablaba "¿tú no tienes nada que decir?" Eggman dirigió su mirada a Shade, que había estado escuchando atentamente a Knuckles

"solo… no intentes nada, cuidar la Master Emerald es mi labor ahora también"

"entiendo, entonces, pueden partir con seguridad, nada ocurrirá en el laboratorio, ténganlo por seguro"

"eso espero, vamos Shade" Knuckles descruzó sus brazos y se dio media vuelta, Shade quedó mirando la pantalla y se dio media vuelta, para seguir a Knuckles

"suerte a ambos" el Doctor vio como ambos Equidnas se largaron del lugar "la necesitarán…" luego, Eggman volvió a su trabajo, había comenzado a trabajar en la segunda frase que el Time Eater dijo al liberarlo "AU…UE… ¿qué puede ser eso?"

Fuera ya de la casa, Shade y Knuckles fijaban curso para comenzar a planear "Seaside Hill está al sur de esta casa, deberemos planear por sobre el mar y llegaremos a la playa, no está muy lejos" Knuckles observaba el sol como se reflejaba en el agua

"entiendo" Shade seguía a Knuckles de muy cerca, a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo en el equipo, aún le costaba memorizar áreas del lugar y dónde queda qué

"solo sígueme" Knuckles giró la cabeza y le levantó el pulgar a Shade, sonriendo, esta asintió con la cabeza, ambos equidnas miraron al mar, que estaba aproximadamente a unos 700 metros de la casa de Tails hacia el sur, desde la misma puerta de la casa, ambos comenzaron a correr, corrieron 680 metros, agarrando una gran velocidad, cuando ya estaban en la mitad de la playa, dieron saltos gigantescos, casi unos 30 metros cada uno, entonces, comenzaron a planear adentrándose al mar, con destino a Seaside Hill.

En tanto, Tails manejaba el Tornado y Sonic iba de pie en el ala derecha como siempre, habían abandonado ya la zona con árboles, pero aún no llegaban al desierto "Tails" Sonic corrió su mirada a Tails, que iba con el radar en mano y un mapa

"dime"

"¿Dusty Desert queda muy lejos de aquí?"

"pues no mucho, ahora estamos abandonando la zona verde, deberíamos entrar en la zona desértica en unos minutos"

"muy bien, ahí nos dividiremos, tú buscarás por el aire y yo rodearé todo el lugar a ver si encuentro algo"

"entendido"

"la Chaos Emerald… cambiando de tema , hay algo que aún no entiendo" Sonic cruzó sus brazos para hablar

"¿qué cosa?"

"¿por qué quiere a Shadow y a Silver el Time Eater?"

"no lo sé… no se me ocurre razón alguna"

"se supone que la primera vez que apareció fue… bueno, ayer, lo derroté con mi otro yo y luego desapareció, no creo que ni Shadow ni Silver hayan alcanzado a luchar con él o algo así, de hecho, estuvieron con nosotros después de la batalla"

"lo sé, es muy extraño, aunque a ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño…"

"Shadow no le dio importancia porque de todas formas quiere luchar con el Time Eater, después de lo de Omega"

"sí… tienes razón, pero ¿Silver?"

"no lo vi confundido, solo vi que en el fondo, entendió que estaba detrás de él y eso fue todo, creo que no se detuvo a pensar en el por qué"

"espero que el Time Eater no los ataque mientras estamos separados" Tails miró su comunicador

"Lo que más me preocupa es que ataque a Shadow solo, sin duda Shadow contraatacará, pero si está con Rouge, puede que retroceda"

"tienes razón ¿crees que ataque a Silver?"

"si lo hace, sería el movimiento más cobarde de todos, atraer y enfadar a Shadow, causar que nos separemos y atacar a alguien por la espalda, sería el acto de cobardía más bajo que pueda haber, pero Silver estará con Blaze y sé que ella y Silver se cuidarán de manera muy mutua"

"espero tengas razón" Tails entonces notó que su radar comenzó a mostrar pequeñas lucecitas rojas "¡Sonic, estamos saliendo de la zona botánica, el desierto está a unos metros!"

"¡muy bien, entonces, aquí partimos caminos amigo, nos vemos en unos minutos!" Sonic entonces dio un enorme brinco del ala, causando que el vuelo se desestabilice unos segundos, al caer en la arena, comenzó a correr a velocidad supersónica, creaba fuertes nubes de arena a su paso, mientras Tails giró un poco para tomar la dirección contraria a la de Sonic y cubrir el área aérea del lugar

Por último, Blaze y Silver estaban a unos metros de Botanic Base, se encontraban cruzando el bosque, la torre estaba en medio de los árboles, dicha gran Torre se veía incluso de la casa de Tails, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para llegar ahí, los desniveles y enredaderas en camino al lugar no eran problema para la Telequinesis de Silver y la Phyroquinesis de Blaze, entonces, cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la Base, ambos se detuvieron a observar la torre

"gran torre…" Silver miraba al cielo, a ver si alcanzaba a ver el final de la torre con los ojos, no pudo

"si… me pregunto en qué parte de esta torre estará la Emerald…" Blaze también miraba hacia arriba

"supongo que no nos queda otra alternativa que comenzar a buscar" Silver bajó la mirada a la altura de la puerta de entrada de la torre y comenzó a avanzar

"…" Blaze miró al suelo y luego levantó su mano a la altura de su pecho, apuntando a Silver "¡espera!"

Silver se detuvo y se dio medie vuelta, había alcanzado a subir un par de escalones que habían en la puerta de entrada "¿mm?"

"Antes de empezar a buscar, necesito saber algo" Blaze bajó su mano y colocó una de las dos en la cintura

"¿qué cosa?"

"dime, ¿por qué te busca el Time Eater?" Blaze se mostró bastante seria ante la situación, Silver notó la mirada en seguida

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"¿cómo que por qué? Quiero saberlo porque me preocupo, ¿no es obvio?"

"…" Silver bajó un poco la mirada y miró su palma brillante "si… es bastante obvio ahora que lo pienso" Silver apretó la palma y sonrió un poco

"¿y bien?" insistió Blaze

"sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué quiere conmigo, nunca antes me lo había enfrentado, nunca antes lo había visto, salvo ayer claro, más allá de eso, no conozco al Time Eater más que ustedes"

"pero debe haber una razón por la cual te busca, te quiere hacer daño y no sabemos por qué"

"también a Shadow, no lo olvides"

"si, pero… me preocupas más tú" Blaze se abrazó los codos y miró a un lado, tratando de ocultar su aparente preocupación

"…" a Silver no se le ocurrió nada que decir "mejor… comencemos a buscar, entre más rápido las tengamos, mejor ¿no crees?" Silver sonrió un poco, Blaze lo miró y descruzó sus brazos soltando los codos, después asintió con la cabeza "entremos entonces" Silver avanzó y entró a la torre, Blaze lo siguió alcanzándolo, ambos comenzaron a observar el lugar, buscando pasadizos o cosas así, la torre tenía ventanales rotos en prácticamente todas las paredes, las escaleras estaban por todos lados y estaban cubiertas de moho, las raíces cubrían gran parte de las paredes y varias flores habían florecido en estas

"¿subimos?" Blaze contempló la altura del lugar, todo estaba muy claro debido al sol, después de todo, aún eran las 11:15 de la mañana

"son muchas escaleras" Silver miraba de igual manera que Blaze la altura del lugar

"lo mejor será inspeccionar cada piso de manera completa, empecemos por este, por lo que veo, todos se conectan con alguna parte del bosque que hay afuera"

"tienes razón, tú ve a la derecha y yo iré a la izquierda"

"bien" ambos se miraron y asintieron con las cabezas, luego, mirado desde la puerta, Blaze fue hacia la derecha y Silver hacia la izquierda

De vuelta con Rouge, la murciélago había abandonado Spring Yard Zone puesto a que no había encontrado a Shadow, ella no iba a comenzar su búsqueda de la Esmeralda hasta haber encontrado al erizo negro, cambió su ruta a Westopolis, donde tampoco tuvo éxito, después había pasado por Neo Green Hill Zone, fallando de igual manera, ahora, estaba en Bridge Zone, después de haber sobrevolado la zona como las anteriores, aterrizó cerca de uno de los puentes, bajo estos había un río, con una corriente bastante fuerte, la murciélago caminaba en los pastos de la zona buscando a su amigo "debe estar en algún lado…" se decía a sí misma, después de caminar un rato, se miró la muñeca derecha "Shadow…" murmulló

En ese entonces, muchas imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza, estrellas, la luna y una colonia espacial que iba directo a la tierra, en la punta del cañón de la colonia, había un monstruo, un reptil gigante de color naranja, dos tubos conectados a su rostro iban a una fuente de energía implantada en su espalda, en el lado derecho de la criatura, estaba Sonic The Hedgehog, aventándose contra la criatura todo lo que podía y en el lado izquierdo, estaba Shadow The Hedgehog, dando un esfuerzo mayor al que el primer erizo daba, esa imagen desapareció y todo se puso en negro

"¡Shadow, el uso continuo de tu súper forma hará que desaparezcas, vuelve a la colonia!" la voz de Sonic fue la que se escuchó

"¡Graa…! ¡Chaos…! ¡CONTROL!" después de oírse la voz de Shadow, claramente cansada, el espacio negro entonces se iluminó con una luz amarilla

"¡ah…!" Rouge abrió los ojos ante el sonido de su comunicador, luego se acarició la cabeza un poco y contestó "¿diga?"

"Rouge, habla Tails ¿has encontrado a Shadow?" la imagen del zorro amarillo se mostró en el pequeño monitor del comunicador después de decir su nombre

"no… aún no lo encuentro, he buscado todo este tiempo, pero no hay caso, no está ni en Spring Yard, ni en Westopolis, tampoco en Neo Green Hill, ahora estoy en Bridge, pero dudo encontrarlo aquí" dijo Rouge hablando a su muñeca izquierda

"entiendo, pues, lo lamento Rouge, pero tendrás que comenzar la búsqueda sin él, mis radares indican actividad extraña en algunas zonas, me temo que el Time Eater se está preparando, así que necesitamos las esmeraldas ahora ya"

"pero…" Rouge miró la pantalla unos segundos y luego asintió a las órdenes de Tails "de acuerdo, me dirigiré a Emerald Hill inmediatamente"

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Shadow está bien, él sabe cuidarse a sí mismo" Tails soltó una sonrisa a la murciélago "cortando la transmisión" Tails cortó su transmisión de manera súbita, sorprendiendo un poco a Rouge, entonces ella bajó la muñeca, dio una última y rápida mirada al lugar, a ver si había alguna señal de Shadow, nada, finalmente, decidió avanzar, agarró vuelo y empezó a planear a Emerald Hill Zone, a buscar la Chaos Emerald que le había sido designada

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Big se une a la aventura y comienzan las búsquedas, la preocupación no parece carecer en las mentes de Blaze y Rouge, no las culpo, a veces esos dos erizos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en problemas ¡ja ja ja ja!<p>

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	9. Olvidar el pasado, Aprender del presente

¡Aloha! ¿cómo están? espero que bien, me he dedicado el último tiempo a escribir bastante y leer el libro que me toca el próximo mes, el Quijote de la mancha ¡cielos que es un libro pesado! pero a la vez muy bueno, por lo menos lo que llevo, en fin, no le daré más vueltas a mi vida (por ahora :).) y les dejaré leer el siguiente capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: "Olvidar el pasado, Aprender del presente"<p>

Ya en Sky Rail, Amy, Cream y Big buscaban la Chaos Emerald, Amy y Cream informaron a Big de la situación, el gato accedió a ayudar a sus amigas

"¿dónde está la Esmeralda?" preguntó el enorme gato

"eso es lo que vinimos a hacer, a buscarla, bien, Cream, ve a esa plataforma de piedra y ve si encuentras algo que brille, Big, adéntrate en esos rieles para ir de calabaza en calabaza y yo lo aré igual pero de este otro lado y recuerden, si alguno ve algo, lo informará inmediatamente" Amy dio la orden al equipo

"¡okey dokey!" dijo Big sonriendo

"entendido, ten cuidado Amy" dijo Cream

"oh vamos, no hay Badniks aquí desde hace unos 6 años o algo así, tampoco es que la G.U.N. esté patrullando todo el planeta, ahora ¡en marcha Team Rose!" Amy se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia los rieles que había señalado antes, Big hizo lo mismo y Cream, junto con Cheese por supuesto, tomaron vuelo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia unas rocas que estaban a unos metros de altura

"me pregunto dónde estará la Esmeralda…" Big estaba ya deslizándose en uno de los rieles, con Froggy en uno de sus hombros, agarró cuanto ring pudo encontrar en el riel, después de unos minutos deslizándose, se halló a sí mismo en una plataforma de tierra, con unos cuantos robots destruidos y oxidados estaban en el piso, Big hacía caso omiso a estos, después de caminar unos metros, se encontró con una especie de trampolín, pero era algo diferente, estaba pegado a una especia de hélice, Big la observó por unos segundos "¿cómo funciona este trampolín?"

Cream por su parte, volaba hacia la plataforma que Amy le había indicado, era una plataforma de piedra y tierra que estaba por sobre las demás "Supongo que en esa plataforma nos será mucho más fácil ver el lugar de manera más completa" dijo Cream, mientras volaba con la ayuda de sus orejas

"¡Chao Chao!" respondió Cheese, volando al lado de Cream

"¡sé que me ayudarás Cheese!" Cream sonrió a su Chao "ahora, ayúdame con estos Rings" Cream se acercó a un globo rojo con una estrella, lo golpeó y 10 Ring aparecieron, los guardó inmediatamente, Cheese hiso lo mismo, pero con un globo un poco más pequeño

"Chao… ¡Chao Chao!" después de recoger todos los Rings, Cheese le sonrió a Cream

"¡gracias!" Cream continuó avanzando, pasados unos segundos, se comenzó a cansar "Cheese, se me cansaron las orejas… descendamos a la plataforma" con esto, Cream y Cheese bajaron a la plataforma que a simple vista, era la más alta de todo Sky Rail "uf… uf…" Cream comenzó a tomar un poco de aire, para poder seguir volando "Cheese, revisa a ver si encuentras algo de ese lado" después de tener suficiente aire, Cream le apuntó con el dedo a la zona este de la plataforma, no era muy grande la plataforma en sí, pero lo suficiente como para esconder uno que otro secreto

"¡Chao!" Cheese asintió y partió al lugar

"bien… veré si desde esta altura se ve algo que brille" Cream se acercó a una de las orillas de la plataforma y se asomó a ver "wooooow… son muchas nubes…" Cream cubrió sus cejas para que el sol no le molestara la vista "mmm…" miró a todos los lados de su campo de visión, nada, solo nubes, rieles, algunos algo oxidados y columnas de piedra que se conectaban con los dichos rieles "no veo nada…" se dijo a sí misma.

"Chao…" Cheese buscaba en la otra parte de la columna, donde habían trozos grandes de metal, algunos oxidados, también algunas señales, que indicaban caminos para trenes y cosas así "…" al no encontrar nada entre metales, Cheese comenzó a excavar en varios puntos, si no encontraba algo, rápidamente comenzaba en otro lugar, excavó y excavó, haciendo hoyos por todos lados, en más de alguno encontró cajas de Rings, que tomaba sin dudarlo, en otros encontraba pedazos de robots con el símbolo de la G.U.N. pero fuera de eso, nada más, aún así siguió excavando

"mmm…" Cream echó una última mirada a la orilla en la que se encontraba, nada "mejor veo de este otro lado" la coneja se dio media vuelta y fue donde Cheese "Cheese ¿encontraste algo?"

"Chao…" Cheese salió de uno de los tantos agujeros que había cavado, levantando los hombros y con un rostro de derrota

"cielos…" en ese momento, el comunicador de Cream comenzó a sonar "¿diga?" Cream presionó el botón verde y la pequeña pantalla del comunicador se encendió, mostrando el rostro de Amy

"Cream ¿encontraste algo?" preguntó la erizo rosa

"no Amy… aún no he buscado por todo el lugar, pero Cheese cubrió gran parte de la zona, no encontró nada"

"mira, yo estoy en el sector norte de Sky Rail, échale un vistazo a esa zona y dime si vez algo que brille"

"¡entendido! ¡ven Cheese!" Cheese dejó de excavar nuevamente y fue donde Cream, luego Cream Cheese fueron al sector norte de la plataforma donde se encontraban, comenzaron a observar las distintas columnas de tierra, los rieles y demases en la dirección que Amy les había dicho "mmm…"

"¿ves algo?" preguntó Amy, que no había cortado la transmisión

"mmm…" Cream se cubrió nuevamente las cejas para que el sol no la incomodara, de igual manera lo hiso Cheese "hay un brillo amarillo a tu izquierda Amy…"

"ok, allá voy" Amy cortó la transmisión, luego, se dirigió al punto que Cream le había indicado, avanzó deslizándose por unos cuantos rieles, al final del primero, golpeó un trampolín que la hiso saltar unos cuantos metros, solo para impactar en otro trampolín, este estaba pegado a una columna de piedra, Amy ahora estaba proyectada de forma horizontal a una plataforma de piedra, antes, atrapó unos cuantos Rings que estaban en el aire antes de que ella cayera, al tocar tierra firme, comenzó a avanzar, saltando entre plataformas cuando sea necesario, algunas veces necesitaba el doble salto debido a la distancia entre plataformas "uf… uf…" Amy corría y saltaba todo lo que podía, solo tener en mente que la Esmeralda estaría en sus manos de forma tan rápida la incentivaba "bien… ¡Cream, cuanta es la distancia que me queda hasta la luz!" preguntó Amy aún corriendo

"¡te queda poco!" Dijo Cream del otro lado de la pantalla

"ok" Amy siguió corriendo hacia la luz que emitía brillo, saltó unas cuantas plataformas, consiguió unos cuantos Rings y finalmente, se encontró con una pila de metal caído "¿es aquí?"

"si Amy" contestó Cream

"muy bien… si brilla, no debería tener problemas para verla…" Amy avanzó un poco y, en efecto, una luz la encegueció un poco "esta debe ser…" Amy se acercó un poco y extendió su mano, al hacer contacto, sonrió "¡la tengo! ¡la ten…!" sacó el objeto

"¿es la esmeralda?" preguntó Cream

"…" Amy miró fijamente el objeto que tenía en su mano, cubrió la parte de dicho material que hacía que brillara tanto con su dedo pulgar

"¿Amy?" insistió Cream

"t-tú…" Amy se asustó un poco al ver el objeto que tenía en sus manos, era azul, tenía la forma de una gota gorda, en la punta tenía dos hélices, aunque una de ellas estaba oxidada, sus dos ojos amarillos brillaban y una parte de su frente, que no tenía su coraza originalmente azul celeste, era la que brillaba intensamente

"¡hola!" dijo el objeto

"¡AAAAAAAHHH! Amy dio un grito muy agudo y lanzó el objeto al suelo, luego sacó su martillo Piko Piko, era un enorme martillo con colores rojos y amarillos, e inmediatamente comenzó a golpear el objeto

"¡¿Amy? ¡Amy!" insistió Cream algo preocupada

"uf… uf… uf…" después de golpear unas 20 veces el objeto, Amy comenzó a tomar aire, la luz había desaparecido, en su lugar, habían circuitos y trozos de metal que solo levantaban unas chispas y un poco de humo

"¿qué pasó Amy? ¿dónde fue la luz?"

"no era una Chaos Emerald…" dijo Amy calmándose un poco y guardando su martillo "ya no importa… seguiré buscando, tú ve si encuentras algún brillo como ese, pero **tú** irás a buscarlo" Amy comenzó a caminar nuevamente

"um… ok…" Cream quedó con la duda, pero después, solo prosiguió a seguir la búsqueda junto con Cheese

Lejos de Sky Rail, el mar mojaba las arenas de Seaside Hill, de dicho mar, se asomaron dos figuras que planeaban hacia la playa, descendían lentamente por el mar

"ya llegamos Shade, Seaside Hill" Knuckles, que iba adelante, miró a Shade después de su frase

"uf… uf… comprendo…" Shade, a diferencia de Knuckles, venía agitada, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a planear tantos kilómetros sin descansar, Knuckles no lo notó sino hasta ahora

"ahora bajemos, en esta parte del agua ya tocamos fondo" al ver el estado de su acompañante, inmediatamente, Knuckles dio una vuelta hacia adelante en el aire y aterrizó con ambos pies en el agua, Shade hizo igual, pero no dio una voltereta "ven a la arena antes de que te arrastre la marea" ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del agua "lamento si tu armadura se mojó" agregó el Equidna rojo una vez que ambos ya estaban fuera del agua

"uf… uf… descuida… está diseñada para soportar cualquier presión de agua" dijo Shade tomando aún un poco de aire

"¿estás bien?" preguntó finalmente Knuckles

"si…" contestó Shade

"te noto cansada… ¿te agotaste planeando hasta aquí?"

"me enseñaste a planear hace poco… mis trenzas aún no están preparadas para distancias tan largas… pero mantener la altura fue lo que más me agotó" dijo un poco más estable la equidna color melocotón

"descansemos un poco" dijo Knuckles

"pero… tenemos que buscar la Esmeralda" dijo Shade algo preocupada, aún tomando aires de aliento

"tranquila, dije que vamos a descansar, no que dejaríamos de buscarla" sonrió Knuckles

"comprendo…" Shade decidió tomar un descanso, era claramente mejor, ya que agotada, no podría excavar ni correr bien

"ven, sentémonos por allí" Knuckles apuntó con su mano a unas levaduras de tierra que estaban a unos metros de la playa, después, ambos caminaron hasta dicho punto

"es… una linda playa…" Shade contemplaba la playa de Seaside Hill, la cual era, junto a muchos otros lugares del país, desconocida para ella

"tiene un buen aire y siempre es así" al llegar al punto, Knuckles comenzó a buscar algo entre el pasto y algunas rocas

"¿qué buscas?" preguntó Shade

"si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que vine aquí…" Knuckles tocaba diferentes partes del pasto "¡aquí está!" al tocar un determinado punto, comenzó a excavar, después de unos segundos, sacó una gran bolsa color blanco, esta tenía escrito 'Knuckles' en una parte

"¿qué es eso?" preguntó nuevamente Shade

"¿recuerdas cuando te conté lo de Metal Overlord? Pues desde esa batalla, siempre vengo cada cierto tiempo a recolectar uvas y guardarlas aquí" dijo Knuckles mientras desataba la bolsa

"¿Por qué?"

"cuando no crecen en Angel Island, crecen aquí, por lo que mi repertorio siempre está lleno" sonrió Knuckles, que después de desamarrar la bolsa, se sentó "siéntate" Knuckles le dio unas palmadas al suelo que estaba al lado suyo, indicándole a Shade que se sentara junto a él

"que coincidencia que hayan estado en el lugar que nos asignaron buscar la Chaos Emerald" dijo Shade mientras se sentaba a un lado de Knuckles

"no, en realidad tengo uvas escondidas en muchas partes" dijo Knuckles sonriendo otra vez, después, le ofreció un racimo de uvas a Shade "¿quieres?"

"gracias" Shade recibió las uvas sonriendo

"las dejaré aquí, si quieres sacar, hazlo sin miedo, no te atacaré" se burló el equidna, Shade rió tranquilamente y le dio un pequeño golpe a Knuckles en el brazo

"entonces…" comenzó Shade después de comerse un par de uvas "¿esto es lo que hacías cada vez que me dejabas sola en el pedestal?"

"hey, debo satisfacer nuestras bocas" contestó Knuckles echándose la mitad de un racimo a la boca

"oye, yo también traigo alimento a la mesa" contestó Shade, aún sonriendo

"el mismo tipo de pez aburre después de un tiempo ¿lo sabías?" Knuckles y Shade se molestaban mutuamente, todo el tiempo que Shade se quedó con Knuckles los han hecho muy cercanos, al punto de tener una gran confianza mutua, cosa que Shade nunca demostró con los demás

"tú isla es la que no cuenta con más razas de pescados" siguió Shade

"hay más mar además del de la isla" dijo Knuckles sonriendo aún, comiendo al mismo tiempo

"sabes que no me gusta salir de la isla…" Shade entrecerró los ojos un poco y dejó de sonreír, pero siguió comiendo

"lo sé… lo sé..." agregó Knuckles "pero hablando de eso… hagamos de cuentas que la Master Emerald no existe ¿habrías ido al cumpleaños de Sonic?" Knuckles tragó una uva después de su última frase

"creo… creo que hubiera preferido no ir…" dijo Shade manteniendo su postura facial

"¿por qué no?"

"pues… la verdad es que…" Shade bajó un poco la cabeza "creo que aún no formo parte del grupo…" dijo Shade un poco cabizbaja

"pues esa era la noche perfecta para intentarlo" comentó Knuckles cerrando los ojos y comiendo más uvas

"¿tú crees?"

"¿si creo? Silver, uno que nunca fue muy abierto con todo el grupo, también algo nuevo entre nosotros, nos contó prácticamente toda su vida ayer"

"pero… es más complicado que eso…"

"¿más complicado?

"si, verás… me es… y me va a ser muy difícil tratar de hacer amigos cuando aún pienso en mi tribu…"

"los Nocturnus…" recordó Knuckles

"sigo pensando que fue de ellos… ya que todos se perdieron en la celda oscura…" Shade comió unas cuantas uvas al terminar su frase

"lo sé, yo también estaba ahí" agregó Knuckles

"A veces me cuestiono si hice lo correcto al abandonar… no a Lord…. a Ix, sino a mi tribu" Shade miró al cielo, pensando en todos sus compañeros perdidos

"hey… em…" a pesar de toda la confianza que Knuckles tiene con Shade, siempre le va a costar el sentimentalismo femenino, sea quien sea "los Nocturnus eligieron seguir a Ix porque pensaron que era lo correcto, tú hiciste bien al tratar de detenerlo junto a mi…" Knuckles se sonrojó un poco al decir su frase "digo, a nosotros, a nosotros…"

"Ix quería la esclavitud para este mundo, lamentablemente, mi gente lo siguió… no sé porqué querían seguir con la guerra en este mundo… en especial porque nuestros enemigos ya no…" antes de terminar su frase, Shade miró a Knuckles, este estaba igual que ella hace unos segundos, mirando el cielo, pensando en su gente, Shade miró al suelo algo incómoda "lo siento…"

"no es nada" Knuckles sonrió "mi gente era enemiga tuya, pero eso fue hace más de 4000 años, no es como si importase ya" Knuckles comió unas cuantas uvas más después de hablar

"supongo que tienes razón" dijo Shade, sonriendo de nuevo y comiendo uvas nuevamente

"¿sabes algo? Antes de conocer a Sonic y a Tails, también me intrigaba saber que fue de mi gente, me preguntaba todos los días lo mismo, noche tras noche, como te lo he dicho antes, desde que tengo la capacidad de recordar he estado cuidando la Master Emerald, cuando era pequeño, siempre que estaba en ese pedestal, esperaba a que alguien de mi gente apareciera y me felicitara o algo así por mi trabajo, sin resultado, pero al conocer a estos dos, lo pude dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante, los Nocturnus puede que aparezcan y puede que no vuelvas a verlos, pero sea como sea, deberías salir adelante" dijo Knuckles

"…" Shade miró fijamente a los ojos a Knuckles, notó la sinceridad de estos, rió un poco "es verdad… supongo que debo dejar todo eso atrás y seguir adelante, tal y como tú"

"¿intentarás acercarte más al grupo después de que esto acabe?" preguntó Knuckles algo

Shade sonrió, sus hermosos ojos cautivaron la mirada de Knuckles "prometo que lo intentaré" dijo aún sonriendo

"me alegro" contestó Knuckles sonriendo también, luego se echó unas cuantas uvas a la boca

"dime… ¿qué más hicieron después en la fiesta? Porque no pudimos seguir conversando acerca de eso debido a la aparición de este Time Eater en los cielos del altar"

"mmm… ¡oh oh oh! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Vector y yo…!" antes de seguir, fue interrumpido por Shade

"Knuckles, ya me contaste eso" dijo Shade riendo un poco

"¿lo hice?" Knuckles trató sé hacer memoria

"oh vamos, me acabas de decir unas palabras muy lindas y sabias y ya te dejaste en ridículo a ti mismo" Shade se rió un poco de Knuckles

"hmph…" Knuckles se cruzó de brazos, sonrojado y miró hacia otro lado

"solo bromeo Knuckles" dijo Shade manteniendo su sonrisa

"…" Knuckles miró devuelta a Shade y sonrió un poco "mujeres…" susurró a sí mismo "bien Shade ¿crees que necesitas descansar más?"

"pues…"

"la verdad" interrumpió Knuckles, él sabía que Shade podría mentir solo para seguir con su misión

"sí, me siento lista, las trenzas y los brazos ya no me pesan" contestó

"ok, déjame guardar las uvas que quedaron en la tierra" Knuckles tomó la bolsa y la amarró nuevamente, después, la lanzó al agujero que había excavado y comenzó a enterrarlas, colocó el trozo de pasto encima, tal cual estaba, se veía como si nada "muy bien" Knuckles se colocó completamente de pié y comenzó a estirarse "es hora de comenzar a buscar"

"entendido" Shade se colocó de pié también y se estiró al igual que Knuckles, aunque no de manera tan bruta "¿dónde comenzamos?"

"avancemos un poco, tantos años con la Master Emerald me permiten sentir la energía del Chaos cuando está cerca de mí, aquí no presiento nada y a menos que la Esmeralda este a algo así como 1 kilómetro bajo tierra, lo cual dudo, significa que no está por este sector" explicó Knuckles

"comprendo" agregó Shade

"tú solo sígueme y no te perderás" dijo Knuckles, comenzando a avanzar, Shade lo siguió

"entendido"

"ah, y otra cosa" dijo Knuckles mientras comenzaban a correr

"¿qué es?" preguntó Shade, Knuckles miró hacia atrás

"trata de no contestarme como un robot cada vez que te digo algo" contestó el equidna Rojo sonriendo

"um… ok…" dijo Shade, sonrojándose un poco

"muy bien, no hay problema entonces ¡vamos!" Knuckles entonces, agarró vuelo y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, Shade equiparó su rapidez a la de Knuckles para no perderle el paso

Ambos iban a toda velocidad por Seaside Hill, traspasaban diferentes áreas de pasto y tierra, Knuckles iba en frente para que Shade no se perdiera, además, porque él sentía la energía del Chaos cuando está cerca, también iba en frente, ya que en caso de que algo interrumpa el camino, él pudiera destrozarlo de un simple puñetazo, conseguían todos los rings que podían en el camino, desde cajas hasta globos, después de avanzar un poco más entre robots destruidos y pedazos de ruinas, llegaron al final del terreno verde, tuvieron que escalar para llegar a un pedazo de tierra que estaba un poco elevado, después de avanzar, llegaron a un punto ciego

"¿ahora qué?" preguntó Shade

"solo espera" Knuckles se cruzó los brazos y después de unos segundos, el lugar comenzó a moverse

"¿qué es…?" Shade perdió un poco el equilibrio ante el movimiento de las ruinas

"las ruinas de Seaside Hill reaccionan con el movimiento" dijo Knuckles descruzándose de brazos "¡sígueme!" Knuckles comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, ahora, por las plataformas que solas aparecieron enfrente de los dos

"enten… ok" contestó Shade comenzando a correr otra vez, ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a un punto en el que debían escalar, eran más o menos 7 metros de altura, ambos avanzaron por esta pared, después de escalarla completamente, avanzaron unos cuantos metros, nuevamente se encontraron en una plataforma superior a la suya, pero esta vez no podían escalar debido a que no estaban conectadas las dos plataformas, pero por suerte, un bumper con tres espacios estaba justo debajo de la plataforma

"je je… recuerdo estos, cuando Sonic, Tails y yo comenzamos a buscar a Eggman los tres juntos, pasamos por aquí" sonrió Knuckles mientras miraba el bumper

"¿por este punto exacto?" preguntó Shade

"si, si no me equivoco, más adelante hay que aumentar la velocidad" comentó Knuckles, después saltó al bumper y se halló a sí mismo en la siguiente plataforma, Shade solo lo imitó, corrieron una nueva tanda de metros y como dijo Knuckles, aceleraron y cruzaron fácilmente el camino en voltereta que había ahí "permíteme" igual que en todo el camino, Knuckles destruyó trozos de ruinas, estas se encontraban en la entrada de un sitio techado de las ruinas, en lo que seguían avanzando, Knuckles seguía rompiendo trozos de ruinas, hasta que se vieron a sí mismos en un cañón

"¿es esto un cañón?" preguntó nuevamente Shade

"si, si nos metemos, nos lanzará 6 pisos más arriba" dijo Knuckles apuntando hacia la parte superior del lugar

"¿6 pisos?" preguntó Shade algo sorprendida

"¡así es, así que sube!" Knuckles se emocionó un poco, luego se enrolló como una bola y se metió en el cañón, Shade meditó un poco y lo imitó, con ambos en el cañón, Knuckles presionó un botón que estaba dentro de este, el aparato se comenzó a mover, agarró un ángulo perfecto y los lanzó a los dos en dirección a un trampolín, este los llevó a un segundo unos pisos más arriba, y este los llevó a un tercero unos cuantos pisos más arriba otra vez, el último los llevó a un panel de velocidad en el aire, lo cual los llevó velozmente a una rampa de velocidad que les permitió dar un enorme salto

"¡WOOHHH!" dijo Shade mientras volaban prácticamente

"¡dije lo mismo la primera vez!" agregó Knuckles a la distancia mientras volaban, al caer, se detuvieron al ver una especie de auto

"uf…uf…uf…" Shade comenzó a tomar un poco de aire, sin duda, ser lanzada a tal altura no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Knuckles

"si… si… solo… solo fue el momento" dijo, luego se estabilizó "¿qué es esto?" preguntó apuntando el auto

"esto es un Bobsleigh, es un medio de transporte que nos permitirá adelantarnos más, pero necesita tres personas para funcionar, no recuerdo si te conté sobre esto en alguna ocasión ¿lo hice?" Knuckles le había contado a Shade todas las aventuras que él había vivido con Sonic, pero evitó ciertos detalles, entre ellos el Bobsleigh

"no, no lo has hecho"

"ok, este aparato funciona así, en la parte trasera está este tubito de fierro" Knuckles se agachó a la parte trasera y mostró el cilindro metálico a Shade "aquí iba Sonic, el daba la velocidad al Bobsleigh, se enrollaba en una bola y hacía el Spin Dash, en este fierro superior" Knuckles se paró y mostró el cilindro metálico superior del vehículo "iba Tails, con su habilidad de volar podíamos hacer esta cosa saltar, útil para evitar ciertos obstáculos y finalmente, en este asiento iba yo, yo manejaba el Bobsleigh" culminó Knuckles

"entonces… ¿cómo lo haremos funcionar si solo somos dos?" preguntó Shade

"no lo haremos…" dijo Knuckles cerrando los ojos

"¿qué…? Entonces…"

"quise contarte cómo funcionaba porque me lo preguntarías en algún momento, pero no lo usaremos, ni nos moveremos de aquí, porque la Esmeralda se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de este sitio techado" el Equidna rojo abrió sus morados ojos ante la sensación de la energía del Chaos que emanaba el lugar

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¿saben? la conversación de Knuckles y Shade la escribí mientras escuchaba la canción "One" de Metallica, un gran tema, lo recomiendo totalmente, en especial por su letra, un buen tema para tratar en una canción<p>

dejando eso de lado, en los últimos capítulos he recibido reviews de las mismas personas (a las cuales les estoy completamente agradecido) lo cual me alegra, pero también han ido disminuyendo al avanzar los capítulos, pero más que nada, quisiera ver que opinan otras personas que leen esto (FF te permite ver cuantas visitas reciben capítulos de una historia por día, por lo que sé que hay más gente leyendo esto, lo cual me alegra aún más :D.)

por lo que les pido por favor, a aquellos que no han comentado esta historia aún, que me den su opinión y que les parece mi trabajo, quiero ver opiniones nuevas, estaría muy agradecido si esto llegase a ocurrir, en serio :)

por supuesto, aquellos que han comentado esta historia, también les pido que me comenten los capítulos que voy sacando

con eso dicho, me despido por ahora

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	10. Buscando a través del pasado

¡Aloha! completé este capítulo bastante rápido y el siguiente también, increíblemente, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, es que quiero aprovechar, ya que mis clases comienzan definitivamente el 21 de marzo, creo que careceré de tiempo para entonces... ¡pero prometo hacer lo que pueda hasta que ese día llegue!

sin más rodeos, les dejo la siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: "Buscando a través del pasado"<p>

Los Chaotix comenzaron a escalar la gran montaña de Hill Top, Espio no tenía grandes problemas ya que su entrenamiento le facilita las escaladas, Charmy simplemente volaba, el que más tenía problemas para subir era Vector, él nunca entrenó habilidades que faciliten el movimiento ante diferentes situaciones, cada cierto tiempo se resbalaba o pisaba en lugares que no debía. A pesar de que Charmy sabía volar, el que más avanzaba era Espio, dando salto tras salto, escalada tras escalada le permitía avanzar como si fuese un camino recto y completamente plano, Charmy iba unos metros atrás de él

"uf… uf… uf… ¡hey chicos, no vayan tan rápido!" decía Vector mientras escalaba lo más rápido que podía para no quedarse atrás

"hmph…" Espio miró hacia abajo, Vector estaba a varios metros más abajo "descuida, se ve que en unos metros comienza el terreno plano" dijo Espio, sentándose en una plataforma para esperar a Vector

"¡qué dijiste!" gritó Vector

"¡dice que el terreno plano comienza en unos metros más arriba!" contestó Charmy, gritando también

"¡ok!" gritó Vector devuelta "uf… uf… ¡hey Charmy, por qué no me ayudas a subir!"

"¡estás loco, pesas mucho!" gritó Charmy sonriendo un poco

"¡no seas mala persona, a los seis años nos podías a los dos juntos!"

"hey… ¡es verdad!" Charmy dio unas vueltas en el aire y bajó rápidamente "¡agárrate!"

"¡woah!" Charmy tomó de los brazos a Vector y comenzó a subir rápidamente la montaña, sobrepasó la altura de Espio y lanzó a Vector contra el espacio plano que estaba unos metros más arriba de donde Espio se encontraba

"…" Espio se limitó a dar un suspiro y continuó subiendo hasta llegar al terreno plano

"ow…" Vector había sido lanzado a dicha plataforma desde una altura no muy baja, por lo que le dolió bastante la caída, en especial porque cayó de hocico

"aquí es donde debemos comenzar a buscar ¿no?" preguntó Charmy

"según el mensaje que nos envió Eggman hace unos segundos, en la cima de esta montaña hay más probabilidades de que encontremos la Chaos Emerald que en los alrededores de más abajo"

"supongo que tiene algo de sentido…" dijo Vector levantándose y sobándose el hocico "es decir, si la Chaos Emerald fue lanzada aleatoriamente en el mundo después de la batalla de ayer, los lugares altos son los que tienen las mayores probabilidades de recibirlas"

"ciertamente ¿nos dividimos?" pregunto Espio

"sería lo más lógico… además tenemos estos comunicadores… pero prefiero que nos quedemos como un equipo, así no se nos saltará nada" contestó Vector

"a mí me parece bien" agregó Charmy

"como quieran entonces, pero déjenme ir delante, mis sentidos son más sensibles que los de ustedes gracias a mi entrenamiento" dijo Espio poniéndose enfrente "si hay alguna anomalía en el aire, la detectaré" agregó el camaleón

"como quieras chico ninja" dijo Vector

"hmph…" salió de la boca de Espio

"¡Charmy!" dijo Vector

"¡sí señor!" Charmy voló en frente de Vector y se colocó erguido y con una mano en la cabeza

"quiero que vayas por encima de nosotros, viendo en los árboles lo que pueda haber y que veas en camino que está en frente de nosotros"

"¡Señor, si Señor!" comentó Charmy e inmediatamente voló unos cuantos metros a la altura de Vector y Espio

"Charmy ya no es tan chillón como hace unos años Vector…" comentó Espio

"lo sé, pero quiero que cubra la parte superior, el chico ya no me provoca jaqueca como antes… a veces" contestó Vector

"comprendo…" agregó Espio

"cambiando de tema…" comenzó Vector "¿qué le diremos a nuestros clientes? Tuvimos que cancelar dos misiones de hoy y dependiendo como vayan las cosas, puede que tengamos que cancelar las 4 de mañana"

"Vector, conseguir las Chaos Emeralds es mucho más importante que talar árboles y descubrir quién robó en una tienda de dulces" contestó Espio

"lo sé amigo, pero de todas formas nos iban a pagar con eso" agregó el cocodrilo

"en eso tienes razón…"

"bueno… pero esto es por nuestro bien también… hasta cierto punto" después, caminaron un poco más, completamente en silencio, hasta que Vector citó el diálogo nuevamente "espera… ¿no es esta la montaña donde te entrenaste?"

"una de las montañas… en mi vida pasé por múltiples lugares antes de conocer a los Chaotix"

"recuerdo eso… pero tú ya eras un detective antes de trabajar junto a mí y a Charmy ¿no?"

"esta historia ya te la he contado Vector…" dijo Espio algo decepcionado de que Vector olvidé sus constantes charlas

"es que… entre tantos trabajos y enemigos que aparecen uno se olvida de ciertas cosas"

"…" Espio dejó salir un suspiro, para luego seguir hablando "sí, era un detective, cuando nos conocimos me habían enviado a investigar Neutrogic High Zone… debido a los sucesos extraños que remecían la isla, que resultó ser nadie más que Eggman, que había descubierto los Chaos Rings, pero tú ya lo sabes"

"sí, yo estaba ahí también"

"Antes de esa misión, había estado involucrado en diversas situaciones, una de ellas fue recolectar las Chaos Emeralds y destruir el Death Egg II ya instalado en el espacio, pero mis habilidades fueron sobrepasadas por las de Sonic… entonces comencé a entrenar el doble y en una de mis jornadas, estuve aquí, en Hill Top, practicando saltos, agilidad, equilibrio, como en todas partes, no hubo desliz mayor al que me haya tenido que enfrentar, solo un intenso entrenamiento, trataba de superar absolutamente todas mis estadísticas, en especial la velocidad y la habilidad, que es en lo que Sonic me superó, corría por los diversos caminos, esquivando rocas, restos de Badniks y en ciertos casos, árboles, todo para mejorar, también rompía troncos y rocas, para mejorar mi fuerza. ¿Ves esos sube y baja de ahí?" Espio apuntó a un sube y baja color celeste que estaba a un lado de ellos mientras caminaban "mi objetivo era conseguir el balance perfecto en medio, usaba bombas al lado de estas, en fin, después de un tiempo entrenando, fui finalmente a Neutrogic High Zone, donde me capturó Eggman y después de unos días, fui liberado por Knuckles, ahí fue cuando los terminé conociendo a ti, Charmy y Mighty"

"Mighty…" recordó Vector "¿qué habrá sido de él?"

"no lo sé… él siempre fue un aventurero, su paso por la isla fue debido a eso, sus aventuras, siempre descubriendo cosas nuevas, probablemente siga en eso"

"si… era un buen sujeto, no entiendo por qué no habrá querido trabajar con nosotros cuando se lo ofrecí"

FLASHBACK

"_¡Gracias Vector, me gustaría trabajar junto a ustedes y así ganarme la vida! Pero así no es mi política, mi estilo siempre ha sido, trabaja duro y obtenlo todo por ti mismo" dijo el Armadillo rojo, abriendo la puerta de la casa de Vector_

"_pero… ¿entonces qué harás?" preguntó un Vector flaco y joven_

"_no lo sé… ir adonde la tierra me guíe, buscando alguna aventura o algo así"_

"_bueno… supongo que no puedo detenerte" dijo Vector "adiós entonces"_

"_adiós amigo… diles a Espio y a Charmy que lo siento, sé cuanta diversión tendríamos si trabajáramos los 4 juntos, bueno ¡hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen, Vector The Crocodile!" El Armadillo cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y se marchó_

FIN FLASHBACK

"bah… supongo que estará por ahí dando vueltas a lo loco" dijo Vector levantando los hombros

"como siempre" agregó Espio

"una pregunta, volviendo a lo de tu entrenamiento ¿por qué ya no haces todo ese tipo de cosas ahora?" preguntó Vector

"las misiones que nos encomiendan hoy en día pueden llegar a ser útiles para entrenar ciertas cualidades, pero en mayor parte, es porque ya pasé la fase física, ahora me he dedicado a trabajar mi energía y poder espiritual"

"¿espiritual?"

"en simples palaras, medito para volverme más fuerte"

"¿y eso cómo funciona?"

"…" Espio dio un suspiro "Vector, ambos sabemos que no hay caso en que te cuente todo esto, lo olvidarás cuando esto acabe"

Vector rió un poco "es verdad amigo, no te sientas mal, era para no caminar callados todo el camino"

"…" Espio se limitó a darle una mirada seria a Vector

"bien… em… ¡Charmy! ¿vez algo?" gritó Vector hacia arriba después de un silencio incómodo

"¡nada de nada Vector!" respondió Charmy gritando quizás un poco más fuerte que Vector

"puede que estemos aquí un rato… ¿tú Espio, has visto algo que nos guíe a la Esmeralda?"

"nada de lo que hemos caminado me ha dado razones para prestarle atención…"

Por su parte, Sonic, que se había separado de Tails hace unos minutos, llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo por Dusty Desert, le había dado más de cinco vueltas al lugar, sin encontrar nada que lo pudiese llevar a la Chaos Emerald, claro sí, que solo por los alrededores, adentro, habían ruinas algo devastadas y varios cuartos que formaban parte de estas

"supongo que debo ir adentro, aquí afuera no encontré nada" finalmente, Sonic comenzó a bajar un poco la velocidad, para entrar en las ruinas, pero primero debía adentrarse por la arena "…" al bajar su velocidad a una simple caminata, se encontró a sí mismo parado en unos pedazos de ruina, siguió caminando, luego, pisó la arena, al dar unos pasos dentro de esta, algo lo frenó "¿pero qué…?" inmediatamente, comenzó a ser succionado por la arena, Sonic intentó liberarse, pero eso solo hacía que se hundiera más rápido "¡woah!" cuando la arena sobrepasó su cintura, comenzó a preocuparse "¡estúpida arena!" gritó Sonic mientras se hundía "¡lo tengo!"

Dijo sonriendo, la arena ya sobrepasaba su pecho, al instante se hundió a sí mismo hasta el fondo, silencio "¡GRAH!" Sonic dio un rugido y, aún dentro de la arena, se encerró a sí mismo en una bola y comenzó a girar de manera súper sónica, la arena a su alrededor comenzó a esparcirse velozmente, al medio minuto, comenzó a formarse un tornado de arena, con Sonic como punto central, Sonic siguió girando, al mismo tiempo, debido a que la arena bajo suyo también se dispersaba, bajaba, poco a poco bajaba, hasta que se topó con un trozo de ruina

"…" Sonic, al notar que no seguía bajando, dejó de girar, lentamente, al estar nuevamente estático se mantuvo de pie en el trozo de ruina "vaya, no pensé que iban a haber arenas movedizas en este lugar, mejor le digo a Tails", Sonic entonces, levantó su muñeca derecha y encendió su comunicador, después apretó unos cuantos botones, pasados unos segundos, el rostro de Tails se asomó por la pantalla pequeña

"¿sí?" preguntó el zorro

"Tails, habla Sonic ¿has encontrado algo?"

"nada… le he dado unas cuantas vueltas al desierto, pero no encuentro nada que me diga que la Esmeralda se encuentra por algún lado, estaba pensando en entrar en las ruinas"

"ok, te llamaba principalmente para decirte que tengas cuidado, las arenas de este desierto son movedizas si no corres lo suficientemente rápido para andar sobre ellas"

"muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Sonic" dijo Tails con una sonrisa

"ok, seguiré buscando entonces" dijo Sonic, levantando el pulgar a la pequeña pantalla, luego, apagó la transmisión "que hago… supongo que la Esmeralda debe estar en algún lado dentro de las ruinas, si Tails dice que no vio nada, es porque debería estar adentro… sino… enterrada… en ese caso, tendría que buscar ahora, para que no se hunda más" Sonic miró a su alrededor y vio grandes dunas de arena, luego rió un poco y se rascó la cabeza "¡nah, mejor me voy a las ruinaAAAAAAAAAHHH….!"

Antes de terminar su frase, el trozo de ruina en el que estaba parado colapsó, haciéndolo caer unos metros, cayó de espalda en una plataforma inferior "ouh…" se quejó poniéndose de pié, el lugar era casi oscuridad total, excepto por una luz que se reflejaba a la distancia "supongo que tendré que ir allí primero…" decía el erizo azul mientras aún se sobaba la espalda por la caída, luego dio unos pasos hacia la luz y tropezó "¡OUH…! ¡Hijo de…!" cayó esta vez de cara contra unos escalones "escaleras… genial…" Sonic se levantó y se limpió un poco la cara, luego, asumiendo que habría escaleras el resto del camino, comenzó a subir, tenía las manos en frente por cualquier cosa, siguió avanzando y topó con una pared, por las dimensiones de esta, notó que debía virar a la derecha, ahora, no hubieron escalones y estaba un poco más claro, por lo que caminó con un poco más de confianza.

Siguió avanzando, luego se encontró con otra pared que le forzó a virar a la izquierda, ahora, había mucha más luz, lo suficiente como para ver el final del camino, este estaba bastante lejos de la posición de Sonic "por fin un camino recto…" dijo el erizo a la vez que comenzaba a correr a velocidad súper sónica, caminando normalmente, le habría tomado unos 10 minutos hasta el final del pasillo, pero gracias a su capacidad de Turbo, Sonic llegó al final del pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al llegar, se detuvo en frente a una pared que había "igual fue muy corto…" se dijo "debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí…" Sonic comenzó a tocar las paredes, buscando un punto que pudiera romper o bien, activar algo y salir de ahí, al manosear las paredes, se topó con una especie de manilla, al tocarla, la agarró y con su hombro empujó, resultó ser una puerta, como estaba algo añeja, algo de polvo y arena cayó sobre las púas de Sonic, al abrir, se encontró con más escaleras, pero se notaba que iban a la superficie por la luz del final

"ok… ahí está la superficie, tengo que tener más cuidado…" se dijo nuevamente, esta vez limpiándose el polvo y la arena de sus púas, luego comenzó a subir, al llegar arriba, se halló a sí mismo en una gran arena, de lo que parecía ser un coliseo, estaba lleno de pilares pequeños dentro de dicha arena y habían 2 estatuas que parecían representar una divinidad femenina, también, las paredes tenían escritos y dibujos antiguos, comunes en la mitología, como lo son los Dioses y las bestias antiguas, en el suelo, habían círculos que parecían simbolizar emblemas, o bien, mensajes hechos para verlos desde arriba, todo parecía estar alineado de alguna manera

"bonito lugar…" decía Sonic mientras miraba las alturas del coliseo "tiene pinta de ser muy antiguo…" Sonic caminaba lentamente apreciando las escrituras y dibujos de las paredes del pequeño coliseo, tras unos pasos, se topó con la pared este del coliseo, se acercó lo más que pudo para ver los dibujos, vio a la criatura conocida como Griffo, a su lado, personas con vestimentas antiguas que parecían honrar al Griffo, dándole alimentos, Sonic extendió su mano y las tocó muy intrigado, era la primera vez que veía tales figuras, en su concentración, no notó que su comunicador llevaba un rato sonando

"vamos… por qué no contestas Sonic…" decía Tails, quien después de unos segundos insistiendo con la llamada, decidió cortar "supongo que ha de estar corriendo por ahí…" Tails se encontraba en el interior de las ruinas, había estacionado el Tornado en un apartado del techo de dichas ruinas, sacó el radar y lo llevó consigo al interior del lugar "al parecer me metí en un lugar subterráneo, esta arena que cae es de la superficie… pero el radar dice que ha de estar en algún lugar por aquí" dijo mientras miraba dicho aparato

Tails vio el sitio y, en efecto, habían unas cuantas plataformas, pero más que nada, arena, había bajo las plataformas, sobre estas, cayendo del techo y saliendo de las paredes, el Zorro de dos colas saltaba con cuidado cada plataforma, como Sonic le había dicho, la arena aquí es movediza, a menos que se corra lo suficientemente rápido, te tragará viva, con eso en mente, Tails prefirió volar cuando sea necesario traspasar plataformas lejanas, en vez de agotarse corriendo entre arenas que podrían causarle la muerte, después de saltar unas cuantas plataformas, se halló a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser una puerta, en un principio no supo como abrirla, ya que no tenía manilla y mucho menos cerradura, pero pasados unos segundos, la puerta se levantó sola

"!" Tails se sorprendió un poco al ver la puerta, pero después de analizarla, notó el mecanismo de esta "ya veo… reaccionan con movimiento, es un sistema parecido al de las ruinas de Seaside Hill" avanzó, se encontró a sí mismo en unas escaleras que estaban pegadas a una especie de muro en forma de cilindro, al lado de lo que parecía un vacío sin fondo, al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontró frente a otra de estas puertas automáticas, se abrió, el zorro entró en el cuarto siguiente, para encontrarse con varias cajas de piedra y algunas de madera, habían pilares de piedra sujetando el techo y antorchas que llevaban años encendidas "estas ruinas están muy bien construidas…" se dijo a sí mismo Tails "me recuerdan a las de los equidnas en Angel Island" después de recordar las instalaciones equidnas de Angel Island, caminó, a la derecha había otra puerta, pero al acercarse, no se abrió "¿uh?" Tails esperó unos cuantos segundos, luego se movió para tratar de activar la puerta, nada "que extraño… quizás…"

Tails se dio la vuelta y comenzó a explorar el cuarto, buscando algo que le permitiera abrir la puerta para seguir avanzando, un interruptor, una palanca, un botón, lo que sea, pero después de varios minutos de búsqueda, no encontró nada "cielos…" comenzó a hablar mientras daba vueltas pensando en la habitación "quizás había un interruptor en alguna otra habitación del cual no me di cuenta… tendré que volver para…" antes de terminar, sintió que pisó en un desnivel, lo cual lo desestabilizó un poco "¿pero qué…?" el lugar tembló un poco, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se comenzó a abrir, el lugar tembló porque claramente, habían sido años desde que se había abierto anteriormente, al terminar de temblar, la puerta se había abierto totalmente "supongo que lo encontré…" se dijo el zorro nuevamente, quien comenzó a caminar por la habitación siguiente

Tras dar unos pasos, vio unas espinas que salían del suelo como si nada, al verlas, no lo pensó dos veces y utilizó sus dos colas como hélices y pasó volando por encima de las espinas como si nada, tan solo unos metros después de las espinas, había un agujero que no parecía tener fondo, Tails nuevamente utilizó sus colas para pasar libremente por el lugar, recogiendo unos cuantos Rings que habían por sobre el agujero "¿los Rings se generan bajo tierra también?" se dijo a sí mismo algo sorprendido de que hayan Rings bajo tierra. Siguió avanzando, nada más tocar tierra firme, tubo que virar hacia la izquierda, para volar por sobre otro vacío sin fondo, luego, se encontró con una pared que lo hizo virar a la derecha, para encontrarse con un tercer agujero sin fondo, pero este era más largo que los otros, al otro lado se veían escaleras, por lo que Tails, sin detenerse, voló a través del agujero largo, antes de llegar al final, se cansó y descendió rápidamente porque sus colas ya no le respondían "¡ay no! ¡ay no!" dijo con algo de pánico al ver que caería al vacío, antes de caer, logró afirmarse con una de sus manos en la orilla de la plataforma que planeaba llegar "uf… uf… eso me pasó por apresurado…"

Luego de relajarse un poco, utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos para poder subir, al lograrlo, tuvo que tomar algo que aire, pasados unos segundos, retomó el movimiento y comenzó a subir las escaleras, al llegar a final, se encontró un dos columnas de pinchos puestos en manera horizontal "genial…" se dijo a sí mismo, luego saltó ambas columnas con algo de complicaciones, pero no hubo necesidad de volar por la altura de estas, al caer, la pared lo obligó a virar a la izquierda, donde se encontró con otras dos columnas puntiagudas, entre columnas habían varios rings y una caja de estos, los agarró todos y luego pasó las columnas igual que las primeras, siguió avanzando y una puerta que estaba en frente de su camino se abrió al acercarse Tails, siguió avanzando y entre vueltas y saltos se encontró con una nueva puerta que se activó con su movimiento, luego subió a través de unas nuevas escaleras, al final de estas, se había encontrado con algo muy diferente a los lugares anteriores

Al entrar en el nuevo cuarto se encontró a sí mismo en una simple plataforma, todo el cuarto estaba completamente lleno de niveles y desniveles, claramente, estaba en el cuarto que conecta todos los pisos, parecía que en algún momento estaban conectados por escaleras, pero estas estaban todas completamente ausentes, solo estaban las plataformas pegadas a la pared y sujetas por pilares, en el fondo se veía la arena, pero no sabía si era movediza, Tails decidió no arriesgarse y prefirió no bajar a tocarla, después de contemplar el cuarto unos segundos, el radar comenzó a sonar "¿uh?" Tails sacó y observó el radar "aw… genial…" se dijo a sí mismo algo molesto.

El radar le indicaba que la Esmeralda estaba en ese cuarto

Lejos de Dusty Desert, en Botanic Base precisamente, Blaze y Silver habían patrullado ya los primeros 8 pisos de la torre de las hectáreas, su sistema de búsqueda era lo que podría decirse adecuado para la búsqueda, uno revisaba completamente el lado derecho, mirado desde la puerta del nivel en el que se hallaban mientras que el otro buscaba en el lado izquierdo de manera completa igual, habían hecho eso los 8 pisos mencionados anteriormente sin resultados.

Ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al noveno piso "me estoy comenzando a cansar… ¿este es el décimo piso?" comentó Silver algo cansado

"es el noveno Piso, ¿ya te cansaste?" dijo Blaze como si nada, observando a Silver como tomaba un poco de aire cada cierto tiempo

"hey… tú estás acostumbrada a correr, por lo que tus piernas están más capacitadas… mi punto fuerte es la mente…" decía el erizo Plateado mientras tomaba un poco de aire

"lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeo" dijo la gata sonriendo un poco "me pregunto cuántos pisos tendrá esta torre…" Blaze miró hacia arriba imaginando la altura de la torre botánica, pasados unos segundos, llegaron a siguiente nivel

"bien… te toca a ti ir a la derecha esta vez" dijo Silver ya algo más estable gracias al aire que tomó hace unos segundos

"ok, trata de no correr para no agotarte antes de comenzar a buscar en el siguiente piso ¿ok?" Silver asintió con la cabeza ante el consejo de Blaze y se volvieron a separar, como acordaron, Blaze a hacia la derecha y Silver hacia la izquierda, la gata comenzó a correr hacia su lado designado de la torre, como en todos los otros pisos, se encontró con paredes llenas de plantas y raíces, hasta flores que habían crecido dentro del lugar, habían también pilares de cemento con los cuales se sujetaba el nivel de la torre, de nuevo, envueltos en raíces y plantas

"…" Blaze avanzaba callada por el nivel, después de unos metros de correr, bajó el ritmo y comenzó a caminar, como en pisos anteriores también, esperaba encontrarse con alguna rama que conecte la torre a algún árbol o algún nivel del bosque que estaba afuera, pero para su sorpresa, este piso solo estaba lleno con paredes mohosas y unas cuantas ventanas rotas, las cuales no conectaban con ninguna parte de las afueras, más que el aire mismo. _Qué extraño… si no mal recuerdo… hace dos pisos atrás había un pedazo de tierra que conectaba la torre con el exterior, era de este lado. _Pensó Blaze, inmediatamente, comenzó a tocar las paredes del lado más profundo de la habitación en que se encontraba, si bien las hierbas hacían que se sintiera muy suave el contacto con las paredes, Blaze podía reconocer si había cemento detrás de las plantas, siguió manoseando las paredes, hasta que en un determinado punto, su mano se hundió. _Lo tengo. _

Blaze retrocedió un poco y entonces cerró los ojos, unos segundos después, el fuego comenzó a emanar en sus manos, había decidido utilizar su phyroquinesis para abrirse paso a través de la pared de hierbas y así poder ampliar su búsqueda, al tener el fuego que ella consideraba suficiente, Blaze alzó su mano derecha y aventó las llamas contra la pared verde, haciéndola desaparecer casi de manera instantánea, para evitar que toda la torre fuera quemada, ella misma se acercó y tocó las llamas que habían quedad y que se estaban esparciendo, con eso, las absorbió y el lugar quedó como si nada, claro, había ahora una agujero en la pared y el olor a quemado no estuvo ausente

"…" Blaze olió el hedor que sus llamas habían causado y se cubrió la nariz "¡qué asco! Nunca más quemaré moho" se dijo con la mano en la nariz y una mueca de disgusto por la esencia que habían percibido sus fosas nasales, las cuales, al tratarse de las de un felino, eran bastante sensibles "será mejor que siga avanzando…" se dijo nuevamente a la vez que comenzaba a avanzar, se acercó al agujero que había ahora y lo observó para ver si habían caminos por los cuales pudiera avanzar, en efecto, había una ruta de tierra tras el agujero, claramente era una montaña que con los años, se había desarrollado y se había unido a la torre, Blaze sin dudarlo, comenzó a caminar por el camino de tierra que seguía del agujero, a la derecha del agujero, se veía un árbol, pegado completamente a la pared y de donde venían las ramas, moho y plantas que Blaze había calcinado para poder pasar

"…" Blaze observó atentamente dicho árbol, después de unos segundos de observarlo, de lo más alto hasta las raíces, dejo salir una sonrisa diminuta. _Qué bien… no había nada viviendo en este árbol._ Segura de que no había lastimado nada, comenzó a avanzar. Como en otros pisos, solo iba a revisar las partes exteriores que se encontraran en el nivel actual, por lo que no bajaría ni subiría ni un solo metro, excepto obviamente cuando se trate de árboles o montículos que parezcan sospechosos o que puedan ocultar algo. Después de avanzar unos metros, se halló a sí misma en unos arbustos, había unas cuantas frutas en este arbusto, específicamente manzanas, Blaze solo las miró, pero después se acercó al arbusto y comenzó a buscar a ver si encontraba algo

"ya estamos muy alto, deberíamos haber encontrado algo ya…" se dijo mientras buscaba entre los arbustos, súbitamente, sus manos tocaron lo que parecía ser algo puntiagudo, Blaze se exaltó y utilizó ambas manos para tratar de sacar el objeto, lo único que se le vino a la mente al tocar dicho objeto puntiagudo, fue que se tratara de la parte inferior de la esmeralda que buscaban, con esperanzas de sacarla, jaló, parecía estar atascada, porque la gata estaba teniendo problemas para removerla de su lugar "deben ser hierbas… ha de estar atascada en algún lugar… pero no puedo usar mis llamas si se trata de la esmeralda" se dijo, era verdad, sus llamas podrían causar algún efecto negativo en la esmeralda y prefirió ahorrarse las molestias y sacarla por sí misma "vamos…" decía mientras forcejeaba con las hierbas, tiró con mucha fuerza, toda la que tenía y logró quitar el objeto

"¿qué es…?" apenas sacó el objeto Blaze lo observó, ciertamente, era algo que no había visto nunca, no era la esmeralda, más bien, era una especie de tapa de algo, contraria a la parte puntiaguda había un resorte roto, se notaba que de ahí era de donde se había enredado en las hierbas, Blaze lo siguió observando, era de metal y estaba oxidado, unos segundos después de escanearlo, logró ver unas pequeñísimas letras grabadas en el borde del objeto "Heavy…" era lo que decía, Blaze lo observó aún más, pero al ver que no había nada más, decidió dejarlo donde estaba y continuar con su búsqueda

Silver, en tanto, observaba las paredes mohosas y los lugares del nivel en el que se encontraba, con esperanzas de encontrar algo, como no había encontrado mucho en los primeros metros de su búsqueda, estaba ya convencido de que no encontraría nada en este piso, pero antes de echarle una última mirada al nivel, un hedor bastante desagradable llegó a sus narices, ante dicha esencia, Silver se cubrió la nariz y dejó salir una mueca de desagrado

"¡Puaj! ¡Me debo haber acercado a algo muerto!" se quejó, mirando en los alrededores buscando que puede estar causando ese mal hedor "¡sea lo que sea, debe irse por la ventana!" Silver, que tenía un olfato bastante sensible, detestaba los olores malos y con su Telequinesis, levantó todo lo que estaba en su rango de visión "…" observó todos los objetos que había, desde sillas y mesas, hasta plantas muertas y capullos de insectos "rayos… ha de ser de donde Blaze se encuentra…" Silver echó una última mirada a todos los objetos que había levantado, ninguno era ni algo que pudiera estarse pudriendo ni una Esmeralda, luego, los dejó caer y se acercó a la ventana, vio también que el nivel en el que se encontraba no estaba conectado a nada del exterior, por lo que decidió dar media vuelta e ir a investigar que causó ese olor tan malo

_Normalmente esperaría en la escalera de este piso de la torre a que Blaze aparezca en caso de no haber encontrado nada, pero quiero ir hacia allá y ver qué demonios huele así ¡no lo soporto! _Pensó el erizo evitando respirar por las fosas nasales para no aspirar el hedor que le causaba tantas molestias, comenzó a caminar, devolviéndose a la escalera y tomar el camino de Blaze para ver si algo de aquí, en efecto causaba el mal olor, tras unos pasos, se encontró en la escalera y esta vez viró a la derecha siguiendo los pasos de Blaze, en efecto, el hedor se hacía más intenso con cada paso, al estar a una cierta distancia, Silver se tuvo que cubrir la nariz y la boca "debo estar cerca… cada vez es más… ¡cielos!" al llegar al fondo del camino, Silver vio un pequeño montículo negro en el suelo

"¿qué rayos es eso?" se preguntó, primero pensó que se trataba de algo muerto que se estaba pudriendo, luego pensó en que podían ser residuos de algún animal enfermo y después pensó que se trataba de una planta que emitía tales olores "esto…" Silver luego miró la pared, o donde debía haber muro, vio el agujero que conectaba con el exterior, las orillas de este estaban negras "comprendo…" _Blaze debió haber quemado esta parte… seguramente estaba cubierta de… eso, por lo que no podía pasar… y se abrió paso para ampliar la búsqueda._ "Sea lo que sea ¡se irá a más de 40 kilómetros de aquí!" Silver entonces utilizó su telequinesis para levantar el montículo que causaba tales hedores y con su fuerza mental, lo lanzó a través de una de las ventanas, el objeto salió disparado, llevándose el olor consigo, Silver entonces, dio un gran respiro con la nariz

"ah… aire fresco" Silver entonces, al eliminar lo que causaba tales olores, se iba a devolver a las escaleras a esperar a Blaze, dio unos pasos, dándole la espalda al agujero, pero se detuvo "…" Silver miró entonces al suelo y se puso a pensar, estuvo unos segundos así y luego se dio la vuelta otra vez "veré que tal le va" dijo, finalmente, comenzó a caminar, salió por el agujero y avanzó unos metros, siguiendo las pisadas de lo que parecían ser tacones, no eran pocas, por lo que aumentó un poco su velocidad, comenzó a trotar específicamente, como Silver no tiene un estado físico o por lo menos un ritmo cardiaco al nivel de la mayoría de sus amigos, se limitó a comenzar con un ritmo menor, pero lamentablemente, más el cansancio acumulado de las escaleras y tratar de ir al ritmo de Blaze se estaba sobre esforzando un poco, pero como se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, iba a ver a Blaze, por lo que siguió trotando. _Bueno… así aprovecho de entrenar mi corazón… aunque sea una vez._ Pensó mientras trotaba

Blaze, después de haber dejado el objeto metálico en el arbusto, siguió avanzando, en su camino se había encontrado con más árboles, algunas plataformas, rampas y otros arbustos, ninguno cerca de lo que buscaba, por lo que debía seguir avanzando, aunque debido a la distancia que había recorrido, se estaba convenciendo de que no había nada en este nivel, ni interiormente como exteriormente. Después de unos metros más, se halló a sí misma en frente de unas plataformas que seguían rieles casi imperceptibles al ojo, la dirección en que esta iba era solo en frente, ya que permitía el paso entre una parte del nivel exterior con otra, dicha plataforma estaba cubierta de ramas y algo de moho, así como la torre, Blaze dedujo que se trataba de la antigüedad, sin dudarlo, Blaze puso un pie en dicha plataforma, al ver que estaba firme, puso su otro pie, con eso, la plataforma se comenzó a mover, Blaze quería llegar rápido al otro lado del nivel para concluir rápido su observación, por lo que al estar unos 30 centímetros la plataforma de la tierra firme, la gata comenzó a avanzar en el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba, pero al dar el último paso en la orilla de la plataforma, algo salió mal.

"!" el pie de Blaze se hundió, atrayendo todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, parecía que iba a caer y de hecho, eso creyó, pero por un reflejo propio, logró sujetarse con una de sus manos en lo estable de la plataforma, luego observó dicha plataforma y notó el problema, en la punta que había pisado al final, había un hueco, no era muy grande, pero era más grande que su pié, este hueco estaba cubierto por ramas y demases, por lo que pasó desapercibido, Blaze entonces iba a subir, pero antes, por un reflejo natural de investigación, miró hacia abajo, lo que vio la aterró, había una distancia gigantesca, no la notó cuando se subió a la plataforma debido a su concentración en la búsqueda, era un gran vacío, que equiparaba los 9 pisos que habían subido ya y tal vez un poco más, esto la descolocó totalmente, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, tratando de ganar aire.

Este gran vacío hasta lo que parecía la planta base de la torre, por donde ella y Silver habían entrado, alejado de esta entrada claro, la había desestabilizado completamente y aterrado al punto de aumentar su ritmo cardiaco en un 40% debido a que Blaze The Cat, padece de Acrofobia

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Antes de que pregunten, la Acrofobia es el temor a las alturas, cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema te puede alterar bastante... y la posición de Blaze ciertamente no fue la mejor. Por cierto, lindo cameo por parte de los Chaotix, Sonic y Tails hacen su recorrido por las ruinas ¿qué será de esa búsqueda?<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	11. Un respiro

¡Aloha! les traje el capítulo hoy, 20 de Marzo, del 2012, ya que mañana comienzan mis calases y lo obvio es que no tendré tanto tiempo (aunque como van las cosas, puede que se vuelvan a suspender, pero nunca se sabe) por lo que aproveché mis últimas horas de vacaciones y trabajé todo lo que pude para que este capítulo me de razón de estar orgulloso, bueno, se acerca bastante xD, en fin, la siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites" está lista para leer

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: "Un respiro"<p>

Blaze estaba aterrada, ella al tan solo ver distancias altas se descolocaba totalmente y ciertamente, encontrarse colgando de una vieja plataforma a más de 9 pisos de altura no era lo mejor, la gata respiraba rápidamente para no quedarse sin aire por toda la tensión y el miedo que la dominaba en ese momento, sus pómulos agarraron un tono morado por lo mismo y su rostro reflejaba un claro pánico "¡Ay no! ¡Ay no…!" se repetía a sí misma mientras intentaba ganar fuerzas para poder subir, pero por todo lo que su cuerpo y mente pasaban, le era ciertamente imposible levantarse

"n-no t-t-tengo miedo…. ¡n-no tengo m-miedo!" era lo que se decía mientras trataba de subir, pero no podía, el haber presenciado ya tantos metros de altura la había alterado completamente, no le era posible pensar correctamente y su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería, pero no se rindió, siguió intentando subir a la plataforma con todo su esfuerzo, utilizaba toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían en ese momento, después de unos cuantos forcejeos, logró subir su codo derecho a la plataforma y con este usó apoyo para levantar el izquierdo, así ya tenía sus dos codos y parte de su pecho arriba, descansó un poco

"uf… uf… uf… uf…" el ritmo al que tomaba aire disminuyó un poco, pero seguía siendo muy rápido para considerarse normal, tras unos segundos de descanso, presionó con los codos para poder comenzar a subir el resto de su cuerpo, pero la vieja plataforma cedió del lado en el que Blaze estaba al sentir la presión de los codos de esta de dicho lado, la plataforma cayó completamente de un extremo, el otro extremo se mantuvo sujeto al riel semi invisible, pero Blaze perdió completamente el balance "¡AAAH!" dio un grito bastante agudo, afortunadamente, por un reflejo propio, logro sujetarse de unas ramas de la parte colgante de la plataforma, afirmándose como pudo de estas, pero su estado de tensión y miedo no mejoró nada después de esto, podría decirse que empeoró aún más

"no… no… no… ¡no…! ¡NO…!" se decía aún más aterrada, ahora, el temor la derrotó, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no pudo contenerlo, solo se sujetaba por su vida_. ¡No tengo miedo…! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO…! _Pensó a sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza, ciertamente, la Acrofobia era algo que ha perseguido a Blaze por muchísimos años, incluso desde pequeña, trató de evitarlo lo más que pudo cuando se conoció con Cream y con Sonic, estos dos aparentemente comprendieron su temor, pero fuera de eso, Blaze odiaba mostrar que era incapaz de algo por sí misma y es que, la Acrofobia la incapacitaba de muchas cosas, por lo que odiaba esta fobia que tenía, pero lamentablemente, no había mucho que pudiese hacer referente a ello

"yo debo… de-debo…" decía mientras una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla "te-tengo que p-poder…" antes de poder seguir, las ramas comenzaron a colapsar "¡ah…!" al escuchar el pequeño crujido que hacen las ramas al comenzar a quebrarse Blaze entró en pánico, solo miró atentamente la rama a boca abierta y ojos muy abiertos, luego, no pudo contenerlo más y gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza con toda su fuerza

"**¡SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"** gritó la gata en pánico total, finalmente, las ramas colapsaron y Blaze comenzó a caer, pero antes de bajar aunque sean 20 centímetros, se detuvo completamente, no supo que ocurría, no había tocado nada y no estaba utilizando ningún poder o algo por el estilo, miró hacia todos lados y notó algo muy peculiar. **Todo** el lugar brillaba en un tono verde agua, desde ella misma, hasta los árboles y el terreno del lugar, nada se movía, todo estaba quieto, Blaze entonces trató de moverse, pero no podía, quiso moverse para limpiarse las lágrimas que aún se encontraban ahí, así como las marcas púrpura de sus pómulos, lo único que podía mover Blaze eran sus pupilas, pero antes de ver a cuan cantidad, comenzó a levantarse, varios objetos a su alrededor se comenzaron a levantar también, las ramas de las que estaba sujeta hace unos segundos y la plataforma que causó todo el problema

"¿pe-pero qué…?" trató de decirse a sí misma a la vez que se calmaba un poco, tras ser elevada unos cuantos metros, vio como el terreno del lugar dejó de brillar, pero cosas como los árboles y demases seguían teniendo el mismo tono que ella, ahora, en vez de ser movida hacia arriba, comenzó a ser trasladada por el camino en el cual había venido, lo notó, por las pisadas suyas que estaban en el suelo, después de unos metros, frenó y ahora los árboles y rocas pesadas dejaron de brillar y de moverse algunos también, siguió avanzando por el mismo camino, tras unos metros, vio algo muy impactante

"¿Si….?" Trató de modular "¿Silver?" dijo finalmente, en efecto, el erizo color plateado estaba parado en un punto determinado, su cuerpo brillaba completamente del mismo color que todas las cosas hace unos instantes, pero de una manera mucho más intensa, las púas frontales de Silver estaban erguidas, cada una apuntando a la dirección a la que normalmente lo hace, pero de forma recta en un ángulo casi perfecto, los ojos del erizo brillaban completamente del verde mencionado y se notaba un poco de sudor en su frente

"KR… KRA…." Gruñía Silver a todo momento, pero al oír la voz de Blaze se detuvo, dejó de brillar y todo lo que estaba alrededor de este y que aún brillaba volvió a la normalidad, incluida Blaze, esta, al dejar de brillar, cayó al suelo, logró caer de pié, aún estaba algo asustada e impactada por lo de hace unos momentos, pero logró que sus pies le hicieran caso y se acercó a Silver un poco

"¿Si-Silver…?" preguntó Blaze, la gata nunca limpió sus ojos, pero el morado de sus pómulos había desaparecido

"uf… uf… uf…" Silver estaba tomando aire muy presipitadamente, la razón por la cual estaba tan agitado y brillaba tanto hace un momento aún era desconocida para Blaze

"¿q-qué…?" agregó la gata, en el mismo tono tímido y asustadizo de recién

"uf… uf… te… te oí gritar…" hablaba Silver entre respiros "al… al oír eso… utilicé…" Silver, después de tantos jadeos, dio un gran respiro, estabilizándose un poco más "utilicé mis poderes… y lo detuve todo a un rango de 500 metros… incluida la tierra, luego… levanté…" Silver dio otro respiro más "levanté todo lo que pude unos 5 metros… me fui deshaciendo de objetos más pesados, luego, lo atraje todo hacia mí… voté otra tanda de objetos pesados y el resto lo atraje completamente…" ahí fue cuando Blaze comprendió, al oír su grito, Silver inmediatamente detuvo todo lo que había a un rango de medio kilómetro con su telequinesis, esto lo había hecho, para que, fuera cual fuese el peligro, se detuviese enseguida

"p-pero… ¿p-por qué…?" Blaze fue interrumpida por Silver

"no estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso… utilicé mucho poder para detenerlo todo… me agoté bastante…" dijo Silver respirando entre pausas, según él, utilizar ese poder lo agotó bastante y con verlo simplemente se notaba, se habían formado unas ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos "pero olvidémonos de mí… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿te encontraste con algo? ¿con alguien?"

"…" Blaze miró a un lado tratando de ocultar su expresión, no quería que su compañero la viera tan asustada e impactada, pero no pudo manejarlo, la presión por la que pasó hace unos momentos es algo muy difícil de superar "yo…" dijo, tratando de modular correctamente, sin tartamudeos "no ocurrió nada malo…" dijo después de una pausa pequeña

"¿eh?" Silver levantó una ceja confundido "ok… tú no gritarías mi nombre de esa manera por nada… dime que ocurrió Blaze" insistió Silver

"yo…" Blaze, al recordar el pánico que cruzó ante tal experiencia, no pudo evitar temblar un poco

"¿Blaze?" preguntó Silver algo preocupado

"y-yo…" Blaze no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse aún más, luego se arrodilló "e-estaba… estaba muy alto…" dijo entre pequeños llantos

"pero… Blaze…" Silver la miró con tristeza, ver a su compañera así no le agradaba mucho, este se arrodilló junto a ella

"y… y la… y la plataforma…" siguió entre llantos, agarrando el pasto del suelo con sus manos y apretándolo "la plataforma…" trató de seguir "se…" comenzaron a brotarle las lágrimas "se…" la voz se le quebró y finalmente, rompió en lágrimas y llanto en la misma posición

"Blaze…" Silver trató de acercar su mano al hombro de ella, pero al rozar dicho hombro, Blaze, de golpe, apoyó su cabeza en el pelaje del pecho de Silver, aferrándose a este mismo mientras lloraba, Silver quedó estático por unos segundos, un fuerte rojo invadió su rostro, luego, un poco nervioso, puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Blaze y su mano izquierda en su espalda, abrazándola y haciéndole cariño en la cabeza para calmarla un poco "vamos… sea lo que sea que haya sucedido… ya pasó… está todo bien… tranquila Blaze…" dijo un poco más calmado, acariciando la cabeza de la gata color lavanda

Blaze seguía llorando y sollozando en el pecho de Silver, tenía mucha pena y rabia, pena por lo que le sucedió y rabia por no haber podido hacer nada por sí misma en la situación. _¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto ahora? Por qué…_ Pensaba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y se escurrían a través de sus mejillas, para acabar en el pelaje del pecho de Silver, donde ella tenía apoyada su cara mientras lloraba

Blaze se mantuvo así por unos buenos 3 minutos, Silver en ese lapso solo le decía que se tranquilizara y le hacía cariño en la nuca, a la vez que, muy en el fondo, disfrutaba del 'abrazo' que compartía con la gata. Cuando ya dejó de llorar, Blaze alejó su cara del pecho de Silver, el erizo movió sus manos a las de ella para que tuviera libertad de movimiento, las tomó ambas, pero Blaze se soltó unos segundos con la mano derecha para limpiarse un poco la nariz y los ojos, tras eso, volvió a tomar la mano de Silver "…" Blaze solo lo miró directamente a los ojos y él a ella

"Blaze… ¿qué ocurrió?" preguntó Silver sonriendo un poco para que Blaze le pudiera decir la verdad

"es que…" Blaze miró a la derecha nuevamente para ocultar su rostro

"vamos… sea lo que haya sido, no me reiré, ni diré nada que pueda molestarte, lo prometo" comentó Silver, con eso Blaze devolvió su mirada a los ojos de Silver, vio la sinceridad de estos, entonces, decidió confiar en él y es que, el orgullo de Blaze era la única barrera que no le permitía hablar, pero aparentemente, Silver logró romper esa barrera

"bueno… yo… verás… sufrí… un ataque de pánico…" dijo Blaze bajando un poco la cabeza

"¿ataque de pánico?" preguntó Silver

"si… yo…" Blaze se detuvo un segundo, luego continuó "yo padezco de Acrofobia…"

"¿Acrofobia? Eso es…" Silver fue interrumpido por Blaze

"miedo a las alturas…"confesó Blaze, al hacerlo, apretó un poco las manos de Silver, las cuales nunca soltó "desde pequeña he sufrido con esto… cada vez que veo una distancia muy alta bajo mis pies, me altero y trato de evitarla… ahora… pues… estaba avanzando y me encontré con una plataforma guiada por un riel, me subí sin dudarlo, pero no me di cuenta de algo… bajo mío había un vacio que era desde el noveno piso, en el que nos encontramos ahora hasta lo más abajo del lugar… por donde llegamos… no lo noté sino hasta que caminé un poco en la plataforma y caí por un hoyo de esta, me afirmé con la mano y ahí fue cuando noté la altura…" Blaze se mantuvo cabizbaja

"Blaze…" dijo Silver con una voz tranquila y comprensiva, Blaze entonces, al oír la voz de Silver lo miró nuevamente "¿es esa la razón por la que no querías contarme que ocurrió? ¿Tu miedo a las alturas?" Blaze lo miró atentamente

"yo…"

"no te tienes que avergonzar de eso… está bien tener miedo, no te culpo si tuviste un ataque de pánico por culpa de la altura, de estar en tu posición yo habría estado peor" dijo el erizo sonriendo

"…" Blaze solo oía las palabras de su compañero

"te contaré un secreto para que te sientas mejor, cuando vivía en el futuro, tenía algo así como 12 años, desarrollé un temor a las serpientes… una vez tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme una con dos cabezas saliendo de mi casa de allá, me asusté mucho y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue lanzarla lo más lejos posible con mis poderes, no pude salir de mi casa por varios días, temiendo que volviera a aparecer, me alimenté de galletas todo ese tiempo, acurrucado en una esquina de mi casa, hasta que por fin pude salir, desde entonces que le tengo mucho temor a las serpientes" contó Silver riendo un poco

Blaze sonrió, no por la historia, sino por lo que Silver intentaba hacer para animarla, a ella le sería imposible contar tal cosa, ya que su orgullo la haría sentir que se estaba humillando a niveles colosales, concluyó que aún necesita madurar en ese sentido

"bien…" comenzó Silver "¿te sientes mejor?" preguntó el erizo plateado

"…" Blaze no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Silver se sintió orgulloso de que le haya subido el ánimo a su compañera

"entonces…" Silver comenzó a pararse, al hacerlo, Blaze también lo comenzó a hacer, Silver no soltó en ningún momento las manos de Blaze, al estar ambos de pie, se miraron durante unos segundos, Blaze rompió el silencio

"oye…"

"¿sí?"

"sé que no debo avergonzarme de mi temor… pero… ¿podrías mantener lo que ocurrió aquí entre nosotros? Por favor…" Blaze sabe que no debe avergonzarse de ciertas cosas, pero a veces el orgullo es muy fuerte y algo inquebrantable, Silver sonrió ante la pregunta de Blaze

"claro, lo prometo…" Contestó Silver con una sonrisa, luego de eso, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y se observaron por otra tanda de segundos, ambos se colocaron algo rojos, pero sonreían, después de unos segundos así, Silver se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba completamente y se puso algo nervioso "uh…" a Blaze le ocurrió lo mismo

"mmm…" a pesar de eso, no soltaron sus manos por unos segundos después de titubear, finalmente, fue el mismo Silver el que rompió el contacto

"creo que mejor seguimos buscando, veré que puede haber del otro lado del vacío, si quieres, quédate aquí y espérame…" dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza y tratando de quitar el rojo de su rostro, pero le fue muy difícil conseguirlo

"no… no creo que sea necesario buscar más en este nivel… estoy segura de que no hay nada más… prefiero que sigamos subiendo ¿te parece?" preguntó Blaze, aún con algo de rojo en su rostro, Silver volvió a sonreír

"como tú quieras" dijo el erizo plateado, después de eso, ambos comenzaron a caminar devuelta a la torre, no dijeron mucho, sino nada, además ya no estaban rojos. Entraron nuevamente a la torre por el agujero que había abierto Blaze y eventualmente se dirigieron a la escalera, antes de comenzar los dos a subir, Blaze rompió el silencio una vez más

"Silver…" dijo con una voz simple

"¿sí?" contestó el erizo

"Gracias…" replicó la gata sonriendo nuevamente

Silver solo respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que, por lo menos para Blaze, significaba más de mil palabras. Luego iban a comenzar a subir, pero Silver tuvo que sentarse a descansar en los escalones debido a que había quedado agotado después del movimiento telequinético que tuvo que realizar, Blaze se sentó al lado de él, ella dijo que esperaría lo necesario hasta que Silver se sienta mejor, a lo que el erizo, respondió nuevamente con la misma sonrisa, para luego recostarse un poco en los escalones y comenzar a descansar.

Después de un largo recorrido desde Bridge Zone, Rouge The Bat había arribado a Emerald Hill para buscar la Esmeralda, lamentablemente, por sí sola, como era mejor encontrar lo más rápido posible cada Esmeralda, le fue recomendado por Tails, líder de la expedición, que comenzara su búsqueda sin Shadow, a quien había estado buscando hace una media hora, sin resultados positivos. Entrando en el lugar, aterrizó en seguida, prefirió hacer un recorrido completo del lugar, en vez de solo observar de una montaña elevada o alguna otra plataforma de la misma altura, su capacidad de sentir gemas le ayudaría si hace una búsqueda de ese tipo

"entonces así es como se ve Emerald Hill después de tantos años… cielos… ha cambiado mucho desde la última visita que vine" se dijo mirando a los alrededores, Emerald Hill estaba bastante deteriorada, el verde se mantuvo, pero habían algunos árboles caídos, los restos de Badniks abundaban por gran parte de la zona y habían muchos frutos que habían caído de dichos árboles pero que se habían marchitado con el tiempo ya que nunca nadie los recogió, aunque el pasto se encontraba igual, por lo que Rouge dedujo que más de un animal vivía por aquí, sino, el pasto habría crecido en grandes cantidades, lo único que estaba completamente igual, eran las flores, no estaban marchitas y mantenían su color rosa, como siempre

"¡bueno, hagámoslo!" se dijo, a la vez que se enrolló a sí misma en una bola y comenzó a girar rápidamente en el mismo lugar, después de unos segundos, se dejó soltar, tomó una gran velocidad y se desenrolló, corriendo muy rápido gracias al impulso que se dio con el Spin Dash, tras unos metros, tuvo que dar un salto y corrió por un puente que había sobre una cascada, del cual, maniobrando en zigzag, recogió varios Rings, luego siguió avanzando, se vio obligada a saltar otra vez, pero ahora comenzó a planear, se ahorró varios saltos con eso, pero mantuvo su velocidad, tras unos segundos de planear, se dejó caer en lo que parecía un poste con una estrella en la punta, encerrada en un círculo rojo, lo miró de reojo y siguió avanzando, tras unos pasos empezó un camino en cuesta empinada y gracias a su velocidad, pudo pasar por un camino en voltereta, con el cual agarró más velocidad e inmediatamente después, se encontró con un nuevo camino en voltereta, el cual cruzó con más velocidad que el anterior

"¡woohoo!" decía Rouge algo emocionada por las vueltas que daba, ciertamente, le encantaba ir a tal velocidad y girar al mismo ritmo. Al terminar la cuesta empinada, tuvo que saltar para no estrellarse con una pared, al saltar, golpeó con un trampolín amarillo que la elevó a un segundo, de color amarillo también, tras ser elevada unos cuantos metros, aterrizó en una plataforma plana, en esta habían más árboles, arbustos y flores, tal como en el principio de la zona. Rouge solo siguió corriendo, atravesando un par de puentes, con cascadas bajo cada uno, después del segundo puente, se encontró con un nuevo camino en voltereta, el cual transformó el camino en cuesta empinada nuevamente, pero solo unos metros, al final de dicha cuesta, Rouge siguió corriendo aún más rápido y se encontró atravesando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un camino en espiral, no tenía soporte abajo y solo era un camino doblado en forma de espiral, en el cual habían muchos Rings, Rouge los agarró todos.

Al terminar el camino, dio un salto para no caer por un hoyo que había y siguió avanzando, tras correr una nueva tanda de metros, se encontró en un campo de flores rosas, eran pequeños grupos con dichas hierbas, pero abundaban bastante, Rouge siguió corriendo y llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una señal, la vio y se detuvo después de superarla, esta comenzó a girar y al detenerse, mostró una foto de Rouge sonriendo

"¿qué es…?" Rouge vio fijamente la señal y sonrió un poco al ver su foto "me veo bien" se dijo, luego, observó un poco más la señal y vio que abajo había un tiempo y un puntaje, en tiempo marcaba "0:55 segundos… ¡nada mal!" dijo "y puntaje… 15,400… muy bien…" se dijo orgullosa, sonriendo, luego notó que en el borde del poste habían unos botones, uno tenía una flecha apuntando hacia arriba y el otro tenía una apuntando hacia abajo "mmm…" Rouge oprimió uno de los botones y su imagen se desplazó hacia arriba, siendo remplazaba por una nueva imagen

La señal tenía el rostro de Sonic, pero de cuando era joven, hace casi 10 años, Rouge lo notó porque sus púas eran más pequeñas y era algo más rechoncho de cara, además de que sus ojos eran negros, estaba haciendo una señal de V con los dedos "aw… Sonic era tan pequeño…" miró algo enternecida la murciélago, después de observar el cartel unos segundos, notó que en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto de Sonic había un tiempo y un puntaje también, en tiempo leía lo siguiente

"¡¿19 segundos en atravesar la zona?" leyó, se impresionó increíblemente, luego vio que en el borde de la señal el puntaje "¡¿58,900?" Rouge quedó pasmada al ver el puntaje de Sonic, sin duda, aplastó el suyo, del que se sentía tan orgullosa "wow… Sonic es un maniaco para correr… y esto era solo cuando era pequeño" dijo Rouge aún sorprendida, decidió ver si había más marcas, por lo que apretó el botón, la foto de Sonic se desplazó hacia arriba, ahora la pantalla mostraba una foto de Knuckles, se veía exactamente igual a como está ahora, solo que con ojos negros.

"este tipo nunca cambia…" dijo Rouge "0:56 segundos… 14,900 puntos… ¡JA! ¡Otra cosa más en la que lo supero con creces!" Rouge puso feliz al superar a su rival cuando este hizo su recorrido por Emerald Hill hace unos años, luego, por curiosa, volvió a presionar el botón y ahora la pantalla mostró a Tails, solo se le veía el rostro, pero claramente se veía a un niño pequeño en el cartel "aw Tails… ¡qué pequeño!" dijo Rouge enternecida aún más que con la foto de Sonic, pero se le quitó al ver el puntaje y el tiempo "0:30 segundos… 25,700…" Rouge solo abrió los ojos de lo sorprendida "vamos… alguien más además de Knuckles debe haber sido derrotado por mí…" Rouge, por su codicia y su orgullo quería verificar si alguien más además de Knuckles había caído ante su marca, presionó el botón y el rostro de Tails se elevó, ahora dejando mostrar algo que sorprendió aún más a Rouge, pero esta ni siquiera se fijo en las marcas

"¿p-pero…?" la imagen que vio la descolocó totalmente, sobre la foto habían unas letras de decían _¡Record!_ La foto era de un erizo negro, con partes de pelaje rojo, el borde de los ojos tenía ese mismo color, así mismo las pupilas, la persona en la imagen no sonreía, pero la imagen en sí, hiso que Rouge soltara una sonrisa de alivio "¡Shadow!" dijo finalmente, en efecto, el cartel tenía una foto de Shadow, en una postura facial típica de él. Esto alivió a Rouge porque ella sabía que Shadow nunca había visitado Emerald Hill antes, solo Green Hill, lo cual significaba solo una cosa

"está aquí…" dijo, suspirando aliviosamente "no ha pasado nada ahora… por lo que está bien… gracias al cielo…" dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en su pecho, nuevamente, aliviada por la aparente noticia "…" luego miró el puntaje que marcaba la foto, la cual hiso que Rouge se sorprendiera un poco, luego sonrió y rió un poco "bueno, he de seguir avanzando, antes de que Shadow se vaya de aquí"

Rouge se alejó del cartel para seguir su búsqueda, corrió y salió del campo de flores, dirigiéndose a una nueva sección de Emerald Hill, dejando el cartel atrás, el cartel quedó con la imagen de Shadow y la palabra record mostrándose en letras doradas y una corona, el puntaje y el tiempo marcaban lo siguiente

_Tiempo: 0:04_

_Puntaje: 96.000_

_Rings: 100_

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¿saben?, la parte de Blaze y Silver la escribí mientras escuchaba Dreams of an absolution, el tema de Silver en Sonic 06', muy buen tema, lo recomiendo totalmente<p>

bueno... como dije, lo más probable es que el tiempo entre capítulos se alargue bastante, por lo que les pido que se mantengan junto conmigo en tanto avanza esta historia, algo si, les prometo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que JAMÁS y he dicho JAMÁS, dejaré esta historia morir, la terminaré, me demore lo que me tenga que demorar

otra cosa, puede que algunos crean que exageré con el temor de Blaze, pero créanme, la gente cambia mucho cuando se encuentra frente a sus temores más grandes, lo sé por experiencia propia, tanto mía como de la gente a mi alrededor

no me queda nada más que decir por ahora, solo que haré lo posible por traer capítulos lo más rápido que pueda :)

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	12. Es porque me preocupo

¡Aloha! después de unas cuantas semanas por fin me pude dar el tiempo para terminar de redactar la siguiente parte de "El tiempo no tiene Límites", el colegio va bastante bien, de lo que llevo, no hay nada que pueda quejarme, por ahora, je je je ;)

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: "Es porque me preocupo"<p>

En su laboratorio se encontraba el Doctor Eggman, que seguía con su investigación, llevaba unos 40 minutos desde que la búsqueda comenzó, en 30 de esos minutos, había avanzado bastante en su investigación y sus robots por otro lado, estaban dándole los últimos toques a Metal Sonic, le habían reparado ya su fuente de poder y el ventilador había sido renovado, su brazo re armado y sus lentes de vidrio reemplazados, solo quedaba recargarlo y reactivarlo, el Doctor iba a hacer lo último personalmente, pero decidió descansar un poco antes de continuar con todo el proceso

"…" estaba sentado en una mesa personal, tomándose una taza de té, la taza tenía su símbolo, como muchas de sus cosas, en la misma mesa, tenía a un lado el comunicador que Tails le había facilitado, también tenía una hoja y un lápiz tinta, en la hoja decía lo siguiente:

'_AUNQUE TE DEBO UNA EGGMAN, ME SALVASTE DE LA INTEMPERIE DEL UNIVERSO, ASÍ QUE TE REGRESARÉ A CASA, A AMBOS, __PAR… QUE… EA… OM… STR… EL… U…, EL… EM… Y… EL… ESPA….__**¡TO… ECE…AN…!'**_

"mmm…" Eggman, aunque estaba descansando, siempre tenía a mano algo para avanzar en caso de algún momento de inspiración o que alguna idea que le pueda dar una respuesta "con esto… solo puedo deducir que como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado del vacío del universo… me sacó de ese lugar…" Eggman tomó el lápiz, dejando su taza de té a un lado, pero antes de escribir algo, miró la pantalla del comunicador, solo vio a Omega y la Master Emerald, tal y como han estado durante todo este tiempo, después de eso, comenzó a escribir en su papel, entre borrones y varias escrituras, terminó levantando el papel y leyendo lo que había escrito, decía, entre tajos y otras rayas de autocorrección:

'_AUNQUE TE DEBO UNA EGGMAN, ME SALVASTE DE LA INTEMPERIE DEL UNIVERSO, ASÍ QUE TE REGRESARÉ A CASA, A AMBOS, PARA QUE VEAN COMO DESTRUYO EL UNIVERSO, EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO __**¡TODOS PERECERAN!**__'_

"lo que me esperaba…" se dijo, dejando el lápiz a un lado y tomando su taza de té nuevamente, dándole unos cuantos sorbos antes de continuar "no hay nada más específico en sus metas… solo quiere venganza… pero… ¿por qué?" se preguntó el científico "contra Silver y contra Shadow… eso no tiene mucho sentido… es decir… solo lo utilicé contra Sonic… ayer… antes de eso… no hay posibilidad de que se haya enfrentado a alguno de los dos…" Eggman cerró los ojos y cruzó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas "a ver…"

Entonces, Eggman comenzó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido ayer, recapituló desde que descubrió a la criatura, hasta que llegó al centro del tiempo junto a su otro yo para enfrentarse a los dos erizos

FLASHBACK (¡SPOILERS DE SONIC GENERATIONS! ¡NO LEER SI NO QUIERES ADELANTARTE A NADA!)

_El Time Eater, lleno de engranajes y energía oscura por todos lados estaba en frente de los dos Sonic y los dos Tails, ante la provocación del Sonic mayor, una cabina en el extremo superior de la cabeza se abrió, dejando a la vista a Eggman, quien comenzó a hablar inmediatamente "no estás en posición de exigir nada ¡pequeño renacuajo molesto!" Eggman culminó su frase apuntando de mala gana a los animales de abajo_

"_¿Eggman?" se cuestionó el Tails mayor, a lo que Sonic simplemente se golpeó la cabeza con la palma y movió la cabeza hacia los lados con una expresión negativa "¿pero… cómo?"_

_En ese instante, una segunda cabina, un poco más debajo de la primera se abrió, dejando ver a un Eggman más joven, pero sin dudas más gordo y pequeño "tuvo un poco de ayuda" dijo empuñando su mano con fuerte decisión"_

"_¡Doctor Robotnik!" gritó el Tails más joven, apuntando a dicho científico_

"_ya nadie me llama así" dijo moviendo su dedo índice hacia los lados "¿serías tan amable de explicarles, querido genio, Doctor Eggman del futuro?" agregó el Eggman joven con un tono sutil, mirando hacia arriba, queriendo que su compañero responda_

"_¡será un placer, excelentemente eficaz Doctor Eggman del pasado!" dijo el mayor jugando con su bigote "después de mi más reciente caída, me tope con la primordial forma de esta creación única, la cual descubrí, tiene asombrosas habilidades que ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de perfeccionar, podía borrar el tiempo y el…"_

FIN FLASHBACK

"¡el espacio!" dijo Eggman abriendo los ojos "borrar el tiempo y el espacio… venganza…" Eggman meditó un poco sus ocurrencias, luego siguió hablando consigo mismo "nadie sabe porque está tras Shadow y Silver, pero no de Sonic… él asegura haberse enfrentado a ellos antes… pero nadie parece asimilar tal hecho… o recordarlo… porque… porque fue eliminado del tiempo y del espacio…" dedujo Eggman, a pesar de sonar tan rebuscado y sin sentido, era lo que más lógica tenía en estos momentos

"Es decir… yo mismo pude borrar unos cuantos eventos ayer… si este… enfrentamiento entre los erizos y la criatura fue borrado… si… ¡eso tiene sentido!" dijo, poniéndose de pié, tomó su taza de té y se la bebió de golpe, tragando sin complicaciones "pero algo no cuadra…" se dijo, tomándose el mentón y comenzando a caminar "si este enfrentamiento ocurrió en algún punto de nuestra línea de tiempo… y el mismo Time Eater es el que tiene la capacidad de borrar acontecimientos… ¿por qué quitar esa batalla de la línea de tiempo? No tiene sentido…" se dijo, luego miró a Metal Sonic atentamente

"quizás… quizás fue para… mmm…" Eggman meditó otro poco, luego siguió "quizás el Time Eater fue derrotado… y terminó en la intemperie del universo… y decidió borrar los eventos… para poder volver en algún momento… eso es lo único que se me ocurre… pero…" Eggman se siguió cuestionando a sí mismo, el tema era muy complicado para pensarlo de manera tan rápida

"a ver…" Eggman se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba y tomó el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar en el papel que tenía a mano "…" Eggman dibujó una línea horizontal "esta es la línea de tiempo…" luego, en un punto aleatorio de la línea, dibujó una esfera negra "esta esfera representa al Time Eater y su posible encuentro con Shadow y con Silver…" luego, más arriba, dibujo un óvalo y varios puntos dentro de este "aquí está el universo…" después de eso, dibujó una flecha que comenzaba en la esfera que representaba al Time Eater y al posible encuentro con los erizos, hasta el centro del óvalo que había dibujado "si al ser derrotado por los erizos… se trasladó de alguna manera al…" antes de seguir, hiso una pequeña pausa "no… seguramente fue derrotado y ahí mismo quedó… luego, quizás los erizos lo encerraron en el espacio… eso tiene más sentido, era prácticamente inútil cuando lo encontré… bien… después de eso… quedó en el espacio" Eggman dibujó la misma esfera morada dentro del óvalo que simbolizaba al espacio "al estar ya en el espacio… debe haber utilizado sus poderes para eliminar el evento y así poder volver y atacar por sorpresa…"

Eggman miró su dibujo y lo analizó, en cierta forma, tenía bastante sentido, pero aún debía analizarlo más "pero ahí aparece otro clavo suelto… ¿por qué, si eliminó dicho suceso, permaneció en el espacio sin hacer nada? Es decir… con la capacidad de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio… puede estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo…" Eggman se rascó un poco la cabeza "hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido… maldición… todo lo que he descubierto es que quiere venganza, quiere destruir el mundo y que tuvo algún encuentro con Shadow y con Silver en el pasado… pero… ¿qué pasado? Lo que acabo de deducir es una gran posibilidad… pero… no puedo asegurar nada… con el viaje en el tiempo se pueden hacer miles de cosas… la razón por la cual esté tras Shadow y tras Silver pueden ser infinitas… la que relacioné es la que más lógica se me ocurre que pueda tener viendo las circunstancias actuales…"

Eggman, después de pensar unos minutos más, corrió su mirada a Metal Sonic, lo observó unos minutos y se acercó a este "mmm… si lo reactivo…" Eggman lo observó fijamente con sus manos en la espalda "pero… podría ocurrir lo mismo de aquella vez…" Eggman le frunció el seño a su creación, luego dio un pequeño suspiro "no… si no lo hiso en aquella ocasión… contra el segundo Nega… no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora" comentó el Doctor, tras eso, dio un gruñido de orgullo y tomó a Metal Sonic, lo volteó para que quedara de espaldas sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba postrado, Eggman, con un desatornillador, abrió la nuca del robot, ahí estaba su cerebro artificial, una combinación de circuitos y redes que permitían a Metal Sonic tener impulsos nerviosos iguales a los de un ser vivo.

Eggman, con una pinza, agarró un pequeño Chip que sacó de un cajón que tenía cerca, dicho Chip lo introdujo en su computadora, varias carpetas y archivos aparecieron, el Doctor accedió a la aplicación de su computadora que le permitía crear programaciones "solo por si acaso" se dijo, dentro de la raíz del chip, programó miles de archivos, varias extensiones y demases, luego los colocó todos en la raíz y los instaló en el pequeño dispositivo, al finalizar el proceso de unos cuantos minutos, se crearon dos aplicaciones, una tenía una calavera como ícono y la otra tenía el clásico símbolo de Eggman, al finalizar, guardó los cambios y aseguró la extracción del hardware en su computadora y quitó el chip con una pinza, después, con dicho chip, se acercó nuevamente a Metal Sonic

"me has traicionado más de una vez… te reactivé después de años de inactividad y me encerraste… Después de la batalla con el segundo Nega me abandonaste… destruyendo unos cuantos de mis robots en el proceso… arruinaste mi tercer Grand Prix… quitándome otra oportunidad de dominio mundial… me aseguraré de que nada eso no vuelva a ocurrir…" dijo Eggman sonriendo un poco, luego colocó el Chip en el cerebro falso de Metal Sonic, lo instaló y luego cerró la cabeza del robot, tras esto, meditó un poco si activarlo inmediatamente o no, decidió esperar, después miró el comunicador que tenía en la mesa

"Lo que he descubierto no es mucho y lo que he deducido es solo una posibilidad entre millones… prefiero no molestarlos… por ahora…" se dijo a sí mismo Eggman, finalmente, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su computadora y caminó hacia su baño, entró y cerró la puerta, la cual, como todas sus cosas, tenía su símbolo pegado.

Tras estar 40 minutos recostado en el piso esperando que algo ocurriera, Big The Cat decidió ponerse de pie, vio el mismo trampolín en forma de hélice al que ha estado observando desde que comenzó su búsqueda, como no ocurrió nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar "no encontré nada…" se dijo cabizbajo, después de eso, Froggy, que estuvo a su lado los dos tercios de hora, dio un salto y comenzó a saltar de forma desesperada "¿qué sucede Froggy?" preguntó el gato morado, la rana comenzó a avanzar, Big, sin dudarlo, lo siguió "¡Froggy, espera!" decía mientras corría

La rana solo brincó hacia el lado este de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, dio un salto a una plataforma hermana a la que se encontraban, Big también saltó, la distancia no era mucha, por lo que no tuvo mayores complicaciones para pasar. Solo siguió a Froggy sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, la rana siguió saltando, unos cuantos Rings se veían por el camino, pero ni la rana ni el gato los agarraron, tras unos cuantos metros, Froggy se detuvo frente a un enorme trozo de metal, era gigantesco, parecía ser unas 5 veces más grande que Big, eran simples escombros acumulados, entre Badniks y robots de la G.U.N., más algunos rieles, señales y demases "¿qué es esto?" miró el gato

Froggy comenzó a saltar mientras croaba, parecía emocionado "¿qué hay aquí…?" preguntó el gato, el cual se acercó a los escombros, y, como si se tratase de cualquier fruta o caña de pescar, los levantó con su colosal fuerza, al ver lo que había debajo, el gato se impresionó "¡oh vaya! ¡es una de esas gemas que estamos buscando!" dijo sonriendo, luego, lanzó los escombros al vacío que se encontraba a su lado, en efecto, era la Esmeralda azul, esta brillaba con gran intensidad, Big se acercó y la tomó, al tocarla, dejó de brillar tan intensamente, solo tenía su tono azul.

Resultó ser que la Esmeralda se encontraba muy cerca de donde Big se hallaba, pero este no supo cómo hacer funcionar el trampolín hélice y se quedó recostado ahí sin hacer nada, esperando que algo ocurriera, como nada ocurrió, comenzó a caminar y al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca, Froggy, debido a su contacto anterior con las energías del Chaos, sintió la gema y dirigió a Big hacia el lugar, por supuesto, Big no comprendió nada de lo que ocurrió y solo celebró un poco

"¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!" decía saltando con la gema y con su rana en sus manos "¡ahora, a decírselo a las chicas!" Big subió a Froggy a su hombro y cerró los ojos sonriendo, estuvo así unos minutos, luego, dejó de sonreír y abrió los ojos, luego miró hacia los lados, aún con la gema en las manos "em…" todo iba bien, ya había encontrado la gema y solo faltaba avisarle al resto.

Pero había un problema "¿cómo debía decirles…?" Big no tenía comunicador.

En tanto, en Seaside Hill…

"¡GRAAAH!" el rojo equidna golpeó con toda su fuerza una de las paredes del lugar en el que él y Shade se encontraban, llevaban una buena cantidad de minutos buscando la Esmeralda que el séptimo sentido de Knuckles les había dicho que se encontraba ahí, con el puñetazo mencionado, agrietó de gran manera la pared

"¡HIYAA!" seguido del puñetazo de Knuckles, Shade, su acompañante, golpeó también con mucha fuerza el lugar donde se había formado la grieta, con eso, la pared se derrumbó, dando paso a un camino totalmente nuevo

"buen brazo" dijo el equidna rojo, mientras se tronaba los nudillos de la mano con la que había golpeado la pared

"gracias… pero aún así me dolió un poco" contestó Shade, sobándose un poco su mano por el golpe

"si bajamos por aquí, deberíamos encontrar la Esmeralda, siento que se encuentra unos cuantos metros más abajo…" agregó Knuckles, observando el camino, el hoyo que habían creado se encontraba unos metros más adelantes del Bobsleigh que habían encontrado hace unos minutos, en la pared de la derecha

"ok, te sigo" dijo Shade, terminando de sobarse la mano. Ambos comenzaron a bajar, era una especie de pasillo antiguo, aún con los dibujos rojos de Seaside Hill, se adentraron completamente, dejando atrás el lugar en el que estaban, que había quedado lleno de hoyos en las paredes y grietas en las mismas, por los varios intentos de búsqueda que los dos equidnas habían hecho antes. Al terminar de bajar, se encontraron con un cuarto algo pequeño, parecía una especie de altar

"supongo que la Esmeralda ha de haber aterrizado aquí" dijo Knuckles mientras observaba el cuarto a brazos cruzados

"tiene poco sentido… es decir… si este pequeño cuarto se encuentra debajo de las ruinas… ¿crees que de verdad esté aquí?" cuestionó Shade, es verdad, si las esmeraldas se esparcieron, lo lógico es que hayan aterrizado en lugares al aire libre o altos, no de manera subterránea (sé que esto contradice la búsqueda de Tails y de Sonic, pero llegaré a eso pronto :).)

"lo siento… siento que se encuentra aquí, pero…"

"¿pero…?" agregó Shade ante las palabras de Knuckles

"siento que está en este nivel… pero por otro lado" dijo el equidna rojo descruzando los brazos

"¿y qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Shade

"quizás hay alguna forma de seguir avanzando…" dijo Knuckles

"mmm… tienes razón… quizás si activamos algo o si nos movemos en cierto patrón…" pensó Shade en voz alta

"es verdad, comencemos a buscar, no debería tomarnos mucho, el lugar es pequeño" dijo Knuckles comenzando a caminar por el pequeño cuarto

"ok" dijo Shade, con eso, lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse a las paredes y manosearlas, en caso de encontrar un interruptor o algo así

"…" Knuckles estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared manoseándola, estuvo así unos minutos, luego, cambió a la siguiente pared, se igual manera lo hiso Shade, esta tocó algo inusual

"esto…" hiso un poco de presión con su mano, una pequeña parte de la pared se hundió, pero no ocurrió nada "Knuckles, encontré algo, parece ser un interruptor, pero, no activó nada" dijo Shade sin quitar su mano del pequeño interruptor

"entonces debe haber más de uno, buscaré el otro" contestó Knuckles, con esto, terminó de revisar las paredes, pero no encontró nada, con esto, se agachó y comenzó a buscar en el suelo, tras buscar un poco, llegó a los pies de Shade

"revisa con cuidado, parecen ser pequeños" dijo Shade

"lo tengo" contestó Knuckles, sonriéndole un poco a Shade, esta imitó el gesto, tras unos segundos, Knuckles encontró un punto diferente a lo común, presionó, el determinado punto se hundió "creo que lo encontré"

"bien" agregó Shade, inmediatamente, el lugar comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Shade perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre Knuckles, que seguía cerca de sus pies "¡woah!"

"¡qué demonios…!" gritó Knuckles, antes de poder terminar su maldición, un pequeño pasaje comenzó a mostrarse en la parte inferior norte del cuarto en el que se encontraban "¡MIRA ESO, UN PASAJE!" gritó Knuckles para que Shade lo oyera correctamente debido al crujido que la vibraciones del temblor formaban

"¡ESPEREMOS QUE DEJE DE TEMBLAR!" gritó Shade de vuelta, al instante, el temblor se intensificó un poco

"¡NO CREO QUE PODAMOS, MIRA, LAS PAREDES!" gritó Knuckles, las paredes del pequeño cuarto comenzaron a cerrarse

"¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE ENTONCES Y LEVÁNTATE, SINO MORIREMOS APLASTADOS!" dijo Shade, estabilizándose lo más rápido que pudo, ayudó a Knuckles y ambos intentaron moverse hacia el pequeño pasaje recién abierto, pero les costaba mucho

"¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ!" Agregó Knuckles, intentando moverse también, pero se estaba haciendo tarde, las paredes estaban a solo un metro de ellos, fue bastante rápido, debido a la pequeña área del cuarto "¡GRAAAAHHH!" con un grito de guerra, Knuckles extendió ambas manos y sostuvo las dos paredes con sus poderosas palmas, con esto, el temblor y el crujido se detuvieron un poco

"¡Knuckles, qué haces!" preguntó Shade

"¡K..KRAA…! ¡S…SAL… SAL POR EL PASAJE… AHORA!" dijo Knuckles mientras utilizaba prácticamente **todas** sus fuerzas para sostener las paredes, el sudor no demoró en aparecer y las venas tanto de su cabeza como de sus brazos y algo de los pectorales comenzaron a remarcarse

"¡¿estás loco? ¡no te puedo dejar así!" dijo Shade algo seria ante el comentario de Knuckles

"¡M-M-M-MALDICIÓN SHADE! ¡NO PUEDO SOSTENER ESTAS CONDENADAS PAREDES PARA SIEMPRE! ¡SAL! ¡DE! ¡AQUÍ!" gritó Knuckles a la vez que sus venas ya remarcadas crecieron aún más, pareciendo que se iban a reventar, además, sus pómulos comenzaron a colocarse rojos y el sudor siguió corriendo

"¡p… pero…!" dijo Shade con los ojos bien abiertos

"**¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!**" Knuckles dio un gran grito, a la vez que sus brazos cedieron unos centímetros, haciendo que Shade se asustara un poco, pero el equidna rojo no se rindió y siguió sosteniendo las paredes, ante esto, Shade no tuvo otra opción más que salir por el poco amplio pasaje, agachada. Al estar afuera, en un terreno verde, parecidos a los de la playa, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y miró la pared que daba al otro cuarto, el interior.

Shade, entonces y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, levantó su puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared por donde había salido el pequeño pasaje "¡HIYAAAAAAAAA!" gritó, al primer golpe, la pared se trisó "¡GRYAAAA!" al segundo, se descueró un tanto "¡GGGGRAAAAAAH!" al tercero, se rompió definitivamente, mostrando a Knuckles, que había cedido un poco más

"!" Knuckles notó enseguida el agujero que Shade había hecho y por supuesto, a ella

"¡tú te vienes conmigo!" dijo la equidna color melocotón, al instante, tomó el brazo derecho de Knuckles y lo jaló hacia ella, con esto, Knuckles fue lanzado unos metros y cayó a un lado de Shade, cayendo esta también, las paredes se cerraron completamente después de eso

"uf… uf… uf… uf…" Knuckles se desplomó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, a diferencia de Shade que estaba arrodillada a su lado, el equidna rojo tomaba aire desesperadamente, el exceso físico definitivamente lo había agotado

"eso estuvo cerca… uf… uf… uf…" dijo Shade entre aires también

"uf… uf… uf… uf…" Knuckles no dijo nada, solo seguía tomando aire

"¿estás…? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shade un poco más calmada

"uf… uf… uf… y-yo… uf…" trató de modular el equidna pero le costó mucho, pero el rojo de sus pómulos comenzó a desaparecer

"¿Knuckles…?" preguntó Shade limpiándose la frente por el poco sudor que tenía

"yo… uf… uf… estoy… estoy… uf… uf… agotado…" dijo Knuckles aún muy complicado

"…" Shade solo lo miró atentamente, claramente, estaba abatido, el sudor le corría a mares y el mismo sudor se evaporizaba por el calor que emanaba su musculatura y su cuerpo en general, sus brazos palpitaban al igual que su pecho

"uf… ya… ya esta…uf… ya está pasando…" dijo abriendo los ojos

"lo lamento…" dijo la equidna, Knuckles giró su cabeza hacia ella con bastante esfuerzo

"¿por…?" dijo el equidna aún tomando aire

"de haberte hecho caso y haberme ido enseguida, no te habrías gastado tanto" dijo Shade algo decaída

"eso… uf… eso da lo mismo… uf… me salvaste… uf… me salvaste la vida… uf… así que estamos a mano…" contestó el equidna tratando de sonreír mientras tomaba aire, ya más calmado

"lo sé… pero aún así, lo lamento" dijo Shade subiendo un poco la mirada

"ya no importa… uf… ¿tú estás…? Uf… uf… ¿estás bien?"

"si… estoy bien… bueno…" Shade se miró el puño derecho, se quitó su guante negro, revelando su palma y sus uñas bien tratadas, pero al ver sus nudillos, vio que estos estaban morados "me duelen mis nudillos…" dijo sobándoselos "creo… creo que me lastimé un poco"

"no debiste haber… uf… no debiste haber golpeado la pared con tanta fuerza… uf…" dijo Knuckles ya más calmado

"es que… al ver la pared y pensar que del otro lado te ibas a morir aplastado… supongo que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y solo golpee la pared hasta que se rompiera…"

"bueno… no tengo por qué quejarme… me salvaste la vida y te lastimaste… gracias" dijo el equidna sonriendo otro poco, esto causó que Shade se sonrojara un poco

"…" la equidna miró hacia otro lado para esconder sus mejillas rojas, ante esto, Knuckles rió un poco e intentó levantarse

"¡ugh…!" el brazo con el que Knuckles hiso el apoyo colapsó rápidamente, haciéndolo recostarse de nuevo

"no te levantes aún, tus brazos han de estar adormecidos por tanta fuerza que utilizaste" dijo Shade poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Knuckles

"pero no mis piernas… vamos, ayúdame a levantarme" insistió el equidna rojo

"conociéndote insistirás hasta que te levante… así que te levantaré entonces" conociendo lo testarudo que es Knuckles, Shade decidió levantarlo inmediatamente, la equidna tomó a Knuckles de ambos brazos y lo levantó hasta que con sus piernas el equidna rojo se pudiera estabilizar

"uf… gracias…" dijo Knuckles, con los brazos prácticamente colgando "em… ¿me ayudas a caminar por favor?"

"¿no que tus piernas no tenían nada?" dijo Shade de brazos cruzados y sonriendo un poco

"eso creí… pero siento que si doy un paso, me caeré…" dijo Knuckles sonrojándose un poco

"está bien… está bien… permíteme" Shade entonces, tomó el brazo derecho de Knuckles y se lo pasó por detrás de la cabeza, sujetándolo con su mano derecha para que no se caiga, mientras que con sus mano izquierda, rodeó a Knuckles y abrazó su hombro izquierdo

"gracias…" Knuckles por su parte, trataba de no hacer mucho peso a los hombros y brazos de Shade, pero aún así, dependía mucho de ella en este momento

"de nada…" contestó Shade algo roja nuevamente "¿adónde vamos ahora?"

"no muy lejos… unos metros más adelante está la esmeralda" Knuckles hiso un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a Shade que mirara hacia un cierto punto, en efecto, el resplandor de la Esmeralda se notaba con facilidad desde su posición "seguramente cayó justo en esta sección exterior inferior de las ruinas…"

"es verdad…" finalmente, ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el resplandor

"hey Shade…"

"¿sí?"

"eres una gran persona…" dijo Knuckles mirando hacia otro lado y claramente sonrojándose ante su propio comentario, Shade se sonrojó también

"em… gracias… tú también… por eso me preocupo tanto por ti…" contestó sonriendo al equidna

Con esto, siguieron avanzando para recoger la Esmeralda y completar su misión de una vez

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Las deducciones de Eggman pueden ser tanto acertadas como erradas... como él mismo dijo, con el viaje en el tiempo, hay miles de cosas que se pueden lograr... ¿cómo lo hará Big? qué error más grande no haberle dado un comunicador... esos dos Equidnas son muy duros... duros como el cuero (got it? eh? xD) pero se las arreglan bastante bien<p>

bueno, como dije anteriormente, trataré de traer el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	13. Recuerdos Borrosos

¡Aloha! ciertamente, el colegio me está matando, cada semana tengo mínimo 3 pruebas y el tiempo no me alcanza para nada, además con mi actividad física, llego siempre agotado a casa, pero esta semana solo tengo una prueba, por lo que el tiempo me favoreció de una buena vez y por fin les pude traer el siguiente capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene límites

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: "Recuerdos Borrosos"<p>

Continuando su búsqueda se encontraban Tails y Sonic, Tails estaba en el cuarto de las ruinas que conectaba todos los pisos en Dusty Desert y Sonic comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá después de haber recibido un llamado de Tails bajo las ruinas, en el pequeño tiempo que había transcurrido, Sonic había observado atentamente las esculturas y grabaciones del coliseo en el que se encontraba, pero tras el llamado de Tails, decidió partir enseguida

"me pregunto… dónde las habré…" se decía el erizo mientras saltaba del coliseo, al salir completamente de este y aterrizando en la arena, comenzó a correr hacia la aparente entrada por la que Tails se había estacionado e ingresado a las ruinas, Sonic solo debía encontrar el tornado, que, según Tails, estaba estacionado en suelo estable al lado de la entrada principal a las ruinas subterráneas de Dusty Desert

En tanto, el joven Zorro de dos colas se había sentado a descansar un poco, el haber volado tan seguidamente y utilizar la fuerza de sus brazos mientras sostenía el radar de las esmeraldas sin duda alguna lo cansó, se encontraba sentado en una plataforma que estaba a la altura de una especie de cuarto piso, juzgando la distancia que la plataforma tenía con el suelo de arena. Tails tenía sus pies colgando en la orilla, los movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras esperaba que Sonic llegase

"supongo que tendré que dejar que Sonic se encargue del resto de la búsqueda de aquí en adelante… en unos minutos me toca volver a trabajar en Omega…" se dijo el zorro moviendo sus pies "Omega… me pregunto… que pasará por su… procesador cuando lo atacan… ¿sentirá?" se dijo Tails mirando hacia el techo "bueno… _ellos dos_ sentían… aparentemente…" se dijo Tails, comenzando a recordar, dos siluetas aparecieron en su mente, una era grande , con forma de huevo andante, pero de brazos muy delgados y tenía un cañón en vez de brazo derecho, la segunda figura, era más o menos de la misma altura de Sonic, tenía una especie de cuerno, las figuras permanecieron en la mente de Tails unos segundos, el Zorro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver dichas imágenes, pero cuando la segunda figura comenzó a avanzar un poco, una especie de tercer ojo se abrió en su frente, o cuerno, era una esfera azul, con una pupila negra, dicha esfera brilló, cubriendo de azul totalmente la mente de Tails, haciendo que este se asustara un poco

"¡ah…!" dijo no muy fuerte y abriendo los ojos un poco, luego, bajó la cabeza algo triste "recuerda lo que Sonic y Shadow dijeron… el pasado fue y el presente es… ellos ya fueron…" se dijo Tails "pero aún así…" el zorro se limitó a observar su comunicador, el cual había dejado a un lado

"espero los demás estén todos bien…" pensó en voz alta nuevamente el Zorro "este Time Eater… Silver y Shadow… no entiendo…" se dijo, finalmente, al observar su comunicador unos segundos, se decidió qué hacer "llamaré a Eggman… supongo que algo ha de haber descubierto en este tiempo"

Sonic por su parte, se encontraba ya por dentro de las ruinas, a diferencia de Tails, el erizo corría esquivando pinchos, vacíos y demases a gran velocidad, además, las puertas se encontraban abiertas, por el paso anterior de Tails, gracias a esto, Sonic no tuvo que hacer pausas para encontrar interruptores u otras palancas que Tails sí tuvo que descifrar "je… Tails recorrió todo esto mientras yo solo observaba esos dibujitos… ¡pues no dejaré que se me adelante más, lo alcanzaré!" se dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en el rostro, típica de él, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su técnica de Turbo, una gran aura azul lo rodeó por completo, a la vez que aumentó su velocidad casi al doble, se halló en unas escaleras, las cuales subió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la misma velocidad, atravesó por plataformas con pinchos, ruedas de estos, doblaba cuando las paredes le obligaban y así hasta que tuvo que dar un gran salto, normalmente le habría costado y habría caído en el vacío que había ahí, pero con su Turbo, fue como si hubiese saltado de manera normal. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró en la misma habitación que Tails, pero no se detuvo y se halló a sí mismo en la orilla de la plataforma inicial, misma orilla en la que Tails estaba sentado, sin querer, Sonic empujó a Tails y este comenzó a caer, no hubo mucho que ambos pudiesen hacer, porque a Tails lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa y Sonic se estaba tambaleando en la orilla para no caer

"¡WAAAAAA!" gritó Tails mientras comenzó a caer, movió los brazos desesperadamente tratando de afirmarse de algo y, aunque no lo tenía en la mano, el radar cayó también por el movimiento que hubo a su lado "¡EL RADAR!" gritó Tails asustado, como fue tomado por sorpresa, no fue sino hasta después de unos metros que recordó que él sabe volar.

Al recordar esto, movió su cabeza hacia los lados y se colocó serio, luego, planeó hasta donde estaba el radar cayendo, lo agarró y entonces comenzó a flotar, al estar ya más tranquilo y con el radar en las manos, dio un suspiro y luego se acercó y aterrizó a la plataforma más cercana que había de su posición.

Sonic, por su parte, se tambaleaba, pero pasados unos segundos, logró estabilizarse, luego dio un pequeño respiro de relajo y miró hacia abajo "¡Eh Tails! ¿estás bien?" preguntó el erizo

"¡Estoy bien! ¿pero por qué me empujaste?" preguntó Tails algo molesto, a la distancia

"¡lo siento, como vi que atravesaste las ruinas por ti mismo quise alcanzarte!" gritó Sonic de vuelta

"¡pues ten más cuidado!" gritó Tails de vuelta

"¡lo sé, lo sé! ¡lo siento amigo!" dijo de vuelta el erizo, sonriendo un poco

"…" Tails se limitó a dar un pequeño suspiro y luego sonrió, luego comenzó a volar a la plataforma donde se encontraba, al aterrizar, vio a Sonic algo serio, el erizo rió y se rascó la nuca, luego le ofreció chocar nudillos al zorro, el cual, tras verlos unos segundos, respondió chocándolos

"veo que avanzaste bastante compañero" dijo Sonic algo más serio, acercándose un poco a la orilla de la plataforma, divisando la altura del lugar

"llegué hasta este punto, que, según el radar, es donde se encuentra la Esmeralda" comentó Tails mirando el aparato

"pues entonces comencemos a buscar" dijo Sonic preparándose para correr nuevamente

"lo siento Sonic…" dijo Tails, Sonic volvió la mirada a su amigo otra vez "ya ha pasado una hora desde que salimos a buscar y le prometí a Rouge que volvería a trabajar en Omega, además, siento que debo hacerlo, él sería una enorme ayuda en caso de que las cosas empeoren" dijo Tails apretando un poco el radar

"entiendo" respondió Sonic

"te entregaré el radar, yo volveré a mi laboratorio ahora, no creo que tengas muchas complicaciones para encontrarla en este lugar" Tails ofreció el radar a Sonic después de haber hablado

"claro que no" Sonic recibió el aparato "no te preocupes, encontraré la Esmeralda y luego iré a ayudar a los demás"

"Respecto a eso" comenzó Tails "si encuentras la Esmeralda, quisiera que vayas a ayudar a Amy y a Cream… la verdad es que aún me preocupa que estén solas en este tipo de situaciones" comentó Tails, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Big se encontrara con ellas

"lo mismo había pensado yo, después de esta Esmeralda, iré a ayudar a esas 2, así que puedes irte tranquilo amigo" dijo Sonic, terminando su frase con un pulgar arriba

"está bien, ten cuidado Sonic, si el Time Eater te atacara por sorpresa, no luches, llámanos" agregó Tails

"lo sé, pero no creo que venga por mí" finalizó Sonic, mientras por su cabeza pasaban todos los sucesos ocurridos recientemente

"quizás, pero nadie sabe qué tan cierto sea eso" Tails entonces se colocó el comunicador que estaba aún en el suelo por el impacto de hace unos minutos y se decidió marchar "muy bien, yo estaré en el laboratorio por cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme en caso de alguna emergencia"

"No hay problema" dijo Sonic "nos veremos en unas horas" concluyó Sonic de una vez, a la vez que dio un salto hacia la arena que estaba unos pisos más abajo, para comenzar a buscar desde la parte más profunda de la habitación

"…" Tails sonrió y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la salida, como estaba todo ya abierto, solo siguió el camino recto, además de las huellas y demases que Sonic había dejado atrás.

Rouge iba saltando de plataforma en plataforma, atravesando la segunda parte de Emerald Hill Zone, esta segunda parte estaba más ladeada que la anterior, teniendo muchos desniveles, pero la murciélago solo seguía avanzando, el doble de esperanzada ya que sabía que su compañero inseparable se encontraba en ese lugar, a salvo

"si me apresuro lo encontraré… luego encontraremos las Chaos Emeralds y después… iremos donde Tails para ayudar a reparar a Omega…" en ese momento, aún saltando por plataformas y uno que otro árbol, Rouge comenzó a recordar nuevamente un suceso de su pasado

FLASHBACK

"_Ahora lo entiendo… ya sé de qué se trata todo…" dijo Rouge jugando con sus piernas, luego corrió su mirada al robot que estaba a su derecha "tú estás enfadado con Eggman por haberte dejado abandonado en este cuarto"_

_El robot se limitó a mirar el suelo_

"_y tú" al otro lado de muchos de los escombros que se encontraban en el lugar, estaba el erizo negro, cruzado de ambos brazos "tú no puedes recordar nada… ¿verdad…?"_

_El erizo simplemente miró hacia abajo, algo molesto de que Rouge tuviera la razón_

"_¡entonces ya está!" dijo Rouge, a la vez que bajaba de donde se encontraba sentada "ahora, ustedes dos vengan aquí y hagan las paces, para que podamos comenzar a buscar a Eggman, juntos" Rouge tomó ambas manos, una de cada uno y las juntó, luego, colocó la suya a lo que ambos, Omega y Shadow, dejaron de resistirse "¡Así me gusta! ¡Esto nos convierte en un equipo!"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con estas imágenes, una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Rouge, mientras seguía avanzando, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, sintió una explosión, lo que hiso que se detuviera

"¿qué rayos fue eso?" Rouge miró hacia el oeste, vio como unos pedazos de tierra saltaban, también pasto y una pequeña cantidad de restos de Badniks "…" Rouge decidió ir a investigar, la explosión no fue muy lejos y tampoco muy grande, por lo que supo fácilmente donde ir, avanzó atravesando unos cuantos puentes, arbustos y demases. Al avanzar lo suficiente, se encontró a sí misma tras una roca, para observar detenidamente sin ser detectada, se asomó y vio que había un erizo negro frente a una muralla de tierra, la había agujereado con una ataque. El erizo se acercó entonces a la pared e incrustó su mano, después de unos segundos, extrajo su mano, con la Chaos Emerald amarilla en su palma. Rouge se sorprendió con esto, pero después de ver fijamente al erizo por detrás, vio que no podía ser otro

"¡Shadow!" dijo Rouge feliz, la murciélago salió de la roca donde estaba escondida y comenzó a volar hacia el erizo, al estar unos cuantos pasos detrás de este, un poco más de un metro, se detuvo, ciertamente, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero ella sabía cómo era Shadow, por lo que mantuvo su distancia y se limitó a sonreír "¡qué bueno que estás bien!" comentó Rouge, levantando su mano para darle una palmada en la espalda al erizo

"…" el erizo se dio la vuelta, con la esmeralda en la mano, solo observó a Rouge mientras la gema brillaba

"¡qué bien! Veo que encontraste la Esmeralda, nos ahorraste mucho trabajo querido" comentó Rouge observando la gema en la palma del erizo

"…" el erizo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar y respirar, después de unos segundos y de golpe, el erizo abrió los ojos completamente y cambió su vista hacia arriba, por sobre la cabeza de Rouge

"em… ¿Shadow…?" Rouge miró confundida al erizo, más aún por donde estaba mirando, al instante, el erizo invocó grandes cantidades de poder en la mano en la cual no tenía la esmeralda, se preparó para lanzarlas adonde estaba apuntando "¡pero qué…!" antes de poder terminar, el erizo lanzó su poder hacia el lado al que miraba fijamente, esto hiso que un poco de viento se levantara, haciendo que Rouge se cubriera un poco, después de eso, sintió como unos brazos la cargaban, una mano en su espalda y la otra por debajo de las rodillas "¿Qué dem…?" Rouge abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos muy similares

"…" era el mismo erizo, pero tenía una mirada diferente y ciertamente, un aura diferente

"¿qué fue todo eso Shadow?" dijo Rouge, aún en los brazos de Shadow. Shadow la bajó, Rouge se quedó mirando al erizo esperando que le diera alguna respuesta "¿y la Esmeralda?" preguntó Rouge, viendo que la Esmeralda ya no estaba. Nada, no hubo respuesta, Shadow solo observaba hacia el frente, después de eso, Rouge decidió cambiar su mirada hacia donde Shadow miraba, lo que vio la impactó "¿q-q-quién…?"

Al frente, estaba el erizo negro con el que Rouge se encontraba hace unos momentos, se veía exactamente igual a Shadow, este tenía la Esmeralda en su mano, la única diferencia apreciable y que recién ahora notó Rouge, eran los ojos, en vez de ser el rojo natural de Shadow, eran verdes

"…" el erizo negro solo los miró a ambos, a Shadow y a Rouge, mientras jugaba con la Esmeralda

"¡Shadow, vamos hombre, dime que está ocurriendo aquí! ¡¿Quién es ese?" dijo Rouge algo molesta por no entender la situación

"ya te lo dije Rouge…" habló Shadow, Rouge quitó su expresión de molestia "si él me ataca, no retrocederé"

"y… ¿si la ataco a ella?" dijo el erizo negro, dando unos pasos hacia Shadow y a Rouge, cambiando su mirada a Rouge, esta, aún confundida, miró al erizo negro, se asustó un poco

"dame la esmeralda…" dijo Shadow sin mover un dedo

"hmph… Shadow… ¿por qué tan siniestro…? Bah… de qué me sorprendo… siempre has sido así…" dijo el erizo negro sonriendo un poco "esa mirada tuya… a pesar de que no expresas nada… puedo sentir tu instinto asesino…"

"¿Sh-Shadow…?" dijo Rouge algo preocupada "¿lo conoces?"

"…" Shadow no dijo nada y solo observó al erizo negro, que se detuvo al estar unos dos metros de Shadow y de Rouge

"¿no me recuerdas…?" dijo la voz oscura del erizo negro

"eres…" figuró Shadow "¿el Time Eater?"

"¿es él?" preguntó Rouge bastante sorprendida

"la respuesta es sí… y no…" contestó el erizo negro, moviendo su cabeza, como si estuviese poseída

"…" Shadow se confundió ante el comentario del que estaba enfrente de él, pero luego de meditar en su mente la respuesta, habló "eres tú… la conciencia, pero no el Time Eater…"

"¿eh?" Rouge no entendió mucho, ella es audaz, pero al parecer, algo le faltó escuchar o informarse "no…" Rouge se decidió a hablar "no entiendo mucho… pero… si eres el Time Eater… ¿por qué te vez exactamente igual a Shadow?" preguntó la murciélago

"je… Shadow… su rostro… su forma… la recordé… y aquí estoy…" dijo el erizo negro, confundiendo más a Rouge

"!" pero consternando a Shadow, quien entrecerró los ojos. _Dónde… dónde demonios he escuchado eso… no puedo…_

"¿recordar…?" los pensamientos de Shadow se vieron interrumpidos por la voz negra "je… je… je… te pregunto otra vez… ¿no me recuerdas?"

"…" Shadow se comenzó a preocupar, no por el enemigo en sí, sino porque este personaje que se encontraba enfrente suyo, parecía saber mucho de él, demasiado para ser un primer encuentro

"¿quién eres tú…?" preguntó Rouge tragando un poco de saliva, pero manteniendo una mirada firme, para no demostrar miedo alguno "¿y cómo sabes el nombre de Shadow?"

"por la misma razón por la que conozco tu nombre… Rouge The Bat…" sonrió el erizo mientras hablaba, esto hiso que le dieran escalofríos a la murciélago en el cuerpo

"a-aún no has respondido mi pregunta…" dijo Rouge lo más estable que pudo

"justo… mi nombre es…" antes de continuar, el erizo negro rió un poco "¿saben qué…? Siempre me ha gustado el suspenso y la acción… y, ustedes están divididos en grupos de búsqueda… ¿no Rouge?"

"…" Rouge no dijo nada

"me lo suponía…" el erizo negro chasqueó sus dedos y lentamente, comenzó a cambiar de forma

"!" ambos, Shadow y Rouge se sorprendieron al ver lo que ocurría.

Poco a poco, las púas se comenzaron a cristalizar, tomando un color azul celeste, pero solo las puntas, el interior de sus orejas se comenzó a podrir, cambiando de un color piel, a un color negro azulado, las puntas de estas también se cristalizaron, todo el pelaje negro se comenzó a secar, dejando una impresión de piedras amontonadas en un suelo marchito, el pelaje blanco del pecho se cristalizó también, las manos tomaron una forma similar a la del resto del cuerpo, pero se cristalizaron también y los dedos cambiaron a garras, el resto de ambos guantes se cristalizó también y se extendieron hasta el antebrazo, casi tocando el codo, el lugar donde estaba la boca se selló, y cambió de un color piel a un blanco fantasmal, la nariz desapareció, las pupilas de los ojos no cambiaron, pero el resto del ojo, lo blanco, fue lentamente adquiriendo un tono sangriento, lentamente las venas rojas dominaron toda el área blanca y acuosa, y lo transformaron en una zona endemoniada y seca, los bordes de los párpados tomaron también una forma cristalina. En los pies, los zapatos parecieron fusionarse con la piel, todo se cristalizó y un humo completamente morado comenzó a emanar de ahí, dando la impresión de que el personaje flotaba en vez de caminar, por último, unas cuantas líneas blancas adornaron sus muslos y cintura

"¿me recuerdan ahora?" dijo el erizo cristalizado

"…" ambos temblaban, mas no era miedo en el caso de Shadow, sino impresión. _Esa forma… esos ojos…_

"los has visto antes… sí…" dijo el ser extraño. Al momento, chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, a sus lados, comenzaron a aparecer, desde el suelo, copias de sí mismo. Todas aparecieron como muertos vivientes levantándose de la tierra, luego se estabilizaron un poco, se diferenciaban del original porque este estaba erguido, mientras que las copias, 5 en total, estaban encorvadas y con los brazos y cabezas colgando

"e-esto…" tartamudeó Rouge

"¿te es familiar…?" dijo el erizo diabólico

"¡deja de complementar lo que decimos!" contestó Rouge algo molesta

"…" el erizo diabólico extendió sus brazos formando una cruz con su cuerpo, ante esto, las 5 copias de él se enderezaron, luego, el original se abrazó a sí mismo y las 5 copias, ya estables, desaparecieron, dejando un amplio pero poco visible humo gris "ustedes y yo nos vamos a entretener bastante aquí… así que... ¿por qué no se entretienen también sus amiguitos, los de la búsqueda?"

"hmph…" gruñó Shadow "¿crees que soy estúpido? Acabas de dividir tu poder en 6, no tendrás oportunidad contra mí… mucho menos si lucho junto a Rouge" Rouge cambió su mirada a Shadow y sonrió, porque él tenía razón

"je… ¿y tú de verdad crees que yo haría una soberana estupidez como esa? Nunca me gustó dividir… yo multiplico… ¡YO CREO!" gritó el erizo cristalizado, a la vez que comenzó a flotar y ambos brazos comenzaron a emanar un gas morado, en el aire, el erizo cristalizado apretó la esmeralda amarilla que llevaba consigo y se la insertó lentamente en el pecho, hasta que desapareció "¡mientras ustedes dos sufren aquí…!"

(habla el erizo de cristal, con imágenes respectivas)

"¡he enviado a cada clon mío a enfrentarse a cada grupo! ¡ha llegado la hora!" Espio, Charmy y Vector iban caminando por Hill Top hacia la dirección en que Charmy decía haber visto un resplandor, de impacto, Espio se colocó tenso y se colocó en postura de combate, Vector le preguntó qué ocurría a lo que el camaleón respondió 'aquí viene'. Súbitamente, un charco negro apareció y de este se comenzó a materializar una de las copias del erizo de cristal, los tres Chaotix se sorprendieron, Espio estaba inquietísimo por la oscuridad que este ente que estaba frene a él emanaba, mientras que Vector y Charmy no comprendían, pero por la postura y la forma en que se encontraba Espio, decidieron guardar la charla para después y cada uno se posicionó y preparó para luchar, la copia hiso igual

"¡la hora de desatar mi ira!" Amy, que se había juntado con Cream para buscar a Big debido a que no se podían comunicar con él, se espantó al notar que por donde ellas iban, en una de las columnas superiores de Sky Rail, más alto que ellas, en frente a la columna por la que ellas iban, apareció una figura que para ambas representaba al diablo mismo, Cream se asustó y se escondió atrás de Amy, la erizo solo atinó a sacar su martillo, pero eso no evitó que temblara de miedo

"¡mi odio!" Shade y Knuckles habían encontrado ya la Esmeralda, era la roja, estaban ambos sentados descansando, conversando como siempre y observando la gema, súbitamente, Shade sintió un escalofrío infernal y se congeló internamente al ver que, de las paredes de las ruinas que estaban a unos metros de ellos, comenzó a salir un líquido negro, ambos Equidnas se levantaron ante la situación, Knuckles aún con problemas, pero ya podía por sí mismo, al terminar de caer el líquido negro, rápidamente tomó forma y los Equidnas se vieron con una de las copias el erizo de cristal frente a ellos, ambos, sin dudarlo, tomaron posición de combate, pero Shade estaba nerviosa y Knuckles preocupado porque sabía que en su estado no podría hacer mucho

"¡la hora de que todos estos desgraciados PAGUEN!" Eggman estaba en su laboratorio, estaba preparando un robot para que vaya al laboratorio de Tails y lo ayude a reparar a Omega, el zorro aún no había llegado a trabajar en la máquina, Eggman trabajaba en las extremidades del robot, cuando de golpe, un gas comenzó a aparecer en su laboratorio, por obvias razones, lo primero que Eggman hiso fue cubrirse la boca y la nariz, luego miró a todos lados y vio que, por donde estaba la puerta, una fuerte concentración de este gas comenzó a tomar forma y se transformó en una copia del erizo de cristal, Eggman dejó de cubrirse sus vías respiratorias y retrocedió hacia la pared

"¡que paguen! ¡Sí! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos por lo que me hicieron! ¡por arruinar mis planes!" Sonic saltaba de una plataforma a otra, cada una la revisaba con profundidad total, tratando de encontrar la esmeralda lo más pronto posible, había revisado ya la mitad superior del cuarto, iba en la segunda mitad, mientras revisaba una de las tantas plataformas, sintió la presencia y la energía negativa que iba a aparecer, dejó de buscar, se paró y quedó observando seriamente un lugar vacío en frente suyo, en dicho lugar, apareció de la nada la copiad el erizo cristalizado, Sonic solo lo vio y comprendió sus intenciones, no dijo nada y esperó a que la figura atacara

(Volvemos con Shadow y Rouge)

"¡y tú Shadow, mereces sufrir más que nadie!" finalizó el erizo diabólico riendo "¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!"

"¡¿quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó Shadow prácticamente gritando, mirando él y Rouge hacia donde estaba el erizo de cristal, flotando

"es verdad… aún no me recuerdas… veamos si tu subconsciente o alguna parte de ustedes me recuerda…" El erizo negro se tele transportó unos 2 metros delante de Shadow, pero suspendido un poco en el aire "¡dime el primer demonio que se te venga a la mente, tú también Rouge!"

Ambos quedaron confundidos "el primer… ¿demonio? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" preguntó Rouge intrigada

"si alguna parte de ustedes me recuerda… ¡dirán el nombre correcto, vamos! ¡díganme el primer demonio de las historias religiosas que se les ocurra!" insistía el erizo de cristal

"…" Shadow pensó que era inútil, pero quería respuestas, así que decidió hablar "M…"

Rouge también "M…"

"Mephistópheles" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo más confundidos que nunca

"he ahí mi etimología… fui nombrado tras este peculiar personaje de las historias religiosas que la humanidad ha desarrollado desde que los registros históricos y las creencias han existido…"

"…" Shadow y Rouge decidieron dejar de escuchar y ambos, nerviosos, dieron un salto atrás y se prepararon para luchar

"je… ahora no quieren escuchar mi nombre…" el erizo cristalizado se elevó más y volvió a como estaba hace unos segundos

"Soy Mephiles, Mephiles The Dark" Mephiles se preparó para luchar, emanando grandes cantidades de humo o gas de sus extremidades.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¡WHOA! ¡Mephiles está devuelta! ¡vaya que sorpresa nos hemos mandado con esto! cielos, cada grupo contra una copia... ¿cómo les irá...? esperen... eran 6 grupos, si contamos al doctor, 7, eran 5 copias más el original, son 6. ¿acaso Mephiles olvidó algo?<p>

je je je... bueno, fuera de eso, no sé cuanto me tardaré con el siguiente capítulo, pero llegará, nunca piensen que la historia morirá, porque no será así

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	14. Los Temores que nos invaden

¡Aloha! trabajé en este capítulo varios días, cuesta mucho pensar en formas decentes de combate y es que aquí las cosas se comienzan a poner tensas de una ves

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: "Los Temores que nos invaden"<p>

"Soy Mephiles, Mephiles The Dark" Mephiles se preparó para luchar, emanando grandes cantidades de humo morado de sus extremidades y su cuerpo en general

"Mephiles…" se dijo Shadow tratando de reconocer al dicho personaje

"pues… ¡nunca he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, pero sea cual sea tu nombre, te estás interponiendo en nuestra búsqueda de las Esmeraldas para derrotar al Time Eater, así que danos la Esmeralda de una buena vez!" gritó Rouge bastante decidida. Ambos, Mephiles y Shadow la miraron confundidos

"Rouge… **él** es el Time Eater…" contestó Shadow sonando lo más natural posible para que Rouge no quedara en ridículo

"ay… verdad… bueno… ¡sabes lo que quiero decir!" gritó nuevamente apuntando con su dedo a Mephiles, algo sonrojada por su error, pero un poco molesta, Shadow solo dio un suspiro y Mephiles levantó lo que parecía ser una ceja

"eso no importa… ¡prepárense!" Mephiles dio un grito de guerra y comenzó una carga contra Shadow y Rouge, ambos dieron un salto en direcciones opuestas a la vez que Mephiles impactó contra el suelo, haciendo temblar un poco la zona

"tiene un gran poder físico, no bajes la guardia Rouge" dijo Shadow mientras caían de sus saltos

"lo sé, tú ten cuidado también" al caer ambos, Shadow miró a Rouge e hiso unas señas con la mano, le indicó lo siguiente 'arriba, giro, abajo, medio-alto'. Rouge asintió con la cabeza al ver las señales

"ahora" dijo Shadow algo silencioso, al momento, él comenzó a correr hacia Mephiles y Rouge comenzó a volar hacia este, Mephiles chasqueó los dedos y 3 criaturas completamente negras y con ojos rojos aparecieron, las tres cargaron hacia Shadow y Rouge, Rouge entonces, tomó vuelo y se elevó unos metros, Shadow en tanto, recibió a las 3 sombras, luchó con 2, la otra la destruyó impactando uno de sus puños contra la cabeza de la criatura, al estar Rouge lo suficientemente alto, comenzó a bajar en picada contra Mephiles

"¿qué…? ¿quieres que te mate a ti primero?" Mephiles, al ver la carga de Rouge, levantó su mano, con los dedos totalmente erguidos y juntos, en un instante se transformó en una lanza algo gris, brillaba, claramente era la canalización de la energía de Mephiles, tomando forma física (más fácil, con lo que mató a Sonic en Sonic 06', solo que más pequeño). Al ver esto, Rouge tragó saliva y se dio una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que sus pies quedaran mirando el suelo, o en este caso, a Mephiles. Al estar estable, Rouge comenzó a rotar, giró a tal velocidad, que parecía haber tomado la forma de un taladro en movimiento, iba directo hacia Mephiles

El erizo diabólico tenía planeado insertar la lanza en el pecho de Rouge, pero antes de Rouge impactar, o acercarse lo necesario para hacerlo, Shadow se tele transportó, alejándose de la ahora única sombra con la que luchaba, la otra ya había sido destruida. Shadow se tele transportó fuera del alcance de la sombra y comenzó una veloz carga contra Mephiles, empuñando su mano derecha y con la misma en frente. Mephiles lo notó y al instante guardó su lanza, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia Shadow, el erizo negro aumentó un poco su velocidad y terminó colisionando con el erizo de cristal. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Shadow tratando de que su puño pase y golpee, mientras que Mephiles sostenía dicho puño con su mano izquierda, Mephiles entonces, quiso golpear a Shadow con su puño derecho, a lo que Shadow lo detuvo con su mano izquierda

Se mantuvieron forcejeando unos segundos, para después comenzar a darse cabezazos uno al otro, los impactos hacían que en aire rebotara como un tambor y las ondas expansivas se notaban cada vez que ambos cráneos colisionaban. Los golpes seguían, uno tras otro, ninguno cedía

_Espero sepas lo que haces Shadow. _Pensó Rouge, que seguía girando y avanzando, peros e vio obligada a cambiar su rumbo, ahora, apuntó hacia Mephiles, ella los veía desde la espalda de Mephiles. Rouge se comenzó a acercar, estaba lista para golpear a Mephiles con sus pies taladros, y al ver Shadow que ella se acercaba, dejó de darse cabezazos contra la cabeza de Mephiles y con sus brazos, maniobró para poder lanzar el cuerpo de Mephiles al aire. El erizo de cristal se sorprendió un poco, luego volteó la cabeza y vio a al taladro que se le acercaba, al verlo, reaccionó rápidamente y juntó sus antebrazos formando una cruz con lados diagonales frente a su pecho y con los puños cerrados, al instante, se tele transportó. Al segundo después, Rouge pasó por el espacio que ahora estaba en blanco, como no sintió que golpeó nada, se detuvo, miró a ambos lados buscando el cuerpo de Mephiles pero no lo encontró

"¿adónde se…?"

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó Shadow interrumpiendo a la murciélago. Rouge se volteó y vio como varias sombras se le acercaban para atacarla, a lo que ella reaccionó bajando, dejando de volar y tocando tierra firme, luego dio un salto apoyada con sus alas para encontrarse nuevamente junto a Shadow

"eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Rouge algo tensa por la pequeña sorpresa de las criaturas atacándola "¿no lo viste?" preguntó Rouge a Shadow

"no… coloquémonos espalda con espalda" Rouge asintió con la cabeza y ambos chocaron sus espaldas, para así tener una vista completa del lugar. No abandonaban sus posiciones de combate

"Ni siquiera las criaturas de sombra están ahora" comentó Rouge al ver que las criaturas que la querían atacar ya no estaban

"solo no bajes la guardia" agregó Shadow. Luego, ambos observaron por unos segundos todo el lugar, a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba incluso, pero no daban con señal alguna de Mephiles, el erizo cristalizado tampoco hacía ruido alguno que los pudiese guiar a él

"¿se habrá ido?" preguntó Rouge

"no lo creo…" respondió Shadow. Luego, Rouge miró hacia debajo de donde ella estaba, debido a la posición del sol, o de ellos mejor dicho, vio su sombra y también la de Shadow, pero esta última tenía algo raro

"!" a la sombra de Shadow le salieron ojos rojos y lentamente cambió su forma hasta convertirse en un reflejo vivo de Mephiles "¡Shadow, está en…!" antes de terminar su frase, la sombra de Shadow se reposicionó en frente el mismo, haciendo que el erizo negro se sorprendiera y antes de poder reaccionar, Mephiles emergió del suelo y con su mano de cristal apretó el cuello de Shadow

"¡grah!" gruñó Shadow al sentir como las garras de Mephiles apretaban el área de su garganta

"¿aún no me recuerdas? ¿Shadow…?" dijo Mephiles mientras terminaba de emerger del suelo "te daré una pista…" Mephiles se acercó un poco al rostro de Shadow "soy tu sombra…" dijo casi susurrando, a lo que Shadow reaccionó tratando de quitar la mando de Mephiles de su cuello, pero no pudo, Mephiles aumentó la fuerza de la apretada, dejando rápidamente sin respiración a Shadow "ni siquiera puedes tocarme" agregó Mephiles

"ah…" Shadow trataba desesperadamente de respirar, fue tanta la fuerza de Mephiles, que sus pómulos se tornaron algo morados por la falta de aire

"puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir como lentamente comienzas a recordarme… bueno, no a mí específicamente… sino al miedo que me tenías… je je je…" agregó el erizo cristalizado, a la vez que sus garras comenzaron a penetrar en el cuello de Shadow, pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a correr por las heridas, goteaban a través de los dedos de cristal de Mephiles

"¡SUÉLTALO!" gritó Rouge a la vez que dio un enorme salto y pateó la cabeza de Mephiles sin herir o tocar a Shadow. El erizo cristalizado salió volando unos metros por la patada y calló de cara contra el piso. Al tener control total sobre su garganta, Shadow se sobó el cuello mientras recobraba el ritmo normal de su respiración de manera casi desesperada

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Rouge colocándose nuevamente lado a lado con Shadow, en posición de combate, aún

"sí…" respondió el erizo negro mientras se sobaba el cuello, Rouge lo observó un poco y aunque definitivamente no era el momento para, Rouge quedó un poco decepcionada de la respuesta, esperaba algo más de gratitud, pero luego no le dio importancia por la forma en la que Shadow respiraba desesperadamente para recuperar el aliento, lo cual, después de unos segundos, consiguió

"…" Sin decir nada, Mephiles se reincorporó, sobándose un poco la cabeza, luego quedó observando a ambos durante unos segundos, para después extender sus brazos y formar nuevamente una cruz con su cuerpo, una nube negra apareció encime de él, era bastante grande

"¿ahora qué?" agregó Rouge

"¡qué llueva!" Mephiles miró a su nube negra, comenzó a caer una especie de líquido negro a su alrededor, formándose un charco cerca de este. Mephiles cerró sus palmas y con eso, el mar negro bajo sus pies se levantó, formando una ola gigantesca que iba directo a atacar a Shadow y a Rouge

"¡salta!" gritó Shadow, a lo que él y Rouge comenzaron a retroceder mediante grandes saltos, el líquido negro golpeaba el suelo mientras avanzaba para alcanzarlos

"¡ahóguense en obscuridad!" dijo Mephiles, mientras controlaba las olas negras haciendo diversos movimientos con sus brazos

"¡Shadow! ¡Tras las rocas de allí!" Mientras esquivaban una de las tantas olas que golpeaban brutalmente el suelo, Rouge apuntó a un conjunto de rocas que estaban al lado de una pared con un gran agujero en medio, al verlas, Shadow asintió a lo que Rouge le había dicho y ambos saltaron en dirección a las rocas

"…" Tras esconderse, las olas pasaron derecho, ambos aprovecharon esos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, Shadow sobre todo, que después de sentarse, se siguió sobando las pequeñas pero fluyentes heridas que Mephiles le hiso "Hey Rouge…" dijo Shadow entre veloces jadeos

"¿sí...?" respondió Rouge igual, mirando las olas pasar y rezando porque no se metieran por donde ellos estaban

"sobre la promesa que te hice…" contestó Shadow algo serio

"no la has roto"

"¿uh?" dijo Shadow algo confundido

"no estás luchando solo contra él, estás conmigo" dijo Rouge mirando a Shadow, la murciélago le sonrió al erizo negro

"…" Shadow solo entrecerró los ojos y cambió su mirada a las olas que terminaban de pasar. Ambos observaban ahora si Mephiles los podía ver, buscaban la mejor estrategia para atacarlo por sorpresa.

En Seaside Hill, Knuckles y Shade observaban la criatura que se les acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos

"¿quién eres tú?" preguntó Knuckles en posición de defensa

"…" La criatura negra no habló, solo levantó su mano y antes de hacer algo, la voz de Shade lo interrumpió

"¡responde!" salió de los labios de la equidna

"…" la criatura bajó su brazo ante la orden, para después levantar ambos, en estos comenzó a formarse rápidamente una gran bola morada, parecía un agujero negro en movimiento

"¡¿qué dem…?" Dijo Knuckles, antes siquiera de terminar su frase, la criatura de cristal lanzó la gran esfera negra. Knuckles, por su instinto de luchador, solo reaccionó a colocarse frente a Shade y se decidió a golpear la esfera para, de alguna manera, desviarla o si tenía suerte, devolvérsela

"¡KNUCKLES! ¡NO!" Gritó Shade, Knuckles la escuchó, pero ya era muy tarde, con la esfera prácticamente en su cara, Knuckles agitó el brazo e intentó impactar la esfera con su puño, pero dicho puño nunca tocó nada. La esfera pasó a través del brazo de Knuckles y, al envolver su cuerpo en totalidad, el equidna sintió un dolor casi instantáneo

"¡GRRRAAAAHHHH!" gritó el guardián ante el sufrimiento que la esfera le causó, Shade solo observó atónita como Knuckles sufría, estaba estática por la presencia de esta criatura

"..." el erizo de cristal extendió su palma, apuntó hacia Knuckles y lentamente, comenzó a cerrar su mano, a lo que Knuckles cada vez sentía más dolor

"ah…" fue tanto, que no pudo gritar bien y se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire. Ante esto, Shade movió su cabeza a ambos lados y reaccionó de una vez, dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba Knuckles y con sus dos brazos, lo jaló fuera del área de la esfera. El equidna cayó al suelo, todo justo antes de que el erizo diabólico cerrara por completo su palma, lo que hiso que la esfera negra explotara

"…" el erizo de cristal bajó su brazo, con la misma expresión fría, comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia Shade y Knuckles. Este último siendo ayudado por Shade a mantenerse despierto

"te juro que si haces algo así otra vez, me largo y te dejo morir" dijo Shade bastante molesta, pero más que eso, nerviosa

"lo… lo siento… fue un impulso…" contestó Knuckles como pudo

"no lo del ataque, eso lo harías aunque te pagaran por ello"

"¿e… entonces…?" preguntó Knuckles algo confundido

"asustarme de esa forma" agregó Shade cambiando su mirada que estaba centrada en Knuckles al erizo diabólico que se acercaba lentamente a ellos

"¿qui… quién demonios es este sujeto…?" comentó Knuckles un poco mejor

"je… je… je…" rió el erizo diabólico por cada paso "¿quién soy…? No soy nadie en realidad… yo solo los vine a hacer sufrir y a tomar le esmeralda…" agregó el erizo de cristal acercándose lentamente a los dos equidnas

"viene por la esmeralda…" dijo Knuckles en voz baja

"no… no podemos dejar que la tome… con el poder que ha demostrado tener más el que creo que está ocultando… podría ser demasiado peligroso que siquiera se acercara a la Esmeralda…" dijo Shade mientras sudaba unas cuantas gotas

"¿qué hacemos…?" preguntó Knuckles, ya más estable

"primero, deja que te cure" Shade rápidamente se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó una especia de arma negra

"woah, ¿que tú qué…?" inmediatamente, una de las puntas del aparato tocó el pecho de Knuckles y al instante, el equidna rojo sintió como varios pulsos de energía que recorrían su cuerpo, pasados unos segundos, se sintió como nuevo "¿qué demonios…? ¿qué me hiciste Shade?" preguntó Knuckles confundido

"utilicé el Med Emitter en ti" contestó Shade

"¿el qué?"

"una aparato desarrollado por mi tribu, específicamente para curar y reparar heridas internas y externas del cuerpo equidna" dijo a la vez que lo utilizaba en ella misma, se sintió como nueva también

"ok… no me meteré en tu rara tecnología Nocturnus… ¿pero por qué demonios no utilizaste eso conmigo hace unos minutos cuando apenas podía respirar?" preguntó Knuckles, tomando posición de combate

"pues… era algo divertido verte pidiéndome ayuda para moverte" contestó Shade sonriendo un poco a la vez que lanzaba el gastado objeto a un costado

"mujeres…" agregó Knuckles a la vez que daba un suspiro, Shade rió un poco

"bien… mejor nos encargamos de este sujeto… yo lo atacaré, tú recoge la esmeralda y guárdala, todo a mi señal" dijo Shade apuntando con su cabeza a donde la esmeralda estaba situada en el suelo

"ok…"

"¡ahora!" dijo Shade a la vez que ella comenzó a correr hacia el erizo de cristal, Knuckles rodó en el suelo maniobrando para levantar la esmeralda, guardó la gema roja inmediatamente.

"…" el erizo de cristal se detuvo al ver el ataque de Shade e inmediatamente cerró sus brazos, luego los abrió de golpe, a lo que una fuerte onda negra se levantó, pareció cortante y eso creyó Shade, que cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos, pero no se detuvo "je… persistente" dijo el erizo, que después levantó su mano a la altura de su pecho y con los dedos índice y corazón, levantó una especie de charco negro en frente del camino de Shade, haciendo que esta se atascara al pisar

"!" al notar su atasco, Shade intentó zafarse lo antes posible, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el erizo de cristal había transformado su mano en una lanza blanca, al momento, comenzó una carga contra Shade "…" la equidna tragó saliva y se preparó para detener el ataque como pudiese

"¡aléjate!" dijo Knuckles, a la vez que se puso en frente de Shade justo antes de que la lanza impactara en el cuerpo de la equidna, recibió a la copia de Mephiles con un puñetazo directo en el rostro de este, al instante, comenzó una tanda de combos, golpeándolo en el estómago, mejillas, brazos, dándole cabezazos incluso, después de unos segundos así, juntó sus dos manos, formando un gran puño e impactó con este en la mejilla izquierda del erizo diabólico, haciendo que este saliera volando unos metros, para luego dar con la misma muralla blanca de la que había salido, quedando prácticamente enterrado en esta

"hay que tener cuidado, con esta habilidad de generar líquidos pegajosos a gusto, podría atraparnos en cualquier segundo" decía Shade mientras se liberaba de el líquido que le impedía caminar

"lo sé, pero si vamos los dos, dudo que nos pueda atrapar a ambos al mismo tiempo, ahora ¡carguemos contra él!"

"¡muy bien!" respondió Shade, al instante, ambos comenzaron a correr juntos hacia la pared y golpear a la copia ahí mismo

"…" el erizo de cristal desenterró sus brazos de la muralla y de cada uno comenzó a disparar esferas de energía negra, un poco más grandes que Knuckles o Shade por separado, los equidnas se vieron obligados a maniobrar con pasos rápidos a la derecha y a la izquierda, para evitar que dichas esferas los toquen. Así iban avanzando, evitando esferas y ayudándose mutuamente a hacer ciertos movimientos

"¡con los puños!" dijo Knuckles mientras avanzaban. Al encontrarse ambos lo suficientemente cerca de la copia de Mephiles, levantaron y empuñaron sus manos para impactar de lleno en el cuerpo aún enterrado del erizo de cristal

"…" este al ver que lo golpearían de tal manera, decidió crear con ambas manos una gran esfera, la cual cubría el espacio completo que había entre él y los equidnas, la lanzó sin dudarlo

"¡woah! ¡cambio de planes! ¡abajo!" gritó Shade, con eso, ambos equidnas dieron un pequeño salto y se clavaron en el suelo. Escavaron a una velocidad casi igual a la que Sonic corre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron bajo tierra ambos

"…" el erizo de cristal, al ver que ambos desaparecieron y que su esfera avanzó hasta destruir unos pilares de más adelante, se desenterró completamente de la muralla y comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones, buscando señal alguna de los equidnas.

Nada, solo estaba el suelo verde, algo dañado por las constantes esferas que él mismo lanzó para atacar a los equidnas, las ruinas, igual un poco dañadas, pero no había señal ni de Knuckles ni de Shade. Comenzó a caminar, pasados unos segundos, cerró los ojos, para así sentir el poder de la esmeralda que Knuckles llevaba consigo

"aquí…" dijo casi susurrando, a la vez que se dio vuelta y enterró su mano en el suelo, el terreno comenzó a temblar un poco, después de un rato, aún con la mano enterrada, escuchó claramente como alguien salía detrás de él

"¡toma esto!" la voz de Shade se escuchó, al instante, la copia de Mephiles sintió como Shade lo golpeó en la nuca, con el golpe, Shade logró que el erizo de cristal se arrodillara por el dolor

"¡y esto también!" gritó Knuckles a la vez que salió de la tierra, en frente de el clon de Mephiles, sosteniendo la mano que este último había enterrado para encontrar a Knuckles. Al estar ya de pie en la tierra, Knuckles le hiso una especie de lanzamiento de judo, pero en vez de impactarlo directamente contra el suelo, lo lanzó hacia la pared en la que estaba enterrado hace unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que Shade comenzó a correr a la misma pared

"!..." al impactar contra la pared, esta vez quedando su cabeza hacia abajo y no hacia arriba como la primera vez, sintió inmediatamente como Shade impactaba con su codo en su estómago, dejando sin aire al Mephiles falso

"tu turno" dijo Shade a la vez que se quitaba del lugar, instantáneamente, el Mephiles falso vio como una feroz carga por parte de Knuckles se le acercaba, listo para enterrar el puño en su cuerpo y presumiblemente atravesarlo

"¡GGGGRRRRRAAAAHHH!" gritó Knuckles al encontrarse tan solo unos centímetros del erizo de cristal

"je… empálate" dijo el erizo de cristal a sí mismo a la vez que se difundió en la pared, de la misma forma en la que se había aparecido por primera vez. Knuckles vio esto, pero ya prácticamente su puño estaba a unos centímetros de la pared, por lo que decidió impactar de todas formas, pensando que quizás le causaría algún daño

"bien…" se dijo Shade, viendo como el puñetazo de Knuckles hiso explotar gran parte de la muralla, como si su puño hubiese ido con una mina explosiva en los nudillos e hiciera implosión al conectar. Asumiendo que dejaron incapaz de luchar al enemigo, Shade se acercó a Knuckles, el cual aún estaba, con lo que quedaba de pared, estancado con el puño "será mejor que…" antes de terminar, Shade notó que Knuckles estaba temblando completamente "¿Knuckles?"

"…" Knuckles no pudo articular palabra alguna, temblaba con los ojos bien abiertos

"¡¿Knuckles…? ¡respóndeme!" Shade apresuró el paso y se puso de costado, para así ver a Knuckles de perfil, lo que vio casi hiso que gritara

Knuckles en sí estaba bien, pero de la pared donde estaba el erizo de cristal habían salido una cantidad enorme de espinas negras, unas más largas que otras, las que estaban más cerca del cuerpo de Knuckles eran dos, cada una a tan solo un centímetro exacto de uno de los ojos de Knuckles, más abajo habían unas espinas negras más gruesas que rosaban por los costados la cintura y estómago del equidna rojo, lo mismo con las piernas y la entrepierna, la única de las tantas espinas negras que tocó a Knuckles fue una que le rozó la mejilla izquierda, formando una pequeña herida en dicha mejilla, por la cual comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre, esta corrió por la misma espina. De no ser porque Knuckles impactó con sus brazos bien separados cada uno del cuerpo y culminó con las piernas abiertas, más de una espina le habría atravesado sus extremidades y quizás hubiese tenido un desenlace fatal

"n…no te… no te atinaron… ¿o sí?" preguntó Shade impresionada por la cantidad de espinas negras que rodeaban el cuerpo de Knuckles

"uf… uf… n… no… uf… uf… solo en… solo en la mejilla izquierda" dijo Knuckles retomando el aire, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro, se había asustado principalmente por las dos púas que amenazaban sus globos oculares, lo dejaron prácticamente inmóvil

"e… está bien… tra… tranquilo… solo hay que echarte hacia atrás con calma…" Shade se acercó a Knuckles y lentamente le ayudó a salir sin tocar ninguna de las espinas. Después de unos lentos segundos tratando de quitar el intacto cuerpo de Knuckles, lo lograron, a lo que inmediatamente, el equidna rojo cayó sentado, Shade se arrodilló junto a él

"e… eso… eso estuvo… estuvo cerca…" dijo Knuckles entre respiros "vi… vi mi vida ante mis ojos…" agregó el equidna "en verdad necesito hacer algo más que solo vigilar la esmeralda…"

"tuviste suerte… un centímetro más y te habrías quedado ciego de por vida…" dijo Shade, observando la pequeña pero fluyente herida en la cara de Knuckles

"fallé…" escucharon los 2 equidnas, al instante corrieron sus rostros hacia un costado, para ver como el erizo de cristal salía de la tierra por un charco negro

"supongo que no será tan fácil…" Dijo Knuckles, pensando ya en prepararse para una nueva tanda

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>No me digas Knuckles, no me digas je je je.<p>

bien, espero poder traer el siguiente pronto, ya que tengo bastantes ideas para combates, y por cierto, lo de Knuckles con las espinas está basado en un anime que no me gusta tanto, pero el combate en el que ocurre fue muy bueno, un pequeño guiño a la cultura general ;)

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

Oh, y antes de irme, quisiera agradecerles a todos mis lectores, ya que con el capítulo anterior, pude cumplir uno de mis principales objetivos con esta historia, conseguir más reviews que en la anterior ¡Gracias de verdad!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	15. Codicia

¡Aloha! Esta es la parte donde generalmente digo algo sobre mi vida, tratando de excusar el por qué el capítulo no llegó antes o algo así, pero ahora, no se me ocurre nada xD. Como sea, el 14vo capítulo (15va publicación) de "El tiempo no tiene límites" está aquí

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: "Codicia"<p>

Espio, Charmy y Vector llevaban luchando un rato, casi 10 minutos contra las inmensas cantidades de sombras negras que creaba el clon de Mephiles, a diferencia de Knuckles y Shade, este clon no había dicho nada en todo el rato que llevaban luchando, simplemente se disolvió en el suelo y comenzó a crear criaturas como panadero amasa el pan

"¡WRRRAAH! ¡WRRRAAH!" gritaba Vector a la vez que proyectaba a Espio y a Charmy de su boca como proyectiles, estos salían como bolas de fuego y con el impacto que causaban en el suelo, mataban unas tres o cuatro sombras al mismo tiempo cada uno

"¡hump!" Espio, al desenrollarse, se acomodó para dar un salto y tras hacer cuatro formas diferentes con sus manos, rotó en sí mismo, generando un gran tornado a su alrededor, este levantaba hojas y algo de césped del suelo de Hill Top. Al desaparecer el tornado, Espio se había mimetizado completamente con el lugar, volviéndose completamente invisible. Las criaturas de sombra que rodeaban a Espio se vieron bastante confundidas, y es que pasados unos tres segundos, una a una, rápidamente, comenzaron a ser cortadas, cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo al tocar este último. Tras ser cortada y posteriormente destruida la última de las que rodeaban a Espio, el camaleón morado apareció agachado con una rodilla en el suelo, y una Kunai en la mano derecha, la Kunai tenía en su punta lo que parecían ser manchas negras y moradas que goteaban.

"¡GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" prácticamente regurgitándolo, Vector escupió fuego de su garganta mientras rotaba sobre sí mismo, quemando toda criatura negra que estuviese a su alrededor. Al cocodrilo le encantaba escuchar su música, y esta ciertamente no era la excepción, mientras mataba todas las sombras que podía, hacía gestos con sus manos representando e ritmo que sus tímpanos oían

"¡toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto también! ¡Toma tú igual!" decía Charmy constantemente mientras clavaba su aguijón extendido en los cuerpos de las criaturas. Después de clavar a unos cuantos, decidió tomar de las manos a una de las criaturas, y con su gran fuerza (se puede a Vector y a Espio juntos) la levantó y con el mismo cuerpo de la sombra comenzó a azotar a las demás, la fuerza de las embestidas hacían que una a una desaparecieran "¡YAHOOO!" gritaba Charmy al mismo tiempo que giraba "¡lanza!" dijo, luego, lanzó el cuerpo que estaba girando, el cual se estrelló contra unos cuantos que se apilaron para luchar contra la abeja, todos desaparecieron "¡y anota! ¡5 puntos para mí!" celebró la abeja mientras movía sus puños en modo de victoria

"ya perdimos mucho tiempo luchando contras estas almas sin vida ¡Vector! ¡Charmy, cúbranse!" gritó Espio, ante eso, Vector y Charmy accedieron y se fueron rápidamente tras unas rocas, las criaturas de sombra se confundieron un poco, en eso, no notaron que Espio comenzó a hacer unas cuantas señales con sus manos, 2 específicamente. _No he perfeccionado esto aún… así que para asegurarme, solo haré uno. _Al terminar su segunda señal, Espio creó su propio clon, era una sombra, parecida a las que los atacaban, pero con forma de Espio, tenía los ojos rojos y era completamente negra "¡Ahora, protejan sus cabezas!" Ambos Espio saltaron, y al encontrarse a una altura que le permitiera ver todo el lugar, ambos comenzaron a girar de manera muy veloz, formando pequeños tornados de sí mismos. Después de agarrar la velocidad suficiente, cientos, sino miles de estrellas Shuriken y cuchillos Kunai comenzaron a salir de ambos Espio, llovían armas prácticamente y, aunque pareciera que eran lanzadas al azar, cada cuchillo y estrella dio en una sombra, algo así como 5 por cabeza, lo suficiente para que cada sombra desapareciera

"¡wow! ¡no sabía que Espio pudiese hacer eso! ¡es genial!" dijo Charmy observando como podía la lluvia de armas que estaba provocando su compañero

"yo tampoco lo sabía… ese truquito del clon negro nos podría servir de aquí al futuro" Vector se imaginó a Espio trabajando junto a él utilizando ese truco, el signo del dólar se asomó en sus pupilas

"¡deja de pensar en dinero!" dijo Charmy golpeando a Vector en la nuca

"¡hey! ¡qué te pasa!" dijo Vector preparándose para golpear a Charmy de vuelta, pero antes de eso, una Kunai cayó al lado de ellos, con lo que pararon y se limitaron a observar como las últimas sombras eran destruidas por las armas de Espio

"¡Kr!" después de lanzar las últimas 5 armas, que acabaron con la última sombra, Espio comenzó a dejar de girar, así mismo su clon, al dejar de girar completamente, ambos cayeron al suelo, de pie. El clon se desvaneció tras una señal de mano de Espio, el camaleón perdió un poco el balance al tratar de pararse, pero luego, lo logró sin complicaciones

"¡así se hace Espio!" gritó Charmy a la vez que se acercaba volando a su amigo

"…" el camaleón dio un suspiro

"lindo truco hermano ¿desde cuándo lo sabes hacer?"

"un mes" contestó el camaleón, para luego suspirar una segunda vez

"¿y por qué nunca…?"

"no es una técnica perfecta aún... me cansa más de lo normal y requiere mucha concentración" dijo Espio antes de que Vector terminase su frase

"ok… ok… te recomiendo la perfecciones, así haremos más..."

"dinero… todo lo que siempre te ha importado… Vector The Crocodile…" Ante dichas palabras, los tres Chaotix se pusieron completamente tensos, de uno de los tantos restos de las criaturas de sombra, comenzó a emerger el clon de Mephiles que había generado el ataque al equipo de detectives, se materializó completamente y se quedó parado, con los brazos prácticamente colgando

"la obscuridad decide asomarse a la luz…" dijo Espio, completamente preparado para luchar, ignorando cualquier malestar alguno que el movimiento anterior le pudo haber causado

"¡hey! No digas eso, solo pienso en las maneras más fáciles para traer pan a la mesa" respondió Vector, en posición de combate también

"¿quién eres?" preguntó Charmy mientras volaba

"no nos hemos visto antes… ustedes están metidos en esto por el simple hecho de ser amigos de Shadow y de Silver…" contestó de manera moribunda

"…" Espio evitó hacer gestos faciales al escuchar el nombre de Silver. _Shadow y Silver… eso significa que…_

"Lo suponía… el Time Eater, o su conciencia por lo menos ¿estoy en lo cierto?" dedujo Vector, Espio miró de reojo a su compañero

"veo que no solo son contratados por tu fuerza bruta, cocodrilo… o por tus superiores habilidades camaleón…" dijo el erizo de cristal a la vez que levantaba un poco más la cabeza

"¿y qué hay de mí? ¡yo también soy parte importante del…!"

"¡cuidado!" gritó Vector interrumpiendo a Charmy, a la vez que tomaba a la abeja y se apartó de una esfera púrpura que iba directo hacia ellos. Espio la había esquivado también

"la abeja… la que todos hallan ruidosa… pero que equipara a Vector en fuerza, no bruta…" agregó el clon de Mephiles a lo anterior, a la vez que bajaba la mano con la que había lanzado la esfera

"con todo esto supongo que has oído hablar bastante de nosotros" dijo Vector a la vez que soltaba a Charmy, viendo que este ente no los volvería a atacar así

"oír hablar… saber sobre ustedes por medio de vigilancia temporal… ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"supongo que es un sí" dijo Charmy levantando los hombros

"qué quieres… hijo de ángel caído…" dijo Espio apretando un poco los dientes

"hoy me siento un poco generoso… así que les propondré un trato…" dijo la copia levantando sus brazos mientras hablaba "si ceden su búsqueda de la esmeralda… su muerte será rápida y sin dolor… pero si deciden enfrentarme… los haré sufrir hasta que pidan dejar de respirar…"

"¿solo dos opciones?" dijo Charmy, pensando que se trataba de una especie de juego de palabras

"…" Espio miró a Vector, a lo que el cocodrilo sonrió

"letra A o letra B… pues…" el clon de Mephiles dio un paso atrás "¡C! ¡Ninguna de las anteriores!" Con esto, Vector tomó a Charmy y a Espio con sus grandes manos y se los colocó en la boca, para inmediatamente lanzarlos como bolas de fuego hacia el erizo diabólico

"bueno… igual los voy a matar…" El clon de Mephiles recibió la primera bola, que era en la que Charmy se encontraba adentro, le golpeó en el pecho lo que causó que retrocediera, el fuego se disolvió y Charmy retrocedió rápidamente. La segunda bola de fuego le impactó en el estómago, pero Espio, al disolverse el fuego, se mantuvo ahí y con un Kunai comenzó a proporcionarle cortes en el área del estómago y el pecho al erizo diabólico. Tras unos segundos así, el erizo de cristal desapareció de la vista de Espio, el cual rápidamente miró en las ocho direcciones sin encontrar nada. Vector se acercó a Espio y Charmy volaba para tratar de ver algo

"¡acompáñenme!" de golpe, unas manos salieron del suelo, tomando por el pie a Espio y a Vector. Un brazo negro se extendió y agarró a Charmy también

"¡pero qué…!" alcanzó a gritar Vector antes de que las manos los jalaran a los tres bajo tierra

"¡WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡SHADOOOOOOOW! ¡SÁLVAMEEEEE!" gritó Charmy antes de ser tragado por la tierra

"…" Espio se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados pensando que la tierra lo cubriría completamente, pero al no sentir nada, los abrió "¿es…?"

"¡Espio!" escuchó el camaleón, a lo que miró a la derecha y se encontró con Vector, para luego darse cuenta de que se encontraban cayendo "¡quién lo habría pensado! ¡hay una enorme cueva al interior de esta montaña!" gritaba Vector mientras caían

"¡Vector! ¡si no me equivoco, esta es Mystic Cave Zone!" gritó Espio de vuelta. Vector, al escuchar el nombre, miró a los alrededores, vio muchísimas vainas que colgaban y varias plataformas de madera, todas añejas, pero se veían estables.

"¡tienes razón!" gritó Vector, luego miró hacia abajo y vio que ya iban a caer "¡AY MAMÁ!" alcanzó a decir antes de estrellarse de hocico contra el suelo de madera

"¡hum!" Espio de dio unas vueltas en el aire, maniobrando para caer de pie correctamente

"¿Mystic Cave? ¡wow! ¡No sabía que estuviese dentro de Hill Top! (y no sé si es así, conveniencia de escritor nada más :).)" comentó la abeja mientras bajó volando y se mantuvo cerca de ambos

"antiguamente se buscaban Chaos Emeralds aquí… los Equidnas… y los Camaleones… trabajaron juntos para ello, instalando todas estas bases y creando caminos" contestó Espio cruzando sus brazos

"si tenemos suerte…" comenzó Vector a la vez que sacaba su cabeza del suelo "quizás encontremos la que vinimos a buscar…" terminó diciendo, mientras se limpiaba el hocico

"¿Suerte? La tendrán si salen con vida de aquí…" escucharon los tres Chaotix a la vez que muchos ojos rojos aparecieron en distintas partes oscuras del lugar, en medio de todos, la copia se comenzó lentamente a asomar, con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados

"Aquí vamos otra vez…" dijo Vector suspirando un poco

Eggman, mientras tanto, escapaba del monstruo que lo había visitado, esquivando constantes golpes, cada uno rompía algún artefacto o algún robot

"¡¿Q-Quién eres?" preguntaba Eggman esquivando como podía

"eso no importa… tú solo dame la Esmeralda que tienes en tus manos…" dijo el erizo de cristal, alzando nuevamente su mano, que estaba con forma de martillo, para golpear a Eggman

"…" Eggman miró en su bolsillo, vio el brillo de la Esmeralda, la sacó "¿la quieres?" Eggman la dejó en el piso y salió corriendo a otra sección de la misma habitación

"…" el erizo de Cristal se agachó a recoger la gema, de manera repentina, un vidrio lo rodeó

"¡BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Caíste! ¡te tengo encerrado en mi evaporizador! ¡Así que dame la Esmeralda o desintegraré todas tus moléculas!" dijo Eggman riendo, triunfante, o eso creía él

"…" el erizo diabólico no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hacia el vidrio con la esmeralda en mano

"¿qu-qué vas a hacer?" dijo Eggman con un poco de sudor en la frente

"Ahora que te he arrebatado la Esmeralda…" El erizo de cristal atravesó como si nada el vidrio de la cápsula evaporizadora de Eggman, saliendo de este "ya no sirves para nada…" el erizo de cristal levantó su mano y una esfera negra salió de su mano, iba directo a Eggman

"oh oh…" dijo Eggman, al instante, presionó un botón en su muñeca, un sonido metálico se escuchó en la habitación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eggman había sido levantado por algo o alguien y llevado al otro lado de la habitación, la esfera destruyó la pared que estaba tras Eggman

"copia vs copia… no esperaba esto… no pensé que Eggman tuviera a Metal Sonic de su lado…" dijo la copia de Mephiles._ En especial porque me había encargado de él… o eso creí… bueno… solo retrasan mi obtención de las Esmeraldas por una._

"Objetivo fijado" dijo la máquina a la vez que dejaba bajar a Eggman, este gateó a una esquina y se escondió tras una mesa "preparando ejecución" la máquina azul, Metal Sonic, renovado y funcionando en un 200%, apuntó con su palma al ente de cristal, la mano se transformó en una ametralladora

"je je je…" rió el erizo diabólico "¡DISPÁRAME!" gritó, emocionado por el hecho de que armas de fuego vayan a ser disparadas

"fuego…" la ametralladora comenzó a dispararse, bala tras bala, cada una dando en el erizo de cristal

"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡SIGUE DISPARÁNDOME!" decía y reía mientras se arrodillaba por el dolor, pequeños agujeros se mostraban con cada bala "¡VÉNGATE! ¡VÉNGATE DE MÍ! ¡YO TE DEJÉ EN EL ESTADO PATÉTICO QUE TE ARRASTRÓ HACIA EGGMAN! ¡ESTA COPIA NO PODRÁ CONTRA TI! ¡ASÍ QUE ACÁBAME! ¡ESTO SOLO HARÁ MÁS FUERTE AL ORIGINAL! ¡ANDA! ¡SIGUE! **¡SIGUE HE DICHO, MÁQUINA DEL DEMONIO!**"

"Objetivo dañado, ejecución definitiva, ahora" Metal Sonic escondió su metralleta, volviendo a aparecer su mano, esta vez, de manera instantánea, se posicionó al lado del clon de Mephiles y lo agarró del cuello, Metal Sonic comenzó lentamente a liberar (Spoilers Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode Metal) la extraña fuerza que había obtenido hace años, en Lost Labrynth

"**¡MÁTAMEEEEE!" **gritó de manera infernal la copia al ver el brillo púrpura que rodeaba a Metal Sonic

"FUEGO" la energía púrpura hiso implosión, pero solo en un espacio reducido, Eggman tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no enceguecerse

"wow…" dijo el Doctor ante lo ocurrido

"Objetivo" al terminar de brillar, Metal Sonic se mantuvo de pié como si nada, en el lugar donde estaba arrodillada la copia de Mephiles no había nada, solo un rastro de quemadura en el suelo y la Esmeralda Verde que Eggman había tenido desde el principio "aniquilado"

"in-increíble…" dijo Eggman a sí mismo, luego, tosió un poco y se comenzó a acercar a Metal Sonic "Bien hecho… hijo" dijo el doctor poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del robot

"…" Metal Sonic tomó la esmeralda y, quitando bruscamente la mano de Eggman de encima de su hombro, comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los tantos hoyos que el clon de Mephiles había creado "me salvaste la vida… acabo de hacer lo mismo, estamos a mano" el ventilador del pecho de Metal Sonic comenzó a girar, el robot se iba a marchar

"no tan rápido" dijo Eggman "agradezco tu ayuda, pero me temo que no te marcharás, mucho menos con la esmeralda"

"…" El robot se dio la vuelta y, aunque carece de expresiones faciales, se notó que intentaba amenazar al doctor con su mirada

"verás… mientras te arreglaba, instalé en ti un nuevo programa, algo que he decidido llamar 'Cracked' (trisado/quebrado en inglés, más estereotipo de huevos)… por el nombre, supongo que puedes deducir de que se trata…"

"…" Metal Sonic se mantuvo estático

"me cansé de tus constantes traiciones Metal… así que, me obedecerás a mí desde ahora, ya que si no, con este botón…" Eggman sacó un interruptor de su bolsillo "y un simple movimiento de mi dedo… aré que todos tus circuitos cerebrales se estropeen, derramando el líquido de Metal que te mantiene con vida y que dejes de funcionar… para siempre… digamos que con esto, podrías sufrir lo que los seres vivos llamamos… derrame cerebral. Y por favor… no intentes quitarme este interruptor con tu súper velocidad… tengo más de uno, así que si te marchas o destruyes uno… solo prolongarás unos segundos lo inevitable, así que… ¿qué dices… me obedecerás?" dijo Eggman sonriendo con interruptor en mano

"…" Metal Sonic no hiso ningún movimiento, solo escaneó a Eggman y al artefacto "IMPOSIBLE DETERMINAR SI ROBOTNIK MIENTE O NO" dijeron sus circuitos (podría decirse que "pensó"). Pasados unos segundos, lanzó la Esmeralda a Eggman, la cual el doctor casi no agarra y deja caer, pero que igual logró atrapar "dime qué hago…"

"no tengo idea como les estará yendo a los demás… basándome en lo que este supuesto clon dijo… deben haber varios más como él… y también por lo que dijo puedo decir que se trata del Time Eater… así que ya comenzó a atacar… pero ¿tan débiles son estos clones de una criatura que casi te destruye como para caer con algo que a Sonic lo daña simplemente? Creo que… por haber sido el clon enviado a mí, fue el más débil… este clon no esperaba que estuvieras aquí… pero de nuevo… me es imposible saber cómo les estará yendo a los demás ya que mi comunicador fue destruido… mira… ve al laboratorio de Tails y cuida de Omega y la Master Emerald… te llamaré cuando te necesite… y te estaré monitoreando Metal… así que espero no se te vaya a ocurrir alguna estupidez…"

"Misión recibida… amo" Metal Sonic hiso funcionar su ventilador nuevamente, salió por el mismo agujero por el cual iba a salir hace unos momentos

"rayos… tengo que arreglar mi computadora… ¡EGG PAWNS!" Eggman hiso un llamado y 4 Egg Pawns aparecieron de una de las tantas puertas del lugar "¡ayúdenme a arreglar este lugar!" los 4 robots se miraron y transformaron sus manos en diversas herramientas.

Por su parte, Sonic The Hedgehog acababa con varias criaturas negras que su visitante le proporcionaba constantemente

"vamos amigo, respóndeme ¿quién eres?" decía el erizo azul a la vez que acababa con las criaturas negras

"…" el clon no hablaba, pero al preguntar Sonic sobre su identidad, dejó de lanzar criaturas negras y decidió acercarse él mismo a luchar

"supongo que te tendré que derrotar para obtener respuestas… ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser por las malas?" dijo Sonic, mientras veía al erizo de cristal acercarse poco a poco

"…" el erizo diabólico se tele transportó al frente de Sonic, sorprendiéndolo un poco, luego, alzó su mano y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, después conectó con unos izquierdazos y derechazos en las mejillas, iba a hacerlo nuevamente, pero Sonic agarró el brazo antes de

El erizo azul golpeó con sus piernas, hacia arriba, dando una voltereta invertida, el clon de Mephiles saltó unos metros y antes de caer, se encontró con Sonic frente suyo, que había dado un salto para seguirlo, al instante, el clon de Mephiles sintió como el talón de Sonic le golpeó en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que rebotara violentamente contra el suelo. Cayendo desde el aire, Sonic se enrolló y atacó con forma de bola al pecho del erizo diabólico, al conectar, comenzó a girar, haciendo un Spin Dash en el pecho de su contrincante, después de unos segundos, se volvió a parar, dio unos pasos atrás y preguntó nuevamente

"De nuevo… ¿quién eres?" dijo rascándose la cabeza

El erizo diabólico, sin decir nada nuevamente, se puso de pie, algo complicado, pero lo logró y después de estar erguido nuevamente, cambió su mano de forma, sacando la lanza que sus clones y el original ya habían usado antes

"¿qué vas a hacer con eso…?" preguntó Sonic mirando la lanza, en especial la punta

"…" sin decir nada, estiró su brazo y con eso, la lanza hacia Sonic, el erizo alcanzó a reaccionar

"¡woah!" dijo mientras daba un salto "¡no juegues con agujas amigo, le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien!" La lanza se insertó en una pared, haciendo que esta se desmantelara completamente, y con eso, la plataforma entera de la larga habitación cedió "oh oh…" dijo Sonic, a la vez que, maniobrando con las rocas y pilares que ahora caían junto a él, se pudo hacer el paso a una plataforma vecina "¡¿Estás demente?" gritó el erizo cayendo en una de las plataformas, más enfadado que nada

"…" El erizo diabólico se transportó a unos metros frente de Sonic y movió su cabeza de manera endemoniada

"supongo que es un sí…" dijo Sonic levantando los hombros

"…" La copia levantó su mano, revelando que con los escombros que hiso caer, se había hecho con la Esmeralda color Cian, esto provocó a Sonic, el cual comenzó a raspar su pie derecho contra el piso, emulando un toro preparado para cargar

"¡dámela!" dijo Sonic a la vez que comenzó a cargar a inmensa velocidad hacia la copia.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¿Eh? ¿nada de charla de este último clon? bueh... quizás que hay con eso. Pero Metal Sonic ya ha sido activado y está listo para la acción ¿será de ayuda? ¿o solo convertirá esta aventura en una nueva parte de su libro de traiciones?<p>

Por cierto, paciencia, en la próxima parte volverán a aparecer Silver y Blaze ¡Lo prometo xD!

¡Como sea, les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	16. Mantenerse en la línea

¡Aloha! wow, este demoró bastante, no sé, efecto de vacaciones quizás ha ha ha :D ¡pero sin más preámbulos, el quinceavo capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene límites"! recién salido del horno para todos :)

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: "Mantenerse en la línea"<p>

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sonic impactó con su cabeza en el cuerpo de la copia, esta, perdiendo aire, solo atinó a sujetar la esmeralda firmemente con la mano. Ambos cuerpos golpearon una pared de piedra, haciéndola trizas. El clon de Mephiles se estabilizó lo más rápido que pudo y, retomando el control de su mano libre, comenzó a forcejear con Sonic, viendo que ambos iban cayendo directo a un precipicio. Constantemente, se giraban para que el otro sea el que caiga con la espalda sobre el suelo, pasados unos segundos, en los que se dieron una seis vueltas más o menos, se comenzó a ver el fondo, el cual era una piscina de espinas

"¡WHOA!" gritó Sonic al ver el poso de pinchos, a lo que rápidamente, maniobrando, colocó sus pies en el pecho del erizo de cristal y se dio un fuerte impulso con este, con esto, Sonic se elevó unos metros, lo suficiente como para pegarse a la pared momentáneamente, pero gracias a sus zapatos, se pudo mantener lo suficiente

"¡…!" la copia por su parte, miró hacia abajo y haciendo determinados movimientos con los brazos, se logró desvanecer a sí mismo antes de hacer contacto con alguna espina

"uf… eso estuvo cerca…" se dijo Sonic, para luego comenzar a saltar de pared en pared, hasta llegar a una plataforma en la que se encontrase a salvo, luego miró hacia abajo, esperando ver señal alguna de la copia "…"

"…" súbitamente, del vacío que estaba debajo de Sonic, emergió el erizo de cristal, tomando a Sonic del cuello, levantándolo. Inmediatamente, comenzó a elevarse con el erizo azul agarrado de la garganta, aún con la esmeralda cian en su otra mano

"¿p-por qué siempre…? ¡grah! ¿por qué siempre por el cuello…?" Dijo Sonic entre arcadas, mientras que con las manos trataba de liberarse

"…" la copia, aún sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a apretar aún más el cuello de Sonic, mientras que con su mano libre, se llevó la esmeralda al pecho y se la enterró ahí, para así tener libre movimiento con ambas manos

"o-oh… va-vamos…" se quejaba Sonic al ver la esmeralda desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del clon del diablo

"…" nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra, el clon levantó su mano libre y sacó la lanza de hace unos instantes, sus verdes ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Sonic, este último bastante sorprendido con la lanza

"o-ok… ¡ya no más!" respondió algo molesto ante la situación "¡GRRRAAAH!" gritó a la vez que hizo un Spin Dash tan fuerte que su cuerpo se torno azul por unos segundos, con esto el clon se vio forzado a soltar el cuello del erizo azul, retrocedió, pero se mantuvo en el aire, sorpresivamente Sonic también

"listo…" se dijo el erizo azul a sí mismo, aún girando en forma de bola "¡YA!" gritó, con lo que salió disparado con la misma fuerza de una bala de cañón, impactando nuevamente en el pecho del clon de Mephiles, instantáneamente, se desenrolló y con los pies se volvió a impulsar para pegarse a la pared, pero ahora, en vez de quedarse ahí, cargó nuevamente al clon, golpeándolo, para repetir el proceso con la pared paralela. Sonic repitió esto unas 4 veces, cuando iba a realizar la quinta, el clon se paralizó en el aire, extendiendo los brazos, con lo que recibió a Sonic en forma de bola con los brazos, un pequeño humo emergió de las manos que sujetaban la bola de cañón azul

"…" tras tener completo control sobre la esfera, el pseudo Mephiles la lanzó hacia el pozo de espinas, para empalar a sangre fría al erizo con la piscina de pinchos de abajo

"¡CARA…!" Sonic se desenrolló y vio que las espinas estaban a unos metros más abajo, sin pensárselo más de 2 veces, utilizó su técnica del Turbo aéreo y se pegó a la pared nuevamente, escaló lo más rápido que pudo y se posicionó a sí mismo en una plataforma, casi 40 metros más arriba de las espinas

"…" el clon de Mephiles se quedó observando mientras Sonic subía, al ver que este paró y antes de tele transportarse, empuñó su palma derecha y un humo color cian comenzó a emerger del puño, después se tele transportó.

"uf… estuvo muy cerca…" se decía Sonic mientras respiraba por el susto que se llevó por haber visto tan de cerca los pinchos que acabarían con su vida. Pasados unos segundos, el Mephiles falso se mostró frente a Sonic y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, clavó un puñetazo en el abdomen del erizo azul apoyado de lo que parecía ser energía de la esmeralda que llevaba el monstruo en su interior

"¡PHO…!" salió de los labios del erizo azul, junto con unas pequeñas gotas de líquido vital

"…" El erizo de cristal, como en todo lo que va del encuentro, solo calló, pero claramente, se veía satisfecho por la forma que tomaron sus diabólicos ojos, el brillo incandescente de las verdes pupilas con instinto asesino brillaron. Claramente se trataba de la energía que propinaba la esmeralda color cian y es que si ese era el caso, Sonic se vería en muchos problemas.

Mientras tanto, en Botanic Base

"por todos los cielos… ¿en qué piso de esta maldita torre se encuentra la maldita Esmeralda?" decía Silver subiendo más escaleras junto con Blaze

"ya cálmate Silver" dijo esta última "no quedan más de 2 pisos, la encontraremos en menos de 30 minutos" agregó mientras subían los escalones

"me sentiré muy frustrado si está en el último piso…" Silver y Blaze llevaban un buen rato buscando desde el incidente de la plataforma vieja en el noveno piso, ahora se encontraban cerca del décimo noveno y aún nada, la constante exploración estaba comenzando a fastidiar al erizo plateado, y su poco temperamento no ayudaba en nada

"ni me lo digas…" comentó Blaze más calmada, pero en el interior, igual o más frustrada que Silver

"bien… el piso 19… si no está aquí, voy a golpear algo, lanzarlo lejos y después hacerlo unas 3 veces más" dijo Silver tronándose los dedos

"como digas, entonces, yo por la derecha y tú por la izquierda esta vez ¿no?"

"em… Blaze, no hay derecha ni izquierda, es un pasillo recto" Dijo Silver

"¿a sí?" Blaze no lo notó, pero en efecto y a diferencia de todos los otros pisos, este solo tenía un pasillo recto, adornado con mesas y gracias al paso del tiempo, ramas, flores y moho "más fácil aún entonces" dijo Blaze cambiando la mirada a Silver

"pues eso espero…" Blaze entonces comenzó a caminar, Silver dio unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo "espera, creo que debemos tener cuidado con el suelo…" Blaze se detuvo para escuchar a su compañero "si es un piso tan extenso, ha de conectar con alguna parte del bosque de afuera, y si es así, quizás más de alguna parte del cemento esté floja o gastada, y puede significar una caída y bueno… ya estamos 10 pisos más alto que con lo anterior"

"no digas más…" Blaze se acercó a Silver e, impactando al erizo de manera colosal, le tomó la mano y luego habló "caminemos…" dijo la gata lavanda algo sonrojada

"P-pero ¿Blaze…?" dijo Silver mientras Blaze avanzaba sujetando su mano

"si el piso colapsa… tu podrás volar… y sé que estaré…" Blaze, desde el fondo de su corazón, se dio la fuerza para destruir la barrera de orgullo y decir las siguientes palabras "sé que estaré a salvo si voy de la mano contigo… porque sé que no me dejarás caer…" dijo Blaze, la gata se encontraba increíblemente roja, pero no dirigió la mirada a Silver en ni un instante, por lo que el erizo plateado no notó que Blaze estaba igual o más roja que él.

"em… pe-pero… era solo una posibilidad… no es que el piso s-se vaya a caer ahora ya…" decía Silver para tratar de calmarse, lo cual solo lo alteraba más

"aún así… es mejor prevenir que lamentar…" finalizó Blaze y siguió avanzando

"c-como tú digas entonces…" dijo Silver tratando de controlar su lengua y por sobre todo, su ritmo cardíaco

"…" Blaze se limitó a ver el suelo, tratando de aparentar molesta, le costaba, pero Silver en su inocente ingenuidad, lo creía y eso bastaba para ella "además… no queda mucho de este pasillo, así que si no se encuentra aquí, solo quedará el piso siguiente y deberíamos encontrar la esmeralda de una vez por todas"

"eso espero" dijo Silver, al igual que Blaze, más calmado "no aguanto un segundo más en esta torre, tanto subir y subir me agota…" se quejó nuevamente el erizo de plata

"por eso te digo, no queda mucho" dijo Blaze, ahora caminando par a par con el erizo, aún de la mano con este "mira…" Blaze apuntó con su mano libre a una especie de habitación que había al final del piso y lo que parecía ser el final también del pasillo, era un área algo circular "si no está allí, solo subimos y sería todo"

"ya lo sé, ya lo sé…" decía Silver, tan calmado como podía. Con eso, se acercaron a la habitación la cual, tenía forma de una pequeña biblioteca, con estantes y un escritorio, una laptop, a simple vista gastada e inútil, se encontraba sobre la mesa de vidrio

"esta debe haber sido la oficina de alguien…" comentó Silver

"la oficina de alguien que adoraba las plantas…" comentó Blaze

"¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó Silver

"pues… es una base botánica y los libros de ahí tienen distintos tipos de hierbas y similares en las portadas" dijo la gata lavanda apuntando a la estantería

"oh… claro" agregó Silver "no parece ser que la esmeralda se encuentre aquí… sino algo brillaría"

"…" Blaze miró a todos los alrededores "atrás"

"¿uh?" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Silver antes de que Blaze, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se bañara a sí misma en fuego "¡WHOA!" sin pensárselo ni si quiera una vez, Silver soltó la mano de Blaze y se cubrió la cabeza por instinto. La gata por su parte, calcinó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, logrando que ningún gramo de aire ardiente tocara al erizo de plata tras ella "¡¿qué diablos te pasa Blaze?"

"¡grrrraaaahhh!" gruñó la gata avivando las llamas

"¡h-hey! ¡Para, calcinarás toda la torre!" decía Silver aún cubriéndose la cara

"…" Blaze siguió con su danza de fuego, pero pasados unos segundos, comenzó a esconderlo poco a poco, hasta reducirlo a solo humo, el cual se disipó rápidamente

"¿y…?" Silver se descubrió la cabeza "¡¿y eso para qué fue?" dijo gritando, más sorprendido que nada

"no te alteres, lo hice en todos los lugares de esta torre en los que estuve" dijo Blaze

"¡¿estás loca?" dijo Silver con la misma impresión de hace unos segundos, Blaze levantó una ceja "¡imagínate la Esmeralda haya sido calcinada unos pisos atrás con **tus** llamas! ¡no podremos derrotar al Time Eater! ¡¿no viste como quedó Omega, o Metal Sonic? ¡moriremos sin el poder de la esmeralda!"

"¡no seas tonto!" gritó Blaze en respuesta, sonó bastante molesta, y es que, no le gustó para nada que Silver la llamara loca por algo tan común, para ella por lo menos, ni mucho menos le agradó que la responsabilizara a ella de lo que podría pasar si la Esmeralda hubiese sido destruida "la esmeralda no se derretirá, eso te lo puedo asegurar"

"¡¿cómo?" preguntó Silver en el mismo tono, pero esta vez, por instinto y más que nada, en respuesta al tono de Blaze

"¡no les ocurrió en el pasado y no les ocurrirá ahora! ¡aguantan tantos grados de calor como los que yo puedo llegar a crear y muchos más de los que tú puedes aguantar! ¡y si no me crees, pregúntale a Sonic, o a Cream, diablos, incluso Knuckles con su coeficiente de -15 lo sabría! ¡¿en serio eres tan ingenuo?" respondió Blaze en su mismo tono, lo último molestó mucho más a un ya frustrado Silver, frustrado más que nada por, en su opinión, el innecesario recorrido en la torre

"¡pues no se encuentran presente en mi tiempo! ¡¿cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo? ¡me dijiste que antes de tus aventuras con Sonic nada sabías de las esmeraldas! ¡puedo asumir lo que sea y lo que se me dé la gana! ¡que esté bien o no, pues hay formas y formas de decirlo, Blaze!"

"¡¿era necesario que te sorprendieras tanto? ¡tú sabes que detesto que me molesten con mis llamas! ¡el que seas tú quién lo dice no cambiará nada! **¡odio, qué la gente, se sorprenda, con, mi, FUEGO!**" contestó Blaze más molesta aún. Silver mostró sus colmillos y contestó en seguida

"¡pues no todos los días me encuentro con un **infierno** en mi cara! ¿no crees que eso me sorprendería un poco? ¡lo mismo con la maldita esmeralda que vino a parar tan ridículamente alto a esta maldita torre!" las púas de Silver se irguieron, lo que llamó la atención de Blaze

"¡Silver!" dijo Blaze

"¡perfectamente puedo suponer que la estúpida gema se calcinaría con tanto fuego que emanas, mujer!" las 5 púas de Silver y ambas de atrás tomaron un brillo verde acuoso, tal y como cuando utiliza su telequinesis

"¡ok Silver, tranquilo!" habló Blaze

"¡¿y esperas qué de primera me trague que mil grados de calor no derritan un maldito material? ¡me importa un rábano la cantidad de energía de Chaos que la gema tenga en primer lugar!" decía Silver, ahora, el resto de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron

"¡Silver!" insistía Blaze

"¡siguen siendo gemas! ¡cualquiera que no haya atravesado una aventura como la tuya con Sonic puede suponer que el maldito cristal o de lo que sea que la esmeralda esté hecha se derrita!" ahora y sin notarlo, Silver comenzó lentamente a emanar cantidades de su energía, era verde marino, tal cual como su brillo

"…" ahora la gata se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco

"¡¿y sabes qué más? ¡la verdad no me importa que quemes toda la… la… la…!" las ventanas de la habitación se rompieron en pedazos "¡LA **MALDITA! ¡TORRE!**" los marcos de las ventanas salieron volando y Blaze se vio forzada a retroceder más, ahora cubriéndose la cara "¡CALCÍNALA, DERRITELA, HAZLA CENISAS, NO ME INTERESA! ¡ME TIENE HARTO, SOLO QUIERO ENCONTRAR LA ESTÚPIDA ESMERALDA Y DERROTAR AL CONDENADO TIME EATER!" siguió gritando Silver, empuñaba sus manos mientras hablaba. Blaze, al ver que hablar no serviría, intentó invocar su fuego, pero este, al aparecer, se deshacía producto de la energía que Silver emanaba, la gata se encontraba completamente indefensa y eso la asustó

"¡SILVER!" gritó Blaze "¡TRANQUILÍSATE! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE CON MI FUEGO NO SE DERRETIRÁ, PERO NO SÉ DE TUS PODERES! ¡ASÍ QUE, POR EL BIEN DE TODOS, TAL Y COMO TÚ DIJISTE! ¡CAL-MA-TÉ!" gritó Blaze tratando de acercarse al erizo plateado

"¡…!" Silver parpadeó unas tres veces, con esto, sus pupilas volvieron a su color amarillo natural. El erizo miró a todos lados y vio a Blaze, pero había algo extraño en ella. _A…A… ¿Asustada…?_ Pensó Silver, en efecto, mirando bien a Blaze, se le notó asustada, no al nivel de terror como hace unos momentos, pero se notaba el sudor y la inseguridad con la que la gata se encontraba

"…" Blaze no dijo nada, y solo esperó, puesto a que vio como las pupilas de su compañero perdían tono y volvían a la normalidad

"¡y…yo..!" Silver, lentamente, descendió, el brillo de su cuerpo desapareció y sus púas cayeron nuevamente "y… yo…" trató de modular Silver, el erizo se mostró sorprendido. _No puede ser… ¿yo…? ¿Asusté a… a…?_ "Blaze…" dijo el erizo

"…" la gata no dijo nada, pero aún se notaba tensa

"Blaze yo…" Silver dio un paso, con esto, Blaze retrocedió uno, levantando sus manos en defensa, todo como un reflejo "…" Silver quedó boquiabierto y dejó de avanzar

"…" Blaze notó su posición e inmediatamente trató de desmentirla, por decir así "no Silver, tú no me…"

"no… no… ¡no no no! ¡NO!" se dijo el erizo a sí mismo, agarrándose la cabeza. Golpeó la pared más cercana con la última negación

"…" inconscientemente, la gata volvió a adaptar posición de defensa

"¡aaarrrghhh!" gruñó Silver agarrándose las púas, mas no arrancándoselas "¡bien hecho gusano del futuro, tú y tu temperamento la asustaron!" se dijo a sí mismo

"Silver yo…" Blaze trató de acercarse al erizo "mira… lamento haberme alterado en un principio, es verdad, no tenías porque saber lo de las Esmeraldas, y créeme que yo quiero terminar con esto pronto tanto como tú… pero…"

"lo sé… lo sé… no te disculpes… soy yo el que pierde el control de su propio volante" dijo criticándose a sí mismo "y ahora… me temes… ¡grande sea el cabeza de hierba ilegal!" (en Chile, lo es, mientras escribo esto por lo menos)

"Silver ¡no! No te temo" dijo la gata tratando de mostrarse firme

"entonces…" Silver extendió su mano a Blaze "¿seguimos buscando?"

Blaze extendió su mano para tomar la de Silver, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino "…" la gata se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos de la impresión

"¡lo vez! ¡santo cielo, estoy seguro de que si entro en un concurso de tarados, me ignoraran por no aceptar profesionales! ¡buen trabajo, pedazo de droga gris!" dijo Silver dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza

"…" Blaze solo se limitó a mirar al piso, con su mano aún extendida. "y…yo…"

"no digas más… mejor, sigamos…" dijo Silver cabizbajo, dándole la espalda a su compañera. "Ya no hay nada en este piso, subamos al último y acabemos con esto…" agregó el erizo, comenzando a caminar

"…" Blaze se miró la palma, muy consternada por lo ocurrido, vio como Silver avanzaba, aparentemente deprimido. _Silver… créeme que no te temo… mi cuerpo… solo… _"¡Argh!" Blaze dio un pequeño gruñido mostrando sus colmillos.

_¿Qué diablos me pasa? No lo entiendo… ¿por qué cuando estoy cerca de Silver…? Mis emociones… se alteran… Es como si… como si…_ Constantes imágenes de ella sonriendo junto a Silver se mostraron súbitamente en la mente de Blaze, al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a caminar abrazada de sus codos y con la mirada decaída. _No lo comprendo… me cuesta… me cuesta controlar mis emociones junto a él… cuando reímos… río de sobre manera… cuando hablamos… me sobre entretengo… pensé… pensé que era igual como con Sonic al principio, pensé que solo estábamos forjando nuestra amistad pero… pero Silver es… no comprendo… a su lado, me siento feliz, me siento alegre. Normalmente, después de discutir con alguien no me importaría lo que ocurriese después o simplemente no le dirigiría la palabra, pero… ¿por qué me importa tanto que hayamos discutido…? La discusión fue… mi culpa… pero fuera de eso, me afectó más de lo que debería… mucho más, estoy triste… estoy triste de haber discutido con Silver ¿por qué…?_

"Blaze" los pensamientos de Blaze se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Silver, mas no su mirada. El erizo habló aún dándole la espalda a su compañera "lamento haber llamado a tu habilidad un infierno… lo que te dije ayer en la noche… lo decía en serio… lo siento…"

"…" Blaze no dijo nada y solo abrió un poco su boca de la leve impresión. Después, volvió a mirar al suelo y se aferró más aún a sus propios brazos

_No comprendo…_

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¡ha! ¿quién dice que las cosas deben ser siempre perfectas? no es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, pero si lo pensé bastante, pensé si terminar la discusión de Blaze y Silver de otra forma, pero esta me conviene más para capítulos futuros, y también, en cada descripción del erizo del futuro dice que tiene un bajo temperamento y en una wikia de por ahí dice que por lo general sus palabras causan peleas... ¡bah! no me estoy justificando, solo es para que lo tengan en cuenta ;D<p>

y por cierto, para aquellos que lo hayan pensado, no me he olvidado de Amy, Cream y Big, oh no, todo está planeado y escrito... algo. ¡Ha ha ha!

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	17. Evolución

¡Aloha! he aprovechado que estoy enfermo para terminar de escribir este capítulo, yeah...? como sea, lo escribí en un lapso de dos día, ya que no estaba inspirado... además que ya empecé a escribir las bases para mis siguiente historia... ¿Esta? solo está en el comienzo, ou yeah (en serio, falta demasiado para la mitad xD)

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: "Evolución"<p>

Ahí estaba aún en las ruinas de Dusty Desert, Sonic The Hedgehog, luchando ferozmente contra el clon de Mephiles, el cual le había dejado sin respiración hace unos momentos, la tele transportación favorecía de gran manera al erizo de cristal en un combate mano a mano. Arte en la que Sonic nunca fue experto, pero el clon parecía disfrutar. Como hace unos momentos, sus pupilas verdes brillaban, demostrando que ponía un poco de su poder en cada golpe

"¡tch…!" era lo que decía Sonic esquivando como podía cada puñetazo que el erizo diabólico le intentaba conectar, dicho erizo maniobraba con su habilidad de control de su materia, desapareciendo y apareciendo constantemente alrededor de Sonic, el cual debía simplemente maniobrar con reflejos de lo que veían sus ojos, claro, era prácticamente imposible para él esquivar cuando aparecía tras suyo, pero su técnica del Spin Dash lo ayudaba a despejar su espacio personal.

Sonaban muchos golpes, contacto de los puños de la copia de Mephiles contra los brazos de Sonic y los chasqueos que hacía el erizo de cristal al desaparecer y aparecer rápidamente. Todo esto mareaba constantemente a Sonic, quien después de un buen rato esquivando, y como suele pasarle, se agotó del espacio reducido en el que se encontraban y decidió moverse a un espacio más amplio, donde él tuviese la ventaja, o al menos pudiese hacerle frente de manera equitativa

"¡Graaah!" gruñó Sonic al comenzar a correr por las paredes de piedra de las ruinas, esto sorprendió un poco a la copia, pero esta solo lo siguió volando. Sonic corría por las paredes, lentamente ascendiendo por la fricción que creaban sus pasos y por el torbellino que se comenzaba a formar en la gran habitación de arena, ascendió hasta el punto de encontrarse a sí mismo en la parte superior, en el exterior, con la arena del desierto y el gran agujero "¡¿sabes?! ¡a mí jamás me gustaron los lugares cerrados! ¡ahora estamos al aire libre, aquí no me vencerás!" dijo Sonic, algo molesto por todos los golpes que el clon le había propinado con anterioridad

"…" dicho clon solo siguió al erizo azul mientras corría, esperando volver a golpearlo nuevamente, sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, bajando el brillo con el que se encontraban hace unos momentos. Sonic, quien había estado mirando hacia atrás captando cada movimiento del clon, lo notó

_¡Ahora!_ Se dijo Sonic a sí mismo, al ver el brillo de los ojos bajar a cero. El erizo, en uno de los pasos, frenó, el polvo y la arena que llevaba consigo pasaron de largo. Sonic inmediatamente saltó contra la copia que aún volaba tratando de alcanzar a Sonic, el erizo azul le dio un cabezazo, lo que hizo que el erizo de cristal cayera violentamente al suelo, más fuerte aún fue el impacto debido a las velocidades de cada uno y las direcciones contrarias del choque

"¡TRÁGATE ESTO!" Sonic dio un salto y al estar sobre el cuerpo del clon de Mephiles, utilizó su técnica del pisotón, cayendo a una gran velocidad y fuerza, tanto así que su talón emanó su común aura azul. Al impactar en el estómago del erizo de cristal, Sonic sintió claramente que lo había desestabilizado por completo, inmediatamente, se enrolló a sí mismo e hiso el Spin Dash en el mismo punto donde había clavado su pie. Giró constantemente por aproximadamente 30 segundos, sacando chispas con el cuerpo de cristal.

"¡…!" tras finalizar, Sonic dejó de girar y sonrió al ver que el cuerpo estaba hecho trisas, las pupilas habían desaparecido y un líquido negro comenzó a rodear el cuerpo, Sonic lo miró y llegó a pensar que se había sobrepasado un poco, pero luego recordó que este personaje lo quería atravesar vivo

"supongo que con eso bastará" Sonic se levantó y vio como el cuerpo se desvaneció en el suelo, convirtiéndose en nada más que vapor morado, tras desaparecer completamente, la Esmeralda color Cian apareció, Sonic se agachó a recogerla y comenzó inmediatamente a pensar su siguiente movimiento. _No tengo tiempo que perder, debo ir a ayudar a Amy y a Cream en su búsqueda, para evitar que ellas se encuentren con algo así_.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sonic comenzó a correr en dirección a Sky Rail, para encontrarse con sus dos amigas y brindarles una mano. Mientras corría, observó la Esmeralda en su palma. _¿Quién… o qué habrá sido eso…? No sé por qué… pero… tenía cierto parecido con Shadow, su cuerpo por lo menos… ¿se tratará del Time Eater…?_

"Agh…" gruñó Sonic ante tantas ideas que se le venían a la cabeza "no importa… ¡debo llegar rápido donde Amy!" al terminar sus palabras, guardó la Esmeralda y aceleró de golpe, levantando una enorme tormenta de arena.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Cave…

"¡Arriba!" Dijo Espio, a lo que Vector rápidamente alzó la mano y agarrando a una sombra de la cabeza la estrelló contra el suelo haciéndola desaparecer. Los Chaotix se encontraban nuevamente luchando contra grandes cantidades de las criaturas que el clon de Mephiles había creado, pero ahora estaban en la obscuridad, así que siguieron la idea de Espio y los tres se colocaron de espaldas chocándolas cada uno con las del otro, cosa que cubriesen un campo de 360 grados entre los tres.

"No sirve de nada resistirse…" escucharon, la voz maligna procedió a reír un poco, a la vez que más sombras se acercaban al equipo, cada uno las destruía sin problemas

"no ganaremos de esta forma, nos cansaremos pronto" dijo Vector mientras acababa con un par de sombras frente suyo

"¡Sí!" dijo Charmy a la vez que clavaba su aguijón contra las sombras que habían frente suyo "¡hay que hacer algo, hay que hacer algo!"

"…" Espio comenzó nuevamente a pensar qué hacer, mientras que inconscientemente acababa con todas las sombras que se le avecinaban con uno de sus cuchillos Kunai

"¡MUY LENTO!" escucharon los tres, a la vez que en el pequeño agujero que había en medio de los tres explotó una esfera púrpura, haciendo que los tres Chaotix salieran volando unos metros, separándose completamente, al explotar la esfera, todas las sombras se desvanecieron

"¡Gah!" Espio rápidamente se apoyó con su mano y maniobró para caer de pie, Vector por el contrario cayó nuevamente de hocico, se levantó rápidamente, eso sí. Charmy por su parte, quien había sido lanzado más lejos por su tamaño, dio unas vueltas en el aire y se estabilizó rápidamente

"¡ahora, sufran!" la copia de Mephiles, que rápidamente se materializó en el lugar donde explotó su esfera, estiró ambos brazos y con uno tomó a Espio del cuello y con el otro a Vector de la cola. Los levantó a ambos y comenzó a estrellarlos contra el suelo, ambos gemían con cada golpe

"¡ay no! ¿Qué aré qué aré qué aré?" dijo Charmy mientras se mordía los guantes asustado

"Ch… ¡Charmy!" escuchó la abeja, al ver de dónde provenía el sonido, vio que Espio era el que movía la boca "¡T… toma mi…!" Espio fue estrellado antes de poder seguir hablando "¡Toma este cuchillo!" Espio sacó uno de sus tantos Kunai y lo lanzó al lado de Charmy, el Kunai se clavó a los pies de Charmy

"¿y qué hago?" preguntó la abeja desesperado, a la vez que recogía el cuchillo

"¡Córtame la cola!" escuchó Charmy del otro lado, esta vez, Vector era el que le hablaba

"¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!" Gritó Charmy sorprendido botando la mandíbula de la impresión

"¡solo hazlo!" dijo Vector de vuelta antes de ser estrellado nuevamente

"pe…pero…" Charmy comenzó a temblar, no sabía qué hacer y ciertamente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no por miedo, sino por nerviosismo

"¡HAZLO!" Gritaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo

"¡Ya! ¡ESTÁ BIEN!" Charmy entonces sacudió su cabeza y agarró firmemente el Kunai de Espio con la mano derecha. Voló, con su mayor velocidad posible, se proyectó a sí mismo hacia su amigo Vector, apuntando directo a la cola. Charmy cerró los ojos. _¡Perdóname Vector!_

_*Slash*_

El sonido cortante del Kunai atravesando la cola de Vector hiso que Charmy abriera los ojos, vio como Vector cerró los ojos del dolor, pero inmediatamente, cayó al suelo, la copia de Mephiles quedándose con la cola que goteaba un líquido verde. Apenas pisó tierra firme, Vector fue corriendo y tacleó violentamente el cuerpo de cristal del erizo, fue todo tan rápido, que este último no pudo reaccionar, menos aún con Espio en la otra mano. Al recibir la tacleada de Vector, Espio cayó, después de recuperar la respiración, se acercó velozmente a Charmy

"¡bien hecho, ahora, clava tu aguijón en su frente!" dijo Espio de rodillas junto a Charmy

"¿Qué… pero qué está…?"

"¡escucha, hazlo y te prometo conversar con Vector para que seas líder del equipo por una semana!"

"¿líder…?" Charmy procesó las palabras de Espio correctamente "¡A UN LADO VECTOR! ¡KAWABUNGA!" gritó a la vez que fue directo como una bala hacia la frente del erizo de cristal

"¡No…!" alcanzó a decir la copia de Mephiles que forcejeaba con Vector, al instante, sintió como el aguijón de Charmy se insertó en su frente, Vector lo soltó y debido a la velocidad de la abeja, el erizo de Cristal cayó de espaldas contra el suelo

"¡Sal de ahí ahora, Charmy!" gritó Espio

"¡ok ok!" dijo la abeja al mismo tiempo que se apartó del cuerpo del clon de Mephiles

"ahora me toca a mí… ¡cómete…!" Vector entonces dio un gran salto sobre el cuerpo de la copia, y juntó ambos puños formando un gran puño, inmediatamente, se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia abajo. "¡ESTA!" Vector chocó su gran puño contra el pecho del erizo de cristal, tanto así fue el impacto, que un cráter se formó abajo haciendo que se hundiesen un poco

"¡Kha…!" fue todo lo que salió de la boca del clon

"¡muévete!" grito Espio, Vector se alejó del cuerpo, saliendo del cráter. Lo siguiente que el clon de Mephiles vio, fue a Espio, que había dado un gran salto, parecido al de Vector, pero con unos cuantos metros demás. El camaleón entonces, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a caer en dirección al cuerpo de cristal, comenzó a lanzar una infinidad de cuchillos y estrellas, todas clavándose en diferentes puntos del cuerpo cristalizado

"Esto… no se queda… así…" moduló nuevamente la copia, con estas últimas palabras, se limitó a observar como Espio, tras dejar de lanzar cuchillos y estrellas, sacó un único cuchillo con el cual calló sobre el cuerpo, clavándolo directo en el cuello de la copia

"Se acabó…" dijo Espio, finalmente, giró el cuchillo ya clavado en el cuello de cristal, con lo que las pupilas de la copia desaparecieron, Espio sabía que eso significaba que habían ganado

"¿Ganamos…?" preguntó Charmy, esperando que Espio saliera del cráter, y en efecto, pasados unos segundos, el camaleón salió del agujero, asintiendo con la cabeza a su amigo, soltando una sonrisa

"¡Muy bien hecho chicos, lo hicimos, eso le enseñará a no meterse con los Chaotix!" dijo Vector riendo y dándole un pulgar arriba a Espio, que se acercaba a ambos

"¡Sí!" Charmy estaba listo para celebrar, pero entonces recordó que la victoria tuvo un precio "pero… Vector… tú…" Charmy bajó la cabeza

"¿Oh, esto?" Vector miró el lugar donde debería estar su cola, luego vio a un lado, donde estaba la cola

"Charmy…" comenzó Espio "hiciste bien, pudimos haber…"

"pero…" interrumpió la abeja

"Ya Espio, no asustes más al chico" Dijo Vector sonriendo "observa esto enano"

"¿eh?" Charmy no comprendió y Espio se limitó a dar un suspiro

"…" Vector cerró los ojos y de golpe comenzó a ejercer cantidades colosales de fuerza "¡GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" gruñó bestialmente, un poco de sudor se asomó en su frente y las venas se le hincharon en el cuello

"¿Qué cosa…?" Charmy observó atentamente

"¡GRRRRRRRAAAAH!" Tras un rápido pero enorme rugido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una nueva cola creció completamente, salió manchada con la misma sustancia verde que derramaba la anterior "¡Ta da!" dijo Vector al finalizar

"¡WOOOOOOOOOOOW ESO FUE ASOMBROSOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charmy levantó la cabeza y todo el cuerpo dando vueltas en el aire por su sorpresa

"he he he ¡sabía que te sorprenderías pequeñín!" rió Vector

"¿Pe-Pero cómo te…?" trató de modular Charmy a la vez que apuntaba la cola de Vector

"los reptiles tenemos un capacidad avanzada de regeneración… antiguamente solo la especie de las lagartijas regeneraban sus colas, pero con el paso del tiempo, todos los reptiles aprendimos a reponer nuestra extensión vertebral…" dijo Espio de brazos cruzados

"woooow… yo quisiera ser así…" dijo Charmy apuntando nuevamente la cola

"de hecho… las abejas también evolucionaron" dijo Espio

"¿cómo?" preguntó Charmy

"unos siglos atrás, si las abejas perdían su aguijón, pues…" comenzó Vector

"morían" agregó Espio

"¡¿EH?!" unas gotas de sudor se mostraron en la frente de Charmy

"Antes el aguijón estaba unido al abdomen de ustedes, al clavarlo, se atascaba y al sacarlo, desgarraba toda la…" Espio fue interrumpido por Charmy

"ya, está bien… ya entendí…" comentó Charmy mientras se acariciaba la pansa "creo que voy a vomitar…" dijo cubriéndose la boca

"¡ha ha ha ha! Tranquilo Charmy, ahora pueden clavar el aguijón a gusto ya que se regenera en tu interior" dijo Vector "¡como mi cola!" agregó este último

"hmph…" gruñó Espio sonriendo

"bien, luego de esta pequeña clase de biología, será mejor que busquemos esa Esmeralda y nos marchemos de una vez" comentó Vector

"no será necesario Vector" Espio entonces, se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó la reluciente pero inconfundible Esmeralda violeta

"¿la encontraste ya?" preguntó Vector

"al acabar definitivamente con ese sujeto, se desvaneció… o mejor dicho, se derritió y al desaparecer por completo, resultó ser que la esmeralda estaba justo bajo ese cráter, al alcance de mi mano…" contó Espio

"¡muy bien!" dijo Charmy animado nuevamente "¡significa que cumplimos con nuestra misión!"

"eso parece ¡excelente trabajo chicos! ¡Espio, reporta la situación a Tails!" dijo el cocodrilo cruzado de brazos

"recibido…" Espio guardó la esmeralda y procedió a comunicarse con Tails vía comunicador

"Charmy, sácanos de aquí compañero" finalizó Vector

"¡sí señor!" entonces, con Esmeralda en mano, Charmy tomó a Vector de los brazos y Espio se sujetó de uno de los pies del cocodrilo y los tres comenzaron a subir a Hill Top, para luego regresar a la casa de Tails.

A las afueras de la misma casa, Tails llegaba después de un largo viaje a su hogar, estacionó el Tornado en su taller y procedió a avanzar a las escaleras que llevaban directo a su laboratorio, se apresuró lo más que pudo para comenzar a trabajar en Omega lo antes posible

"ok… llegué temprano…" Tails miró su comunicador "son recién las 11:45AM… tengo tiempo de sobra" al terminar de calcular horas y demases, terminó de bajar las escaleras y justo antes de abrir la puerta que llevaba a su laboratorio, recibió una llamada, llevó su muñeca a la boca y apretó el botón que activaba la llamada "Aquí Tails"

"Sonic" la voz que sonó fue inconfundible para el joven zorro

"¡Oh, Sonic! ¿cómo va todo? Veo que vas corriendo… ¿encontraste algo?" preguntó el zorro esperando respuestas positivas

"he encontrado la Esmeralda y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentran Amy y Cream" contestó Sonic sonriendo

"¡genial! ¡excelente trabajo Sonic! Marcaré la Esmeralda enseguida ¿de qué color es?" preguntó Tails emocionado

"es la celeste… o Cian creo, pero escucha, eso no es todo" siguió Sonic colocando una mirada más seria

"¿qué ocurre?"

"creo que el Time Eater ha comenzado a atacar" contestó Sonic

"¡¿en serio?! ¿te atacó?" preguntó Tails sorprendido

"sí… es decir, creo que fue él, tenía una forma física, a mi estatura, era muy bizarra, luego te la explico con detalles"

"¿pero lo venciste?" preguntó Tails nuevamente

"ese es otro problema… es muy fuerte… me costó bastante derrotarlo, lo cual me deja claro que no era todo su poder, bien sabes que solo y en mi estado normal no puedo contra él"

"ha de haber sido una parte de su poder… lo que significa… ¡oh, cielos!"

"exacto… puede que esté atacando a los demás también, por eso iré inmediatamente con Amy y Cream, luego iré donde Rouge, ya que no sé si ha encontrado a Shadow o no"

"correcto, me trataré de comunicarme con el resto, pero conectaré mi comunicador a la computadora, para así trabajar en Omega al mismo tiempo, puede que nos sea de gran ayuda en estos momentos" agregó el zorro

"¡muy bien amigo, cuento contigo!" sonrió Sonic

"¡y yo contigo!" Tails se despidió de Sonic dándole un pulgar arriba e inmediatamente abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, para su sorpresa…

"Ni un paso más…" Tails se encontró con una metralleta en el rostro, por instinto levantó las manos y corrió un poco la mirada para ver quién era su amenazante

"¿t-tú?" dijo nerviosamente el zorro

"Identifícate" dijo nuevamente la máquina

"¡Metal! ¡él no es tu enemigo!" se escuchó a través del computador de Tails

"esa voz…" dijo Tails al mismo tiempo que la metralleta desaparecía, revelando en cuerpo y acero a Metal Sonic "¡Eggman!"

"no suenes sorprendido, recuerda que estoy cuidando la gema y a Omega" dijo nuevamente la voz, en efecto, era Eggman, quién trabajaba en reparar lo que su agresor anterior había arruinado

"oh… claro… he he…" rió Tails algo nervioso. _Es muy difícil tener en cuenta que Eggman está con nosotros… de verdad esta vez._ Tails entonces dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta "ceo que terminaste a Metal Sonic"

"claro que si… no planeaba activarlo aún, pero me vi obligado ya que fui atacado…" contestó Eggman

"¡¿Atacado?!" se sorprendió Tails "¿por quién?"

"El Time Eater, ha comenzado a atacar" dijo Eggman con las manos en la espalda

"entonces sí era él… ¡Debo llamar a los demás de inmediato!"

"¿sí era él…?" preguntó Eggman

"Sonic fue atacado también ¿de casualidad el Time Eater tenía estatura promedio?"

"tenía una contextura igual a la de ustedes… hay varios clones Tails, lo más probable es que hayan sido enviados a cada grupo, lo sé porque mencionó algo sobre ser una copia…"

"oh no… esto es malo… muy malo…" Antes de poder seguir, el comunicador de Tails comenzó a sonar nuevamente "el comunicador… lo colocaré en la computadora" Tails se acercó a la computadora e insertó el comunicador en una abertura de la computadora, tecleó un poco y la imagen del comunicador apareció en una esquina de la pantalla grande, Tails procedió entonces a hacerle clic a dicha pantalla

"¿hmm?" Eggman no entendía mucho lo que hacía Tails

"me llaman… haré que el comunicador aparezca a una esquina de la pantalla… debería verse en la tuya también Eggman" Al terminar de hablar, Eggman notó que en efecto un cuadro menor apareció en la esquina superior de du pantalla

"¡Aquí Tails y Eggman!" contestó Tails finalmente

"Tails…" la voz que sonó pertenecía a Espio

"¡Espio!" Dijo Tails contento "¿están bien?"

"sí, acabamos de conseguir la Esmeralda, es la color Violeta y nos dirigimos a tu hogar inmediatamente" Contestó Espio, que aún se sujetaba de los pies de Vector, ya que Charmy seguía acarreándolos hacia la casa de Tails

"¿tuvieron algún inconveniente?" preguntó Eggman

"sí… y no muy pequeño, un ente maligno… por lo que nos dijo, era la conciencia del Time Eater, ha comenzado a atacar"

"me lo temía…" dijo Tails "Espio, escucha con atención, El Time Eater ha comenzado a atacar a todos, Eggman y Sonic fueron atacados también por la misma criatura que los atacó a ustedes y creemos que los otros grupos están teniendo problemas también ¿están muy lejos de mi casa?"

"no estamos a más de 100 Kilómetros"

"rayos… bien, vengan aquí y dejen la Esmeralda, estará a salvo aquí, luego planearemos el siguiente movimiento, en tanto, trabajaré en Omega, si tienen problemas camino hacia aquí, no duden en avisar a quien sea" concluyó Tails

"Recibido. Espio Fuera" la llamada se cortó

"ok… comenzaré enseguida…" Tails procedió a marcar en una hoja de papel las palabras _Violeta _y _Cian_, luego se dirigió a Eggman"Eggman ¿sabrá Metal Sonic algo de mecánica?" preguntó Tails a Eggman

"¿si sabe? ¡Oh ho ho ho ho! ¡mis máquinas están programadas para arreglar lo in-arreglable, con la ayuda de Metal no tendrás problemas, acabarás en unos minutos, antes de las 12 me atrevo a decir!"

"…" Metal Sonic no dijo nada, pero de tener cejas, habría levantado una por las palabras de Eggman

"muy bien… ¿Metal?" Tails observó a Metal Sonic, algo nervioso

"…" Metal Sonic observó a Tails unos segundos, luego miró la pantalla donde estaba Eggman, el cual le sonrió malignamente y sin que Tails se diera cuenta. Metal Sonic extendió la mano

"gracias…" Tails le lanzó entonces una de sus herramientas, Metal Sonic la agarró y se acercó para comenzar a trabajar en Omega

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Solo para que lo tengan en cuenta, la época de Sonic y por ende, la de esta historia, la basé en los datos que nos dan en los Archie Comics de Sonic, donde se establece que la serie en sí toma lugar cerca del año 3237, o sea en el futuro, con animales evolucionados y qué sé yo, con antepasados, me refiero a los animales actuales ¡ja ja ja ja!<p>

oh bueno, como sea, les pido que esperen los capítulos pacientemente, no soy el más veloz, pero pongo mucho esfuerzo en cada uno de estos capítulos y como dije, la historia está lejos, LEJOS de acabar

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	18. Equipo

¡Aloha! Espera... ¿yo? ¿subiendo un capítulo tan rápido? he he, pues agradézcanle a nadie más que a Chile, mi país, que acaba de terminar las celebraciones de fiestas patrias (algo... aún es 19). Na, pero en serio, me sentí inspirado estos días. Y eso que celebré unos 3 seguidos... ¡oh bueno!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: "Equipo"<p>

A pesar de verse invencible y parecerlo, el clon de Mephiles estaba cada vez más débil con cada golpe que ambos, Shade y Knuckles le propinaban. Ambos equidnas jugaban constantemente con las rocas y el terreno del lugar, además de las ruinas y demases que pudiesen utilizar para atacar al erizo diabólico. Y es que pasado un rato, comenzaron a dominar el combate, el mano a mano era el fuerte de ambos, los equidnas a veces rodeaban al clon, que por sí solo se defendía bien, aprovechaba la tele transportación para conectar uno que otro golpe, pero su habilidad en combate no se equiparaba a la fuerza unida de los dos equidnas, ellos coordinaban sus movimientos y llaves de tal manera, que parecía que tenían el combate ganado, el clon notó esto y trató de hacerse con la Esmeralda que Knuckles tenía guardada en más de una ocasión, para acabar, según él, de inmediato

"¡Oh no, no lo harás!" dijo el equidna, a la vez que girando, agarró el brazo que intentaba robar sigilosamente la Esmeralda roja "¡pase largo!" Knuckles, con el brazo y con el clon en sí a mano, lo comenzó a girar y lo lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Shade

"¡Agh!" gruñó la equidna a la vez que lanzó su brazo para conectar con el cuerpo que venía hacia ella

"¡muy…!" se hoyó del clon, a la vez que se tele transportó de golpe a donde estaba Knuckles "¡lentos!" agregó para después intentar conectar una patada al estómago del guardián

"¡Kr…!" Knuckles alcanzó a bloquear la patada con uno de sus codos, inmediatamente tomó vuelo con el otro brazo y disparó el puño directo a la cara de la copia del diablo, el erizo de cristal salió volando nuevamente por la fuerza del impacto

"¡A quién llamas…!" el clon escuchó la voz de Shade, que era hacia quién se dirigía nuevamente "¡Lenta!" la equidna abrazó el cuerpo sujetándolo de la cintura, ella sabía que si lo sujetaba, no se podría tele transportar, por lo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, le aplicó un súplex alemán, no le importó la altura del cuerpo, ya que lo aplicó con velocidad. Al impactar el cuerpo con el suelo, el cuello se doblo casi por completo, como Shade lo sujetó de una altura insuficiente, cayó con la cabeza. Sonó como si sus vértebras se hubiesen descolocado completamente, pero Shade sabía que este personaje carecía de estas, así que sin dudarlo, se levantó y, con el apoyo de las palmas de Knuckles, dio un gran salto y con una voltereta en el aire, maniobró para que ambas rodillas impactaran directo en el pecho del clon de Mephiles. "¡Uno…!" dijo Shade, la cual se movió de encima del cuerpo sin aire

Inmediatamente, Knuckles tomó de ambos pies el cuerpo y comenzó nuevamente a girarlo, esta vez para lanzarlo violentamente contra una de las paredes de las ruinas, la copia de Mephiles se estancó totalmente en la pared de piedra. Luego, Shade tomó a Knuckles de la mano y esta vez comenzó a girarlo a él. Al agarrar la velocidad suficiente, lo lanzó directo hacia la pared de piedra, específicamente, el cuerpo del erizo de cristal, Knuckles colocó su puño derecho de frente, el cual clavó sin problemas en el abdomen de la copia "¡Dos…!" dijo el equidna rojo, tras eso, el cuerpo de la copia de Mephiles cayó al suelo

Shade fue corriendo donde estaban Knuckles y el clon. Entre los dos equidnas, lanzaron el cuerpo una tercera vez, ahora al aire, no muy alto eso sí. Al comenzar el cuerpo de cristal a caer, ambos equidnas prepararon un gancho alto, el cual, tras unos segundos, conectaron de manera perfecta en la mandíbula del erizo "¡STRIKE!" dijeron ambos equidnas tras ver que el cuerpo había salido volando hacia arriba producto del golpe. Aterrizaron

"¿no estás cansado?" preguntó Shade, intrigada y con razón, de que Knuckles se mueva con tanta facilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado

"pues… tendría que decir que sí, pero no es así, lo más probable es que sea por la Esmeralda que llevo conmigo…" y Knuckles tenía razón, la Esmeralda le daba las energías para seguir luchando después de todo el castigo que había recibido incluso antes de encontrarse con su oponente "¿tú estás bien?"

"raramente, sí, supongo que la esmeralda también me afectó a mí" comentó Shade con las manos en la cintura

"ha de ser porque estás luchando junto conmigo" dijo Knuckles sonriendo de brazos cruzados

"eso espero… ya que si es por contacto, entonces ese sujeto estaría tan bien como nosotros…" al terminar su frase, Shade notó que el cuerpo que habían lanzado kilómetros al cielo comenzaba a asomarse "hablando del diablo…" comentó Shade, ella y Knuckles volvieron a mostrar postura de combate

"si sigue en pie, atacaremos con la combinación 8…" Susurró Knuckles

"entendido…" contestó Shade de igual manera.

Tras unos segundos, el cuerpo, que venía a una enorme velocidad debido a la distancia, impactó en el suelo del lugar, levantando una enorme nube de polvo y generando un gran cráter bajo suyo, ambos equidnas esperaron silenciosamente que la copia se colocara de pie. Tras disiparse e polvo, la figura se estabilizó, pero con muchísimo esfuerzo, de hecho, se tambaleó de lado a lado antes de poder pararse correctamente. Para sorpresa de ambos equidnas, tenía la cabeza completamente descolocada, estaba literalmente volteada hacia atrás y girada unos buenos grados hacia abajo, al principio a Knuckles le dio asco, pero luego lo ignoró

"buen súplex…" comentó el equidna macho

"…" Shade no dijo nada y se limitó a tragar saliva

"eso…" salió de los tácitos labios de la copia, luego levantó ambos brazos a la altura de la cabeza y con un movimiento determinado, recolocó su cuello y su cabeza en el lugar que correspondía, luego la tronó un par de veces por lado. "Me dolió…" dijo con su profunda y maligna voz

"bien… maniobra 8 entonces…" comentó Knuckles, quien iba a comenzar a moverse

"espera…" dijo Shade "no parece… que vaya a atacar" agregó tras observar al erizo

"¿qué dices…?" preguntó Knuckles, en efecto, la copia se quedó quieta unos segundos, solo limitándose a respirar

"pues…" La copia comenzó a volar y a emanar grandes cantidades de gas morado, Knuckles y Shade retrocedieron un poco "¡SI NO PUEDO CON USTEDES EN COMBATE MANO A MANO…! ¡LOS APLASTARÉ **VIVOS**!" Dijo la copia de manera infernal, luego rió. Mientras reía, un aura negra comenzó a generarse

"¡q-qué demonios…!" gritó Knuckles

"¡¿se va a autodestruir?!" preguntó Shade

"¡AHÓGENSE EN PIEDRA!" tras estas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de la copia se transformó en una onda cortante que se extendió por todo el lugar, tajando cada pedazo de roca y pilar a unos 100 metros cuadrados

"¡oh no…! ¡corre, derrumbará todo el lugar!" gritó Knuckles

"¡no puede ser…!" Shade entonces giró la cabeza, rápidamente buscando una salida. Aunque se encontrasen en el exterior, estaban en un piso bajo de las ruinas, por lo que cualquier derrumbe podría significar lo peor para ambos. Shade buscó lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de encontrar alguna salida, la voz de Knuckles la detuvo

"¡no te molestes en encontrar una salida, solo tenemos una opción!" gritó Knuckles, Shade lo miró esperando respuesta "¡EXCAVA POR TU VIDA!" con esto, Knuckles dio un pequeño salto y se clavó de igual manera que hace unos minutos bajo tierra, Shade lo observó y después atinó a hacer lo mismo.

Parte de las ruinas marítimas de Seaside Hill cedieron por completo, como el nivel era uno inferior, y por ende, de base, las construcciones no tardaron en ceder, se cargaron completamente al lado en donde Knuckles y Shade se encontraban, afortunadamente, solo era el pequeño edificio donde se encontraba el Bobsleigh, pero aún así, el daño fue irreparable. Grandes olas se generaron al caer los gigantescos trozos de piedra en el agua, fácilmente arrastrando una que otra ballena. Tras unos 3 minutos de derrumbes y olas descontroladas, el lugar había sido demolido por completo.

Tras calmarse todo un poco, dos sombras se asomaron en el mar, ambos equidnas sacaron sus cabezas de debajo del mar. Habían quedado ahí ya que obviamente bajo las ruinas había mar y era la única forma sin riesgos de salir de ahí. Ambos al sacar la cabeza tomaron aire y tosieron un par de veces, para después nadar a uno de los tantos trozos de piedra flotante, Knuckles escaló a este y luego ayudó a Shade a subir, finalmente, se sentaron a tomar un merecido descanso

"uf… uf… uf…" ambos tomaban aire rápidamente, tratando de calmar tanto sus pulmones como sus corazones "¿estás… uf… estás bien… Shade…?" preguntó Knuckles

"sí… estoy… estoy bien… gracias…" contestó la equidna entre respiros

"me alegro…" dijo Knuckles "me pregunto…" respiro "me pregunto qué diablos quiso hacer con eso…"

"obviamente… nos quiso enterrar vivos… vio que no tenía posibilidad… y trató de acabarnos de esa forma…" contestó Shade

"tienes razón… qué imbécil" dijo Knuckles, terminando en una risa "oh bueno… ganamos y también…" Knuckles sacó la esmeralda, la gema estaba sana y salva "cumplimos nuestra parte… hay que volver a casa de Tails, Shade" dijo Knuckles mostrando el brillo rojo de la gema

"claro… pero descansemos un rato ¿quieres? Siento que mis brazos se me van a caer por cavar tan velozmente…" se quejó la equidna sobándose los brazos

"¡ha ha ha! Claro, descansaremos aquí hasta que podamos continuar…" Knuckles entrecerró sus ojos a Shade mientras sonría "hacemos buen equipo en combate"

"…" Shade no atinó a más que sonrojarse y sonreír, luego las palabras salieron otra vez "tienes razón…" agregó la equidna. Con esto, ambos equidnas se observaron por varios segundos, se habrían acercado más el uno al otro, pero les pesaban hasta las trenzas, por lo que mantuvieron distancia

"¿te parece si vamos por más uvas antes de salir? Todo este rodeo me dio hambre" ofreció Knuckles

"…" Shade rió un poco "claro…"

Con eso, ambos equidnas reposaron por unos cuantos minutos, pero gracias al poder de la Esmeralda, no fue mucho el tiempo que necesitaron para reponerse. Al poderse el cuerpo completamente otra vez, planearon hacia el punto en el que habían comenzado su búsqueda, para comer de la misma bolsa de uvas de hace unas horas para saciar el hambre que se generó tras el combate, así se mantuvieron un buen rato antes de partir definitivamente donde Tails.

En el otro lado de la balanza, ni Rouge ni Shadow la pasaban bien, podría decirse que ellos la pasaban peor, ya que se enfrentaban al Mephiles original. Aunque el erizo de cristal haya dicho lo contrario, el dividir su poder sí lo debilitó un poco, pero ahora que cuatro de sus cinco copias habían sido derrotados, sintió como la energía que circulaba por su cuerpo crecía, al no tener que compartirla con 4 cuerpos más a distancia.

"he…" rió. _Mis clones cayeron… pero siento como el poder vuelve a mí…_ "están perdidos" dijo Mephiles con una expresión de satisfacción en su casi inexistente rostro. Él se estuvo midiendo en más de una ocasión mano a mano con Rouge y le tocó un par de veces chocar energías con Shadow, arduas ambas situaciones para el erizo falso, pero con la energía que creció en su interior, apostó nuevamente por el combate mano a mano. Mephiles se tele transportó al frente de Rouge, que se encontraba al lado de Shadow tras una reagrupación de ambos

"¡qu…!" Antes siquiera de poder modular, la murciélago se vio a sí misma bloqueando puños y patadas, ciertamente, más rápidas que las de antes, tanto así que retrocedió con cada golpe que sus codos o antebrazos interceptaban. Aún con los grandes reflejos de la espía, Mephiles logró conectar un golpe en la mejilla de su contrincante.

Inmediatamente, se tele transportó tras de ella, como el primer golpe hiso que retrocediera un paso, fue blanco fácil para una palma dura en su espalda por parte de Mephiles. Rápidamente, el erizo de cristal volvió a tele transportarse, esta vez, al frente de Rouge, por sobre ella. Giró su cuerpo para conectar con su talón humeante en la frente de la espía, que causó que Rouge bajara la cabeza. Inmediatamente, una nueva tele transportación lo hiso aparecer bajo la murciélago, conectando un gancho a palma abierta en la mandíbula de Rouge, por lógica, la espía levantó de manera instantánea el cuerpo, casi cae pero logró mantenerse en pie con apoyo del derecho, mismo pie al cual Mephiles, tras una nueva tele transportación atrás de Rouge, esta vez por debajo, zancadilleó haciendo que la murciélago callera al piso de espaldas

"¿Te asusto?" se mofó Mephiles, a la vez que con una última Tele transportación esquivó una patada de Shadow, que cargó apenas reaccionó. No fue antes por el hecho de que el combo de Mephiles fue muy rápido como para detenerlo basándose en la vista. Mephiles re apareció unos metros lejos de Shadow, el erizo negro, algo molesto con el poder que comenzaba a mostrar su rival, giró su brazo en frente suyo, lanzando un total de 4 Chaos Spears. Mephiles quedó quieto hasta que la primera se le acercó. La esquivó con su desvanecimiento, pero avanzó hacia Shadow con el leve movimiento, repitió el proceso con los tres proyectiles restantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio a sí mismo frente a Shadow, el movimiento fue tan veloz, que Shadow aún tenía la palma extendida, lo cual Mephiles aprovechó.

El erizo de cristal tomó la muñeca de Shadow y la bajó, al instante plantó su codo en el pecho del erizo negro, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza, a lo que Mephiles aprovechó para desvanecerse otra vez, solo para aparecer el segundo después al costado de Shadow para propinarle un derechazo directo en la mejilla, luego desapareció nuevamente para materializarse a espaldas del erizo negro, donde intentó conectar con la palma abierta en las costillas de Shadow, pero para su sorpresa, su palma se vio con la del mismo Shadow

"¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego!" comentó el erizo a la vez que enredó sus dedos con los de Mephiles, lo atrajo al frente suyo con un movimiento brusco, entonces Shadow comenzó su ataque. Lo primero que hiso fue darle cuatro jabs directo en la cara, luego Shadow se desvaneció y apareció ahí mismo, frente a Mephiles, pero con su pie ya en el abdomen cristalino del erizo falso. En vez de tele transportarse, Shadow encendió los jets de su bota, quemando de cierta forma el estómago de Mephiles. Tras la leve explosión, el erizo de cristal bajó el cuerpo con las manos en el estómago por el ardor que la pequeña explosión le causó, sin dudarlo un segundo, Shadow se tele transportó tras Mephiles y le aplicó un candado "¡Ahora!" gritó el erizo negro

"¡esto es por derramarme el maquillaje!" La voz de una flotante Rouge se escuchó, la murciélago se proyectó con los pies hacia Mephiles, el cual, atrapado, no se pudo desmaterializar. Rouge sin pestañear comenzó a rotar, formando nuevamente un taladro volador, con el cual impactó de lleno la parte frontal de Mephiles. El erizo de cristal se retorció mientras Rouge lo atacaba, pero luego se le ocurrió deformar su cuerpo, cosa que un agujero quedase en el punto en el que Rouge se incrustaba. Shadow lo notó, por lo que se vio forzado a soltar a Mephiles y tele transportarse antes de que Rouge lo atacara sin querer a él. Mephiles hiso igual, apenas Shadow lo soltó, se desmaterializó a un costado y, antes siquiera de que Rouge pasara unos metros de largo, la tomó de una de sus muñecas, frenando el giro instantáneamente.

"me temo que hoy…" Mephiles acercó la cara de Rouge a la suya "derramaré mucho más que un simple set de maquillaje…" Rouge no prestó atención y con sus piernas que estaban libres atacó, haciendo que Mephiles retrocediera. Ella quedó libre y maniobró con un par de saltos para quedar al lado de Shadow nuevamente.

"¿qué demonios le pasó…?" preguntó Rouge a Shadow "es como si todas sus características se hubiesen elevado de golpe"

"también lo noté… parece ser que parte de su poder regresó a él… lo más probable…" contestó Shadow

"es que los demás hayan derrotado a las copias…" agregó Rouge

"ahora su poder regresará a él, puesto a que no tendrá que compartirlo… hay que tener mucho cuidado Rouge, no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz ahora" complementó el erizo negro

"como digas… será mejor quitarle la esmeralda, esa es una gran fuente de poder para él"

"bien… trataré de acercarme, tú defiéndete en caso de que te intente atacar y si vez la oportunidad, tomarás la Esmeralda" ordenó Shadow, a lo que Rouge asintió "aquí voy…" Shadow entonces comenzó a correr a una enorme velocidad hacia Mephiles, levantó enormes cantidades de polvo y césped con cada paso, Mephiles sonrió con el acercamiento de Shadow

"¡No tienes oportunidad, Shadow!" dijo, para después y con un leve movimiento del brazo, levantar una muralla negra frente a Shadow, quien se vio obligado a frenar, para luego moverse a un lado y seguir avanzando, para su sorpresa, Mephiles ya no estaba en su lugar

"…" Shadow miró rápidamente a Rouge, pensando que la estaría atacando a ella, pero una voz lo hiso temblar internamente

"por aquí…" dijo burlescamente el erizo falso tras la oreja de Shadow. El erizo negro intentó conectar con uno de sus brazos al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, solo para errar sin rastro alguno de Mephiles "he he he he…" Shadow sintió de nuevo un susurro tras su oído, risas era lo que oía, intentó conectar, ahora con un par de Chaos Spears, nuevamente sin resultados positivos

"¡Grr…!" Shadow comenzó a frustrarse lentamente, Mephiles repitió las mofas un par de veces, suficiente para que el erizo negro perdiera la paciencia "¡Ya está bien!" gritó. Shadow cerró sus brazos y un leve resplandor rojo cubrió su cuerpo y sus pupilas ya rojas también se vieron iluminadas. Liberó el poder que tenía contenido, causando una leve explosión de no más de 2 metros de distancia, pero esa distancia era a la que se encontraba Mephiles de Shadow, el cual se vio sorprendido y a la vez, inmovilizado por la energía que Shadow había liberado

"¡…!" Mephiles trató de desvanecerse por seguridad, pero no pudo, el pequeño Chaos Blast lo dejó paralizado momentáneamente.

"¡Ambos!" escuchó Mephiles salir de la boca de Shadow, luego giró un poco la vista y vio que Rouge se acercó velozmente a ellos, pero al instante, Mephiles sintió como Shadow, hecho una bola giratoria, le había dado de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros. Tras esto, sintió como detrás de él Rouge se acercaba para patearlo, no pudo hacer nada y se limitó a aguantar. Rouge entonces, al estar al lado de Mephiles, le propinó una patada en la columna. Al moverse por efecto del golpe, recibió una patada de fuego por parte de Shadow en el abdomen, re-quemando lo de las botas hace unos instantes. Con un tiempo de reacción minúsculo, sintió como Rouge le conectaba una nueva patada, esta vez, en la nuca. Entre ambos combinaron más y más combos, para debilitar lo más que podían a su enemigo. Tras un minuto más o menos…

"¡Chaos…!" comenzó Shadow a la vez que dio un salto hacia atrás, Rouge vio lo que venía, por lo que igual saltó, dejando el cuerpo de Mephiles solo "¡SPEAR!" al gritar nuevamente, Shadow lanzó un total de 7 Chaos Spears directos al cuerpo de Mephiles. Grandes cantidades de humo se levantaron al impactar cada una en determinados puntos del cuerpo de Mephiles.

"¡Ghaaaa…!" salió de la inexistente boca del erizo de cristal. Shadow y Rouge se reagruparon inmediatamente, el brillo rojo de Shadow se desvaneció tras esto, pasaron unos segundos en los que la nube de humo se desvaneció, solo para revelar un afectado Mephiles, se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y tomaba aire rápidamente

"he…" rió Rouge "no eres tan fuerte como nos hacías creer, pensar que con un leve impulso del Chaos Blast de Shadow te tendríamos sin aire" la murciélago se mofó en forma de venganza por las constantes burlas que su oponente le había propinado a ella y a su acompañante. Cosa de orgullo, como Knuckles diría.

"…" Mephiles no dijo nada mientras aún trataba de recuperar aire. _En cuanto mi último clon sea derrotado… te atravesaré el corazón murciélago. _Una mirada de odio salió del rostro de Mephiles, aunque Rouge no oyó sus pensamientos, sintió las vibras asesinas de parte de Mephiles.

En Sky Rail, Amy y Cream corrían por sus vidas, llevaban así cerca de media hora, el clon que las perseguía no cesaba y no parecía cansarse, las dos jóvenes lograron perderle la vista un momento y se escondieron tras unas rocas en uno de los tantos pilares de tierra.

"A-Amy… tengo miedo…" dijo Cream al borde de las lágrimas

"lo sé Cream… y-yo también… no sé qué haremos" contestó Amy sosteniendo con muchísima fuerza su martillo, que le había servido para defenderlas en una que otra ocasión, pero que no bastaba, ni se acercaba, para hacerle frente a esta entidad maligna que las acechaba

"¿Q-Qué haremos…?" preguntó la coneja

"hay que encontrar a Big, con él quizás le podamos hacer frente a esta… esta… cosa" contestó Amy nuevamente.

No muy lejos de allí…

"esas son…" Visualizó el erizo azul de lejos "¡Sí, no hay duda alguna, son los pilares, es Sky Rail! ¡Aguanten, Amy, Cream!" Sonic entonces, volvió a acelerar con su técnica de Turbo, ahora que estaba seguro de haber encontrado el lugar

De vuelta con las chicas…

"Soy una estúpida… debí haberle dado mi comunicador a Big ¡Argh! ¡cómo no se me cruzó por la mente que no tenía uno!" se criticó Amy, Cheese, que estaba al lado de Cream, gimió tratando de consolidar a Amy

"Cheese tiene razón Amy… a todos se nos olvidó" tradujo Cream

"¡pero yo soy la líder! ¡soy…!"

"Una cobarde…" la voz de Amy se vio interrumpida por un susurro maligno, que hiso que ambas se congelaran "boo" dijo nuevamente la voz

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!" gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, Cream reaccionó y con sus alas, voló hacia atrás, Amy se sujetó de los pies de esta y lograron hacer distancia con el clon de Mephiles

"he he he" rió el clon "huir es completamente inútil… ya deberías haberlo notado" agregó el erizo de cristal

"¡C-C-Cállate!" atinó Amy a decir "¡Y-Yo aré lo que se me dé la g-gana!"

"…" el clon dio un paso, Ambas chicas retrocedieron dos "no tengo tiempo de bobadas… me cansé de jugar con ustedes"

"¡E-Entonces déjenos en paz por-por favor!" dijo Cream con los ojos algo húmedos, aún así tratando de mantener una mirada seria

"me temo que no puedo hacer eso mi pequeña coneja…" el clon observó s Cream atentamente, luego, enterró su mano en el suelo y sin que Cream ni Amy se dieran cuenta, el otro extremo salió tras de ellas, agarrando de la espalda a Cheese

"¡NO CHEESE!" Gritó Cream al ver que su Chao fue succionado por la tierra, solo para acabar del otro lado, a manos de Mephiles falso

"este Chao… puede que me sirva, con esta criatura encontraré la Esmeralda" el clon rozó su garra en el cuello de Cheese, haciendo que la criatura comenzase a llorar

"¡N-No tenemos la Esmeralda…!" dijo Cream, arrodillándose "¡por favor… Señor Monstruo, de-de-devuélvame a Cheese!" Cream no lo contuvo más y estalló en lágrimas

"Tch… llanto de infantes… lo detesto…" fue lo único que dijo la copia al escuchar las plegarias de Cream, para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, aparentemente, estar con las chicas, atormentándolas para su diversión, ya lo agotó

"eres… eres…" Amy no aguantó más y decidió atacar "¡ERES UN MONSTUO!" lo que sí, en vez de cargar directamente contra él, le lanzó el martillo directo al rostro, o a la nuca mejor dicho. El martillo impactó, pero para sorpresa de Amy, no lo movió ni un centímetro, lo único que hiso, fue hacer que se detuviese

"…" El clon giró lentamente la cabeza, Amy retrocedió más aún, Cream siempre tras ella.

"q-q-q-q-qué vas a… a… a…" trató de modular Amy, pero estaba aterrada.

"…" sin decir una palabra, el erizo de cristal levantó su palma y apuntó directamente a Amy y a Cream. Una esfera púrpura comenzó a crecer en su palma

"¡…!" ambas observaron estáticas, sin moverse un solo centímetro. La esfera, una vez canalizada completamente, salió disparada hacia las dos chicas. Ellas solo atinaron a abrazarse al ver que iban a ser atacadas

"bah…" dijo el clon de Mephiles, para luego levantar una ceja.

La esfera impactó, dejando a Cream boquiabierta, un pelaje azul se asomó en sus ojos color canela, luego, la coneja trató de modular

"S… S…" dio un respiro rápido "Se-Se…"

"Qué imbécil…" dijo el clon de Mephiles al ver su esfera explotar en la espalda azul. Finalmente, Amy fue la que gritó

"¡BIG!"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Al parecer las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas, de nuevo, me inspiré mucho y es que nos acercamos a puntos claves de esta parte de la historia, de hecho, tengo prácticamente listo el siguiente capítulo, solo falta pulirlo y trabajarlo y ¡Bam! estará aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego me demoraré como siempre ¡Ha ha ha ha!<p>

Oh bueno, como dije, agradezcan el tiempo libre que tuve a mi país, 7 días de celebración y relajo eran lo que necesitaba, los aproveché al máximo y ahora estoy al 100%, para mañana, que entro a clases, estar al -100% ¡es broma, es broma!

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡VIVA CHILE!


	19. Las dos caras de una misma moneda

¡Aloha! Uf... vengo de un Extreme Makeover de mi perfil, les invito a echarle una ojeada. Antes de proceder directamente con el capítulo, quiero contestar un comentario del capítulo anterior, al anónimo bajo el sufijo de **Gorum-ten. **Sip, me atrapaste ¡ha ha ha! soy un total fanático de Street Fighter (detallo más en el nuevo contenido de mi perfil ¡échenle una mirada!) y los juegos de pelea en general y los contenidos que mencionaste del capítulo anterior son pequeños tributos u homenajes a sus respectivas series. Y lo de Wesker, es por UMvC3 ;) buen ojo don Gorum, muy buen ojo.

pero no más preámbulos, el capítulo 18 de "El tiempo no tiene límites" está listo para su lectura.

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: "Las dos caras de una misma moneda"<p>

El gran gato morado azulejo cayó al suelo, totalmente inconsciente, mas no muerto, su respiración se escuchaba fuerte y clara. Sus orejas cayeron, cubriendo su rostro y uno de sus guantes se desmaterializó, dejando al aire sus garras. En su espalda, sin embargo, un tinte negro se mostró, claramente señal de la explosión de la esfera negra, a la cual Big se había lanzado para cubrir con su cuerpo.

"¿Hm…?" Mephiles observó el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente, notó algo muy interesante, metido entremedio del pelo de Big y su gran cinturón, estaba lo que él anhelaba en ese momento "La esmeralda…"

"¡B-B-Big…!" trataba de modular Amy "¡No… No…!" se agarró la cabeza por la frustración "¡NO NO NO NOO!" gritó agudamente, para después arrodillarse.

"Se… Señor… Señor Big…" Cream se arrodilló de igual manera, gateó al lado del cuerpo de Big y colocó su mano en su mejilla, lloró descontroladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo caído del gato

"¡Todo es mi culpa…!" Amy golpeó con mucha rabia el suelo "¡Yo lo hice venir con nosotras! ¡Yo no le di un comunicador…! ¡y ahora..!" volvió a golpear el suelo, ahora un par de lágrimas cayeron a la tierra, humedeciéndola

"y seguirán llorando…" El clon de Mephiles comenzó a caminar al cuerpo, para retirar la esmeralda, se agachó. Cream ignorando esto en su totalidad. Pero, antes siquiera de extender su mano, sintió como si mil bolas de cañón explotaran en su mejilla, el dolor lo atacó inmediatamente, se fijó qué era, distinguió, entre todas las cosas, una gran esfera azul y un destello del mismo color. Luego salió volando, para enterrarse en la pared de tierra más cercana

"…"Sin decir nada, la esfera se deshizo, mostrando en carne y hueso a…

"¡Sonic…!" se dijo Amy a sí misma.

"…" El erizo azul tomó velozmente la Esmeralda del cinturón de Big, y luego sacó la suya, con dos en mano, una enorme energía recorrió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces, cargó hacia el clon de Mephiles, su turbo le hiso aparecer allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se disparó a sí mismo en forma de bola nuevamente, el clon sintió el dolor colosal que el erizo le proporcionaba "¡GRRAHH!" gruñó Sonic, haciendo, igual que con el clon anterior, un Spin Dash durísimo, que comenzó a desmembrar al clon, hasta deshacerlo completamente, pero en el proceso, la pared y todo el pilar de tierra en el que el clon estaba clavado fue destruido casi instantáneamente. "para la próxima…" Sonic cayó sano y salvo en la plataforma en la que se encontraban Amy, Cream y el inconsciente Big "métete con alguien a tu altura…" dijo observando como todo el pilar colapsaba de manera casi inmediata hacia el suelo, hacia el vacío, hacia la nada. Tras esto, Sonic sacó a Cheese sano y salvo y le sonrió, el Chao, después de ser salvado por Sonic, fue volando hacia Cream.

"¡Señor Big…!" Cream seguía llorando a mares abrazando la cabeza del abatido Big. Amy se puso de pie, luego acercó al lugar y se agachó nuevamente, ahora a un lado de Cream, trató de hacer reaccionar al gran gato

"¿Big…?" lo movió un poco, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas. El gato abrió un poco los ojos

"¿están… bien…?" modulo con un enorme esfuerzo, Amy sonrió al ver que no era nada grave, no letal al menos

"Gracias al cielo…" se dijo a sí misma la erizo rosa "sí… estamos bien… gracias a ti, Big" Amy sonrió y le hiso cariño en una de sus orejas caídas

"Froggy…" Dijo Big, luego, de entre su pelaje, sacó a su inseparable anfibio, estaba totalmente intacto. Lo ofreció a Amy como pudo, con su mano aún con guante

"te prometo que lo cuidaré…" dijo Amy tomando a la rana, esta croando como de costumbre, pero claramente triste por lo que le había pasado a su dueño y mejor amigo. Después de eso, Big sonrió y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quedándose completamente dormido.

"Gracias Señor Big" dijo Cream sonriendo un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas, Cheese hiso igual

"Llegué muy tarde…" Dijo Sonic cabizbajo, acercándose al Team Rose, con esto, Amy giró y fue corriendo donde Sonic

"¡Sonic!" gritó, abrazándolo como de costumbre, el erizo azul la miró y se limitó a sonreír, él sabía que no había nada que ni Amy ni Cream pudiesen hacer, solo estaban indefensas y de cierta forma, Sonic se sintió responsable, pero, también de cierta forma, el abrazo de Amy le hiso sonreír, dejándole en claro que no todo había sido un desastre "¿qué era eso..?" dijo Amy, aún aferrada al cuerpo de Sonic

"pues… es el Time Eater, su conciencia al menos… no sé mucho tampoco, pero debemos ir a dejar estas dos Esmeraldas donde Tails inmediatamente. El Time Eater también las está buscando y no sabemos cuántos de estos tipos habrán" Tras las palabras del erizo azul, Amy soltó a Sonic

"¿cómo llegaremos donde Tails? Es decir… Big…" Amy, y por reacción propia, Cream y Sonic miraron al inconsciente gato

"es fácil" dijo Sonic, al momento, le tomó la mano a Amy, esto hiso que la erizo se sonrojara un poco "solo asegúrense de tener todo a mano… literalmente" agregó Sonic, comenzó a caminar más cerca aún de Cream y el inconsciente Big

"¿qué hará… Señor Sonic…?" preguntó Cream, con eso, Sonic le tomó la mano a ella también, Cream tomó impulsivamente a Cheese en su mano libre

"Amy, sujeta la mano de Big" ordenó el erizo azul

"o… ok…" Amy extendió su mano para tomar la del inconsciente Big, aún algo confundida ya que Sonic no había dado explicaciones de lo que iba a hacer.

"muy bien… ahora" Sonic cerró los ojos y se concentró "¡Chaos…!" las dos esmeraldas brillaron intensamente "¡CONTROL!" gritó Sonic, con eso, el brillo se extendió enormemente, cubriendo prácticamente toda la plataforma. Pasados unos segundos se desvaneció y todos habían desaparecido, dejando a Sky Rail vacío en su totalidad.

Tan solo unos segundos después, la luz apareció en la puerta de la casa de Tails, materializando a Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Froggy y el cuerpo de Big. Se soltaron, luego Sonic guardó las esmeraldas y tocó la puerta de Tails.

Los tres toques se escucharon perfectamente en el laboratorio, donde Tails y Metal Sonic estaban soldando el brazo reconstruido de Omega "¡han de ser los Chaotix!" dijo el zorro, interrumpiendo su trabajo "¡quédate aquí Metal!" Tails fue corriendo, subió las escaleras y desapareció del laboratorio

"…" Metal Sonic quedó solo, dejó la soldadora mecánica a un lado y miró fijamente a Omega, luego vio la pantalla, Eggman no estaba, debió haber ido al baño o algo así, se dijo a sí mismo la copia del erizo. Observó fijamente al desactivado Omega "Tú…" dijo, a la vez que la imagen de robot luchando junto a Shadow y a Rouge contra él mismo, en aquel día que casi conquista el mundo se mostró en su base de datos. Metal extendió su mano lentamente y la transformó en una metralleta "…" apuntó directo a la cabeza de Omega.

Luego, la imagen después de la batalla, cuando el mismo Omega lo levantó y le salvó la vida, cuando todos se habían ido ya y se habían olvidado de él se mostró en su base de datos "…" Metal se mantuvo apuntando la cabeza de su hermano unos segundos, que parecieron eternos. Para después simplemente deshacer la metralleta y volver a tomar la soldadora mecánica. Pero, antes de volver a soldar, miró al otro costado del laboratorio, donde yacía en un estandarte improvisado, la mismísima Master Emerald, resplandeciendo como siempre. Los ojos de Metal Sonic escanearon la Esmeralda.

"FUENTE DE PODER DEL CHAOS, CANTIDADES INCALCULABLES A CORTA DISTANCIA, PELIGRO, MANTENERSE FUERA DE ALCANCE" era lo que transmitían los censores internos de Metal, pero extrañamente, el erizo mecánico los ignoró completamente y se acercó, botando la soldadora que había recogido. Al estar frente a frente con la gran gema, la tocó con su palma de acero, inmediatamente, sintió la energía corriendo por sus circuitos

"PELIRGRO, PELIGRO, SOBRECARGA, SOBRECARGA" Metal se vio forzado a cortar contacto con la Esmeralda, ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho para absorber cualquier transmisor de Chaos que tocase y la gema podía fácilmente sobre calentar todo su cuerpo al punto de hacerlo estallar si no regulaba de manera óptima. Metal Sonic entonces, miró detrás y volvió a visualizar al desconectado Omega. Así se mantuvo un buen rato. Por otro lado…

"Eso fue rápido" dijo el zorro al ver a Sonic con ambas Esmeraldas a mano y con las chicas detrás

"no hay tiempo Tails, necesitamos un Doctor y rápido" comenzó Sonic

"¿Por qué…? Oh no… ¿quién está herido?" dijo Tails comenzando a preocuparse

"Big…" contestó Sonic cabizbajo

"espera… ¿Big?" Tails se sorprendió al ver al gato azulado en frente de su puerta, totalmente inconsciente. "¿Por qué…?" El zorro se vio interrumpido por Sonic

"la verdad es que yo tampoco sé qué hacía allá…" agregó Sonic, mirando al gato

"pues pasen, llamaré a un Doctor rápido" contestó Tails

"hum…" comenzó Cream "mi mamá sabe mucho de primeros auxilios… ella podría ayudarnos"

"Cream…" Sonic sonrió a la coneja "¡no digas más!" con entusiasmo, Sonic trajo a Big, con ayuda de todos, a la habitación de Tails y lo reposaron en su cama, de cara, para que la herida de la espalda quede al aire "¡iré por tu madre Cream!" dijo Sonic "¡Chaos Control!" se desvaneció

Mientras tanto, en una cocina cualquiera, en Green Hill…

"Uf, Creo que con eso bastará ¡gracias por ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo Gemerl, como todos los días, eres una gran ayuda!" dijo Vanilla, secándose la frente "Solo espero que Cream llegue pronto y que llegue sana y salva…" dijo nuevamente la coneja. El robot negro solo le dio un pulgar arriba, Vanilla sonrió ya que sabía que esa era la forma de decir del robot que todo estará bien. Pero la sonrisa no le duró por mucho tiempo, ya que de la nada, Sonic se materializó en su cocina "¡WHAA!" gritó la coneja casi botando unos platos que habían amontonados detrás de ella

"¡Hola Vanilla, mira, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero ven conmigo!" Sonic entonces, agarró a Vanilla de la muñeca

"¡Pero qué…!" fue todo lo que la coneja alcanzó a modular antes de desaparecer junto con Sonic de su cocina. Gemerl quedó quieto en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer, esperando nuevas órdenes

De vuelta en la casa de Tails…

"¡…pasa!" Vanilla terminó su frase ya en casa de Tails

"¡mamá!" gritó Cream, sonriendo y abrazando a su madre, Cheese imitó.

"¿Cream…?" Vanilla, aunque algo confundida, pero aliviada, abrazó de vuelta a su hija "¿Qué pasa chicos?" preguntó nuevamente confundida

"Em… ¡hola señora Rabbit!" dijo Tails algo nervioso "prometo explicarle todo con detalle, pero primero ¿podría por favor…?"

"oh… por… Dios" dijo Vanilla al ver a Big inconsciente en la cama, claramente abatido "¿qué le ocurrió…?"

"es una larga historia…" comenzó Amy

"pues me la contarás mientras sano a este grandote" Vanilla le indicó a Tails que le buscara el Kit de primeros auxilios que Vanilla le dio hace unas semanas por temas de seguridad, luego, la coneja se tronó los dedos, sonaron fuertemente, sorprendiendo a Sonic y a Cream más que nada

"em… ¿gracias…?" Dijo Sonic bastante sorprendido, luego se miró con Amy, ambos levantaron los hombros por la confusión.

De vuelta en Emerald Hill…

"Ahora sí…" dijo Mephiles "caerán sin piedad ante mis pies…" dijo Mephiles, el cual, con la ayuda de la esmeralda en su interior, curó las heridas que las Chaos Spears le habían dejado recientemente.

"aquí viene otra vez" dijo Rouge, preparándose para una nueva tanda

"siento… que su poder creció otra vez… hay que quitarle esa Esmeralda cuanto antes, Rouge" comentó Shadow, a lo que la murciélago accedió sin dudar

"¡Esta vez! ¡las cartas están a mi favor!" gritó el erizo diabólico, con esto, dio un gran salto y cargó hacia Shadow y Rouge

"¡Salt…!" comenzó Rouge

"No, yo lo detendré, tú trata de tomar la Esmeralda de su cuerpo" interrumpió Shadow. Rouge pensó que era algo precipitado, pero luego accedió.

Mephiles entonces se estrelló con su cabeza de frente contra Shadow, el erizo negro sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo sujetándole los hombros con las manos, el impactó hiso que Shadow enterrara sus pies. Luego Rouge intentó acercarse, pero no vio punto alguno donde pueda estar la esmeralda, y es que, antes de terminar su escaneo, Mephiles con sus manos libres, tomó ambas muñecas de Shadow y las presionó en un punto determinado, haciendo que el erizo lo soltara. Al estar libre nuevamente, se desvaneció y apareció tras Rouge, la tomó de las alas y comenzó a girarla. Tras cierta velocidad la impactó contra Shadow, quien trataba de recuperar sus muñecas. Rouge dio con su cuerpo en el abdomen de Shadow, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

Inmediatamente, Mephiles dio un nuevo salto, posicionándose frente a ambos cuerpos, tomó a Rouge y la lanzó unos metros lejos. Ahora solo con Shadow frente suyo, levantó su mano, la cual brilló con un tono amarillo, representativo del poder que la esmeralda del mismo color le daba. Este simple movimiento causó que Shadow levitara inconscientemente, estando a la altura de Mephiles. El erizo de cristal entonces golpeó directamente el pecho de Shadow con dos palmas feroces, un aura amarillezca rodeó ambas manos al impactar. Inmediatamente, desapareció, solo para materializarse unos centímetros más adelante, pero con la palma completamente extendida en la mandíbula de Shadow, haciendo que este se levantara unos cuantos metros en el aire

"¡Kst!" salió de la boca de Shadow, pero más fuerte sonó su dentadura, que chocó consigo misma al momento del golpe. Mephiles dio un gran salto, poniéndose a la altura de Shadow. Suavemente posicionó su palma en el estómago del erizo negro y de golpe, un aura negra estalló en la misma palma, haciendo volar a Shadow unos metros más adelante, aún en el aire.

"¡No eres nada para mí! ¡No mientras tenga la esmeralda a mano!" Se mofó Mephiles, al momento comenzó a hacer una carga al cuerpo de Shadow, ahora con su mano derecha en frente, la cual se transformó en una lanza de luz

"¡Grrrra!" gruñó Shadow, a la vez que se detuvo a sí mismo en el aire. Al ver la lanza de luz y al mismo Mephiles a unos centímetros de él, lo primero que hiso fue correrse a un costado, haciendo el erizo falso pasara a un lado de él. Luego, tomó la parte del brazo que estaba normal de Mephiles y Shadow se transformó a sí mismo en una bola. Comenzó a girar bruscamente en el aire, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Mephiles, para que la fricción de las vueltas no hiciera que se suelte. Tras unos segundos y al haber agarrado la velocidad suficiente, soltó a Mephiles, lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo, antes de impactar, su columna se insertó en una de las piernas que Rouge extendidas.

"¡Hiiya!" Rouge procedió entonces a clavar a Mephiles directo al suelo, para después dar un salto y alejarse de ahí "¡tú turno, Shadow!"

"…" Shadow, mientras caía al piso, se concentró y cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que casqueó los dedos. Con eso, una pequeña explosión color morado se detonó encima de Mephiles, luego Shadow procedió a tele transportarse a un costado de Rouge, reagrupándose como tantas veces durante la pelea

"…" Mephiles entonces, sin mover un dedo, se tele transportó del pequeño cráter que el golpe de Rouge había dejado y se posicionó unos 8 metros frente a Shadow y a Rouge "ya me cansé… hora de acabar con esto" Mephiles, luego de sobarse las áreas afectadas, extendió sus manos y cerca de 10 lanzas de luz se materializaron. Con la energía de sus palmas, las lanzó directo a sus oponentes

"¡no dejes que te toquen!" ordenó Shadow. Él y Rouge esquivaron como pudieron cada una de las lanzas incandescentes, trataron de avanzar mientras lo hacían, Rouge volando y Shadow patinando

"¡No sobrevivirán!" dijo Mephiles molesto, ahora acercándose él a los dos. Al estar cerca de ambos, los detuvo con un lazo al cuello a cada uno, haciéndolos caer al suelo "¡digan adiós!" ambas manos se convirtieron en lanzas de luz, apuntó directo al pecho de cada uno y bajó sin vacilar ni un segundo.

"¡Ah…!" Fue todo lo que Rouge alcanzó a decir, antes de sentir la mano de Shadow agarrando la suya, al instante se tele transportaron, haciendo que Mephiles clavara ambas lanzas en la tierra

"¡AHORA O NUNCA ROUGE!" Gritó Shadow al ver que Mephiles estancó sus dos lanzas al suelo, quedando atrapado por unos instantes, Shadow sabía que no se podría tele transportar sin total control de su cuerpo, así que tomó la oportunidad y, aún con Rouge tomada de la mano, corrió hacia él.

"¡yo a la nuca!" Dijo Rouge, con eso, Shadow se volvió bola y con un Spin Dash estancó su cuerpo en el estómago de Mephiles. Rouge, por su parte, pateó con todas sus fuerzas la nuca de Mephiles. Ambas presiones en el cuerpo del erizo falso hicieron que, de su frente, saliera expulsada la esmeralda amarilla, la cual cayó unos metros al frente "¡Ve!" dijo Rouge

"…" sin decir nada, Shadow se tele transportó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la esmeralda y la recogió, inmediatamente sintió el poder volver a sus venas. El control del Chaos como fuerza es limitado cuando no posee una Esmeralda, pero con una a mano, es capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, y Mephiles lo tenía más que claro

"¡No…!" Dijo Mephiles, la rabia hiso que sacara sus ahora normales manos y agarrara a Rouge, que aún hacía presión con su pierna en la nuca. La tomó de la muñeca y maniobró para rodear su cuello con su antebrazo, comenzando a ahorcarla "¡Ni un paso más Shadow, si lo haces, le romperé el cuello!" gritó Mephiles

"¡Gha…! ¡Shadow…!" dijo Rouge como pudo y entre arcadas

"¡Demonios…!" Shadow iba a caminar, pero al ver la imagen de Rouge atrapada, se detuvo

"muy bien… ¡ahora, dame la esmeralda!" dijo Mephiles, extendiendo su mano libre

"¡Sha…! ¡Shadow! ¡No…!" Trató de modular la murciélago que se estaba lentamente quedando sin aire

"…" Shadow miró fijamente a su oponente, luego sonrió "¡Chaos Control!" Shadow levantó la esmeralda y detuvo el tiempo y el espacio inmediatamente. Nada se movía, todo estaba completamente estático, más de un insecto se congeló. Shadow, manteniendo su sonrisa caminó hacia donde estaban Mephiles y Rouge.

"Es bueno tener todo el poder a mano" dijo el erizo negro. Cuando ya estaba al lado de ambos, extendió su mano para quitar a Rouge y acabar definitivamente la pelea. Quitó lentamente el brazo de Mephiles del cuello de Rouge y cuando iba a quitar a Rouge de ahí para dejarla a su lado…

"¡SORPRESA!" Salió del cuerpo de Mephiles, para sorpresa de Shadow, el cual quedó inmóvil por el susto que le había dado. El rostro de Mephiles y sus verdes pupilas con contorno rojo fue lo primero que alcanzó a ver Shadow antes de reaccionar.

"¡Qué…!" fue todo lo que Shadow alcanzó a decir. Al instante, Mephiles afiló sus garras, tomando estas un brillo parecido al de su lanza y sin dudarlo atacó directo al rostro de Shadow.

El espacio y tiempo volvieron a la normalidad, todos los insectos volaron como si nada, los pájaros también y el viento volvió a soplar. Solo tres cosas estaban diferentes, Rouge, Mephiles y Shadow.

La primera, al no tener el brazo de Mephiles en su cuello, comenzó a caer al suelo.

El segundo reía, con sus garras volviendo a la normalidad y retrocediendo un poco para no salpicarse con el líquido rojo que se derramó en frente suyo

Y el tercero, Shadow, botó la esmeralda e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar

"¡GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH …!" era lo que salía de sus labios, inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos con las manos

"¡Ah!" Rouge cayó al suelo apoyándose con las manos, sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego la levantó, solo para ver una imagen que la dejó sin aliento "¡Sha…! ¡Sha…!" Rouge se puso de pie y fue corriendo donde Shadow "¡SHADOW!" dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a él, se cubrió la boca al ver que al erizo negro le corría la sangre de los ojos. Shadow los cubría como podía con sus manos.

"he he he he…" comenzó Mephiles "¡A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ¡Sí, sufran! ¡SUFRAN!" rió maniáticamente, luego y en un instante, tomó la esmeralda y observó como Shadow se retorcía del dolor "¡les dije, hoy derramaría más que un simple set de maquillaje!" se mofó

"¡Ghaaa…!" gemía Shadow, se intentó sentar y lo logró apoyándose con una de sus manos en el césped, el cual se tiñó de rojo por la sangre que tenía la mano tras hacer contacto con los ojos, la otra la mantuvo en estos, comenzó a tomar aire desesperadamente

"¡…!" Rouge no lo podía creer, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar la mano libre de Shadow con su mano izquierda y darle apoyo para que no callera con la otra, Rouge no lo notó, pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas

"He…" rió Mephiles, luego se acarició la nuca, tratando de alivianar el dolor e la patada de Rouge "creo que será suficiente por hoy, así lo tendré ocupado por un buen rato…" Mephiles se dio media vuelta, con esmeralda en mano y dio una última mirada al erizo negro y a Rouge "no te mueras Shadow… porque aún no he acabado contigo" dijo "Ahora que Shadow está en estas condiciones, le toca al joven de boca ruidosa… esto será aún mejor" concluyó, para luego levantar la esmeralda "Chaos Control" Mephiles se desvaneció por completo, dejando tras suyo una nube color morado, la cual se perdió con el viento

"¡Me-Me…!" trató Shadow de modular "¡MEPHILEEEES!" gritó finalmente, no vio, pero sintió que Mephiles se había marchado del lugar, supo entonces que significaba, Shadow había perdido

"¡Tranquilo Shadow por favor!" insistía Rouge "¡vas a estar bien…!" dijo apretando aún más su mano "¡va-vamos, hay que llevarte a casa de Tails, vi un kit de primeros auxilios en su casa! ¡se-seguro nos será u-útil!" moduló la murciélago

"La… la" Shadow se interrumpió a sí mismo con fuertes respiros, la sangre aún brotaba entre sus dedos "Esmeralda…"

"¡Eso ya no importa Shadow! ¡Por favor hazme caso! ¡Hay que llevarte ahora hacia allá!" volvió a insistir Rouge "¡Te prometo que después seguiremos buscando con los demás! ¡Pero por favor déjame llevarte!"

"Ah… Rouge…" Shadow intentó ponerse de pie, Rouge lo detuvo inmediatamente. Esto confirmo las dudas de Shadow, Rouge era capaz de abandonar a la joya más valiosa por la seguridad de él, lo que hiso que finalmente cediera ante las plegarias de Rouge

"¡no te muevas, yo te llevaré!" Dijo la murciélago

"no… no puedo…" intentó decir Shadow

"ya no hables Shadow, pero por favor, mantente despierto ¡estate consciente!" dijo Rouge limpiándose las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus bellos ojos con su mano, luego lo levantó, poniendo una de sus manos en sus piernas y la otra en la parte superior del cuerpo "¡nos vamos de aquí!" Rouge entonces estiró sus alas y se elevó instantáneamente, sin retraso alguno, comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Tails

"Ah…" Shadow trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero le costaba demasiado, por una única razón. No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el rojo de su propia sangre y cuando intentaba abrir los ojos, un ardor infernal lo atacaba. Lo único que hacía era respirar desesperadamente para que el oxígeno no abandonara su cuerpo junto con su sangre. El rostro demoníaco de Mephiles no solo fue lo primero que vio tras el Chaos Control, también fue lo último que vería en ese día y en el peor de los casos, en su vida.

Ahí quedó vacía Emerald Hill, pero sin duda, los rastros de la aparición de Mephiles y sus secuelas quedarán aquí por un largo, largo tiempo.

Por su parte, Mephiles, con esmeralda en mano, se dirigía a Botanic Base para hacer frente a su segundo objetivo

"…" El erizo de cristal avanzaba sin complicaciones "¿hm?" pero se detuvo al ver un grupo a unos cuantos metros más adelante "Los Chaotix…" se dijo y los visualizó nuevamente, en efecto, los dos reptiles y la abeja eran los que se encontraban volando camino al laboratorio de Tails.

"llevan…" Mephiles vio que su esmeralda comenzó a brillar "una esmeralda… y van a la casa de Tails…" Mephiles vio y notó que Espio era el que tenía la gema en sus manos "y si no me equivoco… Espio… el Camaleón, es amigo de Silver…" dijo

Luego rió.

"La esmeralda… la robaré de ellos… y lastimaré a un amigo de Silver… Tres pájaros de un tiro… hoy es mi día de suerte" dijo, sus ojos brillaron tras esto.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Al parecer algunas cosas fueron de mal en peor, ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Shadow perdió la vista! esto es malo... muy malo<p>

Debo admitir que este hecho estaba en mi mente desde que comencé con todo esto, estoy orgulloso de haberlo estructurado con el contexto de la historia de la manera que lo hice, también lo de Big, por si alguien pregunta

¡Como sea, en el siguiente Capítulo, le tocará a Silver y a su compañera Blaze entrar en acción!

Amigos, lectores, de manera más honesta, quiero que me digan que opinan de los sucesos que ocurrieron en este capítulo, como dije en el anterior, son parte de los momentos claves que transcurrirán a lo largo de la historia, pero como también dije, no se confundan, clave no significa final... en lo absoluto.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado

Me despido con un: ¡Sayonara!


	20. Las cartas Adecuadas

¡Aloha! ¿Me creeran que la única razón por la cual no subí este capítulo era por que no sabía con qué rellenar entre el primer suceso y el último? qué tontera ¿no? pero bueno, ¡el capítulo 19 está ya arriba!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: "Las cartas Adecuadas"<p>

Las brillantes pupilas color esmeralda de Mephiles levantaron un aire púrpura a su alrededor, mantuvo la distancia entre él y los Chaotix, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar

"estamos cerca de la casa de Tails… y si no me equivoco, mi último clon fue derrotado por Sonic, hiriendo a Big en el proceso…" se dijo "mm… si mis cálculos son correctos, Sonic debe haber llevado a Big a la casa para que le apliquen los primeros auxilios… así que están ocupados… ahora… si hiero a Espio… será un provocador perfecto… y con esta Esmeralda, más la que le quitaré a Silver y a Blaze… serán 3 a mi favor, Sonic tiene en su poder 2… Eggman tiene la verde y Knuckles con Shade se hicieron con la última…" siguió avanzando a distancia de los Chaotix "bien… me haré con eso por ahora, luego veré como irán las cosas… para después" viendo que ya estaban cerca de la casa de Tails, Mephiles se tele transportó de un segundo a otro en frente de Espio

"¡…!" fue todo lo que Espio logró decir, nada, solo una expresión de pavor al ver el rostro del clon que había derrotado nuevamente y de la nada, pero esta vez, no era un clon, era el verdadero, lo cual paralizó aún más la garganta de Espio.

"planear…" dijo el erizo de crital, mientras flectaba su brazo y empuñaba la mano, la cual impactó con fuerza sobre humana en el abdomen de Espio

"¡GHAA…!" dijo Espio, ahí recién, Vector y Charmy notaron que estaba ocurriendo. Espio, debido al golpe, se soltó del pié de Vector y comenzó a caer

"mi siguiente movimiento…" concretó Mephiles, el cual, al ver caer a Espio, se tele transportó justo bajo de Espio para recibirlo con su palma en la columna. El impacto causó que la esmeralda cayera. Mephiles entonces, viendo que Vector y Charmy bajaban para ayudar, maniobró para tomar a Espio del cuello y amenazar con la mirada al cocodrilo y a la abeja, los cuales se detuvieron.

"Tú…" moduló Espio a arcadas

"descuida… no te mataré, tú serás mi señuelo para el joven Silver" dijo Mephiles, el cual, con gran sencillez, bajó al césped que había y azotó brutalmente al camaleón contra el suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter en el piso. Luego, una esfera negra se formó en su palma, la cual, sin demoras, posicionó sobre Espio e hiso estallar en el pecho de este, causando que el cráter se agrandara aún más

"¡NO!" gritó Vector, quien junto con Charmy, habían pisado tierra firme, pero solo se quedaron quietos al ver el brutal pero a la vez instantáneo ataque por parte del erizo de cristal, tal fue la impresión que ambos Chaotix pensaron que era el final para el camaleón

"Descuida…" resonó cerca de él, luego la figura de Mephiles se materializó un metro en frente del cocodrilo "no está muerto, y no lo estará, no mientras lo lleven a casa de Tails a que lo curen…" Mephiles entonces mostró la Esmeralda púrpura, la misma que Espio guardaba camino al laboratorio "solo los retrasé un poco… iban para allá de todas formas…"

"¡Grrr…!" gruñó Vector furioso, con las venas mostrándose en su cabeza y las pupilas disminuidas debido a la ira, mostrando un lado más salvaje de él"¡¿quién **demonios** eres tú?!" gritó

"llámame Mephiles" dijo el erizo de cristal, dándose la vuelta "Mephiles The Dark" para luego desaparecer, dejando atrás un rápido pero grabe hecho, que afectará a todos.

"¡Espio!" fue Charmy rápidamente a ver a su amigo, el cual respiraba con dificultad

"…" Vector se calmó, empuñando su palma, haciéndola sonar un poco, para luego ir, bajar el gran cráter y tomar a Espio con sus brazos "vamos, la casa no queda muy lejos, allá curarán a Espio" dijo Vector para calmar a la abeja

"Ve-Vector… lo… lo siento…" modulo Espio como pudo

"no te preocupes amigo, ahora lo más importante es tu salud, te llevaremos donde Tails y te recuperarás" dijo Vector mientras comenzaba a correr, Charmy solo atinó a seguirle

"…" Espio solo cerró los ojos. _Silver…_ Perdiendo la consciencia por el ataque.

_Mephiles… esto no se queda así…_ pensó Vector, aumentando un poco la velocidad, Charmy tras él

"Bueno…" Mephiles apareció en un espacio vacío de cielo "eso fue fácil, ya van dos, con este último los Chaotix dejarán de funcionar. Ahora…" Mephiles guardó la esmeralda violeta insertándola en su cuerpo, junto a la amarilla "Silver the Hedgehog…" Los ojos brillaron con más intensidad que la vez anterior "¡VOY POR TI!" gritó, a la vez que se dio un enorme impulso de aire, volando en dirección a Botanic Base.

Por otra parte, en su laboratorio, Eggman no se encontraba en la pantalla, había ido al baño, o eso es lo que le había dicho a Metal Sonic en lo que Tails abría la puerta hace unos momentos. Tras terminar de ocupar el sanitario, el doctor no fue al laboratorio, sino, a una planta superior, vía ascensor.

"…" esperó pacientemente a que el contador de pisos, con su símbolo clásico de adorno, llegara a la planta 3, el ascensor hiso un sonido al llegar a su destino. Eggman dio unos pasos y se halló a sí mismo en una habitación oscura, pero se distinguían con facilidad varias mesas de trabajo, ya que aún eran cerca de las doce del día. Eggman avanzó unos pasos con un interruptor encendió la luz, sonrió un poco al ver lo que había en cada mesa.

"He he… sabía que tarde o temprano me serían útiles…" Eggman presionó un botón que tenía a mano y una cantidad de 9 camillas de acero se levantaron, mostrando nueve figuras, una en cada una "Cada una me falló en su momento, pero nunca está demás tener un respaldo" sonrió nuevamente el doctor.

Y con mucha razón, las nueve figuras eran inconfundibles para el Doctor, el cual pasó al lado de cada una mientras las nombraba

"Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Mecha Knuckles, Rocket Metal, Tails Doll y tres Shadow Androids, son todas mis aspiraciones metálicas que he logrado crear con el paso del tiempo, claro, Sonic y sus amigos las han derrotado, pero una a una, con este Mephiles en el camino, solo debo esperar el momento adecuado para activarlas… y entonces… estaré un paso más cerca de construir… el Eggman Empire… ¡Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" comenzó a reír el Doctor, luego sacó la esmeralda verde de sus bolsillos

"Con esta Esmeralda, será pan comido" las gafas azules del doctor brillaron con el verde de la gema "Aún no debo actuar, la situación es seria, si no juego bien mis cartas, Mephiles me matará, así que tendré una oportunidad nada más" dijo Eggman mientras miraba a sus máquinas "pero esta vez… "sonrió otra vez, luego colocó la Esmeralda en una máquina que iba conectada a las 9 camillas, para potenciar a cada una de las figuras con la energía del Chaos.

"no fallaré" jugó con sus dedos mientras observaba el traspaso de energía. Tras unos minutos, retiró la Esmeralda y se devolvió al ascensor, sin notar que, entre las 9 figuras, Mecha Sonic parpadeó un poco.

De vuelta en Botanic Base, Silver y Blaze habían subido ya al último piso, no se habían hablado desde el incidente anterior, fuera de advertencias con el terreno y guiansas mutuas. Ambos estaban cabizbajos y algo tristes, Blaze por su parte, trataba de enojarse, por raro que parezca, pero prefería enfadarse a estar triste, en especial, estar triste por Silver, o la situación entre ambos para ser más específico. Silver por su parte, levantaba restos de árboles y demases, solo quería encontrar la Esmeralda e irse del lugar de una vez por todas.

"…" una que otra vez compartían miradas, miradas que cortaban inmediatamente al ver que el otro miraba también, pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que finalmente, Blaze fue la que dio con la gema, estaba incrustada en un ladrillo de la torre, la gata se arrodillo y la sacó inmediatamente

"¡La encontré!" dijo inconscientemente al encontrar la Esmeralda, Silver se giró y en efecto vio a Blaze con la gema en la mano

"¡Gracias al cielo! ¡nos podemos ir de aquí!" dijo con alegría el erizo plateado, Blaze se limitó a sonreír

"…" la gata se puso de pie, Silver se había acercado a ella para estar cerca de la gema y con esto, ambos quedaron frente a frente, a un metro más o menos de distancia.

"…" Silver miró al suelo, con los ojos entre cerrados, pero sonriendo un poco

"…" Blaze hiso igual, pero mirando hacia la derecha

"lo mejor sería ir inmediatamente donde Tails a dejar la esmeralda" Dijo Silver sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Blaze trató de no sonreír y se limitó a responder mirándolo nada más

"sí…" fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Luego un incómodo silencio los invadió. Después de unos segundos, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Escucha…" dijeron con perfecta sincronía, lo cual hiso que se callaran y se miraran unos segundos. Un nuevo silencio los invadió, Silver lo rompió velozmente eso sí.

"Sobre lo de hace un momento…" comenzó el erizo de plata, para ser interrumpido por la gata

"Quería decirte que…" ambos trataban de hablar interrumpiéndose constantemente, lo cual causó que Blaze se comenzara a sonrojar, Silver intentó no mirar a la gata a los ojos, pero le fue imposible y terminó sonrojándose igual.

"Perdóname…" Dijo finalmente Silver

"Me disculpo por lo anterior…" concretó Blaze. Ambos asimilaron después que el otro se había disculpado casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron otros segundos. Blaze entonces extendió la Esmeralda a Silver.

"¿…?" esto confundió un poco al erizo

"tenla tú… se puede caer en mis manos" dijo Blaze avergonzándose un poco

"…" Silver se limitó a sonreír, tenía sentido, con la telequinesis era muy difícil que se le callera la Esmeralda, más difícil que a Blaze se le callera mientras corría, por lo menos. "entonces… nos vamos" dijo Silver

"Seguiré tus pasos" dijo la gata cruzando los brazos para aparentar frialdad pero al mismo tiempo esconder su vergüenza.

"De acuerdo…" El erizo, insatisfecho con su conversación leve con la gata, se dio la vuelta, listo para flotar y llevarse a Blaze y a la Esmeralda a tierra firme para luego comenzar a moverse, se ahorraría los escalones con la telequinesis, Blaze solo cerraría los ojos para evitar ver el fondo y perder el control nuevamente

"…" Blaze esperó a que Silver la tomase con sus poderes y pudiesen partir de una vez.

Pero al levantar Silver sus púas y brazos y Blaze la cabeza, todo se detuvo de un momento a otro, el viento dejó de soplar, las nubes quedaron completamente estáticas y ambos, Silver y Blaze, incluso habían dejado de respirar.

"…Control" se escuchó en el inmóvil ambiente, para luego, aparecer la figura de Mephiles muy cerca de ambos. El erizo de cristal había detenido el tiempo con una de las esmeraldas que llevaba a mano, nada se movía, excepto él. "Bien… ahora…" Mephiles se acercó a Blaze y con un toque de él en la cabeza de ella, hiso que la gata formara parte del Chaos Control

"¡…!" Blaze atinó a parpadear un poco y mirar a todos lados "¿qué dem…?" vio que estaba todo completamente congelado, incluido Silver, al principio pensó que se trataba de los poderes del erizo plateado, pero luego notó que él no se movía tampoco. Tras eso, miró hacia atrás y muy cerca de ella vio la cara de Mephiles, espantándola, pero haciéndola atacar por lo mismo, un golpe con las manos fue todo lo que atinó a hacer, el cual Mephiles esquivó con facilidad tele transportándose unos pasos más atrás.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Blaze tratando de calmarse

"Blaze The Cat, princesa de la dimensión Sol, guardiana de las Sol Emeralds… un placer volver a verte… mi nombre…" Mephiles se inclinó en señal de respeto, en el fondo, burlándose de la posición real de Blaze en su dimensión "Dark, Mephiles, The Dark"

"¿Te he visto en algún lado…?" preguntó Blaze más confundida que sorprendida

"No en esta línea de tiempo" dijo Mephiles volviéndose a erguir "pero con estas dos, será pan comido mostrarte…" Mephiles entonces, de su interior, sacó ambas Chaos Emeralds que había conseguido, la Amarilla y la Violeta "todo"

"¡…!" Blaze notó enseguida las intenciones del ente que se encontraba frente suyo. _Las Esmeraldas… eso significa que los otros…"_

"No todos" interrumpió Mephiles, sorprendiendo a Blaze aún más "hasta ahora, solo dos de sus grupitos fallaron, Los Chaotix y Shadow The Hedgehog con Rouge The Bat, Sonic se hiso con la suya y el Team Rose también, pero a un alto precio" comentó Mephiles dando un par de pasos

"no digas más" agregó Blaze, preparándose para invocar sus llamas en ambas manos "No sé qué has hecho, pero si has lastimado a mis amigos…" Blaze entonces abrió sus palmas separando sus dedos para tener el fuego a mano, pero este no apareció "¿…?" Blaze miró sus manos confundida, luego lo intentó un par de veces más, para llegar al mismo resultado "¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Mi fuego…?"

"es inútil" comenzó nuevamente Mephiles, haciendo a Blaze mirar sus ojos otra vez "El fuego es aire caliente, con el tiempo y el espacio completamente detenidos…" Esto último hiso a Blaze comprender la situación "…La temperatura no existe aquí, en otras palabras, tú Phyroquinesis no existe aquí" concretó el erizo de Cristal

"…" Blaze se halló indefensa, claro, podía defenderse en un mano a mano, pero no contra aquel que, según sus palabras, había derrotado a Shadow, Rouge y los Chaotix. La gata se limitó a entablar conversación "¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó bajando los brazos

"¿yo? A ti no es realmente a quién quiero…" El erizo de cristal comenzó a caminar hacia el estático Silver "este enano…" Mephiles sacó entonces su lanza de luz y la colocó en la garganta de Silver haciendo que Blaze temblara

"¡NO!" gritó levantando su mano.

"Shhh…" calló Mephiles a Blaze con la mirada "sí, este enano y Shadow arruinaron mis planes… y prácticamente me borraron de la faz del tiempo"

"eres…" con esas palabras, Blaze recordó las conversaciones en el laboratorio de Tails, en donde Shadow y Silver eran los más nombrados "¿El Time Eater?"

"solo un sufijo que me dio Eggman, pero si eso te hace sentir cómoda, sí, ese soy yo… el génesis de su búsqueda" dijo Mephiles estático

"¿Por qué Silver…?"

"es una historia muy larga… pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… literalmente" comentó Mephiles, escondiendo su lanza de luz, haciendo que Blaze soltara un respiro de tranquilidad involuntariamente "pero… dije que venía por Silver, aunque eso puede esperar un poco… Tú, Blaze" Mephiles apuntó con el dedo a la gata color lavanda

"…" Blaze devolvió el gesto con una mirada desafiante

"hay muchas cosas que debes saber… antes de yo acabar con este mundo, y con Silver y Shadow, quiero que todos sepan la razón… partiendo por ti, siéntete privilegiada, serás la primera en saber… de tu pasado" esto confundió a más no poder a la gata real

"¿Mi pasado?" dijo, levantando una ceja "Mi pasado es en la dimensión Sol…"

"Hablo del pasado antes del pasado" agregó Mephiles

"no comprendo…" dijo Blaze manteniendo su mirada desafiante

"es natural, por eso estoy aquí" Mephiles se cruzó de brazos, esperando si Blaze accedía por las buenas o por las malas escuchar lo que el erizo de cristal tenía que decir

"…" La gata no dijo nada

"Tomaré eso como un sí" El erizo bajo sus brazos "entonces…" Mephiles chasqueó sus dedos e hiso aparecer una burbuja púrpura que cubrió a Blaze, a él, y a Silver, luego, esta se levantó "Chaos…" ambas esmeraldas en el cuerpo de Mephiles, y la que Silver sostenía, brillaron "¡VORTEX!" Mephiles hiso desaparecer la burbuja del lugar, llevándose a Blaze, Silver, y las esmeraldas consigo.

Inmediatamente, en lo que parecía ser un agujero de gusano, lejos de cualquier otra realidad, apareció dicha burbuja, con todo lo mencionado anteriormente en su interior, Blaze había perdido el equilibrio con lo anterior, haciendo que se arrodillase con las manos apoyadas en la base de la burbuja, Silver estaba aún en la misma posición, con los brazos extendidos y las púas erguidas, Mephiles flotaba en medio de la burbuja, con las esmeraldas, ahora tres, en su poder.

"Bienvenida, al Vórtex dimensional, accesible solo con el poder de las Esmeraldas y la energía del legendario Solaris" Blaze trató de ponerse de pie, pero la burbuja comenzó a moverse, haciéndola caer nuevamente, esta vez sentada

"¿qué es este lugar?" preguntó Blaze asombrada, viendo a todos lados, como la burbuja era transparente, el vórtice se veía claramente, y en él, millones de imágenes separadas en cuadros se veían, Blaze alanzó a divisar, entre todas, hechos que han marcado la historia del planeta donde ellos viven, desde elementos recientes como las guerras mundiales, hasta el principio de los tiempos cuando el hombre y los animales no salían del mar.

"Considéralo el punto de encuentro entre el presente, el pasado y el futuro" comentó Mephiles, moviendo con su poder la burbuja que los transportaba por el lugar

"¿qué quieres que vea?" preguntó Blaze poniéndose de pie, aún mirando las diversas imágenes que había en el lugar

"Quiero que veas… cómo es que terminaste siendo la guardiana de las Sol Emeralds... y por qué" Dijo Mephiles

"qué tontería… soy la guardiana porque mis padres son los reyes de la dimensión… me lo encargaron apenas dominé mi Phyroquinesis" comentó Blaze segura de sí misma

"¿No has sentido algo… familiar?" dijo Mephiles, haciendo que Blaze lo observara unos segundos, para luego girar su mirada al estático Silver, con eso, algo la hiso sentir rara "más específico… ¿cerca de Silver?" agregó el erizo cristalino

"…" Blaze sudó un poco al oír el nombre de Silver, este erizo de cristal que estaba al frente suyo sabe algo y Blaze quería saber de ello "qué sabes de eso…" preguntó

"Más de lo que tu insignificante mente podría pensar en llegar a imaginar…" con esas palabras, Mephiles movió sus brazos en determinadas posiciones, haciendo que la burbuja se centrara en una imagen en exclusivo, la cual estaba en blanco total.

"…" Blaze comprendió que debía mirar la imagen.

En ella, apareció un mar de lava dentro de un cráter, alrededor, parecía haber edificios y calles completamente destruidas, quemadas o simplemente arruinadas, dentro de la lava parecía haber un agujero negro, algo se había hundido ahí. Lo siguiente sorprendió a Blaze más que nada hasta ahora

"Al parecer" la gata escuchó su propia voz, luego vio su propia imagen, cruzada de brazos, hablándole a un Silver, tal cual el que ella tiene a su lado "Lo hemos detenido por ahora"

La gata no pudo evitar abrir su boca de la impresión, mostrando sus colmillos inconscientemente

"Pero…" luego escuchó y vio como el Silver de la pantalla era el que hablaba "solo emergerá de sus cenizas otra vez" El mismo Silver golpeó un pedazo de concreto que se encontraba cerca "¡¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?! ¡Nunca se acabará!" sonaba molesto, Blaze veía atentamente

"Ya cálmate Silver" dijo la Blaze en la pantalla, el Silver de ahí mismo cerró los ojos y luego volvió a hablar

"Entonces dime qué debemos hacer ¿Cómo podemos destruir por completo a Iblis?" La Blaze de la pantalla se limitó a bajar la cabeza y girar, al no tener respuesta alguna. Con eso, la pantalla se apagó

"¡Espera!" dijo Blaze inconscientemente al ver que las imágenes desaparecían

"Suficiente…" Mephiles sabía lo que venía, así que paró la imagen

"¿Qué era eso…? ¿era el futuro…?" preguntó Blaze algo asustada

"el pasado" dijo Mephiles cruzándose de brazos

"…" Blaze no hallaba explicación lógica para la situación, así que esperó a que Mephiles hablara nuevamente

"La respuesta a todas tus dudas serán resueltas… y es que no es muy complicado…"

"¡habla ya!" dijo Blaze algo enojada

"Tú naciste en esta Dimensión, Blaze The Cat"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Esta escena en particular llevará a un evento importantísimo en la historia, que he tenido escrito hace más o menos un año<p>

Pero bueno, prometo traer lo siguiente en menos tiempo

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	21. Tiempo antes del tiempo

¡Aloha! Santa vaca con alas, nunca había escrito un capítulo de esta historia con tanta inspiración, espero de verdad que les guste el 20avo capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene Límites" tanto como a mí

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20: "Tiempo antes del tiempo"<p>

"¿Q-Qué demonios dices…?" moduló Blaze al oír las palabras de Mephiles

"Lo que oíste… tu vida… tu historia en la dimensión Sol, son solo un parche de los eventos de tu realidad pasada" dijo Mephiles descendiendo, para ponerse de pie dentro de la burbuja

"¿R-Realdad…? ¿P-Pasada…?" decía la gata, tratando de ignorar los hechos que Mephiles trataba de inculcarle, pero le era imposible ciertamente, por una simple razón, ella quería saber de qué hablaba.

"Permíteme contarte… pero antes, volvamos a la torre… Chaos…" Las esmeraldas brillaron al igual que la vez anterior "¡VÓRTEX!" La burbuja se deshizo con todos dentro, para, tras unos míseros segundos para Blaze y Mephiles, aparecer en la punta de la torre, tal cual hace unos momentos.

"¡Ah…!" Al aparecer, Blaze volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, pero se estabilizó lo más rápido que pudo, vio a un lado y notó que Silver estaba igual, luego levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Mephiles descender a brazos cruzados, con las tres Esmeraldas flotando alrededor de él.

"Comencemos entonces…" dijo el erizo de cristal, con eso, se acercó a Blaze, la gata retrocedió unos pasos al ver que se acercaba, pero Mephiles se tele transportó justo en frente de ella y la tomó fuerte, pero no brutalmente, del cuello

"¡G…!" trató de modular Blaze a la vez que se intentaba liberar de Mephiles

"deja de moverte…" Mephiles levantó entonces su brazo libre y lo apuntó hacia Silver "o lo cortaré por la mitad" dijo

"…" Blaze entonces no tuvo otra opción más que ceder

"Bien…" dijo Mephiles al ver que la gata se había quedado quieta, con eso, bajó su brazo y con este mismo, materializó una Esmeralda completamente púrpura, pero era diferente a la violeta que todos conocían, emanaba un claro aire de maldad "ve esto mientras me escuchas…" agregó el erizo de cristal, Blaze solo tragó saliva.

(A partir de ahora, narrará Mephiles, las palabras se reflejan en la esmeralda como imágenes)

Para lo que yo sentí como hace unos años atrás, existía una entidad divina conocida como… Solaris, él era el Dios del Sol de la ciudad conocida como Soleanna. Además de ser el creador de las llamas, tenía el poder de controlar el tiempo… sí, un verdadero Dios. Pero se hallaba reducida en una pequeña y fosforescente llama blanca, la cual los habitantes de Soleanna llamaban… la llama de la esperanza. Esta pequeña llama que no ocupaba un tamaño igual a un pedestal del porte de una palma era capaz de controlar el tiempo a voluntad, sin restricción alguna. Esta descansaba en un cuarto bajo las construcciones del castillo de Soleanna, sin hacer daño a nadie, sin hacer nada… hasta que el Duque de Soleanna intervino.

"Con esta llama… lograré limpiar mis errores del pasado" se dijo cuando se acercó a tomar el pequeño pedestal que su familia había guardado durante generaciones, sin su propio conocimiento. Supo de la existencia de la llama leyendo y escuchando historias que citaban al Dios del tiempo… la curiosidad humana natural lo llevó a buscar hasta encontrar y sin siquiera medir o metidar nada… comenzó a experimentar con la llama.

"¡Un pulso electromagnético acaba de ser generado!" decía uno de los científicos mientras el tubo que contenía el poder de Solaris y el que contenía su mentalidad se sobrecargaban "¡Inyectando agente descomponedor!" Nada "¡No, el nivel no decae!" Los rayos y la energía comenzaba a salir de estos tubos era demasiada "¡La fundición es inevitable!" y también lo eran los grados de calor

"¡Mi señor!" continuó otro científico mientras jugaba con las computadoras "¡Es muy tarde, debemos cubrirnos!" Molesto, el duque golpeó la máquina

"¡¿Por qué, Solaris?! ¡¿Por qué rehúsas oír mi voz?!" En lo que el calor aumentaba, una niña se acercó al lugar… ¿Por qué? Ni idea… mal cuidado, si me preguntas a mí (es una indirecta, mala escritura de la historia del juego, lol.)

"¡Padre!" gritó la pequeña

"¡Elise!" En lo que el duque se daba vuelta para ver a su hija, el tubo contenedor explotó, llevándose consigo a la mayoría del equipo, menos al duque, que había cubierto a su hija con su cuerpo…

Tras esto, Solaris se dividió en dos… una parte que contenía todo su poder sobre el fuego y su naturaleza destructiva, llamada… Iblis. Y la otra, la energía que contenía su inteligencia, así como su capacidad para razonar y el control sobre el tiempo, era una energía de color negra… esa energía… era yo, Mephiles. Pero evitaré mi historia personal por ahora… me centraré más en la fuerza con hambre de poder conocida como Iblis.

Iblis era la representación del fuego mismo, era un monstruo que en su máximo poder tomaba formas a gusto. Pero, antes de morir el duque de Soleanna debido a las lesiones de la explosión, selló a Iblis en el cuerpo de su hija. Y con la ayuda de nadie menos que de Shadow The Hedgehog… y… Silver The Hedgehog… me selló a mí en un cetro que se mantendría así por 10 años. Pasó el tiempo y ambos, Iblis y yo, fuimos liberados por el paso del tiempo, Elise falleció debido a la vejez y el cetro no pudo contenerme… (Ahora mismo, se detalla el pasado del juego **antes** de que Silver y Blaze viajaran al pasado a matar a Sonic) y así fuimos liberados, Sonic, Tails y el resto ya habían fallecido por temas de edad, Shadow más adelante sería sellado por la humanidad que estaba aterrada de sus poderes, otra historia larga, pero no influyente en lo que te cuento ahora. Por otra parte… tú, Blaze, y Silver, no habían nacido aún, el Silver que mencioné antes era un viajero del tiempo que se encontró con Shadow en el que llamamos presente y ambos viajaron al pasado encontrándose con lo mencionado anteriormente.

Pero volviendo a Iblis, con nadie que lo detenga, destrozó prácticamente todo el mundo, hundiéndolo en un mar infinito de llamas, las cuales serían renombradas como… las llamas del desastre. Él solo buscaba poder, nada más, pero sin fuentes completas o suficientes, se limitó al núcleo del planeta, lo cual transformó al mundo en un volcán gigante adornado con edificios… el tiempo pasó y tú y Silver vieron la luz del mundo (Este es un Silver diferente al de la historia, por lo que su pasado es distinto). Fueron entrenados en los diferentes campos que lo que quedaba de vida en la tierra había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, tú en la Phyroquinesis y Silver en la Telequinesis. Al cumplir ambos los 14 años decidieron ir al centro de Iblis para librar lo que sería una guerra día a día.

Cada criatura, cada encarnación del monstruo era derrotada por ustedes, hasta esa imagen que viste en el Vórtex dimensional hace un rato. Después de eso… me aparecí frente a ustedes, ofreciéndoles mi ayuda para viajar al pasado y derrotar el problema de raíz

"Con mi ayuda pueden… ya que tengo el poder para viajar en el tiempo" dije…

"¡No lo creo!" decía Silver

"Para cambiar el pasado, deben eliminar al individuo que despertó a Iblis, el Gatillador de Iblis" Tú y Silver se miraron y el erizo habló

"Si elimino a ese sujeto ¿nuestro mundo se salvará?" asentí con mi cabeza

"el día del desastre, esto es lo que tengo" los llevé a un computador en las profundidades, donde estaba todo archivado "esto fue cuando Iblis fue liberado y sus llamas consumieron el planeta" los eventos se mostraron en pantalla, contigo de brazos cruzados viendo y Silver muy de cerca a la pantalla "y tienes a esta persona para culpar" tal cual lo hago contigo ahora, saqué mi esmeralda negra y les mostré la imagen de aquel que debían eliminar

"¡Lo veo!" dijo Silver "¿Ese erizo azul es el Gatillador de Iblis?" Les mostré a Sonic The Hedgehog.

Por supuesto que los estaba manipulando, Sonic no tenía nada que ver con esto, excepto por su relación de fraternidad con Elise, aquella que, si lloraba, soltaba las llamas en su estado base. Verás, en el tiempo de ustedes, Iblis ya era muy poderoso como para yo poder unirme a él, por lo que debía volver al pasado e invocar a la criatura en su estado más débil, para así combinarnos nuevamente y hacer a Solaris renacer. El problema, era que se encontraba dentro de esta mujer, mujer que con el tiempo, desarrolló una relación de fraternidad con Sonic The Hedgehog, y yo sabía que si eliminaba al erizo azul, ella lloraría con el corazón completamente destruido, único elemento necesario para liberar a Iblis, el llanto desconsolado y a corazón absolutamente roto. (sé que el juego dice solo llanto, pero vamos ¿quién no lloraría al ver que su padre ha muerto en un accidente de laboratorio? De nuevo, mala escritura ahí Sonic Team…)

Y así los envié al pasado, donde Silver descubrió la verdad de mis planes, de nuevo, con su viaje al pasado junto con Shadow, en eso descubrió como sellar al Iblis de su tiempo. Por lo que tú y él volvieron a su tiempo, mientras yo luchaba con Shadow. Después de una feroz batalla, derrotaron al Iblis y con este reducido a una llama, Silver, con dos Esmeraldas Chaos a mano, trató de sellar las llamas en su interior, ofreciéndose como carnada viva para sellarse a sí mismo y a las llamas en otra dimensión. Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no mostró compatibilidad alguna con las llamas. Ahí entraste tú

"No te preocupes" dijiste, al mismo tiempo que tomaste su hombro y le quitaste las esmeraldas "Mi alma ya es una con las llamas" tomaste las Esmeraldas "Yo seré aceptada" y sin problemas sellaste a Iblis en tu interior "A-Apresúrate… Usa tu Chaos Control, para detener el tiempo… ¡y sellarnos en otra dimensión!" Sin embargo, Silver no aceptó

"No… no puedo hacerte eso…" dijo Silver algo afligido

"¿Q-Que no habíamos hablado de esto antes…? ¡Acordamos salvar el mundo a cualquier costo…!" decías con las llamas tratando de escapar en tu interior. Silver entonces, levantó su mano e intentó un par de veces decir las palabras… pero no pudo

"¡No puedo!" se dijo, dejando caer sus brazos "¡No sabría qué hacer…! ¡sin ti…! ¡Luchaste junto a mí para salvar el mundo…!" triste, trataba de hablar "¡e-eres mi amiga…! ¿no…?" se acercó a ti, sonreíste

"Aún eres muy ingenuo…" Te diste la vuelta, aún con esa sonrisa en tu rostro "pero… eso… eso siempre me gustó de ti…" Sin dudar entonces, indujiste tú misma el Chaos Control, sellando tu existencia y la de Iblis en alguna dimensión. Tu imagen comenzó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que soltabas las esmeraldas, lo que quedaba de ti y que se dirigía al cielo buscando salida dimensional, extendió su brazo "¡Buena suerte Silver…!", con eso, desapareciste, haciendo que el sol saliera otra vez en el mundo de Silver, el cual, con lágrimas en los ojos, recogió las Esmeraldas. Aquí comienza tu odisea dimensional.

"…" Tu figura se mantuvo flotando en el límite espacio tiempo entre el pasado, el presente, el futuro, este mundo y el nexo multi-dimensional durante un tiempo, mismo lugar…

"¡WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Mismo lugar al que Solaris… o sea, Iblis y yo, fuimos enviados después de haber sido derrotados por Sonic, Shadow y Silver en el lugar conocido como el Fin del mundo. Entramos como Solaris, la pequeña llama, pero nos separamos tras unos segundos

"¡NO!" grité con rabia, miré y la llama de Iblis estaba casi extinta, no tenía poder y yo no era más que una nube gris, o sea, nos encontrábamos tal cual como habíamos sido liberados en el laboratorio de Soleanna en aquel accidente, por lo que juntarnos era imposible "Los maldigo… Sonic… Shadow… Silver…" dije, al mismo tiempo que vi tu cuerpo inconsciente en el mismo lugar que nos encontrábamos "Blaze… The Cat…"

"…" Tu figura parpadeaba con un brillo blanco, y hacía parecer que tus partículas se desvanecían átomo por átomo. Pero, antes de seguir observando, sentí, súbitamente, como el poder volvía a mí.

"¡…!" la nube negra que era yo, comenzó a brillar "¡AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" grité, y tras un gran resplandor, recuperé mi figura, o la que había tomado prestada de Shadow "¿Qué dem…?" no comprendía, hasta que, sorpresivamente, esta misma esmeralda en la que vez todo, se materializó en mis narices. Lo primero que alcancé a ver en ella fue…

"Elise…" la imagen de Sonic "Solo… sonríe" e inmediatamente, a la princesa de Soleanna soplando la flama de Solaris. Ahí comprendí, eliminando la llama, eliminó **todo **lo ocurrido, los sucesos, desde mi encuentro con ustedes, hasta mi derrota en el Fin del Mundo, todo había sido removido de la línea de tiempo… pero no de la existencia. La llama que Elise apagó, fue enviada directa al mismo lugar donde tú, Iblis y yo nos encontrábamos, y por alguna razón, combinó lo que le quedaba de poder conmigo. Miré al Iblis que me acompañaba, estaba prácticamente extinto

"…" entonces, me resigné, no podía combinarme con Iblis, ya no. Pero, entonces te recordé a ti, te observé y sentí inmediatamente el poder de Iblis dentro tuyo "¿mmm…?" me acerqué como pude a tu cuerpo y al tratar de introducir mi mano para sentir el poder, mi mano se quemó, tenía razón "Iblis…"

"…" tu cuerpo no mostraba señal de vida alguna, más que la energía que te rodeaba en consecuencia de tu unión con el monstruo, respirabas, pero parecía que tu vida salía y entraba con cada respiro

"¿Por qué estás aquí tú…?" tras un tiempo de meditación, basándome en tu estado y demases, concluí que te utilizaste de señuelo para arrastrar al Iblis de tu tiempo al olvido, es decir, donde nos encontrábamos. "…" entonces, medité lo que para mí sería una semana en este mundo, como no podía hacer nada, no a mí conocimiento, me puse a estudiar. Es vergonzoso, un semi-Dios del tiempo aprendiendo sobre el control de este mismo, pero en fin…

"Ya sé qué haré contigo…" tras un largo rato, decidí enviarte a ti, al Iblis que venía conmigo y al que llevabas dentro a otra dimensión ¿qué harías? Serías parte de la realeza… y cuidarías el poder de Iblis eternamente para mí… hasta que esté listo para intentar mis planes otra vez. Así que, con absolutamente **todo** mi poder… Reescribí tu historia, Blaze.

Todo era perfecto, tú y tus padres fueron simples piezas de ajedrez para mí, los posicioné como rey, reina y arfil… o mejor dicho, peón, peón… y peón. Solo necesitaba un tablero vacío y lo que ahora llamamos la Dimensión Sol, no es más que una simple mesa para sostener el rompecabezas, una dimensión vacía cuando la encontré, lo único que hice fue rellenarla con realeza y tesoros. Esto significa que, tus preciadas Sol Emeralds no son más que simples contenedores de energía… adivinaste (tú también, lector), dentro de las esmeraldas, se encuentra el Iblis que se fusionó conmigo. Dentro de ti se encuentra el Iblis que sellaste en el futuro de Silver. Por eso además, naciste con Phyroquinesis, en el futuro, solo habías aprendido a dominarla, al igual que Silver con la telequinesis. Y pensarás que estoy aquí para arrancarte todo ese poder y utilizarlo a mi favor… pero algo salió mal.

"Si Blaze será la que cuidará las Esmeraldas, no permitiré que el poder maligno esté presente" Tu madre no soportó que la energía negativa de las Esmeraldas estuviese cerca de ti, así que, con la ayuda de los científicos, místicos y todo aquel que estuviese a su alcance, consumió el poder maligno de las Esmeraldas, o mejor dicho… de Iblis. Lo mismo hiso contigo, eras muy pequeña, apenas podías caminar (historia reescrita amerita también nueva infancia), te colocó en un altar, rodeada de las Esmeraldas y con todas ellas, eliminó toda la energía oscura que permanecía en tu interior, o sea, eliminó por completo a Iblis… las llamas del desastre, ya no existían.

"¡MALDITA!" fue lo único que grité al enterarme del suceso, era ya muy tarde, 10 años tarde exactamente. Parecía que la única alternativa era arrebatarte las Esmeraldas de manera personal y con mi poder restablecer la energía de Iblis de una u otra forma y así renacer como Solaris otra vez… pero no tenía poder. Reescribir tu línea de tiempo y la de tus padres me consumió completamente, dormía años completos, encerrado en ese espacio nexal entre dimensiones y épocas. Entonces, se me ocurrió una nueva idea, si yo no podía ir y tratar de arrebatarte las Esmeraldas, alguien tendría que hacerlo por mí. Y quién más que aquel que estaba tan loco como para buscar a Solaris para utilizarlo como arma… quién más que Eggman.

Pero, copiar y pegar al Doctor de una dimensión a otra arriesgaba mi propia existencia, así que, viajé en forma de nube negra, no al día que Eggman nació, pero al día en que sus padres lo concibieron y comenzó a formarse dentro de algún útero. Gracias a la Esmeralda Negra que he llevado conmigo todo este tiempo, logré sacar la esencia del feto de Eggman. Cabe agregar además, que, **esta, mi influencia**, es la razón por la cual Eggman nació con un instinto malvado. Pero siguiendo, con la 'información' que tenía, me tomé otro viaje dimensional, descansé un par de años dentro del nexo dimensional nuevamente y, luego, con todo listo, fui a al día exacto en el que Eggman había sido fecundado, pero en la dimensión Sol, encontrar un útero fue sencillo, finalmente, fusioné este feto con la información que había sacado de Eggman 1 y tras un tiempo, nació aquel que hoy conocemos como… Eggman Nega.

Y déjame decirte que me di el lujo de hacer exactamente lo mismo con la época del futuro de la dimensión de Sonic, más específicamente, los días de Silver The Hedgehog ¿por qué? Pues simplemente porque tenía que marcar de alguna forma la época en la que se encontraba Silver, para así, volver a él… y asesinarlo. Y ¿qué mejor marca que un desquiciado que atormentaría la época de por vida? Eggman Nega… mis dos versiones, son la representación pura de mi maldad en forma humana, más la demencia que Eggman luego desarrollaría con los años, crearon lo que ustedes llamarían un monstruo. Pero, otro maldito problema surgió… y quién más podría ser.

"Gracias por derrotarlo" Saltaste, dejando a Sonic The Hedgehog atrás, sus malditas dimensiones se habían cruzado y por una simple razón, tú. Ambas dimensiones generaron un flujo debido a ti, tus poderes, tus esmeraldas y tú ser multi dimensional, ahora que lo pienso, Eggman Nega igual tiene que ver con esto, pero la mayor influencia vino de tu parte. Aquí fue cuando me agoté mentalmente y decidí entrar de una vez a la acción. Le di vida a un libro de historias arábigas de la tierra, un libro donde se encontraban 7 anillos denominados los Rings mundiales y con otro peón mío, Erazor Djinn, manipulé a Sonic para que los recolectara y tras una serie de sucesos, los tres Rings que representaban el odio, la tristeza y la rabia se fusionaron con Sonic, creando a Darkspine Sonic. Este erizo, Erazor Djinn y toda esa energía maligna, fueron mi puerta al mundo de Sonic, con poder y todo… lo que hice después… lo sabrás a su tiempo. Pero… por todo eso…

(Normal)

"Mi querida Blaze, tienes a un demente tras el poder de las Esmeraldas, por todo eso tienes la Phyroquinesis que te ha transformado en objeto de burla para los demás, por todo eso, en el fondo, detestas tus poderes, por todo eso amas a tu madre y aborreces el título de princesa y por todo eso… sientes lo que sientes hacia Silver The Hedgehog" Concluyó Mephiles acercando un poco a Blaze a él

"¡… … …!" La gata estaba completamente atónita, miraba la Esmeralda púrpura con atención, esperando que algo saliera y le dijera que era mentira, pero no. Mephiles soltó a Blaze del cuello, pero esta solo cayó de rodillas, con exactamente la misma mirada, parecía que su mente estaba en blanco, pero era absolutamente lo contrario. _Y-Y-Yo… ¿nací aquí? ¿y mis padres…? Mi madre… pero… ¿Silver…? ¿y yo…? ¿juntos contra…? Las llamas del… ¿desastre…? Sonic… pero qué pasa con mis maestros en la dimensión Sol… ¿qué fue de mí…? qué es de mí… No… no puede ser cierto… esto… pero… cuando estoy cerca de Silver… siento… y Eggman Nega…_

Súbitamente, un par de imágenes se vinieron a su mente

FLASHBACK

"_pues… el sujeto está…"_

_Ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo "demente, desquiciado, capaz de destruir el mundo y a sí mismo sin importarle nada y es el doble de malvado y cruel que el Eggman de aquí" todo lo dijeron con una coordinación 100% precisa_

"_wow… da miedo" dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza "te juro que Eggman Nega es de mi tiempo, he luchado con él por 10 años allá"_

"_te creo Silver, pero también debes creerme que he luchado con él por una cantidad igual a la tuya, en mi dimensión, protegiendo las Sol Emeralds… es muy extraño… "_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Extraño… Esto… es tan…_ Mientras Blaze trataba de pensar cuerdamente la situación, Mephiles guardó las tres esmeraldas y la negra en sus entrañas, para luego, chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que la débil Blaze se acercara flotando hacia él "¡¿…?!" la gata atinó nada más a dar un respiro de sorpresa

"Ahora…" Mephiles la tomó nuevamente del cuello, pero ahora la llevó directo a la orilla de la cima de la torre, haciendo que la gata quedara sujeta únicamente de la mano de Mephiles en su garganta, miró hacia abajo y comenzó inmediatamente a mostrar los mismos signos te pavor y desesperación "¿Qué tal si aprendes a volar…?" Blaze trató de quitarse las manos de Mephiles, sin resultado alguno

"¡N-N-NO!" gritaba mientras que sus pómulos se tornaban completamente morados por la falta de aire, la altura era cerca de dos veces mayor a la de la vez anterior, por lo que las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse en los amarillos ojos de Blaze

"¡Vamos, así superarás tu miedo!" se burló Mephiles "¿y qué tal si Silver ve esto?" Mephiles entonces, chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, con las tres esmeraldas a mano, era lo único que bastaba para hacer que el Chaos Control se deshiciera, todo volvió a moverse, el viento, las aves y Silver.

"…nos vamos" Dijo Silver inmediatamente

"¡S…S…!" intentó modular Blaze, pero las lágrimas, la falta de control y la mano de Mephiles en su garganta le imposibilitaron decir algo

"¿pero qué…?" Silver notó que la Esmeralda ya no estaba en su mano, miró para atrás y vio que Blaze tampoco estaba "¿Dónde…?" Confundido, buscó, miró a la derecha, nada, luego a la izquierda, y con eso, vio al erizo de cristal con Blaze colgando hacia el vacío, además, sintió inmediatamente la energía de las Esmeraldas dentro de este ser

"Silver The Hedgehog… estás más alto" Dijo Mephiles como si nada

"pero…" Silver vio las esmeraldas y sus púas se irguieron "qué…" vio la mano de este desconocido en el cuello de Blaze y todo el cuerpo del erizo plateado brilló instantáneamente "LE…" Silver vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Blaze y con eso, frunció el seño con muchísima rabia y sus ojos se volvieron completamente verdes "**¡HICISTEEE!**" gritó con odio al mismo tiempo que una onda verde hiso volar todo el pasto y todo lo que se encontraba ahí excepto Mephiles, las Esmeraldas y Blaze. Los ojos de Mephiles brillaron y las pupilas se achicaron

"**¡ATRÁPALA!**" Gritó también el erizo de cristal con lo que parecía ser felicidad, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Blaze al vacío

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Este sin dudas ha sido el capítulo más difícil de estructurar, pero, maldición que mentiría si dijera que no me entretuve escribiendo cada parte del relato de Mephiles<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	22. Confianza

¡Aloha! Meh... no tengo mucho que decir hoy... ¡SOLO QUE POR FIN SALÍ DE VACACIONES! espera... ¿hoy no se acaba el mundo...? oh bueno... la historia termina con... broma oh xD

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21: "Confianza"<p>

"**¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Gritó Blaze agudamente mientras caía mirando los veinte pisos de altura bajo suyo, con los ojos empapados prácticamente y los pómulos completamente morados

"¡GGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Silver, completamente verde, comenzó a cargar contra Mephiles, pero para su mala suerte, el erizo de cristal tenía todo planeado

"¡Muy tarde!" dijo Mephiles, a la vez que, justo antes de impactar Silver contra él, se desvaneciera por completo

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO?!" Gritó Silver con los ojos completamente verdes, después de haberse detenido al no tener objetivo. Furioso, buscó lado a lado a ver si encontraba señal de Mephiles. Nada "…" Silver entendió entonces que el erizo de cristal se había marchado, con lo que su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, luego, algo golpeó su mente "¡o no…!" Miró inmediatamente al vacío y sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó hacia abajo "¡BLAZE!" dijo mientras caía

"¡Gya…! ¡Ahhh…!" Al oír la voz de Silver, la gata miró hacia arriba mientras caía, vio como el erizo de plata se acercaba a ella "Ah…" pero, debido a ambas, la confusión y el miedo colosal que sentía en ese momento, se agotó psicológicamente, haciéndola colapsar en lo que veía a Silver acercarse, la imagen se borró lentamente "S… Silver…" finalmente, Blaze cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

"¡Grraa!" gruñó Silver, estando ya más cerca del cuerpo de Blaze. El erizo extendió su palma y mentalmente la detuvo y antes de pasar él de largo, comenzó a levitar "…" observándola, la acercó a él y la tomó en sus brazos, notó inmediatamente las enormes ojeras que las lágrimas le habían causado, además, estaba sudando a mares "Blaze…" a Silver se le cayó un poco la cara al ver el estado de la gata. ¿_Qué diablos pasó…? Fue solo un segundo… ¡ni eso! Y ese sujeto... rayos. _Pensó, al mismo tiempo que bajaba los pisos de la torre por fuera con la inconsciente Blaze en sus brazos, pasó el rato y llegó a la planta base de la torre

"Sientes rabia... ¿no?" Silver, al pisar, escuchó una escalofriante voz en el ambiente, miró a todos lados, buscando, pero sin resultado. Pero volteó rápidamente al ver una nube púrpura formándose unos metros a la distancia de él

"¡…!" Silver sintió inmediatamente la esencia asesina, lo cual lo hiso enojar nuevamente "¡MUÉSTRATE!" gritó, habría atacado nuevamente de no tener a Blaze en sus brazos

"Créeme, Silver The Hedgehog, tengo tantas ganas de matarte como tú a mí, pero tendrá que esperar un poco…" contestó Mephiles al terminar de formarse "será mejor que la lleves a su casa, para que descanse, no la ataqué, no físicamente al menos… por lo que calculo que en unas horas, a lo más un día, se pondrá de pie" dijo Mephiles cruzándose de brazos

"Grrr…" Silver apretaba los dientes con cada palabra, lo cual Mephiles notó

"En cuanto a ti…" el erizo de cristal apuntó con su garra a Silver "si quieres enfrentarte a mí y vengar lo que crees que le haya hecho a Blaze, te estaré esperando en la primera base de Eggman, Scrap Brain Zone… pero te lo advierto…" Mephiles desapareció, dejando atrás una simple nube negra. "Si llegas acompañado, iré directo donde Blaze se encuentre y la mataré instantáneamente" resonó en el ambiente "Te espero… Silver"

"Cuenta con ello…" dijo Silver tragándose la rabia, luego bajó la cabeza y vio a Blaze completamente inconsciente "debo apresurarme…" finalmente, el erizo se tiñó una vez más de verde fosforescente y de un disparo salió volando en dirección a casa de Blaze "Esto no se quedará así"

Lejos de ahí, pero de vuelta a la casa de Tails, estaban Sonic, Tails Amy y Cream esperando el estado de Big, mientras, conversaban acerca de este nuevo enemigo, del cual ni siquiera sabían su nombre

"Entonces… solo sabemos que es parecido a Shadow en cierta forma, busca las Esmeraldas y se dividió para atacar a todos… no sabemos cómo estará el resto, parece ser que todos los comunicadores fueron destruidos de una u otra forma. Por lo mismo no sabemos si tiene las otras esmeraldas… ¿no es así?" dijo Sonic a brazos cruzados, mirando a Tails

"ajá… lo que más me preocupa es el poder de esta cosa, además, tiene el poder para controlar el tiempo" dijo Tails moviendo los brazos "creo que lo mejor sería una reagrupación..." se dijo cruzando los brazos "así analizaríamos la situación en su totalidad y podríamos planear nuestra siguiente estrategia…"

"si quieres puedo ir a todos los puntos a buscar a los demás" ofreció Sonic apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar

"¡Es muy peligroso!" dijo Amy inmediatamente

"es verdad" agregó Tails "lo mejor sería esperar un poco, a ver si llega alguien, no te queremos a ti o a Shadow en el mismo estado que Big"

"hablando del grandote… espero Vanilla se apresure…" comentó Amy

"¡Mamá!" dijo Cream al ver que se acercaba Vanilla con el kit a mano, la conejita se acercó a su madre "¿cómo está?"

"está bien Cream" dijo Vanilla sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su hija, para luego dirigirse al resto "tiene una gran herida en la espalda, logré desinfectarla y deshinchar un poco los músculos de la espalda, no se podrá poner de pie por el resto del día y quizás mañana logre ponerse de pie, pero no lo recomiendo"

"muchísimas gracias Vanilla, de nuevo, lamento haberte sacado de tu rutina" dijo Sonic, al mismo tiempo que los tres agachaban las cabezas en señal de respeto

"¡no hay problema!" contestó sonriendo "si no hubiese sido yo ¿quién más habría podido reparar al Señor Big?"

"reparar…" se dijo Tails "oh oh…" con las palabras de Vanilla, se le vino inmediatamente a la mente su labor que había dejado a parte "¡OMEGA!" gritó al mismo tiempo que fue corriendo a su laboratorio, el resto lo quedó mirando nada más "¡Si Rouge llega ahora me va a matar!" se dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, después de eso, se halló a sí mismo frente a la puerta que llevaba a su laboratorio, pero al abrirla se encontró por segunda vez con un arma de fuego en su cara "¡WAH!" con eso, levantó las manos

"IDENTIFICACIÓN" Sonó, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no se trataba de Metal Sonic, es más, Tails vio atrás de la figura y vio a Metal Sonic cruzado de brazos observando. La figura que se hallaba frente suyo no era nadie más que el mismo a quien venía a reparar

"¡Omega!" Dijo Tails bajando los brazos y sonriendo

"IDENTIFICACIÓN INCOMPATIBLE CON EL SUJETO EN CUESTIÓN, PROCEDIENDO A EJECUTAR!" Dijo el robot

"¡No, no!" Tails subió nuevamente los brazos sudando un poco "¡S-Soy Tails, Miles "Tails" Prower, criatura del bosque parecida a Shadow amistosa!" contestó Tails con risas nerviosas

"IDENTIFICACIÓN COMPATIBLE, EJECUCIÓN ABORTADA" Omega procedió a bajar su brazo y ocultar su cañón

"¡O ho ho ho ho ho ho!" escuchó Tails tras esto "veo que quedaste sorprendido ¡te dije que Metal era un experto en Mecánica!" oyendo la voz de Eggman a través de la pantalla, el zorro vio que, en efecto, Metal Sonic se encontraba al lado de la camilla donde Omega estaba postrado, parecía esperar nuevas órdenes

"¡m-muy bien!" dijo Tails recobrando la postura "¡genial! Nos hacía falta, las cosas han ido empeorando… verán…" antes de poder explicar, Tails fue interrumpido por Omega

"DETECTANDO ONDAS DE CALOR ACERCÁNDOSE AL ÁREA, IDENTIFICANDO…" Tails, Metal y Eggman miraron a Omega, luego Metal Sonic miró en dirección a la puerta

"Son dos" dijo

"¡Debe ser alguno de los muchachos! ¡Omega, ven, en caso de ser Rouge estará feliz de verte!" con eso, Tails procedió a subir las escaleras e ir inmediatamente a la puerta de su casa, pasó corriendo, por lo que Sonic y Amy, que conversaban sentados en un sofá, lo quedaron mirando, Cream había ido a la cocina a ayudar a su mamá a preparar comida para Big

"¿qué ocurre amigo?" preguntó Sonic

"¡mira!" Tails apuntó feliz con su dedo a la escalera que llevaba a su laboratorio, de la cual surgió Omega, rompiendo los costados de la entrada debido a que no cabía del todo, pero él como si nada. Esto hiso que Amy y Sonic dieran un salto de impresión, con Amy aferrándose del brazo de Sonic

"¡WOAH!" Gritó Sonic "¿pero qué…?"

"¡Tails!" gritó Amy también

"Metal Sonic lo arregló mientras hablábamos ¡y dice que recibe señales que se acercan, ha de ser alguno de los muchachos!" dijo Tails, con lo que Sonic sonrió un poco

"eso es bueno" dijo el erizo "¿de quién se trata Omega?"

"IDENTIFICACIÓN FINALIZADA, SON SHADOW Y ROUGE" dijo Omega mientras le brillaban los ojos

"¿En serio? ¡quiere decir que lo encontró! Conociendo a Shadow ¡seguramente vienen con la Esmeralda!" Dijo Amy contenta al oír el nombre del Team Dark

"No es así…" tras ellos, oyeron la voz de Metal Sonic "no vienen con ninguna Esmeralda" dijo el erizo de metal mientras daba unos pasos al grupo

"AFIRMATIVO, NINGUNA FUENTE DE ENERGÍA CHAOS ES DETECTADA JUNTO CON SHADOW O ROUGE" agregó Omega

"¿no?" dijo Tails consternado

"tengo un mal presentimiento…" dijo Sonic, con eso y finalmente, se escuchó la voz de Rouge al otro lado de la entrada

"¡ABRAN!" fue lo que se oyó

"oh oh…" dijo Tails, Omega y Metal Sonic se observaron, en el fondo, sabiendo lo que venía

"…" Tails abrió la puerta "¿Rou…?" sin siquiera terminar el nombre de Rouge, Tails dejó caer su mandíbula

"¡el kit de primeros auxilios! ¡RÁPIDO!" dijo la murciélago, mientras sostenía a Shadow en sus brazos, unos segundos después lo reposó ahí mismo en la entrada, seguía tal cual, con una mano en los ojos, de los cuales corría el líquido vital, respiraba fuerte y velozmente, a simple vista se notaba que su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal también

"¿P-P-P-Pero R-R-R-ouge, qu-qu-qué ocurrió…?" dijo Tails retrocediendo unos pasos, extremadamente nervioso

"¡Eso no importa ya!" contestó Rouge, molesta, pero con los ojos algo humedecidos "¡vi un kit cuando estuve aquí! ¡TRÁELO!"

"¡Va… Va…!" Trató Tails de decir "¡VANILLA!" gritó finalmente, Sonic y Amy se acercaron al ver a Tails concretamente, solo para quedar igual, Amy cubriéndose la boca y Sonic a boca abierta

"¡Ah…!" A Amy comenzaron a correrle las gotas de sudor

"¡¿Qué?!" entró Vanilla a la sala desde la cocina, apurada debido al grito de Tails

"¡Es urgente!" dijo Rouge, con eso Vanilla se asomó a la puerta para ver de qué se trataba, solo para sorprenderse igual o más que el resto

"¡Dios mío…!" dijo la coneja "¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!" tras eso, Shadow gimió un poco, haciendo que todos se preocupasen y que a Rouge se le humedecieran más los ojos

"¡pueden por favor…!" a Rouge se le quebró la voz mientras hablaba "¡…hacer las preguntas después y hacer algo por Shadow ahora!" dijo la murciélago

"¿Qué ocurre mamá?" preguntó Cream acercándose tras su madre

"¡Cream!" Vanilla, al oír la voz de su hija, se dio media vuelta y le cubrió los ojos para que no viera el estado de Shadow, tras eso, dirigió la mirada a Rouge y al resto que igual se había arrodillado junto a Shadow, les indicó con el dedo al mismo cuarto en el que se encontraba Big, el resto entendió que debían llevarlo hacia allá, Sonic accedió con la cabeza y tomó el cuerpo de Shadow llevándolo rápidamente al lugar indicado por Vanilla "Hija, quédate aquí en caso de que algún herido llegue, sé que por tantas veces que te he curado heridas sabrás qué hacer, así que confío en ti" dijo Vanilla, con eso, fue inmediatamente al cuarto, Sonic salió y cerró la puerta, con llave

"pero… mamá…" quedó la coneja mirando la puerta, Sonic se agachó a hablar con la coneja

"Cream, Shadow requiere atención urgente, tu madre hará lo mejor de sí y también debes tú ¿entendido?" Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

"o… okey… ¡sí!" dijo firme la pequeña coneja, con Cheese volando al lado suyo

"Rouge… tranquila por favor, Vanilla acaba de curar a Big, sabrá qué hacer con Shadow" decía Amy arrodillada junto con la murciélago en la puerta aún "¿quieres un vaso con agua?" preguntó, acariciándole la espalda, la erizo notó que estaba sudando a mares

"…" Rouge no dijo nada y se puso de pie, junto a Amy, Tails solo observó atónico, como si aún no creyera lo que acababa de ocurrir

"…" Metal Sonic no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta y bajó al laboratorio de Tails nuevamente

"R-Rouge… mira, Omega está funcional otra vez" dijo Tails algo nervioso al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

"…" Rouge vio a Omega frente suyo, y viendo que su amigo era el que estaba frente a ella, no lo guardó más y se colocó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyándose en el metal del cuerpo de Omega, Rouge se cubrió la cara con las manos apenas comenzó a llorar

"Ay Rouge…" Dijo Amy viendo a la murciélago en ese estado

"Shadow… qué te ocurrió compañero" dijo Sonic mirando la puerta cerrada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Rouge al dejar de llorar a mares recibió un vaso de agua por parte de Amy. Tails explicó todo a Eggman, el cual dijo que esperaría a que los Chaotix llegaran, ya que tenía un plan que los involucraba. Tras un rato de silencio, Sonic decidió preguntar lo que vagaba en su mente desde que llegó Rouge con Shadow prácticamente ciego en sus brazos

"¿Qué ocurrió, Rouge?"

"…" La murciélago, con vaso de agua en mano, miró al suelo buscando algo con qué empezar, pero al abrir los labios para hablar, sintió, junto con el resto, el tocar de la puerta

"yo abro" dijo Cream, acercándose a la puerta, todos observando. La coneja abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos rostros conocidos para ella "¡Oh, Señorita Shade, Señor Knuckles, que bueno que se encuentren bien!" dijo la coneja abriendo la puerta completamente

"hemos estado peor…" dijo Knuckles aludiendo su combate anterior "Veo que estás funcionando de nuevo Omega, eso es bueno"

"AFIRMATIVO" respondió el robot, aún al lado de Rouge

"supongo que están aquí porque encontraron las Esmeraldas" agregó el equidna rojo

"…" Sonic lo miró haciéndole una señal para que vea a Rouge

"o bien… porque fueron atacados por la misma criatura que nosotros" dijo Shade, a la vez que ella y Knuckles se adentraban a la sala de estar del zorro "con su permiso…" dijo Shade algo tímida al entrar, bajando un poco la cabeza

"a-adelante…" dijo Tails "¿cómo les fue?"

"la misión fue un éxito" respondió nuevamente la Equidna, con eso Knuckles sacó la Esmeralda roja, mostrándola a todos "pero de nuevo… puedo ver que tuvieron inconvenientes…"

"Sí…" contestó Rouge, haciendo que todas las miradas cambiasen hacia ella "yo me encontraba buscando a Shadow cuando…" y así, Rouge comenzó a contarlo todo, desde que llegó a Emerald Hill, hasta que se encontraron con el erizo de cristal, lo contó con fino detalle, cosa que todos entendieran a la perfección, a la hora de decir su nombre es sí, se colocó un poco nerviosa

"¿te dijo cómo se llamaba?" preguntó Tails

"su nombre… es Mephiles The Dark…" La murciélago tragó saliva al decir el nombre de su atacante "él es la consciencia del Time Eater y él fue quien atacó a Omega y a Metal Sonic en la noche"

"MEPHILES THE DARK NO SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BASE DE DATOS Y NO ME ES POSIBLE IDENTIFICAR SU PROPÓSITO CONTRA SHADOW O EL ERIZO SILVER, PERO TRAS LO QUE HISO" Omega levantó su brazo empuñó su mano, haciendo sonar su mecanismo "YO MISMO LO EJECUTARÉ"

"Omega… quiero que te quedes conmigo y con Shadow en el Club Rouge, no podemos salir, debemos cuidar de él" dijo la murciélago

"pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió a él?" preguntó Sonic

"¿era el Señor Shadow?" preguntó Cream que no había visto la escena anterior con totalidad

"Shadow fue…" Rouge dio un suspiro y, otra vez al mover sus labios, se vio interrumpida por un toque de la puerta de Tails, esta vez siendo Knuckles quien abriera la puerta

"¿Vector?" reconoció el equidna al abrir la puerta, en efecto, era el cocodrilo junto con Charmy y para sorpresa de todos, un inconsciente Espio

"¡Espio…! No me digas que él también…" dijo Amy

"¿alguien sabe de primeros auxilios?" preguntó Charmy volando al centro del círculo que tenían todos

"Y-Yo puedo hacer algo" dijo Cream levantando la mano, algo nerviosa, no creyó que le tocaría corroborar con su madre tan pronto

"bien, creo que se le rompió algo…" Vector entonces analizó las palabras de Amy "espera… significa eso que no fuimos los único en ser atacados ¿no?" dijo Vector dando unos pasos con su amigo en el hombro

"aparentemente, todos fuimos interceptados por la misma criatura" comentó Shade "creo que no nos hemos presentado antes, soy Shade, Shade The Equidna"

"un gusto señorita, soy Vector The Crocodile, el pequeñín es Charmy Bee y mi amigo inconsciente es Espio The Chameleon, somos los Chaotix, agencia de detectives a tu servicio" resumió Vector, luego, se acercó al sofá "con su permiso" Rouge se puso de pie, Amy, que estaba a su lado, también. Luego Vector procedió a poner al inconsciente Espio sobre este "Cream… ¿segura que puedes con esto?"

"em… n-no lo sé… ¡pero haré mi mejor intento, mi mamá confía en mí!" dijo la coneja, al mismo tiempo que se acercó a ver a Espio

"bueno… qué puedo perder, no tiene riesgo vital y si tienen a alguien más, creo que Espio puede esperar…" dijo Vector viendo a su amigo descansando bajo el cuidado de Cream "entonces ¿quién más fue atacado?"

"Big…" contestó Amy algo triste

"y Shadow…" agregó Rouge de igual manera

"¿Shadow…? ¿Por Mephiles?" dijo Vector

"¿te dijo su nombre?" preguntó Rouge

"algo así… pero…" antes de Vector seguir, fue interrumpido por Charmy

"¡¿SHADOW FUE HERIDO?!" La abeja se acercó a Rouge con grandes ojos, después de todo, Shadow siempre fue su ídolo, Rouge se sorprendió un poco, luego, entre risas algo forzadas, se lo quitó de enfrente

"sí, sí, tranquilo cariño" dijo con una sonrisa falsa "lo están atendiendo"

"¿y cómo ocurrió?" preguntó Knuckles ignorando a Charmy

"Después de que enviara a sus clones a cada uno de ustedes…" Rouge siguió con su historia "Luchamos por lo que creímos horas, nos fuimos dando cuenta que las copias caían una a una, ya que cada cierto tiempo se volvía más poderoso, y al caer la última, Shadow y yo nos las arreglamos para quitarle la esmeralda, pero me capturó amenazando a Shadow. Él no tuvo problema alguno, o eso creí. Shadow utilizó su Chaos Control para detener el tiempo… y tras eso, yo caí y lo primero que vi fue a Shadow caer… herido en ambos ojos, Mephiles tomó la Esmeralda y se marchó. Camino hacia acá, traté de mantener a Shadow despierto, así que le pedí que me contara qué pasó, resultó que, en pleno Chaos Control, Mephiles se movió y atacó por sorpresa a Shadow mientras trataba de liberarme, el ataque hiso que soltara la Esmeralda y que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad" culminó la murciélago

"ya veo… parece ser que esto es cosa seria… nosotros también tuvimos problemas para enfrentarnos a esa copia que dices…" dijo Knuckles "pero logramos hacernos con la Esmeralda" agregó el equidna mostrando la gema

"Eggman me dijo que él también fue atacado, pero Metal Sonic resurgió a tiempo para salvarlo y acabar con la copia" complementó Tails "él tiene la Esmeralda en sus manos aún"

"pues…" comenzó Sonic "yo logré derrotar a la que me tocó a mí y partí donde Amy y Cream se encontraban"

"nosotras corríamos por nuestras vidas… nos habíamos encontrado con Big en el camino, pero nos separamos para rodear todo el lugar, Big se nos perdió debido a que él no tenía comunicador, con Cream lo fuimos a buscar y entonces apareció Mephiles… antes de acabar con nosotras, Big se lanzó y cubrió el ataque con su cuerpo… dejándolo como está ahora" Amy vio la puerta con algo de tristeza "Después llegó Sonic y nos salvó"

"Nosotros habíamos vencido a la copia y cuando veníamos camino hacia acá, el real se nos apareció, atacando a Espio de sorpresa, fue corto pero brutal, mi amigo quedó inconsciente y Mephiles nos arrebató la esmeralda y aquí estamos" dijo Vector

"¿qué demonios pasa con todo esto?" dijo Knuckles

"no lo sé… pero recuerden… sus objetivos son Shadow y Silver… así que…"

"¡Wah!" dijo Cream, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta a verla

"¿qué pasó Cream?" preguntó Tails

"¡Blaze y el Señor Silver aún no han regresado, son los únicos y si ya atacó al Señor Shadow…!" dijo la coneja asustada

"Significa…" comenzó Charmy

"¡Que en este momento están luchando contra él!" dijo Amy

"¡Muy bien, iré inmediatamente!" dijo Sonic preparándose para partir "¡Quién me acompaña!"

"¡Vamos los dos!" dijo Knuckles golpeando sus puños, en eso sintieron la puerta abrirse de golpe

"no…" todos giraron inmediatamente a ver

"No puede ser…" dijo Rouge

"¡¿también…?!" dijo Vector algo molesto

"no será necesario…" en la puerta, todos divisaron a un agotado Silver, que viajó lo más rápido que pudo, acarreando a una inconsciente Blaze en sus brazos

-Contiuará-

* * *

><p>Saben, recién me doy cuenta que, hoy, 21 de Diciembre del 2012 estoy subiendo el Capítulo 21 de mi historia, lol xD, bah, cosas que pasan, en fin, estoy inspirado, así que esperen lo próximo pronto ;)<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara


	23. Calmando los nervios

¡Aloha! quisiera desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, el último aún no llega, pero lo más probable es que ya sea enero cuando actualice esta historia, así que no me queda más que desearles lo mejor y agradecerles su apoyo. Pero sin más, ¡el siguiente capítulo está listo para su lectura!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: "Calmando los nervios"<p>

"¡BLAZE!" Gritó Cream al ver a su amiga inconsciente. Ignorando todo a su paso, incluso a Espio, que era a quien debía tratar, fue corriendo a donde Silver para verla, no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Tampoco pudieron con Mephiles?!" Dijo Sonic impresionado

"Tranquila Cream" comenzó el erizo de plata, con la voz un poco gastada, el viaje desde Botanic Base a la casa de Tails le había causado un gran agotamiento, principalmente debido a la velocidad que tomó para llegar lo antes posible "No está herida, solo inconsciente. Y a tu pregunta Sonic…" Silver cambió su mirada de Cream a Sonic "no nos enfrentamos a nadie… veo que saben bastante ¿les importaría ponerme al…?" antes de terminar su frase, Silver escaneó la sala y se encontró con el inconsciente Espio en el sofá, esto hiso que se sorprendiera. El erizo de plata se acercó rápidamente a Sonic y le pasó el cuerpo de Blaze, este lo recibió sin complicaciones, con eso, Silver fue rápidamente donde el Camaleón "¡Espio!" Silver se arrodilló junto al sofá, incrédulo. "¿Q-Quién hiso esto…?" preguntó, aunque en su interior, ya sabía la respuesta

"Lo lamento Silver…" comenzó vector "Mephiles nos atacó por sorpresa y…" antes de seguir, y antes de cualquiera decir otra palabra, Silver comenzó a hablar, se le notó fastidiado

"Podrían por favor…" sus púas se irguieron nuevamente "¿decirme quién demonios es Mephiles…?" dijo con una voz claramente afectada. El estado de Espio lo sorprendió tanto que llegó a pensar que el daño que su amigo aparentaba era fatal. Pero esta vez, logró controlarse, principalmente porque el viaje lo había cansado y ya no disponía de la fuerza para liberar energía al nivel de hace unos momentos

"Es una larga historia…" comenzó Amy

"Antes…" Silver dio un suspiro, sus púas volvieron a la normalidad "Tails… ¿Dónde puedo dejar a Blaze para que esté cómoda?" Silver miró al zorro, este último y todos en realidad notaron la preocupación del erizo

"Lo… Lo siento Silver, en este momento… en este momento tenemos tres heridos ¿Ves esa puerta?" Tails apuntó a la puerta donde Vanilla estaba tratando a Shadow "Vanilla, la mamá de Cream, trató a Big, y ahora está con Shadow… ambos fueron heridos por Mephiles. En ese cuarto solo hay dos camas y aquí está el sofá, no tengo más…"

"¡¿Shadow también?!" dijo Silver sorprendido nuevamente "¿qué tan grave fue?" Preguntó preocupado, ya no estaba enojado, dedujo que no sacaba nada estando así.

"Pues…" comenzó Rouge

"SHADOW PERDIÓ LA VISIÓN, ESTÁ SIENDO TRATADO PARA QUE EL ÁREA DEJE DE SANGRAR" Contestó Omega, haciendo que Silver se impresione un poco por su presencia, pero más que nada, hiso que Cream y Charmy se asustaran

"¡Omega!" dijo Rouge algo enojada, luego se cubrió los ojos "ten más cuidado ¿quieres? No todos somos mayores" agregó la murciélago

"AFIRMATIVO" Accedió Omega como si nada

"¿La visión…? ¡¿Está ciego?!" dijo Silver aún más sorprendido

"Esperamos que no quede así" dijo Knuckles

"No… Shadow, Espio, Big y Blaze… díganme quién es este Mephiles, por favor…" dijo el erizo de plata, conteniendo sus emociones como pudo

"pues…" tras una resumida pero completa explicación, entre todos explicaron qué había ocurrido, los ataques, los encuentros, los clones y demases. Luego, Silver abrió la boca para contar su versión de los hechos.

"No tengo idea qué pasó…" dijo

"¿…?" pensaron todos

"Habíamos encontrado la Esmeralda… y cuando íbamos a partir de vuelta, ella y la esmeralda desaparecieron y lo que vi al segundo después fue a Mephiles sosteniéndola… del cuello, al borde de la torre, él tenía las Esmeraldas en su poder, apenas lo vi cargué hacia él pero se había marchado, dejando caer a Blaze, ella…" Silver recordó omitir el miedo de Blaze ante sus amigos, sabe que Sonic y Cream lo saben pero el resto no, así que prefirió modificar un poco la verdad "no sé que habrá ocurrido entre ellos, si lucharon o algo así, pero en medio de la caída, Blaze se desmayó antes de yo poder rescatarla" después, recordó omitir su breve conversación final con el erizo de cristal "la tomé y sin más la traje en seguida, pensando que habría un lugar dónde dejarla para que esté segura, pero no pensé que las cosas habrían estado tan mal con ustedes aquí" concluyó Silver, tras la explicación, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails se miraron y los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Chaos Control" Silver los miró consternado

"¿uh?" era lo que decía mirando de lado a lado esperando explicación

"es obvio, Mephiles usó el Chaos Control para atacar a Blaze, o hacerle lo que le haya hecho, seguramente detuvo el tiempo para él y Blaze, mientras que para ti, se mantuvo tal cual" dijo Knuckles cruzado de brazos

"es… es verdad" reflexionó Silver "quizás qué cosas hayan pasado en ese lapso…" el erizo le echó una mirada a Espio. _Recupérate pronto amigo_. Y luego se puso de pie "pero no lo sabremos mientras Blaze siga inconsciente, y hasta que se despierte, la recostaré en su cama, en su casa" dijo, acercándose a Sonic para recibir el cuerpo de Blaze de nuevo

"¡Yo lo acompaño Señor Silver!" dijo Cream siguiendo al erizo en lo que este se acercaba a la puerta, Silver sonrió, pero antes de decir que sí, Vector habló

"Cream, no quiero ser insistente, pero Espio…" comenzó el cocodrilo rascándose la cabeza

"¡ah, es verdad!" dijo Cream, que con la aparición de Blaze se había olvidado totalmente del Camaleón

"Cream" Dijo Silver. Al ver que ella sería la que se haría cargo de Espio, prefirió mil veces que ella se quedara en la casa de Tails mientras él se marchaba "hagamos un trato, yo cuido de Blaze por ti y tú cuidas de Espio por mí ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el erizo sonriendo, para animar a la coneja

"¡sí, prometo cuidar del Señor Espio, por favor cuide a Blaze, Señor Silver!" dijo la coneja sonriendo un poco

"trato hecho" Silver guiñó un ojo, se acercó más a la puerta, la cual abrió con sus poderes, pero antes de partir, Amy se acercó a Silver

"¡espera!" Silver se dio media vuelta para ver a la erizo rosa tras él "estaba pensando, si vuelve ese monstruo a atacar, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible… y aunque me duela admitirlo…" Amy bajó un poco la cabeza "soy más útil cuidando que luchando, así que en caso de tener tú que salir, yo cuidaré de Blaze ¡déjame ir contigo!" concluyó Amy levantando la cabeza con una mirada de decisión , sorprendiendo a todos un poco, pero terminó sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al grupo, incluso a Silver

"Amy…" dijo el erizo de plata, luego sonrió. _Espera… esto ya lo he sentido antes… no… no es lo mismo que con Blaze, pero se siente similar…_ "¡Gracias!" dijo Silver

"ni lo menciones" agregó la erizo, para luego sentir una mano en su hombro, solo para darse vuelta y ver a Sonic tras suyo con un pulgar arriba

"¡No digas eso como si fuese malo!" dijo el erizo "¡cuidar de tus amigos es mil veces mejor que ayudarlos a que se lastimen en combate!"

"…" Amy no logró evitar el sonrojarse, luego intentó coquetear con Sonic como siempre "tú no te relajes, que volveré por ti apenas Blaze despierte" dijo la erizo guiñándole un ojo al erizo azul, este solo atinó a quitar la mano del hombro de Amy y echar hacia atrás la cabeza

"bueno…" dijo Silver "vámonos, la casa de Blaze no queda muy lejos, así que no iré muy rápido ¿puedes ir con mi ritmo Amy?"

"Sí… sí puede" contestó, no Amy, sino Sonic "créeme… corre muy rápido… más de lo que yo creía" Dijo Sonic con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntando a Amy, la cual sonrió a ojos cerrados. Sonic sabía con certeza la velocidad de Amy debido a todas esas incontables veces que se veía obligado a huir de la erizo rosa, ya sea por un simple abrazo o bien, para no sufrir un par de mazazos

"…" Silver se observó con la mayoría en el cuarto, algo confundidos todos. Pero decidió no darle más importancia y partir de inmediato "em… como sea, adiós, nos vemos más adelante, solo espero estemos todos conscientes para entonces" y con eso, Silver, Amy y la inconsciente Blaze se marcharon de la casa de Tails, comenzando Silver a levitar en dirección a la casa de Blaze, Amy corriendo tras él.

"Bueno… creo que solo nos queda esperar por ahora" comentó Charmy

"¿bromeas?" dijo Sonic "¡hay que buscar las Esmeraldas antes de que…!" mientras terminaba su frase, Sonic y todos en el cuarto sintieron como sonaban las tripas del erizo "aunque…" se agarró un poco el estómago "creo que deberíamos comer algo primero" habló sonriendo a ojos cerrados

"¿qué hora es…?" preguntó Vector

"la una de la tarde con 22 minutos" comentó Tails

"cielos… no me di cuenta de la hora, ya hay que almorzar" agregó el cocodrilo

"por mí y por Shade no se preocupen, comimos una buena tanda de uvas camino hacia aquí" dijo Knuckles negando con las manos, Shade solo asintió ante sus palabras

"apenas la Señora Rabbit termine con Shadow, iremos a casa a comer y a descansar, así que de nosotros tampoco se preocupen" Dijo Rouge abrazando sus codos

"Vector, Charmy, sé que esperarán a Espio, así que siéntanse en casa, tú también Cream, Sonic y yo los atenderemos. ¿No es así?" dijo Tails sonriendo a la vez que cambiaba miradas a Sonic

"claro que sí amigo" el erizo azul levantó el pulgar

"gracias viejo, te debemos la cena" comentó Vector rascándose la cabeza, Charmy daba vueltas en el aire

"¡gracias!" decía la abeja, Tails sonreía. En eso, antes de siquiera comenzar a preparar platos y demases, sintieron como la puerta del fondo se abría, esto hiso que todos cambiaran su mirada hacia esta, Rouge caminó un poco de manera involuntaria al oír la puerta

"Tranquilo…" se oía salir de la puerta, solo para, unos segundos después, mostrar la figura de Vanilla, que se acercaba lentamente. Se acercaba mientras ayudaba a Shadow a caminar, el cual tenía sus enormes ojos completamente vendados

"¡Shadow…!" dijo Rouge nuevamente de manera involuntaria, esta vez dando pasos rápidos hacia el erizo negro, Omega, por inercia, se acercó igual.

"¿Rouge…?" salió de los labios del erizo negro, este levantó su mano y tras fallar un par de veces, logró encontrarse con uno de los hombros de la murciélago

"SHADOW, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?" preguntó Omega, algo raro para el resto que Omega preguntase sobre la salud de su amigo, pero común en el Team Dark, Shadow reconoció inmediatamente a su compañero y amigo

"¿Omega…?" dijo "¿Estás funcionando de nuevo…?" preguntó, ahora intentando tocar el cuerpo del robot, este le contestó

"AFIRMATIVO" guiado por la voz, Shadow logró poner su mano sobre el metal. Rouge entonces, pasó el brazo de Shadow tras su cuello y con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de este, para facilitar el movimiento

"…" Shadow sintió el cuerpo de Rouge al lado del suyo y simplemente irguió un poco la cabeza, para tratar de disimular fortaleza "Gracias Vanilla" agregó sin mover más la cabeza

"no hay de qué Shadow" dijo Vanilla, la cual se quitó el pañuelo naranja del cuello y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Ella no había operado, lo que hiso fue detener el sangrado y tratar de cerrar un poco la herida, desinfectándola en el proceso, para ir vuelta por vuelta acomodando las vendas. Si la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, debía comenzar de nuevo, afortunadamente, esto solo ocurrió una vez, pero aún así, la coneja no pudo evitar sudar debido a la tensión

"¡Mamá!" Dijo Cream, dejando el cuerpo de Espio atrás nuevamente, esta vez, para acercarse a su madre. Lo que sí, entre conversaciones había alcanzado a echar ungüento en uno de los brazos para reducir la hinchazón "¿salió todo bien?" preguntó a su madre, esta bajó la cabeza a su hija

"¡claro! Solo debe descansar un poco" Vanilla subió la mirada al resto "tomará un largo tiempo, pero se recuperará. Con que no ejerza presión con la cabeza bastará para que la herida no se abra, en cuanto a la visión…" Vanilla se colocó algo triste mientras hablaba "no intervine más allá de lo que yo veía, así que no sé si algo en su interior le impedirá ver otra vez. Ya que de por sí, los globos oculares están bien… pero, mientras los desinfectaba, me di cuenta de que reflejaban unas cosas moradas"

"¿cosas…?" preguntó Tails

"sí… es como si estuviesen nadando dentro de los ojos, parecían ser… humo o… gas" dijo la coneja

"supongo que algo tendrán que ver con Mephiles" comentó Sonic

"¿quién…?" dijo Vanilla

"es una larga historia Señora…" dijo Vector

"Oh, ustedes son… em… ¿Los Chaotix?" (tengo entendido que Vanilla no los conoce en los videojuegos) preguntó la coneja al oír la voz de Vector

"así es, Charmy Bee es el pequeño, yo soy Vector The Crocodile y el inconsciente aquí es Espio The Chameleon, detectives a sus órdenes" dijo nuevamente

"un gusto… espera… ¿inconsciente…?" dijo Vanilla, luego bajó la mirada a Cream y a Cheese

"también se enfrentaron al Señor Mephiles y es Señor Espio salió herido, lo estaba cuidando hasta que estuvieras desocupada" dijo Cream "¡aunque le sobé un brazo con ungüento!" agregó algo contenta

"¡Muy bien Cream! Pero ahora, deja a mamá encargarse de todo" Vanilla acarició nuevamente la cabeza de su hija

"Gracias señora" Dijo Vector "significa mucho para nosotros"

"¡Sí, gracias!" repitió Charmy, Vanilla rió un poco

"No hay de qué" luego miró hacia la cocina "supongo que esos bocadillos para el Señor Big tendrán que esperar…"

"¡No te preocupes mamá, yo aré comida para todos!" dijo la coneja a su madre

"yo ayudaré, es mi casa después de todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecer alimento" agregó Tails acercándose a las conejas

"Muchas gracias Tails" comenzó Rouge, todos voltearon a mirarla "pero como dije, nosotros nos iremos al Club Rouge, allí cuidaremos de Shadow por un tiempo"

"…" Al oír las palabras de Rouge, Shadow movió la cabeza en lo que él, por mero instinto, creía que era el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba la murciélago. Como no pudo expresarse con los ojos, se limitó a mostrar un poco los colmillos. Rouge notó esto, pero no dijo nada

"Gracias por todo… Omega, nos vamos… cuídense muchachos" dijo Rouge y con eso, caminó ayudando a Shadow en dirección a la puerta

"AFIRMATIVO" Omega tras ella

"tengan cuidado" dijo Tails. Knuckles les abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar sin complicaciones, pero antes de cruzarla, la voz de Shadow detuvo a la murciélago y al robot

"Sonic" El erizo azul miró "No… No te atrevas a caer en el mismo estado patético en el que me encuentro yo" Shadow levantó la cabeza en dirección a donde Sonic estaba de pie "Mantén ocupado a Mephiles en lo que me recupero… ya que apenas pueda luchar otra vez…" el erizo negro empuñó su mano y un brillo rojo pareció estallar en el pequeño espacio "Lo eliminaré" Ante las palabras de Shadow, Sonic sacó una sonrisa y levantó el pulgar

"tenlo por seguro, trataré de dejarte un poco compañero" dijo el erizo azul sonriendo

"y por último" comenzó Shadow nuevamente "uno, no me digas compañero, **jamás.** Y dos, no levantes el pulgar ni sonrías, no valen nada, no te puedo ver" agregó. Sonic bajó rápidamente la mano para luego colocársela tras la cabeza y reírse algo incómodo

"¡L-lo siento viejo!" dijo rascándose la nuca "solo mejórate pronto quieres" agregó Sonic algo más tranquilo

"hmph…" Shadow giró entonces la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, Rouge, sin decir nada, caminó junto a él, Omega tras ellos, el robot logró pasar por la puerta sin romperla esta vez. Al estar afuera los tres, Rouge y Shadow subieron cada uno en los hombros de Omega y el robot comenzó a propulsarse en dirección a la casa de Rouge, se mantuvo así hasta que la imagen de ellos desapareciera de la vista al alcance de todos

"bueno… Tails, mejor comenzamos a preparar algo para comer amigo" dijo Sonic quitando la mirada hacia afuera y centrándola en la sala nuevamente

"de acuerdo, acompáñame" Tails fue a la cocina junto con Sonic, Cream, que ya se había ofrecido, los acompañó. Knuckles y Shade ayudaron a Vanilla a mover a Espio al cuarto para acomodarlo en la cama y sea más fácil tratarlo. Vector y Charmy se quedaron en el cuarto para ayudar a la coneja con cualquier cosa. Vanilla no cerró la puerta esta vez ya que no había sangre que su hija pudiese ver, o no al nivel de hace unos momentos al menos. Pasado un rato, Tails bajó a su laboratorio para ver qué era de Eggman y Metal Sonic, pero al llegar, solo vio a este último. Eggman no se encontraba en la pantalla

"…" Metal Sonic solo giró su cabeza al ver entrar a Tails

"¿Y Eggman…?" preguntó Tails, luego vio la Esmeralda Maestra, vio que estaba bien así que no se preocupó de nada

"El amo dijo que venía en camino hacia acá" contestó Metal acercándose un poco a Tails, inconscientemente, el zorro retrocedió un par de pasos

"¿ha-hacia acá…? ¿Ahora…?" se dijo el zorro confundido "bueno, entonces… sube conmigo Metal" dijo Tails dándose media vuelta

"Negativo, el amo me ordenó cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra" dijo Metal Sonic sin mover un tornillo

"pe-pero… aquí no le ocurrirá nada, ven, prefiero que estés con nosotros" insistió Tails

"¿no confías en mí…?" dijo Metal Sonic, con eso, sus ojos rojos brillaron un poco, haciendo que Tails se espante un poco

"¡N-No…! No es eso…" trató de decir, pero no pudo evitar temblar un poco

"…" Metal Sonic lo observó directo a los ojos. "EL RITMO CARDÍACO DE TAILS HA AUMENTADO, SE RECOMIENDA BAJAR NIVLE DEL TONO DE VOZ O ACCEDER" procesaron sus circuitos mientras escaneaban a Tails. Tras eso, comenzó a caminar, el sonido del primer paso hiso que Tails se cubriera la cara

"¡ah…!" dijo, levantó también una de sus piernas para cubrirse lo más que pudo, pero no ocurrió nada. Metal Sonic caminó en frente de él y pasó a las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna, luego comenzó a subir "…" Tails bajó brazos y piernas y dejó de temblar, luego miró unos segundos como Metal subía las escaleras para luego ser él el que subiese. Metal Sonic se asomó por la entrada que Omega había destrozado con sus hombros, no había nadie al otro lado, Sonic, Cream, Knuckles y Shade estaban en la cocina, Vector y Charmy acompañaban a Espio, cuyas lesiones eran tratadas por Vanilla. El erizo de Metal pasó al medio de la sala y se sentó en el sofá, hundiéndolo un poco. Al instante Tails fue el que se asomó por la entrada del laboratorio, evitó a Metal Sonic y se dirigió a la cocina

"…" Metal Sonic solo lo observó

"Uf…" el zorro amarillo dio un suspiro al entrar a la cocina "me costará acostumbrarme a la presencia de Metal Sonic"

"¡tú tranquilo amigo!" Tails giró hacia Sonic al oír su voz, y se impresionó un poco al ver que el erizo estaba girando dos masas planas, una en cada mano, o dedo índice mejor dicho "¡que aquí no hará nada!" dijo el erizo azul

"No es como si le convenga, nosotros es todo en lo que se puede apoyar" comentó Shade apoyada en uno de los muebles de la cocina de Tails, junto a Knuckles, el cual jugaba con una cuchara de madera. Cream, por su parte, aliñaba unos tomates junto con Cheese

"Y Eggman… para ser sincero, no confío totalmente en él" dijo Knuckles

"pues… dudo que a él también le convenga, es decir, cada monstruo de la semana lo traiciona y terminamos trabajando juntos, la única excepción fue con Dark Gaia hace un tiempo" dijo Sonic haciendo saltar ambas masas, cambiándolas de mano "Knuckles amigo, hay un plato dentro de ese mueble, saca uno por favor" agregó Sonic

"¿vas a calentar las tortillas?" preguntó Tails

"ya están calientes, las estaba haciendo girar para que se entibiaran un poco" con eso, Knuckles sacó un plato y lo colocó a la altura de Sonic, el cual, con un par de movimientos lanzó los círculos de masa atinando perfectamente en el plato

"¿y qué hay de los perros calientes?" preguntó Tails sonriendo un poco, en eso, sonó lo que parecía ser un microondas

"ahí están" dijo Sonic apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar, dirección en la que se encontraba el microondas

"¿le pusiste queso extra al mío?" preguntó el zorro, a lo que Sonic respondió con un pulgar arriba "¡genial!" agregó Tails

"Señorita Shade, Señor Knuckles" comenzó Cream, haciendo que los Equidnas la miraran "¿seguros que no quieren comer?"

"Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero como Knuckles dijo hace unos instantes…" antes de Shade seguir, Knuckles la golpeó un poco con el codo, Shade lo miró y notó que él le levantaba una ceja y le sonreía en forma indicativa "es decir… n-no gracias… ya comimos…" comentó la Equidna algo tímida. Como le prometió a Knuckles intentaría hablar menos formal en cada ocasión, aunque le cueste

"¡está bien!" dijo Cream mientras sonreía, comenzó a aliñar unas lechugas tras eso

"Y Tails ¿qué contaba el Doctor?" preguntó Knuckles en lo que volvía a jugar con la cuchara, Tails giró en lo que terminaba de cortar un trozo de carne para Vector

"no estaba, Metal Sonic dijo que venía para acá" todos detuvieron sus actividades al oír eso

"¿Eggman viene para acá? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sonic

"no lo sé, pero hace un rato mencionó que quería a los Chaotix para una tarea especial" dijo el zorro

"No me fío de él…" repitió Knuckles cerrando los ojos de brazos cruzados

"pues… no lo sé, de verdad parece que se ha unido a nosotros, como Sonic dijo, un enemigo mayor siempre causa que trabajemos juntos… y esto, pues… es lo más grave que hemos enfrentado hasta el momento" dijo Tails inseguro de sí mismo

"yo opino que comamos primero amigos, así después tendremos energías para hablar, tanta charla me está mareando" dijo Sonic sosteniendo dos perros calientes en un plato

"pues… está bien ¡como digas Sonic!" Terminó Tails, en eso, terminó de cortar los trozos de carne para Vector, acompañado de un poco de arroz cocido. Rápidamente hiso un par de sándwiches con miel para Charmy y le sirvió un jugo de manzana. Cream había terminado con las ensaladas y se preparó para ella y para su mamá una sopa de zanahoria. Además, terminó los bocadillos que Vanilla estaba preparando junto a ella para Big. Sonic tenía ya sus dos perros calientes en mano, Tails también, los de él con queso extra.

Al estar todo listo, Tails acomodó una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala de estar, donde colocó una jarra de jugo, 9 vasos alrededor de esta e hiso espacio para colocar las ensaladas para que cualquiera pudiese echarle a gusto a su propia comida. También, el zorro trajo unas sillas y las colocó alrededor de la pequeña mesa para que todos comieran sentados y con sus platos en mano, Knuckles y Shade ayudaron a servir los platos, los pusieron uno en cada silla, para que así cada uno supiera donde sentarse. Pasó el rato y comenzaron a comer, todos sentados y sirviéndose lo que quisiesen, esperando la llegada de Eggman y preparándose para lo que sería un largo capítulo en sus vidas.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Me pregunto qué se traerá Eggman con los Chaotix, cuanto tiempo estará Blaze inconsciente, y Espio, y Shadow incapacitado... y qué pasará entre Silver y Mephiles... bueno, en realidad no me lo pregunto, ya lo sé, solo les inculco la curiosidad xD<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	24. La experiencia es fundamental

¡Aloha y feliz año nuevo a todos! wow, otro año más, quién lo diría. Espero hayan celebrado como se debe, porque yo sí lo hice (llegué a las 8:30 AM a mi casa, lol.) ¡ha ha ha! pero, eso no es lo importante, lo crucial, es el siguiente capítulo de "El tiempo no tiene Límites" el cual está, a mí gusto, algo largo, pero mejor así ¿no?

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23: "La experiencia es fundamental"<p>

No muy lejos de la casa de Tails, cerca de la casa de Cream, estaban Amy y Silver, el último acarreando aún a una inconsciente Blaze. La gata aún tenía algo remarcadas las lágrimas que junto a la desesperación causaron su desmayo. Terminaban de recorrer los alrededores de Green Hill hasta que llegaron a una casa púrpura, la casa de Blaze

"¡Ya llegamos!" Dijo Amy en lo que dejaba de correr frente a la casa, Silver se detuvo también a un lado de ella

"Uf, me cansé en serio… Amy, abre la puerta ¿quieres?" Amy accedió y se acercó a la puerta de la casa, pero no la pudo abrir

"está cerrado" dijo la erizo

"¿cerrado?" cuestionó el erizo, Amy solo asintió con la cabeza "Blaze debe tener llaves en algún bolsillo, Amy ayúdame" dijo Silver, al instante, se hincó un poco para reposar a Blaze en uno de sus brazos mientras las piernas de ella quedaron tendidas en el pasto. El erizo revisó los bolsillos de la gata y tras no encontrar nada en el derecho, buscó en el izquierdo, en el cual se encontraba un llavero unido a tres pequeñas llaves y una tamaño normal "aquí están" dijo el erizo, luego volvió a tomar a Blaze en sus brazos y le entregó las llaves a Amy, la cual abrió inmediatamente la puerta sin problemas. _Blaze discúlpame por entrar en tu propiedad sin permiso. _Pensó el erizo de plata en lo que entraba a la casa

"¿este es el cuarto de Blaze?" Amy entró también y divisó una puerta cerrada muy cerca de la de entrada

"no, eso es… em…" Silver trató de hacer memoria de su última visita que fue solo hace unas horas, pero no logró identificar la puerta "ahora que lo pienso, no sé que hay detrás de esa puerta" Amy se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero tampoco pudo

"también está cerrada…" dijo la erizo "pero tenemos las llaves" dijo sonriendo en lo que acercaba las llaves a la manilla para abrirla

"¡espera Amy!" la erizo rosa se detuvo "prefiero no entrar ahí… me sentiría mal si violásemos la privacidad de Blaze mientras ella esté inconsciente… además, debe tenerla cerrada por algún motivo, cuando estuve aquí ni siquiera la mencionó" Amy sonrió un poco ante los comentarios de Silver, luego quiso molestarlo un poco

"está bien, respetaré tú decisión, después de todo, tú eres el novio" dijo Amy en lo que se acercaba a la otra puerta, la que llevaba a la habitación de Blaze, supo que era esa porque estaba abierta

"gracias" dijo Silver sonriendo, para luego sonrojarse un poco y ponerse algo tenso "¡h-hey, no somos novios!"

"pero te gustaría ¿no?" comentó Amy mientras ambos entraban a la pieza de la gata

"¡c-claro que…!" _¡Sí! Me encantaría._ Afortunadamente, Silver solo pensó su respuesta, pero como no terminó la frase anterior, Amy rió un poco

"lo sabía…" rió otra vez Amy

"…" Silver solo se limitó a quedarse rojo, mientras recostó a Blaze encima de su cama, no la cubrió ya que inmediatamente Amy comenzó a quitarle los tacones a la gata

"solo juego contigo Silver" dijo Amy mientras dejaba el primer tacón a un lado de la cama "pero no te avergüences, Blaze y tú hacen linda pareja" agregó mientras quitaba el segundo tacón

"t… ¿tú crees…?" respondió Silver muy tímido, pero más rojo aún

"¡claro! Y déjame decirte que todos piensan lo mismo" dijo Amy alegre mientras acomodó ambos tacones a un lado

"¿t-todos…?" Silver sudó un poco al oír la palabra todos, se impresionó que sus amigos los vieran a él y a la gata juntos

"bueno… dudo que Shadow y Espio piensen eso pero…" agregó Amy con un dedo en el labio inferior

"¡Amy!" dijo Silver algo molesto, pero igual de rojo

"¡ha ha ha ha ha! Ya Silver, a lo que me refiero, es que estando juntos generan química y todos se dan cuenta de eso" decía Amy, al mismo tiempo que el sonrojado Silver levantaba con sus poderes el cuerpo de Blaze de la cintura para arriba, cosa que quedase sentada en la cama, la erizo rosa procedió entonces a bajar la cremallera de la bata de Blaze

"¿en serio…?" preguntó Silver algo tímido

"hasta Charmy" dijo la erizo en lo que quitaba la bata de la gata, revelando bajo esta una la prenda blanca que iba directo con el pantalón. En las mangas, tanto de los brazos como de los pies había una especie de pelaje blanco adornando su vestimenta. Silver dio un suspiro ante las palabras de Amy

"¿tan obvio soy?" preguntó el erizo de plata en lo que recibía la bata de Blaze de las manos de Amy. Se dirigió al colgador para ponerla ahí

"ambos" comentó Amy mientras preparaba la cama para Blaze

"¿eh?" Silver se detuvo al oír las palabras de Amy, luego se giró con una mirada algo sorprendida

"ambos son demasiado obvios" dijo nuevamente la erizo rosa en lo que tomaba el cuerpo de Blaze para meterla bajo las sábanas y cubrirla finalmente, todo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

"sí, te oí… pero…" Silver, que había calmado un poco el rojo de sus mejillas, se volvió a colocar tenso "¿B-Blaze también…?"

"¡oh! ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? Es muy obvio, ambos están siempre al lado del otro y déjame decirte que fui la primera en notar sus caras de felicidad cuando Tails les ordenó buscar las Esmeraldas juntos" agregó Amy ya terminando de acomodar a Blaze en su cama. Luego quitó el moño de su cabello, eliminado la cola de caballo y dejando caer su bello pelaje

"pe… pe… pero ¡eso no significa nada!" dijo Silver tratando de defenderse, Amy se acercó a él y tomó la bata de Blaze, colgándola

"di lo que quieras" siguió Amy insistiendo

"me-mejor comamos algo ¿quieres?" dijo Silver algo molesto, aunque a Amy le pareció gracioso

"como tú digas, Romeo" comentó en lo que ambos salían de la pieza de Blaze y se dirigieron a la cocina

"…" Silver fue hacia uno de los muebles de la cocina y sacó un par de platos "creo que comeremos pollo hoy" luego se acercó al refrigerador de Blaze, al abrirlo, vio unas presas de pollo listas para calentar

"de acuerdo, la casa de tu novia, tus reglas" dijo la erizo en lo que sacaba una jarra de jugo de encima de un mueble cercano

"¡AMY!" Con eso, Silver y Amy se prepararon el almuerzo, ambos comieron del pollo que había en el refrigerador, no lo comieron todo, pero lo suficiente para quedar satisfechos, principalmente porque se acompañaron con un poco de papas molidas y Silver se preparó a sí mismo un huevo. Se sirvieron jugo y comieron dentro de la pieza de Blaze, vigilándola a cada momento

"Entonces… ¿no sabes cómo ocurrió?"Preguntó Amy mientras bebía de su vaso

"no… o sea, ahora sé que fue el Chaos Control… pero no tengo idea qué es lo que Mephiles le habrá hecho a Blaze…" Silver se vio forzado a mentir otra vez para ocultar el temor de Blaze a las alturas "no sé tampoco qué tan grave habrá sido como para dejarla inconsciente…" dijo, mirando a la gata

"o para hacerla llorar" dijo Amy dejando su vaso a un lado

"¿llorar?" preguntó falsamente Silver

"Mira" La erizo apuntó con su dedo a los ojos de Blaze "tiene marcadas las lágrimas y un poco las ojeras…"

"ti-tienes razón" fingió Silver, él sabía que las lágrimas eran a causa de la desesperación que los 20 pisos de altura le causaron mientras caía. Pero Amy no debía saberlo

"pobre Blaze…" dijo Amy algo triste "me preguntó qué estará soñando en estos momentos…" agregó la erizo mirando a la gata

"no me lo imagino tampoco…" dijo Silver, para luego, echarse un poco de su comida a la boca

"…" Pero, Blaze, en su mente ciertamente tenía muchísimas cosas, su subconsciente era el que funcionaba debido al desmayo y este procesaba y trataba de ordenar de una u otra forma todo lo que ocurrió recientemente

"_tu vida… tu historia en la dimensión Sol, son solo un parche de los eventos de tu realidad pasada" _Resonaba en su mente bajo la voz de Mephiles

"_mi vida… todo… mis maestros… mis padres… Marine… ¿es todo una falsedad…?"_ Pensaba a sí misma _"no puede ser ¡todo es real…! Las Sol Emeralds… mi… mis poderes… ¡todo! ¡lo sé…! Pero… todo eso que me dijo… c… cuadra con lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de… cerca de…"_ En su mente, la imagen de un erizo de plata sonriendo, la imagen de Silver The Hedgehog sonriendo se mostró _"cerca de Silver… pero… si él de verdad me… me gustara y lo sintiera como parte de mí… ¿por qué me sellaría a mí misma en otra dimensión sin motivo alguno…? No comprendo… pero todo esto…" _Y así seguía interrogándose a sí misma una y otra vez, tratando de armar el enorme rompecabezas que Mephiles generó en su cabeza. Cada vez que algo se le ocurría, otra cosa la enredaba, y parecía que estaría así un tiempo.

Dentro de los suburbios, cerca de la casa de Tails en el área de las calles que uno comúnmente denominaría como barrio peligroso, estaba el popular Club 'Rouge', un lugar donde aquellos que lo quisiesen podían ir o bien a apostar o a participar de la principal atracción, combates. Pero, debido a la ausencia de los tres dueños, Shadow, Omega y la gerente, Rouge, se encontraba cerrado, lo cual facilitó la entrada a estos últimos, que iban encima de Omega.

"Ya llegamos Shadow" dijo Rouge bajando del hombro de Omega e inmediatamente acercándose al extremo del robot donde se encontraba Shadow "extiende tu mano" le dijo en lo que ella extendía la suya al erizo

"…" sin decir palabra alguna, Shadow extendió su mano un poco hacia abajo, pudo tomar la mano de Rouge sin fallar y con la ayuda de esta, bajó del hombro de Omega

"Omega ¿somos los únicos en la zona?" preguntó Rouge mientras ayudaba nuevamente a Shadow a caminar, hacia la puerta esta vez

"AFIRMATIVO" dijo el robot

"bien, abre la puerta" ordenó la murciélago, Omega repitió la anterior palabra y se acercó a la puerta. Escondió su enorme mano de metal dentro de su brazo y de este surgió una pequeña llave, con la cual abrió la puerta principal del local. Tras esto volvió su mano a la normalidad y procedieron los tres a entrar. Dentro estaba el acceso a dos lugares, uno a la gran arena en forma de pinball con gradas y cabinas de apuesta. Y el otro, a las escaleras que llevan a las piezas de arriba, lugar donde Shadow y Rouge se alojan. Por lo general Omega hace guardia en las noches o en caso de tener una Chaos Emerald a mano se recarga a sí mismo con la energía de esta en lo que pasan las horas. Shadow y Rouge lograron subir las escaleras, no muy complicados, siendo solo paso tras paso, pero al llegar al último escalón, Shadow tropezó. Rouge lo alcanzó a agarrar antes de caer y Shadow puso su pie en frente para frenar caída alguna, por lo que no fue de gran impacto "Cuidado" dijo Rouge en lo que le ayudaba a mantener la coordinación con el ambiente. El erizo negro se mantenía callado en lo que llegaban al cuarto de Rouge. La murciélago abrió la puerta

"Este no es mi cuarto…" dijo Shadow entrando en manos de Rouge

"Es el mío, en el tuyo no hay espacio para que te cuidásemos" contestó la murciélago, a lo que Shadow solo siguió la ayuda de Rouge. Y es que era verdad, el cuarto de Shadow, que estaba en frente del de Rouge, con suerte tenía espacio para el mismo, era literalmente solo una cama con un mueble y una lámpara, nada más. El cuarto de Rouge, en cambio, era muy grande, tenía un closet donde había cerca de 40 prendas diferentes y cada una con un respaldo. Sin mencionar los pares de zapatos y botas, que cada vez se multiplicaban con las visitas de Rouge a la tienda. Pero lo que más abundaba en el cuarto de Rouge, tras una puerta cerca de su televisor, eran las joyas. Había de todo tipo, diamantes, perlas, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, piezas de plata, de oro, accesorios de cristal, y una infinidad más de tesoros, pero ella siempre tuvo siete pequeños pedestales que nunca ocupó, que era donde se supone que van las Chaos Emeralds. Atrás de estos pilares, había uno enorme, el cual, claramente es donde se supone irá la Master Emerald el día que Rouge logre quitársela a su eterno rival, Knuckles, el guardián de esta. "Siéntate" le dijo Rouge a Shadow, este accedió tocando con las manos el lugar donde se sentaría primero

"…" tras inspeccionar, el erizo negro se sentó sin dudarlo

"Omega" dijo Rouge, el robot, que los había seguido por un buen rato, se acercó un tanto al oír la voz de Rouge "¿podrás preparar el almuerzo para nosotros ahora? Te ayudaría, pero no quiero quitarle los ojos de encima a Shadow"

"AFIRMATIVO" Omega entonces se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de salir del cuarto, la voz de Shadow lo detuvo

"No necesito que me vigilen todo el día" dijo el erizo negro sin mover la cabeza. Antes de mover sus labios, Rouge se vio interrumpida por la voz de Shadow "no puedo ver, pero puedo sentir muchas cosas"

"pero…" comenzó Rouge "pero aún así, no te dejaré solo y Omega tampoco Shadow. Lo siento" dijo la murciélago

"…" Shadow se limitó a dar un suspiro y darle la señal con la mano a Omega para que siga su curso a la cocina, mientras que la otra la empuñó fuertemente, Rouge, notándolo, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

Volviendo a casa de Tails, todos seguían comiendo, incluso Big, que recostado disfrutaba de sus bocadillos. Nada fuera de lo común ocurrió hasta cerca de las 14 horas, que fue cuando, en medio de la sala, cada uno con plato en mano, algunos ya listos, sintieron el toqueteo de la puerta. Todos cambiaron su mirada a Metal Sonic, el cual nunca se movió del sofá, sus ojos brillaron un poco y asintió con la cabeza

"es el amo" dijo tras eso

"¿Ehan…?" dijo Charmy con la boca llena, entendiéndosele poco y nada, luego se tragó todo el trozo de emparedado que tenía en la boca "¿Eggman…?" repitió. Luego Tails, que ya había terminado su almuerzo, se puso de pie a abrir la puerta, tras la madera, en efecto, se encontraba el doctor con las manos en la espalda, tras él, se veía su Egg Mobile y un par de Egg Pawns

"A-Adelante…" dijo Tails en lo que se hacía a un lado. El doctor procedió a avanzar

"¡oh! Veo que están recién almorzando" comentó el Doctor

"de hecho ya estábamos terminando" comentó Vector decorando su último pedazo de carne

"¡excelente! Si ese es el caso, un simple descanso bastará para que me acompañen" dijo el doctor levantando un poco los brazos

"ah sí... Tails mencionó algo… ¿qué quieres de nosotros Eggman?" preguntó Vector dejando su plato a un lado y poniéndose de pie

"los necesito a los tres… para ayudarme a reunir mis máquinas" dijo el Doctor sonriendo un poco

"¿máquinas?" preguntó Sonic dejando también su plato a un lado

"así es mi amigo, no solo mis máquinas, sino toda la poderosa… ¡Egg Fleet!" dijo el Doctor

"¡¿La Egg Fleet?! ¿no fue destruida cuando…?" preguntó Metal Sonic confundido

"cuando me traicionaste… sí, pero ¿recuerdan ese tiempo en el que ustedes fueron a la Celda Oscura?" comenzó Eggman levantando uno de sus dedos

"…" A Shade le temblaron un poco las orejas al oír el nombre del lugar, además de que cambió la mirada al doctor de manera brusca, la cual intentaba evitar

"claro…" Knuckles, viendo esto, comenzó a hablar "esa en la que estuvimos un tiempo, rato en el que te aprovechaste y reconstruiste Metrópolis…" dijo de brazos cruzados, sin mencionar a los Nocturnus para no incomodar a Shade

"Y luego intentaste atacar al mundo con la Egg Fleet otra vez… para simplemente ser destruida por Sonic… sí, recuerdo eso" dijo Tails burlándose un poco (quizás alguno se confunda aquí, explicaré el por qué al final del capítulo ;).)

"ejem…" tosió el Doctor sudando un poco "sí… esa misma" siguió "verán, la Egg Fleet jamás fue destruida por completo, siempre quedaban unas cuantas naves, en las cuales me apoyaba para reconstruir las otras y demases. Así mismo fue tras el tema de Dark Gaia… sino ¿dónde creen que me apoyé para construir mi parque de atracciones?"

"tiene sentido…" se dijo Sonic a sí mismo "¿y qué ocurre con esto bigotón?" preguntó el erizo

"pasa lo siguiente, quizás me gane su odio con esto, pero, al descubrir yo al Time Eater… digo, a Mephiles, o su poder al menos, tuve el control del tiempo por un buen tiempo… y aproveché esta situación al máximo de sus capacidades…" decía el Doctor mientras jugaba con sus dedos "con esto, mis antropomórficos amigos… resucité a varias creaciones mías, solo como segunda opción en caso de que mi plan con el Time… con Mephiles fracasara. Y pues… bueno, el resto ya lo saben"

"qué creaciones son esas Eggman…" dijo Metal Sonic acercándose al Doctor

"¡oh, no te pongas celoso Metal! No traje de vuelta a ninguna copia robot de nadie…" mintió el Doctor "sino que, traje a mi más grandes robots"

"Y esto planeabas decírnoslo cuando…" dijo Knuckles dudando aún del Doctor

"no seas impaciente guardián, no ha pasado aún un día completo desde mi ataque con el poder de Mephiles" Knuckles se limitó a gruñir un poco

"espera… deja ver si entiendo bien…" comenzó Charmy "tienes reconstruida tu flota gigante de naves, con el poder de Mephiles trajiste tus robots poderosos de vuelta y a nosotros…"

"para qué nos necesitas, Eggman" preguntó Vector a brazos cruzados

"basándome en sus misiones, después de Tails, son los más aptos en lo que se refiera a mecánica y ese tipo de cosas, así que los necesito para ayudarme a traer mis robots, para así tenerlos a mano para cualquier emergencia" dijo el Doctor volviendo a colocar sus manos tras la espalda

"em… Eggman, todos aquí por sí mismos pueden destruir aunque sea a uno de tus más grandes robots... por qué piensas que Mephiles no tendrá oportunidad contra… digamos… ¿el Egg Viper?" preguntó Tails algo confundido

"eso…" dijo Eggman, para ser interrumpido por Vector

"¿O el Egg Walker?" Eggman trató de hablar, pero era constantemente interrumpido por el resto

"no hay…"

"¿y qué tal el Egg Emperor?" dijo Knuckles

"sin pro…"

"oí que el Señor Sonic acabó con el Egg Dragoon dos veces…" comentó Cream a su madre

"¡esa no…!"

"espero no ver la cara del Death Egg Robot otra vez…" comentó Sonic

"¡hey, ese es…!"

"¡oh oh oh, me toca!" dijo Charmy, solo para ser él interrumpido por Eggman

"¡NO SOY TAN…!" comenzó el Doctor gritando, en eso, todos lo observaron atentos, Charmy se ocultó tras Vector y Cream tras su madre, el Doctor, viendo esto, dio un suspiro y tosió nuevamente, para luego, con sus manos seguir explicando "no soy tan estúpido como para cometer los mismos errores del pasado…"

"¿el Eggman Drill…?" preguntó Charmy tímido, tras Vector (El primer jefe de Sonic 2, considerado el jefe más fácil en la historia de Sonic por muchos)

"…" El Doctor solo lo vio un poco enfurecido, mostrando una enorme vena en su calva cabeza, haciendo que Charmy se ocultase tras Vector nuevamente "a tú comentario Tails… sé que todos ustedes, con la estrategia correcta, podrían derrotar de una u otra forma a alguno de mis robots… pero les pregunto… ¿Podrías tú, Sonic, que tuviste problemas junto a Tails y a Knuckles para derrotar al Egg Emperor, derrotar una combinación entre este mismo, el Egg Viper y… digamos, el Egg Golem…?" preguntó Eggman ofreciendo con las manos, buscando respuesta del erizo azul

"¿cómo rayos combinarías a esos tres…?" preguntó Sonic tratando de imaginar una forma lógica de combinación entre las máquinas mencionadas por el Doctor

"¡eso no importa!" dijo el Doctor fastidiado "¡mi punto es, con todas mis máquinas, más sus habilidades, las Chaos Emeralds, las Sol Emeralds y cualquier otra tontería que tengan guardada por ahí, Mephiles no tendrá oportunidad!" Vector, al oír estas palabras, sacó a Charmy de su espalda con una mano y lo tuvo ahí

"o sea… ¿que esto nos ayudará a acabar con ese enano?" preguntó el cocodrilo

"en efecto" asintió Eggman con la cabeza mientras hablaba

"entonces, considéranos a mí y a Charmy dentro" dijo el cocodrilo, sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto, incluso un poco a Eggman

"¿en serio?" dijo el Doctor

"¿en serio?" repitieron todos en la sala, menos Metal Sonic

"claro" dijo Vector sonriendo "no sé si lo notaste Eggman, pero Espio no está aquí" con eso, el Doctor miró a todos lados y notó que en efecto, el camaleón faltaba en el lugar "resulta que tras esa puerta" Vector apuntó con su pulgar a la puerta donde Big comía recostado y Espio permanecía inconsciente aún "está mi amigo, fue herido brutalmente por Mephiles y eso nos deja un asunto pendiente con el tipo de cristal… así que si nos vas a ayudar contra él, con gusto aceptaremos ¿no Charmy?" Vector levantó a la abeja a la altura de sus ojos

"¡cla-claro!" dijo la abeja chocando su mano con su frente

"em… Eggman, qué cortesía la mía ¿quieres una tortilla? Sobró una del almuerzo" comentó Tails

"pues… acabo de almorzar al igual que ustedes… pero que rayos, un poco de esto no arruinará mi perfecta figura" el Doctor pasó a servirse la última tortilla que quedaba en el plato de en medio, junto a la jarra vacía de jugo, tras esto, Tails se acercó a Vector y le susurró

"¿Estás seguro de esto Vector…?" preguntó el zorro amarillo

"claro que sí…" comenzó Vector susurrando también "seremos cuidadosos, además, ¿quién mejor que los detectives para entrar a la base de Eggman? descuida amigo… si el viejo trama algo, Charmy y yo nos encargaremos de todo" comentó el cocodrilo a Tails, sin Eggman notando en lo que comía

"de acuerdo… tienes razón, es un buen plan para mantener a Eggman vigilado" finalizó Tails, en lo que Vector le daba un pulgar arriba y un guiño. Tras unos minutos, Eggman terminó su tortilla y ya todos habían finalizado sus meriendas, Cream y Vanilla retiraron los platos de todos, así como el de Big en su cuarto y finalmente, el Doctor dio la orden para que se marcharan

"es hora de irnos a planificar nuestro viaje, si es que Mephiles no ataca, saldremos mañana en la mañana, tendremos que ser lo más discretos posibles, así que tenemos que ver bien cómo lo haremos, mi Egg Mobile es muy pequeño y una nave muy grande podría ser derribada por cualquier ataque de Mephiles" comentó el Doctor

"entiendo, vamos Charmy" dijo Vector de brazos cruzados, Eggman abrió la puerta de la casa para que todos salgan

"lo olvidaba" dijo el Doctor "Metal, tú te vienes con nosotros" esto sorprendió un poco al resto "no tenemos a Espio, tú serás un buen elemento en lo que él deja vacío, además de que sabes todo lo que yo sé en mecánica, serás de gran ayuda" dijo el Doctor "gracias por la comida Tails, adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana, quizás" y sin más, salió de la casa y se subió en su Egg Mobile

"Vanilla, Cream…" Vector se dio la vuelta antes de marcharse "les confiamos a Espio" dijo el cocodrilo, las conejas asintieron con la cabeza. Vector dio un nuevo pulgar arriba y con eso, salió de la puerta, Charmy tras él

"¡adiós!" dijo la abeja siguiendo a su jefe. Luego, en lo que todos se despedían de los Chaotix, menos uno, Metal Sonic salió también de la casa, sin palabras

"Metal… suerte" dijo Tails viendo la puerta que Metal Sonic procedió a cerrar. Afuera, el Doctor les dijo a los Chaotix que debían correr, que irían a su base más cercana, estos accedieron sin complicaciones y Metal solo seguía a su amo. Dentro, todos decidieron esperar hasta mañana, ya que hoy por hoy, a pesar de ser simplemente un poco más de las 14 horas, estaban cansados y las bajas que el erizo de cristal les había propinado no eran menores, por lo que decidieron no arriesgarse a perder más compañeros y esmeraldas y descansar en lo que queda del día. Knuckles y Shade se quedaron en el laboratorio vigilando constantemente la Esmeralda Maestra, como han hecho todo el tiempo. Sonic y Tails planeaban qué hacer para mañana mientras que Vanilla y Cream atendían a Big y trataban a Espio cada cierto tiempo.

Pero, lejos, muy lejos de ahí, muy lejos de todas partes, en el lugar conocido como Scrap Brain, o también, la primera gran base de operaciones de Eggman, había alguien. Destruida en gran parte, con marcas de lo que parecían ser bolas de cañón ensartadas en las paredes y el piso, Badniks aniquilados por todos lados, todos con las mismas marcas en forma de pelota, ramplas gastadas, plataformas oxidadas, etc. Muy dentro de esta, en la parte más profunda de la base, habían cuatro tubos gigantescos, cada uno tenía en su interior lo que parecía ser una cabina y controles, pero todas igual de destruidas que la base en general. Más atrás de los tubos, en un enorme trono de metal, estaba nadie menos que Mephiles, sentado en la parte más oscura del lugar, con su mano izquierda empuñada en la mejilla del mismo lado y el codo en una pila de metal, mientras que su mano derecha golpeaba suavemente con cuatro de sus dedos de cristal la cabeza de un Motobug totalmente desconectado y finalmente, su pierna derecha cruzada por sobre la otra. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hacía su único movimiento. Las tres Esmeraldas flotaban a su alrededor. La razón por la cual Mephiles estuviese tan quieto y tranquilo era una sola.

Estaba esperando pacientemente a Silver The Hedgehog.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Okey, comenzaré enseguida con ese paréntesis. La razón por la cual creo que algunos se confundirían, es porque, el nuevo ataque de Eggman con la Egg Fleet que se mencionó aquí, en realidad no se ve en ningún juego, pero, los fans de Sonic hemos llegado a la siguiente conclusión (no soy solo yo, son miles de millones en el mundo, lo vi en la wikia de Sonic). ¿Recuerdan que, al final de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Eggman había reconstruido Metropolis? ¿y que el juego terminaba con un "The End?"? pues era un indicio de que habría secuela para ese juego, la cual, por temas de ventas entre las desarrolladoras y similares, nunca vio la luz. Así que, los fans, tratando de armar la cronología con cada juego que sale, hemos decidido que el final de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood lleva al inicio de Sonic Unleashed, donde claramente se ve a Sonic luchando contra toda una armada solo, transformándose incluso en Super Sonic durante el proceso. O sea que, tras los héroes volver de la celda oscura en SC:TDB, Eggman había reconstruido la Egg Fleet, la cual se ve al inicio de Sonic Unleashed. O sea, que Sonic Unleashed vendría inmediatamente después de Sonic Chronicles, con Sonic deteniendo los planes de Eggman nuevamente. Pues ese espacio entre SC y SU es lo que utilicé para este capítulo, en la frase que Tails dice "Y luego intentaste atacar al mundo con la Egg Fleet otra vez… para simplemente ser destruida por Sonic… sí, recuerdo eso" Y, más que nada, tener fundamento para traer de vuelta la Egg Fleet como planeo hacerlo en el futuro. Lo sé, un poco exagerado para ser un intervalo entre dos juegos para meter en un simple Fan Fic, pero hey, siempre trato de ser lo más leal al producto original como me sea posible ;).<p>

pues... eso era lo que quería decirles, además claro de que se mantengan atentos, las actualizaciones vienen como la lluvia ¡de a varias!

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	25. Duelo en la nada

¡Aloha! woof! En este capítulo comienza lo realmente bueno, léanlo con ganas ¡ojalá con las mismas ganas con las que lo escribí!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo aclarando algo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24: "Duelo en la nada"<p>

Cerca de las 23:00 horas, todos habían dormido ya, un poco complicados por sus situaciones, pero se las arreglaron. Como Sonic por ejemplo, que se propuso dormir en el árbol más cercano a la casa de Tails, mientras que este, en lo que cedía las camas a Big y a Espio, durmió en su avión, en una parte de su taller, el cual se encontraba al lado de su casa. Su sofá fue ocupado por Vanilla, Cream y Cheese por supuesto. Knuckles y Shade se sentaron apoyados en la Master Emerald, uno a cada extremo, quedándose dormidos en esa posición. En su casa, Rouge durmió en su cuarto como siempre, pero tuvo que convencer a Shadow para que dejara a Omega vigilarlo durante la noche, en caso de que la herida se abriese o algo por el estilo pueda ocurrirle. Silver y Amy, por su parte, se habían colocado de acuerdo para hacer turnos en la noche y vigilar a Blaze, mientras el otro descansaba en el sofá. Los únicos que no dormían eran Eggman y Vector, Charmy trató de no dormirse, pero el sueño le venció, se acomodó en el suelo de la base en la que se encontraban.

"El lugar en el que tengo a todas mis máquinas y a la flota guardadas se encuentra cerca de una cueva bajo la montaña de Ice Cap Zone, por lo que tendremos que cruzar el lago de aquí a Emerald Coast de la manera más sigilosa posible para que Mephiles no intente interceptarnos en algún momento" dijo el Doctor mientras apuntaba un mapa que tenía estirado en una mesa de por ahí

"comprendo… la forma más sigilosa que se me ocurre es… en un barco cualquiera, como la gente común y corriente lo haría" agregó Vector

"¿eso no pondría en peligro a esa gente en caso de que nos atacase?" preguntó el Doctor rascándose la barbilla

"lo dudo" respondió Vector "por varias razones, por ejemplo, de haber querido lastimar inocentes ya lo habría hecho, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, o también, dudo que se le ocurra buscarnos en un crucero común y corriente, es decir, esas cosas salen hora a hora, todos los días, en todos los mares"

"tienes razón… bien, mañana entonces nos haremos con los tickets para viajar en barco, desde Emerald Beach a Emerald Coast" agregó Eggman

"¿tienes dinero para tres?" preguntó el cocodrilo

"no será necesario, tengo un contacto que nos ayudará… ya que me debe un favor" contestó el Doctor, sonriendo un poco

"¿quién es?"

"oh, ahí lo verás" volvió a responder el Doctor sonriendo "entonces, comienza a empacar tus cosas, o lo que vayas a necesitar para ti y para la abeja, comida más que nada, calculo que desde Emerald Beach… en barco serían… unas 3 horas a lo más" comentó Eggman "lo más probable es que nos veamos andando en horas de almuerzo mañana, así que un poco de comida no vendría mal"

"y de la playa a Ice Cap… ¿cuánto es?" preguntó nuevamente Vector

"un viaje en tren de 30 minutos nada más, la playa está al lado de la ciudad y a unas cuadras está la estación, la cual nos llevará a Mystic Ruins, ahí es donde está la cueva" Eggman devolvió la mirada a su mapa, apuntó con el dedo, mientras hablaba, desde Station Square, moviéndolo por el recorrido del tren, deteniéndose en la parada de Mystic Ruins. Luego, unos caminos de tierra más adelante, apuntó a un punto determinado, el cual, tras terminar de hablar, procedió a marcar con una X con un lápiz que tenía a mano

"vaya… sí será un buen viaje, algo lento por todo el tema de la precaución… pero, ¿por qué no salimos ahora? Podríamos haber dormido en el camino" dijo Vector cruzando los brazos

"el horario normal de viaje en la persona promedio es de 11:30 AM a 16:00 PM, de salir en otro horario podríamos llamar un poco la atención, tanto de la gente, como de Mephiles…" respondió Eggman

"supongo que tienes razón…" se dijo._ O quizá… solo __**quieres**__ que viajemos a esa hora contigo._ Pensó después, entrecerrando un poco los ojos

"correcto entonces, mañana iremos a conseguir los tickets a más tardar las 13 horas, si nos demoramos hasta ese punto, comeremos algo y luego nos embarcaremos…" comentó el Doctor

"entendido…" dijo Vector "bien, necesito que me prestes un par de bolsos para el viaje, para mí y para Charmy si no te molesta…" contestó el cocodrilo descruzando sus brazos

"busca cerca de la cabina superior" dijo el Doctor apuntando a un punto determinado "bien, me iré a dormir" dijo con una falsa sonrisa "acomódense en cualquier habitación que encuentren satisfactoria, yo empacaré y luego me iré a dormir" agregó Eggman, luego dejó salir una pequeña risita "buenas noches" el Doctor se dio la media vuelta y rápidamente se fue tras una puerta determinada y se encerró

"no te quitaré el ojo de encima, Eggman…" dijo Vector, para luego tomar al durmiente Charmy y dirigirse a donde Eggman le había indicado para prepararse para mañana. Mientras, el Doctor se dirigió velozmente a una habitación de por ahí. Dentro de esta determinada habitación, había una especia de cápsula, a la cual, sin pensarlo, se subió. Tras esto, el Doctor se desmaterializó completamente.

En otra de sus tantas bases terrestres, una cápsula completamente igual se prendió y tras unos segundos materializó en su interior a Eggman. El cual, tras salir de esta, fue velozmente a un ascensor. Este lo llevó unos cuantos pisos más arriba y se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación donde se encontraban sus nueva máquinas, las copias de Sonic, Knuckles, Tails y Shadow

"Muy bien… ahora, debo llevarlas a mi base bajo Ice Cap… ¡Metal!" dijo el Doctor. Inmediatamente, tras unas cuantas sombras que había por ahí debido a la hora, emergió Metal Sonic

"¿ahora…?" preguntó el erizo de Metal

"sí… ten" Eggman entonces, llevó su mano a su bolsillo y de este, sacó la una Esmeralda verde

"¿esta es…? ¿la Esmeralda falsa?" preguntó Metal

"así es… la data que recolectaste de la Master Emerald mientras cuidabas a Omega a solas me ayudó bastante… me habría quedado con la original, pero este Mephiles me preocupa, así que prefiero que Sonic y los demás acaben con él lo más pronto posible" contestó el Doctor

"¿y después?" insistió Metal Sonic, recibiendo la Esmeralda falsa del Doctor

"y después, viene lo grande…" respondió nuevamente Eggman, sonriendo un poco y jugando con los dedos "ahora, lleva a estas copias y a mí a la base de Ice Cap" ordenó el Doctor a su robot

"entendido…" entonces, Metal Sonic levantó su mano en la que tenía la Esmeralda Falsa y dijo las palabras que activaban el poder que ya todos conocían directa o indirectamente "Chaos Control" dijo, instantáneamente, él, el Doctor y las nueve Máquinas se desvanecieron. Solo para aparecer unos segundos después en la base de Ice Cap, en una sala ene específico en la que habían alrededor de 15 camillas metálicas. Tras esto, la Esmeralda falsa se hiso pedazos al instante.

"aún no soportan el poder del Chaos… bueno, no importa, poco a poco las iré perfeccionando" con esto, el Doctor y Metal Sonic, el cual había lanzado los pedazos de la Esmeralda falsa al suelo apenas esta se rompió, procedieron a colocar uno a uno los cuerpos en una camilla cada uno.

"…" Metal Sonic observaba atentamente las tres copias de Sonic que se asemejaban a él mismo

"bien, con eso bastará, mañana puede que comience el día definitivo, si las activo o no… así que, devolvámonos por ahora Metal" dijo el Doctor en lo que se dirigía al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde estaba el tele transportador para volver a la base donde estaban Vector y Charmy

"…" Metal Sonic observó por última vez a sus hermanos y luego se dio la vuelta para ir con el Doctor al ascensor y posteriormente, al transportador.

Una vez el Doctor y Metal se hubiesen desvanecido, la base quedó en total oscuridad, o al menos así fue, hasta que un pequeño resplandor rojo se prendió, luego se comenzó a mover horizontalmente en lo que serían no más de 2 centímetros, ida y vuelta. Tras esto, otras partes cerca de la primera luz se iluminaron. Finalmente, todo el cuerpo del que provenía la luz se encendió un poco, los brillos azules y grises eran inconfundibles. La figura se sentó en la camilla, luego dejó caer sus pies al costado de esta, para finalmente, con algo de esfuerzo, ponerse de pie. Al ver que lo había conseguido, apretó sus metálicas palmas y miró hacia arriba, como si se estuviese estirando. Y es que, después de 10 años aproximadamente, Mecha Sonic, se había puesto de pie.

El gran erizo de Metal caminó arduamente, tuvo que aprender a hacerlo nuevamente, ya que tantos años sin funcionar le incapacitaron varios de sus circuitos. Tras estabilizarse, no tuvo problema alguno, ni siquiera para su siguiente acción, la cual fue acercarse a un punto determinado de la habitación y agacharse. Mecha Sonic se había agachado al lugar donde los trozos de la Esmeralda falsa se encontraban, sin dudarlo, los tomó con una de sus manos de acero, luego procedió a escanearlos.

"IDENTIFICANDO… IDENTIFICACIÓN FINALIZADA" su radar interno hiso una especie de zoom a los trozos "ENERGÍA CHAOS DETECTADA, PROCEDIENDO A ABSORBER ELEMENTOS" tras su último análisis, Mecha Sonic se colocó de pie nuevamente y, observándolos, destrozó los trozos con una simple apretada, estos se hicieron polvo, pero pareció ser que Mecha Sonic los había absorbido de alguna forma. Inmediatamente, una de sus piernas comenzó a sobrecargarse, para luego pasar al pecho

"ERROR. ERROR. SISTEMAS AÚN NO FUNCIONALES. REPOSO INMEDIATO." Con sus sistemas sobrecargados, Mecha Sonic se dio la vuelta y volvió a recostarse en la camilla en la que se encontraba, para luego, apagarse y entrar nuevamente en un estado de desconexión.

Y con estos eventos, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, esperando la mañana siguiente para poder actuar de alguna forma. Pero, a pesar de todos haber dormido bien, no fue sino hasta las 6:00 Am exactas, cuando, en casa de Blaze, Silver debía entregar su puesto a Amy para cuidar de la inconsciente gata. Pero, en vez de ir directamente donde Amy para despertarla, se sentó en el mismo sofá donde se había quedado la noche anterior y, tal cual la mañana anterior, comenzó a meditar. Pero a diferencia de la sesión anterior, su cuerpo no brilló tal cual la última vez, sino que sus ojos nada más se iluminaron.

_Con esto… debería poder rejuvenecer mis sentidos y eliminar el sueño._ Pensó mientras meditaba, lo único en lo que se concentraba, era en eliminar la sensación de sueño que las constantes levantadas nocturnas, alrededor de 3, le habían causado. Tras unos veinte minutos, se detuvo, ya totalmente despierto y sin ojeras, las cuales tuvo debido a lo anterior. Tras ponerse de pie, fue sigilosamente a la habitación de Blaze, limitándose a asomarse por la puerta, viendo a la misma Blaze y a Amy, quien estaba sentada al lado de la cama, totalmente dormida.

"bien…" se dijo a sí mismo. _Perdónenme por esto, Amy… Blaze… _

Con ese último pensamiento, Silver cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la salida, al llevar su mano a la manilla de la puerta, se detuvo un instante, luego la tomó definitivamente y abrió la puerta, para luego cruzarla y cerrarla, encontrándose a sí mismo en el escenario de la madrugada, con el sol apenas asomándose por las montañas y el cielo recién cambiando de negro a celeste. Silver observó por unos segundos, pero luego sacó un mapa.

"El mapa de Blaze…" dijo, en efecto, era el mapa que la gata siempre había tenido guardado bajo su sofá, solo por si acaso era necesario, Silver aprovechó uno de sus turnos para echarle una ojeada, y aunque se memorizó gran parte de este, aún así lo llevó consigo "Scrap Brain… se encuentra… desde Green Hill… desde la casa de Cream… cerca de 700 kilómetros hacia el noroeste… vaya… será algo largo…" se dijo, para luego guardar el mapa otra vez "pero…"

Tras eso Silver cerró los ojos e inmediatamente, en su cabeza, la imagen de Blaze colgada del cuello en la punta de la torre se le vino a la cabeza, luego, la imagen cambió al rostro de Mephiles, para después, cambiar directo a los ojos de Blaze, de los cuales corrían lágrimas. Esta última imagen hiso a Silver abrir los ojos muy súbitamente, para luego, apretarse el pelaje del pecho un poco y la otra palma la apretó de igual manera, esta brilló un poco.

"No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados" con eso, Silver comenzó a levitar y de un momento a otro, tomando un brillo verde como en tantas ocasiones alrededor de todo su cuerpo, salió disparado hacia la dirección que se había propuesto

"¡debo acabar con esto!" se dijo mientras volaba, atravesaba velozmente cada zona que estaba en medio, él alcanzaba a divisar uno que otro edificio o sino una montaña entre tantas cosas, no había mucho movimiento, principalmente por la hora, aún no salía el sol del todo.

Silver se mantuvo volando por una buena tanda de minutos, con una sola cosa en mente. Llegar a Scrap Brain Zone y encontrarse cara a cara con Mephiles, aquel que había lastimado a su compañera y sus amigos. Tras una nueva tanda de minutos, Silver comenzó a divisar una especie de fábrica, la cual, de lejos, se notaba que no funcionaba, o que llevaba años vacía. Finalmente, se encontró a sí mismo flotando a las alturas de dicho lugar, en lo que parecía ser la puerta, arriba de esta, había un logo inconfundible para Silver.

"Eggman… llegué" se dijo. En efecto, el logo de Eggman se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la entrada, pero no decía Eggman, sino que bajo el logo, ponía 'Robotnik'. Pero Silver no le dio importancia, y descendió un poco, aún no lo necesario para tocar el suelo "Lo que mis amigos harían sería entrar y asegurarme de que no haya nada sospechoso o algo así…" se dijo.

"pero…" Silver entonces, de un instante a otro, brilló completamente en un tono verdoso, sus ojos incluidos, luego levantó su mano y con una fuerte onda psíquica, destruyó la mitad del edificio, haciendo llover, literalmente, metal "quiero terminar con esto rápido" agregó, tras esperar que todas las piezas de metal cayeran, se acercó a un punto determinado de la zona ahora semi-destruida, miró de derecha a izquierda. Nada.

"Supongo que es tu forma de tocar la puerta..." escuchó el erizo de plata en el lugar, inmediatamente brillaron sus ojos

"¡aparece!" gritó enfadado

"acércate… estoy enfrente tuyo… sentirás las Esmeraldas que tengo a mano…" oyó nuevamente

"…" algo más impaciente, Silver levitó unos metros más adelante, entrando en la mitad del enorme edificio que aún estaba estable. Silver siguió adentrándose, pasando por un enorme agujero, el cual evitó por sus poderes de manera simple. Más adelante, estaban las cuatro cápsulas con cabinas en su interior, todas completamente destruidas, pero reconocibles. Siguió avanzando y finalmente, reconoció a la figura que se encontraba ahí

"bienvenido…" dijo, en efecto, era Mephiles, el erizo de cristal se encontraba sentado en el trono hecho de basura y piezas de metal. Las 3 Esmeraldas flotaban alrededor suyo mientras jugaba con la cabeza de un motobug totalmente desactivada.

"¿quién demonios eres tú…?" preguntó Silver, quien con cada segundo perdía más la paciencia.

"¿qué? ¿los otros no te dijeron?" preguntó Mephiles, sin obtener respuesta alguna de Silver "ah… lo quieres oír de mí… pues… mi nombre…" al mismo tiempo que hablaba, levitó, alejándose del trono de basura y botando la cabeza del motobug. Luego, se puso de pie con las 3 Esmeraldas aún flotando a su alrededor "es Mephiles… Mephiles The Dark" respondió

"no sé para qué me molesto… la verdad no me interesa qué demonios quieres, ni quién seas, pero lo que sí quiero saber… es qué diablos le hiciste a Blaze" preguntó el erizo de plata, el cual nunca desvaneció el brillo verde de sus ojos

"¿ella es lo único que te interesa?" dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos "¿no quieres saber de dónde provengo? ¿no quieres saber qué quiero?" Al terminar su pregunta, se tele transportó a un costado, esquivando una navaja totalmente verde, la cual, al impactar con la pared de atrás, la destrozó completamente en el sentido que la navaja psíquica iba. Mephiles se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y observó como Silver tenía su brazo extendido hacia él "veo que no…"

"habla…" insistió Silver

"Blaze… Blaze The Cat solo fue la primera en saber sobre mí… y sobre ustedes dos" dijo, bajando al suelo

"¿…?" Silver, sin moverse de su posición, levantó una ceja

"verás… Blaze The Cat y tú… Silver The Hedgehog, son de la misma época y dimensión" Tras esa frase, Mephiles volvió a tele transportarse a un costado, esquivando una nueva navaja psíquica

"no hables estupideces y contesta ya… qué diablos le hiciste a Blaze" preguntó Silver enrabiado ya

"qué impaciente…" dijo el erizo falso "eso es lo que hice, le expliqué de sus pasados… el tuyo y el de ella" volvió a responder, esperó tener que esquivar una nueva naja psíquica, pero no fue así

"…" Silver solo observó a su rival

"vamos… sabes que contestarte todo esto no tiene sentido, la verdad, tú solo quieres matarme" agregó el erizo de cristal

"Si sigues hablando de esa forma, así será Mephiles…" respondió Silver

"pues… déjame decirte que pienso igual que tú… no tienes **idea… **cuantas **ganas** tengo de rebanarte la cabeza" dijo Mephiles descruzando sus brazos, las tres Esmeraldas alrededor de él se detuvieron

"…" Silver bajó el brazo que tenía levantado y tras unos segundos, lo levantó y le hiso una señal a Mephiles para que se acercara, todo mientras pequeñas sendas de vapor verde comenzaban a salir de sus ojos que brillaban con el mismo color

"ahora… ¿qué haré contigo? A Shadow lo enceguecí… a Espio le rompí un par de huesos… a Blaze la destrocé psicológicamente…" con eso, Mephiles se tele transportó para esquivar, no una, sino 3 navajas Psíquicas, las cuales hicieron que las murallas siguieran cayendo "creo que a ti te empalaré de alguna forma…" se dijo

"¡GRAAA!" gritó Silver al mismo tiempo que tomaba muchísimos, pero pequeños trozos de metal del suelo con sus poderes, los cuales lanzó sin pensarlo hacia Mephiles

"¡tch…!" gruñó mientras se cubría aguantando las pequeñas partes de metal, de las cuales la más grande era tan solo del tamaño de la cabeza del motobug, pero eran tantas, que tele transportarse solo haría que las recibiese en otro lugar. Tras la última tanda de objetos terminar, Mephiles se descubrió, notando que Silver no se encontraba ahí. El erizo de cristal miró de derecha a izquierda buscando, pero inmediatamente sintió una palma en su nuca.

"la próxima vez revisa tu punto ciego" dijo Silver, el cual liberó una onda verde que explotó en la nuca de Mephiles, enviándolo unos cuantos metros a la distancia. El erizo de cristal terminó en la parte exterior de Scrap Brain, o mejor dicho, el área que había sido destruida por Silver

"…" Mephiles se levantó algo complicado y se acarició la cabeza para alivianar el dolor. Luego, al ver al frente, vio que una esfera verde se le acercaba, Mephiles no alcanzó a reaccionar, recibiendo la esfera de lleno al rostro, esta lo hiso retroceder unos pasos, pero no lo suficiente como para caer al suelo. Tras limpiarse un poco la vista, vio que Silver emergía de las entrañas del edificio

"¡grrr…!" Silver se preparó para atacar nuevamente, el erizo de plata cerró sus brazos, comenzando él como tal, a brillar intensamente del mismo color que ha mantenido todo este tiempo.

"no esta vez" se dijo Mephiles, en lo que se fundía con las Esmeraldas en el suelo. Silver no lo notó y simplemente libero su ataque, una gran onda verde se expandió por todo el lugar, haciendo pedazos todo lo que tocaba, el edificio se destruyó otro poco. Tras terminar su ataque, Silver fue quien miró de derecha a izquierda esta vez, sin encontrar mucho, sino nada. Cambió su mirada hacia abajo al sentir una mano sujetar su pie derecho, el erizo de plata no lo dudó e inmediatamente comenzó a intentar liberarse. Silver forcejeó con la mano un par de segundos, para que, sin notarlo, Mephiles se apareciese lentamente tras suyo. El erizo de cristal chasqueó sus dedos e hiso desaparecer la mano con la que Silver forcejeaba, luego, con ciertos movimientos de sus manos, hiso aparecer alrededor de 20 criaturas negras con ojos rojos. Silver lo notó al instante

"¡Maldito Mephiles! ¡dijiste que sería entre tú y yo!" gritó Silver al aire al ver las criaturas que lo rodeaban

"no dudes de mi palabra enano, todos estos y yo… ¡somos uno!" dijo el erizo de cristal, el cual se materializó en un cierto punto fuera del alcance de Silver

"¡ah, vete al diablo!" gritó, para luego comenzar a destruir una por una las figuras que lo atacaban. Las eliminaba con sus poderes, fácilmente gracias al alcance de estos, pero las criaturas no se detenían, Mephiles seguía creando tandas y tandas para distraer a Silver. Tras unos minutos, Mephiles se cansó y, tras lanzar una buena cantidad de criaturas negras, comenzó a canalizar poder en ambas manos, para así crear una esfera púrpura en cada mano, sin dudarlo, las lanzó al erizo de plata.

Silver notó que ambas esferas se acercaban a él, pero no sabía qué hacer ya que luchaba con las otras criaturas constantemente. El erizo de plata entonces, tomó a unas 4 criaturas con sus poderes y las lanzó a las esferas, tratando de frenarlas de alguna forma, pero no, de hecho, las criaturas que lanzó se desvanecieron en las esferas y estas crecieron tras lo último. Silver tragó un poco de saliva y extendió sus palmas a ambas direcciones de las que provenía cada esfera. Tras un fuerte resplandor de sus ojos, las esferas tomaron un color verde y se detuvieron. Mephiles se sorprendió un poco al ver que Silver había detenido sus ataques, pero no le importó, así que cargó físicamente hacia el erizo de plata.

"¡si así será, te llevaré con gusto junto a mí!" Dijo, mientras estiró su brazo en lo que se acercaba a Silver, de este brazo, una especie de látigo negro emergió. Silver pensó lo más rápido que pudo para salirse de esta, con las esferas por un lado, las criaturas por otro y Mephiles en el frente, la presión lo incapacitó un poco, pero no era nada que él no pudiese resolver. Silver entonces, hiso colisionar entre sí las dos esferas, causando una pequeña explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a las criaturas que habían por ahí. Luego, atinó a dar un gran salto y volar para evitar a Mephiles que venía hacia él.

El erizo de cristal, viendo esto, tomó vuelo y se dirigió a la altura en la que Silver se encontraba. El erizo de plata lo noto enseguida y no dudó en lanzar un par de navajas hacia abajo, cosa que atravesaran a Mephiles, pero este último, ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlas, ya que su imagen se desvaneció al rosar con la primera de las dos navajas. Silver, preguntándose dónde podría estar y por instinto, miró hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con un puño en la cara, el cual lo hiso descender. Mephiles rió al ver a Silver caer, pero inmediatamente después, el mismo látigo que había sacado hace unos minutos se estiró, alcanzando a Silver del pie, haciendo frenar su caída, justo un metro a impactar Silver con el suelo.

"¿Uh?" dijo Silver

"¡Ven aquí!" dijo Mephiles recogiendo su látigo negro, atrayendo a Silver a una gran velocidad, solo para recibirlo con un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro, el cual hiso que el látigo, y Silver, se alejaran nuevamente, pero otra vez, lo atrajo a sí mismo, comenzando a jugar ping pong con la cara de Silver y su látigo. "anda ¡detén esto, inútil!" molestó Mephiles a Silver, el cual acababa de recibir un nuevo golpe al rostro

"¡¿Inútil?!" dijo reaccionando, entonces, en lo que se acercaba para recibir un nuevo golpe en el rostro, levantó sus manos y con sus poderes, atrapó todo el brazo de Mephiles, más específicamente, con el que lo golpeaba. Silver entonces, logró zafarse debido al control parcial que tenía sobre el brazo del erizo falso y con el control de este, tras estabilizarse, comenzó a golpear a Mephiles en la cara con su propio puño, lo golpeaba muy fuertemente "¿a quién llamas inútil?" dijo, mostrando una sonrisa molestosa "¡mejor deja de golpearte solo, anda, te reto a que dejes de golpearte solo!" Silver siguió molestando a Mephiles con su propio brazo, el cual lo golpeaba muy fuertemente tanto en el rostro como en el estómago

"¡Grrrr…!" Mephiles gruñó, luego miró seriamente a Silver en lo que seguía recibiendo golpes. Tras eso, deshizo el látigo negro y materializó su lanza de luz, con la cual, increíblemente, se arrancó el brazo controlado por Silver completamente, hasta el hombro

"¡WHAAAA!" gritó Silver algo asustado, luego observó el brazo del cual corría un líquido negro y lo lanzó cientos de kilómetros en el aire "¡estás enfermo!" gritó temblando un poco, pero aún enfadado

"¿asustado?" preguntó Mephiles, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo brazo le crecía. Tras regenerarse totalmente, ante el espanto de Silver, se acomodó correctamente el brazo completo y tras un par de movimientos, atacó con una onda negra a Silver, el cual no reaccionó debido a la impresión. Silver recibió el ataque de lleno en el rostro y comenzó a caer, pero antes de impacar, se estabilizó a sí mismo con sus poderes. Inmediatamente, tomó su distancia y se estabilizó colocándose de pie, al frente suyo, vio como lentamente Mephiles descendía

"…" Silver evitó mantener su boca abierta, sudaba un poco mientras tomaba respiros para tranquilizarse, pero siempre mantenía la vista en su objetivo

"te reto a que te acerques…" molestó Mephiles, para después, tal cual Silver hace unos segundos, levantara su mano y le hiciera una señal para acercarse.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>santo cielo, me emocioné ¡comenzaré con el siguiente capítulo de inmediato! ¡oh sí! pero mientras, parece que Silver decidió ir solo, me pregunto qué pensará hacer en caso de derrotar a Mephiles y viceversa...<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	26. Donde hay luz, hay oscuridad

¡Aloha! cielos, a pesar de haber dicho que subiría este capítulo lo antes posible, me tardé, pero por una buena razón, necesitaba hacerlo encajar todo correctamente para el siguiente capítulo, ya que ese sí será algo grande en la historia

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25: "Donde hay luz, hay oscuridad"<p>

Con la última provocación, Silver movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recobrando la cordura que la acción previa de Mephiles le había alborotado. Inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente con el verde fosforescente que lo caracteriza de tan buena manera.

"¡ha! ¿Tú? ¿Asustarme?" contestó pretendiendo simular valor "si fueses una serpiente no evolucionada quizás, tú solo me haces reír" Tras esto, Silver se pegó un vuelo muy veloz en dirección a Mephiles, el cual inmediatamente cerró sus brazos. Con sus manos en ambos hombros, clavó sus garras en estos, con lo que, unos metros al frente de él, comenzaran a salir criaturas negras de un charco que se formó al hacer Mephiles su movimiento.

"¡ríete de esto!" se dijo, inmediatamente las criaturas interceptaron a Silver, colgándose de este mientras volaba en dirección hacia Mephiles

"¡quítense de encima…!" se dijo, en lo que comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje para que algunas cayeran, funcionó al principio, botando unas cuantas, pero después se vio forzado a tomar altura y volar aún más rápido, dando vueltas a todos lados para lograr quitarse las criaturas negras de encima

"¡hum…!" se dijo Mephiles en lo que con una señal de sus brazos hacía aparecer una buena cantidad de manos del mismo charco, el cual se había extendido a gran parte del destrozado suelo, en lo que se extendía, derretía los trozos de metal que Silver había esparcido en el lugar anteriormente.

"oh oh…" Al observar Silver las grandes cantidades de manos que Mephiles lanzaba contra él, y aún con un par de criaturas negras colgadas de él, comenzó a evadir como pudo cada brazo largo que intentaba enredarlo o cogerlo de alguna forma. Giraba de derecha a izquierda, arriba abajo, rotaba, hacía vueltas, de todo para que ninguna mano lo enredara. Principalmente por el hecho de que Silver no sabía qué ocurriría si era atrapado y no se encontraba de ánimos para averiguarlo

"¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha! ¡corre enano, corre!" dijo Mephiles en lo que a la distancia controlaba los brazos que perseguían a Silver

"¡tch…!" Silver, muy complicado, logró quitarse una de las dos criaturas que colgaban de él, luego observó como pudo a Mephiles, notando que mientras este lo observaba a él, jugaba con sus 10 dedos de las manos. Tras notar el patrón, notó que todos los brazos que lo perseguían hacían movimientos similares a los de sus dedos, si es que no los mismos. Mientras seguía esquivando, contó los brazos negros que lo trataban de atrapar "9… ¡10! Lo tengo" se dijo, luego con sus poderes, se quitó la criatura que colgaba aún de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, hiso una maniobra para esquivar los brazos y lanzó la criatura negra directo a Mephiles

"¡Hm!" al ver que la criatura se acercaba de lleno hacia él, Mephiles optó por cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, recibiendo el ataque, o a su propia criatura, directo a sus antebrazos. No le hiso mucho daño, si es que nada en realidad, pero la criatura se deshizo completamente al colisionar contra el erizo falso, esto debido al aura psíquica que la rodeaba al ser lanzada, ya que de no haber sido así, se habría unido a Mephiles sin tener este último la necesidad de moverse. Pero, al cubrirse, dejó de mover sus dedos y los 10 brazos negros se deshicieron en el aire. Momento en el que Silver lanzó varias navajas psíquicas

"¡ha!" gritó levemente en lo que lanzaba una buena cantidad de navajas verdes, las cuales iban directo a Mephiles

"¡por qué tú…!" Sin dudarlo, Mephiles se desvaneció en el charco negro que rodeaba prácticamente todo el suelo del lugar, las navajas pasaron de largo atravesando el suelo, evaporando el líquido negro que cubría la superficie

"no de nuevo…" dijo Silver, aún en el aire, algo molesto esperando recibir alguna amenaza de parte de Mephiles "…" el erizo miró a un punto determinado de las afueras de las ya ruinas de Scrap Brain y notó un enorme trozo de metal del cual se veía perfectamente un extremo en punta, entonces, Silver levantó su mano en dirección al trozo de metal "dije…" lo levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y ya con ambas manos, lo rotó haciendo que el extremo en punta mirara hacia el suelo "¡NO DE NUEVO!" gritó, en lo que con ambas manos, enterró de lleno la enorme estaca de metal en un punto cualquiera del suelo. Tras un par de segundos, la sacó, no vio respuesta por parte de Mephiles, pero lo que sí vio, fue un enorme agujero en el cual comenzó a caer el líquido negro que Mephiles había generado "eso me da una idea"

Entonces, con el mismo trozo de metal, comenzó a hacer enormes agujeros en varios puntos del lugar. Con cada uno de ellos, los líquidos negros comenzaron a drenarse, lentamente consumiéndose dentro de los diversos agujeros que Silver había dejado

"¡anda, persígueme con tus dedos ahora, Mephiles!" Dijo Silver mirando el suelo desde el suelo, provocando a su oponente

"puras tonterías…" Sintió Silver, para su sorpresa, atrás de él. Rápidamente se volteó a ver, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie

"este tipo me tiene enfermo…" se dijo buscando aún en la dirección, luego y súbitamente, sintió un impacto desde el suelo, sin dudarlo y por curioso, se volvió a girar hacia el suelo, solo para ver una enorme esfera púrpura que iba directo hacia él. La esfera era gigantesca, inmovilizando a Silver por lo mismo "¡no…!" dijo el erizo de plata en lo que trataba de recobrar el movimiento, pero la esfera estaba muy cerca de él.

Silver optó por cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y recibir lo que él creía sería una explosión, pero para su mala suerte, no fue así. Al impactar la esfera contra él, esta no se desvaneció ni hiso implosión, sino que se mantuvo en el lugar y comenzó a torturar a Silver, el cual sintió inmediatamente el dolor, pero intentó no retorcerse por lo último, al contrario, intentó quitárselo con ayuda de sus poderes. Mephiles por su parte, que comenzó a ascender del enorme agujero que su ataque había causado en la tierra, lo notó por el brillo que el erizo comenzó a emanar como tan naturalmente lo hace en todo tipo de situaciones

"este erizo se matará solo si fuerza sus poderes de esa forma…" dijo el erizo de cristal. Tras eso, Mephiles se tele transportó al frente de Silver, adentro de la esfera púrpura que lo torturaba, el erizo de plata levantó sus verdes ojos ante la presencia del erizo falso

"¡Gah…!" Silver levantó con muchísimos esfuerzos su palma derecha y la apunto hacia Mephiles, el cual, al ver esto, simplemente a agarró y la levantó acercando a Silver a sí mismo, luego, con la mano que tenía libre, tomó al erizo de plata del cuello y chocó su frente contra la de él

"sabes… para ser alguien tan débil al lado de Sonic o Shadow… tienes un fuerte espíritu" dijo, Silver solo apretaba los dientes con cada palabra "que lástima que eso no te sirva de nada aquí…"

"¡grrr…! ¡solo…! ¡déjame…!" trataba de modular Silver en lo que sus verdes ojos comenzaban a humear del mismo color. Ya cuando los ojos de Silver estaban en un punto específico de resplandor, dirigió su mirada, como pudo, a Mephiles, directo a sus ojos, el erizo de cristal solo lo miró a estos. Pero, sin darse cuenta, un enorme dolor lo comenzó a atacar en la cabeza. Al principio solo movió la cabeza como reacción, pero luego, el dolor creció al punto de hacerlo soltar la mano y el cuello de Silver, todo para llevar las suyas a la cabeza, donde una jaqueca infernal que aumentaba poco a poco lo atacaba

"¡Gah…! ¡qué estás…! ¡HACIENDO…!" decía, para luego sucumbir y gritar de dolor "¡GAAAAH…! ¡NGGGGGGGGHHHH…!"

"¿te gusta…?" antes de terminar su frase, Silver se encerró a sí mismo en sus brazos y piernas y tras unos segundos así, soltó una gran onda de energía que deshizo la esfera púrpura que lo hacía retorcerse del dolor "¡¿te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás?! ¡qué tal una cucharada de tu propia medicina!" Dijo Silver, para luego acercarse él a Mephiles y tomarlo de su pelaje cristalizado, haciendo que este lo mire a los ojos, los cuales nunca perdieron su brillo verde ni el humo que salía de esto

"¡qu-qué es…!" trató de decir Mephiles

"Además de la tele quinesis y psico quinesis, he intentado dominar la telepatía, pero con el pasar del tiempo, no hago más que darle dolor de cabeza a la gente cuando lo intento… y digamos que ahora estoy intentando con absolutamente todas mis fuerzas leer tus pensamientos Mephiles…" dijo, para luego atraer al erizo de cristal hacia él "y si no me equivoco… no eres más que una consciencia que necesita las esmeraldas… ¿no? O sea, que todo lo que eres es como un cerebro gigante…" agregó Silver entre jadeos debido a la energía que le tomó quitarse la esfera de encima, más lo que hace para mantener a Mephiles bajo su intento de telepatía

"¡AAAAARGH…! ¡DE… DETENLO…!" decía Mephiles tiritando del dolor

"¡no hasta que me digas qué demonios tienes conmigo y con Shadow!" contestó Silver mientras unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente, pero se evaporizaban por su poder antes de llegar al cuello

"¡KRRRRR…!" Mephiles cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que Silver le hiciera más daño y que se metiera a su mente "¡AHHH!" seguía gimiendo con los segundos

"¡HABLA!" gritó Silver enfadado, Mephiles entonces lentamente dirigió su mirada a Silver e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea

"¿qui… quieres ver…? Mira entonces…" Con estas últimas palabras, Mephiles lentamente comenzó a derretirse, sorprendiendo a Silver de gran manera, pero inmediatamente, el erizo comenzó a tener una maratón de imágenes en la cabeza

"¡¿Uh?!" Soltando a lo que iba quedando de Mephiles, Silver comenzó a divisar en su mente muchas imágenes que incluían a sus amigos.

Como por ejemplo, una en la que el mismo Mephiles salía lanzando lo que parecía ser su lanza blanca, estaba en un lugar verdoso, con montañas y mucho pasto, pero, en el otro extremo, estaba Sonic, siendo atravesado por la lanza que Mephiles había lanzado, a su lado, la princesa Elise, pero Silver no la reconoció

"¡Ah…!" salió de los labios de la mujer. Pero inmediatamente, la imagen cambió a lo que parecía ser un lugar dentro de unas ruinas, aunque lo que Silver vio ahí fueron miles de copias de Mephiles rodeando a Shadow, Rouge y a Omega, todas las copias caminando como zombies hacia el Team Dark

"lucharé como siempre lo he hecho…" dijo Shadow en lo que uno de sus anillos de la muñeca caía al suelo. No fue mucho lo que tardó la imagen en cambiar nuevamente, esta vez, mostrando un mundo bañado en lava, del cual, el mismo Silver estaba en una especie de cumbre mirando hacia el cielo. En este último, se divisaba como Blaze se perdía en el cielo, extendiendo su brazo hacia el erizo

"¡Buena suerte Silver…!" fue lo que se escuchó. La imagen rápidamente cambió, esta vez, a lo que parecía ser Mephiles tomando del cuello a Big apoyado en una especie de pared. La imagen cambió rápidamente para mostrar nuevamente al erizo de cristal, esta vez, con la palma extendida en el rostro de Knuckles, estando el equidna inconsciente. Cambiando nuevamente de imagen, Silver divisó a Mephiles por tercera vez, ahora, con su lanza atravesando por completo a Omega. Una cuarta imagen mostró a Mephiles nuevamente, pero ahora sosteniendo a Amy del pie sobre lo que parecía ser un acantilado en Lava Reef Zone. Velozmente, una nueva imagen de Mephiles apareció, ahora sosteniendo de las orejas a una inconsciente Cream. La nueva imagen mostró al erizo falso en el laboratorio de Tails, acorralando al zorro en una de las esquinas. Un nuevo cambio mostró a Mephiles afuera de la agencia de los Chaotix, con las colas de ambos, Espio y Vector en sus manos. La siguiente imagen del erizo de cristal lo mostró a él con su lanza de luz afuera, mirando hacia el suelo, mirando hacia Rouge The Bat, la cual miraba aterrada a Mephiles, el erizo de cristal entonces enterró la lanza, pero antes de ver dónde, Silver perdió el brillo de sus ojos y comenzó a temblar boquiabierto

"q-q-q… qué… ¿qué era…?" trató de modular mientras jadeaba rápidamente

"¿te gusta lo que ves…?" escuchó el erizo en el lugar, luego miró hacia abajo y vio como Mephiles se materializaba nuevamente

"¡¿Qué demonios era eso…?!" gritó Silver descendiendo lentamente

"tch… querías ver lo que había dentro de mi mente… y te dejé" comentó Mephiles observando como Silver bajaba hasta estar a su altura

"¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡¿Acaso tienes pensado cómo eliminar a cada uno de nosotros?!" volvió a gritar el erizo de plata

"¡ha ha ha ha ha!" Mephiles rio, confundiendo un poco a Silver "¿pensado? Qué ingenuo eres Silver… eran recuerdos" con esta última frase, Silver retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

"no… no, tú estás jugando conmigo… es decir…" trató de decir para convencerse a sí mismo de que Mephiles fanfarroneaba

"he he…" Mephiles se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza y se la tocó mientras hablaba "la mente a veces es un enigma… más aún cuando se tiene la habilidad para viajar en el tiempo… ¿no lo crees?" con lo último, Silver apretó aún más los dientes y tembló con más intensidad, pero luego simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se decidió por atacar

"¡AAAAHH!" Gritó mientras cargó hacia Mephiles sosteniendo una vara de metal que había por ahí con sus poderes

"te tengo…" Y sin más, Mephiles levantó las manos y esta vez creó copias perfectas de sí mismo, lo que sí, mientras lo hacía, las esmeraldas brillaban, ya que necesitaba al menos una para crear clones perfectos y dos para crear varios, pero como el erizo tenía 3, simplemente creó todas las que pudo, más un nuevo charco que constantemente se drenaba en los agujeros que Silver había dejado, pero como el charco negro era prácticamente infinito, solo se mantuvo ahí.

Con este último movimiento, Mephiles se alejó de Silver y solo esperó a que el erizo acabara con todas las copias, como eran tantas, tenían la misma fuerza que el original pero simplemente caían de un simple golpe y Silver lo notó, por lo que utilizó prácticamente todo lo que tenía a mano para luchar. Y así pasaron las horas, con Silver eliminando cada rostro de Mephiles que podía divisar, con trozos de metal, navajas psíquicas, o los mismos clones, todo para acabar con ellos de una vez.

Ya eran cerca de las 8:30 cuando, en la base de Eggman, el Doctor, los Chaotix menos Espio y Metal Sonic terminaban de ordenar sus cosas. Charmy bostezaba mientras empacaba su mochila

"¿cuándo partimos…?" preguntó la abeja adormecida

"en unos minutos, apenas terminemos de empacar, esperaremos la llamada del conocido del Doctor para que nos confirme que está en el puerto, y de aquí a allá, serán sus buenos 50 minutos" contestó Vector

"en efecto" dijo el Doctor que estaba a un lado metiendo un par de máquinas "deberíamos estar ya en Station Square a las 11:00 si mis cálculos son correctos"

"Hey Doc, viendo que solo nos queda esperar ¿quién es este conocido tuyo?" preguntó el cocodrilo

"¡oh ho ho ho ho! Es una persona muy confiable, siempre y cuando le pagues bien, que es lo que pienso hacer" contestó el Doctor acomodándose en una silla cercana

"¿lo conocemos?" preguntó nuevamente el cocodrilo

"no lo creo, es un criminal que es buscado en muchos lugares por constantes estafas y otro tipo de saqueos, por lo que se ha mantenido oculto hace años, casi diez sin un paradero fijo" contestó Eggman

"¿10 años? ¿cuál es su nombre?" insistió Vector

"ni siquiera su nombre es concreto, en unas regiones es conocido de una forma, pero en otras de otra, aquí se le conoce como…" Antes de poder terminar su frase, Metal Sonic ingresó a la sala

"Doctor" dijo la máquina

"¿hum…?" Eggman y Vector giraron para ver a Metal Sonic caminar hacia Eggman

"Detecto una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en el área SB 1" dijo Metal

"¿SB 1?" ¿_Scrap Brain? ¿Qué podría ocurrir ahí?_ Pensó el Doctor

"Afirmativo, pido autorización para ir a investigar, rastreo energía Chaos en el lugar" dijo Metal Sonic, en eso, el Doctor se colocó de pie

"ve, ya sabes qué hacer si se trata de Mephiles" agregó el Doctor

"¡Espera!" dijo Vector, haciendo que Metal Sonic gire para observarlo "¿no sientes algún otro tipo de poder? ¿de alguno de los muchachos quizás?"

"me es imposible en este momento, las tres Esmeraldas que se encuentran en ese lugar opacan por completo mi escáner" agregó Metal Sonic

"bien… hazme un favor ¿quieres? Si alguien sale lastimado, envíalo a la casa de Tails para que Vanilla lo cure y después acata lo que ella te diga" dijo el cocodrilo, Metal Sonic giró la cabeza hacia Eggman, el Doctor, tras dudar un poco, prefirió que así fuese le asintió con la cabeza al robot

"…" _Es lo mejor… debo mantener la confianza todo lo que pueda_. Pensó el científico

"Afirmativo, iré ahora mismo al lugar" con eso Metal Sonic fue directo a la puerta y salió disparado en dirección a Scrap Brian Zone

"me pregunto…" comenzó Vector._ Bah, de todas formas averiguaré qué planea el Doctor cuando lleguemos a la guarida donde se supone guarda toda su maquinaria._

"Ejem… entonces, si me disculpan, iré al baño un momento" dijo Eggman

"¡no, espera, yo quiero ir primero!" gritó Charmy, para velozmente ir volando hacia el baño antes de que Eggman pudiese siquiera dar dos pasos, el Doctor cambió de miradas hacia Vector, este le cruzó los brazos, el Doctor rió un poco

"em… acabo de recordar que dejé un pan en la tostadora ¡debo tomar desayuno, con permiso!" con eso, el Doctor se dio a la fuga a su cocina. Vector se quedó observándolo y simplemente levantó su bolso y salió del lugar.

De vuelta con Silver y Mephiles…

Ya Silver no daba más, había lanzado a estas alturas tantas navajas psíquicas, tantos objetos pesados, tantos rayos, varas, etcétera, que ya estaba agotado, sin contar claro los golpes que las copias alcanzaban a darle de vez en cuando, y estos no eran menores. Silver con sus últimos esfuerzos eliminó a las tres copias restantes con ayuda de una roca que levantó, pero al eliminar a la última copia, soltó la pesada roca de lleno al suelo y el erizo, agotado, cayó al suelo buscando aliento

"creo que ya ha sido suficiente…" Mephiles, el único y original, que había estado observando todo desde las alturas, inalcanzable para Silver, comenzó a descender de brazos cruzados con las tres Esmeraldas rodeándolo

"uf… uf… uf…" Silver levantó la cabeza mientras jadeaba en el suelo y vio como Mephiles se acercaba a él. Con eso, el erizo trató de ponerse de pie y lo logró, enseguida, fue corriendo hacia donde Mephiles para atacarlo, pero tras unos cuantos pasos, tropezó

"has usado demasiado tus poderes enano, estás drenado, no tienes oportunidad" comentó Mephiles arrodillándose al lado del erizo

"n… no… no me rendiré… no voy… ¡no voy a…!" las palabras de Silver se vieron interrumpidas cuando Mephiles lo abofeteó en un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie, haciéndolo caer de cara contra el piso

"acéptalo, perdiste" dijo Mephiles burlándose "no hay nada que puedas hacer, estás perdido ¿lo ves? Es lo que ocurre cuando me haces caso y vienes solo a luchar contra mí"

"Me-Mephiles… qu-qu… ¿qué eran… esas imágenes en tu mente…?" preguntó Silver tratando nuevamente de ponerse de pie

"ya te lo dije, eran recuerdos, recuerdos míos de cuando…" Mephiles se vio interrumpido por Silver

"sabes lo que quiero saber… qué diablos significaba todo eso…" dijo el erizo de plata igual de complicado

"pues… muy bien, de todas formas no saldrás vivo de esta, así que te contaré lo que quieres saber… y más…"

"¿ma-más…?" preguntó Silver

"claro… a Blaze le conté sobre sus orígenes en esta línea de tiempo… y la anterior, así que contigo, te diré aquello que ha servido de inspiración todos estos años…" con las últimas palabras del diablo, Silver comenzó a entender lo que se avecinaba, lo cual hiso que abriera bien los ojos

"qu-qué estás… ¿qué estás… tratando… de decir…?"

"te diré… mi joven amigo, lo que has estado buscando desde que tienes memoria… te diré el origen de ti como persona… como guerrero… te diré…" Mephiles fue interrumpido por un grito

"¡MEPHILES!" dijo Silver ya sudando por los nervios

"te diré… cómo fue que… después de ser derrotado… por ti, por Shadow y por Sonic en la línea de tiempo anterior… fui desterrado y resucitado…" Silver comenzó a negar las palabras con la cabeza

"no…" dijo Silver negando rápidamente

"Te diré… por qué me vi obligado a tomar la forma del Time Eater para encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo…" Mephiles extendió su mano a la frente de Silver

"no puede ser…" el erizo comenzó a sudar a mares y a perder estabilidad

"te diré… cómo es…" el erizo de cristal agarró con fuerza el pelaje de la frente de Silver

"¡no!" Silver apretó sus palmas con toda su fuerza

"que yo… Mephiles The Dark…"

"¡NO!" gritó ya con los ojos algo rojos incluso

"Maté a tus padres"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Si creíste que me había olvidado de ese último detalle, pues no, de hecho, lo que sigue, es algo que no solo tenía planeado desde que comencé esta historia, sino que será la representación máxima del término "Fan Fiction" en esta historia, créanme, estará arriba MUY pronto ;)<p>

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	27. La verdad duele

¡Aloha! les dije que estaría muy pronto, y es que este capítulo lo tenía escrito, tal cual está, hace un poco más de un año, obviamente lo retoqué para que calzara con todo el contenido de la historia, pero saben algo, me alegro mucho de haber tenido esto a mano hace tiempo, ya que me facilitó muchas formas de estructuración más sencilla. Pero, a ustedes le interesa saber lo siguiente ¿no? deléitense con el capítulo más estructurado hasta ahora de "El tiempo no tiene límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 26: "La verdad duele"<p>

"¡…!" con las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos, Silver quedó completamente choqueado, pero logró que las palabras salieran de su boca "n-n… n-no… e-estás mintiendo…"

"no hay mentiras aquí, Silver The Hedgehog… **yo** maté a tus padres… y sabes algo… con gusto lo haría otra vez…" a pesar de carecer de una boca visible, Mephiles claramente mostró satisfacción con sus palabras

"t-tú… tú…" Silver comenzó a temblar aún más, con las pupilas minúsculas, apretaba los dientes lo más que podía para no gritar

"si… yo, yo Silver, tu padre y tu madre morirán 4 años después de que nazcas, porque tendrán un encuentro conmigo" Mephiles hablaba con satisfacción y orgullo de su acción, tanto que parecería un chiste para cualquiera ajeno a la situación

"…" Silver oía lo que Mephiles decía, pero no era capaz de contestar, las palabras no existían en este momento para él, aunque pasados unos segundos, Silver miró a Mephiles directo a los ojos

"te contaré…" Mephiles, igual que cuando le habló a Blaze de su pasado, tomó del cuello a Silver y con su habilidad para levitar, lo levantó del suelo y lo mantuvo a merced de su mano "todo fue por que intentaron protegerte" Mephiles mantuvo la mirada del erizo a su altura

(Tal cual como con Blaze, Mephiles narrará aquí)

¿Cuándo ocurrió? Sabes que eso no importa, yo viajo a través del tiempo y gracias a Eggman soy capaz de controlarlo hasta cierto punto. Sabes que mi objetivo son tú y Shadow, por lo que me adentré a tu pasado, antes de que todo esto ocurriese, inmediatamente después de haber renacido gracias a Blaze y su mundo… ya en tú tiempo y dimensión, quise hacerte sufrir a ti y a tus padres…

Era una tarde calurosa, cerca de Emerald Coast, me parece mucho que estabas tomando una siesta de crío o algo así, la verdad es que no me importa. Donde había una casa común y corriente, color negro, fue donde te sentí. Me adentré en esta, y me acerqué a lo que parecía ser tu cuarto. Ahí te vi, en efecto, durmiendo, cubierto en una sabana celeste, en total silencio, pero este no duró mucho, antes de acercar mi mano a ti, una voz profunda y decidida me hiso voltear

"quién eres… y qué quieres…" luego de escuchar esas amenazantes palabras y girar, me emocioné un poco, ahí estaba él, tu padre, tenía su mano extendida, directo en mi frente, listo para atacar, esa voz y ese poder, toda esa energía Chaos son inconfundibles para mí

"tanto tiempo…" sonreí aún más, ansiaba ver al erizo más poderoso de todos los tiempos en frente mío otra vez… después de tanto tiempo encerrado en el nexo multidimensional

"Shadow The Hedgehog…"

(Normal)

Con las últimas palabras, Silver no pudo evitar dar un veloz respiro, haciendo que Mephiles se concentrara en él nuevamente

"¡oh! ¿Te sorprendí, Silver?" Mephiles observó atentamente como Silver temblaba completamente y negaba con la cabeza las palabras de Mephiles, el cuál hablaba en un tono sarcástico

"Sha-Sha… ¿Shadow es mi…? ¿es mi…?"

"Esa expresión en tu rostro me lo dice… estás sorprendido y aterrado… sí… Shadow The Hedgehog, la forma de vida suprema y el erizo más fuerte de la historia, es tu padre…" Mephiles rió un poco ante la expresión de Silver "¡solo espera, se pone mejor!" dijo, procediendo a seguir con su relato

(Mephiles)

"no sé quién seas… pero te vas a alejar del niño de inmediato, si no quieres que me enfade" dijo el erizo negro en frente mío, apuntándome con su dedo índice y el corazón… tenía una mirada muy peculiar… no era asesina… o no aún por lo menos

"oh Shadow… yo te he visto enfadado, no es tanto como quieres hacerme creer" me di la media vuelta y te levanté, la mano de Shadow comenzó a brillar "he… pero será divertido verlo otra vez" sin dudarlo, Shadow disparó, yo simplemente me desvanecí contigo e mis brazos. Después de dejar un enorme agujero en la pared, tu padre salió del cuarto por el mismo agujero y ahí estaba yo, parado en el césped de la costanera, como si nada

"¿quién eres tú?" Shadow se cruzó de brazos como siempre suele hacerlo, aceptando que yo no estaba asustado de su poder o algo así

"que pena que no me reconozcas… después de todas esas batallas que sostuvimos…" te acaricié la cabeza mientras dormías para provocar a tu padre

"todo eso me da lo mismo, no sé de qué estás hablando, ni sé quién eres, pero seas lo que seas, tú me devolverás a Silver" Shadow comenzó a fruncir el seño, cada vez estaba más furioso

"¿dónde está la madre de este niño?" te iba a acariciar de nuevo "Debería aparecerse por aquí si algo así le pasó a su pared" pero en ese momento, sentí como un talón me golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarme la cabeza, no te solté, pero caí al suelo. Tras levantarme, vi que aún dormías, extraño si me preguntas a mí, pero ya qué. Vi entonces qué había ocurrido

"vas a soltar a mi hijo…" mi atacante mostró su cara, claramente, estaba furiosa "¡O TE VOY A ROMPER TODOS TUS HUESOS!" ese maquillaje en verdad le vino muy bien en ese momento, más aún con la forma en la que extendió sus alas, parecía un demonio blanco

(Normal)

"Bla… Bla…" Silver retomó en parte el control de sus cuerdas bucales al escuchar las últimas palabras, sudaba a mares a estas alturas. Antes de terminar, Mephiles sonrió nuevamente

"si… tu madre, es Rouge The Bat" susurró el erizo de cristal sonriendo

"¡… … … … …!" Silver abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un respiro de sorpresa, lentamente y temblando, bajó la cabeza, tratando internamente de procesar las palabras de Mephiles. Ahora, sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Dos de sus mejores amigos del pasado, a quienes conoció hace no más de 6 años, fueron quienes lo concibieron, Shadow The Hedgehog y Rouge The Bat. Y quien aclamaba haberlos asesinado antes de tener la capacidad de recordar, estaba en frente suyo, sujetándolo de la garganta. Pero, a pesar de todo, siendo cierto, y entendiéndolo en caso de, o no, Silver aún no entendía una cosa

"pero, esto nos lleva a un cliché… ¿cómo demonios es que tú eras de 200 años en el futuro, te preguntarás? Bueno, para ser más preciso ¿cómo diablos **terminaste** en el futuro? Pues permíteme continuar" Mephiles levantó la cabeza caída de Silver, este haciendo nulo esfuerzo

(Mephiles)

"Rouge The Bat…" reí, luego observé a Shadow que estaba al lado de ella "¿así que ella es la madre de este niño? Que puedo decir… Shadow, lo hiciste otra vez" con mi garra, acaricié tu pequeña nariz, te rascaste inconscientemente, estabas por despertar "pensar que esta pequeña criatura es producto de lo que ustedes seres vivos llaman amor…" tu padre no hiso ningún movimiento, pero tu madre se mordía el labio inferior, yo sentía su odio, solo quería aniquilarme

"vas… a soltar… a mi hijo… ahora…" Rouge temblaba por completo y apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que parecía que le comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban rojos por la rabia, tenía una mirada asesina, sinceramente, se veía muy bien así

"he he he he…" eso último me enorgulleció "bwa ha ha ha ha… ¡a ha ha ha ha ha…! ¡A HA HA HA HA HA…! **¡A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**" reí… me dio mucha alegría ver ese instinto de asesino surgir en tus dos padres "¡verlos así es justo como lo esperaba!" en ese momento, tomé el poco pelaje que tenías en la espalda y te sujeté de allí, fue cuando despertaste, te hice mirar en dirección a tus padres "¡mira niño, tus padres no son más que unos asesinos, quieren matarme solo porque te quiero llevar a dar un paseo!" yo seguía sonriendo, disfrutaba cada momento del sufrimiento y rabia que yo generaba en ellos dos

"¿Mami, Papi?" dijiste con tu tierna voz de crío, Rouge no aguantó y al verte, comenzó a llorar, por el odio e impotencia que le daba verme contigo en mis brazos, aunque para serte sincero, eso me confunde hasta el día de hoy, al parecer te amaba mucho o algo así, no lo sé. Pero como sea, las lágrimas no la detuvieron, dio un grito de guerra y saltó a atacarme

"¡maldición, Rouge, no!" eso fue lo que oí salir de los labios de Shadow, yo contraataqué, cuando vi el talón que me iba a golpear, lancé una de mis lanzas de energía para atravesarla viva, pero antes de que mi ataque golpeara, Rouge desapareció

"¿ahora usas el Chaos Control de manera natural, Shadow?" tu padre había detenido el tiempo utilizando el Chaos Control, apareció detrás mio, con tu madre en sus brazos

"déjamelo a mí" dijo el erizo negro, que inmediatamente se puso de pie y se comenzó a acercar a mí "no sé qué quieres con Silver, pero más te vale que lo sueltes" poco a poco, su cuerpo tomó un brillo rojo

"tu padre puede ser todo un demonio a veces ¿no lo crees?" te dije, tú solo observabas a Shadow y al parecer, notaste mis intenciones, pero no solo las mías, sino las de tus dos padres hacia mí

"Papi… no… no quiero ir con este tipo…" tus ojos de cuatro años se comenzaron a humedecer

"sabes Shadow… hay algo que me molesta más que el hecho de que seas más fuerte que yo en estos momentos" tu padre solo siguió avanzando, el rojo era más intenso cada segundo "y es…" ahí fue cuando a mi derecha abrí un portal temporal extendiendo mi brazo, del otro lado, se veía lo que parecía ser Station Square… pero 200 años en el futuro "el llanto de los niños… así que… por el bien de este pequeño, lo aré callar" te levanté a la altura de mis ojos y te susurré al oído "no he acabado contigo…" comenzaste a llorar, pero te lancé al portal sin más

"¡NO!" ahí fue cuando tu padre estaba completamente rojo, su súper velocidad no fue suficiente, apenas traspasaste el portal, este se cerró, así, mi querido Silver, es como quedaste atrapado en el futuro, de ahí en adelante, no sé qué te ocurrió y la verdad no me interesa, solo sabía, que sin tus padres, la vida sería un infierno para ti, sabiendo eso, me bastaba para poder encargarme de mi segundo objetivo, Shadow. Tú padre permaneció en el lugar donde el portal se había materializado "Silver…" se decía. Luego se volteó, fue cuando vi esa mirada roja, rabiosa, inconsciente… asesina… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tomó del cuello, sus pupilas habían desaparecido completamente y sus colmillos eran lo único que mantenían su color, el resto de su cuerpo se había teñido completamente de un rojo color sangre, un rojo listo para explotar en mi cara "¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" con ese grito infernal de tu padre, todo el lugar adoptó un rojo total que se expandía con cada segundo, yo sentí como si 100 cuchillos atravesaran mi cuerpo en cada lugar, en especial mi cuello, sin duda, una verdadera tortura. Pasados unos segundos, todo fue visible otra vez, yo estaba completamente herido, mi cuello me dolía, me quemaba, y me costaba hablar

"¡Sh-Shadow…! Tú…" al verlo, lo encontré de pie, el rojo no había abandonado su cuerpo ni en lo más mínimo, él caminaba lentamente hacia mi, llevaba a tu madre en sus brazos, seguramente la protegió, porque ella estaba intacta, pero increíblemente, todo el terreno a unos 5 kilómetros había sido completamente destruido, esta explosión, el Chaos Blast que Shadow utilizó contra mí fue el que causó la sequía de Emerald Coast, el poder de tu padre evaporizó más de dos tercios del agua "tu poder… es… es impresionante… me has dejado sorprendido…" dije jadeando

"si no quieres sufrir por toda la eternidad, dime… ¡donde está mi hijo!" gritó Shadow mientras seguía caminando con tu madre en sus brazos, Rouge se sorprendió al oír la palabra hijo y miró a Shadow de dicha manera

"¿Shadow? Lo llamaste… ¿tu hijo…?" ahí comprendí, Shadow no era un buen padre, seguramente no te sonreía y puede que jamás te haya abrazado, mucho menos llamarte su hijo. Así que me sentí orgulloso, fui capaz de despertar un sentimiento de fraternidad dentro de la forma de vida suprema

"tu hijo…" comencé "tu hijo está perdido en el tiempo, 200 años en el futuro para ser exacto… quiero que sufras Shadow… ¡POR QUE TE ODIO!" grité, en ese instante, me levanté y gracias a una Esmeralda que llevaba conmigo, fui capaz de curar una gran parte de mis heridas de manera casi instantánea, el dolor no desapareció, para nada, en especial en mi cuello, esa área había sido quemada totalmente, pero fuera de eso, estaba listo para luchar

"Rouge…" Shadow dejó a tu madre, la cual perdió el balance al instante al tocar tierra, creo que lanzarte a un portal teniendo tú solo 4 años no le hiso muy bien mentalmente

"Silver…" divisé a tu madre llorando tu aparente perdida, al oír que Shadow la llamaba, giró su cabeza a él, el erizo negro se arrodilló un poco para que ella se tratase de colocar a su altura, la desestabilización la había hecho caer

"vete de aquí… huye y dile a los demás lo que ocurrió, Sonic podrá utilizar el Chaos Control junto con Knuckles y si mis cálculos no fallan, esta reacción abrirá un portal de tiempo, hay posibilidades de salvar a Silver" tu padre la tomó del hombro

"Shadow… pero tú…" Creo que Rouge tomó la mano de él

"me quedaré, míralo, lo ataqué con uno de mis ataques más poderosos y solo está algo abatido, me temo que tendré que utilizar todos mis poderes contra él, solo"

"pero Shadow… ¡no lo hagas, qué tal si…!"

"¿no confías en mí?" Shadow sonrió un poco, me sorprendió, tantos años con la murciélago habían cambiado su carácter… algo…

"¡claro que confío en ti…! Pero…" siguió Rouge

"escucha… yo… sé que nunca lo digo… pero…" Shadow dio un pequeño suspiro, fue tan noble que lo dejé hablar "te amo a ti y a Silver… si algo les pasara a ustedes… no me lo perdonaría… incluso después de la muerte… por favor… vete" tu madre miró nuevamente a tu padre, el gran erizo negro. Sonrió aún más, aunque su tono intimidante nunca cambió ¿sorprendido?

"…" Rouge no paraba de morderse el labio inferior "sabes que te amo, así no te atrevas a morir… porque te juro que moriré y te atormentaré en el otro mundo por toda la eternidad" comentó la murciélago sonriendo un poco, aunque yo sabía que internamente aguantaba un infierno

"claro que no, ahora vete, busca a Sonic y a Knuckles y salva a Silver" Rouge sonrió nuevamente y se colocó de pie, Shadow hiso igual, tras eso, la murciélago le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Shadow, tan frío como siempre, solo entrecerró los ojos un poco. Finalmente, Rouge comenzó a volar, desapareciendo del campo

"¿terminaste?" pregunté "Bien… ahora, lo aré simple y sin dolor" me disolví en el suelo

"no lo harás…" tu padre entonces, con el puño completamente rojo, dio un brutal golpe al suelo, haciendo temblar la zona a unos 500 metros, lo sentí, me vi obligado a levantarme "¡MUERE!" sin pensarlo dos veces, Shadow se quito los brazaletes y comenzó una carga hacia mí, con los brazos por delante, listo para atravesarme

"he he he… serás veloz como el sonido y fuerte como para destruir la tierra, pero conozco tu punto débil" entonces, levanté mis dos manos y las planté en el suelo, creé miles de criaturas para que atacaran a Shadow, las cuales lo rodearon y le obligaron a detener su carga, no pasó ni un minuto antes de que atacara nuevamente con el Chaos Blast, destruyendo todas las criaturas que creé, no me rendí, esta vez, creé un monstruo gigante, lo que ustedes conocen como Time Eater, pero sin los engranes de Eggman, este monstruo atacó a tu padre, él solo esquivó cada manotazo y rayo que mi criatura lanzaba, ahí intenté acercarme para herirlo de alguna forma

"¡HAAAA!" con un grito de guerra, Shadow resistió con sus manos un palmazo de parte del enorme monstruo que intentaba aplastarlo vivo. Aún rojo, maniobró para sujetar dos de los dedos de la criatura, luego, con una monumental fuerza, más la ayuda de sus poderes del Chaos obviamente, levantó al monstruo y comenzó a girarlo, comenzando lentamente y finalizando en un gigantesco torbellino de los colores de ambos

"¡impresionante…!" dije, y claro que lo era, no solo levantar la criatura, sino girarla de tal forma. Pero eso no me detuvo, intenté acercarme lo más que pude, pero para mi sorpresa, Shadow y la criatura se tele transportaron "¿qué dem…?" busqué sin encontrar nada, luego, solo sentí que atrás mío, algo inclinado en el aire, algo apareció. Me giré y solo alcancé a ver a la criatura siendo azotada contra mi cara, me hice pedazos, pero solo tardé unos minutos en recuperarme

"¡tch…!" Shadow por su parte, se paró encima de la espalda de la criatura y con ambas palmas posicionadas sobre esta, Shadow dio un nuevo grito, haciendo que toda la criatura y él incluido, brillaran, esta vez, de un azul muy intenso "¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tras el grito, me aparecí completamente a un costado, solo para ver que la criatura había sido completamente evaporizada, Shadow, con las palmas ahora en el suelo, levantó la cabeza y me observó. Luego se irguió y con ambas manos me provocó para acercarme

"¡Grrr…!" sin duda sentí el golpe anterior, pero no tuve siquiera tiempo de pensar correctamente cuando sentí un golpe directo en mi espalda, en lo que me inclinaba hacia adelante, un nuevo golpe me recibió, esta vez en la cara, Shadow había comenzado a jugar tenis con mi cuerpo y sus puños. Fueron una cantidad impresionante de golpes, más que nada por la velocidad, cada golpe me agotaba más y más, el poder que Shadow había aprendido a controlar en esos años era increíble, pero aún así, en un punto determinado de su ataque, me disolví en el suelo y me tele transporté a su espalda, lo quise golpear en la cabeza, se tele transportó detrás mio, entonces él quiso golpear, yo me tele transporté, hicimos eso unas 4 veces cada uno, hasta que me logró encestar una patada de fuego en la espalda "lindo… lindo movimiento Shadow, pero ¿estás listo para esto?" el golpe me había desestabilizado y estaba cayendo a suelo, antes de impactar, maniobré con mis manos y me las ingenié para saltar y golpear a Shadow en el estómago, sin duda le dolió, no me sorprendió, lo golpeé con un pequeño toque de mi poder "es mi turno" esta vez, el que aplicó los combos fui yo

"¡GRA…!" era todo lo que Shadow decía al recibir un golpe mío, comenzando con una patada en la mejilla derecha, un golpe con mis nudillos en su cuello, un doble golpe en la nuca, cayó al suelo, me tele transporté recibiéndolo abajo con un golpe seco en el estómago, lo agarré del pelaje de su pecho y lo estrellé contra el suelo destruido, luego, lo comencé a golpear con derechazos e izquierdazos en la cara, después de unos cuantos, salté un poco y con un talón algo cargado de mi energía, lo golpeé en el abdomen, sentí el sufrimiento de tu padre, lo que me llenó de satisfacción, después, lo levanté del cuello y lo lancé al cielo, tele transportación, un rodillazo en el abdomen y tres patadas a la cara bastaron para que callera nuevamente al piso, lo volví a impactar con mi talón meteoro

"te maldigo Shadow… te maldigo por lo que me hiciste… te maldigo a ti y a Silver… tú… morirás ahora" aún con mi talón en su pecho, levanté mi mano izquierda y saqué la lanza que tanto me gusta usar… la enterré sin dudarlo, pero solo a tierra

"¡MALDICE ESTO!" atrás mio, sentí como una patada de fuego me rompió una vertebra… o lo hubiese hecho si yo tuviese una, al segundo después, algo me tomó del cuello otra vez, me preparé para un segundo Chaos Blast, pero no, esta vez, 6 Chaos Spears atravesaron mi cuello, caí al suelo "¡ESTO ES POR SILVER!" inmediatamente, Shadow saltó y con un puño completamente rojo, me golpeó en el estómago, el suelo bajo mio se destruyó, formando un enorme cráter "ahora… ¡muere!" Shadow abrió su puño aún insertado en mi estómago y 10 Chaos Spears me atravesaron

"¡GRAAAHH…!" Eso hiso que partes del suelo explosionaran liberando geiseres de energía Chaos en el lugar, tras lo último, Shadow dio un nuevo salto, retrocediendo, tomando distancia. Yo me puse de pie, solo para notar que tenía un gran agujero en mi estómago, intenté, pero no pude regenerarlo, no instantáneamente al menos "he he he he… qué más se podría esperar de la forma de vida suprema… eso es lo que me encanta de luchar contigo, siempre tienes trucos bajo la manga" decía tratando de cubrir mi preocupación por el agujero y por el daño en general que Shadow me había hecho "pero tengo un punto a favor, mientras haya algo de mí que se mantenga con vida, cualquier partícula, aunque tome milenios, se regenerará, podré volver, aunque tu Chaos Blast es lo único que podría llegar a encargarse de eso, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo y si lo intentas a tal magnitud… morirás consumido por la energía del Chaos"

"pues habrá que averiguarlo" sonreí… el idiota había caído en mi trampa, un Chaos Blast sobrecargado y bam, Shadow The Hedgehog sería historia

"te reto…" Dije aún con dolor en el estómago por el ataque de tu padre, fue cuando él me tomó del pelaje que tengo en mi pecho y las venas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza

"¡GRRRRRRR…!" Shadow comenzó nuevamente a brillar en un tono rojizo, sus pupilas desaparecieron al igual que la vez anterior, pero, a diferencia de esa vez, un buen número de pequeñas venas comenzaron a romperse en los globos oculares de tu padre, no hubo sangre, pero muchos derrames en el ojo le ocurrieron al mismo tiempo

"¡ATACA!" Grité, pero, antes de que hiciera explosión, algo lo detuvo a él y a mí… algo que nos hiso brillar de un color verde agua

"qué te he dicho sobre utilizar tu poder a tales extremos… padre" eras tú, el tú mayor que se había decidido quedar en el pasado

"¿qué demonios…?" esa parte me sorprendió, no solo porque estés ahí después de lo ocurrido hace poco, sino que estés **vivo** tras lo ocurrido hace poco.

"¡Silver!" dijo Shadow perdiendo brillo

"venía hacia acá para dejarle un juguete a mi yo pequeño… algo que mi novia le quiso regalar ya que se trataba de mí, pero me encuentro con esto… vaya forma de mantener la casa limpia"

"tch… lárgate, esto no es contigo" dijo Shadow

"sabes que es mentira, vamos ¡nuestra casa no está! La explosión se sintió a más de 10 kilómetros. Ahora dime ¿quién demonios es este sujeto?" dijiste cambiando tu mirada hacia mí

"¡ERIZO!" grité "¡¿por qué diablos estás aquí?! ¡¿acaso no sabes el riesgo de tenerte a ti y a tu joven yo en la misma línea?!" ya con tu aparición, me preocupé, ustedes dos, en mi estado actual, con sus años de experiencia y más la forma en que lógicamente luchaban en equipo, era mucho más que suficiente para acabar conmigo

"claro que sí lo sé, pero eso no es problema para mí, gracias a las Time Stones" dijo… me sorprendió que fuese así, pero luego comprendí

"y por qué…" dije, para ser interrumpido

"por mi novia, por Blaze, pero eso no te incumbe" ¿sabes algo? cuando me dijiste eso nunca había sentido una sensación tan poderosa de reírme en un momento incómodo, pero como veo que no entiendes, te explicaré.

Resulta que ese Silver se había quedado a vivir en el pasado por la relación amorosa que formó con la gata Blaze, así es, la misma a la que intentas acercarte día a día en la actualidad. Pero, pasó el tiempo y Shadow con Rouge te hicieron nacer, fue cuando tuvieron una larga conversación entre padres e hijo. Tras miles de ideas, a Shadow se le ocurrió que utilizases las Time Stones, 7 objetos que controlan el tiempo como le plazca al usuario. Pero ¿para qué las usarías? Simple, para sellar tu existencia en esta época como definitiva y cortar toda relación cronológica que pudieses haber tenido con tu futuro, excepto tus recuerdos ¿qué significaba esto? Daba exactamente lo mismo qué hicieras en el pasado, tu presente no se vería alterado, sí el futuro del Silver pequeño, pero no el del Silver que vivía enamorado de Blaze, en otras palabras, habrían dos Silver de dos mundos distintos en la misma dimensión y el mismo tiempo.

"bah… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar contigo… ahora. Solo estoy aquí por Shadow, él es quién me interesa" dije, para luego zafarme con la ayuda de la esmeralda de tus poderes, soltaste a Shadow y este se tele transportó a tu lado

"Silver, márchate, ya fue suficiente con perderte una vez… ¡vete de aquí y ayuda a traer a mi hijo al presente!" gritó Shadow

"¿al presente? ¿dónde está… estoy…?" dijiste confundido

"te envié a tu tiempo original… 200 años en el futuro, pero sin padres esta vez" me mofé mientras trataba de cubrir mi agujero estomacal

"oh no… eso es un problema" Y sí que lo era, con el Silver menor interfiriendo en la línea de tiempo futura, la línea de tiempo del Silver mayor, este último del presente podría morir fácilmente con tan solo un estornudo mal hecho de su contraparte pequeña

"es por eso que necesito que vayan a buscarte lo antes posible ¡ya lidié con perderte una vez, no pienso perderte dos veces seguidas!" esas últimas palabras hicieron que observaras a Shadow atentamente, lo cual confirmó mis sospechas sobre la mala paternidad de Shadow

"pero… papá…" dijiste, antes de decir cualquier cosa, recibiste un puñetazo de lleno al estómago… de parte de Shadow "¡KOH…!"

"¡Chaos Control!" Shadow tomó la decisión más estúpida que podría haber hecho, te dejó inconsciente y te envió lejos con el Chaos Control "no soportaría perderte otra vez… hijo… no el mismo día"

"sabes bien que con su ayuda me podrías haber matado fácilmente…" terminando mi frase, volví a encontrarme con la mano de tu padre en mi cuello

"escucha… yo no soy alguien vengativo… jamás lucho por luchar… y nunca me ha interesado matar a nadie a menos que me beneficie en algo… pero tú, me has quitado a la única razón que he tenido para sonreír… me has quitado a mi hijo ¡Y POR ESO JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ!" aumentando la presión en mi garganta, Shadow velozmente cargó el Chaos Blast otra vez… y, tras hacerlo explotar en mi rostro… destruyendo gran parte de mí, Shadow cayó… no muerto… pero para ser sincero… Eso se arregló muy fácilmente… tras desvanecerse la explosión, abrí los ojos, increíblemente, seguía con vida. Me sorprendí de tal manera que me alegré de estar vivo, según yo, podía sobrevivir millones de megatoneladas de presión, casi los billones, pero sinceramente creí que el poder del Chaos Blast Definitivo acabaría conmigo sobrepasando esos números con facilidad.

"I-Imposible…" dije, luego, intenté ponerme de pie, pero me fue imposible, ya que estos no estaban, la mitad de mi cuerpo para abajo y la mitad de mi rostro habían sido completamente destruidos con el Chaos Blast Definitivo, la Esmeralda que llevaba conmigo fue aniquilada también, pero el poder, la energía de esta permaneció dentro mío, dándome fuerzas para arrastrarme con lo que quedaba de mis dos brazos, ni siquiera levitar me era posible. Tras enormes esfuerzos, me acerqué a través de la desquebrajada tierra al cuerpo de Shadow, el cual estaba completamente inconsciente… y sin demoras pero sí mucho esfuerzo, saque una lanza de luz tan pequeña que era más como un puñal, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar un poco de piel… y así, tras arrastrarme como una rata, me posicioné cerca del cuello del erizo negro y con un movimiento…

(Normal)

"logré acabar con Shadow The Hedgehog, enterrando mi débil lanza de luz en su garganta, pero todo tuvo su precio, estuve cerca de lo que para la tierra serían 20 años, sí, 20 años recuperándome en el nexo-dimensional, abasteciéndome como única fuente la energía Chaos que permaneció en mí tras el ataque final de Shadow, pero como dije, todo tuvo su precio, ese gran lapso me quitó más de la mitad de mis poderes, los desvaneció debido al daño y es gracias a eso que dependo de las Esmeraldas como ahora para luchar par a par con alguno de ustedes. Una vez estable, energético y con la resistencia necesaria, re-hice la Esmeralda y volví en el tiempo al punto exacto en el que maté a Shadow… es decir, no pasó ni un segundo para nadie más que para mí y ya estaba completamente recuperado, pero nadie debía saber que mis poderes habían decaído a tales niveles" el erizo de cristal apretó su puño libre mientras hablaba, pero luego dirigió una firme mirada a Silver

"…" el erizo plateado lloró durante el corto relato de Mephiles, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas a mares y él simplemente se mantenía boquiabierto

"¿qué pasó con tu madre y el resto, te preguntarás?" Mephiles mantuvo su sonrisa "hice todo lo que viste… asalté a Big en su casa, liquidé a Knuckles en el altar. Omega fue completamente destruido. Lancé a Amy a las profundidades de Lava Reef Zone. A Cream, al Chao y a su madre les di una visita… destruí por completo el laboratorio de, y a Tails, también a la agencia de los Chaotix, a Shade la apuñalé… a Eggman me di el lujo de destruirlo con sus propios robots… a tu madre la detuve en un intento desesperado por utilizar las Chaos Emeralds para salvarte y finalmente… la casa de Blaze ardió completamente… ¿ella? Solo digamos que una parte de ella está en una dimensión… y la otra mitad en otra dimensión… ¿quieres saber dónde está su cola?" Silver comenzó a temblar nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de Blaze "Esos son los recuerdos que hay en mi mente… esas imágenes que viste hace unas horas de mí acabando uno a uno con tus amigos, son lo que te acabo de contar" Silver comenzó a jadear fuertemente con la última frase, Mephiles no lo notó, pero las marcas de las manos de Silver comenzaron a parpadear constantemente desde ese punto

"hasta que me enfrenté a los únicos sobrevivientes, Sonic… y tú, dieron una gran pelea y podría decirse que me vencieron… ya que después de debilitarme, me lanzaron al espacio utilizando el Chaos Control… el espacio es el lugar donde no me puedo recuperar… pierdo toda capacidad de auto regeneración y mi cuerpo y poder pierden fuerza. Los días, meses y años pasaron, me mantuve ahí, sin más, hasta que se me ocurrió un plan. Deshice mi forma física, en una simple mueca púrpura, para reservar algo de poder, luego, viajé al pasado, exactamente, el punto del tiempo en el espacio después de que Eggman fuese derrotado por Sonic en el parque de atracciones, pasado un tiempo, Eggman me encontró y curó, luego ocurrió toda esa basura de los 2 Sonic… ahora… ¿por qué no regresé al futuro donde estaban todos muertos y yo tendría acceso total a la destrucción del mundo? Simple… ese maldito de Sonic… y tú, habían volado en mil pedazos todas las Chaos Emeralds y la mismísima Master Emerald después de encerrarme en el espacio… elementos cruciales en lo que sería un ataque masivo al tiempo y espacio como lo conocemos… sin esos elementos, no puedo actuar, no después del estado patético en el que Shadow me dejó. Además… matarlos otra vez en este tiempo sería magnífico… en especial por que si lo hago en esta era, tú no nacerás y así podría destruir la realidad de una manera más fácil"

"…" Silver cerró sus ojos con las últimas palabras, comenzó a procesarlo todo, difícilmente le cabía en la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero lo que más le cuadró, fue la muerte uno a uno de sus amigos. Cientos de imágenes se aparecieron en su mente, todos ellos, luego Shadow, después Rouge junto a él, sonriendo. Y finalmente Blaze, al ver a esta última, las imágenes de la gata púrpura siguieron apareciendo, juntos en el parque de Eggman, juntos en la fiesta de Sonic, juntos conversando en su casa, ambos buscando la Chaos Emerald, ambos ayudándose mutuamente, ambos apoyando a Sonic en su lucha contra lo que en ese entonces conocían como Time Eater y finalmente, todas las sonrisas que ella le mostró, en múltiples ocasiones en el cumpleaños de Sonic, durante la fogata, cuando conversaban en la noche, cuando él la vio a través de su meditación, incluso su timidez después de que encontraran la Chaos Emerald y finalmente, una imagen de ellos tomados de la mano en uno de los instantes de su búsqueda fue lo último que se mostró en la mente de Silver, después de eso, todo se rompió, como ventana siendo atravesada por una roca, el rostro de Mephiles se mostró, riendo, todo se mostró negro en la mente de Silver, la risa no se detenía

"¿no tienes nada que decir?" dijo Mephiles. Silencio "bien... entonces, como te he dicho todo esto… es hora de morir…" Mephiles apretó aún más el cuello de Silver y levantó su mano libre, de la cual sacó su lanza y la preparó para atacar "adiós, Silver The Hedgehog" de un instante a otro, Mephiles comenzó a sentir como se quemaba su mano con la que sujetaba el cuello de Silver "!" el erizo cristalizado retrocedió ante el dolor de su palma, soltando por supuesto a Silver, el cual comenzó a humear de color verde, se mantenía apenas de pie con los brazos y la cabeza prácticamente colgando

"Shadow… papá… Rouge… mamá…" Silver se arrodilló, un verde fosforescente lo cubrió por completo "mamá… papá…" luego, abrió los ojos, estos brillaban de verde igual, completamente, humeando del mismo color. Después, comenzaron a caerle lágrimas nuevamente "¡Mamá…! ¡Papá…!" Silver empuñó sus manos, estas brillaron fuertemente "¡Blaze…!"

…

…

…

_¡BLAZE…!_

…

…

…

Entonces, el joven Silver The Hedgehog dio el grito más fuerte, desgarrador y por sobre todo, el grito más doloroso, triste y sufrido que alguien podría imaginar jamás

…

…

…

"**¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **todo el verde que había en su interior y exterior se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo, la energía que liberaba cada segundo era gigantesca, tanto que su pelaje y sus púas se levantaron , el lugar comenzó a temblar, pequeños rayos rodeaban a Silver, aparecían aleatoriamente y sin previo aviso, incluso las lágrimas de Silver se levantaron, para luego evaporizarse y desaparecer.

"¡¿POR TODOS LOS…?! ¡¿SILVER?! ¡SILVER!" Gritó Mephiles retrocediendo cada segundo mientras se cubría con las manos.

Por otro lado…

En su casa, aún inconsciente, se encontraba Blaze, quien aún era cuidada por Amy "me pregunto si los muchachos habrán salido ya… Sonic…" la erizo rosa, que se había levantado y vestido hace poco, miraba la ventana, sentada al lado de la cama de Blaze, donde esta seguía reposada "Mephiles… me pregunto qué querrá con Silver y con Shadow… ¿y qué tienen que ver las Chaos Emeralds para él…?" Amy cuestionaba toda la situación, ya que, fuera de las explicaciones que todos se habían dado, poco y nada en realidad sabían acerca de Mephiles. Pasados unos segundos, Amy miró a Blaze, esta dormía, aún reponiéndose "Blaze… despierta… los otros pueden necesitar tu ayuda en cualquier momento…"

"…" sin respuesta, la gata flameante descansaba inconsciente de su encuentro con el monstruo Mephiles, pero en su mente, se procesaban muchas cosas, como lo que Mephiles le contó

_Tú naciste en esta Dimensión, Blaze The Cat_

_¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Y esa historia que me contó… sobre mí misma y Silver trabajando juntos para salvar el futuro… ¿Qué futuro…?_

Entre todas las imágenes que en ese momento inundaban su cabeza, muchas eran de ella y Silver luchando codo a codo contra criaturas de fuego irreconocibles para ella, otras eran del mismo Mephiles hablando, luego de que tantas imágenes salieran a flote en su mente, en un espacio negro, apareció Silver

_¿Silver…?_

El erizo se arrodilló, para luego, desvanecerse lentamente en dicho espacio negro, todo estaba oscuro en la mente de Blaze, todo en silencio

…

…

…

…

Hasta que la voz de Silver interrumpió dicho silencio

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"¡SILVER!" de golpe, la gata abrió sus dorados ojos y se sentó en la cama después de gritar

"¡AH!" Amy no pudo evitar dar un grito de impresión "¡Blaze! ¡Despertaste!" pero inmediatamente, esto causó que la erizo se alegrara

"ah…" Blaze se llevó la mano a la cabeza, una pequeña jaqueca la golpeó pasados unos segundos

"tranquila, no te esfuerces" Amy colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su felina amiga y se clocó a su altura

"dónde… ¿dónde está Silver…?" preguntó la gata aún sobándose la cabeza

"no… no lo sé… él me había acompañado para cuidarte y nos fuimos turnando, pero tras su turno de las 6, desapareció, yo me desperté hace media hora más o menos…"

"Silver… ¿y los demás?" preguntó Blaze aún con algo de jaqueca

"tengo entendido que saldrán a buscar las esmeraldas que quedan, tenemos 4 y Mephiles tiene 3" explicó Amy, Blaze, al oír eso, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor la atacó de nuevo, aunque intentó disimular

"¿dónde irán…?" ya con la última frase, el dolor de cabeza, aunque disminuía, se hiso evidente

"¡tranquila por favor Blaze! Tienes que recuperarte antes de ir a ayudar a todos" pidió Amy

"…" Blaze miró unos segundos a Amy, ella tenía razón, si iba con los demás puede que llegue incluso a ser una carga en estos momentos. _Odio admitirlo… pero es verdad… sería una carga para todos los demás… _Aún así, Blaze se puso de pie

"Blaze" dijo Amy ya frustrándose un poco

"tranquila… solo quiero un vaso de…" al instante, Blaze escuchó nuevamente un grito desgarrador en su mente, con la misma voz de hace unos segundos

"_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAZE!"**_

"¡…!" Inmediatamente, Blaze se llevó la mano al corazón, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido la consumió, se sintió preocupada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo "Silver…" murmulló

"¿estás bien…?" preguntó Amy intrigada al ver a Blaze detenerse

"…" no respondió, luego pensó detenidamente en la situación y decidió no creer en lo peor "Amy… ¿soy la única que ha estado inconsciente?"

"no… Espio fue atacado por la espalda y Big nos protegió a mí y a Cream de Mephiles, ambos han estado inconscientes desde ayer, pero Big al menos se está recuperando en la casa de Tails, los cuidan Cream y Vanilla, te trajimos con Silver a tu casa por que no quedaban camas en la casa de Tails" explicó Amy

"¿todo un día…? ¿y yo… cuánto he estado inconsciente?" preguntó Blaze

"Más o menos lo mismo, un poco más" respondió Amy con su mano en el hombro de Blaze

"Dios…" se dijo, internamente le dio mucha rabia que haya sido inutilizada por Mephiles, más aún, por sus palabras, pero ella sabía que no era tiempo para quejarse, debía hacer algo, y lo que estaba a su alcance en estos momentos, era ir a ayudar a la casa de Tails "Amy ayúdame… quiero ir a la casa de Tails… quiero ver a Cream" Blaze aún se encontraba débil, el efecto de estar casi 24 horas acostada le complicó para mantenerse en pie y más para caminar, por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de la erizo rosa

"bien… te ayudaré a caminar hasta allá, vamos" dijo Amy con una sonrisa, en lo que iba a acomodarse al lado de Blaze para ayudarla

"ok… pero antes…" Blaze se sonrojó un poco al decir lo siguiente "¿me puedes ayudar con mi cabello por favor?" tanto dormir sin duda le alborotó todo su hermoso cabello púrpura

Amy sonrió "¡claro!"

Blaze se sentó en su cama y Amy se arrodilló atrás de esta, comenzando a peinarle el alborotado cabello a la gata con los diversos peines que tenía a mano

"Silver…" murmuró otra vez la gata "por favor… estate bien…"

…

…

De vuelta en Scrap Brain

…

…

…

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" **Silver se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras seguía gritando, arrodillado y prácticamente explotando de manera psíquica. Negaba con la cabeza a cada momento

"¡GAAAH…! ¡TODA ESTA AURA…! ¡ME ESTÁ QUEMANDO…!" se quejaba Mephiles mientras que, en efecto, su cuerpo comenzaba a humear en diferentes secciones

"**M…M…¡MAMAAAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA! ¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAZE…! ….¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Mephiles solo observaba atónito mientras retrocedía más y más

"¡e-este enano! ¡s-su poder es…!" el brillo que levantaba las púas de Silver lo enceguecía aún más

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHH!" **Silver seguía gritando, ahora, y aún con sus manos en la cabeza, unas porciones de energía salían del cuerpo, era su fuerza psíquica combinada con la energía del ambiente, formaban distintas ráfagas de energía que saltaban aleatoriamente, lo que rozaban, era destruido, lo poco que quedaba de Scrap Brain estaba siendo aniquilado por la energía que Silver liberaba, estas energías no dejaban espacios en blanco

"¡GAH…!" Mephiles recibió una ráfaga que lo atravesó internamente, luego, otra que lo golpeó directo en la cara y una que lo atacó a los pies haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el erizo de cristal cayó al suelo "este poder… ¡me matará si estas ráfagas siguen golpeándome…!"

"…" Silver entonces, dejó de gritar, la energía seguía saliendo, pero nada más pasados unos segundos, sus brazos cayeron y comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, la energía comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer "mamá… papá…" unas últimas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Silver, cuando la energía dejó de ser expulsada sus púas volvieron a su posición normal, Silver sudaba de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos "Blaze…" se desplomó en el suelo, el cual había sufrido daños gigantescos, en especial en el área donde Silver estaba

"GRRRR…" Mephiles, tras ver que todo había pasado, se levantó jadeando y tosiendo, la ráfaga que más le afectó fue la que lo atacó en el estómago "e-este…" tosió antes de continuar "este bastardo…" Mephiles comenzó a caminar "será… será mejor que lo elimine… esa energía no es normal… ni siquiera para los habitantes del futuro en el que Silver fue criado… esta explosión… es la explosión psíquica… ya veo, tantos sentimientos acumulados en una sola instancia colapsaron… el odio hacia mí… el cariño a sus padres… la impaciencia por acabarme… el amor hacia Blaze…" Mephiles levantó su brazo, con muchísimo esfuerzo logró liberar su lanza asesina, listo para clavarla en el erizo plateado que yacía inconsciente en el suelo "ya no me interesa a estas alturas… sin más retrasos" Mephiles apuntó directo al cuerpo del inconsciente Silver "muere… maldito erizo" Mephiles estancó la lanza en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa, Silver ya no estaba en el lugar "¿Quién…?"

"Objetivo Confirmado" Mephiles giró a su izquierda, ahí estaba Metal Sonic, con Silver en su hombro izquierdo, inmediatamente con su mano derecha, lanzó una sobrecarga de circuitos a Mephiles, la entidad oscura cayó al suelo, con electricidad rodeándolo "Objetivo caído, nuevo objetivo, la casa de Tails" inmediatamente, Metal Sonic liberó sus jets de los talones y comenzó a avanzar, yéndose de manera tan súbita como apareció. Alcanzó con facilidad la velocidad Mach 5, dejando a Mephiles paralizado momentáneamente y completamente solo en el lugar, la acción fue tan veloz, que el erizo de cristal solo con levantar la cabeza notó que este round había acabado

"Grrr… me… me las…" la electricidad dejó de golpear a Mephiles, después de tomar unos respiros, siguió hablando "me las pagarán…" Mephiles, como pudo, se desvaneció en el suelo, dejando atrás los rastros de su leve batalla con Silver, lo único que quedó en donde estaba Scrap Brain Zone era un enorme símbolo de Eggman en el suelo, **nada más.**

"Distancia restante, 500 kilómetros" Metal Sonic avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, iría más rápido, pero por la salud de Silver, permaneció a un cierto ritmo

"…" el erizo se mantenía inconsciente, pero las lágrimas no desaparecieron, aunque no eran tantas como antes, las marcas de estas quedaron ahí

"Objetivo al alcance" pasados unos minutos, Metal Sonic arribó a la casa de Tails, disminuyó su velocidad y en cuestión de segundos, se hallaba a sí mismo en frente de la puerta "…" El erizo metálico dio tres golpes a la puerta "…"

"¡yo voy!" Cream saltó al escuchar los tres golpes, salió de la cocina, donde estaba preparando junto a su madre unos alimentos para los que estaban descansando, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió

"Se me pidió traer cuerpos heridos a esta casa, misión cumplida" Metal Sonic extendió sus brazos con Silver en ellos, para que Cream lo recibiera, pero ella no se podía al erizo y no es como si hubiese extendido sus brazos para hacerlo como si nada

"¡…!" Cream se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a Silver, el erizo estaba abatido, los pómulos de sus ojos estaban completamente negros de tanto llorar más el cansancio, aún tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y respiraba a duras penas "oh… por… Dios…" Cream estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto, verlo así la golpeó fuerte en el corazón "¡MAMÁ!" gritó la coneja, llorando finalmente

"¡qué ocurre!" Vanilla dejó los panqués que estaba haciendo y corrió a la puerta, se cubrió la boca al ver la escena

"Espero órdenes" repitió Metal Sonic, ahora ofreciendo el cuerpo de Silver a Vanilla

"¡D-D-Déjalo en el sofá!" Vanilla apuntó con el dedo temblando al sofá, indicándole a Metal Sonic que deje el cuerpo ahí

"AFIRMATIVO" Metal Sonic caminó hasta el sofá y dejó a Silver en él

"bien hecho Metal Sonic" Vanilla y Cream se acercaron a Silver

"Oh Dios… Mamá…" Cream se cubrió la boca lo más que pudo, todo mientras lloraba a mares, ver a Silver así le producía mucho dolor en su joven y tierno corazón

"¡no te quedes ahí, trae los ungüentos medicinales!" Cream reaccionó con las palabras de su madre e inmediatamente corrió y agarró el botiquín que estaba sobre una mesa cercana y lo llevó donde Vanilla "ay por todos los cielos… este chico tiene contusiones en todas partes…" Vanilla comenzó a aplicar los primeros auxilios, tal y como cuando los aplicó con Espio, vendó lo que se veía debía ser cubierto, aplicó las cremas en las diversas partes del cuerpo que claramente estaban moradas o hinchadas y luego vendó el brazo izquierdo de Silver, no tenía nada, pero necesitaba cubrir las cremas, además de que eso mantendría todo en su posición cuando el erizo despierte. Tras varios minutos, Vanilla terminó la que podría haber sido su acción de médico más veloz hasta ahora

"¿e-estará bien?" preguntó Cream un poco más calmada

"tranquila, Silver es muy fuerte, no corre peligro vital, el único riesgo era que se infectara algún punto crítico, pero eso ya está bajo control" dijo Vanilla tratando de consolidar a Cream

"oh gracias al cielo…" Cream casi se dejó caer por el alivio de la noticia

"mejor lo dejamos descansar cariño, mirándole el rostro puedo decir que esta agotado, mejor sigamos con los panqués para Espio, Big y Froggy" Vanilla se levantó del sofá y cubrió a Silver con una manta de la cintura para abajo, luego ella y Cream fueron a la cocina

"¿y qué hay del Señor Metal Sonic?" preguntó la pequeña coneja, Vanilla cambió la mirada al robot

"Metal Sonic, vuelve con Eggman" ordenó Vanilla

"Afirmativo" Metal Sonic entonces salió de la casa y comenzó su transcurso a la base de Eggman

"Mamá… ¿Qué aremos? Ahora el Señor Silver también ha caído… el Señor Shadow perdió la visión, el Señor Espio y el Señor Big no se podrán levantar en un tiempo y Blaze todavía no despierta de su encuentro con el Señor Mephiles… me preocupan los demás…"

"tranquila hija, en cuanto Sonic y los demás recuperen las Esmeraldas que Mephiles robó, todo estará bien, creo que están en el laboratorio, dijeron que saldrían en unos minutos, ya verás que tendrán un plan que los ayudará a ganar esto" Vanilla acarició la cabeza de su hija sonriéndole, aunque en su interior, sabía que las cosas estaban lejos de terminar

_Oh Sonic… todos… que Dios los acompañe…_

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>¡WOW! ¡eso fue gigantesco! pude haberlo dividido en dos, pero la verdad, quería que todo estuviese en un mismo punto, no sé por qué en realidad, solo creí que se vería bien.<p>

Con la historia... solo diré que... es un fan fiction, ten eso en cuenta en todo momento, a veces me sorprendo lo mucho que intento mantener esto lo más cercano al producto original y es que lo que se dijo aquí entre Shadow y Silver, es por la idea que surgió con el juego de "Sonic & The Black Knight" especialmente con los roles que cada personaje interpretaba ahí

Pero bueno, creo que con esto volveré a los tiempos largos entre capítulos, me quedan 2 semanas de vacaciones y quiero salir en las noches pero no tengo dinero, así que empecé a trabajar, pero hey, solo recuerden que siempre estoy imaginando ideas para esta historia ;)

¡les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia (en especial de este capítulo :D!) y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	28. Camino a la contienda

¡Aloha! hey, volví ja ja ja ja, no quiero excusarme, pero solo diré que lo más probable es que la otra semana pueda comprarme un Nintendo 3DS gracias a mi trabajo, ou yeah, como sea, vuelta a los capítulos de media duración, el anterior fue una locura, este es más tranquilo

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27: "Camino a la contienda"<p>

"Muy bien, entonces, a la playa y después a Angel Island" dijo Tails.

Eran cerca de las diez treinta de la mañana, Tails, Knuckles, Shade y Sonic habían estado la última media hora desayunando y viendo qué harían en este nuevo día, todo dentro del laboratorio del zorro de dos colas. Tras unos cuantos análisis, comparaciones y relatos, habían decidido ir a la isla flotante

"Donde el agua que cuida el altar, al no estar la Esmeralda, debería atraer de alguna forma a Mephiles… bien" comentó el equidna rojo

"correcto… pero, con Eggman fuera y todos nosotros ocupados… ¿quién cuidará la Master Emerald?" preguntó la equidna Shade

"Vanilla llamó a Gemerl temprano en la mañana, no debe tardar en llegar" contestó el zorro amarillo, tras ellos tres, Sonic, que estaba sentado en una parte del escritorio principal de Tails, saltó de ahí y habló emocionado

"muy bien, sin retrasos entonces ¡salgamos enseguida!" comentó el erizo azul

"bien, creo que no hay nada más qué decir, subamos" con eso Tails, los equidnas y Sonic se sonrieron una última vez antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, atravesando el enorme agujero que Omega había dejado al atravesar la última vez. Tras subir las escaleras se encontraron con el segundo agujero con forma de Omega que había en la puerta que llevaba a la casa de Tails, lo atravesaron sin más. Al otro lado, vieron a Cream que parecía estar moviendo algo en el sofá, no se veía bien desde la posición de la entrada al laboratorio ya que el sofá mismo cubría su parte frontal.

"Cream" comenzó Sonic "dile a Vanilla que partiremos enseguida, los cuatro, cada uno con una esmeralda. Para que no las busque después"

"¡Señor Sonic!" Cream levantó las manos al ver a sus amigos salir de las escaleras, con Tails notando que la coneja tenía en la mano un trozo de algodón cubierto en desinfectante

"¿Cream?" alcanzó a decir Tails antes de que Sonic fuera rápidamente al otro lado del sofá, solo para mostrar una imagen que lo dejó boquiabierto

"e-el Señor Silver…" comenzó Cream

"debes estar bromeando… ¡¿Silver también?!" gritó Sonic sorprendido

"s-sí… pero…" trató de continuar Cream

"¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿cómo?!" insistió el erizo azul

"y-yo no… el Señor Metal Sonic entró con… y luego…" Cream trató de contestar rápidamente las preguntas de Sonic, el cual comenzaba a desesperarse. Knuckles, Shade y Tails se acercaron y vieron, en efecto, el cuerpo inconsciente y lastimado de Silver. Knuckles apretó un poco las manos, Tails dio un respiro fuerte y Shade se cubrió lentamente la boca con la mano

"no puede ser…" dijo Knuckles

"¡esto ha ido demasiado lejos!" comentó Sonic "no me interesan ya las Esmeraldas… acabaré con Mephiles yo mismo "dijo Sonic golpeando su palma con su puño. Tails y los demás solo lo observaron consternados, es raro ver a Sonic así de decidido, pero más que decidido, así de serio

"me temo que solo no podrás… Sonic" oyeron los 5 saliendo de una puerta cercana. Todos voltearon y vieron a Espio, el cual tenía vendas en toda la parte abdominal y uno de sus brazos le colgaba de una tela enganchada al cuello. Con su otro brazo se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

"¡Espio!" dijo Knuckles, como todos, sorprendido

"sí… llevo unas cuantas horas despierto… el dolor de mi brazo difícilmente me deja descansar… pero eso no es lo importante… Sonic" dijo dando unos pasos al frente, bastante complicado

"…" el erizo lo miró atentamente

"Sabes bien que no podrás derrotar a Mephiles… no después de lo que tengo entendido que le hiso a Shadow… y a Silver…" el Camaleón se detuvo tras encontrarse un par de metros frente a Sonic

"Pero esto no puede continuar… por si no lo sabías, Blaze también está inconsciente, y es que contigo, Silver y Shadow fuera de combate, solo quedamos Knuckles, Shade y yo para tratar de hacerle frente, así que iremos con las Esmeraldas para acabar con esto"

"con tres esmeraldas en su poder… será difícil vencerlo, muy difícil, creo que la única esperanza, y lo sabes bien… es hacerse con las 7" dijo Espio

"lo sé, es lo que haré… es más, si es necesario…" Sonic se detuvo un poco antes de seguir, luego sonrió "solo digamos que quizás mueva la tierra un poco" el erizo azul se rascó la nariz al hablar, volviendo a tener su aire al ocurrírsele su aparente plan

"…" Espio, sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba, se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza, colocando dos de sus dedos en la frente, cerrando los ojos "Solo recuerda esto… si tú caes también, estamos perdidos" Knuckles pensó en contestar las palabras de Espio, pero sintió la mano de Shade deteniéndolo

"Ahora lo sé bien amigo" agregó Sonic, para luego cambiar su mirada a sus acompañantes "¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡vamos!" Con eso sacó las cuatro esmeraldas y le pasó una a cada uno, dejándose él la que sobraba, con las gemas en mano, Tails, Knuckles y Shade asintieron con la cabeza. Sonic salió por la puerta con Tails atrás suyo siguiéndolo, Shade se adelantó a Knuckles saliendo también, este último le dio una palmada en el hombro a Espio para luego marcharse. Cream por su parte, tras ver a todos salir, cambió su mirada a Espio

"Se-Señor Espio ¿está…?"

"sí… estoy bien Cream, gracias" dijo Espio tratando de sonreír un poco

"N-No… em… ¿está seguro de todo eso que dijo?" comentó la coneja mientras lentamente le aplicaba al inconsciente Silver el desinfectante

"…" Espio cerró los ojos y luego habló "lo último que debe pasar es dejar que Sonic se deje llevar por la rabia, es un genio cuando se trata de combinar su velocidad con la lucha, y…" El camaleón abrió sus ojos "digamos que si se enoja mucho, Mephiles se aprovecharía de eso y todo se acabaría para nosotros"

"No será así… ¿o sí?" dijo la coneja tragando saliva

"…" Espio solo bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para luego empezar a caminar al cuarto donde él y Big están descansando

"Oh…" Cream solo observó al camaleón perderse en la puerta de la habitación, mientras que ella solo volvió a los cuidados de Silver.

Por otra parte, lejos del lugar, más específico, en el puerto a las afueras de la región de Central City, Eggman, Vector y Charmy esperaban la llegada del contacto secreto del doctor

"tenemos que presentarnos con los tickets una media hora antes de que el barco zarpe ¿dónde está tu contacto viejo?" dijo Vector sujetando su bolso

"no debe tardar, y tranquilo reptil, aún queda tiempo" tras su frase, Charmy, que se encontraba al lado de Vector, apuntó con el dedo a una dirección en específico

"¡Hey! Quizás sea ese que anda con el traje y el sombrero café" la abeja voló un poco mientras concluía su frase

"¿Doc?" Vector miró a Eggman esperando respuesta, pero el Doctor solo avanzó unos metros con las manos atrás y su equipaje colgando del hombro

"Aquí estamos" dijo el científico, la figura envuelta en un abrigo café con sombrero del mismo color se dio media vuelta, lo único que se veían eran unos ojos color celeste

"tú y quién más" dijo la voz algo aguda pero raspante a la vez

"yo" Comenzó el doctor en lo que Vector y Charmy se acercaban "mi máquina Metal Sonic y los Chaotix, Ve…" antes de poder terminar, el Doctor sintió una mano cubierta en un guante café que lo atrajo a la figura del mismo color

"¡¿Trajiste a los detectives?!" dijo furioso pero sutil "maldito gordo embustero…" con la misma sinergia en sus palabras, lentamente deslizó una pistola bajo su chaleco y la presionó sobre el estómago de doctor, haciéndola invisible para el resto de personas y animales que caminaban en las oficinas del puerto

"¡N-No espera! ¡E-El camaleón no está con ellos!" ya con Vector y Charmy a su lado, el Doctor solo atinó a sonreírle a su acompañante para que le creyera

"¿mmm…?" este observó y en efecto, solo vio a la abeja y al cocodrilo, sin rastro del ninja "es verdad…" con eso, dejó libre al doctor y en un pestañeo escondió su arma, nadie más que el Doctor y él mismo supieron de la existencia del pequeño cañón

"¿Doc, está todo bien?" preguntó Vector al ver al Doctor algo agitado

"s-sí…" El doctor tosió y se estabilizó rápidamente para disimular su presión "todo bien… Vector, Charmy, les presento a mi socio, él es Nack The…" antes de poder terminar, Eggman sintió una fuerte palmada en la nuca, solo para darse vuelta y ver a su reciente acompañante con la mano extendida y ya todo su púrpura rostro al aire

"Calla tus dientes globo… que en esta parte mi nombre cambia…" dijo, mientras su gran diente brillaba a la luz del sol

"claro, claro…" dijo el Doctor mientras se estabilizaba otra vez "él, es Fang The Sniper…"

"¡te conozco! ¡tú eres un caza recompensas!" Dijo Charmy moviendo su dedo mientras hablaba y apuntaba a Fang

"¡cállate!" dijo la comadreja mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con las manos extendidas, luego se estabilizó con una mano en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra bajó su sombrero café "llevo años escondiéndome… no quiero que griten mi nombre para que me descubran…"

"¿Años…? ¿y eso por qué?" preguntó Vector

"¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? Eres un detective… te conozco, Vector The Crocodile…" respondió Fang

"yo también te conozco… Nack" Fang se desestabilizó un poco al oír su seudónimo anterior "mi socio Espio me ha hablado más de una vez de ti… de lo que has hecho y de tus planes anteriores…" con esas palabras, la comadreja dejó salir su colmillo aún más de lo normal y dentro de su abrigo, comenzó a sacar su pistola "debería aplastarte y llevarte directo con la policía internacional…"

"…" Fang entonces estaba decidido a disparar, pero las siguientes palabras de Vector lo detuvieron

"pero como nos ayudarás ahora… me temo que nos convertimos en cómplices de tus estafas y robos, así que no haré nada… pero solo considérate con suerte de que Espio no está aquí"

"tú…" Fang guardó inmediatamente su arma al oír las palabras de Vector "¿por qué no está el miembro de los camaleones con ustedes?" preguntó la comadreja

"uno que otro problema… nada grande" mintió Vector

"…" Fang no le creyó, pero para evitarse diálogos, cambió miradas a Eggman, el Doctor se asustó un poco al ver los ojos de la comadreja apuntándolo y analizándolo "¿dónde está Metal Sonic? Dijiste que serían cuatro tickets, veo solo tres personas ¿me quieres estafar?" preguntó

"¡N-No no! Solo que aún no ha llegado…" dijo el Doctor

"…" observando al Doctor, la sensibilidad del oído de comadreja sintió a lo lejos un ruido que lo hiso girar la cabeza "se acerca" comentó, llevando ya sus dos manos a los bolsillos del abrigo café

"¿Charmy…?" dijo Vector, en eso, Charmy se elevó un poco, tras divisar correctamente, volvió a bajar sonriendo

"¡sí, es Metal Sonic!" dijo la abeja volando en su propio eje

"muy bien… entonces aquí las tienes…" Fang deslizó su mano hacia un bolsillo trasero del abrigo y sacó cuatro pasaportes para el barco de las 11, los extendió hacia Eggman y este, dudando al principio, los tomó, para luego darle uno a cada uno de los Chaotix, el que sería para Metal Sonic lo guardó

"¿De dónde las sacaste?" preguntó Vector recibiendo su ticket

"¿Importa eso? Lo tienes en tu mano ya escamoso, el resto es lo de menos" dijo la comadreja, haciendo que Vector se enojase un poco, pero Fang no le dio importancia. Luego volvió a divisar a Eggman "en cuanto a ti… espero mi paga de aquí a 7 días. **Nada más**"

"Descuida mi contrabandista amigo, te doy mi palabra de científico…" al terminar su última frase, entre unas cuantas personas, apareció Metal Sonic, el cual, por lógica, comenzó a caminar nada más hacia sus acompañantes, a los cuales divisó con facilidad

"hm… más te vale, sino… afróntate a repetir lo de la última vez" con las últimas palabras, Fang The Sniper apretó un poco su abrigo café y bajó su sombrero del mismo color, ocultándose todo lo posible, para luego, darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Con las manos en los bolsillos y sin vacilar, avanzaba hacia la salida, de la cual se acercaba Metal Sonic

"…" el erizo de metal caminó también, ya a unos metros de su destino, cruzó caminos con la comadreja, a la cual observó de reojo, esta hiso igual, pero ambos solo caminaron, apartándose un poco a poco hasta quitarse de la vista del otro

_Metal Sonic… El robot supremo ¿no?_ Pensó Fang "je je je… puede que me quede aquí un par de días más" se dijo, para luego desaparecer definitivamente entre la gente

"…" En tanto, los circuitos de Metal Sonic procesaban la información que tenían de la comadreja. "NOMBRE: DESCONOCIDO. SEUDÓNIMO OCCIDENTAL: NACK THE WEASEL. SEUDÓNIMO ORIENTAL: FANG THE SNIPER. DESERTOR Y EX MIEMBRO DE LA FORMACIÓN ORIGINAL 'CHAOTIX'. CONOCIDO ESTAFADOR, TIMADOR, LADRÓN, CONTRABANDISTA, CAZARECOMPENSAS Y DEUDOR. TIEMPO ACTIVO: 25 DE MARZO DE 1995 HASTA LA ACTUALIDAD. BUSCADO MUNDIALMENTE POR: G.U.N., EL IMPERIO EGG, POLICIAS DE APOTOS, EMPIRE CITY, STATION SQUARE, SPAGONIA, CENTRAL CITY, ENTRE OTROS. PEOR ATRACO: ROBAR EL TESORO DE BABYLON Y VENDERLO A PRECIOS COLOSALES. CONDENADO A MUERTE EN 126 PAÍSES Y A CADENA PERPETUA EN 59. … DATOS GUARDADOS Y ENVIADOS A BASE CENTRAL." Al finalizar, ya al lado del Doctor, el erizo de metal le asintió con la cabeza

"bienvenido, Metal" dijo el Doctor, para luego acercarle sus tickets, los cuales tomó sin escáner alguno "¿qué tal la zona SB 1?" preguntó Eggman

"Mephiles fue momentáneamente reducido, mientras que el erizo Silver fue llevado al hogar de Tails para ser tratado con primeros auxilios" contestó Metal Sonic

"¡¿qué?!" dijo Vector, con Charmy sorprendiéndose un poco "¡¿Silver estaba luchando con él?!"

"afirmativo" dijo Metal Sonic "al llegar, encontré a Silver inconsciente en el suelo y a Mephiles dañado, lo retiré de ahí y lo llevé a los cuidados de la coneja Vanilla"

"maldición…" Vector apretó su mano con mucha rabia, tanto, que un par de venas se asomaron en su cuelo, estaba enojado, pero él sabía que no había mucho que pudiese hacer ahora, más que colaborar con los planes del Doctor para derrotar a Mephiles. _Maldito Mephiles… juro que lo haré pedazos apenas se me aparezca._ El cocodrilo miró a ambos y con la adrenalina dio las órdenes "¿qué esperan? Vamos a registrarnos" el cocodrilo se dio media vuelta en dirección a la recepción del lugar para confirmar sus pasajes a bordo del barco que los llevaría a Station Square

"¡Vector! ¡Espera!" Charmy fue volando tras su jefe, la abeja sabía que Vector estaba molesto, pero por palabras y enseñanzas de este mismo, no dijo nada, no enfrente del Doctor por lo menos

"bien… ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de mantener a esos dos a mi merced… de acabar con Mephiles… y de juntar dinero para pagarle a Fang, Metal, vamos y buen trabajo"

"Afirmativo" Con esas palabras, el Doctor, Metal Sonic y los dos Chaotix se registraron, para luego esperar a las 11 y partir rumbo a Station Square para adquirir el armamento del cual el científico alardeaba tanto.

Por otro lado…

Ya afuera, Sonic se encontraba solo corriendo por los alrededores, camino a Emerald Beach, donde comenzarían el vuelo a Angel Island

"…" El erizo azul pensaba mientras sus pies andaban, a simple vista parecía dudar, pero no, estaba pensando cómo actuar al encontrarse con Mephiles, entre pensamientos, las palabras de Espio le resonaron

"_Si tú caes también, estamos perdidos"_

"Tch… esta guerra acabará antes de empezar ¡Graaah!" con un rugido, Sonic utilizó su técnica de turbo para acelerar enormemente, levantando enormes cantidades de polvo y dejando atrás un destello completamente azul, el cual tan rápido como apareció, se desvaneció. Arriba, en el cielo, iba Tails con su avión Tornado, sobrevolando el área y siguiendo a Sonic, al ver al erizo acelerar, Tails miró a los dos equidnas, Shade y Knuckles, los cuales estaban cada uno en un ala del avión, de pie

"Sonic está ansioso, ver a Silver así lo desestabilizó un poco" comentó el zorro

"Creo que no solo fue ver al erizo de plata…" contestó Shade "tenemos a la gata púrpura, a Shadow, al ninja y el gato azul… Sonic debe estar sintiendo una gran carga emocional"

"le pasa lo mismo que a mí…" agregó Knuckles, el zorro y la equidna lo observaron tras eso "cuando todo empieza a ir mal, yo me siento débil, él se siente lento"

"oh vamos… si recuperamos las esmeraldas ahora, todo se inclinará a nuestro favor" trató de comentar Tails con una sonrisa

"¿y qué pasará si Mephiles se hace con tan solo una Esmeralda de las que tenemos? Las otras se le harán pan comido y no nos daremos cuenta cuando tenga las siete…" Knuckles abrió sus pensativos ojos y se golpeó los nudillos "para serles sincero, no me interesa averiguarlo, yo me encargaré de que no ocurra" Shade y Tails sonrieron un poco al ver al Equidna tan decidido

"además… si lo derrotamos ahora, nos haremos con las 7 Esmeraldas y será más fácil terminar esto de una buena vez" dijo Tails

"supongo que Sonic utilizará la legendaria Super Forma ¿no?" dijo Shade mirando a sus acompañantes

"eso creo… aunque sería mucho más fácil si Shadow también estuviera aquí ahora… pero está completamente incapacitado" contestó el zorro

"¿también domina la transformación?" preguntó Shade sorprendida "yo pensé que solo Knuckles y Sonic podían"

"pues claro, Sonic y Shadow son igual de fuertes, Sonic con los años se ha vuelto más rápido, pero Shadow con el tiempo se ha vuelto más poderoso, pero ambos se vuelven verdaderos guerreros con el poder de las Esmeraldas" contestó Tails

"…" Shade miró hacia abajo, hacia Sonic y pensó._ Con los años se va volviendo más poderoso en prácticamente todos los sentidos… ¿qué será de ti en el futuro, Sonic?_ "Espera ¿por qué Shadow sería más útil en esta batalla y…?" antes de terminar su frase, Tails interrumpió

"¡Llegamos!" los equidnas cambiaron sus miradas hacia el frente y estaba la costa de Emerald Beach, con Sonic en la orilla, pero lo que se divisaba al fondo, era la Isla contenedora de una de las más grandes batallas en la historia de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

"Angel Island…" susurró Sonic mirando a través del océano. La isla se encontraba postrada en el mar debido a que la Master Emerald estaba en el laboratorio de Tails, siendo resguardada y por ende, quitándole el poder a la isla de flotar, como llevaría mucho tiempo para que se deteriorase a niveles críticos sin el poder de la gran gema, ambos equidnas no le dieron mucha importancia. Sonic luego miró hacia arriba y divisó al tornado con los tres pasajeros. Sonic sonrió y levantó el pulgar, a lo lejos, Tails hiso lo mismo y sin más demora, el erizo azul comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez, sobre el agua

"¡muy bien, le mostraré a ese fenómeno de qué estoy hecho!"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo solo quiero que mi cerebro, mis manos, el tiempo y el espacio hagan una alianza para poder yo traer capítulos más velozmente, porque por todos los cielos que hacen falta<p>

¡pero sin más, les pido a todos mis lectores que por favor hagan Reviews de la historia y de mi trabajo, para así mejorar cada vez más y más!

¡y también espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	29. Sin límites

¡Aloha! ¿cómo están? quise actualizar esto rápido, ya que nos estamos acercando a una nueva batalla importante... además que la semana me favoreció mucho en el ámbito del tiempo, así que aproveché todo lo que pude, por lo que sin más demora, el 28avo capítulo (¿28 ya? hemos superado mi historia anterior... cielos) de "El Tiempo no Tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28: "Sin límites"<p>

Dentro, en lo más profundo de Angel Island, en el centro absoluto, donde el altar en el que la Master Emerald debería estar reposando, en lo que eran los pasa corrientes al lado de la escalera que llevaba al pedestal, comenzaba a surgir un líquido azul, a simple vista, agua.

"…" pasados unos segundos, una especie de cerebelo comenzó a generarse, para más tarde ser un cerebro completo. En medio, en el espacio donde estaban las escaleras, este líquido se levantó, lentamente comenzó a formar extremidades y lo que parecían ser extensiones en la cabeza. Pero, antes de que los verdes ojos comenzasen a brillar y el cuerpo humanoide que se estaba formando se pudiese mover a libre elección, un humo púrpura lo reprimió, haciendo que se detuviera "¡…!"

"No no… quédate quieto compañero" se escuchó con esa voz inconfundible "Mephiles tomará el control de ahora en adelante…" en efecto, el humo que envolvía a lo que se estaba lentamente formando, tomó forma física, convirtiéndose en el mismísimo Mephiles, el cual con su propio cuerpo flácido enredaba de alguna forma el líquido que estaba en el lugar

"¡…! ¡…!" el líquido comenzó a forcejear todo lo que pudo, pero apenas parecía que se zafaría, las esmeraldas que estaban con Mephiles brillaban, reprimiéndolo aún más

"que te quedes quieto" volvió a decir Mephiles "he he… sabía que con mi presencia más la inestabilidad de la energía chaos aparecerías tarde o temprano" salió una especie de gemido del agua "Chaos…"

"_So-So" _Escuchó Mephiles. El erizo de cristal levantó una ceja, pero luego reconoció la telepatía por parte de su prisionero "_¡Solaaaaariiiiiiissss…! U-usandoo mi prrropio podddeeeer pa-pa-para aprisionaaaarmeee… ¿por qqqqué…?"_

"¿por qué? ¿esperabas que te dejara libre para que interfirieras con mi causa? Para nada, tú te quedarás preso…en esta… mi esmeralda especial" con sus últimas palabras, Mephiles hiso aparecer su esmeralda morada con sus típicos brillos negros

"_de-de-detenteeeeee…" _resonó nuevamente

"Chaos… ¡TOMB!" con sus últimas palabras, el líquido que era Chaos y la Esmeralda gris comenzaron a brillar de un mismo color anaranjado, Mephiles solo se limitó a sonreír "Nos vemos… Dios del Chaos y del Agua"

"_Ayyyuuuuda… Sooooniiiccccc…"_ dijo, antes de desvanecerse por completo y ser aparentemente absorbido por la esmeralda morada, la cual, tras consumir a Chaos por completo, quedó flotando en su posición.

"¡ha ha ha ha!" rió Mephiles "Descuida..." el erizo diabólico tomó la esmeralda tras recuperar la forma antropomórfica común de su cuerpo, luego, levantó la cabeza y miró en una dirección determinada "viene en camino…" tras sus últimas palabras, las tres esmeraldas que el erizo falso tenía, la amarilla, la gris y la violeta, aparecieron alrededor de este, para, después de un chasqueo de dedos de su anfitrión, flotaran en dirección a los 7 pilares que rodean el gran pedestal, colocándose cada una en un espacio vacío "ahora… a esperar las siguientes"

Con todo ya listo, Mephiles comenzó a moverse, dejando las esmeraldas en los pedestales. El erizo de cristal voló cerca de la tierra para ocultarse en caso de que Sonic y los demás se le acercaran, pero para su suerte, no se encontró con nadie hasta llegar a la orilla donde Launch Base solía estar instalada en la isla, que es donde, a lo lejos, se divisaban 2 cosas, un avión y enormes olas que parecían acercarse a la isla.

En el mar…

"¡Veo la orilla!" gritó Tails cubriéndose del sol con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a descender

"Angel Island… solo espero que Chaos no se haya encontrado con Mephiles ya…" comentó Knuckles de brazos cruzados, de pie en el ala izquierda del tornado

"no lo sé… no siento su presencia" contestó Shade, que iba hincada en la otra ala del avión

"no creo que lo haya reducido, es decir ¡es Chaos! ¿Recuerdas? Ese que necesitaba a Súper Sonic para ser detenido, el Dios gigante del agua y del Chaos" decía Tails a los equidnas

"Chaos no ha tenido actividad desde el incidente con Emerl hace unos años… si siente necesidad de salir, es porque las cosas realmente están mal… así que si no lo sientes, o bien no ha salido… o ya se encontró con Mephiles" dijo Knuckles manteniendo su postura "¡Vamos Tails, debemos apresurarnos!"

"¡está bien! ¡SONIC!" gritó el zorro hacia abajo "¡QUÉDATE EN LA ORILLA APENAS LLEGUES!" difícil, pero reconociblemente, Tails divisó la señal de Sonic en la que aceptaba, entonces, el erizo azul aceleró para hallarse a sí mismo en la isla lo más pronto posible "¡bien, agárrense los dos!" dijo Tails, con eso, ambos equidnas se tomaron de sus respectivas alas. Ya listo, Tails aceleró también con Tornado, tanto así, que una pequeña cola roja se divisó en el camino tras el avión.

Abajo, con Sonic…

"¡WOOOOOOOHOOO!" gritaba el erizo al correr lo suficientemente rápido como para sobrellevar el agua sin problemas, una que otra vez le tocó esquivar peces gigantes, así como delfines u otros animales que saltaban del agua, incluso robots acuáticos de Eggman que plagaban la zona. Con estos últimos, Sonic solo saltaba y con su Homing Attack, los eliminaba en cadena, para luego impulsarse con su turbo y correr nuevamente en el agua sin problemas. Los últimos metros antes de las viejas instalaciones de Launch Base fueron normales eso sí, ya Sonic frenó un poco al encontrar bajo sus pies tierra firme, por lo que pasados unos segundos, ya se halló a sí mismo en el suelo, en tierra firme "uf… ¡debo correr en el agua a esa velocidad más seguido!" dijo mientras secaba sus púas, luego se dio la vuelta y vio que el Tornado estaba a punto de llegar

"muchachos, bájense por favor, puede que necesite las alas para aterrizar" dijo Tails, con lo que ambos equidnas se observaron y asintieron con la cabeza, luego y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltaron de sus respectivas alas y comenzaron a planear a tierra firme, en perfecta sincronía

"¡ahora la vuelta!" le recordó Knuckles a Shade, que aún está aprendiendo a planear con las trenzas

"correcto" dijo la equidna, con lo que ella y Knuckles giraron en el aire para caer de pie a unos metros de Sonic

"bien hecho, cada vez es mejor" dijo Knuckles sonriendo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia Sonic, Shade sonrió cuando el equidna ya estaba dado vuelta, luego caminó a la misma dirección

Al llegar Knuckles donde Sonic, que divisaba el área y todo lo que había en ella, se dieron los dos un pulgar arriba, Shade que apareció tras Knuckles asintió mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos. A un costado, un poco de viento y polvo se levantó cuando Tails comenzó a estacionar su avión, el cual dejó cerca de la orilla, postrado con sus ruedas y con la hélice completamente detenida. El zorro de dos colas tardó un poco en llegar donde los otros, pero en unos momentos ya estaban los cuatro.

"bien" comenzó Tails "Knuckles, vamos al altar, hay que ver si Mephiles hiso algún tipo de contacto con Chaos"

"¿quieres que lo invoque a penas lleguemos?" preguntó el equidna macho

"¿puedes hacer eso?" respondió Sonic al costado

"claro, con las cuatro esmeraldas a mano, más el canto de mi tribu, será pan comido" dijo el equidna apretando su mano derecha

"además" comenzó Shade "tengo entendido que la historia entre ustedes y Chaos es significativa, lo más probable es que nos pueda y quiera ayudar"

"por lo que entre antes mejor ¡vamos ya!" agregó Sonic, listo para correr, pero antes de dar el primer paso, la voz de Tails lo desequilibró un poco, casi haciéndolo caer de punta

"¡espera!" dijo el zorro, a lo que luego sacó la esmeralda que él llevaba a mano, la Cian "si las esmeraldas que Mephiles lleva a mano están cerca, las que tenemos nosotros brillarán" con eso, Tails levantó su gema al aire, esperando recibir algún tipo de señal, pero nada apareció

"tal vez si las levantamos todas" dijo Shade "quizás el rango aumente"

"muy bien" respondió Sonic, con eso, cada uno sacó su Esmeralda respectiva, Tails con la Cian, Sonic con la Azul, Knuckles con la Roja y Shade con la Verde, con estas en mano, cada uno la levantó a ver si brillaban más de lo normal, pasados unos segundos, aún nada se asomaba

"creo que no está aquí aún" comentó Knuckles, pero, antes de bajar su gema, esta y las otras comenzaron a brillar

"¡no!" Dijo Tails al ver el brillo "ya está aquí, Mephiles llegó ¡teníamos razón!" tras sus últimas palabras, los 4 bajaron sus esmeraldas y se observaron

"bien…" comenzó a decir Sonic.

Lejos…

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Tails, alguien tocó, Cream dejó a Cheese para que vigilara a Silver y fue a abrir la puerta

"¿diga?" dijo asomándose un poco por la madera, pero inmediatamente abrió de golpe al ver de quién se trataba "¡Gemerl! ¡Llegaste!" en efecto, tras la puerta, se encontraba el robot negro con amarillo

"…" sin decir una palabra, pero observando a Cream, este se dio a entender sin problemas hacia la coneja y pasó a la casa, sin notar que dejó la puerta abierta

"¡mamá! ¡Llegó Gemerl!" dijo Cream hacia la cocina

"¡lo oí hija, llévalo al laboratorio para que cuide la esmeralda por favor!" dijo Vanilla desde la cocina, su voz estaba algo opacada por el sonido que hacía el horno mientras funcionaba

"¡Lo sé, mamá!" dijo Cream hacia la cocina, luego se dirigió a Gemerl otra vez "¡ven Gemerl, quiero que conozcas a alguien!" ignorando a su madre, Cream tomó a Gemerl de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto en el que Big y Espio reposaban, la emoción de presentarle a sus amigos a su robot compañero la esmeró al punto de olvidar a Cheese en el sofá junto a Silver

De vuelta con los demás…

"¡…vamos inmediatamente entonces!" dijo el erizo azul. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Es mi turno…" se escuchó en el lugar, lo cual llamó la atención de los 4, asustando a Tails y preocupando a los demás, excepto a Sonic, el cual se imaginó de qué y de quién se trataba. Pero, antes de poder alguien decir algo, una enorme ráfaga negra se movió en dirección hacia ellos

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó Knuckles, con eso, él y Sonic dieron un salto, esquivando la ráfaga. Shade por su parte, se agachó para evitar ser alcanzada, mas no así fue para Tails

"¡WAAAAAH!" gritó el zorro, el cual fue atrapado en la ráfaga negra, la cual, tras dar una par de vueltas más, se fue velozmente volando en dirección hacia el centro de la isla, con Tails enredado

"¡TAILS!" gritó Sonic. En medio de la conmoción, ninguno de los tres notó que bajo los pies de Shade, una sombra con ojos rojos se asomó, la cual inmediatamente se materializó y tomó de los pies a la equidna

"¡No!" dijo Shade, haciendo que Knuckles y Sonic la observaran a ella. Shade fue rápidamente succionada, no permitiéndole hablar ni decir ninguna otra cosa, solo atinar a levantar inútilmente las manos buscando una salida. La sombra bajo ella se fue, por tierra, en la misma dirección a la cual la ráfaga que se llevó a Tails había partido

"¡SHADE! Gritó Knuckles, que se había lanzado a la tierra para atraparla, pero sin éxito. Al ver su fallo, Knuckles golpeó rápido pero fuerte el suelo, desquebrajándolo un poco "¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!"

"¡Knuckles!" le interrumpió Sonic "¡no tenemos tiempo para gritar! ¡ambos fueron en dirección al centro de la isla! ¡VAMOS YA!" con eso, Knuckles se dio un par de palmadas en la nuca y luego tomó de la mano a Sonic, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró de manera casi instantánea, llegando a romper más aún el suelo

"¡WOOOAAAAHHH!" gritó Knuckles a lo que la velocidad hacía que su cuerpo se elevara un poco.

Aún más lejos, en el club Rouge…

"Omega" dijo Rouge saliendo de su cocina, en la cual se encontraban el robot y Shadow, habían terminado de guardar las cosas del desayuno "ve a la entrada del club y pon un letrero de que cerraremos hasta nuevo aviso"

"AFIRMATIVO" dijo el robot, pero antes de poder marcharse de la habitación, la voz de Shadow lo detuvo

"Omega…" dijo el erizo negro, Rouge no pudo evitar mirarlo

"…" El robot giró para oír con claridad las palabras de Shadow

"Prepara una señal de transmisión de aquí a Angel Island…" ordenó Shadow

"¿LO CAPTASTE IGUAL?" preguntó Omega, Shadow se mantuvo quieto

"¿qué cosa?" preguntó Rouge algo confundida

"MIS SENSORES INDICAN QUE LA ACTIVIDAD EN ANGEL ISLAND AUMENTA, LA CONCENTRACIÓN DE ENERGÍA CHAOS SE ELEVÓ EN CANTIDADES CONSIDERABLES EN MUY POCO TIEMPO, MIS CALCULOS TAMBIÉN SEÑALAN QUE UNA BATALLA PODRÍA COMENZAR MUY PRONTO YA QUE LAS COORDENADAS DE MEPHILES SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL MISMO LUGAR, ADEMÁS CAPTO LA SEÑAL DEL TORNADO, EL AVIÓN DE LA CRIATURA DEL BOSQUE CONOCIDA COMO TAILS" contestó Omega moviendo un poco las manos mientras explicaba a Rouge

"¿en serio? Vaya… las cosas van más… rápido de lo que pensaba" dijo riendo un poco "pero bueno… supongo que con la señal todos podremos ver qué ocurrirá allá" Rouge entonces se cubrió la boca y luego miró a Shadow "em… quise decir… sabremos qué ocurre"

"puedo sentirlo todo de una forma u otra, solo quiero la señal para escuchar" comentó Shadow sin mover un solo músculo

"e-está bien…" comentó Rouge. _Cielos, será muy difícil acostumbrarme a esto._ La murciélago se cubrió un poco los ojos al hablar, la situación no solo era difícil, sino que comenzaba a agotarla

"Apresúrate Omega" ratificó Shadow

"AFIRMATIVO" el robot entonces, con las órdenes de Rouge y Shadow, salió de la cocina y bajó inmediatamente las escaleras para acatar lo que sus amigos le habían dicho

"¿quieres una taza de té?" preguntó Rouge para evitar el silencio y también para hacer algo sin quitarle los ojos a Shadow

"…" Shadow levantó un poco la cabeza, tratando de adivinar la posición de Rouge debido al sonido de su voz, sin éxito

"sin azúcar y bien cargado… como te gusta chico malo" dijo la murciélago sonriendo, para luego ir al mueble a sacar lo necesario para hacer té

"…" Shadow no dijo nada ni hiso ningún movimiento, solo pensó. _Estas actitudes me confunden ¿es porque estoy incapacitado…? Ha de ser… después de todo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer en este estado._ Se dijo el erizo negro, para luego nada más esperar su taza de té y la señal que Omega dijo que iba a traer

En casa de Tails…

"¡Y esto es con lo que Gemerl corta las ensaladas!" decía Cream mostrando uno de los tantos utensilios que el robot tenía en sus dedos al recostado Espio, quien tenía una taza de té de hierbas al lado

"Cream…" antes de poder Espio decir que lleve al robot a cuidar la Esmeralda tal y como lo habían planeado, un pequeño pero agudo grito los interrumpió

"¡AAAH!"

"¡oh oh!" dijo Cream, entonces, fue corriendo a la sala de estar a ver qué ocurría, pensando que podría haber sido Silver con algún dolor, pero no fue así.

"¡…!" Cream corrió y vio que el erizo seguía inconsciente, pero inmediatamente notó que la que dio ese grito había sido alguien que acababa de entrar en la habitación "¡¿Silver…?!" que no estaba sola además

"¡chicas!" dijo Cream "¡Blaze!" volvió a decir al ver a su gran amiga dentro de la casa, en efecto, Blaze y Amy habían llegado a la casa, como Gemerl dejó la puerta abierta, ellas entraron, pero lamentable lo primero que vieron al entrar, no fue otro que Silver completamente inconsciente y vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, en el fondo, vieron a Silver y pensaron que estaba grave, razón por la cual Amy entre las dos, gritó "ay verdad… no habían visto a Silver…"

"qu-qué…" Blaze, aunque más callada, estaba internamente mucho, **mucho** más choqueada que Amy al ver a su compañero en ese estado, la gata estaba con las manos medio extendidas, tratando de, alguna forma, acercarse y tocar el cuerpo de Silver, pero el temor y el impacto que le causó ver a Silver así la dejó perpleja, tanto que le costó modular, Amy por su parte

"¡Dios mío…!" decía cubriéndose la boca con las manos "¡¿qué ocurrió?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!" Amy hablaba con la boca cubierta, pero se escuchaba el tono de desesperación

"¿Si-Silver…?" se repetía Blaze tratando de asimilar el estado de Silver

"¡ch-chicas!" comenzó Cream, al mismo tiempo que Gemerl se acercó y se posicionó atrás, cerca de Cream, pero nadie lo notó o le dio importancia debido a la tensión del momento "em… él estará bien… solo, um" Cream también se comenzó a colocar algo nerviosa debido a que no sabía bien cómo manejar este tipo de situación aún "pe-pero… em…"

"…" las palabras de Cream y los murmullos de Amy se detuvieron cuando ambas vieron a Blaze arrodillarse con las manos extendidas al lado de Silver

"¿…?"

"¿Silver…?" entonces, en un momento totalmente inédito, Blaze acercó su frente a la de Silver, Cream se cubrió los ojos pensando que algo podría pasar y Amy se llevó una de sus manos al pecho pensando lo mismo y más. Al conectar su frente con la suya, Blaze cerró los ojos. Silencio total

"…" tanto Amy como Cream observaron por un minuto aproximadamente, no entendían del todo qué estaba haciendo Blaze, ni mucho menos qué daría como resultado, pero finalizado este minuto, Blaze se separó un poco y, observando al erizo plateado un rato, lo tomó de la mano

"se pondrá bien… no me pregunten por qué… solo… lo sé" dijo la gata observando fijamente los ojos del erizo. _No me marcharé hasta que estés despierto Silver, lo prometo_. Pensó, pero, como es ella de orgullosa, no quiso que sus amigas supieran lo que pensaba, así que las miró algo seria a ambas "me quedaré aquí… aún no puedo luchar, me siento muy débil, por lo que cuidaré de Silver, para no ser inútil…"

"um…" Cream observó a Amy y esta igual, básicamente buscando respuestas entre ellas, pero como ninguna dijo nada, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza

"por cierto…" continuó Blaze "¿este es Gemerl?" dijo cambiando su mirada al robot

"¡ah! Em…" Cream sonrió otra vez, para presentarle a su mejor amiga su robot acompañante "¡sí, este es del que te había hablado Blaze!" entonces, Cream comenzó a explicarle a Blaze las diversas funcionalidades de Gemerl a Blaze, la cual se mantuvo arrodillada al lado de Silver un buen rato

De vuelta en Angel Island…

"¡Sonic! ¡detente aquí!" Dijo Knuckles al ver que él y el erizo se acercaban al altar de las esmeraldas

"¡woah!" Sonic entonces comenzó a frenar, colocando sus pies frente a todo su cuerpo como siempre suela hacerlo. Ya cuando la velocidad era más viable, Knuckles comenzó a correr igual, toda el camino estuvo colgando debido a la fricción que el aire más la velocidad causaban

"bien…" Cuando ya estaban completamente detenidos, Knuckles se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para quitar la sensación que la velocidad súper sónica le había dejado "¿ves algo?" preguntó el equidna

"avancemos al altar, deben estar ahí" dijo Sonic apuntando con el pulgar, inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a correr a velocidad normal, para Knuckles por lo menos

"Sonic…" dijo Knuckles mientras corrían

"¿qué sucede?" respondió el erizo

"acabemos con esto aquí y ahora, apenas se nos presente la oportunidad ¿de acuerdo?"

"he he… ¿estás preocupado por Shade?" respondió Sonic burlándose un poco, le pareció extraño que el equidna le pidiera tal cosa, en vez de decirle lo común, que sería no entrometerse o algo similar, pero Sonic atinó, el equidna estaba preocupado por Shade

"Tch…" Knuckles gruñó un poco "conociéndote, lo prolongarás todo, y este tipo me apesta, por lo que quiero que acabemos con esto de inmediato" dijo el equidna

"muy bien" Dijo Sonic, para luego, y sorpresivamente para Knuckles, levantar su puño hacia el equidna "los dos, como en los viejos tiempos"

"he…" Knuckles sonrió y cerró unos segundos los ojos "de acuerdo" el equidna entonces respondió el gesto de Sonic, golpeando los nudillos de este con los suyos.

Pero, antes de llegar de frente al altar y a lo que ellos creían sería el encuentro con Mephiles…

"¡Ok ok!" dijo Cream ante las órdenes de Blaze algo irritada "lo llevaré a cuidar la esmeralda… yo solo quería que vieran sus utensilios…" dijo la coneja un poco cabizbaja

"Oh por favor Cream… habrá mucho tiempo para mostrarnos todo eso ¡lo importante aquí es que Gemerl cuide la Esmeralda en lugar de Knuckles!" replicó Amy

"ya voy… ya voy…" la coneja entonces, dándole la espalda a Amy y a Blaze, que seguía de rodillas al lado de Silver, se dirigió con Gemerl tras suyo a las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio de Tails, la puerta aún tenía el agujero que Omega había dejado "¡ven Gemerl!" decía la coneja mientras bajaba los escalones

"…" el robot, sin decir una palabra, la siguió

"¡bien!" dijo Cream, llegando ya al laboratorio, donde estaba la Master Emerald "todos cuentan contigo para que cuides la Master Emerald, es muy importante para el Señor Knuckles y para la Señorita Shade ¡así que tienes una tarea muy importante!" dijo la coneja sonriendo y empuñando ambas manos

"…" Gemerl se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

"¡muy…!" pero, antes de poder terminar su última frase, la gema brilló un poco "¿uh?" Cream lo notó y se giró inmediatamente. Unos segundos después, la gema se comenzó a desfigurar, para, tras unos segundos más, desaparecer bajo un enorme brillo verde "¡¿qué pasó?!" dijo casi gritando la coneja, al ver que la gema se había ido completamente

"…" Gemerl entonces dio un par de pasos y en sus circuitos, calculó las posibilidades "TODA LA ENERGÍA CHAOS HA DESAPARECIDO DEL ÁREA, FUERTES CONCENTRACIONES EN…"

…La isla, comenzó a temblar.

"¡woah!" dijo Sonic perdiendo el equilibrio mientras corría debido al temblor, a Knuckles le pasó igual "¡¿Knuckles, qué ocurre?!" moduló Sonic

"¡L-La isla!" dijo el equidna, Sonic notó que estaba mirando al cielo, por lo que él hiso lo mismo, y notó inmediatamente que las nubes se movían en enormes velocidades hacia abajo

"¡se está…!" comenzó Sonic

"¡pero…! ¡es imposible!" respondió Knuckles de antemano

"oh… equidna" escucharon los dos, para mirar en dirección al lugar donde estaba el altar, a tan solo unos metros de ellos tras unas cuantas ramas, Knuckles y Sonic divisaron al inconfundible, que esta vez, tenía no tres, sino cinco Esmeraldas flotando alrededor suyo, las que ya tenía, más la Cian y la Verde

"Nada es imposible con el poder del Chaos"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Oh oh, la acción vuelve a Angel Island ¿qué hay con esa Esmeralda? y ¿qué será de Shade y Tails? Mephiles tiene uno que otro as bajo la manga... veremos qué tal en el siguiente capítulo ;)<p>

¡Pues hasta entonces...! saben, ya a estas alturas ya saben lo que les pido siempre xD así que solo les diré de ahora en adelante que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen comentarios si les parece necesario o se sienten con ánimos de criticar mi trabajo positiva o negativamente ¡todo es bienvenido!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	30. La ventana de la Muerte

¡Aloha! este fue un poco complicado, más que nada, por cómo quise hacerlo calzar todo con la línea de tiempo que tengo en mi mente, pero con un poco de imaginación todo se puede ¿no? bueno, sin más, les traigo el capítulo 29 de "El Tiempo no Tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29: "La ventana de la Muerte"<p>

"¡Mephiles!" dijo Sonic apoyándose aún en el suelo como podía, la velocidad a la que la isla subía era ahora mayor a la de hace unos segundos

"veo que sus ansias de acabar conmigo los han traído hasta acá" dijo el erizo de cristal flotando de brazos cruzados, con las cinco esmeraldas girando a su alrededor

"¡tú…!" trató de decir Knuckles ignorando la presión "¡qué les has hecho a Shade y a Tails!" gritó el equidna

"he he… por aquí" dijo Mephiles en lo que se daba la vuelta y avanzaba unos metros. Sonic y Knuckles se estabilizaron como pudieron y caminaron en la dirección en la que el erizo de cristal se había ido

"¡dónde los tienes…!" moduló Sonic avanzando

"solo…" comenzó Mephiles. Al llegar Sonic y Knuckles adonde el erizo falso se encontraba, divisaron perfectamente el altar, y a un costado de este, a los dos, a Shade y a Tails, atrapados en una especie de tela púrpura, ambos con la boca cubierta, Tails estaba principalmente sujetado de las colas, mientras que Shade tenía sus cuatro extremidades enlazadas, formando su cuerpo una cruz perfecta, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba enojada por estar inmóvil, mientras que Tails solo tenía una mirada de auxilio "los invité a mi posada ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" Se burló el demonio

"¡Grrrrrr…!" gruñó Knuckles "¡eres un maldito!" ya adaptándose a la presión que la isla ejercía mientras subía, Knuckles comenzó a correr en dirección a Mephiles, pero tras dar unos cuantos pasos, una muralla se levantó frente a él, haciéndolo parar

"quieto animal" dijo Mephiles con su mano extendida tras levantar su mural negro "pongámonos serios"

"¡Qué quieres…!" dijo Sonic bajo presión, acercándose un poco para estar más cerca de Knuckles y frente a la muralla transparente

"las gemas… por las vidas de sus amigos" dijo el erizo, simple y conciso

"Eres un…" susurró Sonic, algo más molesto con cada frase que el erizo falso decía, en el fondo, con cada provocación

"¡¿y qué si intentamos quitarte las esmeraldas primero?!" dijo Knuckles agitando su brazo con la mano empuñada

"…" sin decir una palabra, el erizo de cristal levantó su brazo en dirección a los dos cuerpos, a Shade y a Tails, y con un leve movimiento de sus dedos índice y corazón, dos enormes navajas de luz se materializaron. El poder que Mephiles poseía se veía aumentado con cada Esmeralda que tuviese en su poder, por lo que con cinco a mano, cosas como crear gigantescas masas de luz instantáneamente, o dominar la energía negra a gusto, se volvían un juego de niños para él. Estas dos navajas comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia los prisioneros Shade y Tails, los cuales entraron en pánico al ver las armas de energía acercarse

"¡ESPERA!" Gritaron ambos extendiendo una de sus manos

"he he…" Mephiles cerró su palma y ambas navajas se detuvieron un par de metros antes de llegar a su objetivo, el zorro y la equidna se tranquilizaron un poco tras eso, pero seguían sudando e inmóviles

"Grrr…" gruñeron ambos, Sonic entonces dejó ver su Esmeralda, la Azul, mientras que Knuckles se vio obligado a sacar la suya también, la Roja

"buen chico" se mofó Mephiles mientras observaba a Knuckles, este solo apretó los dientes. El erizo de cristal, aún con la mano extendida hacia Shade y Tails, levantó la otra en dirección a Sonic y a Knuckles, y con su dedo índice les indicó que se acercaran

"primero quiero que me expliques algo" dijo Knuckles "¿por qué sube la isla?" con la pregunta del equidna, Mephiles se permitió reír un poco antes de contestar

"¡ha ha ha ha ha!" Knuckles y Sonic se observaron de reojo "¿acaso no lo notaste?" dijo Mephiles, luego, con el brazo que apuntaba a Sonic y a Knuckles, apuntó, sin quitarles la vista eso sí, a la punta del altar

"¿pero qué…?" dijo el equidna, luego, divisó, en lo más alto del altar, lo que se supone debía estar cuidado en la casa de Tails "No…" se dijo nuevamente, pero ahora apretando aún más los dientes "¡LA ESMERALDA!" gritó, en efecto, la Master Emerald se encontraba postrada en el pedestal, justo como siempre se supone que debía estar, dándole energía y vida a la isla para flotar de nuevo

"¡¿cómo diablos hiciste eso?!" preguntó Sonic, pasmado igual, Shade y Tails se limitaban a observar

"ya se los dije, nada es imposible con el poder del Chaos" respondió Mephiles en tono burlesco "un simple Chaos control basta para traer lo que sea a mi posición…" explicó ahora en un tono más serio "ahora… las esmeraldas… o sus amigos mueren" dijo fríamente

"GRRRR…" Knuckles se veía completamente presionado, las venas que se asomaban en su frente parecían que iban a explotar, pero de alguna forma, logró contenerse para no ir a atacar, por una simple razón, la vida de Shade corría peligro. Tras apretar los dientes otro poco, el equidna se limitó a dar un respiro, luego, lanzó la Esmeralda hacia Mephiles

"buen chico" se volvió a burlar. Cuando la esmeralda llegó adonde Mephiles, esta simplemente se colocó a flotar junto a las otras, aumentando el número de Esmeraldas que rodeaban a Mephiles a seis

"dásela Sonic…" Dijo Knuckles apretando ambas manos

"…" El erizo observó un poco al equidna, luego cambió la mirada a Mephiles "¿por qué haces esto amigo?" dijo Sonic intentando sonreír un poco

"¿…?" Mephiles levantó la mirada. _¿En serio me acaba de preguntar eso…? _Pensó "tú…" dijo, y, tras unos segundos de silencio, Mephiles comenzó lentamente a reír "he… he he he he he he he he he… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"¡…!" entremedio de la risa de Mephiles, Sonic sintió algo inexplicable en su pecho, algo tan fuerte que lo hiso soltar la Esmeralda y dejarla caer al piso, Knuckles lo observó de inmediato, Mephiles siguió riendo

"¡a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"¡¿Sonic?!" preguntó el equidna

"¡…!" Sonic se llevó las manos al pecho, el sonido de la risa de Mephiles hacía que algo retumbase en su cuerpo, algo que lo hiso apretar muy fuerte el área de su corazón, además de que lo hiso aumentar su ritmo cardiaco, respiraba rápidamente

"¡A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" la risa maniaca de Mephiles aumentaba con cada segundo

"¡T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tú…!" Titubeaba Sonic como nunca, ahora sus piernas también comenzaron a temblar, pero, lo que nunca cambió, fue la mirada de decisión que el erizo mantenía, estaba enojado por la situación en general, por lo que el miedo no lo venció tan fácilmente

"¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Terminó de reír Mephiles "¡oh Sonic! ¡¿te sientes asustado?! ¡¿MI RISA TE ATORMENTA?!" dijo con una clara expresión de felicidad

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Po-Po-Por qué…? ¿T-T-T-T-Tú…?" decía Sonic aún tenso, Knuckles se sorprendió muchísimo, así como la equidna y el zorro, en especial el último, quien se comenzó a sentir triste además

"¡Dime!" gritó Mephiles extendiendo ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que la última Esmeralda que estaba en el piso se acercaba a él, para luego unirse y juntarse todas alrededor de Mephiles "¡¿Acaso sientes esa sensación única?!" dijo nuevamente

"…" Sonic no dijo nada, ya que muy, **muy** en el fondo, Sonic sabía, o aprendió mejor dicho, exactamente qué estaba sintiendo, con la risa maniática de Mephiles, Sonic sintió…

"¡¿Sientes como la mismísima muerte se asoma a tu puerta?!" En efecto, la muerte

"uf… uf… uf…" Sonic respiraba bastante agitado, siempre con las manos en el pecho y por sobre todo, la mirada decidida que siempre trataba de mantener "¡¿p-p-p-por qué…?!" comenzó Sonic retomando poco a poco el aliento

"es tan sencillo…" Dijo Mephiles levitando un poco, mientras reía para sí mismo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, se levantó un poco para acercarse al erizo tal cual, las 7 Chaos Emeralds lo seguían a todo momento. Al estar a unos metros de Sonic, este se echó un paso hacia atrás, pero luego se detuvo, dejando que Mephiles se colocara en frente suyo

"¡MUÉVETE SONIC!" gritó Knuckles a un costado, Mephiles, sin mover más que su cabeza en dirección al equidna, hiso que una de las esmeraldas, la Cian, brillara, lo cual, como reacción en cadena, paralizó completamente a Knuckles contra su voluntad "¡GAAH…!" alcanzó a modular el equidna

"déjame mostrarte Sonic…" comenzó el erizo falso, devolviendo su mirada al tenso Sonic "el por qué de tu miedo" dijo, para luego extender uno de sus brazos hacia Sonic, el cual se dejó

"¡Kg…!" Sonic cerró los ojos por cualquier cosa, pero al sentir la palma de Mephiles en su frente, su mente se volvió blanca, tras encontrarse a sí mismo en un espacio similar, Sonic comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando respuestas, pero no había nada de nada, así que se limitó a avanzar. "_Me pregunto qué…" _tras unos cuantos metros, una esmeralda morada se materializó en frente de él, haciéndolo frenar de golpe _"Esto…"_ se dijo, para luego tomarla y observarla

"…" tras varios segundos de haber nada en la esmeralda, unas imágenes comenzaron a asomarse en la gema morada. Sonic observó atento, sin decir ni pensar nada. Lo que el erizo vio, fue algo que hiso que abriese sus ojos de tal manera que el aire intangible del lugar le rozara los ojos

"¡_Ah…!" _Una mujer completamente desconocida para él, de cabellos rojos y un vestido blanco, pareció tener una expresión igual o peor a la suya. La imagen se movió un poco y lo que se alcanzó a divisar, para luego verse claramente, fue a Mephiles, con una especie de lanza blanca saliendo de su mano derecha

"_Esto…"_ Se dijo Sonic, para luego, ver con claridad el por qué de sus sentimientos frente a la risa de Mephiles

"_¡KUH…!" _Sonic se vio a sí mismo en la gema, para luego notar con claridad que él era el objetivo de la lanza de luz de Mephiles, más que él, su corazón

"…" Sonic observaba atento. En la gema, el erizo de la imagen se vio incluso levantado por la lanza, luego, tras unos segundos, Mephiles cerró su palma, haciendo desaparecer su ataque con eso. Debido a lo último, Sonic se llevó la mano al pecho y arrodillándose lentamente, se desvaneció poco a poco, hasta cerrar los ojos definitivamente

"¡Sonic…! ¡Sonic!" gritaba la mujer desconocida para Sonic, mientras movía su ya sin vida cuerpo dentro de la esmeralda morada. Mephiles, por su parte, al ver el cuerpo caído y a la mujer desesperada, no aguantó más y comenzó a reír desquiciadamente

"_¡A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_ Aquí Sonic comprendió el por qué la risa de Mephiles le parecía tan familiar, y principalmente, por qué su cuerpo y alma lo relacionaban con la muerte.

"_Este tipo…"_ Antes de poder Sonic reflexionar lo suficiente, el pasmo blanco llegó a su fin, y todo volvió a ser normal, para Sonic por lo menos, para Mephiles y el resto, no habían pasado más de cuatro segundos

"¡…!" Sonic volvió en sí, sus pupilas vieron la luz nuevamente y se divisó perfectamente cara a cara con Mephiles, con todas las esmeraldas flotando a su alrededor. El erizo de cristal comenzó a retirar lentamente su palma de la frente de Sonic, este vio que sus ojos brillaban, de alguna forma, mostrando satisfacción

"¿iluminado?" dijo Mephiles manteniendo su postura

"…" Sonic apretó los dientes, obviamente todo lo que vio solo lo dejó con más dudas, pero de alguna forma, conectó en su subconsciente el por qué se sentía, por no decir otra cosa, aterrado, con la risa de Mephiles "sa-sabes…" volvió, raramente, a titubear Sonic, cerró los ojos para hablar y bajó un poco la cabeza, dejando caer sus brazos también "y-yo…" luego, pero para sorpresa de todos, rió muy despacio, solo el movimiento de sus hombros hiso que se identificara su risa

"¿So-Sonic…?" Knuckles, aún luchando con la parálisis que Mephiles le indujo, trató de entender el estado de Sonic "T-Tú…" Shade y Tails, por sus parte, se limitaron a observar, ya que sus músculos aún eran incontrolables para ellos

"¡ha ha ha!" rió ya algo más fuerte Sonic, ahora levantando la cara, con los ojos cerrados y sobándose el estómago un poco debido a la risa "¡lo reconozco amigo, me diste un buen susto!" luego abrió un poco los ojos "¡estaba asustado porque no tenía idea qué era todo…! ¡eso!" ya terminando de reír, Sonic dio un suspiro, luego se rascó un poco la nariz, para luego sonreír con su sonrisa única, aquella que es tan desafiante que lo ha metido en todo tipo de problemas "pero ahora, sé por qué estaba así, y ya no me da miedo, es más…" dijo, para luego, finalizar acercando su frente a Mephiles, chocándola y mostrando sus dientes al erizo falso "¡solo estoy más motivado!" concluyó, con eso, Mephiles, se echó un tanto para atrás, sentir, a sus ojos, un viento muy fuerte, pero era diferente. Paralelamente, la Isla terminaba de ascender, liberando la presión sobre todos

"¿azul…?" se dijo en voz baja, pero cuando dejó de tomar atención a este, notó que Sonic había desaparecido de sus ojos "¡pero qué…!" con eso, el erizo de cristal se echó más hacia atrás aún, pero cuando notó que algo faltaba…

"oye" dijo Sonic, haciendo que todos cambien sus miradas a él

"¡NO!" …era demasiado tarde para él, al observar a Sonic, divisó que el erizo azul tenía en sus manos cuatro esmeraldas, las mismas con las que él y los demás habían llegado, la Cian, la Azul, la Verde y la Roja

"solo lo diré una vez…" dijo Sonic sonriendo, para luego desaparecer dejando un destello azul tras de él

"¡eres un…! ¡CHAOS…!" antes de poder terminar su frase, Mephiles recibió de lleno un puñetazo en la mejilla, de ningún otro que de Knuckles, el cual apenas fue liberado por Sonic, corrió hacia el demonio para impactar sus nudillos tan fuerte como su cuerpo le permitió en el momento

"¡EN TU CARA!" gritó el equidna furioso, ciertamente, esperaba dar ese golpe desde el momento que supo quién era Mephiles en toda esta travesía

"¡T-Tú…!" murmuró Mephiles, igual o más furioso que Knuckles, antes de ser proyectado a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Shade y Tails, todo por el enorme puñetazo que Knuckles le propinó

"¡mmm…!" era todo lo que Shade y Tails podían decir al ver a Mephiles acercarse a ellos con sus tres esmeraldas a su alrededor. Pero dejaron de murmullar apenas vieron que Sonic, con las cuatro esmeraldas, se posicionó rápidamente en frente suyo

"¡Eres muy lento!" dijo el erizo, para inmediatamente, comenzar a hacer su Spin Dash sin vacilar

"¡Tch…!" Mephiles entre parpadeos vio al erizo azul y noto que este, con las 4 Esmeraldas, comenzaron a brillar, pero el momento y la velocidad del lanzamiento le imposibilitaron reaccionar. Mephiles chocó, en efecto, de lleno contra la bola de cañón que era Sonic en ese momento

"¡Chusa!" gritó Sonic, deshaciéndose de su forma de cañón y del brillo que lo rodeaba

"¡Graa…!" Mephiles, debido al impacto de él con Sonic, rebotó y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Pero, para su anomalía, las tres Esmeraldas que llevaba consigo cayeron, todo por el impacto que Sonic y la energía Chaos como tal le propinaron "¡NO!" gritó mientras era disparado hacia el cielo

"¡ESTO…!" escuchó Mephiles a lo alto, solo para ver a Knuckles allí arriba, esperándolo gracias a un gran salto que dio, el equidna juntó ambas manos formando un gran puño "¡ES POR PARALIZARME!" dijo, para luego, sin más, impactar de lleno en el cráneo falso de Mephiles

"¡…!" Mephiles sintió el golpe, fue tan fuerte, que una enorme onda de aire completamente visible se expandió lentamente, como si distorsionara el espacio donde el choque se produjo. Lentamente y al mismo tiempo que esta onda se expandía, ambos ojos de Mephiles se trisaron un poco, nada grande, pero el erizo lo notó, por lo que, mientras la onda terminaba de expandirse, subió sus ojos y apretó uno de sus puños. _¡E-E-EQUIDNAA! _Pensó, luego las grietas desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que la onda terminaba de expandirse y en cuanto eso ocurrió, Mephiles fue enviado al suelo más rápido de lo que Sonic corre. El impacto contra el suelo remeció a toda la isla

"¡muy bien!" Dijo Sonic, para luego dar un nuevo salto y recoger las esmeraldas restantes que caían de una altura algo más baja de la que Knuckles y Mephiles alcanzaron, el equidna comenzó a caer también

"¡…!" Por su parte, Shade y Tails fueron liberados en el momento en el que Mephiles golpeó el suelo de la isla, ambos cayeron, Shade de pie y Tails con las manos, pero eso no le impidió levantar la vista y dar un gran grito de felicidad "¡Sonic!" dijo el zorro en lo que se colocó de pie y comenzó a correr hacia Sonic, Shade hiso igual, pero comenzó a correr en dirección al punto que Knuckles apuntaba

"¡Woah…!" Shade se impresionó al ver las consecuencias del ataque de Knuckles, vio el enorme cráter que el impacto del cuerpo de Mephiles contra el suelo dejó, pero lo que la sorprendió más

"Ya me estaba dando mucha rabia ese sujeto" dijo Knuckles mientras terminaba de caer

"pero Knuckles…" fue que, en medio del cráter, había un agujero que tenía varios kilómetros de profundidad, pero del cual, claramente al final, se veía la superficie de la tierra "atravesaste la isla" dijo Shade

En efecto, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que Mephiles atravesó la isla en su totalidad, en medio del cráter estaba el agujero que lo demuestra, puesto a que se veía claramente el espacio de cielo entre la tierra y la ya instalada isla. Shade no vio a Mephiles, eso sí, pero la verdad fue tanta su impresión que poca importancia fue la que le dio

"de todas formas…" Knuckles caminó hacia Shade con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su hombro para estirar sus músculos un poco tras el golpe "La isla se regenerará con el poder de la Master Emerald, además, me ahorró el trabajo de traerla de vuelta"

"…" Shade solo se quedó callada. _Knuckles se enfadó más de lo necesario, golpear así de fuerte… ¿habrá sido porque le robó la Esmeralda? ¿o quizás fue porque yo…?_ Los pensamientos de Shade se vieron interrumpidos con la presencia de Sonic y Tails, quienes se acercaban con todas las Esmeraldas ya en mano

"bueno, bueno, ya tenemos las Esmeraldas y el fenómeno está fuera de combate, mejor nos vamos a casa antes de cualquier cosa" comentó Sonic

"chicos… creo que me adelantaré" comenzó Tails, con lo cual los tres lo observaron "se me ha ocurrido un plan para ayudar a los que están inconscientes o heridos, además de algo que nos ayudará a estar preparados por cualquier cosa, pero no puedo llevar las Esmeraldas conmigo, es muy peligroso"

"¿es urgente?" preguntó Sonic

"debería estar en mi laboratorio lo antes posible, así que sí" contestó Tails

"bien, pásame las Esmeraldas y agárrate, utilizaré el Chaos Control" dijo Sonic

"¿pero por qué no vamos todos?" preguntó Shade

"porque no creo que esté muerto, a menos que no soporte una caída de aquí al suelo" contestó Knuckles

"es verdad… bien, sujétate amigo" agregó Sonic, para luego, levantar una única Esmeralda "¡Chaos!" esta y las demás brillaron "¡CONTROL!"

Mientras tanto…

"es verdad…" dijo Shadow, en lo que Rouge llegaba con su taza de té

"MEPHILES" Comenzó Omega, quién había instalado una señal al plasma de Rouge para ver vía satélite lo que ocurría en la isla, Shadow y el robot observaron todo el leve encuentro "AÚN ESTÁ EN LA ISLA"

"¿eh?" Dijo Rouge, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Shadow y la guiaba a la taza, este la tomó "¿ya pelearon?"

"están en eso" contestó el erizo "velo por ti misma" el erizo negro apuntó con un minúsculo movimiento de dedo al plasma de la murciélago, todos se encontraban en el cuarto de la caza tesoros

"¡wow!" Rouge se sorprendió al ver en la tele el enorme cráter, y a su lado, a Sonic, que se tele transportaba con Tails, dejando a los dos equidnas solos, los cuales se colocaron a conversar en la pantalla "¿tanto fue? Solo fui a buscar una taza de…" Rouge se vio interrumpida por Omega

"DETECTO UNA GIGANTESCA CANTIDAD DE ENERGÍA NEGATIVA BAJO ANGEL ISLAND, ESTÁ ASCENDIENDO RÁPIDAMENTE" dijo el Robot

"…" Shadow no dijo nada, pero en su interior, otra era la historia. _Si tan solo pudiera ver, yo mismo… No vayas a hacer alguna estupidez Sonic, acaba cuanto antes._ Aunque, a pesar de no decir nada, sus dos compañeros notaron la tensión en los brazos del erizo

"Shadow…" comenzó Rouge "no te tenses mucho, podrías…" nuevamente, Rouge se vio interrumpida

"lo sé, la herida se puede abrir" contestó el erizo, llevándose un poco de té a la boca

"¡no…! Eso no…" Rouge se quedó sin palabras, luego, solo se limitó a ver la pantalla.

De vuelta en casa de Tails…

"bien amigo, trabaja en tu plan ¡volveré a Angel Island y acabaremos con esto!" dijo Sonic fuera de la casa, que es donde había llevado a Tails

"de acuerdo Sonic ¡procura llegar en una pieza!" dijo Tails sonriendo

"lo aré compañero" Sonic extendió su puño a Tails, este respondió haciendo lo mismo, chocando nudillos de manera muy entusiasta con el erizo "¡Chaos…!" comenzó Sonic nuevamente "¡CONTROL!" con eso, el erizo desapareció del lugar

"bien ¡comenzaré en seguida!" Tails entonces, con una llave que había bajo su tapete abrió la puerta de su casa y entró

"¡…!" todos aquellos que estaban en la sala de estar se sorprendieron o asustaron un poco con la presencia repentina de Tails, pero luego vieron de quién se trataba y ese susto se convirtió en sorpresa y duda "¡Tails!" dijo Amy, quien se puso de pie, se encontraba sentada en una silla, conversando con la gata Blaze, que no cambió su posición un segundo

"¡Amy! … ¡¿Blaze?!" Tails se sorprendió al ver a la gata consciente y en su casa, pero más aún se sorprendió al ver que estaba de la mano con Silver, que aún no mostraba signos de despertar

"¿Tails?" preguntó Blaze también, pero con una expresión más seria "¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que habían ido a Angel Island…" agregó la gata

"sí… pero es una larga…" Tails se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a una nueva figura a unos metros de él "¿es ese Gemerl?" dijo, en efecto, divisando al pseudo-Gizoid, al cual le parpadeaban los ojos

"¡sí!" dijo Cream, que estaba cerca del robot "¿quieres que te muestre sus utensilios?"

"espera… sus ojos" dijo el zorro, el cual se acercó inmediatamente al robot "¿Cream, tiene Gemerl algún transmisor de algún tipo?" preguntó Tails luego de examinar un poco a Gemerl

"em… sí, tiene instalado el teléfono de la casa y también un cable de emergencia, lo usamos cuando se corta nuestra televisión" dijo Cream inocentemente

"¡está recibiendo las ondas de energía Oscura y la Chaos, desde Angel Island!" concluyó Tails, en efecto y al igual que Omega, Gemerl recibía las pulsaciones de las energías que salían de la isla flotante, las mujeres de la habitación observaron "bien ¡aré una transmisión de aquí a la isla vía satélite!"

"¿significa que podremos ver a Sonic y a los otros pelear?" dijo Amy

"espero que no peleando… ¡pero sí!" respondió Tails en lo que abría un poco a Gemerl con unas herramientas que estaban en un cajón cercano. El robot por su parte, procesaba la información que le llegaba minuto a minuto

"LA ENERGÍA OSCURA IMPACTARÁ EN LA ISLA APROXIMADAMENTE EN 10… 9… 8…"

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Bueno, por el título se deducía que sería algo serio... ¿recuerdan que el clon que le tocó a Sonic de vuelta en los capítulos de búsqueda nunca habló? pues quería guardarlo para lo que acaban de leer, he he he<p>

¡Pero como sea, se viene lo excitante! El siguiente capítulo lo vengo esperando desde hace tiempo... es también de esos que llevaba tiempo planeado y en este caso, escrito también, así que no les tocará esperar mucho nuevamente. Hasta entonces, les pido lo de siempre, cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica es bienvenido, y para serles sincero, este tipo de apoyo siempre me anima, cada crítica es un alivio en muchos sentidos para mí, gracias ^^

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	31. Rabia contra pureza

¡Aloha! estoy muy emocionado ¡no saben cuanto esperaba publicar este capítulo! y para aquellos que sepan un poco de cultura popular, lo que encontrarán aquí son **tributos**, ya entenderán cuando lo lean, como sea, el capítulo 30 (Jesus Christ!) de "El Tiempo no Tiene Límites" está completo

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 30: "Rabia contra pureza"<p>

"¡…CONTROL!" una vez Tails en su casa, Sonic se tele transportó de vuelta a Angel Island, para encontrarse con los dos equidnas que conversaban

"pero…" decía Knuckles "no importa ya… creo que será mejor si nos quedamos a cuidar la Master Emerald, en cualquier momento puede volver…" dijo Knuckles, dándole la espalda a Shade y comenzando a caminar en dirección al altar de la esmeralda

"¿interrumpo algo?" preguntó Sonic

"para nada, solo acordamos que nos quedaríamos a cuidar la esmeralda… es demasiado peligroso tenerla en casa de Tails, en especial si hay heridos" contestó Shade, que comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a Knuckles

"sí" comenzó el equidna macho "además, ese fenómeno es bienvenido si quiere que lo golpeé de nuevo, porque con gusto lo haré" (gracias por lo de las "H" ¡No lo había notado :D!.) los pasos de Knuckles y de Shade se vieron interrumpidos con un grotesco grito, con una voz ya más que familiar para cada uno de ellos.

Antes de eso, en casa de Tails…

"¡Bien!" dijo el zorro "ya está, como ven, ahí están, Sonic acaba de llegar" Tails apuntó con sus dos dedos a la clara proyección que salía de los ojos de Gemerl, el cual estaba con órdenes de no moverse ni un centímetro

"sí… lo veo todo claro ¿esa es Angel Island?" dijo Blaze

"¡sí, y ahí está Sonic con las Esmeraldas!" respondió Amy, feliz al ver que el erizo azul tenía todas las gemas a mano

"bien, iré a mi laboratorio, pero antes… Amy, Blaze, necesito un favor de ustedes dos" comenzó el zorro, haciendo que ambas mujeres lo observaran, Cream había ido a sacar por petición de su madre unos cuantos vegetales para el almuerzo en el patio trasero del zorro

"¿favor?" dijo Blaze

"claro, lo que necesites" agregó Amy

"verán… pienso que si esto no se acaba en esa pelea, necesitaremos más recursos… por eso, necesito que ustedes, ya que son las de mejores condiciones, vayan y busquen… las Sol Emeralds" con esa última frase, los ojos de Blaze se abrieron enormemente

"¡¿Las Sol Emeralds?!" dijo casi gritando "¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿colocarlas en tal riesgo?! ¡qué tal si se hace con ellas! ¡Será invencible!" decía Blaze enojada, tanto fue, que no se dio cuenta y se colocó de pié, soltando la mano de Silver para empuñar las suyas

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!" dijo Tails agitando sus manos para tratar de calmar a Blaze mientras sonreía "sé lo que significan para ti Blaze, pero por favor, pueden ser nuestro as bajo la manga, por lo menos contigo y Sonic con la habilidad de transformarse las cosas estarán a nuestro favor" explicó el zorro

"pero tú no entiendes…" dijo Blaze bajando un poco la cabeza. En ese momento, recordó todo lo que Mephiles le contó, pero una parte en específico fue la que se asomó en su mente.

FLASHBACK

"_Mismo lugar al que Solaris… o sea, Iblis y yo, fuimos enviados después de haber sido derrotados por Sonic, Shadow y Silver en el lugar conocido como el Fin del mundo. Entramos como Solaris, la pequeña llama, pero nos separamos tras unos segundos"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Se necesitará más que eso para derrotarlo…" dijo, pensando que habían sido requeridos los tres erizos más poderosos para derrotar a Mephiles en su máximo esplendor "además… si se llegase a apoderar de las Sol Emeralds… sería nuestro fin" volvió a agregar, recordando también que las Sol Emeralds son parte de su poder original

"Blaze… por favor… ¡confía en mí, le podré dar un muy buen uso a las Esmeraldas…! Podré… em… ¡podría incluso curar a Shadow!" dijo Tails

"¿qué?" dijeron ambas algo sorprendidas

"¡e-es verdad!" agregó Tails

"mientes… las Esmeraldas no tienen poderes curativos…" dijo Blaze dudando

"pero… con la tecnología ¡todo es posible!" insistió Tails, sin convencer a Blaze, Amy no dijo nada, ya que en el fondo, la gata era la que tomaba la decisión en el tema

"…" Blaze se cruzó de brazos y meditó un buen tiempo, casi 1 minuto completo, pero tras vueltas y vueltas, más algunas palabras en las que Tails seguía insistiendo, llegó a una decisión "No" dijo decidida "No puedo permitir que caigan en manos de Mephiles… se quedarán en donde yo únicamente sepa encontrarlas"

"Pe-Pero…" iba a seguir Tails, pero lamentablemente, las Sol Emeralds son de total propiedad de Blaze "de acuerdo…"

"Pero Blaze…" comenzó Amy "confía en Tails ¡él sabrá utilizar las Esmeraldas correctamente!"

"no lo dudo" dijo la gata "pero tampoco dudo que apenas sean expuestas, Mephiles irá tras ellas ¿te imaginas lo que ocurriría si Sonic, Knuckles y esa Shade fallasen ahora y Mephiles tuviese las 7 Chaos Emeralds y además las 7 Sol Emeralds?" reafirmó Blaze

"¿acaso dudas de Sonic?" Amy apretó sus manos para hablar "¡Sonic no fallará! ¡él sabe cuando en verdad estamos en peligro! ¡él solo se preocupa de protegernos a todos, está luchando por Shadow, por Espio, por Big, por Silver y por ti también!"

"…" Blaze escuchaba las palabras de Amy, prestó más atención cuando fue nombrada por la erizo

"¡él piensa que estás inconsciente aún, eres su amiga, él nunca abandona a sus amigos!" Amy extendió sus brazos para seguir hablando "Tails es su mejor amigo, es como su hermano, si no confías en él ¡no confías en Sonic!"

"yo sí confío en Sonic… y en Tails también… pero…" En su interior, la gata comenzó a dudar._ Pero… si su poder vuelve a él… ¡no puedo permitirlo! Tampoco puedo dejar que se enteren de todo lo que me mostró… no lo comprenderían._ "Lo siento mucho Amy, de verdad… pero las Esmeraldas…" Blaze entonces se vio interrumpida, para su sorpresa, por una voz, no física, pero en su mente

_Deja… deja… déjalos… Blaze… e…ellos… ellos… sabrán… qué… ha… ha… hacer…_

"¡…! La gata se asustó, esa voz era inconfundible para ella. _¡¿Silver?!_ L gata se descolocó y miró inmediatamente al erizo, este seguía inconsciente para su confusión, pero luego, vio algo que le aclaró todas sus dudas. Las púas de Silver estaban erguidas totalmente. _Pero…_ Pensó de vuelta Blaze con esperanzas de que Silver la escuchara

_Con… Con… Confía en… los demás…_El tono que resonaba era algo que cualquiera con sentido común notaría agotado, a pesar de ser un contacto mental, este era aún demasiado complicado para el erizo de plata

"¡BLAZE!" escuchó la gata gritar a Amy

"¡…!" cuando la gata volvió en sí, recordó lo que estaban hablando y tras meditar otros segundos, tomó una nueva decisión "e… está bien…"

"¿…?" ambos, Tails y Amy se observaron, confundidos. Tails rompió el silencio "gra… gracias" dijo el zorro

"pero… no puedo salir… no me siento totalmente bien aún, además de que debo cuidar de Silver" dijo la gata, volviéndose a sentar a un lado del erizo, del cual sus púas se habían caído nuevamente "Amy tendrá que ir sola…"

"¿Sola…? ¿a tu dimensión…?" se preguntó la erizo "…" tras meditar unos cinco segundos, Amy levantó la mirada, muy decidida "¡Sonic confía en nosotros, claro que lo haré!" se dijo, confiada, Tails y Blaze le asintieron con la cabeza.

Pero, antes de siquiera pensar en cómo partir, escucharon un gran grito desde afuera

"¡AAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !"

"¿qué es…?" Amy cambió su mirada a una de las ventanas

"conozco esa voz…" dijo Tails

"no puede ser…" Blaze se dio una palmada en la frente

Súbitamente, los tres vieron una silueta acercarse sujetada de una cuerda a la ventana de Tails, tras unos segundos, la figura rompió la ventana cayendo dentro de la casa de Tails. Luego, soltó la cuerda con la que venía y estiró todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus dos coletas en forma de boomerang rebotaran un poco, así como su cola de mapache

"Marine…" dijo Blaze tranquila y algo fastidiada

"¡Marine!" gritó Tails, al contrario de Blaze, sorprendido

"¡La única y más grande capitana de todos los mares!" En efecto, Marine The Raccoon, la compañera de Blaze y joven aspirante a capitana de la dimensión Sol, había aparecido de la nada, haciendo trisas la ventana de Tails, vestida con su único vestido verde, pantalones negros, zapatillas café con verde y sus guantes color madera blanca. La mapache entró gritando a la sala, para Tails y para Blaze, era normal ya que la conocían, pero Amy no y pensó en sacar su martillo, pero como vio que ni Blaze ni Tails reaccionaron violentamente decidió quedarse quieta, además de que a simple vista se veía que Marine era una niña aún

"¿qué haces aquí…?" preguntó Blaze liberando uno de sus ojos a través de su mano

"¡¿qué haces aquí?!" Tails dijo lo mismo, solo que con el tono cada vez más elevado

"¡a mí no me engañan!" Marine apuntó a Blaze, a la cual veía por la parte trasera del sofá, es decir, no veía a Silver "¡iban a partir en una aventura épica y no me planeaban a invitar!"

"¿aventura épica?" repitió Amy

"¡eso es!" dijo Tails "¡Amy puede ir con Marine!"

"¡Tails! ¡ni siquiera sé quién…!" Amy se vio interrumpida por la mapache, la cual dio un salto y se colocó frente a Tails

"¡SÍ! ¡LO SABÍA!" Dijo, espantando un poco al zorro "¡dime dónde compañero, yo y la chica rosa saldremos de inmediato!"

"¡e-está bien, está bien!" Tails negaba con las manos a Marine, para que le devolviera su espacio personal "deben ir a la dimensión Sol a buscar las Sol Emeralds ¡las necesitamos!"

"¡woah! ¡alto ahí, compañero!" Marine le colocó la palma a Tails en su cara "¡vengo de allá, no pienso volver de inmediato!" la mapache se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza

"Marine, ven acá" Dijo Blaze

"¿…?" Marine cambió su mirada a su compañera, luego se acercó a ella unos pasos, y divisó algo que la hiso saltar, por supuesto, fue el cuerpo del erizo de plata "¡WOAH!"

"escucha… necesitamos que guíes a Amy, él…" dijo mirando a Silver "todos lo necesitamos"

"¿quién es él?" preguntó la mapache acercándose un poco a la gata

"alguien más que necesita de tu ayuda" Blaze apretó un poco más la mano de Silver con esas palabras, pero para su desgracia, Marine lo notó

"¡ooooohhh! ¡ya entendí! ¡él es tu nov…!" la boca de Marine se vio cubierta por la palma de Blaze, la cual la atrajo hasta ella

"No ¿entendiste?" dijo la gata algo enojada

"¡HMHMPF!" salió de la boca de Marine, Blaze lo interpretó como un sí

"escucha" la gata llevó sus labios a la oreja de Marine, comenzando a susurrar "hay una habitación en mi casa que tiene un portal que lleva directo al altar donde se encuentran las Esmeraldas, toma mis llaves, ve por ahí y trae las gemas"

"¡OH SÍ! ¡DE ESTO ES DE LO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO!" Gritó Marine despegándose de Blaze "¡dámelas!" dijo la mapache extendiendo su mano a la gata

"tch…" Blaze dio un suspiro, sacó sus llaves y mirando a otro lado, se las pasó a Marine

"em… ¿todo bien?" preguntó Tails

"¡nos vemos compañerito!" dijo Marine a Tails, para luego darse vuelta a Amy "¡ADELANTE ROSA!" con eso, la mapache tomó de la mano a Amy y salió corriendo por la puerta, así, sin más, desaparecieron ambas, en dirección a casa de Blaze

"em… bajaré a mi laboratorio… tengo que, um, hacer unos cálculos" dijo Tails algo nervioso, para luego irse por la puerta con forma de Omega

"…" Blaze se limitó a suspirar. Luego, cambió la mirada al holograma que Tails había instalado y vio algo que la aterró un poco "¡no!"

De vuelta en Angel Island…

"¡EQUIDNAAAAAAAAA!" Fue lo que escucharon todos, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una enorme cortina púrpura se formó bajo Knuckles, solo para que segundos después, Mephiles emergiera de esta, agarrando del cuello al guardián de la esmeralda. Apoyado en la materia oscura que estaba bajo suyo, Mephiles se elevó junto al cuerpo de Knuckles, siempre sujetándolo del cuello

"¡NO!" gritó Shade extendiendo su mano en dirección al erizo de cristal y su presa

"¡KNUCKLES!" Gritó Sonic también

"Voy a hacer…" comenzó Mephiles, sin duda, estaba enfadado, se notaba en sus brillantes ojos verdes, y Knuckles lo sintió "¡MÁS QUE PARALIZARTE ESTA VEZ!" El erizo de cristal sacó entonces su lanza de luz

"¡ALTO!" pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, sintió como Shade, producto de un salto de ella misma, se colgó de su brazo en el cual tenía su lanza, lista para atravesar al equidna

"¡Sha…!" era lo único que alcanzaba a modular Knuckles, la presión que Mephiles ejercía no era mínima

"¡Muy bien, primera fila para ver la carnicería!" comentó Mephiles, luego, sin dudarlo, movió su lanza para enterrarla justo en el corazón de Knuckles, pero algo lo detuvo

"Ni si quiera pienses en intentarlo…" atrás de los tres, divisó la causa de que se detuviera. Era aquel que lo había derrotado en su forma de Time Eater, el erizo dorado en carne y hueso, las esmeraldas no estaban y el aura que emanaba del mismo color era inconfundible

"Super Sonic…" dijo, en efecto, el resplandor dorado y la ausencia de las Esmeraldas no era producto que de nada más que la forma física del poder Chaos, Super Sonic, el erizo más rápido del mundo se había convertido en Super Sonic por segunda vez contra la misma entidad, o tercera si se cuenta la línea de tiempo anterior

"Entierra esa estaca en mi amigo, y será lo último que harás" dijo el erizo dorado, tratando de sonreír un poco

"…" Mephiles no prosiguió, él tiene claro que Super Sonic puede hacerle un enorme frente, pero no lo puede derrotar así nada más, solo la estrategia correcta de parte del erizo falso lo ayudaría a vencer en un caso así "bien" dijo, para luego, cambiar la mirada a Knuckles nuevamente "¡espero sepas volar!"

"¡…!" Super Sonic se sorprendió al oír eso, luego, Mephiles se tele transportó del lugar.

Cerca y en la orilla en realidad de la isla, apareció el erizo, con los dos equidnas en la misma posición "ustedes dos" dijo, para luego golpear a Knuckles en el estómago, dejándolo con nada del poco aire que le quedaba "váyanse a jugar" luego y cruelmente, tomó a Knuckles con ambas manos y en un movimiento brusco, lanzó al equidna al vacío

"¡Me… Mephiles…!" Knuckles quiso gritar, pero la falta de aire se lo imposibilitó así que nada más se alejó de la isla

"¡KNUCKLES!" Shade había caído del brazo de Mephiles, por lo que lo vio todo con suma claridad, por lo que, apenas Knuckles comenzó a descender, ella no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y dio un gran salto, en la misma dirección a la que Knuckles fue lanzado, se impulsó a sí misma con sus brazos

"los adultos tenemos que conversar" dijo Mephiles, quien en el fondo, siempre supo que Shade se lanzaría al rescate del equidna "tch…" luego se dio la media vuelta y se tele transportó de vuelta a donde Super Sonic se encontraba. Este lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, de pie en el primer escalón del altar

"sé que Shade podrá salvar a Knuckles…" dijo "así que no perderé más tiempo y acabaré con esto amigo"

"Tch… Super Sonic, no eres más que palabras, se necesitaron dos tú para derrotarme en mi estado más patético y tres súper erizos para derrotarme en la línea de tiempo anterior…" decía Mephiles, entre medio, Super Sonic se colocó a pensar

_Línea de tiempo anterior y tres súper erizos… veo a dónde va todo esto._ Meditó, comenzando a entender. _Por eso va tras Shadow y Silver, pero… si es así, entonces es verdad, solo no podré hacer mucho._

"¿pero tú…? ¿solo? No eres nada…" dijo Mephiles "agradece que las Esmeraldas se fusionan contigo, sino, podría utilizar su poder sin problemas y destruirte a gusto"

"¿quién te crees que eres para hablar así? ¿una especie de Dios?" comentó Super Sonic, sin saber que aludía a la verdad

"¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ¡Si tan solo supieras!" rió Mephiles, a lo que Super Sonic escupió a un lado, evitando sentirse como antes por la risa "estoy a un paso de volver a ese estado…" dijo intimidantemente

_¡Lotería! Se necesitaron tres súper erizos para vencerlo, pero en su estado de Dios, así que puedo con esto._ Super Sonic sonrió, el erizo de cristal lo notó

"oh y Sonic… no olvides que van quedando cada vez menos de tus amigos…" con eso, Super Sonic descruzó sus brazos "Knuckles y Shade no la pasarán bien de aquí a la superficie de la tierra… Blaze y Silver están completamente inconscientes, Espio, Shadow y Big se encuentran completamente fuera de combate y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Eggman los traicione y más de ustedes se vean en condiciones patéticas" el erizo de cristal se cruzó de brazos para hablar

"no necesito que me lo recuerdes…" dijo Super Sonic sonriendo un poco "pero amigo ¿por qué me subestimas tanto? ¿crees que no soy suficiente para ti?" el erizo levantó los hombros mientras hablaba

"no me engañas Sonic…" Aburrido de seguir jugando, decidió hablar en serio "en tu súper forma eres un tanto más fuerte que Shadow normal sin los anillos inhibidores… y yo no tengo problemas con ese nivel..." dijo el demonio en forma de erizo

"¿eso crees?" _Bien._ Comenzó a pensar. _Espio tiene razón, no puedo permitir que este sujeto siga en pie por más tiempo, ya ha hecho demasiado daño y no lo puedo concebir… Pero, es verdad, en esta forma no tengo el poder suficiente para asegurarme la victoria. _Tras eso, Super Sonic miró hacia atrás y vio la Master Emerald, luego, supo qué es lo que debía hacer. _Bueno… a ver qué tal resulta tras tantos años. _El erizo dorado sonrió, luego apuntó con el dedo a Mephiles "hay algo que aún no has visto…" rió un poco mientras hablaba

"¿hm…?" Mephiles levantó una ceja, intrigado más que nada de que Super Sonic siga tan serio frente a sus amenazas y provocaciones.

En la casa de Tails…

"¿d-de qué habla Sonic…?" preguntó Cream que ya había llegado, a Blaze, en un tono de preocupación mientras miraban la pantalla que transmitía lo que Gemerl proyectaba

"no lo sé… pero espero sea algo que de una vez por todas detenga a ese monstruo…" respondió la gata mientras sostenía aún la mano del inconsciente Silver, apretándola un poco

"Tails debe saber de qué se trata…" dijo Cream, mirando las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio

En Angel Island…

"¿en serio no lo has visto? Esperaba que me dijeras que por tu dominio temporal y bla bla bla ya lo sabías" dijo Super Sonic algo sorprendido

"puedo hacer un pequeño viaje… solo dime dónde ir…" contestó Mephiles extendiendo un poco sus manos

"no, prefiero que te sorprendas" dijo Super Sonic dejando caer sus brazos, manteniendo su sonrisa

"sabes que es difícil sorprenderme…" el erizo de cristal se volvió a cruzar de brazos

"aún así, sé que te sentirás… abismado" comentó Sonic cruzándose él de brazos ahora

"hablas mucho" dijo Mephiles, ahora empuñando una de sus manos, haciéndola brillar

"sigues esperando… lo sé, lo sé…" dijo el erizo dorado haciéndole señas con las palmas de que se calmara "verás" Comenzó Super Sonic mientras cerraba los ojos. _Será entretenido improvisar con las palabras, más aún si eso lo fastidia ¡ha!_ "como has de saber, en mi estado actual podría derrotarte, pero tomaría algo de tiempo, paciencia y pensar mucho y bueno, como has de saber también, soy alguien a quien le gusta hacer las cosas rápido…"

"…" Mephiles se mantuvo callado, escuchando palabra por palabra lo que su contrincante le decía

"y es que después de lo que le hiciste a Shadow, a Silver, a Espio, a Big, a Shade, a Blaze y a Knuckles…" Super Sonic abrió los ojos y sonrió con mucha decisión "no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…"

"…" Mephiles solo escuchaba, pero en su interior sabía que sus provocaciones surtieron efecto de una u otra forma

"Así que te voy a explicar un par de cosas, para que veas la razón por la cual perderás esta batalla…" después de su frase, súbitamente y para sorpresa no solo de Mephiles, sino de todos los que observaban, Sonic se des transformó, volviendo a tener su color azul, normal, Mephiles volvió a levantar una ceja, pero esta vez descruzó sus brazos

En casa de Tails…

"¡ya llegué! ¿ha pasado algo?" preguntó Tails después de haber subido las escaleras

"¡Tails! ¡S-Sonic se ha…!" dijo Cream algo alterada

"¿eh…?" Tails vio la pantalla y notó a Sonic completamente normal "¿Sonic…? ¿dónde están Shade y Knuckles? ¿es ese Mephiles?"

"¿podrías por favor explicarnos qué planea Sonic? Hace unos instantes, Mephiles atacó a Knuckles y a Shade, luego se los llevó del lugar y Sonic se mantuvo transformado, pero ahora, pareciera que va a luchar así nada más" preguntó Blaze algo más calmada que Cream

"n… no lo sé Blaze" dijo Tails algo preocupado. _¿Eh…? ¿Sonic tiene las siete Esmeraldas y atrás está la Master Emerald…?_

En Angel Island…

"pienso que estás retrasando lo inevitable…" comentó Mephiles

"vamos amigo, no hables así" dijo Sonic caminando un poco, en lo que cogió una caja con 20 rings que había cerca de él "como puedes ver, así estoy normalmente, es como nací y como he crecido" al terminar de hablar, Sonic comenzó a brillar con un azul algo intenso, un pequeño viento hiso que sus púas se tambaleasen "esto que vez ahora, es cuando después de agarrar unos cuantos rings, utilizo mi Turbo, con el tiempo aprendí a convertirlo en algo que me permita atacar, además de solo correr más rápido" Sonic comenzó a caminar nuevamente, aún con una intensa aura azul que lo rodeaba "podría decirse que es una Semi-Súper forma, estoy muy lejos de equiparar el poder de las súper formas, pero mi fuerza aumenta bastante en este estado"

"…" Mephiles miraba atento al erizo, sin comprender aún el punto de todo esto

"como eres fan de Shadow, te lo diré así, con mi turbo, es como cuando Shadow se quita los anillos inhibidores" rió Sonic, para después, cerca de unos arbustos, encontrar una nueva caja de Rings, esta contenía 30 "y este…" Sonic cerró sus brazos un poco, y rápidamente, cada una de las 7 esmeraldas comenzó a rodearlo, para luego mezclarse con su cuerpo, inmediatamente, Sonic agarró nuevamente el color dorado y sus púas se levantaron, sus pupilas cambiaron a un rojo intenso y un aura dorada y pequeños relámpagos aleatorios lo rodeaban "es la transformación que comúnmente llamamos Súper forma… verás, con el poder de las 7 esmeraldas, más la llave, que son 50 Rings como mínimo, puedo convertirme en la encarnación física del Chaos, Súper Sonic. Shadow, Knuckles y Tails también pueden acceder a esta forma, Blaze tiene una versión propia que incluye a las Sol Emeralds, es básicamente lo mismo solo que con fuego en vez de energía Chaos" explicó Super Sonic a Mephiles, sorprendiendo el hecho de que fuese tan expresivo para explicar lo que sabía del poder del Chaos, en especial a un enemigo y por sobre todo, a un enemigo como Mephiles

"como te he dicho Sonic… solo estás retrasando lo inevitable… si me querías dar una clase sobre el poder del Chaos y los Rings… pues has perdido tu tiempo…" Dijo Mephiles, a lo que levantó su palma al comenzar a hablar nuevamente "entonces… ahora puedo…" esta brilló, pero el erizo de cristal frunció el seño con lo siguiente

"y después…" interrumpió el erizo dorado a Mephiles, el cual se detuvo, algo confundido

Lejos, en Club Rouge…

"¡…!" Shadow, junto a Rouge, que observaban atentamente se alteraron un poco al escuchar con claridad las palabras de Sonic, en especial el erizo negro. Omega por su parte procesaba todo como sus circuitos se lo permitían

"¿qué quiere decir Sonic?" preguntó Rouge a Shadow

"¿hará…?" ignorando en parte a Rouge, pero no a propósito, Shadow comenzó a hablar solo "¿hará una transformación que supere los poderes que brindan los Rings… y las Esmeraldas Chaos?" dijo el erizo levantando su cabeza, a pesar de no poder ver, escuchaba y sentía la situación

"¿qué…?" dijo Rouge sorprendida

Lejos de ahí, de vuelta en casa de Tails

"h-ha de estar bromeando… es imposible superar el poder de las Esmeraldas…" dijo Blaze algo nerviosa, aún sujetando la mano del erizo plateado

"lo sabía…" dijo Tails, Cream y Blaze miraron al zorro, el cual estaba algo nervioso igual, pero sonreía.

De vuelta en Angel Island…

"y este…" dijo nuevamente Sonic, ahora frunciendo el seño, abandonando su sonrisa

"¿qué piensas hacer Sonic…?" preguntó Mephiles, interesado más que preocupado

"¡esta…!" a la vez que hablaba, las 7 Esmeraldas volvieron a aparecer a su alrededor

"¡¿pero qué…?!" la aparición de las esmeraldas sí sorprendió esta vez a Mephiles. Luego, detrás de Sonic, en la punta del pedestal, la Master Emerald comenzó a brillar, se levantó un poco, con ello, las 7 Esmeraldas comenzaron una por una a brillar, luego, a aumentar su tamaño, siendo ahora de un tamaño un poco más pequeñas que la Master Emerald

…

(Aquí si quieren pueden escuchar una música de fondo que va muy bien con lo que comienza, es el tema de Vergil en Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3, lo sé porque lo escribí escuchando eso :).)

…

Super Sonic empuñó sus manos y tensó sus brazos, su aura comenzó a enloquecer y las púas a bailar con esta

"¡es la transformación que superará los poderes de la Súper Forma…! ¡Y ACABARÁ CONTIGO, MALDITO MONSTRUO…!" gritó Sonic, en eso, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las piedras se levantaban y los arbustos de por ahí se tambaleaban totalmente "¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhh!" Comenzó Sonic a gritar a medida que su aura dorada aumentaba, el lugar temblaba cada vez más

"¡q-qué demonios es esto…!" decía Mephiles mientras retrocedió un poco

En todos los otros lugares, los amigos de Sonic veían o sentían el poder del erizo

Como Blaze, Cream y Tails

"¡ah-ah-ah!" gemía Cream mientras veía el holograma, el cual comenzó a tener problemas, pero aún se veía con claridad la imagen como temblaba el lugar en el que Sonic y Mephiles se encontraban

"¡e…ese poder… Sonic!" dijo Blaze, apretando la mano de Silver

"¡l-lo sabía! ¡Lo hará! ¡Después de tantos años!" dijo Tails, sudando de nerviosismo, pero feliz por lo que ocurría.

O también, como bajo la flotante Angel Island, Shade que aún descendía en auxilio de Knuckles, sintió todo el poder que Sonic comenzó a emanar, se dio vuelta en medio del aire al sentir que un escalofrío repentino recorriera su cuerpo, una sensación increíble, sintió como si súbitamente una bomba de Chaos explotara tras suyo "¡p-pero qué…!" se dijo, para luego visualizar con claridad la isla flotante, donde vio un enorme resplandor de luz emergiendo de esta "S-Sonic…" se dijo la Equidna, mirando fijamente la isla, la cual temblaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Incluso Shadow, Rouge y Omega en el Club Rouge.

"DETECTADAS CANTIDADES CONTUNDENTES DE CHAOS, IMPOSIBLE COMPUTAR" dijo el robot mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos aún más

"¿E-es ese el poder de Sonic…?" preguntó Rouge

"¡…!" Shadow comenzó a sudar, como no veía, sentía, y lo que sentía, era monstruoso "e-ese poder… es… increíble… tanto que no parece pertenecer a este mundo…" dijo el erizo, sujetando su taza de té.

De vuelta con Sonic…

"¡GRAAH!" gruñía el erizo, cada vez que una de las ahora Súper Esmeraldas se unía a su cuerpo, empuñó sus manos el doble de fuerte "¡GR..!" al unirse la segunda, pegó los brazos al cuerpo "¡GRAAAAH!" con la tercera, levantó los hombros "¡KR…!" con la cuarta se encorvó "¡KRRRRRRRRRR…!" con la quinta adentro, cruzó sus manos en el pecho "¡KOAAAGH…!" con la sexta y penúltima, se agarró los hombros de manera cruzada "¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" al unirse la última Súper Esmeralda, Super Sonic comenzó a levitar lentamente, el viento que emanaba ahora era masivo, él, por su parte, dejó de tomarse los hombros y los extendió como en un principio, solo que ahora, estos estaban algo hinchados, solo un poco eso sí.

Más lejos aún… desembarcando en Emerald Coast. Tras un breve viaje, el Doctor y su equipo llegaron a la costa, cuando estaban bajando del barco al muelle, algo los inquietó

"¡…!" Metal Sonic miró al cielo, a pesar de no tener expresiones faciales, Eggman, Vector y Charmy notaron que la máquina estaba sorprendida

"¿Metal?" preguntó Eggman mientras bajaba los escalones

"La energía llega a todo el planeta… no puedo creerlo… con que este es el **verdadero** poder de Sonic The Hedgehog… pero si nos encontramos muy lejos" se dijo el robot.

"¿Doc?" dijo Vector bajando también

"Sonic ha de estar luchando… Metal captó sus energías de Chaos… pero… ¿tan lejos? Me pregunto qué estará ocurriendo…" dijo el Doctor rascándose la barbilla

"Vamos a buscar nuestro equipaje ahora ¿no?" preguntó Charmy bajando igual, sin saber de qué se trataba todo

"sí… mejor vamos" dijo el Doctor comenzando a avanzar, Vector lo siguió y Charmy siguió a Vector, Metal Sonic se había quedado quieto

"…" Lejos, sus radares captaron la enorme luz que salía de Angel Island, pero el robot no atinó ni siquiera a computar, solo observaba atónito

"Metal" a la voz del Doctor, Metal corrió la mirada y tras volver en sí, caminó junto al equipo

De vuelta con Mephiles y Sonic…

"¡DETEN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ, MALDITO SONIC!" Mephiles creó rápidamente unas tres docenas de sus criaturas negras y las envió a atacar, para estas ser simplemente desmaterializadas al más mínimo contacto que el viento y la energía que rodeaba al erizo azul propinaban a cada una "¡no…!"

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHH!" **Sonic dio un último grito desgarrador, sus pupilas desaparecieron mientras gritaba, y con esto, todo el lugar adoptó un brillo blanco incandescente, sin mencionar que el sismo que Sonic provocó era monstruoso, pero, Mephiles por su parte, notaba claramente como la tierra se desmanteló bajo el erizo

"¡SONIC!" dijeron en sus respectivos lugares Blaze, Shadow, Tails y Shade al mismo tiempo e incluso, Mephiles, que más desesperado estaba con la situación

… (Ya hasta aquí pueden cortar el tema, lol.)

Silencio, solo un brillo blanco había rodeado por completo a Angel Island, pasados unos segundos, este comenzó a desvanecerse, Mephiles abrió la boca, o comenzó a hablar mejor dicho, apenas pudo abrir los ojos otra vez

"¡MUÉSTRATE!" gritó Mephiles enrabiado, cubriéndose la vista por la luz, la cual comenzó a disminuir después de su grito, al desvanecerse esta última por completo, Mephiles quedó atónito al ver la figura que estaba frente suyo, abrió los ojos de sobre manera y el montículo donde podría posicionarse la boca temblaba "¡... … … … …!" por inercia, retrocedía con cada segundo (otra más, si quieren coloquen "Kokuten" de Naruto Shippuden, va muy bien con lo siguiente)

"…" al borrarse el resplandor, en los ojos de Mephiles se reflejó la silueta del erizo, la cual se mantuvo en el aire, ahí estaba Sonic, aún con las púas levantadas, pero ahora ya no era de color dorado, sino que era una gama de 8 colores las que tomaba el erizo, dichos colores se rotaban tan rápido, que en un segundo los colores ya habían pasado tres veces cada uno. Los colores eran Azul, Verde, Rojo, Cian, Plata o Gris, Amarillo y Violeta, el octavo color era un blanco que aparecía entre los otros colores, con esto, Sonic parecía un arcoíris andante. Sus ojos ahora cambiaban entre los colores Rojo, Verde y Negro también

"¡… … … … … …!" Mephiles no podía creerlo, el simple hecho de mirar a Sonic a los cambiantes ojos le demostraba que el erizo era capaz de aniquilarlo de un solo golpe, por un instinto natural, a pesar de ser completamente innatural, por decirlo así, el erizo de cristal siguió retrocediendo pasos ante la gama de colores y, más que nada, el poder y la energía que Sonic emanaba por el simple hecho de estar ahí

En Club Rouge…

"¡Sh-Shadow!" gritó Rouge al ver que el erizo negro había hecho trizas su taza de té con la mano, el té que quedaba cayó al piso completamente

"ese poder… esa energía… ¿cómo…?" decía el erizo negro mientras la mano empuñada con la que había roto la taza temblaba, gracias a su guante, no se cortó, aunque la mayoría de lo que era la taza cayó al piso

"PELIGRO, PELIGRO, CANTIDADES INCALCULABLES DE CHAOS A UNA DISTANCIA PELIGROSA, EVACUACIÓN RECOMENDADA" dijo Omega a la vez que su pequeña cabeza giraba descontroladamente

En el casa de Tails…

"¡SÍ! ¡LO HISO! ¡ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" reía Tails nerviosamente

"¡¿q-q-q-qué es…?!" trató de modular Blaze, pero lo poco y nada que lograba decir, fue interrumpido por Tails

"¿recuerdas? ¿en el cumpleaños de Sonic? ¿Cuándo Silver comenzó a hablar de las transformaciones?" decía Tails contento, empuñando sus manos de felicidad. Cream se había colocado atrás de Blaze, algo aterrada, pero en el fondo, estaba contenta igual

"es…" comenzó a recordar Blaze

FLASHBACK

"_¿cómo saben de la Híper forma?"_

"_Yo la he usado"_

FIN FLASHBACK

"es verdad…" Dijo tras la breve imagen de la noche de hace dos días "entonces… ¿esa es…?" preguntó Blaze

"¡sí, la Híper Forma, ahora Mephiles se enfrentará a Hyper Sonic!" reafirmó Tails, casi saltando de lo contento

"Hyper Sonic…" dijo Blaze, luego volvió a apretar la mano de Silver, aún más fuerte que la vez anterior

De vuelta con Mephiles y Sonic…

Hyper Sonic, viendo la impresión en los rojos ojos de su oponente, rió un poco cerrando los ojos

"Lamento si esta tomó un poco más de tiempo que las otras…" el erizo abrió sus brillantes ojos, su voz sonaba bastante diferente, parecía estar distorsionada, se oía aún el tono común de Sonic, pero el poder de las súper esmeraldas resonaba incluso cuando hacía un leve movimiento con los labios "en fin… esta transformación es la que supera a la súper forma… es la Híper Forma… y con esto" Sonic se apuntó lentamente a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar "es con lo que pienso derrotarte definitivamente, Mephiles…" dijo el erizo arcoíris descendiendo lentamente al suelo, al tocar sus pies, el piso se hundió unos 5 metros y un nuevo viento se levantó. Hyper Sonic empuñó sus manos y ahora relámpagos y brillos aleatorios comenzaron a aparecer alrededor suyo, tal cual como en la Súper Forma, pero más abundantes ahora en la Hyper Forma y al igual que su cuerpo, de diferentes colores, todos los que representaban a cada una de las esmeraldas. (pueden cortar Kokuten aquí)

"¡Grrr…! ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!" Gritó Mephiles, al instante, se desvaneció. Hyper Sonic se limitó a reír un poco, para, increíblemente, levantar la mano y tomar a Mephiles del brazo, haciéndolo aparecer como si nada, todo tan veloz que un ojo ordinario no podría notarlo. El erizo de cristal abrió muy bien los ojos al ver esto "¡pero qué…!" dijo

"he he… yo que pensé que te desmaterializabas, solo haces pequeños saltos temporales" dijo Hyper Sonic, que comenzó a apretar la mano de Mephiles "pues permíteme decirte que no servirán de nada" aumentando la presión en la mano de Mephiles, Hyper Sonic levantó la mano que tenía libre y con empuñar nada más esta, sin siquiera hacer contacto con Mephiles, hiso que el erizo de cristal sintiera, no uno, sino 5 puñetazos al seco en el estómago, haciéndolo perder el aire de manera casi instantánea

"¡KOAGH…!" fue todo lo que salió de la invisible boca del erizo de cristal. Increíblemente, uno de los rojos ojos del erizo de cristal se trisó, acompañando esta grieta a las que Knuckles le hiso anteriormente, las cuales se asomaron apenas la nueva apareció, pero estos volvieron a la normalidad tras unos segundos. El erizo arcoíris lo soltó, Mephiles se llevó ambas manos al estómago tratando de cubrir la sensación

"¡HMPH!" Hyper Sonic fue quien se desvaneció esta vez "¡Por aquí!" dijo el Híper erizo apareciendo tras Mephiles

"¡…!" aún con el estómago dolido, se dio vuelta, solo para no ver absolutamente nada en el lugar

"¡yuhu!" escuchó Mephiles, esta vez, arriba suyo, solo para mirar y tener el mismo resultado. Hyper Sonic se había colocado al costado de este, sacándole la lengua y mofándose del erizo falso "¡bleeeh!" Luego de desvanecerse otra vez, repitió el proceso unas 5 veces

"¡mírame!"

"¡abre los ojos!"

"¡alerta abuelo!"

"¡BUU!"

Con ese último, Mephiles, enrabiado y ya algo estable del golpe anterior, puso sus palmas una frente a la otra, comenzando a generar un par de esferas púrpuras. Las cuales, al hacer contacto, estallaron. Hyper Sonic salió unos metros hacia atrás "DETENTE" Mephiles lo observó atentamente

"¡ou! Eso me dolió" dijo Hyper Sonic, estabilizándose un poco. Mephiles entonces creó dos nuevas esferas, pensando que eso funcionaría, pero antes de intentar siquiera hacerlas estallar. Hyper Sonic apareció atrás suyo y le sujetó ambos brazos, corrompiendo la energía endemoniada de Mephiles con su energía pura.

"era broma" dijo riendo.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Así es... un tributo a los legendarios guerreros de Dragon Ball Z, serie en la que además están basadas las transformaciones de Sonic y compañía, solo quería aclarar eso, no es plagio, sé de donde vino la idea y yo solo quise rendirle homenaje, porque niéguenme que fue un momento legendario en la serie ¿no?<p>

pero bueno... ¡Marine y el legendario erizo arcoíris han vuelto! Mephiles la tendrá muy difícil, veremos qué ocurre

bueno, para este en especial me gustaría que hicieran Reviews, fue largo y como ven, muy estructurado, me tomé mucho tiempo y me alegra haberlo concluido así, ahora, quiero saber qué piensan ustedes también, y por cierto, lamento si mis paréntesis venían de la nada, es que en verdad calzaban mucho con lo que escribí ¡ha ha ha ha!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


	32. Definición de poder

Wow... este ha sido mi peor tiempo... bueno, muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida los últimos meses... merecen saber aunque sea el por qué... fue un tema de salud familiar que ahora está parcialmente tratado. Lamento mucho la espera, de verdad tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo, pero bueno, como dije, siempre habrá historia, así que, sin más, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 31: "Definición de poder"<p>

"¡Arriba…!" Con el erizo de cristal sujetado de ambos brazos, Hyper Sonic comenzó a volar a una enorme velocidad, para posicionarse, prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi a fronteras del espacio. En lo que llegaba a un punto aleatorio. Una cola de diversos colores e imágenes de sí mismo eran lo que el erizo arcoíris iba dejando como rastro "¡…y!" Al dejar de ascender, Hyper Sonic comenzó a girar en su propio eje, formando un enorme torbellino de distintos colotes, todo mientras sujetaba de los brazos a Mephiles. Tras unos segundos, soltó al erizo falso en dirección al suelo del planeta, que era lo que veían con claridad ambos contrincantes "¡abajo!"

"¡TSK…!" Mephiles, apenas se reconoció a sí mismo siendo proyectado como un meteoro a la superficie del planeta, apuntando perfectamente a Angel Island, solo atinó a cubrirse parte de su rostro con ambos brazos de manera cruzada

"¿Dijiste algo?" para su sorpresa, en un segundo escuchó la voz distorsionada de Sonic tras de él, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta, una enorme onda de aire lo frenó. Hyper Sonic había extendido una de sus manos, lo cual causó que el aire fuese tan fuerte como para frenar a Mephiles, lo cual lo lastimó bastante. Tras eso, Hyper Sonic extendió con un poco de presión la misma mano, lanzando en un solo movimiento a Mephiles de vuelta a lo alto

"¡Es-Es…!" alcanzó a modular el erizo de cristal en lo que era de vuelto a lo alto. Pero, para su asombro, se encontró nuevamente con la palma de Hyper Sonic frenándolo, solo para, segundos después, impactar el erizo arcoíris con una patada de lleno en su rostro, enviándolo como una bala a una dirección aleatoria "¡Esto…!" trató de decir Mephiles nuevamente para sí mismo mientras era lanzado

"Sí" escuchó en la nueva dirección a la que había sido lanzado, para ser frenado una tercera vez por la palma "¡Esto, te supera en todo sentido!" Dijo Hyper Sonic sonriendo, para después golpear a Mephiles directo en la espalda, haciendo que esta volara por la misma dirección de la que había venido con el ataque anterior. Ya tras eso, Hyper Sonic dejó de preocuparse de frenar a Mephiles y únicamente lo golpeaba, haciéndolo salir volando a diferentes direcciones del cielo, siempre manteniéndose sobre el eje de Angel Island, así se mantuvo el erizo un buen rato, dañando más y más al erizo de cristal con cada golpe, rebotaba a enormes velocidades en todas las áreas. Tras unos segundos, la velocidad del proceso aumentó, haciendo que Hyper Sonic deje de verse a simple vista, por lo que parecía que Mephiles rebotaba contra paredes invisibles de aire

"¡PHO…! ¡TCH…! ¡GAH…! ¡NG…! ¡AAARGHH…!" Era todo, entre otros gemidos, lo que salía de la boca de Mephiles, el cual no tenía, literalmente, ni un solo segundo para reaccionar frente a los ataques de su rival. Solo y nada más, mantenía su postura, la cual era cubrirse la cara con los antebrazos. Con cada golpe, parecía que pequeñas partes del cuerpo de Mephiles se desprendían de él. _¡NO! Ahora incluso… ¡este poder de dioses mismos…! ¡Contenido nada más en…! ¡en…!_ Pensó, solo para seguir recibiendo más y más golpes que cada vez lo lanzaban a mayor velocidad

"¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!" dijo Hyper Sonic en uno de los pequeños intervalos de tiempo en los que no golpeaba a Mephiles, los cuales a simple vista eran minúsculos, casi imperceptibles, pero que para el erizo arcoíris, eran completamente normales, incluso lentos si se detenía un poco para hablar

_¡EN…!_ Pensó Mephiles mientras seguía siendo lanzado como una pelota de ping pong, de lado a lado, o mejor dicho, de dirección en dirección

"Hora de cambiar a… ¡Soccer!" dijo el erizo arcoíris en uno de los intervalos en los que Mephiles se acercaba a él para golpearlo nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, levantó su brazo izquierdo y con nada más que mantenerlo en esa posición horizontal, detuvo el avance de Mephiles, ensartando el estómago de este en su antebrazo "¡Vamos!" dijo Hyper Sonic, en lo que comenzó velozmente a bajar de vuelta a la superficie de Angel Island, siempre manteniendo el cuerpo de Mephiles sujetándolo desde su estómago con su antebrazo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Mephiles se encontraba agarrado del pelaje cristalizado de su cuerpo por Hyper Sonic, por encima del altar en el que se encontraban hace un momento.

_¡ESTA…! _Siguió pensando el erizo falso, cada vez más enfadado. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó que lo rodeaba una especie de aura multicolor, Mephiles dedujo que se trataba de una especie de aurora psíquica "Te… te has ganado tanto poder… que hasta tu… tu mente se ha fortalecido" murmuró el erizo de cristal, a lo que Hyper Sonic solo sonrió

"¡Tiro libre!" Con eso, el erizo arcoíris soltó a Mephiles, pero antes de este comenzar a caer, lo pateó directo al suelo. Increíblemente, Mephiles no rompió el suelo ni lo atravesó, a pesar de que la patada fue tan fuerte como para mover sin problemas una ballena. En vez de eso, rebotó, regresando directamente a donde Hyper Sonic se encontraba. Antes de poderse dar el tiempo de respirar, una nueva patada lo impactó, lanzándolo de nuevo al suelo, solo para rebotar una segunda vez. Con eso, el erizo arcoíris comenzó un proceso similar al de los golpes en el cielo.

El proceso de repetir el castigo a Mephiles hasta que se aburriera

En casa de Tails…

"Es… es tanto su poder que… está jugando Soccer con su cuerpo" moduló Blaze asombrada por los resplandores que cada impacto de, sea el cuerpo de Mephiles contra el suelo, o sea cualquiera de los golpes que Hyper Sonic le propinaba a este, liberaban.

"¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha! ¡estamos salvados!" dijo Tails ya más estable emocionalmente, pero la felicidad aún lo dominaba, tanto, que mientras saltaba de alegría, tomaba de las manos a Cheese, agitando fuertemente al pequeño Chao

"¡Señor Silver! ¡Despierte para que vea al Señor Sonic salvar al mundo!" dijo una sonriente Cream al cuerpo inconsciente de Silver. Blaze la observó e inmediatamente sonrió

"Sí… despierta… para que veas…" dijo Blaze con voz baja, luego devolvió la mirada al holograma, después tragó saliva

Dentro del Club Rouge…

"LA ENERGÍA NEGRA DE MEPHILES…" Al mismo tiempo que barría los trozos de la taza de té que Shadow había roto hace unos momentos, Omega se vio interrumpido por este mismo

"Está disminuyendo minuto a minuto…" Shadow seguía sudando, ya no tanto como hace unos cuantos minutos debido a que ya había asimilado en gran parte lo que era el poder de la híper forma. _Yo… no pensé que… no pensé que tal sea el poder de la híper forma… cuando lo mencionaron hace 2 días, solo creí que era un simple aumento de control… no que el poder subiría a tales niveles destructivos… y lo peor… _En lo que hablaba, Shadow comenzó a apretar el mismo puño con el que había hecho trizas la taza de té, la murciélago lo notó y cambió la mirada al erizo negro

Rouge observaba a Shadow atentamente, sabía que esta situación lo atormentaba, pero la caza tesoros no sabía exactamente por qué. _Supongo que será porque no puede hacer nada… o solo está sorprendido… no creo que sea porque Sonic sea el que pudo… al menos no creo que piense eso en estos momentos… ¿o sí?_

_Lo peor._ Siguió pensando Shadow._ Es que ha tenido esto como último recurso por más de 10 años… o sea…_

_Flashback_

"_Shadow ¡vuelve a la colonia!"_

_Fin Flashback_

_Él… _Shadow esta vez mostró sus colmillos, haciendo que Rouge se preocupe, notó que el erizo comenzó a enojarse. _Ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo… Maldito Sonic… acaba pronto con esto… para poder finalmente destrozarte con mis propias manos._ Shadow estaba cada vez más tenso, lo cual era peligroso para su vendaje. Afortunadamente, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo desconcentrarse

"Shadow…" La voz de Rouge sonó en los tímpanos del erizo negro "cálmate… sea lo que sea que estás pensando… solo recuerda que él también está luchando por ti…" dijo la murciélago con una expresión cálida a los ojos de Shadow, el erizo lo notó

"…" pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a pensar. _Sus expresiones siguen tan raras como siempre... no comprendo bien._

De vuelta en Angel Island…

"Mmmm… ya me aburrí" dijo Hyper Sonic en lo que, con una última patada, retiró el aura alrededor de Mephiles, haciendo que este se enterrara en el suelo de Angel Island "dejaré que me ataques esta vez" dijo el erizo arcoíris, dirigiéndose al cráter que había generado el impacto del cuerpo de Mephiles contra el suelo de la isla. Hyper Sonic extendió sus brazos horizontalmente y cerró los ojos "¡Anda, no miraré!"

"¡ESTA RATA!" se escuchó dentro del cráter. Una enorme explosión hizo volar unas cuantas piedras, todas cubiertas de un gas púrpura. Algunas se dirigieron a Hyper Sonic, solo para evaporizarse al mínimo contacto "¡GRRRRAAAAAAH!" Mephiles salió con un grito de guerra directo hacia el cuerpo del erizo arcoíris, con ambos brazos en frente, pero ambos abiertos y con cada garra brillando intensamente

"…" Hyper Sonic se mantuvo tal cual, con los brazos extendidos, a ojos cerrados e incluso, sonriendo mientras esperaba el ataque de Mephiles, el cual estaba a segundos de impactar

"¡MUERE!" gritó nuevamente el erizo de cristal, con sus ojos brillando más de lo normal. A simple vista, se notaba su rabia y en parte, un leve descontrol.

Un estruendo remeció parte del lugar, el impacto del ataque de Mephiles resonó en toda la isla e incluso, se sintió en los hogares y diversos lugares en los que los amigos de Sonic divisaban o sentían el combate.

"…" Todos sintieron el golpe de alguna forma…

"¿mmm…?" excepto Hyper Sonic, quién tras 'recibir' el impacto, se mantuvo tal cual, ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo se movió tras el golpe. Abrió uno de sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, lo único que divisó, fue a Mephiles con sus garras completamente quebradas y un rostro que mostraba un desequilibrio mental impresionante "Oye…" comenzó el erizo arcoíris "¿No me vas a atacar?" preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

De vuelta ahora en Station Square… en la estación de tren

"…" Mientras el Doctor y Vector compraban los pasajes de tren hacia Mystic Ruins, Charmy se comía un emparedado y Metal Sonic se mantenía a su lado. El último, mirando a través de su propia señal interna en conexión con las redes de Eggman a través del globo, el combate desde la mayoría de los ángulos posibles. _Increíble… está solo jugando con él…_

"¿Quieres?" ofreció la abeja con la boca llena a su acompañante, el cual solo se giró a observarlo, o a fingir que lo observaba

_Y pensar… que cuando esta abeja y los otros 11 animales se unieron contra mí… solo utilizaron las Esmeraldas… y solo en Sonic… eso quiere decir… ¿es Mecha Sonic más poderoso que yo…? Contra él utilizaron las súper esmeraldas…_

"Oh bueno ¡más para mí!" dijo la abeja ignorando los pensamientos de Metal Sonic

"Debo seguir observando…" dijo en voz baja, Charmy lo observó un poco, pero luego levantó los hombros y siguió comiendo su emparedado

De vuelta en Angel Island

"¿Te encuentras bien? Tus pupilas desaparecieron…" comentó con su voz distorsionada el erizo. En efecto, las pupilas de Mephiles habían desaparecido, ahora, solo un rojo color sangre era lo que se mostraba en sus cavidades oculares "te dije que me atacaras y te hiciste daño solo…" Hyper Sonic negó con la cabeza aún con las manos en la cintura, pero siempre sonriendo, burlándose más y más del erizo de cristal "¡qué bobo!" dijo

"¡…!" con eso, Mephiles giró su cabeza hacia el rostro de Hyper Sonic, solo para, inmediatamente después, recibir de lleno un puñetazo en la cara de parte del erizo arcoíris, el cual hundió un poco su puño en el flexible rostro de Mephiles

"¡Bueno, si no vas a atacar!" Dijo Hyper Sonic, moviéndose rápidamente bajo el cuerpo de Mephiles, para agarrarlo de los pies de manera inmediata "¡Déjame continuar y no te quejes!" con eso, el erizo hizo un Spin Dash con Mephiles en sus manos, haciéndolo girar junto con él. La velocidad sobrepasó la barrera del sonido con increíble facilidad y fue tan así que el cuerpo de Mephiles que giraba dejó de verse por completo. Hyper Sonic logró maniobrar, como si nada para él, el lanzamiento perfecto hacia el suelo de Angel Island, pero antes incluso de Mephiles poder respirar, este fue impactado por un puñetazo del mismo erizo, ya en el suelo, clavándose en este, evitando el contacto contra el suelo. "¡Esto lo vi en internet!" dijo el erizo arcoíris, con lo que desapareció de debajo de Mephiles, solo para reaparecer a unos cuantos metros de él, pero para la sorpresa del erizo de cristal, el cual había caído al suelo ya, no vio a uno, sino a cerca de 15 Hyper Sonics diferentes.

"¡BAM!" dijo uno de los Hyper Sonic, los cuales uno a uno se desvanecieron, y con cada uno que desaparecía, un nuevo golpe era encestado en el cuerpo ya gastado de Mephiles, haciéndolo rebotar en dimensiones pequeñas. Con el último impacto, se elevó un poco, con lo que Hyper Sonic, el único físico de todos los anteriores, lo recibió con una patada en picada, con la cual arrastró el cuerpo de Mephiles por la tierra varios metros. Las quebradas que iba generando tras suyo eran inmensas. Tanto fue la distancia que recorrieron de esa forma, que llegaron a la parte desértica de la isla, en Sandopolis. En un momento determinado, el erizo arcoíris se levantó y velozmente maniobró para agarrar a Mephiles de su pelaje cristalizo, levantándolo en medio de un área completamente desértica "bienvenido a Sandopolis amigo, aquí te perderás más de una vez, me pasó cuando tenía 10 años…" dijo Hyper Sonic mientras miraba a los alrededores, siempre con el cuerpo de Mephiles en sus manos

"…" este apenas movía la cabeza con las palabras de su rival, o ahora, castigador

"¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡yo seré tu guía!" Con eso, Hyper Sonic salió volando en dirección a uno de los tantos pilares que tenía el lugar, todo con ciertos dibujos que los Equidnas habían escrito en sus tiempos. El erizo arcoíris se acercó al más alto, solo para, a una velocidad regular, lenta para él, comenzar a arrastrar la cabeza de Mephiles desde la punta del pilar hacia abajo "¡En estos pilares suelen haber plataformas en su interior, al mismo tiempo, hay unas cuerdas que te ayudarán a bajar sin problemas! ¡pero te ahorraré esa última parte!" se mofó nuevamente, solo para, al llegar al final del primer pilar, descender a una de las tantas partes estables de la arena, donde encontró un camino en vuelta, donde sin más, lanzó con bastante fuerza a Mephiles, haciéndolo pasar perfectamente por toda la rampla, llegando inmediatamente a otra, la cual pasó de la misma manera, solo para encontrarse con una tercera. Esta última lo hizo saltar unos cuantos metros, lo cual, para su desgracia, lo llevó a un Hyper Sonic que sin esfuerzo, había levantado uno de los enormes pilares del lugar, con el cual planeaba golpear a Mephiles de lleno hacia el suelo

"¡Home Run!" Con dichas palabras, Hyper Sonic bateó el cuerpo de Mephiles con el enorme pilar directo hacia el suelo. Mephiles se incrustó en la arena movediza, la cual no tardó en succionarlo. El erizo de cristal cada vez se movía menos con cada golpe

"…" apenas unas leves reacciones con los dedos eran todo lo que Mephiles lograba hacer. En su interior, tampoco pensaba nada, su mente se había nublado por completo, pero el dolor no lo abandonaba y ciertamente, los constantes golpes de Hyper Sonic no ayudaban en mucho

Pero, al ser succionado por completo por la arena, se encontró a sí mismo dentro de un techo de rocas, las cuales colapsaron fácilmente tras recibir el cuerpo de cristal de Mephiles. Fue entonces cuando el erizo de cristal se encontró a sí mismo en Lava Reef Zone. Para su mala suerte, se encontró a sí mismo en una especie de puente tras la caída, también hecho de piedras. Antes de poder moverse, una rodilla lo impactó de lleno en la espalda "¡Y debajo de Sandopolis!" Dijo el erizo tras romper la espalda de Mephiles con el puente y su propia rodilla "¡Está Lava Reef!" Con eso, el erizo arcoíris tomó a Mephiles por la espalda y lo lanzó directo a unas escaleras mecánicas que habían por ahí, haciendo caer al erizo de cristal como un balón. Tras caer el último escalón, Mephiles quedó prácticamente inmóvil boca abajo. Hyper Sonic se colocó de pie frente a él

"¿Estás despierto o ya de echaste a perder?" preguntó el erizo con las manos en su cintura, bajando un poco. Dicha pregunta hizo que Mephiles, inconscientemente levantara la cabeza. Gran error. "¡Casi me asustas!" dijo Hyper Sonic, solo para patearlo en la misma cabeza, tan fuerte, que salió disparado directo hacia la superficie. Como era de esperarse, Mephiles no tardó en emerger de bajo la tierra de Angel Island, solo para ser agarrado por un Hyper Sonic que ya había llegado a un punto determinado del cielo de la isla, con lo que golpeó a Mephiles en la mejilla, lanzándolo esta vez en una dirección horizontal perfecta. Pero, antes de superar los 20 metros de distancia, Hyper Sonic se apareció al lado de Mephiles y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo agarró de una de sus púas, tan veloz que el tiempo pareció detenerse, pero estabilizándose de inmediato. Al instante, comenzó a girar otra vez con el cuerpo de Mephiles. Pero ahora, se dio el lujo de descender para que con cada vuelta, el cuerpo de Mephiles impactara contra el suelo.

En casa de Tails…

"No lo puedo creer… simplemente no puedo… parece una fantasía" dijo Blaze atónita

"Uf…" respiró Tails "por un momento creí que estábamos perdidos" el zorro se limpió un poco de sudor de la cabeza en lo que hablaba

"Es verdad…" oyeron todos, viendo a nadie menos que Espio, ya de pie sin mayores complicaciones, aún con las vendas y parte de sus músculos hinchados, pero ya no requería asistencia para caminar "El poder de Sonic es simplemente incalculable"

"¡Señor Espio!" dijo Cream algo sorprendida "¿ya se siente bien?"

"he meditado bastante, eso me ayuda a recuperarme más rápido, pero no me pude concentrar cuando sentí todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y repito, es inmensurable toda la cantidad de energía Chaos que Sonic está manipulando en estos momentos" dijo el camaleón

"Sí…" comenzó Tails "hace varios años Sonic controlaba ese poder muy alocadamente… ¡ahora parece tener más dominio sobre este! ¡más que nunca!"

"No puedo mentir… siento que tenemos esperanza" comentó Blaze, a lo que apretó aún más la mano de Silver, el cual con los minutos, más lo que parecía ser su propia meditación interna, se veía menos tenso.

"Mmmm… pero… me pregunto… cuándo decidirá acabar con esto…" comentó Espio, para luego acercarse al sofá a observar más de cerca

En Club Rouge

"…" Shadow se mantenía estático mientras trataba de interpretar los sonidos de la televisión de Rouge más lo que sentía en algún tipo de posible escenario de la pelea. Pero en su mente, comenzó a rondar un pensamiento único. _Acábalo ya Sonic… demonios._ Reiteró apretando un poco los dientes. Rouge y Omega lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada, ya que su cuerpo en sí se veía normal, sin nada de tensión extra

_Algo en su interior está creciendo ¡Acábalo!_ Volvió a pensar el erizo negro

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Eso fue algo loco... ¿no creen?<p>

bueno... juro en el alma que trataré de traer el próximo en mucho menos tiempo que este, ya que de nuevo, el tema de salud está parcialmente resuelto y bueno, me quedan solo dos meses de clases en mi último año antes de la universidad... además que mi trabajo me tiene ocupado los fines de semana... pero prometo hacerme el tiempo por ustedes ;)

espero dejen algún tipo de comentario si es que gustan, y de verdad prometo mejorar mis tiempos :D


	33. Insinto puro

¡Ahoy! Cuando digo que me apresuraré o que me siento mal con tanto retraso, o simplemente que estoy de regreso ¡es porque de verdad me apresuraré, me sentí mal y estoy de regreso! Lol, pero bueno, "El tiempo no tiene límites" está de vuelta y nada más que con la continuación de la batalla(?) entre Hyper Sonic y Mephiles The Dark ¡veamos qué tal!

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Flashbacks_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis/GRITOS A LO DBZ**

(yo)

FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 32: "Instinto puro"<p>

En Angel Island…

"¡Oyee!" gritó Hyper Sonic con su voz distorsionada mientras aún giraba el cuerpo de Mephiles, azotándolo con cada vuelta contra el suelo "¡Al menos intenta defenderte! ¡Que esto pierde gracia si solo me muevo yo!" siguió el erizo sin cesar sus movimientos

"…" Mephiles no respondió, pero, algo resonó en su cuerpo.

"¡Mejor así!" dijo Hyper Sonic, sintiendo dicha resonancia, con esto, dejó de girar el cuerpo de Mephiles de un segundo a otro, haciendo que ambos quedasen estáticos. Pero del cuerpo de Mephiles, era fácilmente visible como ciertos pedazos caían al suelo de su cuerpo, y ahora que estaba quieto, se notaba como su cuerpo había sido apaleado, incluso desde lejos.

"…" Sin decir nada, una nueva resonancia ocurrió en el cuerpo de Mephiles, inmediatamente tras eso, Hyper Sonic lo lanzó al cielo, apuntando con un solo dedo al cuerpo de Mephiles

"Tiro al blanco…" se dijo, mientras apuntaba con su ojo izquierdo y con la lengua un poco afuera. Sus ojos brillaron minúsculamente, al instante, una explosión hizo volar completamente el brazo derecho de Mephiles

"…" aún así, el erizo de cristal no hizo ningún movimiento, pero las resonancias seguían llegando, cada vez con más frecuencia. Antes de comenzar a caer debido a la desintegración de su brazo, el izquierdo fue sostenido por Hyper Sonic, el cual sin problemas se había acercado a la posición de Mephiles.

"…" Hyper Sonic entonces, levantó el cuerpo de Mephiles un poco, para revisar el lugar que acababa de atacar, vio que no comenzó a regenerarse en ningún momento, por lo que se puso a pensar. _Bien… creo que ya lo vencí… pero qué va, los otros deben estar disfrutando de esto ¡me voy a entretener otro rato más! _Con eso, el erizo arcoíris sonrió otro poco, con eso, se preparó para lanzar nuevamente a Mephiles

En Casa de Tails…

"Me lo temía…" dijo Espio bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, llamando la atención de Tails

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el zorro

"En estos momentos…" siguió Blaze, haciendo que Cream y Tails cambiaran sus miradas a ella "Sonic tiene el combate ganado… pero…"

"no hizo caso…" dijo de nuevo el camaleón "está nada más jugando con él…"

"pero… si ya lo tiene ganado…" trató de defender Tails

"no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir aún… Mephiles no está muerto" agregó el camaleón, con eso, preocupó un poco a Cream y a Tails e hizo que Blaze se enojara un poco.

_Vamos Sonic… tienes la oportunidad perfecta…_ _Acábalo… tienes que…_ pensó la gata

En Club Rouge…

"¡Acábalo ya, maldición!" gritó Shadow definitivamente tras tantos pensamientos, sorprendiendo a Rouge. A pesar del grito, Shadow se mantuvo sentado, ya que sabía que un movimiento brusco podría abrir su herida

"¡Shadow!" respondió la murciélago "¡No te…!"

"Me irrita…" interrumpió el erizo algo más calmado "¡Me irrita que esté jugando nada más con tanto poder!"

"Pero Shadow… ¡míralo!" dijo la murciélago "Mephiles no se mueve ¡sería imposible que remonte el combate!"

"NEGATIVO" Dijo Omega en lo que volvía de botar los restos de la taza "MIS SENSORES INDICAN…"

"Tus sensores harán más que eso ahora, Omega" dijo Shadow, girando su cabeza al robot "Irás para allá ahora mismo"

"¡Shadow, por todos los cielos, piensa bien las cosas!" insistió Rouge "¡Acaban de reponer a Omega de un combate contra ese sujeto!" la murciélago apuntó con el dedo a la pantalla "¿y lo quieres enviar de vuelta? ¡no seas así! ¡déjalo al menos…!"

"Omega no caerá esta vez" dijo el erizo negro "Díselo ya, Omega" Esto último confundió a Rouge

"AFIRMATIVO" dijo el robot "ANTES DE SER REACTIVADO, METAL ME RECARGÓ CON LA ENERGÍA DE LA MASTER EMERALD, EN MIS CIRCUITOS RONDA LA ENERGÍA CHAOS COMO NUNCA ANTES" Dijo Omega explicando con las manos "MIS CARACTERÍSTICAS HAN SUBIDO TODAS EN UN 110% TRAS ESO, POR LO QUE NI SIQUIERA LLEGAR ALLÁ ME SERÁ UN PROBLEMA…" Omega se detuvo un momento antes de seguir "ADEMÁS" siguió, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, haciendo sonar un poco su mecanismo "QUIERO SALDAR CUENTAS CON MEPHILES THE DARK" dijo, para finalmente empuñar su mano. Rouge observó los cristales oculares de Omega, vio como estos se habían fruncido, el robot, como casi nunca, estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a Rouge por venganza

"Pero…" dijo Rouge. La murciélago estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de estar de nuevo en aquella posición crítica acerca del estado de Omega "De verdad… no quiero pasar por lo mismo una tercera vez… por el sentimiento de perder a alguno de ustedes" al decir eso, cambió su mirada a Shadow, este no lo notó

"En estos momentos es cuando ese imbécil de Sonic debe acabar con Mephiles, no lo hará por su arrogancia, así que Omega irá a decirle que lo haga, y si no accede, Omega mismo" dijo con bastante decisión "deberá aniquilar a ese desgraciado, por eso es que debe ir, Rouge, dudo que alguno de los otros lo intente, en especial porque los que se atreverían están inconscientes o incapaces, el único apto en esta ocasión, es Omega" Shadow se mostró a sí mismo con cierto grado de molestia mientras hablaba tratando de convencer a Rouge. Para cualquiera, un Shadow tan abierto sería una anomalía como las que no hay, pero frente al Team Dark, era más común para el erizo negro mostrar sus opiniones

"…" Rouge observó un poco preocupada a Shadow "¿cómo sabías lo de Omega?"

"estoy sintiendo sin problemas la batalla entre Sonic y Mephiles, Omega está al lado mío, su poder no sería un secreto para mí ni aunque intentara ocultarlo"

"Bueno…" dijo Rouge suspirando mientras bajaba la cabeza "supongo que alegar contra ustedes dos juntos será una pérdida de tiempo…" la murciélago subió entonces su mirada, tratando de sonreír "pero la próxima vez, yo daré las órdenes"

"AFIRMATIVO" contestó el robot

"…" Shadow no dijo nada

"Ve" dijo Rouge, con eso, Omega se dio media vuelta y sin más, comenzó a avanzar, saliendo del cuarto de Rouge. Afuera, bajó las escaleras y en unos momentos ya se encontraba afuera

"NUEVO OBJETIVO: MEPHILES THE DARK" se dijo, en lo que sus propulsores comenzaron a generar calor en su espalda, sus ojos brillaron intensamente. El robot sintió en sus circuitos cómo es que la energía Chaos que había en su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir "TAREA" ahora, todo su cuerpo se levantó levemente debido a la propulsión "ANIQUILAR A TODA COSTA. MEPHILES **NO PUEDE SALIR CON VIDA DE ESTA MISIÓN**" Con eso último, sus ojos se fruncieron nuevamente y sin más, comenzó a avanzar a grandes velocidades en dirección a Angel Island

"Vaya que son duros ustedes dos…" comentó Rouge en lo que se sentaba al lado de Shadow

"…" el erizo negro siguió sin decir nada

"bueno… en unos minutos se va a acabar todo, así que no estés así cariño" molestó Rouge tratando no solo de convencer a Shadow, sino a sí misma de que todo saldría bien al final del día "Omega acabará con esto"

"…" sin decir nada nuevamente, Shadow se concentró nuevamente en la pantalla, dejando a Rouge algo insatisfecha, pero luego no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la pantalla nuevamente

En Angel Island…

"Antes de emparejar tus brazos, haré una remodelación en tu cuerpo" comentó Hyper Sonic, para ahora, soltar el cuerpo de Mephiles a su lado. Antes de que este comenzase a caer, el erizo arcoíris extendió sus manos hacia él y apresó al erizo falso en el mismo aire, completamente erguido y su brazo restante pegado al cuerpo. "Ahora…" dijo Hyper Sonic, para alejarse unos cuantos metros, aún con las manos extendidas hacia Mephiles pero con los dedos completamente separados esta vez "Spear" dijo tranquilamente. Al instante, cada dedo comenzó a brillar y momentos después, pequeñas versiones del Chaos Spear comenzaron a dispararse directo a todo el cuerpo de Mephiles. Esta vez, con cada impacto, Mephiles trataba de retorcerse, lo cual no podía hacer debido a la prisión tácita, incluso parecía que iba a comenzar a gritar, pero nada, ni sus pupilas volvieron a aparecer. Hyper Sonic lo notó y comenzó a pensar

_Parece que está recobrando la consciencia… o la cordura al menos_. Meditó el erizo "he he, parece que lo de tu brazo te despertó amigo ¡menos mal! Hacía falta algo de emoción…" se burló nuevamente Hyper Sonic, todo mientras las resonancias en el cuerpo de Mephiles se hacían más constantes y fuertes con cada minuto que pasaba

"¡…!" Con estas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de Mephiles, fuera de la metralleta que lo atacaba, comenzó a ponerse increíblemente tenso, comenzó a temblar, casi como si estuviese ignorando los disparos de su castigador, el cual se detuvo tras unos segundos

"¿Sabes algo?" comenzó el erizo arcoíris cruzando sus brazos "Cuando decidí transformarme… lo hice únicamente con el propósito de acabar contigo de manera inmediata, porque lo que has hecho y lo que planeas hacer… debía acabar" Hyper Sonic sonrió un poco, pero con decisión esta vez en vez de burla en su rostro "Pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que… nada más eres listo, engañaste a Shadow y lo encegueciste… incitaste al impaciente Silver y lo tumbaste, basándome en el estado de su cuerpo cuando la vi… atacaste a Blaze de la única forma en la que llegarías a desestabilizarla sin ella dar pelea… psicológicamente, e incluso… hiciste que Shade y Knuckles se encuentren a sí mismos cayendo hacia la superficie del planeta…" Al erizo arcoíris le volvieron a brillar los ojos, y esta vez, la cárcel invisible pareció estrujar más aún el cuerpo de Mephiles

"¡… …!" El cual lo sintió y ahora se esforzaba más por moverse

"Y realmente…" siguió Hyper Sonic "más de eso no eres nada… nos mantuviste separados… ya que con tan solo 3 de nosotros te podríamos haber derrotado… cualquiera aquí te habría hecho pasarla mal, incluso Marine, de la dimensión de Blaze" dijo riendo "por eso… es que ahora me divierto tanto, porque la verdad, desde el segundo en que me transformé… fue que perdiste esta pelea…" Hyper Sonic meditó lo último "¿dije pelea? Quise decir…" al hablar, se tele transportó justo al lado de Mephiles "¡Juego de Golf!" gritó.

Pero, en lo que iba a golpear a Mephiles con sus dos puños juntos hacia arriba, una última resonancia hizo que se detuviera

"De eso es de lo que estaba hablando" murmuró el Híper erizo

"**¡WRRRRRGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!**" No con un grito, sino con un rugido bestial fue con lo que Mephiles se liberó de la cadena invisible, extendiendo su único brazo hábil y sus dos piernas. Inmediatamente, con sus ojos rojos y carentes de pupilas, cambió su mirada a Hyper Sonic, al cual intentó atacar con sus regeneradas garras de su brazo. Solo para que el erizo arcoíris se desvaneciera para aparecer a un costado

"¡Ahora sí…!" Comenzó con bastante entusiasmo, pero antes de terminar su frase, algo lo sorprendió

"**¡WRRRRRGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Un nuevo rugido salió del cuerpo de Mephiles, sonaba definitivamente más molesto que nunca. El simple hecho de haber fallado su ataque lo desestabilizó más aún, al punto de que en su cabeza se asomaron unas cuantas venas por tanta fuerza que ejercía al gritar. Luego, con un levantamiento pesado de su brazo, hizo un movimiento directo hacia Hyper Sonic, con lo cual, unas cuantas navajas negras emergieron para impactar en el erizo arcoíris. Este solo se cubrió con sus antebrazos

"¿Lo ves?" dijo en voz alta mientras se cubría "¡Eres muy débil físicamente!" dijo, lo cual enojó aún más al inconscientemente enrabiado Mephiles, el cual en vez de gritar, aumentó la velocidad de sus lanzamientos lo más que pudo, solo con el afán de atinarle a su ahora contrincante "¡Pero me emociona que te muevas más rápido ahora!" siguió Hyper Sonic. Tras unos segundos de lo mismo, el erizo arcoíris decidió contraatacar. _Los demás se deben haber asustado ¡mejor lo regulo un poco más!_ Con ese último pensamiento, agarró una de las navajas y antes de que las siguientes se acercaran a él, se desvaneció, solo para aparecer inmediatamente atrás de Mephiles "¡Esgrima!" gritó, con lo que sin más, rebanó el otro brazo de Mephiles, dejando ahora al demonio sin extensiones superiores

"¡… … … …!" Internamente, eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Mephiles ahora estaba descontrolado, se movió alocadamente en el aire, desesperadamente mejor dicho, como si estuviese buscando una salida de oxígeno. Lentamente comenzó a descender, hasta que se halló a sí mismo de pie en una parte aleatoria de la selva. "¡MHN… HMMM… HMMMMMM!" era lo que salía de su cuerpo. Hyper Sonic lo siguió hasta el piso, al principio se confundió, pero sabía que era porque Mephiles estaba hasta la coronilla, lo cual hizo que el erizo orgánico se alejara un poco. En el fondo, quería que Mephiles se desgastara de un momento a otro, para acabarlo definitivamente.

Pero, para su sorpresa y para todos, eso no ocurrió, fue otra la historia.

"**¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…!**" En lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un nuevo rugido animal, algo comenzó a romperse en su rostro

"¡woah…!" Esto último sí sorprendió al erizo arcoíris

"**¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR…!**" Esta quebrada apareció de manera horizontal en el lugar donde una boca cualquiera debía estar, cada vez se extendía más, y parecía que algo trataba de salir, ya que pequeñas hileras de sustancias negras y moradas se asomaban en lo poco que se lograba ver. Al mismo tiempo, las venas parecían estar a punto de estallar

En casa de Tails…

"¡B-Blaze…!" dijo Cream bastante asustada, escondiéndose tras su amiga, la cual atinó a sostener su cabeza

"¡No lo puedo creer…!" dijo la gata

"E-E-Esto me da escalofríos…" dijo Tails temblando un poco "¿E-Espio?" El zorro se dirigió al Camaleón, el cual se veía algo más tranquilo, pero también se notaba su incomodidad

"Demonios… Sonic… tienes que acabarlo pronto… la ira puede ser su as bajo la manga…" comentó el camaleón en lo que trataba de mantener su postura

"…" Blaze continuó sujetando a Cream para calmarla un poco. _Esto… ¿se-será la parte destructiva de la que me habló? ¿I-Iblis? Pero… se supone que son diferentes… no… no puede haberse manifestado ahí… ¿o sí? Es que… tan salvaje y… sediento de caos… desde aquí lo siento_. Pensó la gata tratando de mantener igual la calma.

De vuelta en Angel Island…

"**¡GRO… GRRROOO…!**" Lentamente, el agujero de su boca se abría más y más, con las sustancias, gases e incluso, lo que parecía ser una lengua, siendo cada vez más visibles. Pasados unos segundos y cuando el agujero ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para formar una boca tamaño promedio, Mephiles apuntó con su cabeza al cielo y el rugido definitivo salió de entre esos nacientes labios.

"**¡GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR!**"Mientras gritaba, una enorme onda se manifestó, la cual hizo temblar los árboles y el suelo de gran manera. Los gases y diversas sustancias terminaron de salir y lo que ahora se había convertido en su lengua, se asomó completamente, era larga y puntiaguda, como la de una serpiente, con la partidura respectiva al final

"Cielos…" Dijo el erizo arcoíris bastante sorprendido "Esto no me lo esperaba"

"**¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" Mephiles no paraba de rugir, con cada rugido, el lugar entero palpitaba, cada onda, color púrpura, era completamente visible. Ahora, lo que parecían ser dientes y colmillos se habían canalizado dentro de su boca y pequeñas sustancias negras colgaban de estos, emulando la saliva de los seres orgánicos

"Bien, tiene pinta de peligroso…" Dijo Hyper Sonic en lo que extendía sus manos hacia Mephiles "¡Así que…!" rápidamente, una esfera de energía Chaos comenzó a formarse en sus palmas "¡te acabaré!" con eso, la esfera creció unas cuantas tallas, dejando salir un resplandor de esta.

"**¡GGGGRRR…!**" El salvaje Mephiles cambió su mirada directo hacia el híper erizo, calmando un poco sus rugidos, pero aún mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales estaban completamente formados ya. Cuando divisó con claridad el ataque de su contrincante, pensó en frenarlo de lleno con los brazos, pero luego recordó que no tenía estos. Su rabia lo había enceguecido tanto que dejaba pasar de largo muchos detalles, pero uno en especial se le vino a la mente cuando divisó por completo al erizo

"¡Chaos…!" comenzó Hyper Sonic al tener completamente listo su ataque, el cual era de un color completamente rojo

En Club Rouge…

"¡¿Qué diablos…?!" dijo Shadow poniéndose de pie "¡¿incluso puede canalizar la explosión del Chaos Blast en una pequeña esfera?!" Rouge también se sorprendió al ver esto, principalmente porque ella sabía del poder destructivo del ataque característico de su compañero, por lo cual no interrumpió la agitación de Shadow

"Así parece…" dijo la murciélago "¿No que tú también lo puedes hacer?" Preguntó Rouge mirando a Shadow, el cual se calmó un poco

"Pero solo cuando tengo tiempo…" dijo el erizo._ Él solo lo hizo en un par de segundos… cómo demonios puede contenerse tanto poder en un cuerpo como el de Sonic… o… como el mío… ¿seré capaz de controlar ese poder…? Tuve problemas con la súper forma en mi primer intento después de todo._ Se mantuvo pensando

"me pregunto cómo serás tú en la híper forma…" dijo la murciélago, lo cual movió un poco las orejas de Shadow, esta lo notó y sonrió, para su suerte Shadow no veía nada así que siguió hablando mientras sonreía "quizás seas tan salvaje que nuestras misiones serían cosa de segundos…"

"tch…" Shadow notó el intento de burla de Rouge y volvió a sentarse, sin darse cuenta en su totalidad, al lado de ella

"bueno, al menos esto se acabará pronto, quizás le podamos pedir a Hyper Sonic que te renueve la vista…"

"…" Shadow cambió la orientación de su cabeza hacia Rouge y sin darse cuenta, otra vez, quedó bastante cerca de la cara de la murciélago, esta se colocó algo roja, pero sonrió

"e-está bien… tú te transformarás solo y te curarás por tu cuenta… cielos, qué individualista" comentó Rouge, a lo que ambos cambiaron su mirada, o su postura en el caso de Shadow, a la pantalla.

En Angel Island

"¡BLAST!" con el grito, la gran esfera salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Mephiles, el cual solo abrió la boca para rugir otra vez.

"**¡WWWRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!**" Con ese rugido, la Esfera pasó velozmente por el lugar en donde Mephiles se encontraba, arrasando con el suelo tan fácilmente que pareciera que un terremoto hubiese atacado el lugar. Al pasar completamente la esfera de largo y estallar unos cuantos metros fuera de la isla, el lugar donde estaba Mephiles estaba vacío, no había nada y nadie, excepto claro, el enorme rastro que la esfera dejó tras suyo

"Tch… yo supongo que eso habrá sido suficiente…" se dijo el híper erizo mientras se rascaba la nariz.

En Casa de Tails…

"Menos mal…" dijo Tails dando un suspiro

"¿s-se acabó…?" preguntó Cream, mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas. Los gritos bestiales y la nueva apariencia de Mephiles la habían aterrado, al punto de hacerla soltar una buena cantidad de lágrimas mientras el erizo falso gritaba a través del holograma. La coneja siempre se mantuvo tras Blaze, la cual por su parte, nunca soltó la mano del inconsciente Silver

"Aparentemente es así…" comentó la gata

"…" Espio se mantuvo ahora de brazos cruzados observando, tratando de buscar algún tipo de rastro del erizo falso "No quiero decir que está vivo… pero tengo el presentimiento de que la batalla aún no termina… y en el peor de los casos… para todos nosotros…" comentó el camaleón, Tails fue el que le contestó

"Pero Espio… ¡dime cómo pudo haber aguantado eso! Es decir… ¡mira el suelo de la isla!" comentó el zorro apuntando a la pantalla

"creo, Tails…" empezó Espio "que lamentablemente tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta"

"No lo digas…" dijo Tails algo triste

"tele transportación" gruñó del otro lado Blaze "por qué no puede acabarse esto de una vez…" comentó la gata apretando un poco los dientes

En Angel Island…

"¿Acaso se desvaneció?" comentó Hyper Sonic asomándose un poco al lugar donde estaba parado Mephiles "pero… nah" dijo levantando sus hombros "no lo siento en ningún lado… así que mejor voy por…" antes de terminar su frase, algo lo hizo girar en dirección sur "Oh no…" o mejor dicho, el centro de la Isla, en donde se encontraba el altar

"¡La Master Emerald!" Con eso, Hyper Sonic desapareció, haciendo que el suelo debajo suyo se desquebrajara aún más.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Mephiles estalló... casi literalmente... no sé por qué pero siempre pensé que Mephiles se vería genial sin brazos y con la boca abierta, LOL.<p>

Bueno, la mitad del siguiente capítulo está lista, así que no debería tardar, si es que me encontraré a mí mismo haciendo una pausa larga, pues será bastante después, antes del 18 de septiembre (Chile e.e) me atrevo a decir

¡hasta el siguiente, estaría agradecido que comenten qué tal este capítulo o la historia como tal :D!


	34. El final de una vida

¡Ahoy! me demoré un poco con este, pero fue por unas cuantas pruebas, aún así ¡estoy en una racha! veamos qué ocurrirá ahora en Angel Island con este capítulo

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Flashbacks_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis/GRITOS A LO DBZ**

(yo)

Round 2... ¡FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 33: "El final de una vida"<p>

"¡KNUCKLES!" gritó Shade cuando comenzó a divisar sin problemas el mar bajo el equidna rojo.

"¡Gah…!" A Knuckles le había costado mucho recuperar el aire, principalmente por las corrientes que la velocidad de la caída generaban en su rostro, pero poco a poco, el guardián comenzó a re estabilizarse. Cuando, debido al clima, notó que se estaban acercando al agua de debajo de la isla, Knuckles extendió su palma hacia Shade, la cual estaba cada vez más cerca de él, la equidna color melocotón extendió su palma de igual manera

"¡Ya te…!" dijo, en lo que, tras avanzar con más impulso, logró tomar la mano de Knuckles "¡Te tengo!" dijo Shade. Con eso, ambos maniobraron para quedar boca abajo, ambos sujetados del brazo, enganchados uno del otro. Con Knuckles teniendo su brazo derecho libre y Shade su brazo izquierdo, ambos comenzaron a planear juntos, disminuyendo de enorme manera la velocidad de la caída, lo cual los podría haber lastimado aún más de haber caído en el agua.

"Hay que… ¡hay que ir a la orilla!" dijo el equidna macho

"¡hacia dónde!" preguntó ella

"¡no tengo idea!" con eso, ambos gruñeron de igual manera y comenzaron a buscar tierra cercana hacia abajo, con lo cual divisaron lo que vendría siendo la playa de Mystic Ruins

"¡hacia allá!" comentó Shade, haciendo el gesto con la cabeza

"¡como tú…!" Knuckles trataba de mantener el ritmo entre palabras, los daños que Mephiles le había hecho antes de lanzarlo lo dejaron sin aire al momento de lanzarlo, razón principal por la cual nunca planeó por sí mismo y por la cual ahora necesita la asistencia de Shade

"¡No hables mucho, solo planea, ya podrás recobrar el ritmo una vez que caigamos!" dijo la equidna, comenzando con el descenso

"Digas…" dijo débilmente el guardián. Con eso, ambos equidnas comenzaron a planear, descendiendo algo más tranquilo en referencia a lo que eran los kilómetros que descendieron en caída libre. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte la descendieron en línea recta, alejándose muy poco de lo que era la isla en su posición aérea

"Increíble…" comenzó Shade viendo que ya estaban más tranquilos los dos, Knuckles la observó "He… he sentido todo desde que comenzamos a caer, y nada más eso me basta para reconocer que Sonic ha estado… abatiendo a Mephiles a más no poder… pero… ahora" Con esto último, la equidna bajó un poco la mirada y Knuckles abrió un poco la boca "siento que el combate no ha acabado… no sé qué estará ocurriendo allá arriba"

"Solo…" comenzó Knuckles algo complicado "Solo lo sabremos si caemos bien…" dijo, haciendo que Shade lo observara, esta levantó la mirada y se concentró en planear correctamente hasta tierra firme de manera correcta.

En los alrededores de Green Hill…

"Entonces… ¿dices que eres una capitana princípiate?" dijo Amy, ya caminando más tranquilamente con la mapache

"¡Capitana total, compañera!" corrigió Marine levantando su dedo

"sí… claro…" dijo Amy mirando hacia otro lado "oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"permiso concedido" contestó Marine

"¡No era un…! Ya no importa…" dijo Amy "¿cómo es que llegaste a nuestra dimensión?" preguntó la erizo. Ella y Marine llevaban un buen rato conversando, más que nada, se presentaron una con otra, por lo que Amy quería ahora saber cómo es que Marine, que es de la dimensión de Blaze, llegó hasta el mundo de ella y sus amigos

"Pues…" comenzó a recordar la mapache "iba navegando como siempre… ¡hasta que una enorme luz se me apareció en frente!" mientras contaba, hacía gestos con sus manos para tratar de emular la situación "Y cuando me acerqué… ¡fue tanto el brillo que tuve que cerrar mis ojos!"

"¿brillo? He escuchado esa historia antes…" comentó Amy de brazos cruzados

"y después…" siguió, ignorando a Amy "toda mi tripulación desapareció de mi barco y yo valientemente intenté navegar hacia el final de la luz" decía, mientras exageraba con sus brazos

"¿tripulación?" preguntó Amy, esta vez, Marine la escuchó

"La pandilla coco ¡siempre fieles a su capitana!" comentó la mapache cerrándole un ojo a la erizo

"ah… claro" Dijo Amy. _¿Esta niña lee mucho o solo se golpeó en la cabeza? Es decir… ¿pandilla coco?_

"¡Como decía! ¡Seguí navegando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en aguas desconocidas! Vi varias islas y muchas de ellas tenían unas torres de concreto en grupos" siguió Marine

"esas deben haber sido las ciudades…" informó Amy

"Luego saqué mi mapa y me di cuenta de que estaba perdida ¡pero como gran capitana, navegué hacia la orilla más cercana!" Marine, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a emocionarse mientras contaba su propia historia, la cual, aunque a Amy le pareciera exagerada, era la pura verdad

"¿te puedes seguir llamando capitana si tu tripulación no está?" comentó Amy, para ser nuevamente ignorada por Marine

"Y dentro… ¡había un enorme bosque! ¡con muchos árboles y muchas dianas! ¡ME ENCANTÓ!" dijo Marine bastante contenta, sorprendiendo un poco a Amy

"¿Jungle Zone?" dijo Amy levantando un dedo

"Encaramé mi barco por ahí y comencé a adentrarme en la peligrosa zona…" comentó Marine

"¡es la zona más pacífica del país!" Dijo Amy extendiendo sus brazos

"¡incluso subí al árbol más alto de todos! Desde ahí, vi todo este lugar, mucho césped, cercas, arbolitos y unas cuantas casas" comentó, haciendo un gesto de exploración dirigiéndose a todo el lugar donde se encontraban "y ahí fue, cuando a lo lejos, vi una casa con la forma de un viejo amigo" comentó, esta vez mirando a Amy, ella había ido por delante de la erizo todo este rato

"¿Viste la casa de Tails?" comentó Marine

"Así es compañera, así que me acerqué… ¡y vi por la ventana a mi amiga! ¡a Blaze!" comentó la mapache, volviendo a levantar el tono "Ahí decidí hacer mi gran entrada… ¡deduje que por esa luz y que Blaze haya estado en la casa de Tails, estaban en una aventura, por eso quise entrar!" dijo de brazos cruzados

"bueno… aventura… no es la mejor palabra… no la que usaría yo al menos…" comentó Amy aludiendo a todo lo que les ha estado ocurriendo durante los últimos 2 días "pero ¿para qué rompiste la ventana?" preguntó Amy con las manos en la cintura

"oh… eso… em…" Marine se rascó la cabeza mientras hablaba "¡Mira! ¡Una casa púrpura!" dijo algo sudada, en efecto, una casa de dicho color se veía a la distancia, era pequeña, por lo que pasó inconfundible para Amy

"llegamos" dijo la erizo, en eso, comenzó a correr, Marine dio un respiro de relajo al ver que dejó pasar lo de la ventana, y sacando las llaves, comenzó a correr igual en dirección a la casa de Blaze

"okey… son muchas llaves…" comentó Marine buscando la de la puerta

"dame eso" Amy retiró las llaves de las manos de Marine, identificando velozmente la de la puerta

"¡Oye! ¡yo estoy a cargo de esta misión!" dijo Marine algo molesta, Amy solo la ignoró y procedió a avanzar "¡e-eso es! ¡Entra y busca el cuarto!" ordenó falsamente la mapache

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Marine, la pequeña se sorprendió un poco "Blaze te dijo a ti qué hacer, o dónde buscar, no a mí" contestó Amy

"Oh… em…" Marine tosió bastante fuerte, para tratar de disimular que se le había olvidado todo "dijo que dentro de una habitación había un portal que nos llevaría directo al altar en el que las Esmeraldas estaban…" dijo Marine

"bueno…" dijo Amy "será esta puerta…" comentó la erizo, acercándose a una en especial, la misma a la que ella y Silver evitaron entrar anteriormente por petición del erizo de plata

"¿cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Marine

"Es la única aparte de la de Blaze… porque no creo que se haya referido a la cocina" comentó Amy levantando un poco los hombros

"Mmmm…" Marine quedó pensando la posibilidad de meter un portal en la cocina, pero antes de intentar ir, Amy sacó su martillo "¡Woah!" lo cual sorprendió a Marine de gran manera

"¡Como sea, si esto ayuda a Sonic y a los demás, hay que terminar rápido!" Con eso, Amy se preparó para golpear de lleno la puerta. Pero, se vio forzada a parar cuando vio que Marine se había colocado en frente de la puerta "¿Uh?"

"¡Espera! ¡ESPERA!" dijo agitando sus manos "¡Blaze me pasó todas las llaves! ¡baja tu cañón, compañera!" Con eso, Amy bajó su martillo y se apoyó en este, colocándolo de punta contra el suelo

"creo que mi modo es más rápido" comentó la erizo, ahora apoyando incluso su cabeza en el mango de su martillo

"quizás amiga, pero no querrás dejar la puerta hacia las Sol Emeralds abierta, Blaze se enfadaría, es muy gruñona cuando se trata de las Esmeraldas" comentó Marine mientras insertaba una por una las llaves intentando abrir la cerradura de la puerta

"Oh bueno…" comentó Amy guardando su martillo. En eso, Marine logró encontrar la llave adecuada, y tras girar la manilla, abrió la puerta, de la cual se mostraron unas escaleras que descendían, similar al laboratorio de Tails bajo su casa

"wow…" comenzó Marine, Amy la observó pensando que estaría algo asustada, pero para su sorpresa "¡GENIAL!" Marine gritó levantando los brazos y sin más, dio un enorme salto hacia las escaleras.

En Angel Island…

De vuelta en el altar, encima de la Master Emerald, se encontraba el enfurecido Mephiles, el cual apenas se había parado en esta, comenzó a absorber su infinita energía Chaos, sus casi estáticas púas comenzaron a temblar así como varias partes de su cuerpo, y en general, una gran aura color verde lo comenzó a rodear poco a poco, haciéndose más y más grande. Mephiles, o la entidad Solaris no era el Dios del Chaos, sino que del tiempo y el fuego, por lo que utilizar la energía Chaos siempre fue un dilema para él, ahora, absorbiendo la más grande fuente de dicha energía minuto a minuto, se volvió muy complicado para él. Pero, en lo que quedaba de su consciencia, no le importó, solo siguió, con el único fin de tener el poder suficiente como para acabar con su oponente. El cual no tardó nada en aparecer

"¡Mephiles!" se escuchó al mismo tiempo que la figura de Hyper Sonic se materializó. El erizo de cristal, apenas lo vio, volvió a rugir como un animal salvaje

"**¡WWWWRRRRAAAAAAAA!**" salió de su boca, sus pupilas aún no habían vuelto, por lo que el rojo de sus ojos resaltaba aún más

"¡Detén eso!" gritó el erizo arcoíris. Ahora sí se había preocupado, él sabe que la Master Emerald es una fuente de energía literalmente infinita, y si Mephiles permanecía mucho tiempo absorbiendo dicha infinidad, él y todos sus amigos, el mundo y el universo, tendrían problemas que podrían terminar muy mal. Cuando el erizo falso solo lo observó mientras gruñía con fuertes respiraciones, Hyper Sonic decidió no esperar más y hacer una carga directa hacia Mephiles. "¡Sal de ahí!" dijo en el corto lapso en el que se acercó a Mephiles, el cual solo se tele transportó de nuevo, haciendo pasar a Hyper Sonic de largo, luego, volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar, sobre la esmeralda

"¡GRRR…!" gruñía el erizo de cristal, dándose la vuelta para ver a su rival, el cual se detuvo en medio vuelo

"¡Ah, rayos! ¡Concéntrate!" se dijo Hyper Sonic dándose unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza. Luego, observó atentamente a Mephiles y unos segundos después, el erizo arcoíris comenzó a cargar un Spin Dash, el cual comenzó a resplandecer de manera casi inmediata con la misma gama de colores de su autor

"¡GRRRRRRR…!" Gruñendo cada vez más, el aura verde que rodeaba a Mephiles comenzaba a aumentar segundo tras segundo. Pero, su cuerpo no mostraba señal de recuperación alguna, lo cual fue notado por Hyper Sonic mientras hacía su movimiento

_No se está recuperando… solo se fortalece… ¡tengo que aprovechar!_ Con ese último pensamiento, el híper erizo cargó directo hacia Mephiles, listo con un plan de reserva en caso de que el erizo de cristal se quiera tele transportar. _Si se mueve de ahí… tendré que lanzar algún tipo de rayo para atacar todo el lugar… la Master Emerald se rompería… pero acabaría con este tipo de una buena vez._ Pero, para su sorpresa, Mephiles no se movió ni un centímetro. Hyper Sonic pensó en un comienzo que sería bueno, pero, al segundo de querer impactar con su bola de cañón viva, una especie de barrera lo detuvo

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo mientras giraba, lo que alcanzó a visualizar, resultó ser una barrera completamente morada. "¡No!" se dijo cuando lo notó. Mephiles ya había consumido la energía suficiente como para contenerlo a él y a su poder

"¡GRR…!" Con esto, Mephiles notó la preocupación de Hyper Sonic, y sin más, dio un nuevo rugido, pero este tenía un tono diferente, casi como asimilando victoria "**¡WWWWWRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Hyper Sonic, dejando de girar y dejando de hacer presión en dicha barrera. Al mismo tiempo que se erguía, procuró mantener su seguridad frente a su oponente "¡Súbitamente esto se volvió un combate real!" comentó "pero…" al instante, empuñó ambas manos y extendió un poco los brazos a los lados "para que haya un combate… ¡deben haber dos participantes, y ya se acabó tu tiempo de descanso!" dijo el erizo arcoíris casi gritando. Inmediatamente, una enorme aura multicolor lo comenzó a rodear, parecida a la que rodeaba a Mephiles, pero con cada uno de los colores de las esmeraldas más el blanco, además, la de Hyper Sonic crecía mucho más rápido que la del erizo de cristal

"¡…!" este último, al notarlo, se sintió amenazado indirectamente por su rival, lo cual lo hizo enojar más, no gritó, pero sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad, en el fondo, incitando a Hyper Sonic a acercarse

"He… ¿crees que no la romperé?" Dijo Hyper Sonic bastante feliz "pues… ¡piénsalo dos veces!" Con esas palabras, los colores de Hyper Sonic tomaron posesión de su cuerpo en su totalidad, cubriendo por completo los zapatos, la piel, guantes, boca, nariz y por supuesto, su aura, lo único que se mantuvo con un blanco fijo, eran sus ojos, los cuales carecían de pupilas también. Con eso, el híper erizo en su máximo esplendor se acercó velozmente a la barrera con posición de combate e inmediatamente, comenzó a dar enormes golpes a toda la barrera. Se limitó exclusivamente a los puñetazos, reservando las piernas por el momento

"**¡GRRRR!**" Mephiles gruñía aún más con la fuerza que Hyper Sonic iba demostrando segundo a segundo, pero nunca retrocedió ni se movió de encima de la Master Emerald. Su barrera eso sí, comenzó a temblar más y más con cada golpe que el Gran Híper erizo iba encestando ('Gran Híper' viene siendo el término que inventé para Hyper Sonic en este estado puro de arcoíris que hice, es una especie de referencia a la velocidad que viene después de la hipersónica, la gran-hipersónica, o High-Hypersonic). Con cada golpe, el altar bajo la esmeralda se trisaba poco a poco, tanto, que la misma tierra bajo dicho altar se empezó a deshacer.

Mientras… en una orilla bajo la isla…

"¡Gah!" fue lo que dijeron ambos equidnas al caer definitivamente a la orilla más cercana del lugar. Rápidamente intentaron ambos colocarse de pie, pero se les complicó bastante, por lo que se arrodillaron un poco, en el caso de Knuckles, este se apoyó con manos y pies en el suelo.

"Llegamos…" comentó Shade mientras tomaba aire

"Por fin… aire fresco…" comentó Knuckles respirando mucho más rápido que Shade

"¿estarás bien…?" preguntó la equidna observando a su compañero

"sí… sí…" dijo, mientras normalizaba su ritmo "solo necesito…"

Pero, antes de poder seguir con su frase, algo lo hizo sentir escalofríos alrededor de todo su cuerpo, con lo cual, inmediatamente movió su cabeza en dirección a la isla. El equidna abrió los ojos de la impresión y empezó a sudar un poco.

"L-La isla…" dijo a penas

"¿qué ocurre Knuckles…?" preguntó Shade. Luego e increíblemente, Knuckles dio un enorme grito que la sorprendió

"¡SONIC, NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO A LA ISLA!" salió de la garganta de Knuckles, el cual a simple vista, estaba muy nervioso, temía por la seguridad de la isla

"Knuckles… ¿no creerás que…? ¿la isla…?" trató de decir Shade en lo que se acercaba un poco a su compañero, notando más y más su aparente desesperación

En Angel Island…

*_Crash!*_

Con cada golpe del erizo multicolor, la barrera de Mephiles parecía ceder un poco más. Los golpes, más el impacto de los puñetazos, hacían temblar todo el lugar y enormes ondas de energía fácilmente reconocibles como energía Chaos se dispersaban en el lugar, incluso, una que otra vez, salía lo que parecían ser relámpagos o rayos, todo causado por las increíbles fuerzas de presión que ambos elementos hacían colisionar, aunque con los segundos, se veía como es que la fuerza de impacto de High-Hyper Sonic era mayor a la resistencia de impacto de la barrera de Mephiles

"**¡GRRR…!**" Mephiles vio como su defensa seguía decreciendo más y más con cada segundo. Ya cuando logró reconocer en su consciencia que con unos cuantos golpes más la barrera sería completamente destruida, de su boca salió un ruido que detuvo el ataque de High-Hyper Sonic.

"**¡TÚ Y TODA ESTA MALDITA ISLA…! ¡SE IRÁN DIRECTO AL DIABLOOOO!**" Salió de los labios de Mephiles, lo cual sorprendió al erizo arcoíris, al punto de hacerlo parar. "**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!**" Con un nuevo grito, Mephiles comenzó a brillar con un intenso resplandor verde, el altar completo entonces se trisó a enormes proporciones, prácticamente se desquebrajó por completo

"¡…!" High-Hyper Sonic abrió sus blancos ojos de gran manera, solo atinando a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, casi se tropezó de hecho con una de las tantas quebradas que tenía el altar

Finalmente, después de que el grito de Mephiles se acabara, lo que pareció ser un terremoto azotó el lugar, y sin más, el altar completo se hizo pedazos. La esmeralda comenzó a caer, siempre con Mephiles arriba. High-Hyper Sonic solo atinó a dar un gran salto que en parte lo alejó del lugar, solo para observar cómo, no solo el altar, sino que la tierra y velozmente, árboles, piedras y más cosas aún del entorno comenzaron a agrietarse. Al impactar la esmeralda de lleno contra el suelo, esta se hizo pedazos, fue una quebradura tan veloz, que pareció detenerse el tiempo apenas impactó de lleno contra el suelo

Más abajo…

"¡KG…!" Inmediatamente, Knuckles comenzó a sentir una sensación en el pecho de umbría, sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar

"¿Knuckles?" comenzó Shade, ya al lado del equidna

"No…" dijo el guardián

Angel Island…

Luego de que la esmeralda se hiciera pedazos, Mephiles cayó de pie al suelo, con lo que High-Hyper Sonic comenzó velozmente una carga contra el erizo de cristal

"**¡AAAAH!**" Tras un último grito con eco, toda el aura verde que rodeaba a Mephiles pareció estallar, creando una especie de onda de poder. Antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente como para golpear al erizo falso, High-Hyper Sonic recibió la carga de dicha energía, lo cual, para su sorpresa, lo frenó completamente y de hecho, comenzó a ser empujado hacia atrás

"¡Gah…!" alcanzó a decir el erizo con su resonante voz.

Cuando el aura terminó de expandirse por toda la isla, High-Hyper Sonic fue empujado muchísimos metros hacia atrás, golpeando árboles y grandes rocas. Tras unos segundos, su poder se degradó, perdiendo el brillo extremo de la piel y volviendo sus pupilas al lugar donde estaban, regresando así a ser Hyper Sonic nada más.

En la orilla…

"¡No…!" dijo con más fuerza Knuckles que antes, subiendo su mirada a la isla, ahora con unos ojos más grandes que antes

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Preguntó Shade ya más preocupada

En casa de Tails…

"¡No puede ser…!" dijo Espio, descruzando sus brazos sorprendido

"¡La…! ¡La isla!" trató de seguir Tails

"¡Sonic!" dijo más fuerte Blaze

En Club Rouge…

"Oh no…" comentó Rouge cubriéndose la boca

"¡Ese imbécil ha…!" siguió Shadow, fácilmente sonando molesto "¡Ha condenado la isla!" dijo

En la orilla

"¡NO!" siguió gritando el equidna

En la isla…

"**¡GRRAAA!**" Con un gran pisotón, el cual le tomó aún más esfuerzo, Mephiles creó en la tierra de la isla la grieta definitiva, la cual recorrió todo el camino desde la superficie, hasta el centro de la isla en Lava Reef Zone, atravesándola y llegando hasta el último pedazo de piedra de la isla. Con diferentes ramas de la misma grieta, la fisura se propagó por todo el terreno, y, antes de la isla comenzar a caer por la falta de la Master Emerald…

En la orilla…

"**¡NO!**" Gritó Knuckles con más fuerza aún, en lo que veía el enorme resplandor verde salir de la isla, pero al mismo tiempo que lograba divisar las grietas y enormes fisuras que se formaban alrededor de las tierras flotantes

"¡…!" Recién entonces Shade notó lo que se avecinaba

En el cielo…

…Esta se hizo pedazos en el aire, causando una enorme implosión que lanzó una enorme aura de energía verde, junto con un enorme viento que llegó incluso a las orillas donde Knuckles y Shade observaban

En estas, dicho viento hizo volar un poco las rastas de ambos equidnas, en especial las de Knuckles, ya que Shade tenía un cintillo que mantenía las suyas algo estáticas. La equidna hembra se quedó atónita al ver que la isla hubiese sido detonada, pero más le sorprendió el blanco en el que su compañero se había quedado

"¡…!" Knuckles solo observó el lugar donde solía estar su hogar, o mejor dicho, donde solía estar su vida. Poco a poco, unos cuantos restos minúsculos comenzaron a caer por donde estaban los equidnas. El guardián se mantuvo de rodillas una buena tanda de segundos. Shade solo esperó con, muy en el fondo, algo de miedo, la reacción de Knuckles

"¿Knu…? ¿Knuckles…?" trató de modular, pero se asustó cuando notó que el equidna había empuñado las manos

"Mi… mi hogar…" dijo el equidna, cuando apretó más aún las palmas "Mi tarea…" comentó de nuevo, ahora bajando un poco la cabeza, pero aun manteniendo esa mirada sin aliento "Mis ancestros…" dijo nuevamente, Shade comenzó a notar que el equidna estaba apretando los dientes y pasado un rato, una pequeña lágrima se asomó de uno de sus ojos.

"Knuckles… y-yo…" Shade buscaba palabras para consolar a su compañero, pero le fue imposible, en el fondo, ella estaba casi igual que él, después de todo, como ella misma dijo, cuidar la esmeralda era su labor también. Pero aún así, no quitaba el hecho de que los 21 años de vida de Knuckles acababan de ser lanzados por el drenaje, y todo por la presencia de un simple personaje.

"¡Mi vida…!" dijo nuevamente el equidna. Ahora, rápidas imágenes comenzaron a mostrar en su cabeza, primero se mostró un recuerdo de su infancia, cuidando la gema. Luego, enfrentándose a Chaos, para recuperar la gema. Después, una imagen de él junto a Sonic y a Tails colgados del Eggmobile para arrebatarle dicha gema a Eggman. Luego, él discutiendo con Rouge sobre el cuidado de la gema. Finalmente, una imagen de la Esmeralda, y de sus ancestros, Pachacamac, Tikal y los demás equidnas de la tribu, reconociendo a Knuckles como el guardián de esta. Sin embargo, todo fue quemado en su mente, solo para mostrar dicha explosión que había acabado con todo eso.

Shade solo atinó a retroceder un poco ante el grito de dolor de su compañero

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Gritó Knuckles. Al mismo tiempo, dio un enorme puñetazo en el suelo, desquebrajándolo en enormes proporciones, haciendo incluso que el océano que estaba frente a él se sacudiera bastante. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces. Cuando iba a hacerlo una cuarta con un nuevo grito entre medio, sintió como todo un cuerpo lo detenía

"Knuckles… por favor…" Era Shade, quien en un abrazo de rodillas junto a él, trató de calmar al destruido equidna

"¡CO-COMO QUIERES QUE…! ¡TODA MI…! ¡MI CASA…! ¡MI…! ¡MI…!" Trataba de modular Knuckles intentando incluso soltarse de la equidna, pero esta no lo soltó. El guardián dejó caer más lágrimas mientras trataba de sonar enfadado

"Si vas a sufrir…" comenzó la equidna. Súbitamente, Knuckles sintió como su hombro comenzó a humedecerse "al menos…" siguió la equidna

"¡KG…! ¡KG…!" Sollozaba el guardián, cediendo definitivamente al abrazo de su compañera

"no lo hagas solo…" culminó la equidna, dejando caer sus propias lágrimas en el hombro de Knuckles mientras lo abrazaba

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>E-Eso no puede ser bueno... Knuckles... pobre... ciertamente no se merecía eso... ¡Mephiles en su peak!<p>

Ahora que ya la he introducido con totalidad en la historia, creo que, como hice con todos los demás, debo decir su edad. Marine The Raccon tiene 12 años en el contexto de este Fan Fic, aún pequeña ¿no?

Bueno, el siguiente ya está en mano de obra, así que a esperar un poco más ;) comenten si les gustó y sino también :D cada comentario me da buenas ideas para esta historia ;) o para su transcurso... porque... ya saben, tengo el final planeado y todo eso... bueno ya adiós xD


	35. Caos

¡Ahoy! Este me demoré un poquitín, pero fue por el dieciocho, jojojo I'm Alive! lol, bueno, retomaremos inmediatamente donde nos habíamos quedado en "El tiempo no tiene Límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Flashbacks_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis/GRITOS A LO DBZ**

(yo)

Final Round... FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 34: "Caos"<p>

Cuando las cosas cambian, se usa el truco de adaptarse. Cuando las cosas cambian para mal, se le llama aguantar. Cuando cambian para bien, se les llama recompensa.

Pero, para Knuckles y Shade The Echidna, ellos no se debían ni adaptar ni aguantar el cambio, ellos debían sobrevivir.

Después de que la isla fuese detonada por completo, las restos comenzaron a llover en gran cantidad hacia el mar y las orillas de por ahí. El humo de la explosión se mantuvo en el aire por una buena tanda de segundos antes de comenzar a disiparse. La lava del centro de la isla cayó directo al agua, comenzando a evaporizarse, levantando una enorme cantidad de vapor.

Desde donde estaban los equidnas, se vieron varios resplandores color verde, uno de ellos descendía lentamente, los otros, fácilmente más de 100, se mantuvieron en el aire. No muy lejos de esa altura, un resplandor multicolor del mismo tamaño caía también.

"¡Pero…!" comenzó la figura de dicho resplandor, giró su cabeza hacia arriba divisando por completo la supresión de la isla flotante "¡qué has hecho…!" dijo, sonando increíblemente sorprendido mientras caía

"¡No…!" Al oír la inconfundible voz, Hyper Sonic se dio media vuelta, solo para ver al mismo Mephiles cubierto en el aura verde, aún sin brazos y apretando los dientes "¡NO TE VURLARÁS MÁS DE MÍ!" gritó, en eso, sus pupilas volvieron a aparecer, el verde de estas era intenso como siempre, pero se notaba la diferencia a cómo eran antes de estallar en rabia

"¡Tch…!" Hyper Sonic se estabilizó en el aire, pero no dejó de caer. Él sabía que la altura era bastante, por lo que no vio necesidad de dejar de caer. Así que con el viento rosando sus púas multicolor, se preparó para una nueva ronda "¡No más juegos!" dijo, comenzando a brillar nuevamente de los diversos colores de las Esmeraldas "¡Te acabaré aquí y ahora!" finalizó, con eso, su enorme aura multicolor creció en gran tamaño y muchos relámpagos comenzaron a salir de manera aleatoria

"¡Siento mi cuerpo lleno de poder! ¡NO ME VENCERÁS!" gritó Mephiles. El erizo de cristal se había estabilizado mentalmente con la explosión de la isla, pero aún estaba enfadado, más que nada, con la presencia de su rival. Pero fue capaz de dejarlo de lado y, al igual que Hyper Sonic, se preparó para luchar, haciendo aumentar su aura en grande niveles "¡ESTE ES TU FIN!" con ese último grito, el erizo de cristal comenzó una carga directo hacia su rival, con la cabeza de frente, listo para impactar

"¡Lo haré! ¡Y eso yo lo decidiré!" tras dichas palabras, Hyper Sonic extendió sus palmas y sin más contuvo a Mephiles sosteniéndolo del cráneo. Este no tardó en Tele transportarse tras mover al erizo arcoíris unos cuantos metros por el impacto. Apareció encima de este y con una de sus piernas intentó patear tan fuerte como pudo. Hyper Sonic nada más se defendió con ambos antebrazos, para luego maniobrar y lograr agarrar la pierna con la que lo atacó. Con la pierna en sus manos, no se demoró nada en tirarlo de esta e impactarlo fuertemente con su rodilla en el estómago, Mephiles intentó defenderse, pero nuevamente había olvidado que no tenía brazos, tras el golpe, un poco de aire más lo que parecía ser saliva salieron de la boca del erizo falso

"¡GAH…!" Salió de sus labios. Con eso, Hyper Sonic se tele transportó velozmente y maniobrando, impactó su puño en la mandíbula de Mephiles, luego, con el vuelo del puñetazo anterior, cambió de mano y golpeó a Mephiles en el rostro, el cual se había levantado debido al primer golpe. Luego, con la otra mano, el erizo arcoíris golpeó velozmente a Mephiles en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. El erizo de cristal, mientras era echado hacia atrás, logró estabilizarse con nada más que sus piernas, con eso, se tele transportó atrás de Hyper Sonic y con un cabezazo seco, lo golpeó en la espalda. Antes de darle tiempo al híper erizo, comenzó una serie de patadas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"¡Hm!" _Es mucho más rápido, y sus saltos temporales parecen haber subido de nivel… me cuesta mucho leer sus movimientos… ¡pero no es imposible! _Al recibir una de las tantas patadas, Hyper Sonic liberó una pequeña onda de energía que hizo que Mephiles dejara de patear. Al instante, el erizo arcoíris se adelantó y comenzó a dar una catarata de golpes y patadas a una increíble velocidad al cuerpo de Mephiles. El ojo humano simplemente no podría descifrar cómo fueron conectados dichos golpes. Tras unos segundos, un doble golpe hacia debajo de parte del híper erizo aumentó la velocidad de Mephiles hacia abajo.

"¡KR…!" nuevamente, logró estabilizarse en el aire, ahora solo para abrir la boca y de esta, lanzar cuatro esferas negras características de él. Hyper Sonic logró maniobrar para quitar del camino tres de las esferas, la cuarta, la intentó contener en sus palmas, pero antes de lograrlo, Mephiles lo golpeó con su rodilla, haciendo al erizo arcoíris perder el control de la esfera y como consecuencia de esto, haciéndola explotar en sus manos, Mephiles se tele transportó antes de esto y con unos veloces movimientos, logró colocarse atrás de donde Hyper Sonic había sido lanzado producto de la explosión "¡KRAAA!" El erizo de cristal no dudó en patear la espalda de Hyper Sonic antes de que este pudiese reaccionar de la explosión anterior, inmediatamente, el híper erizo recibió una nueva patada, esta vez del costado superior, haciéndolo descender velozmente. Cada vez ambos erizos se hallaban a sí mismos más cerca del océano, lo cual causaba que dicho lugar comenzase a remecerse con la presencia de ambos combatientes.

Mephiles entonces y sin dudarlo, se dio una vuelta en el aire y haciendo que sus pies llevaran el vuelo, agitó ambos en dirección hacia Hyper Sonic, al momento, varias ráfagas de aire y poder se materializaron, las cuales iban directo hacia el híper erizo. Al ver cómo resultó la primera, se apresuró para repetir el proceso en varias direcciones, haciendo una pequeña lluvia de ráfagas. El erizo arcoíris retomó la fuerza en el aire e inmediatamente comenzó a ascender, solo para encontrarse con la primera, la cual evadió con un pequeño movimiento de cuerpo, pero, al verla pasar, notó como es que una pequeña parte de sus púas quedaron flotando debido al ataque.

"¡Me sorprende que aún tengas trucos bajo la manga!" comentó, para inmediatamente comenzar a subir en dirección hacia el erizo de cristal, pero en su camino, debió esquivar muchas ráfagas, las cuales evadía con veloces movimientos de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Cuando evadió las suficientes como para hallarse a sí mismo al lado de Mephiles, colocó sus palmas lo más rápido que pudo en el abdomen del erizo de cristal, con lo que cada uno de sus dedos comenzó a brillar "¡Chaos Spear!" dijo, al momento que varios rayos comenzaron a salir de sus diez dedos, solo para atravesar inmediatamente el cuerpo de Mephiles.

"¡ALÉJATE!" Gritó el erizo de cristal, con lo que, aguantando el dolor, intentó darle un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula a su rival, pero este se anticipó y lo detuvo con su propia rodilla, haciendo temblar un poco el océano bajo ellos. Luego, Mephiles abrió su boca y trató de hacer estallar más bolas de energía, pero antes de terminar, se tele transportó atrás de Hyper Sonic, haciéndolo lanzar sus Chaos Spears hacia el aire, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Pero antes de poder reaccionar en su totalidad, sintió como unas tres esferas estallaron en su espalda y luego el mismo Mephiles impactó de lleno con su propia cabeza en el cuerpo del erizo arcoíris, el cual salió volando unos metros hacia adelante, pero logró estabilizarse antes de salir demasiado lejos.

"¡Tienes mucha energía!" comentó Hyper Sonic sonriendo un poco, al momento, dio un enorme vuelo en dirección hacia Mephiles y sin dudarlo, comenzó a golpearlo velozmente tal y como hace unos minutos. Ahora, en medio de los golpes, hubo uno que hizo que Mephiles perdiera las pupilas al instante, pero estas se recobraron muy velozmente, Hyper Sonic lo notó, por lo que su ataque se volvió algo más lento. Momento en el que Mephiles aprovechó para liberar una fuerte presión de fuerza, la cual hizo retroceder a Hyper Sonic lo suficiente como para que Mephiles lo comenzara a patear a gusto.

Sus patadas no eran tan veloces como las del híper erizo, pero eran muy duras, casi tanto como los puños de Knuckles. Tras una leve tanda, Mephiles pateó a Hyper Sonic hacia abajo con el mismo movimiento con el que había lanzado las ráfagas de viento hace unos momentos, lanzando al erizo arcoíris a una gran velocidad hacia abajo

Mientras era enviado hacia el océano, Hyper Sonic movió un poco la cabeza para recobrarse, al mismo tiempo que divisó a Mephiles abriendo la boca, de la cual una gran cantidad de esferas púrpuras salieron, dirigiéndose hacia el erizo, este las contó, logrando captar 9 en total, con eso, se colocó en posición para desviarlas con las manos, deteniéndose a sí mismo en el aire, una tarea fácil en su estado actual, pero para su sorpresa, ninguna llegó a su cuerpo. A simple vista parecía que habían pasado de largo, por lo que Hyper Sonic se dio la vuelta y observó hacia el océano, pensando que Mephiles falló o apuntó hacia allí, pero, no muy grata fue sus sorpresa al ver que las 9 esferas lo habían rodeado en un círculo perfecto. Con unos leves movimientos de su cuerpo, Mephiles comandó a las esferas para que una a una atacaran al erizo arcoíris.

"¡Wow!" Se dijo, esquivando la primera "¡trajiste las luces de la fiesta!" comentó mientras esquivó un nuevo par, para, tras unos segundos, hallándose a sí mismo esquivando una por una todas las que Mephiles le había lanzado. Incluso, estas volvían a atacar a Hyper Sonic con el único fin de estallar al mínimo contacto con él, con lo cual el erizo arcoíris se encontró a sí mismo una buena tanda de segundos esquivando numerosas esferas que lo perseguían en su posición "¡Pues conmigo basta gracias, te las devolveré!" dijo, al instante que se volvió a sí mismo una bola de cañón con su Spin Dash, ahora en la versión híper, soltando unos cuantos rayos al momento de girar. Antes de comenzar a brillar, Hyper Sonic en su forma de bola atacó con el Homing Attack a cada una de las esferas, lanzándolas directo hacia Mephiles, el cual se sorprendió mientras estas se avecinaban.

"¡NO HAGAS TONTERIAS!" gritó, para inmediatamente comenzar a cargar más esferas para hacer estallar las que se acercaban a él, pero antes de poder liberar la energía, una palma le tapó la boca, neutralizando sus poderes negativos. Hyper Sonic se tele transportó atrás del erizo de cristal y lo sujetó del cuello con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le cubrió la boca.

_Esto sería más fácil de tener aún sus brazos. _Pensó el erizo arcoíris. "¡guarda el recibo!" dijo, para inmediatamente después, hacer rotar el cuerpo de Mephiles a una enorme velocidad, para que este no se pudiera mover durante el impacto. Tras eso, Hyper Sonic se salió velozmente del lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las esferas impactaron una tras otra, levantando un destello de luz con cada explosión. Tras el último destello, Mephiles comenzó a caer, bastante desgastado y humeando un poco, pero antes de seguir cayendo, Hyper Sonic lo sujetó de su pie "Hmph, absorbiste mucho poder, pero no te recuperaste, por eso estás tan frágil" comentó el erizo levantándolo un poco

"Grrr…. Gr…" Mephiles intentó apretar los dientes un poco, pero estaba tan débil físicamente que incluso eso se le complicó, claro, tenía muchas sobras de energía por todo el poder que absorbió de la Esmeralda, pero no se había recuperado, por lo que su cuerpo seguía agitado y más que nada, sensible "A-Aún así…" trató de decir "¡TE VOY A MATA…!" su grito fue interrumpido por un enorme puñetazo de parte del erizo arcoíris en su estómago

"No esta vez" comentó algo más serio Hyper Sonic "mira lo que has hecho, destruiste toda la isla y aún así quieres acabar conmigo, esto queda hasta acá Mephiles" con dichas palabras, lentamente unos líquidos negros comenzaron a salir de la boca de Mephiles como resultado del golpe, estos comenzaron a gotear, cayendo directo al océano

"Kg… Kg…" Con un último esfuerzo, Mephiles trató de levantar su cuerpo para apuntar con la boca al híper erizo, al momento de lograrlo, abrió esta y una gran esfera negra se comenzó a formar. Pero antes de terminarla, la palma de la mano libre de Hyper Sonic se asomó en todo el rostro del erizo, haciendo que la energía de este dejase de canalizarse en su boca

"Ya no más" dijo Hyper Sonic, al momento, su palma comenzó a brillar con un rojo intenso, el cual encegueció a Mephiles inmediatamente

"¡ESPERA!" Alcanzó a gritar Mephiles, muy tarde

"Chaos Blast" dijo tranquilamente, con lo que un enorme destello rojo estalló en la cara de Mephiles. Tras unos segundos, el destello se deshizo, mostrando a un Mephiles cuya cabeza y parte superior del tórax habían sido casi desfiguradas por completo, se reconocían sus rasgos similares a Shadow, pero muchísimas grietas en todas partes de la cabeza y del cuello hacían parecer que todo lo que estaba dentro de la cabeza había estallado. Sus pupilas habían desaparecido por completo y su boca se mantuvo abierta en todo momento, sus púas se habían desintegrado en gran parte y sus orejas se caían a pedazos "…" Hyper Sonic supo que nada más cargaba peso muerto y lo soltó, comenzando este a caer sin mover un solo hueso, o parte de su cuerpo.

En Casa de Tails…

"Po-por fin…" dijo el zorro tratando de calmarse

"por todos los cielos… que sea así de una vez…" comentó Blaze tratando de sostener su sudor

"¿Se-Señor Espio…?" preguntó Cream mirando al camaleón

"Pues…" comenzó el ninja "creo… creo que solo aumentó su poder… pero nunca se recuperó… la ira lo encegueció tanto… que solo quiso acabar con Sonic antes de preocuparse de su salud, lo cual lo debilitó e hizo que con unos cuantos ataques nada más quedara bajo sus capacidades…" dijo Espio a la coneja

"¿e-estás seguro Espio?" preguntó Tails al costado

"es decir… solo obsérvalo, en ningún momento recuperó sus brazos, solo se movió con el único objetivo de atacar…" agregó el camaleón

"¿Y ahora está…?" dijo Blaze

"no lo sé… pero creo que Sonic se asegurará de una buena vez de eso… solo obsérvalo" dijo el camaleón apuntando al holograma

En Club Rouge…

"A-Aún no puedo creer que… que toda la isla… cielos… pobre Knuckles…" comentaba Rouge mordiéndose uno de sus dejos

"Sonic y sus palabrerías fueron las que acabaron con la isla… y con la Master Emerald…" comentó Shadow ya más tranquilo al ver que Sonic acabaría con Mephiles de una buena vez

"pero... al menos… se acabará todo de una buena vez" comentó Rouge "solo espero que todos podamos recuperarnos…"

En el Océano…

"…" sin decir una palabra, Hyper Sonic se volvió nuevamente una esfera giratoria, comenzando a emanar fuertes cantidades de luz esta vez, era el Spin Dash definitivo, con el cual liquidaría a Mephiles de manera definitiva "¡Tch…!" cuando el ataque estaba completamente listo, Hyper Sonic comenzó una nueva carga directo hacia el cuerpo de Mephiles, el cual seguía cayendo tal cual.

En Mystic Ruins…

"Doctor" Dijo el erizo de Metal

"¿Hmm?" con esto, Eggman y los dos Chaotix se dieron la vuelta para observar a Metal Sonic, el cual iba atrás de los tres

"Ya no será necesario utilizar el armamento, Hyper Sonic está a punto de neutralizar a Mephiles The Dark" comentó, atento a la transmisión dentro de sus circuitos

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Hyper Sonic?!" dijo casi gritando el Doctor

"Afirmativo" contestó Metal Sonic

"¿Hmm? ¿se refiere a la transformación que va después de la súper forma?" dijo Vector

"s-sí… así es…" respondió el Doctor. _Con que de eso se trataba… santo cielo, Sonic se lo tomó muy en serio… decidió acabar con él de manera inmediata… pero._ Pensó. _Qué demonios haré para que mis máquinas salgan al ataque ahora… necesito a estos sujetos para que mi plan funcione… será complicado…_

"¿Estás viendo eso en tu cabeza?" preguntó Charmy volando cerca de Metal Sonic, la abeja le dio un par de toques para tratar de ver por sí mismo.

"¡…!" Pero, para su sorpresa, algo estalló levemente en la cabeza de Metal Sonic

"¡Woah!" dijo la pequeña abeja retrocediendo un poco

"¿Qué dem…?" dijo Vector al ver la cabeza del erizo de Metal humeando

"¡Argh…!" Metal Sonic evitó caer al suelo por la sobrecarga, pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza de todas formas

"¿Metal?" preguntó el doctor a su robot

"He sufrido una sobrecarga… pero… eso solo quiere decir una cosa" comentó el erizo de Metal "una… una nueva energía se canaliza a velocidades incalculables en el punto exacto entre los cuerpos de Mephiles y Hyper Sonic…"

"Qué tipo de energía" preguntó Vector recibiendo a Charmy

"La única que sobrecargaría mis circuitos al punto de hacerlos estallar levemente…" comentó la máquina. Inmediatamente, el Doctor respondió

"¡Energía interdimensional!" dijo el Doctor

En el Océano…

Momentos antes de que el Hyper Spin Dash impactara de lleno contra el cuerpo de Mephiles, en el leve espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos, una especie de agujero comenzó a abrirse de la nada

"¡¿…?!" En su forma de esfera, Hyper Sonic lo notó y rápidamente volvió a la normalidad "¡ahora qué estás haciendo!" gritó, para observar a Mephiles y ver que este seguía tal cual, es decir, que no había movido un solo músculo desde que recibió el Chaos Blast en el rostro.

Cuando el agujero se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para asomar una cabeza, este comenzó a brillar con una enorme intensidad, dejando salir una mano mecánica con dedos púrpuras, los cuales se aferraron de la dimensión de Sonic

En casa de Tails…

"¡Qué es eso!" gritó Tails apuntando con su dedo

"¡No puede ser!" agregó el Camaleón

"E-ese es…" comenzó a reconocer Blaze, a pesar de haber sido ya bastante tiempo, la palma de metal que se asomó era inconfundible para la gata púrpura

"¡Bl-Blaze!" reconoció también Cream, volviendo a aferrarse de su gran amiga

"¡¿él?! ¡¿Ahora?!" La gata apretó los dientes al reconocer en su totalidad lo que emergía del agujero de gusano

En el Océano…

"¿T-Tú?" comenzó Hyper Sonic sorprendido

Al momento, una segunda mano de metal del mismo color se colgó del hueco dimensional, el cual crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, y, al ser ya tan grande como para que cualquiera pasara, ambos brazos color azul con aditamentos blancos y morados emergieron en su totalidad, agarrando uno de estos a Mephiles para evitar que siguiera cayendo y el otro, tomó todo el cuerpo de Hyper Sonic en su palma. El erizo arcoíris se sorprendió tanto que no atinó a soltarse con su gran poder

"¡Woah!" salió de los labios de Hyper Sonic, el cual comenzó a sentir casi inmediatamente que algo estaba siendo sustraído de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de la máquina salió completamente del agujero de una manera muy veloz, desvelando en su totalidad el cuerpo mecánico de color azul con dotes púrpuras y blancos, y una enorme cola que simulaba la de una boa.

"¡Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" salió de la máquina "¡¿Acaso he llegado muy tarde?!" la voz media chillona resonaba, dando a indicar que se trataba de alguien que controlaba al robot "¡Todos tus rings serán míos! ¡es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a la normalidad, Sonic!" con esto, el erizo arcoíris comprendió que la máquina estaba sustrayendo segundo a segundo todos los rings que había juntado para la ocasión

"…" mientras Hyper Sonic se resistía, Mephiles seguía totalmente inmóvil, aún con el rostro y toda la cabeza hecha añicos y sin dar señal de recuperarse

En casa de Tails…

"¡¿EGGMAN NEGA?!" Dijo Blaze levantando bastante la voz y abriendo los ojos con una gran fuerza, sus pupilas parecieron encogerse nada más de la impresión y al mismo tiempo, devolvió levemente la mirada a Silver, el cual estaba mucho menos agitado que antes, pero aún inconsciente.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Tails igual de sorprendido

"¡No!" siguió Cream, incluso sus orejas parecieron levantarse por la impresión

"¡Tch…!" recordó el camaleón tras cuestionarse unos momentos "Es… el Eggman del futuro…" dijo el camaleón

"S-Sí pero…" contestó Blaze "No lo sé con certeza…" comentó la gata evitando sudar lo más que podía

"cómo demonios es que…" comenzó Espio

Lejos, en otra dimensión…

"¡LAS ENCONTRÉ!" Dijo Marine, levantando las 7 Sol Emeralds de su altar en la dimensión Sol

"¿cómo puedes decir que las encontraste si el portal nos trajo directo hacia acá…?" cuestionó Amy observándola, sin saber si reírse o regañarla

"¡Hm!" Marine giró la cabeza algo molesta, luego cerró los ojos "Aún así, las encontré" comentó la mapache "¡Así que, directo a la casa de Tails, amiga!" dijo con esperanzas de emprender un nuevo rumbo

"el portal está aquí mismo…" apuntó Amy con la misma mirada de antes.

En efecto, al final de las escaleras estaba el portal de Blaze, el cual la gata siempre mantiene abierto, debido a que el portal la lleva directo a la habitación donde se encuentra el altar en su propia dimensión, con todas las Sol Emeralds en su posición, por lo que la labor de cuidarlas sería como a ella más le agrada, cuando quiera y sola, por lo que a Amy y a Marine se les hizo muchísimo más fácil llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las Esmeraldas. Pero, a Blaze no se le ocurrió que dicho portal habría creado un enorme reflujo dimensional, añadiendo esto a su propia presencia interdimensional que había explicado Mephiles con anterioridad, el cual sirvió como guinda del pastel para que el nuevo enemigo apareciera en la dimensión de Sonic. Eggman Nega, había aparecido, pero, en la misma gata, había una enorme duda, la cual, de vuelta en casa de Tails, no paró de pensar al momento que Eggman Nega había aparecido.

_¡¿Cuál de los dos Doctores es…?! ¡¿El mío…?! ¡¿O el de Silver?!_

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Bueno... dije que quedaba harto Fic, ¿no? xD<p>

¡no lo olvidé apuesto que creíste que me había olvidado de este sujeto, pero no, siempre estuvo en mi cabeza y por fin logré una forma de incluirlo decentemente en la historia, he he he he

Okey, eso es por ahora, de nuevo, el siguiente está en su desarrollo, por lo que pido paciencia, y por mientras, dejen un comentario a ver qué tal este capítulo, lo agradecería mucho :D

Hasta entonces ^^


	36. Una nueva luz

4 meses en los que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, me licencié del colegio, dí la prueba de selección universitaria, estuve de cumpleaños, salí, tengo polola (novia, sigo en eso ;).) en fin... y ahora estoy de vacaciones, trabajando, obvio, pero siempre atento a todo lo que ocurría aquí... 2 reviews, xD me los merecía, pero como he dicho hartas veces, esta historia nunca morirá y para eso estoy aquí, para traerles el capítulo 35 de "El tiempo no tiene límites"

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Flashbacks_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis/GRITOS A LO DBZ**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 35: "Una nueva luz"<p>

"No… no importa…" dijo la gata color lavanda bastante bajo, para luego levantar su mirada firme en lo que Cream y el resto la observaban "¡No importa cuál sea! ¡Debo ir a detenerlo!" Con eso, la princesa se puso de pie y con una enorme mirada de decisión, soltando la mano de Silver, se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, pero antes de poder salir, fue detenida por Cream

"¡Blaze! ¡no vayas! podrías..." Las palabras de la coneja se vieron interrumpidas por la mirada de la gata, la cual llegó a intimidarla un poco, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Blaze

"Puedo hacer esto sin problemas" dijo bastante firme "¿crees que tendré algún tipo de inconveniente?" agregó

"¡no! claro que no..." comenzó la coneja "es que... aún no estás completamente bien ¡mírate! estás sudando" señaló con el dedo Cream, en efecto, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se asomaron en la frente de Blaze

"tú también estás sudando, es por la batalla... todos estamos ansiosos, pero eso no significa que mis capacidades en la zona de combate se vean reducidas" mintió la gata, ocultando la verdadera razón del líquido que salía de sus poros

"de ser por eso, yo también estaría sudando" dijo Espio, acercándose de brazos cruzados "pero no lo estoy" agregó

"¿qué quieres decir, camaleón?" dijo Blaze, mientras una pequeña gota se asomaba por su pelaje blanco del rostro

"No es que esté menos nervioso que tú... o que Tails o Cream, es solo..." comentó el camaleón, para, sorpresivamente, sacar un cuchillo Kunai de su muñequera, sorprendiendo un poco a sus acompañantes "es solo que yo estoy más listo para ir" con eso, no lo dudó y se cortó el vendaje de su brazo herido, dejando caer cada venda poco a poco, lo mismo hizo con aquellos que estaban en su abdomen y que cruzaban sus hombros

"¡No!" dijo Cream preocupada "¡Señor Espio! ¡no ha sido más de un día en total! ¡No es posible que se encuentre lo suficientemente bien como para ir a la batalla!" agregó la coneja, Espio la observó atento

"Hmph... lo mismo pensé yo... pero" antes de continuar, el camaleón apuntó con su Kunai al erizo plateado que aún yacía inconsciente en el sofá "él me ayudó..." comentó, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a los presentes

"¿qué dices?" preguntó Tails

"explícate..." comentó Blaze con intriga

"claro..." comenzó Espio "Silver ha estado meditando todo este tiempo para recuperarse, está consciente parcialmente de todo y está segundo a segundo tratando de abrir los ojos... deduzco que con eso se comenzó a dar cuenta de que esperar su propio despertar tardaría demasiado para la situación actual..." dijo el detective

"así que... él..." comprendió Blaze en parte

"así es, nos ha ayudado a ambos a recuperarnos con una pisca de sus poderes, minuto a minuto, todo lo que abarca la telequinesis se relaciona con la mente, con el cerebro, con los nervios y señales que la masa cerebral envía al cuerpo... de por sí los mamíferos como tú y los reptiles como yo tenemos capacidad de regeneración, la familia reptiliana es más desarrollada en ese sentido... pero aún así, en el fondo, Silver ayudó a que nos regeneráramos o recuperáramos más rápido, con el poder de su cerebro interviniendo en el nuestro" concluyó el ninja

"pero... ¿es eso posible?" dudó Tails, no de la palabra de Espio, sino de la explicación en sí

"ha de serlo... mis costillas están bien y mi brazo está completo..." respondió Espio, revisando sus articulaciones

"¿es tan rápido?" preguntó Cream, quien a pesar de que le costó, comprendió perfectamente la situación

"La mente de Silver está 200 años más avanzada de la nuestra, sus habilidades y capacidades también, quizás no su inteligencia, pero no hay dudas de que todo lo que puede hacer con su mente está más allá de aquello que nos podamos imaginar, así que no dudo de mi amigo" dijo Espio, soltando una pequeña, muy diminuta sonrisa

"Pero..." Blaze observó a Silver. _Pero... ¿no significaría eso que yo también debería dominar más allá de la phyroquinesis? es decir... Silver con ese control cerebral... ¿a qué puedo llegar yo?_ Pensó para sí misma, luego sacudió la cabeza un poco. _Bah, no es tiempo de pensar en eso._ Luego devolvió la mirada al erizo de plata. _Aún así... gracias Silver._ Con eso, la gata volvió su mirada al camaleón. "Pero"

"¿...?" Espio levantó una ceja al oír la firme voz de Blaze

"Aquel que acaba de aparecer es mí enemigo" Mintió sin saber "yo me debo encargar de él, no tú, tú debes quedarte acá por si te necesitan"

"lamento divagar de tus palabras... pero no veo motivo por el cual deba quedarme sin hacer nada" comentó Espio de brazos cruzados

"Con todo esto, temo dejar a Tails y a Cream solos" dijo Blaze "a eso me refiero"

"Blaze, no has dejado de sudar" dijo Espio serio, Blaze miró de reojo sus mejillas, en las cuales aún habían gotas cayendo "Si estás asustada... es mejor que yo vaya, sé controlarme mejo..."

"¡NO LO ESTOY!" Gritó Blaze, evaporando inmediatamente cada gota de sudor con la temperatura de su cuerpo y asustando algo a Tais y a Cream "No estoy asustada Espio ¡DEBO IR! ¡Es la oportunidad para derrotar a Mephiles y atrapar a Nega de una vez por todas! ¡por eso debo ir! ¡**yo** debo atrapar a Eggman Nega!" Espio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego dio un par de pasos hacia Blaze y sorpresivamente, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la gata

"no es **tú** enemigo, es **nuestro **enemigo, **son** nuestros enemigos, por eso debemos mover las piezas adecuadamente, para que el tormento que **todos** hemos sufrido se detenga de una buena vez" comentó el camaleón, con la mirada totalmente fija en los ojos de la gata, la cual aún lo desafiaba "aunque lo niegues, ese autoritarismo sobre la responsabilidad ante los actos del Doctor te hará perder, y digas lo que digas, tú aún sientes que Nega es tú problema nada más, lo pude notar cuando Silver contó la historia de él con su propio Nega" lo último sorprendió a Blaze, Tails y a Cream, más a la gata, por el hecho de que Espio supiese que hay más de un Eggman Nega

"¿qué... qué sabes de eso...?" preguntó Blaze dudando

"es algo que no requiere mucha investigación... es cosa de juntar tu pasado con el de Silver y las respuestas aparecen... junto a un centenar de preguntas" con esa última frase, Espio quitó su mano del hombro de la gata "¿o no?"

"..." Blaze miró hacia un lado

"así que... ¿ni siquiera sabes si es, en efecto, **tu** Eggman Nega?" dijo por última vez el camaleón, guardando su Kunai en su muñeca, junto a las demás

"..." Blaze solo bajó la mirada, algo molesta, pero lamentablemente para ella, reconocedora de la verdad

"así que aunque pienses lo contrario... **sí** importa cuál Nega sea, si es el tuyo o el de Silver... en su momento afectará tu accionar y tu reacción ante el accionar de otros contra Nega" agregó Espio "y eso, como no sabemos si es bueno o malo, no podemos arriesgarnos, lo siento Blaze, debo ir yo, además, acabas de salir de un trauma Psicológico...ir a enfrentarte cara a cara con el que lo provocó no es buena idea"

"Espio..." comentó Tails "cuando lo pones así... suena algo... duro" dijo el zorro cabizbajo

"lo sé... y me disculpo, es tradición en donde nací" dijo el camaleón cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

"..." Blaze solo corrió un poco la cabeza, mirando a ninguno otro que a Silver, luego de observarlo un rato, levantó una leve sonrisa "no hay duda de que Silver tiene razón... en que eres alguien muy sabio Espio, él te idolatra mucho..." comentó Blaze "eres demasiado sabio... tanto que me molesta un poco" comentó la gata levantando la mirada "me quedo" finalizó la gata. _Además... prometí quedarme aquí con Silver hasta que estuviera bien... y no soy de romper mis promesas._

"bien... entonces..." antes de seguir, Cream interrumpió al camaleón, haciendo que todos miraran al holograma

"¡Miren, el señor Sonic está cambiando!" dijo la coneja apuntando, con eso, Blaze cerró la puerta y fue velozmente al frente del holograma, Espio y Tails hicieron lo mismo

"¡está perdiendo la Híper forma!" dijo Tails.

En donde solía estar Angel Island...

"¡E-Eres un gran...!" trataba de decir Sonic, al mismo tiempo que las dos tenazas que eran los brazos del Egg Wizard lo apretaban "¡E-E-Estás...!"

"¡hee hee hee hee hee! ¡sustrayendo tus rings uno por uno, claro está!" volvió a reír con su misma voz chillona mientras hablaba.

"¡Có-cómo es que...!" antes de poder seguir, los ojos de Hyper Sonic dejaron de cambiar de colores y se quedaron únicamente con el color rojo "¡kuh...!" en eso, el erizo sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estómago, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo emitió un resplandor que lo transformó de Hyper Sonic, a Super Sonic.

"Energía interdimensional mi roedor favorito, estuve experimentando con ella para llegar aquí y poder encontrarlo a él" comentó el Eggman alterno, cambiando su mirada al erizo de cristal que seguía sin dar señales de vida, había trasladado el cuerpo de este a su propia cabina para poder sujetar con ambos brazos de la máquina al híper, ahora súper, erizo sin problemas "y al parecer nuestras dimensiones sufrieron algún tipo de reflujo, tal cual como ese que nos transportó a todos la primera vez a esta dimensión"

"¡No...!" trataba de modular Super Sonic, el cual se debilitaba segundo a segundo "no te... saldrás..."

"¿con la mía? ¡pero mírate! ¡YA LO HICE! ¡HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" rió desjuiciadamente al mismo tiempo que su máquina aumentó la presión del agarre "¡es cuestión de segundos para que pierdas tus rings! ¡y luego, será pan comido liquidarte!"

"por... por... qué... estás..." Super Sonic estaba más débil con cada palabra, sus rings fueron sustraídos uno por uno con el pasar de los segundos y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para detenerlo

"¡No saco nada con decírtelo!" dijo feliz el doctor "¡porque ahora...!" en eso, una última tanda de rings abandonó el cuerpo del erizo y nada más bastaron unos segundos para que Sonic volviera a la normalidad, ya no tenía ningún tipo de transformación y las Esmeraldas Chaos se hicieron visibles, separándose de su cuerpo "¡morirás!"

Con esas palabras, el Egg Wizard soltó el cuerpo de Sonic, dejándolo caer. Al instante, la máquina comenzó una carga hacia el cuerpo del erizo azul, apuntando con la palma al cuerpo de Sonic, lista para aplastarlo con la fuerza de esta

"¡Adiós, erizo!" agregó

Pero, antes de poder tocar el cuerpo de Sonic, un par de misiles interceptaron la palma de la máquina, causando unas leves explosiones que bastaron para frenar el avance del Egg Wizard.

"¿uh...?" Sonic trató de visualizar, bastante débil, a su alrededor, para ver si encontraba la causa de las explosiones, y, antes si quiera de darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo en otra palma mecánica, pero esta vez, el metal estaba más frío

"OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO, MEPHILES THE DARK" se escuchó de dicho mecanismo. Sonic no tardó en darse cuenta de qué se trataba, o mejor dicho, de quién

"O...Omega" comentó el erizo sonriendo un poco. En efecto, E-123 Omega había llegado, agarró a Sonic con uno de sus brazos apenas pudo. Se encontraba flotando a la considerable altura en la que originalmente Sonic y Mephiles se encontraban luchado, todo gracias a sus propulsores traseros, los cuales emanaban una ridícula cantidad de humo y fuego, los cuales lo mantenían en el aire sin problemas

"ANIQUILACIÓN INMEDIATA" se dijo el robot, en lo que apuntaba nuevamente con su cañón libre

"¡¿quién demonios es este robot?!" preguntó Nega furioso

Lejos, a la entrada de Ice Cap

"Omega se ha unido a la batalla" comentó Metal Sonic, con sus circuitos aún humeando un poco

"¿Omega?" preguntaron Eggman, Vector y Charmy

"Afirmativo, interceptó al causante de la energía interdimensional y se encuentra junto con Sonic, el erizo ha perdido las transformaciones" agregó el erizo de metal, sorprendiendo en gran parte al doctor

"¿perdió las transformaciones?" cuestionó el Doctor

"Afirmativo" respondió la máquina

"Doc" comenzó Vector "¿acaso Mephiles puede sustraer rings a gusto? porque si Sonic estaba en la híper forma sin problemas, quiere decir que tenía una buena cantidad de rings" dedujo el cocodrilo

"y si se los quitaron es porque alguien o algo se los robó" complementó Charmy moviendo los brazos, Vector asintió a las palabras de la abeja y ambos se dirigieron al Doctor

"debe... debe haber sido alguna máquina, que yo sepa, Mephiles no puede hacer eso, es decir... mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba y aún así, nunca lo intentó hacer" comentó el Doctor rascándose la calva

"en efecto" siguió Metal "La máquina identificada como Egg Wizard es la que extrajo los rings del cuerpo de Sonic" con esas palabras, a Eggman le temblaron las piernas

"e-energía interdimensional..." tartamudeó el doctor

"¿Doc?" preguntó Vector viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Eggman

"Egg Wizard..." siguió temblando

"¿Eggman?" preguntó Charmy inocentemente

"¡HAY QUE APRESURARSE!" dijo Eggman, en lo que salió corriendo hacia los interiores de Ice Cap, para posicionarse a sí mismo en un punto determinado "¡POR AQUÍ! ¡RÁPIDO!" insistió, a lo que ambos animales atinaron a correr, Metal los observó unos segundos y luego avanzó junto con ellos

"¿qué hay aquí?" preguntó Charmy

"¡todo mi armamento!" contestó Eggman en lo que presionaba un botón, con el cual, una enorme puerta se abrió de entre las rocas

"woah..." dijo Charmy asombrado, pero no pudo seguir contemplando ya que Vector lo tomó de su aguijón y entraron corriendo junto con Metal Sonic a la base del Doctor

De vuelta en la superficie de Angel Island...

"FUEGO" moduló Omega, con lo que una enorme bala salió de su brazo libre, directo hacia la cabina en la que se encontraba Eggman Nega con el cuerpo de Mephiles. La bala no tardó en impactar, trisando en gran parte la cabina, además de que los alrededores de esta se ennegrecieron debido al hollín del fuego que causó la implosión de la bala

"¡Gah!" gritó Nega "¡eres un maldito...!" moduló bastante molesto. No tardó en reaccionar, el Egg Wizard giró los brazos en forma de reloj, al completar el círculo, un gran bastón café apareció

"ese... ese es..." trató de modular Sonic

"no, no es el Jewel Scepter (bastón sagrado de la dimensión Sol, Sonic Rush Adventure), pero es mi propia invención ¡la ciencia siempre puede superar a la magia!" con eso, la máquina agarró con ambos brazos el bastón y sin dudarlo, lo agitó hacia Omega y Sonic, creando varias esferas azules de poder, yendo todas a impactar contra Omega

"ACCIÓN EVASIVA" Omega analizó una por una las esferas con sus sistemas, no tardó en reconocer el patrón en el que se le acercaban, por lo que apuntó el cielo con su brazo libre y de este sacó una especie de estela, la cual en realidad era una bomba de rayos, que al elevarse, hizo implosión en varias y pequeñas ráfagas amarillas, que se dirigieron por separado a cada una de las esferas, las cuales al más mínimo contacto de dichas ráfagas hicieron explosión. Eso sí, un par de esferas azules no fueron tocadas y siguieron su curso, a lo que Omega incrementó el poder de su propulsor, elevándose más y evitando el contacto con las esferas, las cuales pasaron de largo

"Wow Omega... e... esas reparaciones te vinieron de lujo..." comentó Sonic riéndose

"FUI POTENCIADO CON LA ENERGÍA DE LA MASTER EMERALD, MI PODER ESTÁ MÁS ALLÁ DEL MÁXIMO" comentó Omega "ESO ME RECUERDA, SUJÉTATE" con esas palabras, Omega acercó su mano libre al cuerpo de Sonic y lentamente traspasó energía Chaos a las 7 esmeraldas que Sonic traía consigo, las cuales lentamente le devolvieron la fuerza al erizo

"¡woah!" se dijo Sonic en lo que cada una de las esmeraldas brillaba nuevamente con intensidad "¡¿aprendiste a manejar energía Chaos tan rápido?!" comentó Sonic

"NEGATIVO, MI CUERPO FUNCIONA COMO TRANSMISOR DIRECTO DE LA ENERGÍA CHAOS, COMO TODAS LAS MÁQUINAS CONSTRUIDAS POR EGGMAN, AUNQUE DETESTE ADMITIRLO" dijo el robot en lo que poco a poco las fuerzas de las gemas regresaban a su lugar

"pe-pero..." Trató de decir Sonic, pero se vio interrumpido por sus propios pensamientos. _La fuerza de las Esmeraldas no bastarán para nada más que devolverme mi fuerza natural... ya que no tengo ni un solo ring... lo cual es peligroso, ow... viejo, que asco de situación... debí haber acabado inmediatamente con Mephiles... ya estaríamos celebrando en casa con todos._ Antes de ahogarse en sus pensamientos, Sonic reaccionó a las palabras de Omega

"CON ESO BASTARÁ, AHORA, TE LANZARÉ COMO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO" dijo el robot, en lo que inmediatamente tomó a Sonic con sus brazos

"¡¿qué?! ¡NO! ¡espera!" trató de decir el erizo mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían en su frente

"PREPARANDO LANZAMIENTO" ignorando por completo a Sonic, Omega forzó al erizo a tomar forma de bola para que este entrara en el compartimiento de su brazo derecho, tal cual lo hace con Shadow y con Rouge

"¡No seas así Omegaaaaaaa!" trató de decir Sonic mientras giraba, pero le fue tarde, el mecanismo del brazo de Omega ya le había prendido fuego

"APUNTANDO" El robot levantó entonces su brazo derecho, con el cual trató de calcular aires, distancias y cualquier otro factor que pudiera influir en el lanzamiento. Antes de poder finalizar sus cálculos, el Egg Wizard ya tenía listo un nuevo ataque

"¡Ahora sí te daré, pedazo de hojalata!" comentó el Doctor, con eso, un enorme rayo que se movía en zig-zag salió de la punta del bastón, directo hacia Omega, pero el robot no se movió y disparó sin preámbulos

"¡FUEGO!" con eso, todo el cuerpo de Sonic en forma de bola cubierto en llamas salió directo hacia la cabina donde se encontraban Nega y el inmóvil Mephiles, pero el rayo que el docto había lanzado se encontraba en el camino, por lo que una leve colisión entre fuerzas sería aparente

"COLISIÓN CONFIRMADA, INICIANDO MANIOBRA DE EMBOSCADA" Con eso, Omega no dudó y se propulsó a sí mismo, evadiendo todo muy fácilmente, hacia el Egg Wizard, para golpearlo directamente con sus propias manos

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Me disculpo si la calidad literaria no es la misma de hace unos meses, pero es que fueron 4 meses en los que no escribía nada y pues, prometo esforzarme para volver a mi mismo nivel e incluso superarme, el apoyo de quienes sigan leyendo esto me basta para motivarme ;)<p>

pues, el drama continúa, pero ahora tiene pinta de ser más parejo en ambos bandos, Omega, tras 32 capítulos, vuelve a la acción ¡y como nunca antes se le ha visto!

pues de nuevo, lamento todo, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y sin más, este año se acaba esta historia... ¡oh, es verdad! feliz año nuevo a todos y espero hayan tenido una maravillosa navidad... lamento no haber dado señales de vida pero bueno, qué más hacerle, estamos a 2014 y sigo con esto, ha ha ha ha ha

Yo les digo: ¡Sayonara!


	37. No estaré solo

Este tiempo fue horrible, la universidad fue horrible, mi relación terminó horrible y mi 2014 en general fue extraño, pero solo una cosa se mantuvo intacta, mi promesa de mantener esto vivo hasta que acabe, espero no morir antes de terminar esta historia jajajaja

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos/escritura en ciertos casos/Flashbacks_

GRITOS/ROBOTS Y OTRAS MÁQUINAS QUE HABLEN

**Énfasis/GRITOS A LO DBZ**

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 36: "Nunca estaré solo"<p>

"¡Tch...! ¿acaso crees que podrás emboscarme?" comentó Eggman Nega, en lo que veía a Omega acercarse para impactarlo físicamente, al mismo tiempo que el anti Doctor y su bastón forcejeaban contra la bola de fuego en la que se había convertido Sonic.

"ASALTO INMEDIATO, AHORA" Con dichas palabras, Omega se preparó para impactar de lleno su hombro izquierdo contra el Egg Wizard, con el objetivo de votar a Nega y a Mephiles de la cabina que los contenía.

"¿crees que soy estúpido?" respondió el Doctor, en lo que, súbitamente, detuvo su propio ataque, haciendo que nada más pasaran unos segundos antes de que Sonic siguiera su carga hacia él, por lo que ahora tenía dos cosas por las qué preocuparse. "¡pues te programaron bastante mal, lata de atún!" con esas palabras, el Egg Wizard maniobró para quitarse de en medio, retrocediendo varios metros. Esto lo hizo con la esperanza de que Omega y Sonic colisionaran debido a la distancia. Pero el robot tenía otro as bajo la manga

"INICIANDO ACROBACIA DE TRASPASO" Se dijo, con lo que, impresionantemente, Omega se detuvo en el punto exacto en el que Sonic impactaría, pero en vez de golpear al robot, este último escondió su mano mecánica y recibió la bola de fuego de vuelta en el interior de sus sistemas, para, inmediatamente después, girar su propio cuerpo con la ayuda de sus propulsores exteriores y quedar orientado con la cabeza hacia el suelo, pero con el mismo cañón con el que recibió a Sonic, apuntar y disparar casi inmediatamente al Egg Wizard, ahora con una bola de fuego el doble de caliente y fuerte, que lanzaba llamas de color azul, debido a la fricción de los metales al interior del cuerpo de Omega.

"¡Gah...!" alcanzó a chillar Eggman Nega antes de que el cañón de fuego golpeara su máquina. Pero, afortunadamente para él, el movimiento anterior hizo que se alejara del alcance de la cabina. Pero eso no evitó que la bola de fuego azul impactara, para nada, golpeó de hecho y de lleno, en uno de los brazos del Egg Wizard, haciéndolo estallar por completo, dejando caer una enorme cantidad de rings del hueco que quedó en la parte del hombro. "¡Maldición!" dijo el anti Doctor

"SONIC ¿SIGUES CON VIDA?" Preguntó Omega en lo que se estabilizaba en el aire como si nada

"Ugh... a menos que esta sensación de nauseas sea el limbo, creo que sí..." dijo el erizo en lo que volvía a la normalidad, para luego dar un salto apoyado en el cuerpo frío de metal del Egg Wizard, impulsándose a sí mismo hacia Omega, cayendo en el hombro de este sin mayores complicaciones "Lo que sí, avísame la próxima vez que vayas a lanzarme ¿quieres?"

"AFIRMATIVO, PROCEDERÉ ENTONCES A INTRODUCIRTE EN MI BRAZO NUEVAMENTE, PREPÁRATE" Comentó Omega

"¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡TIEMPO FUERA!" trató de decir Sonic haciendo la señal de medio tiempo, pero antes de que Omega pudiera hablar o alcanzar a Sonic nuevamente con su brazo, la voz de Nega los detuvo

"¡Grrr...! ¡No me iré con las manos vacías!" gritó, con lo que entonces, maniobró con el Egg Wizard para que la máquina tomara el bastón con su brazo restante y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el robot comenzara a brillar, excepto la cabina donde estaban el Doctor y Mephiles, este último sin dar ni una sola señal "Si no puedo matarte a ti... Sonic ¡Entonces mataré sus oportunidades!" con eso, el Egg Wizard se convirtió en nada más que un destello de luz, guiado por el bastón, al mismo tiempo que Eggman Nega se apartaba del lugar con su cabina.

"¡Qué dem...!" alcanzó a modular Sonic, antes de ver cómo es que el destello de luz que ahora era el Egg Wizard se comenzaba a acercar a él

"ANALIZANDO" Comenzó Omega, sin moverse

"¡No analices y ayúdame a esquivarlo!" Dijo Sonic desesperadamente, pero ya era muy tarde, el destello de Luz atravesó internamente a Sonic, no lo hirió, ni siquiera lo movió, pero algo fue sustraído, exactamente, 7 cosas fueron sustraídas. "¡NO!" alcanzó a decir Sonic, con lo que no lo dudó y dio un enorme salto para evitar que las Esmeraldas fueran sustraídas por completo, pero para su desgracia, su mano solo alcanzó una, la Cian.

"¡Con esto no serán más problema!" dijo el Doctor, en lo que golpeaba con toda su fuerza uno de los botones de su cabina. Inmediatamente, la luz que tenía las otras 6 Esmeraldas hizo implosión levemente en su mismo eje, haciendo que las gemas se partieran cada una en dos o tres pedazos, los cuales comenzaron a caer al suelo al instante.

"¡…Kg! ¡Las…! ¡Las esmeraldas!" dijo Sonic, abriendo los ojos de gran manera mientras apretaba la esmeralda que tenía en la mano. "No puede ser…" balbuceaba el erizo mientras veía como los trozos de las gemas caían con dirección hacia el mar.

En Club Rouge…

"Oh no…" comentó Rouge al ver la imagen de las esmeraldas, o lo que solían ser las esmeraldas

"Tch… no te sorprendas…" comenzó Shadow, Rouge lo observó antes de llevarse sus propias manos a la boca por la impresión "No sé si lo hizo para ganar tiempo o nada más para asustarlo… o ambas, pero las Esmeraldas pueden ser fácilmente reestablecidas, y ni hablar de su poder" dijo el erizo negro. Es verdad, el poder de las esmeraldas no desaparecerá, solo estará inactivo y Shadow sabe bien esto, por eso no se sorprendió tanto.

Pero en Casa de Tails, otra era la historia…

Un fuerte puñetazo hundió parte del sofá en el que Silver se hallaba inconsciente

"¡Maldito Eggman Nega!" fue lo que salió de la boca de Blaze, quién, a pesar de haber sido calmada por Espio, aún estaba frustrada por no poder ir directamente a ayudar, por lo que, a pesar de ser conocida por su enorme paciencia y prudencia, no aguantó desquitarse con el mueble del zorro

"¡Tra-tranquila Blaze!" comenzó Tails, tratando de calmar a Blaze con sus brazos, pero manteniendo la distancia. En el fondo, el zorro temía que un poco de fuego saliera de las manos de Blaze "¡Las esmeraldas pueden ser restauradas, lo he hecho antes!" (Sonic Battle) siguió el joven aviador.

"Aun así…" Blaze hizo prácticamente caso omiso a las palabras de Tails y empuñó más sus manos, un poco de humo comenzó a salir de las yemas de sus dedos

"Veo…" comenzó Espio después de analizar la situación "Veo que no será necesario que vaya… ni que entre en acción" comentó el camaleón sudando un poco, e incluso, a Blaze le pareció oír un poco de alivio por parte del ninja, lo cual hizo que esta levantara una ceja en confusión, pero luego decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y prefirió escuchar a Espio "Es un agrado… podremos recuperarnos"

Antes de poder la gata preguntar, su amiga Cream se le adelantó "¿A qué se refiere Señor Espio?"

"él se está retirando…" dijo Espio frunciendo un poco el ceño

En lo que solía ser Angel Island…

"¡OMEGA!" gritó Sonic, luego apuntó en dirección a las Esmeraldas "¡Hay que agarrarlas antes de que caigan al océano!" dijo el erizo

"AFIRMATIVO, INICIADO MANIOBRAS DE RESCATE" Procesó el robot, con lo que comenzó a moverse velozmente en dirección a las Esmeraldas.

Sonic por su parte, dio un enorme brinco, e inmediatamente comenzó a apretar la Esmeralda que tenía en la mano, con lo que esta comenzó a brillar "¡No te escaparás!" dijo el erizo, apuntándose a sí mismo en dirección a la cabina de Eggman Nega

"¡MUY TARDE!" Gritó el Doctor con su voz chillona, al mismo tiempo que el bastón se materializó de nuevo frente a él "¡Recen porque mi padre no despierte antes de mañana!" comentó "Recuerda este momento Sonic… la destrucción de Angel Island… ¡Marca el comienzo del fin para esta realidad! ¡Estén listos…! ¡Para el despertar del nuevo mundo!" Con eso, Eggman Nega rio maniáticamente "¡HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" Luego, de un solo puñetazo, presionó un nuevo botón dentro de su cabina personal, con lo cual, la copia del Jewel Scepter comenzó a girar en dirección contraria a las manillas del reloj, justo en frente de la cabina de Nega

"¡Graah!" rugió Sonic, que, sin dudarlo, dio un fuerte Turbo aéreo con la esperanza de impactar o al menos alcanzar a Eggman Nega antes de retirarse. Pero para su mala suerte…

"Duerman bien… ¡puede que sea la última vez!" con esas últimas palabras, la cabina, el bastón, el doctor y Mephiles, habían desaparecido y Sonic nada más pasó de largo en el aire, comenzando a caer

"¡NO!" Gritó Sonic, en lo que comenzó a caer en dirección al océano

"ESMERALDAS RECUPERADAS" Dijo Omega, quien ya tenía todos los fragmentos de las gemas en sus manos. Se le hizo, no fácil, sino posible recuperarlas todas gracias a sus diversos tipos de escáner insertados en su sistema, y agregando a eso el poder extra que obtuvo de la Master Emerald, sus mecanismos no tuvieron dificultades en maniobrar concretamente para atrapar todos y cada uno de los fragmentos. Eso sí, tuvo que descender una buena cantidad de metros para obtenerlos todos, por lo que se había alejado bastante de Sonic y Eggman Nega.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!" Se escuchó desde donde estaba Omega. El robot no tardó en identificar de dónde provenía dicho sonido

"ACCIONANDO NUEVAS MANOIBRAS DE RESCATE" Con eso, Omega insertó cada fragmento dentro de sus sistemas, y sin más, se auto-propulsó en dirección a Sonic, quien iba cayendo directo hacia el remecido Océano que presenció todo el combate. Sonic sabía que una caída y un impacto de dicha envergadura podría hasta matarlo si caía con la cabeza, pero más le preocupaba perder la Esmeralda, por lo que se aferró a esta como pudo

"¡Tch…!" Cerró ambos ojos para tratar de evitar sentir el dolor del impacto como pudiese. Pero para su suerte, no fue necesario, solo se halló a sí mismo en las manos metálicas del robot Omega.

"ACCIÓN CONCRETADA CON ÉXITO. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN EGGMAN NEGA Y MEPHILES?" Preguntó el robot a Sonic, quién yacía en sus manos

"Se… se escaparon…" moduló Sonic en lo que se subía a uno de los hombros del robot "lograron huir antes de que pudiese hacer algo…" dijo el erizo algo cabizbajo

"DEBEMOS COMENZAR LA PERSECUSIÓN ENTONCES, MEPHILES NO PUEDE ESCAPAR" Comenzó Omega, girando su pequeña cabeza hacia Sonic

"No… aunque lo intentásemos, no podríamos, puede que hasta hayan ido a una dimensión alterna…" comenzó Sonic

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?" Preguntó Omega

"Omega… será mejor que regresemos, créeme que tengo tantas ganas como tú de interceptarlos, pero se tele transportaron quizás donde… no tenemos tanto poder a mano como para intentarlo… además, me estoy agotando amigo… me quitaron prácticamente todos mis Rings"

"…" El robot cambió su mirada al frente y procedió a hablar de nuevo

"LA MISIÓN DE ELIMINAR A MEPHILES DEBERÁ SER POSTPUESTA ENTONCES" Dijo Omega "AHORA DEBEMOS RECUPERAR TODO LO QUE TENGAMOS A MANO, MEPHILES Y EGGMAN NEGA VOLVERÁN, DEBEMOS ESTAR LISTOS." Dijo el Robot, a lo que Sonic lo observó unos segundos

"Sí… es verdad amigo…" comentó Sonic tratando de sonreír. _Pero aun así…_ Comenzó a pensar para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia la Esmeralda que tenía en su mano. Paralelamente, Omega comenzó a preparar sus propulsores para devolverse al Club Rouge. _Esto no es bueno... Creo haber acabado con Mephiles… pero… Eggman Nega… ¿podrá resucitarlo?_

"INICIANDO PROPULSORES, OBJETIVO, CLUB ROUGE" Dijo Omega, sorprendiendo un poco a Sonic

"¡Espera!" dijo "Vamos a casa de Tails primero… ¿recuperaste todos los fragmentos?" preguntó el erizo

"AFIRMATIVO" Contestó Omega

"él podrá comenzar a trabajar en ellas… y conozco a mi amigo, si todo sale bien, podríamos tener las Esmeraldas de vuelta antes de que acabe el día" Comentó Sonic, y tenía un punto, el zorro sabe restaurar las Esmeraldas, y ciertamente, comenzar a trabajar en ellas de inmediato es la mejor idea.

"PROCESANDO…" Omega procesó la información que Sonic le proporcionó, y tan solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el robot contestara "AFIRMATIVO, LAS ESMERALDAS SERÁN RESTAURADAS, CON ELLAS PODREMOS IR A LA BÚSQUEDA DE MEPHILES LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE" Resumió el robot, quien solo pensaba en completar su misión, por lo que todas sus decisiones, incluida la de volver para recuperar energías, giran en torno a la misión.

"Bien… Gracias Omega, me salvaste el pellejo hoy amigo" agradeció el erizo azul al robot. Por un lado, Sonic estaba aliviado de que Omega le hubiese hecho caso y de que pudieran ir a casa a tranquilizarse, aunque fuese de manera momentánea. Pero por el otro lado, el erizo se sentía completamente frustrado, él sabía perfectamente que era la oportunidad de acabar con Mephiles The Dark de forma permanente o al menos, frenar el infierno que este ha desatado en sus vidas. _Los muchachos en casa no estarán contentos…_

"NO HAY DE QUÉ, AHORA, ACELERARÉ PARA LLEGAR PRONTO A LA CASA DE TAILS" moduló el robot. Sonic se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tras eso, con seis de las siete esmeraldas completamente fragmentadas pero a salvo, Omega aumentó la presión de sus turbinas y en unos segundos se encontraba flotando el doble de rápido por los mares del océano donde solía estar Angel Island.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña cuesta que daba al mar, se divisaban dos figuras, las cuales estaban arrodilladas y una estaba temblando. Pero más que eso…

"¡MALDICIÓN!" esa última figura estaba gritando, eran ruidos tan feroces, que los flickies y cualquier tipo de animal con la capacidad de volar se alejaba por miedo.

"Knuckles…" trató de modular Shade, que correspondía a la otra figura, mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos se hacían presentes en su rostro. "Knuckles por favor… estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo" al decir la última frase, Shade apretujó más fuerte aún el cuerpo del equidna macho, tratando de sostener sus propias ganas de gritar

"YO… YO…" Knuckles seguía forcejeando levemente, lo único que quería en ese momento era golpear algo, lo que sea, el piso, un árbol, incluso algún animal indefenso, pero el cuerpo de Shade y la presencia de la equidna en sí lo detuvieron "¡MI ISLA!" Pero nada de eso impidió que a Knuckles le cayeran las lágrimas también, o que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

"¡KNUCKLES!" Gritó Shade, sorpresivamente, haciendo que el equidna macho se frenara levemente. "Es…" Shade se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Knuckles "Era mi isla también…"

Después de las últimas palabras de Shade, fue cuando Knuckles sintió su hombro izquierdo completamente húmedo, mismo hombro donde estaba apoyado el rostro de Shade. El equidna macho se limitó a bajar los brazos, los cuales movía empuñados para no maldecir. "…"

"Knuckles… no te voy a dejar solo, no dejaré que sufras solo… porque yo también fallé…" dijo la equidna entre sollozos "también fallé en proteger la esmeralda y la isla… lo siento" Shade trató de hundir más aún su rostro en el hombro de Knuckles para ocultar su rostro. Llorar para ella es un enigma, pero ella sabía que la hace sentir mal e inútil, por lo que Shade decidió ocultar este sentimiento cada vez que se asomara.

"…" Knuckles dejó caer sus brazos y al mismo tiempo, unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo, remojando el césped de la quebrada que daba hacia el océano. Después de unos segundos, comenzó lentamente a mover su palma derecha en dirección a la nuca de Shade

"Knuckles… lo siento…" repitió Shade, casi insistiendo por una respuesta, sin saber que el equidna estaba a punto de abrazarla

"Yo…" repitió nuevamente el equidna, pero antes de su palma hacer contacto con la cabeza de Shade, el guardián divisó una figura a lo lejos "¡…!"

Muy, muy en lo profundo del océano, divisó claramente a Omega, quién en sus hombros, llevaba a un agotado Sonic, quien así mismo, llevaba una Esmeralda en la mano. Esta imagen dejó en blanco al equidna por unos minutos, para luego, tras ver que la figura se alejaba lo suficiente, apretar los dientes y sacar un colmillo

"¿uh…?" Shade sintió también el poder de la Esmeralda y alejó un poco su cuerpo del de Knuckles, con esto último, el guardián se puso de pie bruscamente, casi haciendo que Shade caiga al suelo "¡Knuckles…!"

"Sonic…" dijo levemente Knuckles, casi gruñendo. Shade vio cómo el equidna rojo apretaba sus puños y tras divisar eso, movió su mirada a los ojos del equidna

"Knuckles tú…" Shade vio la rabia en los ojos del guardián, pero al mismo tiempo, vio su ira, su pena y su dolor, todo en los morados ojos del equidna, siempre acompañados de unas leves lágrimas que seguían saliendo "Knuckles… Sonic no…" Sin mirar hacia el océano, Shade supo que se trataba de Sonic, la presencia del erizo, más el poder de las gemas sirvieron para que la equidna color melocotón se diera cuenta no solo de lo que había tras suyo, sino de lo que Knuckles pensaba en ese momento.

"**¡SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**" Pero antes de poder terminar sus pensamientos, Shade se abismó con la cantidad de sentimientos que hicieron explosión en el equidna rojo al gritar el nombre del erizo. Al gritar, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Knuckles saltara y comenzara a planear tras el rastro de humo que los propulsores de Omega iban dejando

"¡KNUCKLES! ¡ESPERA!" Shade intentó seguir al equidna, pero un dolor en su hombro le impidió seguir apropiadamente "¡ah…!" la equidna se tomó del hombro antes de darse cuenta que las maniobras en el aire, más el peso de Knuckles, le habían provocado un esguince en su hombro derecho "Maldición… Knuckles… no está pensando bien…"

Shade divisó al equidna que cada vez se alejaba más y más

"¡Debo seguirlo de todas formas…!" Con esas últimas palabras, Shade se limpió las lágrimas y con un gran salto y el dolor casi inmobiliario de su hombro, comenzó a planear tras Knuckles the Echidna.

-Continuará-

* * *

><p>Bueno, Knuckles pondrá su temperamento a prueba cuando encuentre a Sonic, si es que lo llega a ver pronto claro está...<p>

Pues pacientes, porque el próximo capítulo no tardará mucho, la inspiración y el tiempo me han ayudado esta vez 3

¡espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

ShadowZCL dice: ¡Sayonara!


End file.
